ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN SIN PENSARLO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si por alguna razon tuvieras que fingir estar casada con alguien?..¿como poder decirle a aquella persona que no es asi?...Anthony disculpame pero yo me... ¿Como puedes..? ¿que pasaria si al fingir, realmente terminaras enamorada de esa persona? ¿que harias tu?...entre mentiras el amor nacera en sus corazones, la verdad siempre saldra a la luz...Terminada
1. CAPITULO 1 RECUERDOS AMARGOS PARTE 1

Era una tarde de invierno y la brisa se colaba entre los cortinajes de la habitación ducal, donde estaba descansando un hombre ya grande esperando tranquilamente a que aquella terrible enfermedad lo terminara por consumir, como lo había consumido la culpa y la tristeza por dentro durante años, sin dejarlo ser feliz en ningún momento.

Richard Grandchester abrió los ojos y notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las hermosas colinas de aquella gran ciudad, dio un suspiro mientras se recostaba en los almohadones apilados contra el respaldo de la cama.

De pronto vio aquella fotografía que había guardado durante años, la tomo de la mesita de noche y comenzó a recorrer delicadamente con su mano aquel rostro angelical que tenía aquella mujer que había amado siempre toda su vida.

-Eleonor…. –Suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos con desesperación –No sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí junto a mi

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para mirar nuevamente aquel rostro de aquella joven que lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa angelical, misma que le había regalado antes de que se enterara de aquel terrible engaño que él le había hecho hace años.

-Perdóname… -Dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos con enfado –Perdóname por mi canallada…..Eleonor perdóname –Se aferró a aquel retrato como pretendiendo así que aquella hermosa mujer apareciera de la nada para decirle que lo perdonaba.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron apareciendo en su mente de aquellos días que había pasado junto a ella y también de la terrible canallada que le hizo…..

 **FLASH BACK**

Era una mañana hermosa en Estados Unidos donde tenía que haber ido por negocios familiares, pero nunca se imaginó que en aquel hermoso lugar encontraría a la que sería el amor de su vida, pese a todo lo que le había dicho su padre siempre el no pudo evitar enamorarse desde la primera vez de esa maravillosa mujer.

Un juez acababa de declararlo esposo de Eleonor Baker, quien lo miraba felizmente parecía la más hermosa dama que nunca había visto en su vida, parecía que a Eleonor se le saldría el corazón de la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento, de eso se daba cuenta al verle a los ojos, pues también se veía reflejado el mismo, pues sentía la misma felicidad que ella.

A pesar de estar casado en Inglaterra, no pudo evitar enamorarse, así como no pudo evitar el proponerle matrimonio a aquella joven que tanto amaba, pese a lo que podría venirse después.

Richard tragó en seco al pensar en el terrible engaño que le estaba haciendo aquella joven que ahora era su esposa, pero era demasiado egoísta para perderla.

 _"La amo demasiado_ " pensó mientras tomaba de la mano a su joven esposa _"no puedo permitirme el perder a la mujer de mi vida"_ justificaba mentalmente para tranquilizar su conciencia

Había sido amor a primera vista para él desde el primer momento en el que la vio en aquella Biblioteca de New York. Ella era de cabellera rubia y unos inmensos ojos azules como el color del mar, le encantaba perderse en la intensa mirada de su amada, tan inmensa como el mar, ella estaba sentada en un sillón concentrada en su lectura, con los pies arriba en el sillón cubiertos por una larga falda.

Se veía como un Angel y muy espontanea, tan natural, parecía una hermosa princesa y tan diferente a todas las mujeres que él había conocido en Londres, no se había equivocado, pues conquistar y acercarse a ella había sido una tarea muy difícil. Eleonor era huérfana desde los quince años.

Era obvio que la verdad saldría a la luz en cualquier momento pues era de esperarse que en algún momento mi esposa de Londres o mi padre le dijeran la verdad a Eleonor, ya que deseaban que volviera a Londres con mi esposa legítima para que heredara junto a ella, como el gran duque de Grandchester.

Eleonor Baker como era de esperarse, aquella mujer fuerte, hermosa y maravillosa, tan distinta a cualquier mujer no lo tomo bien, por lo que se había ido o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuche un ruido que provenía de la sala, al acercarme me percaté de que era…..

-Creí que te habías marchado –Me acerque a ella, tratando de contener mi emoción por ver cómo había vuelto la mujer de mi vida y con ella me devolvió la vida

-Lo hice un momento pero…. –Dijo mientras se acercaba también –Necesito…..regrese porque quiero escuchar la verdad de tus labios y no de terceras personas.

-Elly yo….

-Dime –Dijo con la voz quebrantada pero procurando que sonara lo más segura, cosa que no logro –Dime ¿Por qué me engañaste, porque te burlaste de mí?

-Nunca me burle de ti –Dije arrodillándome ante ella

-Entonces ¿Por qué me convertiste en tu amante? –Dijo con amargura

-Tu eres más que eso, eres el amor de mi vida Elly –Respondí secando las lágrimas que delicadamente caían por su hermosa mejilla.

-Dime la verdad…. ¿Porque?

Me puse de pie, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos –Primero quiero saber ¿Quién te dijo?

-Tu esposa Richard –Dijo tristemente –Ella me abrió los ojos….

-Pero tú eres mi esposa….

-Claro que no lo soy, solo soy tu amante –Comenzó a sollozar, mire con tristeza que se estaba desmoronando y con ella yo también me estaba destruyendo

-Bien mi padre la eligió para mi Elly –Dije suspirando mientras bajaba mi mirada –Gue un matrimonio arreglado –Explique mientras me sentaba en el sillón –Mi padre siempre me decía "El amor no es importante hijo, es solo un espejismo, de echo el amor no existe Richard y lo que realmente es importante y no debes olvidar es el linaje, nuestro linaje Richard"

-Y ella lo tiene –Eleonor se sentó a un lado mío, bajando la mirada tristemente –A diferencia mía, ella es perfecta para ti

-No digas eso…. –No me escucho

-Ella tiene clase, modales, posición económica, es noble y seguramente habla mas de un idioma….

-¡Eso no me interesa! –Tome sus manos delicadamente -¡Eso no importa!...tienes que saber que…..tienes que creer que no la amo…A la que yo amo es a ti

-¿Por qué no te divorciaste?

-Es lo que he estado intentado hacer durante el último año, pero ella se niega a darme el divorcio y desgraciadamente mi padre la apoya –La mire directamente a los ojos suplicándole –Por favor amor mío dame tiempo, solo eso te pido mi vida tiempo…..Yo buscare la manera de solucionar todo este problema…pero por favor…te lo ruego amor no me dejes…no…. –Me arrodille nuevamente desesperado intentando ocultar mi profunda desesperación y enorme tristeza que me causaba al pensar que la podría perder –No me dejes Eleonor por favor…..yo no sabría ya cómo vivir sin ti y sin él bebe…por favor –Solté un sollozo casi inaudible pero que ella no paso desapercibido

Me apoye en el vientre abultado de mi amada esposa, mientras inhalaba para tratar de serenarme un poco.

-Seremos felices ya lo veras amor –Dije también como tratando de convencerme a mí mismo –Mi padre deberá entender, estoy seguro que no me condenara a un matrimonio sin amor, terminara comprendiendo –" _Eso espero_ " pensé desesperado

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Si amor, tú no te preocupes –Voltee a verla mientras me acercaba –Eleonor eres mi esposa legítimamente y yo te amo a ti –Me acerque más mientras acunaba delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos –Te amo y ya no puedo vivir sin ti amor

-Richard –Dijo en un leve susurro –Yo también te amo –Dijo para después fundirse en un cálido y dulce beso que le estaba ofreciendo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Como pude ser tan idiota? –Dijo aquel hombre mientras el sol ya estaba casi oculto tras las colinas –Te amaba tanto Eleonor y lo que te hice es imperdonable y creo que ahora lo estoy pagando caro.

Miro hacia el horizonte pensando en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido un completo cobarde y si hubiese luchado por el amor de aquella mujer que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel lugar, donde le había robado el corazón, donde supo que él había estado hecho para amarla a ella y solo a ella...


	2. CAPITULO 2 RECUERDOS AMARGOS PARTE 2

El sol ya estaba totalmente oculto, la noche llego y entro por aquella habitación sin siquiera avisar, mientras la pequeña brisa del aire fresco entraba y le brindaba un cálido consuelo a su afligido corazón ya viejo pero con un profundo dolor que nunca pudo apagar pese a haber pasado años….

Siguió divagando por sus recuerdos, mientras contemplaba aquel retrato que aun sostenía en sus manos y un recuerdo resalto en su mente que fue cuando todo su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse, _"pues fue cuando las cosas ya no funcionaban entre nosotros ya que teníamos serios problemas económicos…."_

 **FLASH BACK**

Estábamos en aquel departamento donde mi hermano se encontraba quien estaba realmente furioso pues le parecía ridículo que dejara todo por una mujer que ni siquiera era digna de mí, según mi padre debía volver pues ella no era la digna mujer para casarse con un Grandchester...

-¡Basta Richard! ¡Vuelve a Londres y hereda! ¡No entiendo tu necedad!

-¡No!

Salí de la habitación sin decir otra palabra pues no estaba de humor para seguir peleando con mi hermano pero no dejaba de resonar en mi mente aquella conversación que sostuvimos, pese a que no fue muy larga.

Al llegar a mi hogar, estaba realmente hambriento pero en mi rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto al ver como mi amada esposa posaba frente a mí un plato de sopa, bastante pobre.

Ella se sintió realmente culpable de haber lavado el ultimo bulto de ropa el dinero que hubiera recibido tal vez le habría ayudado para comprar por lo menos un muslo de pollo para dárselo a su esposo.

-¿Otra vez sopa Eleonor?

-Es todo lo que pude preparar Richard, lo siento –Dijo avergonzada

-Pero esta mañana te di dinero ¿Qué paso con eso?

-Lo siento…..pero tuve que comprarle leche y medicinas a Terry –Dijo tristemente

Mis ojos se posaron en el pequeño rostro pálido de mi hijo quien me sonrió y me ofreció el pan que sostenía entre sus manitas, me disguste, no por el gesto de mi hijo si no porque él no merecía aquella vida miserable, deje caer mi cuchara con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¿No te cansas de esta asquerosa vida Eleonor?

-No Richard porque tu estas a mi lado y mientras sea así todo estará bien –Me sonrió dulcemente

-Esto ya no funciona para mí –Dije levantándome -¡Estoy harto de esta miseria, de pasar necesidades y esta no es la manera de criar a un hijo! ¡Yo no fui criado de esta manera y no puedo criar así a mi hijo!

-Richard…. –Lo miro con miedo pues no había visto así a su amado esposo.

-Mi padre está enfermo y me mando a decir con mi hermano… -Dijo suspirando –Me ha suplicado que vuelva a Londres a heredar

-¿A heredar?

-Sí y quiero que regreses conmigo –No lo dijo como una petición si no que era una orden

-¡Oh mi amor! ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin salieron tus papeles? –Dijo llena de felicidad -¿Estas por fin divorciado de tu otra esposa? ¡Oh Richard! –Se lanzó a mis brazos sin permitirme responder ni una sola de sus preguntas.

Después de varios días, estando ya a punto de tomar el barco que lo llevaría nuevamente a Londres, se encontraba saliendo de la cafetería donde hace unos minutos estaban, mientras esperaban la hora de partir de aquel navío.

Él no sabía cómo decirle que no podrían ir juntos pues no podía, pero tampoco dejaría a su hijo en la miseria por lo que armándose de valor el mismo día que debía regresar a Londres, se puso frente a Eleonor quien aún creía que irían juntos.

-Eleonor no puedes venir conmigo

-Richard pero ¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije que voy para hereda y…. –Dijo tratando de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos –Aun estoy casado legítimamente con la dama de Inglaterra, no puedo estar allá contigo…

-Eres un desgraciado Richard Grandchester –Dijo molesta y dolida Eleonor Baker –Esta bien lárgate no te necesitamos

-Claro que me voy pero Terrence se va conmigo

Eleonor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera enamorada de un hombre como aquel? ¿Será capaz de quitarme a mi hijo?..." _No definitivamente no lo puedo permitir"_

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Grandchester Terrence se quedara conmigo!

-¡Claro que sí y no está a discusión! ¡Terrence se viene conmigo, no pienso dejarlo en esta miseria!

Richard se acercó al niño y tomo al niño en brazos, Eleonor corrió hacia él, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en verla, simplemente salió con el niño en brazos en dirección hacia el navío que tomarían para ir a Londres.

-¡No te lo puedes llevar es mi hijo y nadie lo podrá amar como yo que soy su madre!

-¡Te equivocas Eleonor, todos lo amaran porque es mi hijo! –Dije deteniéndome para mirarle, estaba llena de dolor y con lágrimas que recorrían la hermosura de su rostro pero no podía….

-¡Ni siquiera se dignó tu padre el duque de Grandchester a enviarle siquiera un regalo! –Dijo llena de furia -¡Ni siquiera querían conocerlo en todos estos años!

-¡Todo cambia Eleonor y tú eres parte de ese cambio, porque ya no estarás nunca más en nuestras vidas!

-¡Nooooo! –Lo tomo del brazo sin intenciones de querer soltarlo

Comenzaron a forcejear mientras Terrence lloraba asustado, al sentir el enojo de sus padres. Richard exasperado por la actitud de Eleonor le dio un empujón y la mujer cayo en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Richard afligido por lo que sucedió se inclinó rápidamente sobre ella para cerciorarse de que aun respiraba pero de pronto….

-¿Sigue viva verdad?

La voz hizo sobresaltar a Richard quien se volvió para encontrarse con Lionel quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lionel?

-Vine para cerciorarme de que si fueras a Londres nuevamente, por lo que veo es así –Dijo sonriendo –Al parecer tomaste la mejor decisión, que bueno que no hay gente en por aquí cerca pues aún es temprano

-¿estabas siguiéndome?

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Dijo sarcásticamente –Bueno ¿Qué te parece si la colocamos nuevamente en el carruaje dónde venían?

-Está bien –Ambos colocaron a la mujer en el carruaje antes de que empezara a despertar la curiosidad de alguna persona

-Bien vámonos antes de que despierte la fiera hermano

Richard se acercó a Terrence para volverlo a tomare entre sus brazos, su hermano lo vio y entonces burlonamente le sonrió a ambos.

-Así que este es el bastardito que tuviste con esta mujer ¿no?

-Te dije que no le llamaras así –Richard lo miro con furia

-¡Que egoísta te resulto esa plebeya, después de todo lo que renunciaste por estar a su lado! –Dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema

Lionel lo tomo por el brazo para animarlo a seguir su camino hacia donde tomarían el barco -¡vamos hermano piensa solamente en lo feliz que estará nuestro padre al ver que has tomado la mejor decisión!

Ambos se fueron directo al barco para tomarlo, pues este ya estaba siendo abordado por alguno que otro pasajero, cuando este comenzó a emitir su sonido, vio algo que le partió el corazón.

Una mujer de cabello rubio corría para llegar al barco mientras gritaba desesperada -¡No te lo lleves! ¡Terry! ¡No te lo lleves! –Hasta que se cayó y se perdió entre la multitud

Su hijo solo lo miro mientras le preguntaba, pero ignoro su pregunta del pequeño, llevándolo al camarote donde estarían durante el viaje, se dio media vuelta así como había tomado la decisión de dejar todo atrás sin mirar ni un momento hacia el pasado solo hacia adelante

 **END FLASH BACK**

Regreso de sus recuerdos, mientras miraba nuevamente aquella ventana, ahora si la noche ya se había apoderado del día, una angustia comenzó a invadirlo…

-¡Tengo que hablar con Terrence, tengo que pedirle perdón y tengo…..tengo que explicarle!

Al notar la desesperación y agitación de su voz, Candy se puso de pie junto a él para llevarle un vaso con agua y un calmante.

-No debe inquietarse de esa manera, debe estar tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero si tú supieras lo que siento…..lo que me está consumiendo aquí en mi corazón –Dijo señalándose el pecho

-Eres un magnifico padre, no te preocupes –Dijo Candy brindándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿En verdad piensas eso?

-¡Por supuesto! Eres el mejor padre que una niña hubiera deseado tener –Contesto sinceramente brindándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Al menos no me equivoque contigo

-Ni con Terrence tampoco –Aseguro

-No creo estar tan seguro –Dijo volteando a ver la ventana nuevamente –Se negó a volver la ultima vez que lo hallaron

-La única explicación a eso es que es un testarudo

-Eso o que me odia

-Yo no creo que te odie, más bien creo que como un Grandchester no hará nada que no desee hacer –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿estás diciendo que somos testarudos?

-¿Yo?...no….sería incapaz –Se percató del rostro de aquella joven pecosa fingía seriedad y pudo darse cuenta pues la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba conteniendo la risa.

El reloj sonó en ese momento y Candy le acerco la medicina que había llevado consigo junto con el vaso de agua.

-Bien es hora de la medicina

El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado pero aun así recibió la medicina que la chica le ofrecía –Es un asco Candy

-Pero es bueno para ti

En ese momento Candy noto una leve capa de sudor que se formaba en la frente del enfermo por lo que le pidió a Richard que se descubriera un poco para calmar la temperatura que comenzaba a brotar nuevamente en su cuerpo, apresurada salió por unas toallas y bandeja de agua para bajársela nuevamente.


	3. CAPITULO 3 REENCUENTROS

En un lugar clandestino de la gran ciudad de Inglaterra se encontraba una pelea entre dos jóvenes uno de ellos de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color azul, alto y fornido, el otro joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, algo bajo de estatura.

Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando un segundo y tercer golpe lo hicieron ver muchas estrellas alrededor, mientras aquel joven castaño sin detenerse se acercó lentamente.

-¡Dale Black, tu puedes, así dale otro!

-¡Black, Black, Black! –Coreaba la multitud que solo lo inspiraron más para aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes hacia el rubio.

Otros dos golpes certeros más, hicieron tumbar al rubio sobre el suelo, quedando entonces como victorioso aquel joven castaño de la pelea improvisada.

-¡Bravo, Bravo! –Exclamo el cantinero acercándose a el –Sabia que lo lograrías

-¿Tienes mi dinero? –Pregunto fríamente

-Claro campeón aquí esta –Le dio un rollo de billetes

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, me voy –Dijo mientras se disponía a ir

-¿Te vas a ir tan temprano?

-Estoy cansado –Dijo quitando los vendajes que cubrían sus nudillos

-Pero puedo arreglarte otra pelea después de media noche –Dijo apresurado –No puedes irte tan temprano.

-Sera para la próxima –Dio media vuelta y vio de reojo a dos hombres que lo miraban atentamente

Al salir del lugar una leve llovizna caía sobre la ciudad, suavemente aquellas gotas de lluvia recorrían el rostro de Terrence, mientras emprendía el viaje se percató de unas pisadas a su espalda que lo pusieron inmediatamente alerta y de reojo se percató de que eran los mismo hombres que lo habían estado observando en la cantina.

"! Demonios ¡ ¿Qué no puede entenderlo?" pensó mientras se apresuró para intentar perderlos

Los hombres lo imitaron, por lo que la persecución duro unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que él se volvió para enfrentarlos con los puños en alto.

Uno de los hombres alzo las manos en señal de rendición –Tranquilo amigo

-¡Yo no soy tu amigo ¡

-Por favor Sir Grandchester tiene que acompañarnos….

-Me parece que me estas confundiendo amigo mi nombre es Terrence Black –Dijo mientras trataba de irse del lugar pero los dos hombres le impedían el paso –Bien creo que desean que los muera a golpes ¿verdad?

-¡Terry!

Eleonor Baker se encontraba bajando de un auto, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que su madre estuviera ahí? No lo podía creer.

-Terrence necesito que vengas conmigo y estos hombres –Terrence no sabía que decir no entendía –Tu padre se está muriendo hijo, debemos ir ¿no lo crees?

-No –Dijo fríamente –No me interesa

-Por favor él quiere vernos Terry

-No me interesa, él no fue un buen padre –Dijo con amargura –No deseo verlo y menos en su lecho de muerte, ¡Vaya usted si quiere!

-Por favor por mí –Dijo suplicante Eleonor Baker –Por favor hazlo por mi hijo

Terrence solo la miro enojado, pues tampoco tenía tan buenos recuerdos de ella, lo había dejado abandonado en manos de su padre, al menos eso había dicho, pese a que Eleonor Baker ya le había explicado varias veces lo que había sucedido en múltiples cartas y en persona él no lo creía.

.

.

.

Richard Grandchester miraba aquella carta que debía entregarle a Candy pero no sabía si era el momento " _Puede que sea ya hora de entregárselo"_ lo pensó por un instante más y decidió que no era el mejor momento.

-Sera mejor contarle algunos detalles pero no toda la historia aún es demasiado joven para comprender las circunstancias de su nacimiento –Susurro –Esperare un poco más, creo que cuando se comprometa con el joven médico será el momento para comentárselo.

Guardo nuevamente los artículos en la caja y la cerro con llave antes de montar nuevamente el cuadro sobre esa caja fuerte que estaba en la pared de su alcoba.

Quiso salir a mirar un poco la noche y las estrellas, por lo que se acercó al balcón suspiro profundamente para apaciguar la punzada que llevaba tiempo sintiendo, pues no quería aún no…..algo le decía que resistiera un poco más…..solo un poco…..

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e ingreso Candy quien al parecer no venía sola, la miro y ella estaba sonriendo dulcemente –Hay alguien que desea verlo

Eleonor Baker estaba parada en la puerta mientras miraba a aquel hombre que de pronto se puso blanco como un fantasma….

-¡Richard!

-¿Eleonor? –Se sujetó del balcón pues se sentía desfallecer

Ella se acercó a él para ayudarlo a tomar asiento y se relajara un momento, Candy se acercó también para darle su medicina y así poder hacer que se relajara un poco, pues no debía tener sobresaltos pero sabía perfectamente que sería imposible, al ver aquella mujer.

-Los dejare a solas –Dijo mientras se retiraba

-Perdóname –Comenzó a sollozar el duque de Grandchester –Fui un canalla –Dijo mirando a los ojos a Eleonor quien lo miraba dulcemente

-Richard yo ya te he perdonado –Dijo tranquilamente –Tranquilo

-¿Terry? ¿Lo has visto?

Terry quien estaba escondido detrás de la puerta estaba escuchando todo, pero no sabía si debía o no entrar –Si lo he visto él está bien, no te preocupes

-He sido de lo peor, como me gustaría que él también me perdonara por todos mis errores como padre –Dijo llorando nuevamente –Sé que no lo merezco pero…me encantaría

-Creo que el también ya te ha perdonado

-Eleonor, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado –Dijo sonriendo a medias pues el dolor aumentaba –Te ves aún muy hermosa

-Gracias –Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, pese a que había perdonado de corazón a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado era un poco difícil para ella estar ahí en su lecho de muerte como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese momento Terrence ingreso a la habitación, ambos ojos se cruzaron, la mirada azulada de Terry y la mirada del duque de Grandchester quien al verlo inmediatamente le pidió perdón, pero….

-¡Richard!

Sintió una terrible punzada y puso su mano inmediatamente en el corazón trato de tranquilizarse pero el dolor era insoportable pero quiso tratar de aguantarlo pues solo deseaba oír algo de su hijo –Per….perdóname –Dijo con dificultad

-Papa no hables –Dijo tomando al hombre para colocarlo en la cama –Tranquilo –Se volvió a su madre quien estaba preocupada –Creo que debemos ir por el medico

Ella salió precipitadamente para buscar ayuda –Papa te pondrás bien

-No Terry…Aaaah….por favor perdóname hijo….Aaaah….

-Yo…. –Vio a su padre verlo –Te perdono…..te he perdonado papa no te guardo rencor –Dijo mientras veía a su padre formar una mueca que parecía una media sonrisa pues estaba forzada por el dolor que sentía -¿Papa?

Richard Grandchester no se movía mas, sus ojos ya no miraban más hacia ningún punto y su cuerpo se había aflojado, Terrence vio con dolor como aquel cuerpo ya no tenía vida, ya no estaba su padre, no pudo tolerarlo y se fue inmediatamente de ahí, dejando el cuerpo de su padre sobre la cama de aquella habitación ducal.


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA TORMENTA APENAS EMPIEZA

Candy se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo junto a la tumba de Richard, mientras las lágrimas cania delicadamente por sus mejillas, mientras la lluvia caía irremediablemente sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba sola pues los demás asistentes habían regresado al castillo para proceder a la lectura del testamento del difunto, estaba tratando de reunir fuerzas para poder levantarse pero le era imposible.

Sabía perfectamente que Richard ya se encontraba descansando en paz y estaba feliz porque antes de irse pudo ver a Eleonor, pues sabía que había amado aquella mujer, lo que le hacía sentir triste es que su hijo no hubiera estado, pero ahora ya no quería pensar en ello, pues sabía que por lo menos en sus últimos alientos de vida pudo estar más tranquilo y feliz como no lo había estado en años, lo único malo es que ella se había quedado completamente sola.

De prono sintió que las gotas gruesas de la lluvia ya no caían, se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido y se percató de que había un hombre con un paraguas que bloqueaban las gruesas gotas de lluvia, miro sorprendida a aquel joven quien le ofrecía una mano mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

-¡Viniste! –Tomo la mano de aquel joven quien la ayudo a ponerse de pie

Candy simplemente abrazo inmediatamente a aquel joven quien le correspondió con un cálido y dulce abrazo para darle consuelo, mientras ella se desahogaba completamente en el cálido pecho de aquel joven….

.

.

.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente me niego a aceptar ese maldito testamento! –Protesto inmediatamente Cecile

-Lo lamento señora pero no hay nada que usted pueda hacer y….

-¡Es que no puedo aceptarlo, simplemente me niego!

-Lo siento mucho pero usted no puede hacer nada –El abogado tomo los papeles –Terrence es el nuevo duque de Grandchester

-¿Y si Terrence se rehúsa a ser el heredero?

Candy miro a Lionel con mucha atención y noto que tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos que para nada le agrado.

-Dudo mucho que esa situación se de

-Pero supongamos que se de esa situación ¿Qué pasaría?

-Bien pues en ese caso, suponiendo de que Terrence se niega a ser el heredero del linaje Grandchester, usted seria el siguiente en línea de sucesión –Menciono Edwards

Inmediatamente se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del hermano menor del duque que obviamente Candy no lo pasó desapercibido.

-¿Eso te haría muy feliz verdad? –Dijo Cecile mientras veía con atención a su cuñado con el ceño fruncido

-¿A ti no te haría feliz también Cecile?

Edwards carraspeo para volver a llamar la atención de los presentes, Cecile y Lionel guardaron nuevamente silencio para que se continuara con la lectura del testamente del difundo duque.

Cecile volvió a fruncir su ceño al escuchar que Candy recibiría una generosa pensión anual por el resto de su vida, así como una generosa dote y joyas que Richard había reservado especialmente como regalo para el día en que su protegida se casara.

-¡Maldita arpía huérfana! –Exploto Cecile -¡Se perfectamente que te estuviste revolcando con el!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! –Candy indignada estallo -¡Richard era un padre para mí!

-Siempre desconfié de una maldita huérfana como tú –Insistió Cecile –Y debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad

-Por favor Cecile pero alguien debía cuidar al vejete ¿no lo ibas a hacer tu o sí? –Dijo Lionel con sarcasmo –Tú estabas muy ocupada con tus fiestas y obras de caridad

-¡Cállate!

Cecile fulmino con la mirada a Lionel, mientras este expandía mas su sonrisa de lado a lado, por lo que Edwards pidió que guardaran nuevamente silencio para seguir con la lectura del testamento.

-No puedo creer que Terrence sea mi nuevo tutor –Mascullo Candy con la cabeza cabizbaja pues no se podría imaginar que pasaría pues nunca había visto a Terry.

-Solo hasta que cumplas veintiún años o te cases con algún joven –La miro sonriente -¿Cuál será primero?

Candy inmediatamente se ruborizo pues la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, no respondió nada solamente bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Richard me había comentado de que tenías un pretendiente Candy y estaba feliz por ello, me comento que tenía una excelente y muy alta opinión sobre él.

Edwards miro a Candy quien se encontraba avergonzada, por lo que puso entres sus manos un sobre amarillo, ella al notarlo inmediatamente lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Sir Richard me pidió que te lo entregara

-Gracias

-Estoy a sus órdenes y si llega a necesitarme ya sabe que puede venir, señorita –Dijo inclinándose hacia ella

-Gracias –Le sonrió dulcemente –Buen viaje

Una vez que se encontraba ya sola en el despacho del castillo Grandchester Candy procedió a abrir el sobre que el abogado le había entregado, con manos temblorosas.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _No quiero que estés triste por mí, no llores querida Candy, quiero que sepas que he vivido los años que Dios tenía preparado para mí y ahora ha llegado mi hora de partir de este mundo._

 _Estoy feliz porque sé que tu cuidaras mi legado, puedo imaginarme la cara de Cecile y Lionel jejeje se que son muy ambiciosos y no debo permitir que ellos destruyan el buen nombre de la familia Grandchester._

 _Terrence es la decisión correcta y estoy seguro que él no me defraudara, por favor Candy te pido que lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas, sé que es un poco testarudo pero te aseguro que con un poco de amor lo podrás convencer de hacer lo correcto._

 _Ayúdalo a amar a los Grandchester por favor y ayúdalo a olvidar el pasado y ver solo hacia el futuro, por favor mi niña no lo dejes solo._

 _Gracias por tu amor, todos tus cuidados y atenciones, hija mía_

 _Atentamente_

 _Richard E. Grandchester_

 _Duque de Grandchester_

Las lágrimas cayeron haciendo un delicado recorrido por sus mejillas, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y pensaba en su querido padre adoptivo, por lo que se prometió cumplir la última voluntad de su protector.


	5. CAPITULO 5 SORPRESAS PARTE 1

Ya la noche caía sobre la gran ciudad de Londres, solo se encontraban los faroles que le permitían al chofer conducir sobre el camino colocado improvisadamente de polvo.

Detuvo su marcha, parando el auto junto a un gran edificio vetusto para la sorpresa del abogado, quien no podía creer que fuera el lugar correcto, por lo que Edwards quiso cerciorarse.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?

El chofer volteo inmediatamente después de escuchar el golpeteo de la ventanilla que lo separaba de la parte trasera del auto, al escuchar la pregunta del abogado, lo mira sorprendido.

-Claro que es aquí, es la dirección que los detectives me proporcionaron.

-No puedo creerlo –Murmuro mientras salía del vehículo

Edwards entro al edificio sin decir otra palabra, subió hasta llegar al tercer y último piso, donde toco la puerta pero su llamado fue ignorado por la persona, pues pude percatarse de que era así, ya que bajo la puerta se filtraba la luz de una lámpara.

Negándose a sí mismo a darse por vencido, comenzó a golpear la puerta con mayor insistencia, después de cinco minutos un rostro disgustado se asomó por el portal.

-¿Quién rayos es usted y que demonios quiere?

-Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente señor Grandchester –Dijo rápidamente Edwards

-Creo que me está confundiendo con otro, ya que mi apellido es Black –Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero Edwards fue más rápido e impidió que lo hiciera usando su pie

-Le aconsejo que retire su pie –Dijo Terrence amenazante

-Es de gran importancia que me permita conversar con usted, su señoría

-Le repito nuevamente que usted me está confundiendo con otra persona

-Sé que han pasado algunos años pero aun te recuerdo Terrence –Dijo Edwards mirando a los ojos y con una gran seguridad, que hizo que Terrence lo pensara por unos momentos

Después de que Terrence le permitiera pasar Edwards comenzó a decirle rápidamente lo que su padre había estipulado en el testamento, mientras miraba como el rostro de aquel joven comenzaba a hervir en furia.

Cuando termino espero a que el joven nuevo duque de Grandchester le dijera algo pero Terrence simplemente guardo silencio por lo que intento romper la incomodidad de aquel silencio.

-Mi lord

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! –Dijo furioso -¡Yo no soy el nuevo duque y nunca lo seré! ¡Sera mejor que regrese y dígale a esas personas a las que tenga que decirles que no acepto la herencia!

Edwards lo miro como si Terrence hubiera perdido la razón, "¿Cómo era posible que renunciara a todo?" pensó sin entender "¿Cómo puede alguien perder una herencia como esta?

-¡No quiero nada que venga de la familia Grandchester! ¡¿Entendió?! ¡No quiero nada! ¡Nada! –Dijo furiosamente

-Señor Grandchester la familia no puede existir sin un jefe. La compañía no puede existir sin un jefe y…. –Miro al joven –Su padre confió en usted –Dijo mientras observaba la reacción de Terrence quien inmediatamente enmudeció ante el recuerdo, el ultimo que tenia de su padre –Pensó que usted haría un buen trabajo

-¡Pues que equivocado estaba! –Dijo con amargura, lo cual hizo que Edwards lo observara con más atención

-Equivocado o no, fue a usted a quien nombro como su heredero, Terrence –Dijo firmemente –Duque de Grandchester

En ese momento Terrence no soporto más y envió un vaso a dirección del abogado, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo.

El abogado apenas pudo esquivar el vaso que Terrence lanzaba en su dirección -¡Lárguese! Lárguese! ¡No vuelva a venir nunca más! ¡Váyase ya!

-¡Pero señor Grandchester usted tiene que…..!

-¡Black! –Lo interrumpió -¡Mi nombre es Terrence Black! ¡¿Entendió?!

-Creo que debería pensarlo un poco ¿no cree? –Dijo Edwards un poco más tranquilo

-¡No tengo nada que pensar, ya se lo dije no quiero la herencia!

-Pero mi…

-No me obligue a sacarlo de aquí –Dijo Terrence amenazante

Contra su voluntad, Edwards se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a mirar a aquel joven.

-Está cometiendo un grave error, mi lord

-Eso no es verdad….

-Confió en que en unos días todo cambiara y usted tomara la mejor decisión, le diré a la familia que usted se tomara unos días antes de volver.

-No lo hare –Siseo Terrence molesto

-Le deje una copia del testamento y una carta –Terrence alzo la mirada al oir esto –De su padre, están sobre la silla, si después de unos días aun quiere renunciar a su herencia le pido de favor que pase por mi oficina para preparar todos los documentos.

-Yo le pido que….

-Hasta luego Señor Grandchester –Edwards salió sin dejarlo decir una palabra más.

Terrence solo se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando en todo lo que había pasado, antes de ponerse de pie e ir por su botella para ahogar sus penas y sus miedos, pues no sabía que hacer…

.

.

.

En una hermosa mansión se encontraban dos jóvenes platicando amenamente sobre el asunto que inquietaba a alguna de ellas.

-¿Por qué crees eso Annie?

-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Archie? –Dijo mientras Candy negaba con la cabeza –Terrence era un total irresponsable, con un carácter difícil y despreocupado en el internado

-Pero eso fue hace años, estoy segura de que ha cambiado –Dijo Candy sonriendo

-No lo creo –Dijo seriamente Annie, después bajando la voz dijo

–Dicen por ahí que trabaja en bares de mala muerte y que muele a golpes a quien lo mire mal

Candy no resistió más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras su amiga enarco una ceja furiosa pues no esperaba esa reacción.

-No seas absurda Annie –Dijo tratando de que le regresara el aliento -¿Quién te dijo tal barbaridad?

-Lo escuche en una de las reuniones de mama y dicen que es una vergüenza para la familia Grandchester

-Mejor hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no lo crees Annie?

-Me pregunto qué cara tiene…. –Dijo pensativa -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste, Candy?

-No recuerdo… -Candy se quedó pensativa al igual que Annie curiosa.

-¿No lo viste las veces que se escapó del internado? –Pregunto confusa Annie pues pensaba que su amiga lo recordaba más

-No, recuerda que el siempre regresaba a la mansión de Londres y no al castillo Grandchester

-Es verdad –Dijo Annie –Olvide ese pequeño detalle

-¿Tú no te acuerdas de él, Annie? -Solo recuerdo que tenía una cabellera larga….

-Pero siempre te llama la atención la cabellera, eso es porque por eso te enamoraste de Archie ¿no Annie?

Annie se sonrojo levemente soltando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosamente. -Estábamos hablando de Terrence, no de Archie –Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema -¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo ha vivido sin el apoyo financiero de su padre?

-Pues supongo que trabajando….

-O robando –Repuso su amiga

-No digas eso…. -Es muy probable –Dijo seria

-¿Qué más puede hacer un joven sin dinero para sobrevivir en las calles, Candy?

-Haces que suene tan dramático Annie….

Antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de par en par, era una persona del servicio quien le indicaba a la señorita Britter que tenía visitas, así que ambas bajaron estar con sus invitados.

Todos estaban en el comedor, disfrutando de un rico pastel de zarzamora, mientras Candy les contaba las últimas novedades de lo que pasaba después del deceso del duque de Grandchester, en cuanto escucharon aquella noticia, todas las cucharas escaparon de las manos de Annie, Anthony y Archie.

-Debes estar jugando jajajaja –Dijo Archie riendo -¿Es broma verdad Candy?

-No lo es Archie

-¿Enserio Terrence será tutor? –Pregunto Anthony aun sin creerlo -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Pensé que lo había hecho, lo siento pero ¿Por qué esas caras?

-¿Cómo que porque Candy? –Archie fue el primero en hablar – ¡Porque Terrence es un desgraciado y estoy seguro de que te hará la vida difícil!

-No creo que sea tan malo, finalmente es el hijo de Richard y no debe serlo

-Pero no se parecen en absolutamente en nada Candy –Archie parecía molesto

-Creo que exageras un poco Archie

-Lo que sucede –Intervino Anthony conteniendo la risa –Que a Archie no tiene hermosos recuerdos de Terrence, pues ambos se dieron de golpes en el internado

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque a Archie nunca le ha gustado la competencia, jajajaja –Dijo riendo Anthony

-¿Competencia?

Anthony soltó nuevamente otra carcajada –A Archie siempre le había gustado ser considerado el más guapo del colegio y pues cuando Terrence apareció tuvo una fuerte competencia ja jajajaja

En ese momento el puño de Archie se estrelló fuertemente en la barbilla de Anthony -¡Cállate! –Dijo molesto

-No era necesario usar la violencia –Se quejó Anthony mientras movía la quijada.

Candy se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para interponerse entre los primos -¿Me acompañas a casa por favor? –Pregunto a su novio para que este se olvidara de aquel golpe, dándole su mejor sonrisa y mirada dulce, lo cual hizo caer a Anthony en su objetivo fácilmente.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie Ambos se despidieron de la otra pareja y salieron de la mansión, donde vieron el auto de Archie, Anthony inmediatamente le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Candy, quien se imaginó que tomarían aquel auto para vengarse de Archie, antes de abrir la puerta del coche Anthony se volvió hacia ella….

-Creo que deberíamos anunciar ya el compromiso –Dijo Anthony acercándose a ella con una sonrisa aún más traviesa -¿No lo crees?

-Anthony pero tienes obligaciones ¿recuerdas? –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente ante la cercanía de aquel joven que amaba

-Mis obligaciones solo son contigo y conmigo Candy

-¿Y si te desheredan? –Dijo preocupada

-Albert nunca lo permitirá –Dijo seriamente –Pero si llegase a suceder hallare la manera de ganar dinero

-¿Albert? -Es mi tío, el hermano de mi mama y el jefe de nuestra familia ¿recuerdas?

-Pensaba que se llamaba William ¿no es así?

-Si pero ese es su nombre oficial pero mis primos y yo lo llamamos Albert –Dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente una mano de su amada

–Estoy seguro de que nos apoyara, asi que anunciemos ya nuestro compromiso y casémonos –Propuso mientras le regalaba un beso en su mano

-Podemos esperarnos un poco ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué esperar? Antes decías que debíamos esperar a que Richard mejorara pero ahora ya no está –Dijo un poco molesto -¿No crees que es el momento perfecto Candy?

-No hasta que venga el heredero

-Candy no….

-No puedo irme Anthony –Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada –No puedo hasta que el haya regresado, es lo menos que puedo hacer –Alzo su mirada y choco con la mirada azul de su amado –Se lo debo a Richard y es lo menos que debo hacer, después de todo lo que él hizo por mi

Anthony apretó la quijada molestó y después dejo escapar un suspiro de rendición –Esta bien, será como tú desees

-No te enfades conmigo por favor –Dijo mirándolo con aquella hermosa mirada, cálida y dulce como ella, pero pese a esto aún sentía molestia pero esa mirada lo derretía pero no podía mostrarse tan vulnerable

-Eso es lo que intento Candy

-Lo sé –Dijo sonriendo–Eres el hombre más bueno del mundo….

-Y el que más te ama –Dijo acercándose más y inclinándose hacia los labios de su amada

-Te amare por siempre –Dijo ella cerrando los ojos para recibir aquel dulce y tierno beso que le ofrecía su amado Anthony

.

.

.

En una pequeña oficina se encontraban discutiendo dos hombres, Lionel Grandchester dejo caer su palma con fuerza sobre la mesa del abogado.

-¡He dado una orden Edwards!

Edwards se levantó mientras miraba a aquel aristócrata sin ningún temor en ellos, sabía perfectamente que al hermano de Sir Richard le gustaba intimidar a los empleados con gritos y con demostraciones de enojo pero eso no funcionaría con él.

Contra viento y marea lucharía contra esta persona, para poder defender los intereses de su antiguo jefe y los de su reciente aunque aún indeciso jefe, por lo que le regalo una mirada triunfante….

-Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes –Dijo tranquilamente –Buenas tardes Señor Grandchester

Dicho esto abrió la puerta para que aquel hombre saliera de su oficina, no sin antes

–Se arrepentirá, el no vendrá y entonces….

-Nos vemos Lionel –Dijo cortante

 **Hola queridos lectores.**

 **una disculpa corregi el capitulo pues me di cuenta que lo habia subido mal hasta el ultimo y creo que asi se disfruta mas la lectura jejeje gracias y saludos**

 **espero les siga gustando ;D**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6 SORPRESAS PARTE 2

Terrence Grandchester se encontraba caminando hacia el despacho del abogado y ahora un subordinado de él, mientras las lluvias caían contra su hermoso rostro, mientras afligido por no estar tomando una buena decisión recordó con odio lo que esas personas le habían hecho….

 **FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño se encontraba en una hermosa mansión de Londres, donde estaba con lágrimas en los ojos ante una adulta quien estaba tomándolo del brazo preguntando que hacia ahí, el no entendía porque aquel hombre se comportaba asi, pues su padre le había dicho que vivirían ahora ahí, además de que él había sido el que estuvo junto con su padre en américa antes de viajar…

-¡Responde!

-¡Papa me trajo! –Respondió el niño desafiante pero con lágrimas en los ojos aun conteniéndolas pues no deseaba llorar

-¿Tu padre? –Se escuchó la voz de otra mujer femenina

Terrence miro hacia las escaleras y encontró a una señora quien tenía la mirada fría y dura, cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos grises, no era una mujer atractiva.

-¿Es el verdad? –Pregunto Cecile quien ya se había acercado hasta ellos

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto el chiquillo inocentemente mirando a aquella mujer.

-Saluda a tu nueva mama, Terrence –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Nueva mama? –Terrence estaba confundido, el no deseaba una nueva, quería a su mama.

-¡Guarda silencio Lionel no es un motivo de risa! –Exclamo exasperada Cecile

-Yo no quiero una nueva mama –Dijo el niño interrumpiendo a los adultos -¡Quiero a Eleonor!

En ese momento la mano de Cecile dio de lleno contra la mejilla del niño, quien cayó al suelo por la fuerza de aquella mujer, quien lo miraba fríamente y con odio, Terrence se tocó la mejilla y las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por contener, comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules, haciendo un recorrido por su hermoso rostro.

-¡Nunca escúchame bien Terrence! –Exclamo Cecile -¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese maldito nombre mocoso! –Dijo mientras lo tomaba de su brazo con fuerza, sacudiéndolo

-¡Eres mala, no te quiero, le diré a mi papa! –Chillaba Terrence quien trataba de alejarse de aquella horrible mujer -¡No quiero que seas mi mama!

-¡Y yo no quiero en mi casa a un bastardo como tú! –Dijo volviendo a zarandearlo

Terrence quedo pensando confundido por aquella palabra que no sabía lo que significaba pero se sintió inmediatamente ofendido y molesto.

-¡Basta ya Cecile! –Lionel intervino apartando al niño –No tienes por qué ponerte así….

-¡¿Por qué demonios está aquí?!

-¡Deja a un lado tu actuación Cecile! –Lionel le sonrió maliciosamente –Bien sabias que él lo iba a reconocer tarde o temprano –Lionel serio agrego –Así como sabes que el regresara contigo, si es que logran reconciliarse

-¡Nunca lo hare, jamás aceptare y menos con un bastardo de por medio!

-El bastardo no tiene la culpa y tú lo sabes –Dijo seriamente Lionel

Otra vez aquella palabra que tanto le había ofendido y dolido, no entendía ¿Por qué me llaman de esa manera? Asustado por aquellos adultos decidió regresar a recepción.

 **END FLASH BACK**

En una pequeña oficina de Londres se encontraba el abogado Edwards junto con los interesados de que se resolviera la herencia Grandchester, ya estaba un tanto impaciente al igual que los demás de que el nuevo duque de Grandchester llegara, aun confiaba en que Terrence aceptaría la herencia….

-¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto? –Cecile se encontraba sentada impaciente porque ya renunciara a la herencia aquel joven desobligado -¿Seguro que vendrá?

-¿Acaso tiene prisa por que el venga? –Dijo Edwards con inocencia

El heredero contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de Edwards, pues sabia la reacción que tendría Cecile ante esa absurda pregunta y molesta para ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no, pero será mejor que no venga! –Dijo molesta –No lo necesitamos a él, lo que necesitamos es que Lionel asuma de una vez el ducado.

-El Sir Richard fue muy claro en el testamento

-¡Richard estaba totalmente loco, seguro que esa muchachita que vivía con él, le dio algún brebaje que lo volvió loco! –Dijo exasperada

-Sabe perfectamente de que ella sería incapaz de tal bajeza….

-Por supuesto que la creo capaz –Dijo sonriendo –Era capaz de acostarse con alguien que podría ser su padre y seguramente es capaz de mucho mas

Terrence quien se encontraba afuera de la puerta escuchando todo, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello de la boca de Cecile, "¿ _Mi padre tenía una amante?_ "

-No puedes culpar a mi hermano –Dijo Lionel –Es una muchacha muy hermosa, al lado tuyo no se le puede culpar que la prefiriera –Rio ante el enojo de Cecile –Además creo que sería una duquesa preciosa ¿no crees?

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! -Que si ese vagabundo no aceptase el título, lo lógico será que yo herede –Dijo sonriendo aún más –Y que entonces tal vez haga a esa muchacha duquesa de Grandchester, sería una perfecta compañía

-¡Estás loco! Por lo que se refiere a ese vagabundo no es más que problemas, como siempre –Dijo molesta –Richard no debió reconocerlo, debió dejarlo en América para que se criara con las ratas como la cualquiera de su madre –Cecile sonrió malvadamente

En ese momento Terrence decidió hacer acto de presencia, entro estrepitosamente haciendo que el portazo resonara por el despacho, haciendo que los tres saltaran de sus asientos.

Su voz la escucho lejanamente y grave saludando con formalidad, a los espectadores les tomo unos segundo en reconocerlo, pues el Terrence que tenían enfrente ya no era el adolescente que se había escapado del internado hace años atrás.

-¿Interrumpo? –Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a la cabecera de la mesa mirando fríamente a aquellas dos personas que odiaba con todo su ser.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Dijo escandalizada Cecile -¡Levántate de ese lugar ahora mismo!

-No lo hare –Dijo tranquilamente Terrence mientras miro a Edwards quien solo sonreía –He decidido Edwards

-Perfecto entonces ahora si podrá heredar Lionel ¿no?

-No he dicho que rechazare la herencia Cecile –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente –Si no todo lo contrario

-¡¿Qué?!

Terrence miro a Cecile con un brillo perverso en los ojos y una sonrisa malvada, pues ahora podría deshacerse de aquella horrible mujer que durante años lo desprecio, al igual que el a ella.

-Bien Edwards comencemos –Dijo Terrence dirigiéndose al abogado –Tengo entendido que todo me pertenece a mi ahora, pues fuí el único heredero de mi padre ¿cierto?

-Así es mi lord…

-Bien –Volvió a ver a Cecile sonriendo – ¿Quién está ocupando actualmente la mansión de la calle Bond?

-¡No te atreverás, no puedes! –Grito Cecile desquiciadamente

-La señora Cecile, mi lord –Dijo el abogado mirando a ambos

-Bien quiero que la desocupe inmediatamente, es mas esta misma tarde quiero que ya no esté en la mansión….

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste Cecile te quiero fuera de esa mansión –Dijo tranquilamente pero con una sonrisa burlona –Yo soy el duque de Grandchester a partir de ahora y esa mansión es mía ¿entiendes?

-¡No me iré!

-Claro que lo harás querida, si no quieres que los alguaciles te saquen en pleno día y todo mundo se dé cuenta, no quieres eso ¿o sí? –Dijo amenazándola

Cecile no dijo nada y trago dificultosamente, mientras se preguntaba ¿qué haría ahora?

-¿Qué compromisos tengo con los Grandchester, Edwards?

-Sir Richard siempre subsidiaba todos los gastos de sus parientes –Respondió mirando a su nuevo jefe –Además de pasarles una pensión mensualmente

-Pues desde hoy queda suspendido

Lionel como era de esperarse no se quedó callado tampoco… -No puedes hacer eso Terrence

-¿quieres apostar a que si lo hago? –Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona

-Escúchame Terrence, necesitaras a alguien que te ayude, porque no mejor te tomas todo con calma, yo puedo ayudar….

-No gracias –Dijo seriamente –No necesito de ti Lionel ni de nadie –Lo miro fríamente -¡Ahora ya lárguense, no quiero verlos más!

En ese momento Terrence comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Edwards lo miro atentamente y con preocupación, la risa del nuevo duque se detuvieron cuando se escuchó el portazo, pero se dio cuenta de que el abogado seguía en la oficina, para su sorpresa.

-Mi lord es importante que tratemos unas cosas, pues requieren su atención inmediata y sería bueno que lo discutiéramos de una vez.

-Ahora no estoy de humor para tratar esas cosas –Terrence se puso de pie –Déjeme solo

-Señor hay algo que es de suma importancia y que debe saber –Dijo el abogado rápidamente –Es sobre la protegida que tenía Sir Richard…

 **Hola queridos lectores**  
 **primero que nada les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus reviews gracias**  
 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje XD no hay limites :D**

 **guest muchas gracias por compartirme la historia que me ha gustado, espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **paola bertin muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa si de momento no tiene mucha coherencia la historia, estoy tratando de que todo la tenga y poniendole un poco de mi imaginacion jejejeje, pero espero componer esta parte y asi les guste mas y claro que no me ofendes al contrario todos los comentarios y sugerencias son buenas y las tomo en cuenta** ****

 ** **Anto hola que tal muchas gracias por tu reviews y en esta historia Candy no fue al internado con los demas por eso no vio a Terry en es lugar, y las pocas veces que supo de el, era cuando huia del internado pero no lo llego a ver bien como tal pues no se quedaba en la casa donde Candy estaba cuidando de Richar Grandchester ;D****

 ** **cyt muchas gracias por tu review y claro que no estoy dejando todo tal cual solo que poniendo algunas ideas que me surgen o sugieren, pero en si la idea sigue tal y como era la originalmente espero que te siga gustando ;D****

 ** **saludos****


	7. CAPITULO 7 TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER

Comenzó una llovizna que arremetía contra los vidrios de aquel edificio, donde aún se encontraba el nuevo duque de Grandchester junto a Edwards su abogado.

-¿De qué protegida me habla Edwards?

-De la niña que su padre tenía….

-¡¿Una niña?! –Dijo molesto, pues pese a que había accedido a heredar, él no estaba en condiciones de encargarse de alguien más y menos de una niña -¡Ocúpese usted de eso!

-Pero mi….

-Ahora deseo estar solo ¡váyase!

Dio media vuelta para no ver más a aquel hombre, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, mientras pensaba en su brillante plan que tenía en mente, se comportaría igual….no peor que ellos, con esto haciendo que ellos se sintieran orgullosos pues verían que podía ser peor que ellos.

Se puso de pie mientras paseaba pues aunque no quería admitirlo, no le agradaba nada el comportarse así pero _"¿Por qué debo ser diferente? ellos nunca lo fueron conmigo, pese a que era un niño"_

-¡Diablos ¿Por qué Richard?!

No entendía porque su padre se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo su heredero universal y el nuevo duque de Grandchester, ¿Qué acaso no se había avergonzado de él? Le dolía que cuando decidió ir a verlo porque su madre le había insistido, haya sido solo para verlo morir…

Pensó en lo que decía dicha carta que le dejo con Edwards, el día que fue a verlo se la había dejado y pese a que no deseaba leerla termino haciéndolo…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Salud padre! –Dijo alzando su copa mientras bebía todo su contenido

 _"¿Por qué padre porque?"_ pensó furiosamente _"¿Acaso piensas que así olvídale todo? ¿Crees que así no me dolerá que…..solo te vi morir….solo deseabas eso…..porque pudo más el orgullo?"_

-¡Demonios! –Lanzo la copa con la que se había servido otro trago

-Vamos a ver tu dichosa carta Richard

Se acercó a la silla donde le había dejado los papeles Edwards y tomo la carta de su padre, mientras tomaba la botella para empinársela, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules, pese a todo le había dolido reencontrarse de esa manera con su padre e incluso con Eleonor que tenía bastante sin verla, realmente demasiado y su ultimo recuerdo no era agradable.

Comenzó a leerla….

 _Querido hijo, Terrence:_

 _Mi hijo, sé que nunca demostré lo que siento, pero ¿Alguna vez te explique cuanto te he amado? ¿Acaso te dije lo arrepentido que estoy por esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos?_

 _Claro que no hijo, perdóname_ _Por eso he decidido escribirte esta carta mientras aún tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo, Terry sé que no me perdonaras, sé que cometí muchos errores y que no soy el padre que tu merecías y que no merezco tu perdón, pero hijo en verdad no sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

 _Puedo sentir como cada día me debilito más, como cada día mi corazón palpita menos, hijo la vida se me está yendo y mi mayor temor es no poder verte nuevamente, no poder hallarte e irme sin siquiera poder verte._

 _Quiero que sepas que pese a todas mis tonterías y errores, yo te he amado siempre, Terrence te amo más que a mi vida hijo mío, si pudiera regresar el tiempo yo secaría cada una de tus lagrimas que has derramado, haría lo que fuera para que nunca sufrieras hijo._

 _Perdóname por haberte alejado de todo lo que tenías y por haberte encerrado en un internado y así condenarte a la soledad._ _Quiero que sepas que lo más valioso que dejo en este mundo, eres tu hijo, que eres mi mayor tesoro._

 _T_ _errence sé que no te gustara lo que te pediré pero eres mi único hijo y como tal te invito a ocupar el lugar que te corresponde en la familia Grandchester…..tu eres sangre azul y no debes dudarlo ni por un segundo…..llevas mi sangre y debes tomar tu puesto como el nuevo duque de Grandchester_ _Sé que tomaras la mejor decisión y que no me decepcionaras Terrence, sé que lo harás hijo mío._

 _T_ _u padre que te ama y siempre será así...recuerdalo hijo_

 _Richard duque de Grandchester_

-¡Maldita sea Richard, no soy la persona que deseas! ¡No seré el nuevo duque! ¡Nunca! –Apretó la carta y después la tiro a un lado, para después volverse hacia la botella e embriagarse para así olvidar sus penas, para olvidar que en verdad había….fallecido…..olvidar todo y solo pensando que él no sería el nuevo duque, no lo haría...

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Bien ya debes estar tranquilo ¿no Richard? –Dijo mirando fijamente un retrato de su padre en aquella oficina –Disfrutare mucho despilfarrando el dinero padre, estabas tan equivocado de mi jajajaja

Terrence se fue de ahí dirigiéndose a la mansión, por pura maldad para verificar que Cecile se había ido…..

.

.

.

Comenzaba a dispersarse la neblina cuando Anthony Brown salió a galopear, su cuerpo se movía en sincronía perfectamente con la yegua que montaba.

Quien lo viera se daría cuenta de que era un jinete experimentado por la elegante postura que mantenía y la precisión con la que sujetaba las riendas.

Cleopatra y el habían estado juntos durante años, él la había criado desde su nacimiento, le había entrenado y ambos eran los campeones del club hípico de la ciudad.

Cleopatra resoplo y el jinete se percató que había una verja la cual comunicaba las tierras de los Grandchester se encontraba cerrada, se inclinó hacia adelante y se preparó para el gran salto, dejo escapar un grito de júbilo al cruzar la barda, sentía la gran adrenalina y eso le gustaba, después poso sus manos dando unas leves palmaditas a la yegua para felicitar por su gran trabajo.

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Candy, ya sabes como es y no debe enterarse de lo que acabamos de hacer –Le susurro guiñándole un ojo

Sabía que su novia se asustaba cada vez que el saltaba algún obstáculo fuera en una competencia o por simple placer. Siguieron su camino hasta que logro divisar el castillo.

Tanto los Grandchester como los Ardley habían sido amigos por la cercanía de sus tierras durante años, por lo que los trabajadores lo saludaron con naturalidad al verlo llegar, él les devolvió el saludo y detuvo su galopar al llegar a los establos.

Al comenzar su recorrido hacia el castillo, escucho un leve tarareo proveniente del jardín, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá donde había rosas que había sido un regalo de los Ardley hacia los Grandchester, inmediatamente una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al ver que Candy cortaba rosas.

Detuvo su andar a corta distancia para poder admirar más a aquella hermosa mujer que vestía un traje mañanero de gasa, con el cabello rubio brillando bajo el sol, ella elegía las rosas más hermosas para después depositarlas en un cesto.

-¿Podrías saludarme en vez de quedarte observándome, no crees? –Dijo con coquetería, mientras lo miraba dulcemente y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, _"!que apuesto se ve¡"_

Camino hacia ella en su traje de montar azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, las botas negras brillantes por el charol, su cabello rubio se encontraba revuelto por el viento y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días mi amor –Le dio un suave y tierno beso en sus labios

-Buenos días –Dijo Candy mientras revolvía su cabello -¿Te divertiste saltando la barda?

-Fue maravilloso

-¡Anthony! –Le recrimino mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con seriedad, el al percatarse de lo que había dicho inmediatamente se acercó.

-Vamos preciosa no te enojes

-No me enojo…..solamente que me muero de susto cada que haces eso

-Se lo que hago amor

En ese momento llego Dorotly quien le aviso que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

-¿quieres acompañarme? –Pregunto mirándolo tiernamente

-Me encantaría

-En tal caso le avisare al cocinero –Comento Dorotly mientras se dirigía nuevamente al castillo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, ella lo observo en silencio mientras apreciaba el perfil aristocrático, sus pómulos altos, la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz fina y llena de curiosidad poso su yema de su dedo índice recorriendo delicadamente el labio superior.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?

-Quería ver si tenías bigote, solo eso –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Bigote?

-Así es pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no tienes nada

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero esta mañana me he afeitado

-Si como no, Anthony sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí hace años

-Claro que no Candy, ya tengo diecinueve años –De pronto Anthony la tomo rodeándola con sus brazos -¿Quieres ver que tan hombre soy Candy? –Dijo acercándose nuevamente no dando oportunidad de que ella dijera algo, comenzó con un beso diferente, era un beso insistente lleno de amor pero también de desesperado y desenfrenada pasión, que intentaba corarse por los labios de ella, quien tardó en reaccionar pero para sorpresa de Anthony después correspondió aquel beso.

Candy sentía que sus piernas franquearon cuando Anthony se apartó, él la miro sonriente ante su reacción, ella avergonzada escondió su rostro en su pecho varonil, mientras con dulzura la atrajo hacia él, esperando que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

-Te amo Candy, mi Candy

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y le sonrió dulcemente -¿Me llevaras a pasear más tarde Anthony?

-Me gustaría amor pero no puedo, la tía Elroy me pidió que la acompañe a Londres.

-¿Acaso es un compromiso interesante?

-En mi opinión no pero seguro que la tía no piensa lo mismo

-¿Por qué tenías que ir a estudiar tan lejos?

-¿Lejos Candy?

Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba exagerando pues Londres estaba a menos de media hora de distancia, además el siempre venia cada fin de semana al campo.

Ella lo miro ofendida, por la risa de su novio -¿Te burlas de mí?

-Claro que no amor –La rodeo de brazos –Sabes que no quise ofenderte

-¿Tu no me extrañas?

-Claro que si amor, más de lo que te imaginas, pero si fuera por mí tu estarías ya conmigo en Londres

Candy se sonrojo levemente, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba a punto de decirle a su prometido que ella se irire con el pero su estómago rugió, por lo que causo más el sonrojo de ella.

-Vamos a desayunar, antes de que vuelva a rugir el león.

-Jajaja chistoso Anthony –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Mi novia la comelona –Dijo mientras tomaba su mano suavemente

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al castillo….

.

.

.

En Londres en una gran mansión se encontraba un joven tumbado en la gran cama, cuando un rayo de luz se coló dentro de aquella habitación que hizo despertar de su ensueño.

Terrence abrió los ojos, sentía ya el malestar de la gran borrachera que anoche se puso, pero se encontró con una mirada fija en él, por lo que inmediatamente se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Mascullo molesto -¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y que haces en mi casa?!

El hombre sin responder de momento se inclinó haciendo una gran reverencia hacia el, por lo que quedó sorprendido.

-Buen día mi lord, permítame presentarme soy Bertam su valet, el Señor Edwards me envió para….

-¡¿Valet?! ¡Yo no necesito ningún valet –Respondió molesto apartando el cabello que tenía en su frente –No necesito de nadie, por eso despedí a todos ayer

-Lo sé pero todo caballero requiere de un valet –Dijo ofreciéndole una taza de te inglés.

-¿Cómo sabias que me gusta el té y no el café? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Ese es mi trabajo mi lord

-Yo no te he contratado Bertam

-Ya está listo el baño, será mejor que se dé prisa antes de que se enfrié el agua –Dijo ignorando a Terrence –En una hora llega el sastre y el zapatero, tomaran sus medidas y le traerán muestras.

-¡¿Quién te autorizo a hacer esas cosas?!

-Es mi trabajo señor –Dijo dándole una bata –Los Hamlish hemos servido a la familia Grandchester durante generaciones.

-¿Hamlish? –Dijo pensativo -¡Oh claro Hammy! ¡Por eso tu rostro me era familiar, tu eres el hijo de Hammy cierto?¡

-Así es mi lord, sirvió durante muchos años a su padre, su nombre era Harold –Dijo corrigiendo a Terrence

-¿Dónde está Hammy? –Dijo neciamente con una sonrisa traviesa

-Su padre lo jubilo hace una par de años, fue muy generoso

-Ni creas que yo seré igual –Dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño –Puedes ser mi valet pero estas a prueba

-Por supuesto su señoría ¿Hay alguna instrucción para mí, mi lord?

-Sí, cerciórate que ya no haya nada de Cecile aquí

-Por supuesto, mi lord, enseguida me encargo de eso ¿Qué hago si encuentro algo?

-¡Quémalo!

-Bien claro mi lord

-¡Deja de decirme mi lord, prefiero que me llames Terrence! ¿Entiendes?

-Pero no es correcto señoría –Dijo asustado el valet

-Es una orden –Dijo tratando de imponer más miedo pero sin éxito

-Si como usted diga mi lord

Terrence le dirigió una mirada furiosa, para después cerrar la puerta de baño tras si, pero juro que aquel hombre se estaba burlando de él.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Terrence decidió caminar por la gran mansión que ahora era suya…vio la decoración era tan elegante y formal, era obvio que su madrastra nunca lo convertido en un hogar….

 _"Un hogar"_ pensó tristemente

Involuntariamente se le escapo un suspiro por sus labios, tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que era un hogar, las imágenes que recordaba era de un departamento pequeño, unas cortinas sencillas de color blando, jarrones llenas de flores coloridas y el exquisito sabor olor a vainilla proveniente de la cocina y una hermosa mujer que canturreaba y le hablaba con una hermosa y exquisita dulzura en su voz que era como el canto de los Angeles dándole la bienvenida al paraíso.

 _"Terry….."_

" _Mama"_ pensó en ella, por lo que cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes, pues una gran punzada en el corazón apareció nuevamente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño en su perfecto rostro.

Con una mano temblorosa levanto sus puños y se atrevió a rasparlos contra la pared más cercana, recordando su encuentro cuando fue a buscarla, antes de que ella lo buscara solo para decirle que su padre estaba muriendo….

 **FLASH BACK**

Toco el timbre de aquella casa, mientras la nieve caía sobre su cuerpo, llenándolo totalmente, una gran tormenta se avecinaba pues los copos de nieve caían interminablemente, esperando a que pronto estaría bien al lado de su madre lo hacía soportar todo.

Un canturreo de una voz femenina le contesto, permitiéndole el paso e hizo girar la perilla, aquel olor a perfume que percibió hizo que una gran y hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en su apuesto rostro, esa fragancia era de su madre.

-Si ¿en qué puedo….? –Ella lo miro sorprendida, sin poder creerlo -¡Dios mío Terrence!

-Ma-mama

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dios!

Aquella angustia que percibió en la voz no era la que el había esperado, Eleonor se acercó a él. –No puedes estar aquí Terry, será mejor que te vayas –Comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta, lo cual solo le dolió mas a Terrence, no esperaba eso.

Sintió una gran apuñada en su corazón, pues esperaba que su madre no lo despreciara como su padre.

-¿Tienes dinero? –Pregunto pero sin esperar una respuesta, ella tomo con rapidez su monedero y le coloco unos billetes en la palma de su hijo, pues aquella vestimenta revelaba más que cualquier palabra.

-Yo…..lo….yo…..quería –Terrence no lograba salir de su asombro por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas

-Sé que lo quieres pero es imposible

Los ojos de Terrence inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas que le fue imposible ocultar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tomar fuerzas.

Eleonor poso suavemente su mano en la mejilla de su hijo, la cual estaba áspera por la barba no rasurada.

-Ya eres todo un hombre…..Estas muy apuesto

Creyó escuchar que se le quebraba la voz a aquella mujer que lo miraba.

-Madre –Pero ella poso inmediatamente su mano sobre sus labios

-No vuelvas a decirme así, yo soy Eleonor Baker, actriz famosa de Broadway y no tengo hijos. –Lo empujo suavemente hacia la puerta –Regresa con tu padre y olvídate de mi

-Pero…. –Eleonor le cerró la puerta no sin antes depositarle un fugaz beso en su mejilla, la gran herida que tenía en su corazón era demasiado grande como para sentir algo más que eso en ese momento solo pensaba en que estúpido había sido al ir a buscarla.

 _"¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Imposible! Llevo más de diecisiete años recordándote madre"_ pensó tristemente

Se quedó un momento ahí quieto, absorto en sus pensamientos, en lo que recién había vivido, mientras algo húmedo se deslizaba por sus hermosas y sonrojadas mejillas, que inocente había sido al ir y exponerse de esa forma, el dolor y las lágrimas lo acompañaron mientras lentamente se alejaba de aquella casa, prometiéndose no volver a verla….

 **END FLASH BACK**

Obviamente no había sido así, la última vez que pudo verla por lo menos unos momentos, había sido débil y parecía que no había pasado nada de aquel día pues lo había impresionado y más por lo que ella se encontraba ahí.

"¿Cómo diablos fue posible que….?" Pensó mientras estrellaba su puño contra la pared, creyó que había logrado superar aquel recuerdo y que ya no le dolía nada de sus padres pero…Se puso una mano en el pecho, aun le dolía….

-¿Mi lord?

Terrence se dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos y vio el rostro de su valet, el cual no dio un paso atrás al ver en los hermosos ojos de aquel joven la rabia latente.

-El sastre llego mi lord, lo está esperando

-Bien –Dijo mientras se incorporaba –Quiero que realices algo por mi

-Claro señoría

-Quiero que todos se enteren de que he regresado

-Por supuesto mi lord

-Sobre todo dos personas especiales –Dijo sonriendo –Cecile y Lionel quiero que te asegures de cruzar nuestros caminos

-Claro que si mi lord

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –Dijo furioso

-Como usted diga

-Bien, prepárame otra taza de té y ven con el sastre a mi alcoba

-Por supuesto, enseguida

Terrence se dirigió a su habitación con una sola idea en su mente, " _venganza",_ les iba a pagar con la misma moneda a todos los que alguna vez lo habían lastimado.

 _"Verán quien soy yo y lloraran lágrimas de sangre"_ pensó felizmente _"Todos sentirán lo que yo sentí, les daré donde más les duele"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews_**

 **Darling eveling muchas gracias a mi tambien me gusto que Terry se pusiera asi, pues no merecen consideracion esas personas jajaja ;D**

 **Lady Mizuno muchas gracias Lady me alegra que te guste ;D**

 **mayela muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando**

 **angela hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, y me da gusto que te este gustando, y si estoy considerando el subir la historia original de esta gran historia que me hicieron llegar XD**

 **Guest por nada y no dejare de subirla ;D gracias**

 **paola bertini no hay nada que agradecer la historia para ser honesta me ha gustado mucho y es triste cuando una historia te consume tanto y ver que no tiene final, nunca me ha gustado pues me ha pasado, espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **Becky70 claro becky ahora terrence se la pasara con su venganza pero conocera pronto a la protegida de su padre, y claro ella debera aclarar el malentendido ;D espero te siga gustando**

 **muchas gracias a todos**

 **:D espero les siga gustando, si alguien desea la original como algunos me lo han pedido haganmelo saber y si desean que la suba tambien o mejor se los envie a su mail, le estoy dando formato para que sea mas entendible, espero que les guste el nuevo cap y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje XD**


	8. CAPITULO 8 APELLIDOS

Un automóvil elegante se deslizaba lentamente por el camino de aquella ciudad, el sol destellaba con su luz cálida sobre Londres, tía Elroy rompió con aquel silencio sepulcral, mirando con adoración a su sobrino favorito.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, hijo –Dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Para mí es un placer tía Elroy –Anthony le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa

-Archie era el que lo haría pero los Britter lo invitaron a una reunión –Comento

-Lo se

-Me gusta esa joven para Archie –Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino –Annie Britter es muy linda y correcta, bien portada, será una maravillosa esposa y un miembro digno de la familia.

-Candy también lo será –Dijo de pronto sabiendo bien el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en la tía Elroy pero considero que ya era tiempo de que las cosas estuvieran en claro.

-¿Candy? –Dijo haciéndosela la desentendida -¿Sigues con ese capricho?

-No es ningún capricho tía

-Pero Anthony no puedes hablar enserio –Dijo molesta –Candy no tiene sangre azul, es más ni siquiera sabemos de donde proviene, que tal si es hija de ladrones, matones o de alguna prostituta

-Eso no es lo que cuenta tía Elroy, sabemos lo que ella es y además no tenemos la seguridad de que sea así…

-Por eso mismo Anthony no sabemos nada de ella ni de su familia si es que la tuvo alguna vez.

-Sabemos que Richard Grandchester la crio y la quiso como a una hija

-Probablemente es su bastarda y eso lo hace aun peor no mejor Anthony ¿entiendes?

Anthony ante las palabras directas de su tía, solo frunció el ceño –No digas eso tía

-Son los rumores que hay y uno nunca sabe, si lo dicen es por algo ¿no crees?

-Rumores –Murmuro mientras pensaba –Si fuera así ¿no crees que el duque de Grandchester, la habría reconocido? Ya que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en presentar a Terrence como hijo natural.

-Candy no es un buen partido para ti, no tiene apellido ni sangre azul y yo jamás la aceptare ¿queda claro Anthony?

-Eso es una lástima realmente tía, porque yo ya la acepte en mi corazón, en mi vida y en mi mundo

-Es solo un capricho de jóvenes, solo eso, después se te pasara…

-No lo es tía y además quiero que sepas de una vez que voy a casarme con ella.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Voy a casarme con Candy, así tengamos que vencer al mundo entero o al universo, nos casaremos, nadie lo impedirá

-Dudo mucho que Pauna lo aprobaría si….

-Mama siempre me dijo que fuera feliz y eso es lo que hare, al lado de Candy lo soy –La miro de reojo –Mira tía Elroy te quiero y estoy muy agradecido contigo pero quiero que comprendas algo, aceptes o no a Candy, ella será mi esposa.

-Pues no puedes, no lo autorizo Anthony

-Soy mayor de edad, tía Elroy y no puedes evitarlo, tampoco necesito tu autorización –Tía Elroy estrujo sus manos con gesto de impotencia pues sabía que el tenía razón, no podía impedírselo –Te quiero tía Elroy, estaré muy triste si no asistes a mi boda pero no impedirá que me case con la mujer que amo.

Ella solo desvió la mirada por la ventana del auto mientras ideaba una forma para que alejara a su sobrino de Candy.

El sol estaba ocultándose a lo lejos en el horizonte, mientras Anthony lo observaba desde el balcón, maldiciendo por enésima vez.

-La próxima vez me asegurare con quienes cenaremos, con razón Archie se comprometió con la reunión con Annie, ¡Maldito bribón me pudo decir que eran los Leagan! –Susurro molesto

Siempre al menos desde que tenía memoria, los Leagan habían intentado estrechar la relación con ellos, pero nunca lo lograban, no recordaba cuan emparentados eran pero sabía perfectamente que no eran muy cercanos y daba gracias a dios por eso ya que ni los Brown ni los Cornwall los toleraban, solo la tía Elroy.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan solito?

" _Esa voz"_ pensó con molestia mientras volvía la mirada para encontrarse con esa chica fastidiosa, Elisa Leagan lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes que es de mala educación que estés aquí afuera, mientras todos estamos en el salón.

-Lo sé pero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco

-Anthony ¿Por qué nunca me visitas? Sé que estas estudiando en Londres

-Por eso mismo no tengo tiempo para pasear, hay tanto que estudiar

-¿También los fines de semana?

-Yo esos días regreso al campo

-Si te quedaras en Londres te aseguro que podríamos divertirnos mucho –Dijo sonriéndole

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Podríamos ir a los mejores salones de baile o a las mejores fiestas, Neil y yo siempre somos invitados en esas fiestas y seguramente no les molestaría que te lleváramos, después de todo eres un Brown.

-Los apellidos no abren puertas

-Pero todo el mundo sabe que eres un miembro de la familia Ardley –Comento con un brillo en los ojos –Los cuales son siempre bienvenidos

-Claro que sí, siempre –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Te envié una invitación para mi debut ante la sociedad, pero no llegaste nunca, te estuve esperando –Dijo ligeramente molesta

-Disculpa pero me fue imposible venir

-Yo deseaba que fueras mi acompañante, porque no hay nadie tan apuesto como tú –Dijo sonriendo –Además te he extrañado mucho, desde que saliste del internado no te he vuelto a ver…pero siempre pienso en ti Anthony

-No deberías

-¿Por qué? Siempre nos hemos llevado bien –Poso su mano en el brazo masculino

-Estoy enamorado de alguien muy especial, Elisa, no eres tu esa persona –La miro mientras los ojos castaños se abrían como platos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si tía….Elroy….dijo….que tú y yo….

-Lo lamento mucho pero no es verdad nada de lo que ha dicho o comentado Elisa

-¿Quién es?

-No creo que la conozcas

-Tal vez si

-No lo creo –Sonrió –Ella no anda con tu círculo de amigos

-¡¿es una plebeya? –Se escandalizo

-Yo no la llamaría así

-¡Es una sucia plebeya! –Dijo molesta mirándolo -¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu familia?

-No les estoy haciendo absolutamente nada, además en el corazón no se manda y no se fija en los apellidos, sangre o distinciones que la sociedad ha establecido tontamente.

-Pero ellos esperan que te cases con….con alguien….con alguien como yo

-¿superficial? –Ella lo miro incrédula

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo por favor

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Bien, es que en los últimos diez minutos no has hablado más que de apellidos y fiestas ¿es correcto o estoy erróneo?

-No me conoces Anthony –Dijo apretando la mandíbula del enojo

-Concuerdo contigo Elisa, te pido mil disculpas si te ofendí con mis palabras

-Ahórrate las disculpas, no las quiero –Dijo molesta

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí solitos niños?

Ambos se volvieron para encontrarse con la tía Elroy

-Poniéndonos al día tía –Dijo rápidamente Anthony

-Querido, lamento mucho interrumpir pero creo que es hora de descansar

-Por supuesto, vamos –Se acercó a su tía para tomarle la mano

-Lástima que se vayan tan pronto –Comento Elisa mientras se acercaba a la anciana para despedirse

-Cada día estás más hermosa querida Elisa, pronto te casaras seguramente

-Gracias tía

-Nos vemos luego, Elisa –Se despidió Anthony besando su mano, mientras contenía su risa, después tomo a la anciana y se fueron de ahí.

Una figura apareció de pronto, saliendo de las sombras de aquel balcón con una grande sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Elisa lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo espiabas?

-Pues escuche todo, si eso es lo que quieres saber

Puso un brazo alrededor de su hermana, mientras continuaba sonriendo burlonamente -¿Por qué pierdes aun el tiempo con Anthony?

-Él es muy apuesto y tiene una gran fortuna, es simplemente perfecto y tiene que ser mío

-Nunca te ha hecho caso, deberías enfocar tus energías en otro prospecto

-Todos son viejos, feos, horribles y asquerosos

-Pero son adinerados y es lo que necesitamos solamente, además es tu obligación pensar en tu familia, así que deberías apresurarte, recuerda nuestra situación

¿Y porque no lo haces tú? Hay muchas mujeres que te consideran atractivo

-Ya lo sé pero no quiero casarme aun, quiero revolotear un rato por ahí –Dijo sonriendo

-Aun casado lo puedes hacer

-Si pero mejor concéntrate tú en casarte, hay mucho que pagar, así que apresúrate y no te hagas la difícil, enreda a algún heredo ya.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un auto que iba de camino a la mansión Ardley, se encontraba la tía Elroy quien miro a su sobrino para comenzar una plática.

-Cariño ¿no crees que Elisa es una chica encantadora?

Anthony se esperaba aquello pero no iba a ceder, no por capricho o rebeldía, sino porque amaba a Candy y a ella la veía realmente maravillosa nada comparable con cualquier otra mujer.

-No más que Candy

-Anthony pero…..si tan solo estuvieras con ella más tiempo, te darás cuenta del buen partido que es

-Yo no dije que no lo sea tía, pero estoy enamorado de Candy, así que no insistas más por favor

-Espero que ese gran amor que sientes, sea reciproco querido

-Por supuesto –Dijo sonriendo

"Por supuesto que lo es, tía. Nada ni nadie nos separará."

Ella solo entrecerró sus ojos, pensando que durante sus ochenta años de vida, había visto a muchos noviazgos profesándose amor eterno y quebrarse a la primer, inclusive el suyo, si de ella dependía o estaba en sus manos, entonces el amor de Anthony por esa mujer Candy se iba a terminar, ningún Ardley se casaría con una plebeya, por más hermosa que esta fuera, no lo permitiría.

.

.

.

En un salón de fiesta se encontraban celebrando muchos miembros de la alta sociedad de Londres, quienes se divertían convivían y se conocían, cuando….

-¡Terrence duque de Grandchester!

De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en él, las últimas semanas mucha gente escucho el nombre pero casi nadie lo había visto. La mirada azul recorrió el gran salón para percatarse de que las mujeres lo miraban coquetamente y con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras que los hombres lo miraban con envidia…

Aquello había sido una gran sorpresa, pues ahora ya no lo veían mas como el ilegitimo del duque de Grandchester si no como un gran partido, un hombre con poder e influencia en la gran sociedad de Londres.

Su mirada se posó en un rincón del gran salón, Lionel Grandchester apretaba las mandíbulas fuertemente por el coraje y enojo, pues el joven que acababa de llegar no se parecía absolutamente en nada al Terrence que vio semanas atrás.

Traía el cabello recortado con habilidad y la barba había desaparecido por completo, haciendo así la revelación de su hermoso rostro anguloso y distintivo de la familia Grandchester, el traje era oscuro, que destacaba la estatura del joven y su andar era elegante.

-No nos habías dicho lo apuesto que era tu sobrino –Menciono una mujer

-Un Grandchester después de todo ¿no?

-¿Lo presentaras a mí?

-Te sugiero que no pierdas el tiempo, Terrence no es sociable

Terrence paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al bar, tomo un sorbo largo del whisky que le sirvieron y después se volvió hacia la pista para volverse a encontrar con las miradas femeninas sobre él, las más jovencitas se sonrojaban al ser descubiertas por los ojos azules, mientras que las adultas coqueteaban con el abanico.

Sonrió traviesamente y alzo su vaso hacia ellas, Elisa quien se encontraba entre aquellas jóvenes sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver que aquel hombre las saludaba, exceptuando a Anthony nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto.

En ese momento llego Neil quien se sentó a su lado -¿Es increíble que sea el mismo no?

-Dudo que sea el bastardo, es que no puede ser.

-Pues créelo hermanita, pues ha heredado el título y está forrado de dinero

-Imposible

-Sí, pero lástima que nos burlamos de el

-Tú fuiste el que le hizo la vida imposible Neil, yo….

-Pero desgraciadamente para ti eres mi hermana, por lo que si me odia, también te odia a ti

-Bueno pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿no?

-¿De verdad piensas que tendras una oportunidad?

-Claro, no será difícil hacerlo caer a mis redes –Murmuro

-Grandchester no te dará ni el saludo, además cuando recuerde quien eres no querrá ni verte

-Puedo curar sus heridas

-¿Revolcándote con él?

-Enamorándolo, después de esto nuestros problemas se resolverán en un dos por tres, hermano

-Sera más rápido si posas tus ojos en alguno de los ancianos de esta fiesta, hay muchos y algunos no son tan grandes, mira….

-¡Por supuesto que no! Encontré a mi mina de oro, pronto seré la nueva duquesa de Grandchester, ya lo veras

-Como sea, pero date prisa las cuentas esperan y no se pagan solas Elisa

-Paciencia, no sabes de lo que soy capaz pronto estará aquí, comiendo de mi palma –Dijo con un brillo ambicioso en los ojos marrones.

Terrence se dejó caer en un sillón, pues nunca había tenido tantas conversaciones tan aburridas en su vida, tan superficiales de un mundo del que no estaba acostumbrado, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse y la mirada fija de Lionel.

Tomo asiento a su lado y le ofreció un cigarrillo, que el joven acepto.

-¿Divertido sobrino?

-Si como nunca –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Eres el nuevo juguete, la nueva atracción de esta noche y de muchas que vendrán.

-Claro

-No debes culparlos, nadie sabe nada de ti aparte de que heredaste una de las más grandes fortunas del país –Dijo sonriéndole -¿Ya sabes cómo administraras el dinero?

-Para eso está Edwards, él se encarga de todo eso.

-Es demasiado para que solo lo maneje un hombre, creo que necesitas a alguien, alguien de tu entera confianza, algún familiar que….

-¿Cómo tú?

-¿Hay alguien mejor que tu propia sangre sobrino?

-Que interesante ver como ahora que herede todo compartimos la misma sangre tu y yo –Dijo mirándolo molesto

Lionel simplemente ignoro el comentario –Las mujeres están fascinadas, todos no hablan más que de ti.

-Mujeres –Murmuro –Eso no es nada nuevo para mí –Dijo sonriendo

-Ese sastre que elegiste te queda perfectamente bien….

-¿Qué quieres Lionel?

-Conversar contigo, eres mi único sobrino y…

-No te creo, seguro que quieres algo….dime de una buena vez que es –Terrence lo miro con fastidio

-Tengo una propuesta de negocios interesante que…

-No gracias, no me importa nada de negocios y menos que vengan de ti

-Pero ni siquiera la has escuchado –Dijo rápidamente –Te ayudara a incrementar la fortuna y….

-¿Por qué piensas que deseo incrementarla? Lo que deseo es gastarla divirtiéndome

-¿Qué? Tu título viene con responsabilidades y…

-¿Tú me las vas enseñar no? –Dijo sonriéndole burlonamente

-Terrence…

-Bueno ya te dije que no me interesa nada de ti Lionel

-Como quieras pero te ruego que le des una lectura, pues pienso enviarte la propuesta por escrito

-¿Me rogaras? No creí ver ese día –Dijo riéndose

-¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso? Te estoy pidiendo un favor

-Necesitas dinero ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo pides? –Dijo fingiendo amabilidad –A veces el ser directo es mejor ¿no crees?

Lionel miro a Terrence durante unos segundos antes de articular palabra.

-Bien, necesito dinero ¿podrías prestarme?

Lo miro durante un minuto tomando otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, los ojos azules se posaron en aquellos ojos grises, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquel joven.

-No

Fue un balazo para Lionel aquella palabra negativa.

-No te molestes en enviarme tu dichosa propuesta, pues no perderé mi tiempo en leer nada, porque no me interesa y no te prestare ni un céntimo, nos vemos Lionel –Terrence se fue de ahí, dejando a su tío molesto con una mirada de profundo odio, no podía creer que había sido humillado de aquella manera por su sobrino.

-Me las vas a pagar bastardo, nadie me humilla así, yo soy Lionel Grandchester y te juro que me conocerás mejor, veras de lo que soy capaz –Susurro sonriendo maliciosamente

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa, se que me he tardado pero de algo les aseguro no dejare ni una de mis historias abandonadas jejeje ;D y si me tardo es porque estoy un poco aterada de trabajo pero no las abandonare :D**

 **respondiendo sus hermosos reviews**

 **Erisbrower111 hola me alegra que te guste, y respecto a tu duda lamento decir que es un terryfic, pero estoy escribiendo uno que es anthony fic se llama en busqueda del amor, espero que te siga gustando este fic y si lees el otro espero que te guste tambien muchas gracias ;D**

 **lucy muchas gracias lucy y espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **naty hola querida, gracias por tu review y ya se que desean ver el encuentro de candy y terry, no te preocupes pronto lo sera, espero que te siga gustando ;D**

 **paola bertini hola paola muchas gracias por tu review y si tratare de que sean mas largos los caps jejeje y no te preocupes no lo eres ;D**

 **rgranchester hola muchas gracias y si pronto veran la reaccion de terry y candy, pronto sera el primer encuentro y espero que les guste :D**

 **sami muchas gracias por tu review, pronto se encontraran ;D en el prox capitulo ya empezaran los encuentros jejeje :D**

 **cyt gracias por tu review ;D**

 **marisol una enorme disculpa, son hasta ahora 8 y gracias por avisarme del error que ya corregi, espero te siga gustando ;D**

 **a todos muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que les siga gustando la historia**

 **saludos ;D**


	9. CAPITULO 9 PROPUESTA A MEDIA NOCHE

Candy se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de pronto escucho un leve tintineo en su ventana, inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y observo su balcón, hasta encontrarse con una figura que era alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

-¡Anthony! –Susurro levemente pero emocionada, salto para abrir las puertas del balcón -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No pude soportar más el tiempo sin ti Candy, así que no me quede en Londres –Dijo mientras la envolvía en la calidez de sus brazos.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Anthony –Comento mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho varonil de su novio.

Ella levanto su mirada para ver aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura, se miraron por unos instantes antes de que Candy levantara más su rostro hacia él, para ofrecerle sus labios, él la tomo sin reserva, un suspiro emocionado y lleno de felicidad se escapó de los labios de Candy, mientras él la oprimía con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo pequeña, Candy en verdad te necesito –Murmuro con demasiada urgencia, mientras hundía su cabeza en el cabello de la rubia, quien al escuchar la necesidad en su voz se estremeció inmediatamente.

Anthony deslizo suavemente sus labios hacia el cuello de Candy, quien sintió mil emociones a la vez, pero también sintió mil alarmas dispararse dentro de su mente, con una mucha sutileza lo separo de ella y deshizo el abrazo. Anthony tomo una bocanada de aire antes de encaminarse hacia el balcón.

-¿Candy te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo?

-¿Un paseo a esta hora Anthony?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti princesa –Dijo sonriente

-¿Una sorpresa?

-¿Repetirás todo lo que digo Candy? –Dijo sonriendo -¿Vienes conmigo?

-Por supuesto

-Vamos entonces –Dijo jalando delicadamente su mano

-¡No! ¡Espera un momento debo cambiarme! –Dijo rápidamente

-Bien esperare abajo

-No es necesario, solo tardare un minuto –Rápidamente abrió su closet para sacar algo que ponerse –Pero debes cerrar los ojos, prométeme que no miraras Anthony –Pidió ella

-Te lo prometo

Candy rápidamente deslizo la bata por encima de su cabeza, se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas, Anthony escucho rechinar la cama y sin proponérselo abrió rápidamente los ojos, vio inmediatamente la espalda de Candy en el espejo, sintió la sangre agolparse en el rostro al notar el perfecto contorno del seno de la mujer que amaba….

-No estás haciendo trampa ¿verdad Anthony?

-Claro que no princesa –Mintió mientras cerraba los ojos rápidamente

-Ya estoy lista –Él la miro y simplemente pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ella se acercó al balcón y miro hacia abajo. –Está muy alto, más de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo bajaremos Anthony?

-Saltando Candy

-¿Acaso estas bien de la cabeza Anthony?, además ¿recuerdas que soy más baja que tú, cierto?

-Yo saltare primero y te atrapare –Explico

-¿Qué tal si me caigo?

-Te prometo que te atrapare –Sin esperar respuesta, el joven salto por el balcón, ella solo lo observo caer de pie sobre el pasto.

-Eres todo un atleta Anthony –Dijo mirando con miedo pues ahora ella debía saltar

-Tú también lo lograras, vamos salta

-Y si me rompo el cuello….

-¿Qué paso con aquella niña valiente que saltaba de árbol en árbol? ¿Acaso se convirtió en una anciana miedosa?

Candy furiosa salto encomendándose a dios, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, dando el salto hacia el suelo…

-¡No puedo! –Gritaba asustada en medio de aquella noche

-¡Calla te escucharan! –Susurro fuertemente Anthony

-¡Voy a morir!

-¡Yo te atrapo, suéltate!

-¡Te juro que si no lo haces Anthony Brown, hare que te arrepientas!

Contuvo la respiración y obedeció echando hacia atrás su peso, Anthony la vio descender y la atajo a sus brazos, para después caer los dos al suelo y rodaran unos centímetros por el pasto.

-¿Qué no se supone que ibas a atraparme? –Reclamo inmediatamente en cuanto recupero el aire después de aquel susto

-Así fue, te atrape

-Pero si caímos al suelo

-Es que no esperaba que pesaras tanto princesa

-¡¿Pesada?! -Dijo ella ofendida

Anthony se acercó riéndose un poco y callo las protestas de aquella joven con un beso, cálido y lleno de amor, cuando ella correspondió la caricia, la tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron por el jardín hacia el caballo que estaba oculto entre los árboles, esperándolos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto mientras subían al caballo y Anthony comenzaba a galopar hacia el lugar donde la esperaba su sorpresa.

-Es un lugar especial

Candy callo y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio, esos momentos en los que estaba con Anthony así, cabalgando bajo la luz de la luna era lo más hermoso y romántico que le había ocurrido en su vida, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sabía que no había lugar mejor en el mundo que los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes de su amado Anthony.

-Nunca dejo de pensar un solo segundo en ti, Candy –Dijo mirándole a los ojos dulcemente –Eres mi vida, eres mi luz, mi día y mi sol, eres mi noche, eres mi todo ya Candy.

-Anthony

-Me estoy volviendo totalmente loco, quiero estar contigo para siempre ¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar para poder estar juntos para siempre?

-Yo….yo sé que Terrence aparecerá pronto, solo te pido que tengas paciencia.

Anthony se dio cuenta y confirmo una vez de la inocencia de su prometida -¿Por qué razón debemos esperarlo? Es obvio que no tiene ninguna intención o interés de conocer a la protegida de su padre ¿no lo crees?

-No te enfades conmigo por favor

-Estoy en lo correcto al enfadarme ya que por culpa de ese desgraciado no te puedo hacer mi esposa

Cleopatra detuvo su andar, por lo que Candy se dio cuenta de donde estaban, una hermosa colina, donde ambos se habían conocido.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez, tocabas tu gaita

-Recuerdo que perdí la concentración al verte aparecer entre los árboles, eras la niña más linda que había visto en mi vida, parecías una hermosa ninfa de los bosques.

-Y tu parecías un príncipe como los de mis cuentos….

-Quiero que vivamos un hermoso cuento de amor…..quiero que seas mi hermosa princesa y vivir felices por siempre –Dijo arrodillándose ante ella

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras miraba cada movimiento de aquel joven.

-Hablamos demasiado sobre esto, pero no te lo he pedido como es debido –Anthony saco un estuche de terciopelo del bolsillo –Candice White ¿me concederías el grande honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Tomo delicadamente su mano entre la suya, ella sintió una lagrima recorrer por su mejilla sonrojada.

-Te amo Candy y ya no concibo la vida sin ti, ¿Te casarías conmigo amor mío?

-Si –Susurro levemente mientras también se arrodillaba junto a él –Si me casare contigo Anthony Brown

Anthony tomo su mano y coloco felizmente el anillo en su dedo, para después abrazarla y darle un cálido beso en sus labios bien correspondido por ella, quien le salían lágrimas de felicidad sin proponérselo.

-Es hermoso

-Era de mi madre

-¡Oh dios! ¿Es correcto que lo use yo?

-Mi mama estaría feliz de que lo hicieras –Dijo besándole su mano

-Te amo, te amo –Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza, sentía una enorme felicidad en su corazón que sentía que se le salía, mientras trataba de demostrar cuan felicidad sentía a su amado novio en ese fuerte y cálido abrazo. El la alzo por la cintura y empezó a girarla por el campo y ella reía llena de una infinita felicidad.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba entre las cortinas, que aún estaban cerradas en la habitación de Candy, cuando de pronto Dorotly entro en la habitación con sigilo y se acercó a ella para despertarla con suavidad.

-Lamento mucho despertarla señorita, pero el Señor Lionel está aquí y desea hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Señorita! –Exclamo la mucama sujetando la mano de Candy

Candy sonrió felizmente –Anthony me pidió que me casara con el

-¡Oh señorita, muchas felicidades Candy!

-Era de su madre

-Hacen una pareja hermosa Candy

-Lo sé –Dijo ella levantándose -¿Lionel quiere hablarme verdad?

-Sí y si me permite, creo que debería quitarse el anillo señorita, creo que es mejor que él no se entere.

-Tienes razón Dorotly –Candy camino hacia su alhajero y tomo una cadena de oro –Lo llevare colgado en el pecho…

-¿Cerca del corazón?

-Si así es cerca de mi corazón, por favor dile a Lionel que bajare en unos minutos

-Por supuesto

Unos minutos después, Candy ingresaba al despacho de Richard, donde Lionel lo esperaba sentado en el escritorio del difunto duque, al ingresar el hombre le sonrió maliciosamente, ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Buenos días Lionel –Dijo con frialdad

-¿Por qué razón no me llamas tío?

-Simplemente porque no lo eres y no siento que lo seas, jamás lo sentí.

La frialdad de la voz de aquella joven lo hizo levantar una ceja, molesto

-Dorotly me dijo que querías decirme algo, bien te escucho.

-En efecto, quiero que hablemos de Terrence y de lo que está haciendo con la fortuna Grandchester

-Lo que Terrence haga o deje de hacer es asunto suyo, es su dinero después de todo ¿no?

-¿Te parece correcto que lo despilfarre?

-¿Cómo?

-Se la pasa de sastre en sastre, de compra en compra, de cantina en cantina, de fiesta en fiesta y no ha pasado ni un solo día por la oficina.

-Creo que está haciendo exactamente lo que todos hacen o al menos la mayoría de los aristócratas y eso te incluye a ti

-Yo soy un adulto y…

-No tienes la autoridad moral para criticar sus actos.

Lionel frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras –Yo puedo responder por mis actos

-Por supuesto, ¿Deseas decirme algo más?

-Tienes que ayudarme a recuperar la fortuna de los Grandchester, Richard confiaba mucho en ti, estoy casi seguro de que si lo deseas también te ganaras la confianza de Terrence, debes convencerlo de que me traspase todos los bienes a mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú, tiene sus artimañas –Dijo sonriendo –Quiero que lo enamores, quiero que lo convenzas de hacer lo que te he dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere que enamore a Terrence?

-Es la única forma de que así le puedas pedir que me entregue la herencia, tú serias como su Dalila….le quitaras la gran fuerza a Sansón.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Lionel?

-Debes entender, es lo mejor para todos Candy, Terrence quiere acabar con el legado de los Grandchester, quiere destruirnos y no podemos permitirlo

-Pero Richard….

-Richard debió estar delirando al momento de nombrarlo heredero universal, yo debí heredar, solo yo podre cuidar los intereses de la familia ¿me apoyaras y ayudaras verdad Candy?

-Por supuesto que no, Terrence es el heredero y yo lo voy a apoyar

Lionel furioso la tomo por los hombros y la acerco hacia el viéndola con furia. -¡Debes ayudarme Candy!

-¡Suélteme! ¡No lo hare nunca!

-Ayúdame y te convertiré en la próxima duquesa de Grandchester –Dijo molesto -¡Serás mi esposa Candy!

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡Debes ayudarme, es tu obligación!

-¡No lo hare, no lo hare nunca!

-¡Maldita testaruda, eres idéntica a tu madre!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende Candy? –Dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa triunfante –Se mucho de tu madre y si te portas bien puedo decirte mucho sobre ella

-No voy a traicionar a Richard

-¿No quieres acaso saber de tu madre?

-No así, no si el costo es traicionar a Richard y a Terrence. –Dio un paso hacia la puerta pero Lionel la tomo con fuerza del brazo

-Aun no terminamos

-He dicho que no me interesa escuchar nada de lo que digas, Lionel

-¡Debes ayudarme, es tu deber!

-Mi único deber y obligación son con Richard y Terrence

-¡Me ayudaras!

-Suéltame

Candy abofeteo a aquel hombre, quien al recibir la abofeteada, enfurecido la tomo por los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared –Si no me ayudas, lo pagaras muy caro

-No te tengo miedo Lionel

-Deberías…. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Hagas o digas lo que digas no lograras convencerme

-Te arrepentirás

El hombre la soltó bruscamente y enojado salió del despacho, inmediatamente entro Dorotly -¿Esta bien señorita? Escuche gritos y….

-Estoy bien –Dijo con voz temblorosa –Lionel está loco

-¿puedo ayudarla?

-No, estoy bien, no creerías lo que Lionel quiere –Dorotly la miro confundida –Quiere que enamore a Terrence y le pida cederle todo a él.

-¡Qué horror!

-Me dijo que si no lo ayudo, lo lamentare

-Debe contárselo al joven Anthony

-Por supuesto que no, Anthony se preocupara demasiado

-Pero es su prometido

-Pero no deseo afligirlo, no diré nada ¿me entiendes verdad?

-Claro que sí, señorita

Candy se llevó una mano al pecho, para sentir el anillo de su amado Anthony, sentía que así le daría la fuerza y la serenidad de que todo estaría bien, como si el propio Anthony estuviera ahí, dándole un cálido abrazo y confortándola.

No traicionaría a Sir Richard eso era algo seguro, y mucho menos se daría a la tarea de lastimar a Terrence quien pese a no haber ido a conocerla no merecía que ella lo traicionara sin siquiera conocerlo.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada vuelvo a aclarar porque mis capitulos fueron eliminados y al subirlos nuevamente no puse lo que habia puesto al principio de esta gran historia, que no me pertenece es la historia de "robo de un corazon" de la autora Mr. grandchester quien la elimino hace tiempo, me fue enviada por un anonimo (guest) quien me pidio darle continuacion y un final porque nunca tuvo, me siento halagada por eso jejeje ;D**

 **por esa razon decidi aceptarlo y comenzarla a subir, cambiando el titulo "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" yo le he modificado algunas cosas pero en escencia sigue siendo identica a la historia original de esta gran autora, que por cierto si desean leerla como muchos me habian pedido, la estoy empezando a subir nuevamente al fanfiction con el titulo original :D**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y sea de su agrado, pronto se veran ya terry y candy y veran de que forma jijiji :D**

 **naty muchas gracias pro tu review y en efecto nunca abandono mis historias y pese a que esta no es originalmente una idea propia que naciera de mi no la pienso abandonar pues me hace sentir feliz y halagada como ya mencione que alguien quiera que yo sea la que le de uan continuidad a esta maravillosa historia ;D espero te siga gustando**

 **Miriam muchas gracias por el review normalmente actualizo diario o al menos eso trato :D cuando me tarde es por falta de tiempo pero ten por seguro que si actualizo minimo dos o tres veces a la semana :D**

 **keyla1302 muchas gracias por tu review espero te siga gustando**

 **Guest gracias y gracias por hacerme participe de esta historia :D**

 **marisol muchas gracias marisol y gracias por que gracias a ti me di cuenta de ese error en mi pagina mil gracias y espero te siga gustando y en efecto Terrence no le hace ni el menor caso jajaja a ;D que bueno odio a elisa**

 **lucy gracias lucy espero te sigan gustando**

 **cyt hola muchas gracias por tu review, respecto a la historia si te refieres a la historia original ya la estoy subiendo para que la disfruten una vez mas tal cual la escribio la gran escritora mr. grandchester ;D**

 **Darling eveling muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa si algunos son cortos, pero espero te esten gustando y no te apures que ya en el prox capitulo tendran un primer encuentro o tal vez dos jijij ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, confianza y aliento paara seguir con esta historia, tambien por mis demas historias pues hay algunos que no solo leen este fic si no los demas que he escrito ;D**

 **saludos**


	10. CAPITULO 10 ENCUENTROS PARTE 1

Candy se encontraba en el automóvil de Archie quien se desplazaba rápidamente hacia la gran ciudad de Londres, a su lado iba Annie….

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A un pub –Dijo con naturalidad Anthony

-¡¿Un pub?! Pero nosotras no podemos entrar a esos lugares –Se escandalizo Annie

-Por supuesto que lo harán, Archie y yo tenemos algo planeado

-¿Qué han planeado Anthony? –Pregunto Candy

-Confíen en nosotros, no se arrepentirán lo juro

Annie miro a Candy mientras lentamente asentían con la cabeza, pues Anthony era muy confiable para ambas.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verán –Les sonrió dulcemente

-Bien, si tú lo aseguras –Murmuro Annie

Inmediatamente Archie se disgustó –Yo también te lo aseguro

-Claro amor, pero todos sabemos que cuando esta Anthony las cosas nunca salen mal.

–Archie solo hizo un leve gesto de fastidio pues siempre perdía mientras estaba con Anthony, por lo que puso mejor su concentración al camino.

-Espero que les quede la ropa –Comento divertido mientras continuaba manejando

-¿Ropa? –Preguntaron ambas chicas sorprendidas

-¿Acaso nos vemos mal? –Pregunto Candy mirando su vestido

-Lo que Archie quiso decir, es que necesitan ropa de chico

-¿Cómo que ropa de chico? –Exclamo Annie asustada

-No pueden entrar a un pub vistiendo como chicas, pues solo pueden entrar chicos.

-¿Y dónde nos cambiaremos? –Candy comenzaba a temer aquella respuesta

-En el auto, donde más –Dijo Archie tranquilamente sonriendo

-Tranquilas nosotros nos bajaremos para que se cambien tranquilas –Dijo rápidamente Anthony al ver la cara de las chicas

-Aguafiestas –Murmuro Archie

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían hacia un callejón bastante sucio, para visualizar una puerta algo descuidada, Anthony inmediatamente se adelantó y toco varias veces en una secuencia.

-¿Acaso se requiere una clave?

Antes de que Anthony respondiera, Annie chillo pues había una rata, lo cual asusto a Candy, quien inmediatamente también grito y comenzó a buscar con la mirada aquella criatura que le desagradaba.

-¡Silencio o nos descubrirán! –Exclamo Archie molesto y divertido a la vez

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, salió un joven de cabello castaño para recibirlos -¡Perfecto que bueno que se animaron! Comenzaba a preocuparme de que hubieran cambiado de idea

-Hola Richard ¿Cómo estás? –Anthony y Archie los saludaron con un ademan de manos, ambas chicas saludaron también tímidamente, mientras lo miraban, era un joven algo y delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, su mirada cálida hacía sentirlas tranquilas…

-Tuvimos que convencerlas pero aquí estamos –Comento Anthony –Chicas él es nuestro amigo. Richard

Richard se acercó a ellas para inclinar su rostro y verlas con demasiado detenimiento, Anthony y Archie se habían encargado de vestirlas cubriendo cada parte para que no fueran descubiertas.

Ya no llevaban ninguna joya y la ropa holgada no mostraba ninguna curva de su cuerpo femenino y el cabello lo llevaban oculto bajo un sombrero, las manos las mantenían dentro de los bolsillos para no enseñar sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas por la manicura.

-¡Me alegra que hayan venido! –Dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa –Si yo no estuviera enterado que son sus amigas, creería definitivamente que son muchachos y unos muy bonitos jajajaja –Dijo Richard divertido

-Mucho gusto –Candy le tendió la mano para saludarlo

-Igualmente –Dijo Annie saludándolo también

-Sería mejor que no hablen, sus voces son demasiado agudas como para parecer que es la voz de un muchacho

-¿Así está mejor? –Comento Annie engrosando su delicada voz

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír, Richard después de tomar una bocanada de aire las miro y dijo –Parecen adolescentes –Se explicó del porque la risa

-Cierto, así hablaba Archie cuando lo conocí –Comento Candy burlonamente

-Claro que no –Se quejó el susodicho

-¿crees que lograremos pasar desapercibidas?

-Por supuesto, además el lugar es muy oscuro, por lo que no creo que tengan problema alguno…. ¿Listas? Les tengo una mesa reservada.

Abrió la puerta para que pasaran, Candy y Annie inmediatamente arrugaron la nariz ante el olor del lugar que les daba la bienvenida y de pronto se detuvieron en seco, por lo que los muchachos chocaron contra la espalda de Candy.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto molesto Archie por el golpe

-Lo que sucede es que no vemos nada –Se quejó la rubia

-Deberían ir adelante y así nosotras los tomamos del brazo ¿no creen? –Dijo Annie

-Por supuesto que no, los muchachos no se agarran de otros muchachos –Explicaron inmediatamente los dos jóvenes

-Yo las guio –Richard se ubicó delante de la fila, tomando delicadamente la mano de Candy, quien al sentir la mano de aquel joven inmediatamente se sonrojo por el contacto.

El chicho la miro y le regalo una sonrisa dulce.

-Con la discreción adecuada, dudo mucho que se den cuenta, además con lo larga que está tu manga, ambas manos quedan completamente ocultas.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia una mesa que estaba en el extremo del pub, se detuvo en el lugar con Candy –Esta mesa queda en la parte más oscura del lugar –Susurro –Aquí estarán a salvo de todos –Dijo divertido

-Gracias –Anthony tomo su asiento

-¿Puedes traernos la carta? ¡Ya tengo mucha hambre! –Exclamo Archie sentándose al lado de su primo -¿Qué sucede porque no se sientan?

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente, pues estaban esperando lo más obvio que era imposible que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Las sillas? –Les dijo Annie

Richard comenzó a carcajearse de tal acto, mientras Anthony rápidamente les recordaba su papel de varones y por obvio no podían abrirles las sillas para que tomaran asiento.

Ambas chicas sonrojadas tomaron su asiento, mientras Candy alzo su mano hacia el sombrero pero fue detenida rápidamente por Archie quien le advirtió que no debía hacerlo, recordándole que no debía delatarse que era mujer y no hombre.

-Bien ¿Qué desean beber?

-¡Cerveza! –Exclamo entusiasmada Candy, de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, quien pese a que no distinguía muy bien los rostros, se percataba de todas las miradas puestas en ellas.

-¿Enserio quieres cerveza? –Anthony pregunto nuevamente pensando que era broma de su prometida

-Es que….me gustaría…probarla

-Es tan poco glamoroso –Comento Annie

-Pero los chicos siempre beben cerveza y bueno yo pensé…..ahora somos chicos ¿no? –Dijo la rubia mirándolos

-Claro, entonces yo también tomare una –Comento animadamente Annie

-Bien entonces cuatro cervezas, en un momento se las traigo

Richard se fue, mientras las chicas miraban a su alrededor, aquel lugar estaba lleno de hombres jóvenes quienes bebían amenamente, jugaban cartas, ajedrez o simplemente platicaban, alguno que otro saludaban con un ademan a Archie y Anthony.

-Al parecer los conocen bien por aquí –Comento un poco molesta Annie

-Es un excelente lugar para comer u olvidarse del estudio, tan solo por un rato –Respondió Archie

-Me alegro de que no haya mujeres o estaría realmente celosa en estos momentos

-¿Cómo sabes que no hay otras mujeres disfrazadas en este lugar como ustedes? –Sonrió divertido

Annie lo miro asombrada y molesta a la vez por el comentario de su prometido, por lo que Archie rápidamente se había dado cuenta de lo que había causado su broma e intento remediarlo rápidamente pero….

-¡Aquí están sus bebidas caballeros! ¡Espero que las disfruten!

Candy inmediatamente tomo la suya llevándosela a sus labios, en cuanto la probo, le supo delicioso por lo que tomo un trago largo, hasta que Anthony la apartara de su boca.

-Despacio Candy

-¡Esta delicioso! –Exclamo mientras dejaba el jarro sobre la mesa

Richard rio mientras le señalaba la nariz a Candy quien inmediatamente se tocó la nariz y se percató de que tenía espuma en su nariz.

-Gracias por avisarme

-Voy por sus aperitivos

-¿Es de aquí?

-No, él es americano –Respondió Archie a su prometida

-¿Está estudiando con ustedes?

-No, claro que no Candy, él es un músico y trabaja en este lugar porque le permiten tocar su música de vez en cuando. –Explico Anthony

-¿Músico?

-Sí y ha viajado durante mucho tiempo, este país es su última parada antes de volver a América con su familia

-¡Vaya! ¡Interesante! –Exclamo Annie

-Muy buena persona, pero desgraciadamente no es comprendido ni apoyado por su padre, no tiene mama, pero tiene una hermana la cual quiere mucho –Anthony sonrió mientras relataba

-Se ve que lo conoces muy bien –Comento Candy sonriendo –Él debe apreciarte mucho, para haberlos ayudado a que entráramos al pub.

-Sí, de echo el de la idea fue el, pues le comentamos que ustedes estaban molestas porque no podíamos traerlas a nuestro lugar especial y favorito, el resto de la historia ya la conocen

-Ves amor mío, siempre hablo de ti –Comento Archie con la intención de en contentarse con su prometida

Annie simplemente lo ignoro, por lo que Archie bajo la mirada decepcionado, tomando después unos naipes que estaban en la mesa e invitando a sus acompañantes a jugar póquer, Anthony y Candy asintieron tratando de no burlarse del rostro afligido de su amigo.

Jugaron al póquer y canasta mientras almorzaban amenamente, después de un rato, algunos de los amigos de sus prometidos no tardaron en acercarse para conversar y conocer a los "primos" de estos.

Candy y Annie fingieron sus voces, las cuales a cada rato provocaban las risas de los hombres del bar y burlas pues pensaban que eran adolescentes aun en crecimiento, por su parte las chicas no podían creer que los estuvieran engañando tan convincentemente con los cuentos que les decían.

Ellos comenzaron a comprar rondas de cervezas para todos, Candy bebía muy a gusto cada jarro que le servían, mientras Anthony discretamente trataba de que no las bebiera tan rápidamente para que no se sintiera mal, a lo cual solo le decía que estaba bien pero en voz demasiado alta.

En cuanto lo hizo todos inmediatamente posaron los ojos en Anthony y le dieron un fuerte empujón.

-Deja que disfrute de la fiesta tu primo, Tony vamos no seas aguafiestas –Dijo uno de sus amigos

-Si Tony además ya es hora de que tenga su primera borrachera como todo hombre

-¡Si! ¡Exacto! –Exclamo Candy –Todo chico tiene derecho a divertirse ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritaron todos y le dieron un nuevo jarro a Candy, quien inmediatamente levanto el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago, Anthony por su parte solo la observo pero no dijo nada, solo se prometió a si mismo que no la cuidaría al día siguiente cuando tuviera tremenda resaca.

En ese momento se vio en el escenario a Richard sentado en un taburete con una guitarra.

-Hola amigos, mi jefe ha permitido poder interpretar una de mis canciones favoritas…

-¡Solo espero que no sea una aburrida balada romántica! –Grito Candy con su voz fingida

-¡Si nada de romanticismo! –Exclamo Annie

Richard las miro divertido –Bueno para ser francos si lo es, pues uno de mis amigos ha hecho enojar a su prometida Annie, por lo que me ha pedido que la cante para ella y lo perdone por ser a veces tan idiota

-¡Hey! –Archie se quejo

-¡No hay mujeres en este lugar! ¡Y los hombres no deseamos oír romance! –Exclamo la rubia levantándose de su asiento

-¡Siéntate! –Exclamo Annie jalando a su amiga pues estaba curiosa por las palabras de Richard

-Así es no hay mujeres, pero necesita escucharla para ver si el me contrata para llevarle serenata a su prometida, por supuesto por unas cuantas libras –Dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo –Nada es gratis en esta vida, querido amigo. –Se escucharon las risas de los presentes, mientras comenzaba la canción….

De pronto Candy comenzaba a sentir muchas ganas de… Se quejó tan fuerte que todos los amigos de Anthony la miraron, pero ella rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie para irse directo hacia el sanitario, poniéndose de color verde.

Richard miro aquella escena pero vio que Anthony ni Archie se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, por lo que bajo del escenario y les aviso, sus amigos soltaron una carcajada en cuanto Anthony salió inmediatamente a buscarla al sanitario, mientras Archie le decía que los esperaría en el auto.

-Pobre, tan bien que se la estaba pasando –Murmuro Annie –Estaba divertidísima

-Esa diversión se le ira por el caño, literalmente hablando –Dijo riéndose Richard

-Bueno gracias por todo

-Fue un placer, gusto en conocer a tus primos

-Adiós –Dijo Annie antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Archie para salir del pub.

Una vez en el auto y por primera vez en su vida, Annie tuvo que abrirse sola la puerta, tomo asiento y antes de que reaccionara, Archie ya estaba quitándole el sombrero, mientras la atraía hacia él. –Como he deseado esto toda la tarde

-Espera –Dijo alejándose -¿Quién te dijo que te he perdonado?

-Podemos discutirlo después de besarte ¿sí? –Antes de poder replicar, los labios de Archie estaban sobre los de ella, insistentes por lo que ella se dio por vencida, no tenía caso fingir, pues bastaba con un solo beso así, para saber que siempre lo perdonaría, hoy y siempre.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dentro del pub, se encontraba un rubio tocando la puerta del sanitario realmente preocupado pues solo escuchaba a su novia y lamentándose mucho por lo que ella estaba pasando pero pensando que sería una muy buena anécdota que podrían contarle a sus hijos en un futuro.

-¿Estas bien? –Candy escuchaba los toquidos a la puerta y levemente abrió los ojos, para volver a sentir una arcada y sintió que el alma se le iba por el retrete.

-Responde por favor ¿necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Me….quier….morir…. –Dijo entrecortadamente levantándose del suelo con dificultad

-Te lo dije

-No me regañes….ahorita….no –Dijo mientras se acercaba al lavabo

-Puedes por favor abrirme y dejar que te ayude

Lo medito por unos instantes viéndose al espejo, decidió que era mejor que su prometido no la viera en ese estado, pensando que seguramente saldría corriendo por la gran palidez que tenía y unas ligeras ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos.

Abrió la llave del agua y poso sus manos ahí, dejando que el chorro de agua fría cayera sobre ellas, sintiéndose realmente mejor con el agua…

-Estoy bien, solo necesito unos minutos

-Te esperare

-No por favor, estoy bien, espérame en la entrada –Pidió

-Bien pero si no sales en cinco minutos vengo por ti

Ella escucho como se alegaba por lo que procedió a quitarse el sombrero e inmediatamente el cabello rubio cayó sobre sus hombros, el cual estaba todo alborotado.

Poso su cabeza bajo la llave para mojárselo, sintiendo que el agua fría le estaba haciendo sentir realmente bien y lentamente cerro los ojos por unos segundos cuando…

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta que la hicieron abrir los ojos rápidamente, levanto rápidamente la cabeza provocando que un mareo la invadiera, se aferró al lavabo y haciendo un respiro profundamente antes de ir hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien Anthony….. –Sus palabras murieron al encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos azules que nunca había visto en su vida, dejándola helada.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews jejeje XD**

 **rgranchester en este es un encuentro breve pero a partir de aqui comienza lo bueno, bueno aqui no tanto pues aun no cruzan palabra pero ya se veran ;D brevemente pero lo hicieron y ya despues se veran mas jejejeje mucho diria yo XD**

 **naty muchas gracias naty por tu review y claro espero que me de tiempo de subir el otro jejeje espero que los disfruten ;D**

 **Miriam hola muchas gracias por tus reviews lamentablemente no es anthony fic es terry fic pero estoy escribiendo un anthony fic que es "en busqueda del amor" aun asi espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic y pronto subire otro anthony fic aparte del que estoy escribiendo lo prometo pues tienes razon no hay tantos XD**

 **Veronique holi muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer mis fics espero que te sigan gustando y pronto seria el encuentro definitivo entre estos dos jejejeej ;D**

 **Guest por nada al contrario gracias por poner tu confianza en mi jejeej ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios ;D**

 **espero q el capitulo sea de su agrado, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites XD**

 **saludos y lindo dia**


	11. CAPITULO 11 ENCUENTROS PARTE 2

Aquellos zafiros la miraban con una mezcla de frialdad, sorpresa y enojo, sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, por lo que primero que hizo fue correr, sin siquiera darle tiempo de hacer algo….

-¡¿Qué demonios….?! –Alcanzo a oír decir a aquel hombre, después de que le diera un fuerte empujón.

Terrence quien no había terminado de reaccionar, se puso de pie mientras Candy corría por el pasillo para ir directamente a la salida, Richard quien estaba por ahí la vio correr como si huyera de algo, por lo que se asomó y justo a tiempo para poder detener al hombre que la perseguía.

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo Richard disculpándose

El duque lanzo un rugido e intento ponerse nuevamente de pie pero sus piernas se habían atorado con las de Richard, quien se había asegurado de que así fuera.

-¡Debería tener más cuidado y fijarse por dónde anda! –Le grito Terrence furioso

-¿yo? Pero si usted fue el que venía corriendo, ¿Qué no sabe que está prohibido? –Dijo inocentemente el músico

-¡Guarde silencio de una buena vez y retírese de mi camino! –Le dijo el ojiazul mientras se ponía en pie nuevamente

-¿Le sucede algo?

-Nada, ¡Lo que sucede es que me atacaron en el sanitario y fue una mujer! ¡Estoy seguro!

-¿Cómo dice? Pero eso es imposible, aquí está prohibida la entrada a mujeres, señor

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¡Pues creo que no es del todo cierto, pues yo vi una! –Dijo molesto -¿Acaso cree que miento?

-¿Qué? No por supuesto que no, señor –Terrence solamente lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras se alejaba de él, con los puños cerrados por la furia y la burla.

 _"_ _Me he salvado_ " pensó Richard suspirando

Terrence llego a la barra de aquel pub, donde el cantinero le sirvió una copa de whisky, mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con aquel hombre que parecía estar muy molesto.

-¿acaso es un día difícil para usted, señor?

-Si así es, oiga…. –Miro al hombre con desconfianza -¿De casualidad no vio a una mujer rubia por aquí?

-No señor, eso es imposible, la entrada está prohibida para las mujeres.

 _"_ _¿Entonces, me estaré volviendo loco_?" Pensó desesperado por creer que tal vez estuviera alucinando cosas.

Prefirió dejarlo en el olvido, por lo que se dispuso a beber su copa de whisky pensando que tal vez aquella persona debió ser solo un adolescente, nada más que lo debió haber confundido por su gran cabello rubio con una mujer.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel lugar, el cual estaba lleno de hombres jóvenes de su edad, la mayoría debía estar estudiando en las universidades cercanas tal vez Eton u Oxford.

Posiblemente estudiaban leyes, economía o medicina tal vez, pero ninguno de aquellos jóvenes estudiaba lo que él consideraba la mejor carrera del mundo, la más emocionante, la más apasionante, la más inesperada e interesante, la cual era Teatro.

No había cosa que le gustara más que perderse en la lectura de alguna maravillosa obra, escrita por algunos de los maestros de la gran literatura, mientras se imaginaba la escenografía y la vestimenta que utilizarían los actores, cada movimiento, gesto y el tono de voz de los personajes.

Cuando lograba obtener un poco más de dinero, se daba el lujo de asistir al teatro, comprando obviamente el boleto más barato y sentarse para admirar y disfrutar lo que consideraba para él, un hermoso sueño imposible.

 _"_ _Muchas gracias por eso padre_ " pensó amargamente

El duque de Grandchester se había encargado de que nadie contratara a su hijo en los teatros del país, pues él no iba a permitirle a su único hijo y el heredero de tan grande título, que tirara a la basura su vida por querer ser actor o ejerciera la profesión que Eleonor tenia.

Se le escapo un gran suspiro melancólico de sus labios, al pensar nuevamente en su madre, su primer encuentro no había sido agradable y el segundo no fue con exactitud tampoco el mejor, es más después de la muerte de su padre no había sabido nada de ella.

Aquel cálido y dulce abrazo tan esperado nunca llego, las palabras que cruzaron aquella primera vez habían atravesado como cuchillos el corazón del joven, la segunda vez que la vio y escucho no había sido mejor.

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar aquel pensamiento, ya no quería verla nunca más.

.

.

.

Archie y Annie se encontraban en un hermoso y apasionado beso cuando….

-¡Vámonos rápido Archie! –Candy venia como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo

-Gatita, te recuerdo que no soy tu chofer, cariño

-¡Te digo que arranques, ya ahora mismo! –Le jalo su oreja

-¡Aaaah! Está bien pero dime…. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea –Se adelantó el rubio –Ella solo me tomo la mano y me hizo correr hasta el coche.

Archie no espero más respuestas, arranco el motor y comenzó la marcha, mientras tanto una joven rubia volteaba hacia atrás, a la vez daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo que sucedió es que llamaron a la puerta del baño y yo pensé que era Anthony, por lo que abrí la puerta pero…..me encontré con un hombre quien me miro sorprendido

-¡Por todos los cielos! –Se quejó Archie

-Yo…..solo lo empuje…y corrí, pero me comenzó a perseguir, creo que Richard logro detenerlo….no estoy segura…

-Espero que piense que fue su imaginación –Comento Annie cruzando los dedos.

-Me imagino la cara de susto que pusiste al verlo, Candy –Comento Archie divertido –Corrías como si tu vida dependiera de ello, por lo que veo pues ya te sientes mejor ¿no es así?

La sonrisa del rostro del Candy, comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras el poco color que había recuperado comenzaba a desaparecer, inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la mano y le dio una mirada fulminante llena de furia a su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que recordarlo?! ¡Bocón!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Sera mejor que te detengas, Archie –Inmediatamente Anthony coloco una mano en el hombre de Candy al notar que se ponía verde.

-¿Parar? –Miro por el retrovisor -¡No lo puedo creer! –Detuvo el auto -¡Sácala rápido! ¡No quiero que se ponga así en mi auto! –Dijo desesperado -¡Vamos Tony!

-Tan solo es un auto –Dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras ayudaba a Candy

-¡Pero es mi auto! –Menciono pasando rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a la rubia, quien inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia los arbustos -¡Y pensar que ella será la próxima señora Brown!

-Pobre Candy –Murmuro Annie preocupada, mientras le daba un pañuelo y un frasco de sales a Anthony.

Vieron a Candy sentarse en el suelo, para después dejarse caer de espaldas sobre él, todos corrieron hacia ellos preocupados. Anthony le puso el frasco de sales debajo de la nariz y ella comenzó a despertar mientras se sentaba de golpe.

-¡Mi cabeza! –Se quejo

Annie y Archie comenzaron a reírse, mientras la rubia fruncía su seño molesta.

-¿Acaso les resulta gracioso que esté a punto de morirme?

-Por favor gatita nadie se ha muerto por una resaca, lo cual es lo que tú tienes por traviesa –Comento riendo Archie

-Te advertimos que no bebieras como si fueras pez –Comento Annie

-Pero…

-Ya basta, no la molesten –Interrumpió Anthony -¿Crees que podemos irnos ya, Candy?

-¡A mi auto no sube de nuevo!

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Anthony ignoro a su primo, mientras Candy asintió con debilidad, inmediatamente él la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla nuevamente al auto, donde la deposito con suma suavidad y una vez acomodados ella reposo su cabeza en el regazo de su novio.

Mientras manejaba hacia el castillo Grandchester, Archie rogaba a todos los cielo que Candy no fuera a sentirse mal nuevamente dentro de su flamante y nuevo auto.

Al llegar al castillo, Candy ya se encontraba completamente dormida en el regazo de su amado Anthony.

-Candy, despierta pequeña ya llegamos –Dijo Anthony mientras la movía suavemente

-¿Eh? –Se quejó sin abrir los ojos

-Ya llegamos a casa….

-Déjame dormir….

-Tienes que levantarte, mi amor

La rubia simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro profundo, para después acomodarse más y seguir durmiendo. Los tres jóvenes se miraron sin saber que hacer hasta que….

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Los tres jóvenes dieron un grito al escuchar la voz cerca de ellos.

-¡Por dios Dorotly que susto nos diste! –Comento Annie

-¿Qué ocurre con la señorita Candy? –Pregunto mirando a su ama, aunque bien se imaginaba lo que podría haberle pasado, pues le llego el olor a cerveza y además de ver la vestimenta de la joven.

-Podemos explicártelo, nosotros…. –Comenzó a hablar Anthony nerviosamente

-Preferiría no saberlo, mejor ayúdame a subirla a su alcoba, por favor

-Claro

Anthony la siguió hacia el castillo, mientras los otros jóvenes solo los observaron, Dorotly ingreso antes para asegurarse que ninguno de los sirvientes estuviera por ahí, con mucho sigilo ingresaron a la habitación de la rubia, donde Anthony la deposito en su cama.

-Bien ya estás en tu hogar

-Todo me da vueltas

-Yo la cuidare –Dorotly se acercó, mientras vertía agua en un pañuelo para mojar la frente de su ama

-Bien, trata de descansar y veras que mañana te sentirás mejor –Se inclinó para besar su frente

-Anthony –Suspiro –Te quiero –Anthony la miro dulcemente, mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

-Descansa pequeña

Candy volvió a suspirar mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, Anthony miro a Dorotly quien estaba seria, antes de irse –Gracias por todo

-Mi trabajo es cuidarla y velar por su bienestar

-Claro lo sé, gracias

Al llegar al auto, vio las caras de alivio de su primo y novia, mientras subía con rapidez al auto.

-Creí que no volverías, ¿acaso no viste la cara de Dorotly?

-Es natural, pues ella quiere mucho a Candy y siempre se preocupa por ella

-No debiste dejar que ella bebiera tanto Tony.

-No puedo prohibirle que haga lo que ella quiere hacer –Dijo tranquilamente –No soy su dueño

-Pobre, mañana va a tener tremenda resaca –Comento Annie

-Pero la pasamos muy bien ¿o no mi bella dama?

-Claro que sí, fue muy divertido –Dijo mientras le daba un beso dulce en su mejilla –Gracias por esta inolvidable tarde

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas de aquella alcoba donde una rubia, aun descansaba, mientras una doncella entraba con sumo cuidado de no despertarla hasta estar cerca de ella….

-¡Buenos días Señorita Candy!

Aquel efusivo saludo despertó a la rubia quien inmediatamente sintió como si un cañón le hubiera disparado junto a ella, sobresaltada despertó y de inmediato sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos.

-¡¿Cómo se siente esta mañana?! –Dorotly le sonreía con inocencia

-Como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?

-Fuimos a pasear…

-¿A un bar? –Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de la sorpresa. –No es necesario ser un genio para darme cuenta de donde estuvieron, señorita Candy, pues su ropa olía a cigarrillo y el auto olía a cerveza, además de que me parece interesante su vestimenta

-¡No hicimos nada malo, solo fuimos a un pub universitario!

-¿Un pub? Pero ese no es lugar para una señorita…

-En realidad no son tan malos como lo hacen ver, había muchos jóvenes de la edad de Anthony y Archie y nadie sospecho que éramos chicas

-Aun así no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, recuerde que debe cuidar su buen nombre

-Te aseguro que nadie me vio Dorotly, después de todo no importa nadie me conoce

En ese momento una mucama entro a la habitación después de tocar la puerta, con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y un sobre. –Llego esto para usted

-Muchas gracias –Inmediatamente tomo las rosas y se las llevó a la nariz, mientras tomaba la carta de Anthony, la cual al abrirla salieron inmediatamente dos píldoras.

 _Buenos días mí amada Candy:_

 _Las rosas son para que recuerdes lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo, las aspirinas son para que tomes un par de estas con agua, ya sé que odias las medicinas pero con esto te garantizo que te sentirás mejor en un dos por tres._

 _Princesa, hoy debo volver a Londres, pero intentare verte antes de que me vaya, pero por si no lo puedo hacer, no olvides que siempre pienso en ti y que estas en mi corazón siempre porque te amo mucho Candy y que nos veremos el próximo fin de semana._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Anthony_

-Enseguida le traeré su desayuno

-No, tengo que ir a ver a Anthony

-Pero debería desayunar antes, señorita

-No puedo, debo alcanzarlo antes de que regrese a Londres

-De acuerdo, pediré que ensillen su caballo

-Gracias

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba desmontando a su yegua en los establos de la mansión Ardley, mientras volvía a poner su anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El ama de llaves le permitió ingresar a la casa, ella tomo asiento en el sofá, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió repentinamente y sintió la sangre congelarse cuando vio quien ingresaba al salón…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Buenos días tía Elroy

-Yo no soy tu tía, niña

-Disculpe, señora Elroy –Ella miro la vestimenta de Candy con gran disgusto –Una dama no usa pantalones

-Yo…bueno….

-Tampoco visita a un hombre en su casa, ¡es una verdadera lástima que Richard haya perdido su dinero en una persona que no tiene remedio como tú, hubiera sido mejor que invirtiera en caballos de carrera, por lo menos estaría seguro de su linaje y procedencia!

Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón ante el desprecio que ella le tenía, y lo hacía notorio con sus palabras frías y crueles.

-Podrías ser hija de una ramera y…

-Mi madre no era eso…

-¿Quién sabe? Nadie sabe nada ni siquiera quien era, debió haber sido tan terrible que por esa razón Richard lo oculto.

-No tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así

-Claro que sí, estas en mi casa y porque nunca permitiré que Anthony se case con alguien que ni siquiera se sabe su origen.

-Pues no lograra impedirlo, nos amamos

-Es demasiado joven para darse cuenta de que solo estás interesada en su dinero, pero a mí no me vas a engañar.

-Por supuesto que no ¡Yo amo a Anthony!

-Dime de una buena vez, ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? ¿Cuánto deseas para alejarte de él?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Todos tenemos un precio, así que ahora dime el tuyo querida

-Está equivocada señora

-Yo conozco a las mujeres como tú, por eso ahora dime ¿Cuánto deseas?

-Yo amo a Anthony, mi amor es sincero y no está a la venta

-¡Nunca permitiré el matrimonio, una golfa como tú no será miembro jamás de mi familia!

-¡Tía Elroy!

La voz de Anthony hizo que la anciana se sobresaltara, al ver la cara de su sobrino la cual estaba llena de furia, la hizo palidecer.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No voy a permitir que le hables así a la mujer que amo –Exclamo molesto

-Pero ella no es digna de ti

-¡La amo y me voy a casar con ella!

-¡No lo permitiré!

El rubio dio un paso hacia ella, lleno de furia, Candy jamás lo había visto tan molesto, parecía que estaba a punto de gritarle, por lo que ella lo tomo suavemente del brazo para hacerlo retroceder.

-Anthony….

El la miro y se dulcifico la mirada que tenía, mientras le sonreía de lado. –Tranquila Candy –Murmuro mientas le daba un beso en la frente, lo cual hizo que se enojara más la anciana, por la consideración que su sobrino tenia hacia Candy. –Tía Elroy, te agradezco mucho que me hayas acogido cuando mi padre me envió a Londres, pero no tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme a quien no debo amar o decirme a quien debo amar, pues en el corazón no se manda, y yo he elegido a Candy, me casare con ella te guste o no.

De repente los ojos de tía Elroy parecían salirse de sus orbitas cuando vio en el dedo anular de la joven, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. -¡Ese anillo era de Pauna! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dárselo a esta?!

-¡Se lo he dado porque ella es mi prometida, ya acéptalo! –La anciana lo miro con furia, tal como lo hacía cuando era niño para intimidarlo pero…. –Lo lamento mucho tía, pero eso ya no funciona conmigo, porque ya no soy un niño.

-¡Jamás la aceptare!

-Qué pena porque será mi esposa, quieras o no

-Entonces hablare con tu padre….

-Hazlo pero nadie impedirá que me case con ella.

La anciana le lanzo una mirada de odio a la rubia antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-¿Por qué razón me desprecia tanto? Yo no tengo la culpa de no tener padres

-Candy…

-Tal vez tiene razón y no debo casarme contigo, pues no tengo linaje.

-¡No debe importarnos eso Candy! ¡Yo te amo!

-¿Seguro que soportaras el desprecio de tu familia, por mi culpa?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Por qué no creo que tus demás parientes y la sociedad me traten diferente a como lo hace ella o sí? Me van a despreciar por mi origen y no importa cuanta educación haya recibido, sigo siendo un don nadie, sin linaje…. –Comenzó a sollozar de rabia e impotencia, casi nunca la veía que le afectaran o se avergonzara de ser una recogida. Intento abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió – ¡No! ¡No quiero compasión y mucho menos la tuya Anthony!

-¿Compasión? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por eso me amas no? Solo para rescatarme de mí….

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-¡No necesito…..!

-¡No estoy contigo por lastima, ni para rescatarte! –La tomo de los hombros -¡Estoy contigo porque quiero y deseo estar contigo, porque simplemente la vida sin ti, sin tu amor no tiene ningún sentido para mí, pues ya no la concibo si tú no estás a mi lado!

-Pero….

-Quiero estar contigo porque te amo y porque cada lágrima que tú derramas, es una herida que se abre en mi corazón. –Ella lo miro dulcemente pues sus palabras le daban tranquilidad en su alma y corazón –Te amo y nos casaremos así todo el mundo esté en contra nuestra.

-¿Aunque….?

-Tengo el apoyo de mi padre y tú me diste tu palabra, ¿te echaras para atrás?

Sintió como poco a poco un peso se quitaba de su espalda, mientras miraba al amor de su mirada, pensando " _¿Cómo decirle que no, si es lo que más deseo en el mundo? Casarme con el amor de mi vida y pasar el resto de esta con él."_

-¿Candy?

-Claro que no me echare para atrás, Anthony, no importa nada ni quien se interponga, me casare contigo –Dijo sonriéndole

-No permitiré que nada nos separe

-¿por tu honor?

-Por supuesto –Dijo el mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz

.

.

.

En el club hípico, se encontraba un joven quien estaba a punto de montar, aunque hacía años que no lo hacía y tal vez había perdido la destreza. Se dirigió a un caballo árabe que lo estaba esperando.

Desde un ventanal de las salitas de aquel club, se encontraba una joven que observaba atentamente a Terrence quien cruzaba el jardín, lo vio muy varonil y peligroso en su manera de andar, parecía listo a matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

-¿Qué sucede Elisa, adónde vas?

-Voy a buscar un semental

La joven frunció el ceño confundida, pero se volvió para seguir la conversación con sus otros acompañantes. Neil Leagan vio los pasos de su hermana mientras pensaba que su hermana no era nada indecisa.

Terrence de pronto olio el perfume exótico, sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de aquel perfume por lo que no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saberlo. Después de unos minutos ella carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-No soy un palafrenero por lo que si necesitas ayuda, busca a uno

-Se perfectamente que no lo eres –Dijo mientras se acercaba –Eres el duque de Grandchester

-A tus órdenes

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-¿acaso debería recordarte?

-Bien pues entonces me presentare nuevamente soy Elisa Leagan y fuimos compañeros del colegio San Pablo

-¿San Pablo? –La escrudiño con la mirada

-Así es, han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que nos vimos

-¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que tú y tu hermano se rieran de mí?

-Imaginaba que recordarías eso pero fue hace tanto….

-Ni tanto

-¿Qué te parece si me permites remediar aquellos recuerdos con la mejor presentación en la ciudad? Podemos darte una gran bienv….

-No gracias, no necesito tu ayuda –Dijo cortante –Soy el nuevo duque de Grandchester

-Si lo sé, todo Londres en realidad.

-¿Por qué no me dices que quieres para no perder más el tiempo con esta charla sin sentido?

-La pasarías muy bien con nosotros

-Dudo mucho que sea una buena compañía para una dama como tú, pues soy un bastardo ¿lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no lo eres –Tomo su mano entre las suyas –Como bien has dicho ya, eres el nuevo duque de Grandchester y cualquier mujer estaría fascinada y orgullosa de estar en tu compañía

-¿También tú?

-Claro que si

-Pues que lastima que no pensabas eso de mí hace un par de años –Se aparto

-Olvidemos el pasado, querido Terrence, éramos unos niños y los niños suelen ser crueles.

-Perversos creo que es la palabra adecuada, en particular tu hermano

-Te ofrezco disculpas en nombre de mi hermano

-Ahórratelas no me interesan sus disculpas

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que me disculpes?

Terrence solo enarco su ceja, mientras Elisa volvía acercarse a el –Podríamos pasarla muy bien tú y yo.

-No me gustan las mujeres agresivas, Elisa

-Puedo ser como tu me lo pidas

-No muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento

-Puedo hacerte sentir muy…..satisfecho

Terrence la tomo en sus brazos mientras se inclinaba en sus labios de ella, sus bocas quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia una de la otra, Elisa sintió el aliento de aquel hombre sobre su rostro

 _"_ _Me va a besar_ " pensó feliz por haber logrado su cometido, cerrando lentamente sus ojos

Terrence la miro y una sonrisa se revelo en sus labios –He dicho que no me interesa –Dijo apartándola con rudeza que ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, atónita por lo que había ocurrido, mientras miro como se subió en su caballo y comenzó a galopear hacia el jardín, nunca antes había sido rechazada, ni habían mostrado tanto desagrado por ella como lo hizo aquel joven…

-Serás mío, ya lo veras Terrence –Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza –Nadie impedirá que sea la próxima duquesa de Grandchester –Sonrió amargamente mientras regresaba a la salita del club

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews**

 **he recibido una queja de un anonimo nefrety me parece que se puso asi, ahora ya no encuentro su review, indicando que como me atrevia a hacerle esto a la autora de la gran historia, bien quiero que sepa que no lo estoy haciendo por quererme robar el credito de esta maravillosa historia, me pidieron amablemente que le diera final y no le veo algo malo pues muchos se quedaron con ganass y yo se lo que es encontrar grandes historias donde las dejan abandonadas a la mitad de lo mas emocionante, por lo cual le pido que si de alguna forma se sintio ofendida, realmente no se porque, o si piensa que me la estoy robando lo cual no es verdad pues en ambos fics aclare que la idea de la gran historia no fue mia si no de mrgrandchester.**

 **bien no por esto dejare de subirlos lo prometo siempre y cuando no congelen mi cuenta jajaaj ;D**

 **rgranchester muchas gracias por tu review y prometo hacerrlos mas largos jejeje :D**

 **samii muchas gracias samii espero te siga gustando y pronto se vera el gran ecuentro de terry y candy ;D**

 **naty jijiji si es algo divertido imaginarse a Candy borracha y gritando eso jejejeje ;D y pronto ya se veran jejejeje :D**

 **magali espero que este nuevo capitulo te agrade gracias por tu hermoso review**

 **lucy hola querida lamento mucho que ayer ya no haya podido subir dos, pero espero lo compense hoy, lo que sucede es que el trabajo es algo estresante jjejeje pero espero te guste el cap ;D**

 **Veronique muchas gracias por tu review ;D y pronto tendran mas encuentros antes de enterarse de que es duque y protegida jejejeje :D**

 **Soadora muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho haberte dejado asi, espero te guste este nuevo cap ;D**

 **gracias a todos ;D**

 **saludos lindo dia**


	12. CAPITULO 12 UN HADA DE LOS BOSQUES

Era un día lluvioso en la gran ciudad de Londres, un carruaje pasaba por las grandes calles hasta posarse por fin frente a un gran edificio, el cual tenía el emblema de los Grandchester.

-¿Segura de que es buena idea? –Dorotly estaba nerviosa, mientras miraba como su ama le pagaba al conductor

-Claro que sí, ya es hora de que Terrence Grandchester y yo nos conozcamos ¿no lo crees?

-No creo que sea correcto que usted venga, debió esperar a que el enviara por usted.

-No tiene nada de malo, soy su protegida ¿no? Deberá recibirme quiere o no quiera, es lo menos que merezco por el tiempo que me ha ignorado.

-Está bien señorita

-No te preocupes Dorotly todo estará bien ¿Qué sería lo peor?

Candy empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el gran edificio, sin esperar respuesta de la doncella, en cuanto abrió el vestíbulo la recepcionista le sonrió cálidamente al reconocerla.

-Señorita Candy ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Hola Helen, muy bien ¿Se encuentra Edwards?

-Por supuesto, está en su despacho, la anunciare

-Muchas gracias

Minutos más tarde, Candy se encontraba sentada en la oficina de Edwards, quien le sonreía amablemente.

-¿acaso ha venido sola, querida niña?

-No por supuesto que no, Dorotly me acompaña, pero le pedí que esperara afuera.

-Qué bueno, no es bien visto que una señorita este viajando sola.

-¿Por qué? Muchas mujeres lo hacen

-Pero usted es la protegida de la familia Grandchester

-Nadie lo sabe Edwards

-Tienes razón, pero de cualquier modo ya no eres una chiquilla para andar corriendo de aquí para allá y mucho menos sola, pero dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí querida?

-Bien, lo que sucede es que deseo hablar con Terrence ¿sabe usted si se encuentra aquí?

-No él no está aquí

-Pero…. ¿Por qué?, Richard siempre estaba aquí y mucho más a esta hora –Exclamo sorprendida

-Debe entender primero que nada que Terrence no es como Sir Richard

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que…tal vez para Terrence no es algo…como decirlo…..importante ni le interesa los negocios de la empresa

-¿Cómo?

-No ha vuelto a poner un pie en este edificio, desde que firmo los papeles de su herencia

-¿Qué? Pero…en todos los periódicos aparece diariamente su nombre

-Supongo que hablas de las notas sociales, Terrence se ha vuelto popular en las últimas semanas

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido? -Se indignó –Él es el represente de la familia Grandchester, el debería estar al frente de la compañía, Richard siempre decía que confiaba en usted, pero pese a que fuera el más competente de su empresa, siempre decía que él debía está aquí, por cualquier cosa.

-Tienes razón Candy, lamentablemente creo que a Terrence no le interesa ninguno de estos asuntos, simplemente no le importa.

-Pero debe cuidar su herencia, por….

-Si me permites aclarar algo, es su herencia sí, pero es una herencia que él no deseaba y que si la acepto fue para disgustar a Cecile y a Lionel, quienes estaban como hienas esperando a que el renunciara para repartirse la gran fortuna de los Grandchester

Edwards le conto todo lo sucedido aquel día en el que Terrence había estado en aquella misma oficina con Cecile y Lionel.

-¿Entonces el…..?

-A mi parecer solo desea vengarse de ellos, por eso creo que ha decido gastarse todo el legado de su padre, de la peor manera y divertirse por la impotencia de Lionel al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo y también de Cecile cada que pueda, estoy seguro que lo hará por eso.

-Él no puede hacer eso, Richard confiaba en él, no puede hacerle esto, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer Edwards?

-Solo esperar…

-No creo que sea la mejor solución –Dijo inmediatamente –Hablare con el

-No creo que sea lo mejor, adema Candy…el piensa que tú eres una niña

-¿Qué? –Lo miro con sorpresa

-El cree que eres una niña, seguramente piensa que estas en algún internado

-Pues si que se llevara una gran sorpresa al verme –Comento molesta

-No lo hagas disgustar Candy, recuerda que ahora es tu tutor

-¿Usted cree que se encuentre en la mansión de la calle Bond?

-Creo que no es buena idea Candy

-Necesito hablar con el

-Pero perderías solo tu tiempo….

-No me importa, tengo que hablar con el

Solo la vio salir de ahí, pensando que de cualquier forma no lograría persuadirla de que no fuera a buscar a su tutor.

 _"_ _Creo que de cualquier forma, es mejor que ya se conozcan"_ pensó

.

.

.

Llegaron a una gran mansión de la calle Bond, donde Candy inmediatamente dejo escapar un silbido de admiración, al ver tal estructura preciosa, era grande y de color gris, con el tejado azul, tenía varios ventanales y dos escalones que conducían a la puerta principal de la casa, mientras ella seguía viendo aquella hermosa casa, Dorotly se sonrojaba, pues la gente miraba con curiosidad a Candy, pues no estaba bien visto que las mujeres silbaran de esa manera, más bien de ninguna manera.

-Es hermosa

-¿acaso no la había visto antes?

-Si hace años, pero Richard no acostumbraba a traerme –Comento –Espero que ese Terrence la esté disfrutando también.

Ambas subieron los grandes escalones que conducían a la puerta principal, al llegar tocaron inmediatamente, enseguida el portón se abrió.

-¿Qué desean? –El hombre las miraba de manera arrogante, la peor que cualquier persona antes le hubieran dado.

-Quiero hablar con el duque de Grandchester

-¿Quién es usted?

-Candice White

-¿Quién?

-Candice White y necesito hablar con el

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita pero el duque está durmiendo

-¿Cómo? ¿A esta hora? –Exclamo sorprendida -¡No importa despiertelo! Dígale que estoy aquí y que tengo que hablar con el inmediatamente

Bertam la miro incrédulo y con una gran curiosidad, sin entender porque razón insistía tanto en hablar con aquel jovencito que era el nuevo duque de Grandchester.

-Bien espere un momento aquí, por favor

Terrence se encontraba tomando su desayuno en el jardín, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su perfecto rostro, al ver una vez más en el periódico su nombre, claro en las páginas sociales.

Solo se imaginaba las miradas de Lionel y Cecile quienes seguramente no se la estaban pasando tan bien como el, eso lo hacía feliz.

-Mi lord tiene una visita

-Yo no recibo visitas de ningún tipo –Dijo mientras levantaba levemente su mirada hacia Bertam

-Dice la joven que su nombre es Candice White y que le urge hablar con usted

-¿Candice White? –Pensó por unos minutos –No conozco a ninguna Candy

Regreso a su lectura, Bertam no necesito indicaciones para comprender que no le interesaba y que no lo molestaran, por lo que dio media vuelta para ir a la entrada.

-Perdone pero el duque de Grandchester no puede atenderla en este momento

-¿Por qué? ¿Le dijo mi nombre? –Pregunto sorprendida

-Por supuesto, pero mi lord no puede atenderla lo lamento mucho

-Dígale por favor que necesito hablar con el de algo urgente y que me envié un mensaje al castillo ¿lo hará?

-Con mucho gusto señorita

-Gracias

Candy se fue de aquella mansión desilusionada, mientras pensaba que tal vez Dorotly habia tendio razón, no debio de irlo a buscar, debio esperar a que el mandara por ella.

De pronto un rayo de luz en el cielo se hizo presente, para después dar pie a unas gruesas lluvias, las cuales azotaban más feroces que antes sobre la gran ciudad de Londres.

No encontraron transporte, todo mundo estaba esperando un carruaje, por lo que Candy tomo la mano de Dorotly para guiarla hacia el lado contrario de la acera.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en una gran sala de la preciosa mansión de los Ardley, Dorotly se había ido con el mayordomo a la cocina, mientras ella espera a que su prometido bajara.

-Hola hermosura –Dijo alguien a sus espaldas

Candy simplemente lo abrazo inmediatamente al verlo ahí con su cálida y hermosa sonrisa, que le daba la bienvenida a casa, pues con Anthony se sentía protegida y amada, y eso era lo más fascinante y hermoso que le había pasado en su vida.

-Estas empapada –Comento

-¿Enserio? –Dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo que pasa…..es que vine a Londres para hablar con Terrence pero…

-¿Pudiste hacerlo?

-No, no me pudo atender

-¿Cómo que no pudo? –Pregunto molesto

-Lo que sucede, es que estaba en una reunión muy importante –Mintió

El rubio la miro atentamente pero cuando estaba a punto de replicar entro Archie.

-Hola gatita

-Hola

-El mayordomo me comento que estabas aquí, ¿Qué? ¿Finalmente decidiste asistir a la fiesta?

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-¿Qué no sabes?

-Aún no se lo mencionaba –Explico el rubio

-¿de qué están hablando? –La rubia se sentía fuera de lugar pues no entendía de que hablaban los dos primos

-Los Leagan nos han invitado a una fiesta esta noche –Explico Anthony suspirando

-Por supuesto con nuestras respectivas parejas –Añadió Archie guiñando un ojo

-Yo no iba a ir –Comento Anthony –Por esa razón no te había dicho nada

Candy solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a su prometido.

-Claro los Leagan no son nuestros parientes más queridos, pero por ahí he escuchado que se estarán luciendo, en pocas palabras lanzan la casa por la ventana, por eso será una de las mejores fiestas de este año. –Dijo Archie emocionado

-¿Y porque tanto alboroto? –Pregunto Candy

-Es que le buscaran esposo a Elisa, ya que Anthony ya está apartado

-¡Archibald!

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo

-¡Oh ya veo! Así que le gustas a Elisa –Comento Candy alzando una ceja

-Es más que gustar, Elisa está totalmente loca de él, desde que éramos niños

-¡Te callas o te callo de una buena vez! –Comento Anthony lanzándose hacia su primo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Anthony? –Pregunto Candy

-No era nada importante

-Claro que lo es

-Te matare Archie –Amenazo el rubio

-¿Me puedes avisar con tiempo para poderme despedir de Annie?

Volvió a tomar a su primo para golpearlo, Candy solo veía puños y patadas que volaban por doquier pero realmente no parecían golpearse. Después de unos momentos más, ambos estaban riéndose mientras se dejaban caer en el suelo.

-Tontos –Murmuro molesta Candy

-Tontos pero muy apuestos –Comento Archie mientras miraba a su primo, quien asintió con la cabeza, para segundos después lanzarse contra la rubia, quien inmediatamente los esquivo con mucha agilidad, quedando a un costado del sofá.

-Creo que son demasiados lentos para mi….o tal vez demasiado gordos –Comento la rubia sonriéndoles burlonamente

-Puede que seamos lentos –Dijo lentamente Anthony

-Pero gordos… ¡Jamás! –Dijo Archie molesto

La tomaron de los brazos para tirarla en el sofá, donde comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, Candy reía junto a los otros jóvenes, quienes la dejaron después de unos segundos, para recostarse en el sofá al lado de ella.

-¿Iras? –Archie la miro suplicante

-No he sido invitada por la familia Leagan, así que no creo que deba ir.

-Yo no pensaba ir, por eso no lo mencione, dime algo ¿quieres ir?

-Di que sí Candy será divertido –La alentó Archie

-Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba ir y conocer mi competencia

El rubio tomo su mano delicadamente –Nunca tendrás ninguna competencia Candy, tu eres todo lo que yo deseo y la única mujer que quiero tener a mi lado

-Debo asegurarme, tú sabes por si las dudas

-Si así lo deseas tú, está bien –El rubio se fue acercando a sus labios cuando…

-¡Excelente entonces iremos los cuatro! –Dijo Archie mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme

-Tú no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo

-Bien, ahora ¿te puedes ir?

-Claro Anthony, déjenlo todo en mis manos, yo me encargare de ese disfraz te aseguro que no te arrepentirás gatita –Le guiño un ojo mientras salía

-Bien por fin solos –Comento el joven rubio, mientras se acercaba a su prometida, quien le sonreía divertida, antes de que se fundieran en un cálido y tierno beso….

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído sobre Londres, cuando los jóvenes se alistaban para ir a la fiesta de los Leagan, la joven pelinegra estaba sonrojada pues su prometido no dejaba de verle, traía el cabello recogido en un moño alto y algunos mechones caían en bucles bien definidos, su traje, un vestido romano, con un hombro descubierto y varios brazaletes de oro en sus brazos, llevaba sandalias y los grandes tirantes le llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas, los cuales desaparecían bajo la falda. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente delineados con lápiz negro y eso provocaba que su mirada fuera más profunda y misteriosa.

Archie la miraba embobado, lo cual ocasionaba el gran sonrojo de aquella joven, lo cual solo la hacía ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Seguirás viéndome así? –Pregunto divertida y apenada a la vez

-Lo lamento es solo que…..te ves hermosa –Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –Es una gran honor ser tu escolta esta noche, mi bella emperatriz

-Gracias

-¿Parezco un emperador?

-Claro que sí, siempre

Archie vestía una toga blanca y larga, dejando al descubierto sus bíceps bien trabajados y definidos, por lo cual la joven se sonrojo más, pues no sabía cómo nunca había notado que su novio tenia semejantes músculos y ella ni enterada, llevaba una corona de laurel sobre sus cabellos.

-¿Se pusieron de acuerdo acaso? –Pregunto Anthony

-Por supuesto que si –Archie lo miro -¿Qué se supone que eres, un paje?

-Soy un príncipe italiano renacentista –Dijo el rubio, quien venía vestido de unos pantalones oscuros tipo malla, con botas, la camisa era larga y blanca, encima de la cual traía un chaleco tradicional del mismo color del pantalón.

De pronto llego Candy, quien tenía un hermoso vestido, que se ajustaba a la perfecta figura de la rubia, las curvas que normalmente no se veían, ahora estaban bien marcadas, una cinta gruesa acentuaba su pequeña y bien formada cintura, la falda caía con hermosa gracias sobre sus caderas, pequeños brillantes habían sido bordados en su traje y centelleaban cada que la luz los acariciaba suavemente, su cabello estaba trenzado y sujetos por una hermosa peineta, solo tenía polvo de rosas en los labios.

-Estás hermosa –Anthony se acercó a ella para ofrecerle una mano

-Gracias

-Gatita pareces un Angel

-Si Candy, pareces como un…..un hada de los bosques –Apoyo Annie a los chicos

-Tú también te ves hermosa Annie –Comento Candy

-Las dos lo están –Dijo Archie feliz –Espero que sepas usar esa espada Tony

-Por supuesto Archie

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde el coche de los Ardley se detuvo frente a la mansión de los Leagan, en la entrada principal, inmediatamente los sirvientes se apresuraron a darles la bienvenida y ayudarlos a bajar del automóvil.

-Bienvenidos, por favor tomen una copa de este delicioso champagne –Ofreció uno de los sirvientes apareciendo a su lado

-¡Qué gran bienvenida! –Comento Archie tomando dos copas

-Gracias –Anthony tomo dos copas.

-Propongo un brindis, porque siempre estemos juntos y nos divirtamos como hoy lo haremos –Dijo Archie

-Por el amor –Comento Annie

-Por el amor verdadero –Dijo Anthony

-Por nosotros –Candy sonrió dulcemente

Los jóvenes levantaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo de la deliciosa champagne, Candy inmediatamente se rio al sentir la burbujas cosquillear su nariz.

-Creo que contigo debemos de tener cuidado –Comento Archie quitándole la copa de la mano

-Pero….solo fue una vez –Se defendió la rubia

-Espero que sea la única, no queremos cargarte Candy, porque además pesas como un costal de patatas –Dijo burlonamente Annie

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse, sin percatarse de que cerca de ellos estaba un joven mirando con atención, había salido para tomar aire fresco, cuando de pronto vio un hada llegar a poca distancia de donde él estaba.

 _"_ _Esa hada, esa rubia es una hermosa hada de los bosques, ¡es hermosa!"_ pensó Terrence mientras miraba aquella mujer que lo había encantado con su sola presencia

-Candy, te están viendo –Murmuro Annie al oído de la rubia, mientras sus prometidos saludaban a unos amigos

-¿Quién?

-Aquel hombre te está mirando –Replico ella, moviendo disimuladamente la cabeza en dirección del joven

Los ojos azules zafiro chocaron de inmediato con los color esmeralda, Terrence sintió un vuelco extraño en su corazón, como nunca antes lo había sentido por nada, inmediatamente le sostuvo la mirada a aquella hada, mientras levantaba su copa que tenía en su mano hacia ella en señal de saludo.

-¿Lo conoces? –Annie miro curiosa la escena

-Por supuesto que no –Respondió la rubia dándole la espalda –Es un atrevido

-Disculpen, eran unos amigos de la tía Elroy –Anthony llego junto a ellas

-¿vamos? –Pregunto Archie

Terrence miro a un hombre rubio acercarse al hada con ojos llenos de adoración, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su hermoso rostro al pensar que eran unos jóvenes enamorados del amor-

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? –Elisa estaba ahí parada junto a el

-Solo vine a fumar un cigarrillo

-Bien, tienes que bailar conmigo, no puedes irte sin hacerlo, además guarde una pieza especialmente para ti

-¡Vaya, que gentil! –Terrence encendió su cigarrillo

-¿Puedes darme uno?

-No deseo hacerte participe de mis vicios, Elisa

-Ojala y yo fuera uno de ellos

El la miro sorprendido, no podía negarlo aquella mujer era atractiva de vedad, muy sofisticada y con una gran autoestima y confianza en ella misma para estar vestida de aquella manera. Traía una malla color piel y recubierta de piedrecillas en la parte superior, los cuales brillaban con cada movimiento de su cuerpo sensual, la falda era de color verde llena de lentejuelas, se moldeaba perfectamente a sus caderas.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

-Una hermosa sirena

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son criaturas del mar, muy seductoras… -Se acercó peligrosamente -¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Terrence la ignoro y siguió fumando, Elisa no dudo en quitárselo de los labios.

-Yo no sabía que las damas fumaran

-Muchas lo hacen –Dijo devolviéndole el cigarrillo

-Quédatelo

-¿Regresaras al salón?

-Eso intento

-Iré contigo, así no habrá excusas para que no bailes conmigo una pieza.

Al ingresar vieron a las parejas que se movían al ritmo del vals por todo el salón de baile, Elisa había logrado su propósito bailar con Terrence y obviamente tener las miradas puestas sobre ellos.

 _"_ _Serás mío Terrence, no hay nadie que haga una mejor pareja que nosotros, nada debe salir mal, tú debes darte cuenta, soy el mejor partido"_ pensó vanidosamente

Pero al mirar alrededor, pudo percatarse que las personas murmuraban entre sí y con una sonrisa tierna miraban al otro extremo del salón, donde una pareja de rubios se miraban llenos de amor.

-¡Anthony!

-¿Los conoces? –Terrence pregunto, pues quería saber quién era aquella hada.

Elisa lo miro y para su disgusto pudo ver como Terrence miraba aquella pareja, mientras sus pasos del duque los dirigían hacia donde ellos bailaban tranquilamente.

 _"_ _Como es posible que sea ignorada por Terrence y Anthony por esa desconocida_ " pensó molesta

-No

-¿Enserio? Creía que te encargabas personalmente de la lista de tus invitados

-Esta vez me ayudaron mis padres –Mintió

-Es una verdadera lástima….

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada –Terrence siguió con la mirada a aquella pareja rubia que abandonaba el salón

Los rubios salieron al jardín, tomando asiento en el banco que estaba en la glorieta, mientras alrededor había parejas tomadas de las manos mientras desaparecían por los grandes arbustos que daban la entrada al laberinto.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas levemente, la joven al tomar asiento dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo que su enamorado la miro con preocupación -¿Te sientes bien Candy?

-Si no te preocupes es solo un mareo –Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente –Lo que sucede es que no cene

-¿Por qué?

-Me tarde demasiado arreglándome

-La servidumbre pudo subirte un plato, pequeña

-Ya lo sé pero no quería que tu tía se enterara…..

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella Candy –Dijo Anthony mientras la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros -¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que estas?

-¿Más hermosa que la sirena?

-¿Qué sirena?

-La pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarte ¿no te diste cuenta?

-¿Con que de eso se disfrazó? –Dijo riéndose –No sabia

-Es muy bonita

-¿Enserio lo crees? Ni siquiera se ve su rostro con ese antifaz.

-¿no te parece bonita?

-En realidad no, solo tú te me haces hermosa y bonita Candy –Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony, dejando escapar un suspiro

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado, sabes en ocasiones me invade un terrible miedo a que esto solo sea un sueño, Anthony

-Si es así, entonces espero soñar por siempre

-Yo también

-Hemos sido hechos uno para el otro, Candy, yo fui hecho para ti, para amarte y tú también has sido especialmente hecha para mí, siempre lo he sabido desde que te conocí, supe que eras el amor de mi vida.

Se fundieron en un beso que comenzó suavemente, pero poco a poco se fue tornando en un beso más insistente y a pasional, hasta que Anthony delicadamente se bajó hacia el hermoso cuello de la chica, mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

Candy solo contuvo la respiración, la sangre se le congelaba a sentirlo tan cerca, su corazón bombardeaba su pecho a mil por hora, cuando sintió el pequeño mordisco en su delicado cuello, sin querer se escapó un gemido de sus labios, Anthony levanto su cabeza y la miro con un brillo especial, era un brillo de amor pero también de deseo.

-Te deseo demasiado Candy –El joven la miraba penetrantemente, quien solo lo miro sorprendida, pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a besarla en su hermoso rostro –Te amo

-Por favor….espera…..Anthony….alguien puede…..ver –Decía nerviosamente mientras lo empujaba suavemente

-A nadie le importa –Murmuro con su voz llena de deseo, de desesperación y de pasión, que le ocasionaba aquella chica….

-No es correcto, no debemos –Dijo ella apartándolo y con la voz temblorosa, lo cual al parecer hizo reaccionar al joven, quien se apartó ofreciéndole disculpas.

-No te preocupes –Dijo levemente sonrojada

-Haces que pierda la cabeza, Candy, te amo demasiado, discúlpame –La miro –Sabes que deseo casarme contigo ¿verdad?

-Si –La rubia le enseño el anillo que llevaba en su cuello para tenerlo cerca del corazón

-¿Por qué no lo llevas donde debe ser?

-No deseo ocasionar comentarios, no por ahora, si no hasta que sea el momento indicado

-El momento indicado –Dijo el rubio molesto

-Por favor no te enojes

-¡Por supuesto que me enojo! Es algo tonto esperar a que aparezca alguien que evidentemente no tiene el menor interés en conocer a la protegida de su padre, pese a que sea tu tutor no entiendo, ¿Por qué esperar? Él no ha tenido la amabilidad de conocerte ¿Por qué tanta consideración con él? ¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos la boda? Y le mandamos la invitación y listo, si desea ir que bien y si no es porque no le importa…

-No puedo hacer eso, no de esa manera….

-Tal vez es porque en realidad no quieres casarte conmigo –Comento molesto el rubio

-¿Qué?

-Eso haces que piense, que solo yo deseo estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, pero tú no lo deseas y por eso pones pretextos para atrasar la boda.

-Es injusto lo que estás pensando, sabes que no es verdad

-Pero ¿no te parece injusto que me hagas esperar a alguien que no quiere aparecer ante ti? Porque si fuera así, desde el momento en que Richard Grandchester murió, hubiera aparecido ¿no lo crees? –Se puso de pie

-¿Te vas?

-Regresare al salón –Tendió su mano hacia la joven que lo miraba sorprendida y molesta -¿Vienes?

-No

-¿No? ¿Segura?

-No, quiero estar sola por unos momentos, por lo que te agradecería que me dieras mi espacio

-Por supuesto que no te dejare sola

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Anthony, deseo estar sola, por favor vete

-Como desees –Dijo el rubio después de mirarla un momento y dejándola sola en la glorieta de aquel jardín

Candy lo miro sorprendida, pues no pensó que en verdad la dejara sola, una parte de su ser quiso levantarse e ir tras él, pero prefiero contenerse y esperar a que el regresara por ella, por lo que se acomodó, subiendo sus piernas a la banca como niña y las cubrió con su vestido, en ese momento escucho pasos que venían hacia ella, por lo que inmediatamente una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su boca al pensar en que su amado volvía.

-Antho… -Se quedó a media palabra, pues no era Anthony, era un hombre y no solo eso, era aquel hombre que la había estado observando cuando llegaron a la fiesta

-¿Te decepcione cierto? –Pregunto el joven mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-No dije que podía sentarse –Exclamo la rubia molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Necesito tu permiso para hacerlo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea que esto era de tu propiedad –Comento Terrence burlonamente

-No es propio de un caballero sentarse sin pedir permiso o tutear sin pedir permiso

-¿Quién dijo que soy un caballero?

-Por supuesto que usted no lo es, señor, con su permiso –Se puso de pie

-¿Y tu novio?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor

-Está bien, solo trataba de entablar conversación, no deberías ser tan mal geniuda, si no te quedaras solterona

-De cualquier forma no es asunto suyo, señor, y para que sepa no estoy enojada.

-Por supuesto que lo estas, lo veo en sus espectaculares ojos –Candy sorprendida por el halago, dejo la boca entreabierta, por lo que Terrence aprovecho para tomar delicadamente su mentón y cerrarla.

-¡Atrevido! –Exclamo molesta

-Solo te hice un favor, podrías tragarte alguna mosca

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque no hay moscas!

-Vaya que enojona –Dijo sonriéndole

-No lo soy –Dijo molesta

-Esos ojos hermosos dicen lo contrario, preciosa

-¿Cómo se atreve? Además no dicen nada porque yo no lo conozco

-¡Dios que carácter, por eso la dejan plantada! –Dijo burlonamente

De pronto la mano femenina se estrelló contra la mejilla de aquel hombre, quien inmediatamente se molestó, por lo que la joven pensó que era momento de hacer su retirada, pero….unos brazos masculinos la aprisionaron fuertemente estrechándola contra el cuerpo de Terrence.

-¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme! ¡Atrevido! –Exclamo Candy molesta

-¡Cállate! –Terrence presiono más su cuerpo contra el de ella, quien luchaba para separarse de aquel hombre que comenzaba a odiar aun sin conocerlo, ambos se miraron con furia en los ojos -¿Acaso nunca te dijeron que es muy peligroso golpear a un hombre?

-¿Acaso no le dijeron que es usted un atrevido, grosero y sin educación?

-¡Por supuesto demasiadas veces, pero no me importaba y ahora tampoco!

-¡Mi novio llegara en cualquier momento y le va a dar una golpiza por tratarme de esta manera!

-¡Yo lo dudo mucho!

-¡Es usted un patán!

-¿Patán?

-¡Si eso es lo que usted es, no es un caballero como el, ni noble, ni amable, ni nada como él lo es!

-Esta bien, pero dime algo, ¿alguna vez te ha besado así?

La joven cerro los ojos, al momento en el que Terrence pegaba sus labios a los de ella con bastante rudeza, insistencia, las manos de la chica se cerraron en puños e inmediatamente comenzó a golpearlo, pero él no se detenía, siguió besándola como si fuera de él, las manos de Terrence la tomaron de sus muñecas para aprisionarlas detrás de su espalda, mientras continuaba besándola.

Terrence había besado muchas bocas femeninas, pero ninguna había provocado lo que el sentía en ese momento, deseaba tener más de ella, deseaba seguir besándola hasta no saber nada, perderse en su dulce sabor de sus labios, perderse en su aroma, perderse y olvidarse de todo a su lado por siempre. Su mano voló hasta la nuca de Candy, la sujeto para besarla más, estaba ardiente del deseo que sentía por aquella joven que nunca sintió con ninguna otra, al oírla gemir por la violencia que estaba ejerciendo en su beso, sintió más deseo por la chica, quien había logrado mover su rodilla, la se estrelló en la entrepierna y el la soltó inmediatamente.

Ella salió huyendo del lugar al sentirse liberada…Terrence la vio partir, no entendía porque ni que había ocurrido pero aun sentía sus labios y el sabor dulce y fresas de la joven en su boca, de pronto miro al suelo por algo que brillaba, encontró la peineta de la joven.

 _"_ _¿Quién eres? Mi hada de los bosques, debo encontrarte"_ pensaba mientras aspiraba la fresca fragancia que tenía la peineta de la joven, tomo su reloj y se percató de que pronto seria la hora de que se quitaran los antifaces por lo que podría ver ese hermoso rostro, que de por si para él ya era hermoso.

"Después te robare más besos, pequeña hada" pensó gustoso aun saboreando el sabor de esos magníficos labios

.

.

.

Dentro del salón se encontraban los amigos, de Candy, la rubia los buscaba pero antes de llegar a ellos apareció alguien más….

-Alerta Anthony –Murmuro disimuladamente

El aludido levanto la miraba y vio la expresión confundida de Annie, al igual que él lo estaba. -¿De qué hablas Archie?

-Se acerca el peligro, viene el depredador por ti –Dijo mientras tomaba de su copa

-¡Oh Anthony! –El rubio entendió demasiado tarde a que se refería su primo, por lo que volteando a ver a aquella mujer, fingió rápidamente una sonrisa. –No has bailado ni una pieza conmigo ¿Vamos? –Lo tomo del brazo

-Yo por ahora no deseo bailar, pero te felicito ha sido una fiesta estupenda, muchas gracias por invitarnos, Elisa –Comento cortésmente

-Pero…

-Que hermoso disfraz Elisa –Annie intervino –Por favor debes proporcionarme el nombre de la modista que te lo confecciono

-Claro ella está en parís –Dijo mirándola fríamente -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Es mi prometida ¿No la recuerdas? –Dijo Archie abrazándola

-Pues no, como no es nada relevante para mí –Comento cortantemente

-Mi novia del colegio –Archie trato de no enfadarse

-¿acaso sigues con ella? ¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! –Dijo bruscamente

-No todos podemos cambiar de novios, como cambiamos de ropa, Elisa –Annie respondió de manera respetuosa, pero era obvio que era un insulto para la pelirroja, pero con el rostro tan dulce de la joven no pudo llegar a su cometido, por lo que su prometido se rio ante esto, y sobre todo el rostro de Elisa, quien estaba sorprendida y molesta a la vez.

-¿Quién es la joven con la que has estado? Me encantaría conocerla –Comento Elisa cambiando de tema

-Por supuesto, ella no debe tardar

-¿Es ella verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Al parecer es algo bonita, pero no tanto, aunque claro deben gustarte las rubias aburridas ¿cierto?

Todos molestos iban a responderle pero en ese momento apareció la chica rubia, quien venía a paso apresurado y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, Elisa no se percató de que la veían.

Inmediatamente Candy vio a su prometido y sus amigos, avanzo hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar, Anthony se adelantó hacia ella, ella comenzó a reconfortarse al verlo, mientras tomaba su mano que el amablemente le ofrecía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero irme por favor

-¿Te paso algo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Solo deseo irme de aquí, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Elisa viendo a los rubios

Annie y Archie caminaron hacia ellos, Candy noto sus caras de preocupación por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a decir que todo estaba bien, que solo deseaba descansar.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Vaya que alivio, nos asustaste gatita! –Dijo Archie aliviado

-Si así lo deseas pequeña, nos iremos, ¿está bien? –Anthony le beso el dorso de su mano

-Si, por favor

-¿Vienen? –El rubio miro a la pareja

-Claro, esta fiesta ya se volvió aburrida –Archie miro de reojo a Elisa quien molesta se cruzó de brazos

-Hasta luego y gracias por todo Elisa –Anthony avanzo de la mano de su prometida hacia la puerta

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso no me la presentaras? –Exclamo ella sorprendida

-Tal vez en otro momento –El rubio siguió su camino con su prometida

-Nos vemos primita, estuvo muy bien la fiesta –Archie le planto un beso húmedo y muy ruidoso en la mejilla de Elisa, quien inmediatamente retrocedió con asco. Salieron divertidos dejando a una pelirroja molesta.

.

.

.

Las campanas que indicaban la media noche comenzaron su sonido que para él fue como una melodiosa música que indicaban el paraíso, pues los antifaces comenzaron a caer, el recorría aquel gran salón buscando entre las personas a su hermosa hada, pero no lograba hallarla, en ese momento…

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto bruscamente a la mujer que se interponía en su camino

-¿No has oído las campanas? Es media noche y debes quitarte tu antifaz –Dijo mientras se lanzaba al joven, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Terrence la miro molesto y con sorpresa para después quitarse la mascara

-¿Contenta?

-Todavía no –Se acercó peligrosamente –Tienes que besarme, es la tradición. El joven miro alrededor, vio cómo se quitaban el antifaz y después se unían en un beso las jóvenes parejas.

-No soy muy tradicional, además no me gustan –Dijo tomándola con brusquedad para alejarla de el

-Puedo enseñarte a que le veas el lado bueno a todas esas tradiciones

-¿Qué deseas de mí, Elisa? –Pregunto furioso

-A ti, te deseo a ti

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero algo a cambio? No deseo nada

-¿Enserio? –Se formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del joven -¿Mi título, mi dinero, las propiedades, joyas y demás no te importan?

-Eso viene incluido, pero tú eres el que me interesa

-Qué pena que no pensaras lo mismo en el colegio

-Pero eso fue hace mucho querido, lo cuenta es el ahora, y hoy todo es diferente –Dijo sonriéndole coquetamente –Estoy aquí dispuesta a lo que quieras

-¿Segura? –Se acercó a su oído -¿A lo que yo diga, aun cuando solo sea una noche de locura, solo eso y nada más?

-Sí, no importa es lo que tu desees –Dijo Elisa estremeciéndose por el acercamiento -¿Cuándo tú lo desees?

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos ocultamos un rato en aquel laberinto?

-Suena interesante y fascinante, claro que me encantaría

-De acuerdo, espérame ahí, te alcanzare en un momento –Dijo besando su mejilla

-Bien, pero no te tardes Terrence

-Por supuesto que no preciosa

Terrence la vio partir hacia el jardín, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras pensaba en la cara de Elisa al ver que no llegaba nunca.

"¡Que tonta e ilusa eres Elisa, por supuesto que nunca caeré en tus intentos, sé que solo deseas mi fortuna y si no se la deje a Lionel ni a Cecile! ¿Por qué se la dejaría a una interesada, codiciosa y sin corazón como tú?" pensó molesto pero divertido por engañarla tan fácil

Siguió recorriendo el salón con la mirada para encontrar a su hada, pero no la encontró, por lo que salió rápidamente para buscar el auto de donde había salido su hada hermosa, pero solo pudo dejar escapar una exclamación por lo bajo, pues se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba el automóvil.

 _"_ _Por hoy te escapaste mi hada hermosa, pero te aseguro que te encontrare, así me tome meses en hallarte….te hallare y cuando lo haga no te escaparas de nuevo….te lo prometo"_ pensó mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y se dirigía a su casa, sin imaginarse que tal vez aquella hermosa hada que había visto aquella noche estaba mucho más cerca de lo que el imaginaba….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada gracias por su apoyo de que siga subiendo los capitulos pese a que algunas personas piensan que esta mal y que me estoy robando algo que no es mio, por eso vuelvo a repetirlo pues tal vez aquella personas no se tomen el tiempo de leer lo que pongo tanto en el titulo de estos dos fics o en cada capitulo.**

 **Viry Queen no me estoy robando absolutamente nada, si sabes leer (y perdona si te ofendo) pero es molesto tu comentario pues como he estado poniendo en ambos fics tanto al inicio como en el mismo titulo, la historia no es mia, esta maravillosa idea es de mrgrandchester ella es la autora de esta historia, te recomiendo que si no leeras bien lo que se escribe mejor no comentes pues en ningun momento dije que la historia era mia, ni quiero ni pretendo quedarme con el credito de ella, desde un principio he comentado que yo solo le dare un final pues amablemente me lo solicitaron pero es algo insultante lo que me comentas, pues siempre fui clara con estos dos fics "robo de un corazon" y "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" espero y leas bien, para que no digas cosas que no son, saludos**

 **magali muchas gracias por tu review jejeje si fue genial como humillan a elisa y que anthony defienda contra quien sea a su amada es algo hermoso, espero te guste el encuentro de terry y candy, aunque aun no sepan quienes son (tutor y protegida jeje) es emocionante lo que hace terrence tan atrevido ese muchachito jajaja ;D**

 **flaissh hola muchas gracias por tus consejos, claro que no me molestan al contrario me ayudan, espero poder mejorar, por lo referente al principio de la historia si es intencional el no especificar quien estaba en el cementerio con Candy en un principio, tal vez no fue tan buena idea jijiji pero tambien estaba adaptandome a la historia por como ya habras leido esta historia es una de la autora msgrandchester quien la abandono hace tiempo, en realidad no se bien los motivos, pero creo que fue porque se la estaban copiando algo asi, jejeje pero me pidieron amablemente subirla y darle un final, decidi subir tambien su historia tal cual ella la hizo "robo de un corazon" y yo le dare final en esta version, que ustedes disculpen si tengo alguna falta o error ortografico prometo que mejorare, y de verdad que todo lo tomo en cuenta, de echo apenas ingrese al foro hace poco y he subido otros fics tambien de candy "dulce candy" "en busqueda del amor" y de arnold varias jejeje, y poco a poco creo que ha mejorado pues anteriormente tenia mas errores y los de por aqui me ayudaron mucho dandome consejos y demas, por lo que te lo agradezco mucho enserio ;D si tratare de hacerlo mucho mejor cada vez que escriba :D**

 **naty muchas gracias naty y claro que no la dejare pues tambien entiendo cuando nos dejan picada, en mi parecer no es nada malo siempre y cuando le demos el credito a la autora y eso estoy haciendo aunque al parecer hay a algunas que de cualquier forma se molestan :D**

 **Veronique muchisimas gracias veronique y eso hare, :D espero te siga gustando ahora aqui esta un encuentro entre nuestros personajes principales ;D**

 **Soadora sami muchas gracias por sus reviews**

 **gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus hermosos reviews, bueno uno no fue hermoso jejejej ;D pero esta bien espero que quede claro para la chica anonima :D**

 **saludos y lindo fin de semana (prometo subir otro en la noche, si se puede antes, antes lo subire jiji pero lo prometo) :D**


	13. CAPITULO 13 UN DULCE RECUERDO

Candy se encontraba dentro del gran salón de la mansión Ardley, la cual estaba iluminada, ya era medianoche por lo que la servidumbre se encontraba ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Dorotly quien estaba esperando a que llegará su ama.

-¿puedes quedarte un rato conmigo? -Anthony me extendió su mano mientras tomabamos asiento

Dorotly miró a su ama preocupada por dejar sola a su ama con su prometido, pues no sabía si eso estaría correcto, pero con un asentimiento seco de Candy se retiró del gran salón.

-¿Por qué has estado tan callada desde que salimos de la fiesta? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada, no pasó nada

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí, muy segura

Anthony tomo asientó a su lado, mientras tomaba sus manos delicamente entre las suyas -¿Acasó te molestarón?

-No...bueno...un...poco -Dijo en un leve susurro

-¿Acaso te encontraste con Elisa o Neil, su hermano? ¿Acaso te molestaron?

-¿Porque habrian de hacerlo?

-Porque son algo difíciles, de echo Annie tuvo que ponerla en su lugar, pues se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo, me hubiera gustado mucho ver eso... -Dijo Candy divertida

-Si ellos no te hicieron nada, ¿Entonces porqué razón regresaste con esa cara de susto al salón? Te conozco perfectamente bien y no te pones asi por un simple dolor de cabeza, dime ¿que fue lo que realmente sucedió, Candy?

Candy se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, camino lentamente hacia la chimenea.

"¿Cómo puedo decirle que...?" Penso mientras veia las llamas de fuego el cual consumía la madera fresca.

-¿Acaso es por lo que ocurrio? ¿Es eso ¿verdad?

Candy quedo impactada ante aquellas palabras, pues sabia perfectamente bien a lo que Anthony se refería, y era algo que necesitaba para que aquella conversación tomará otro rumbo y no tuviera que decirle a su prometido que habia besado a otro.

Anthony la rodeó por la espalda, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su cuello -Disculpame, nunca debí irme asi y dejarte sola en aquella glorieta.

-Yo...

-Perdóname, no debí molestarme nunca contigo, entiendo que le hiciste una promesa a Richard y que por el y por ti, tienes que cumplirla

-No tienes porque...

-Por supuesto que debo hacerlo, porque fui muy egoísta, no merecías que yo me enfadará con algo que es importante para ti cumplir, perdóname por favor

Candy dio vuelta para quedar frente a aquel joven quien le miraba implorante, sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de afirmarle nada, simplemente lo miro dulcemente, mientras fue acercando su rostro para poder fundirse en un beso calido, dulce y lleno de amor sincero.

Anthony en un principio sonrió ante aquella hermosa caricia de su amada novia, para después corresponderle con un hermoso beso también, dando por entendido entonces así que todo estaba olvidado.

-Candy te amo

-Yo tambien -Candy sonrio dulcemente, sin despegarse de su rostro, dejando solo sus frentes unidas, después se abrazó a él mientras aspiraba el aroma del amor de su vida, mientras se perdía en su cálido pecho, olvidando todo lo que sucedió aquella velada.

-Mi amada Candy, dejáme cuidarte y amarte princesa mía

-Abrázame por favor amor, nunca me dejes -Susurro ella suavemente

Candy levantó sus brazos para entrelazarlos alrededor del cuello de su amado, mientras los ojos de él, la miraban con ojos ardientes de amor y de pasión, pareciera que la estuviera haciendo suya con la simple mirada.

La joven cerró lentamente los ojos de nuevo, para poder juntar sus labios sobre los de su amado Anthony, quien dulcemente y con mucho amor y delicadeza, borrando aquel beso rudo que aquel desconocido le habia robado en aquel frio jardín.

Anthony dejó deslizar sus manos por la espalda suave de su princesa, mientras dejaba escapar un rugido lleno de desesperación y pasión. -Candy te deseo

-Te amo -Murmuró ella débilmente ante las caricias de su amado, quien hacía un recorrido sobre el cuello hasta el hombro de la joven.

-Y yo a ti princesa -Respondió mientras deslizaba su mano bajo el vestido de su amado, tocando suavemente su pantorrilla, mientras volvía a besarla apasionadamente, comenzaba a faltar el oxígeno por lo que sus respiraciones comenzarón a agitarse, Anthony comenzaba a recostar a su amada sobre el sofá pero...

-¿Estas aquí Anthony...? -La puerta se abrio de golpe, Candy inmediatamente se separó de él, para encontrarse de pronto con la mirada de Archie quien los miraba sorprendidos y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Anthony inmediatamente le dio una mirada asesina su primo, quien de inmediato supo que habia hecho mal... -¿Que deseas, Archie?

-Lo-si...ento...pensé que estabas solo -Dijo apenado

-Ya viste que no

-Si ya lo vi

Candy se puso de pie rapidamente, sonrojada levemente por la vergüenza pues no pensó que alguien los vería, por un momento, tan solo un momento se dejó llevar, por lo que sentía, por lo que deseaba pero la entrada de Archie la había traído a la realidad.

-Candy... -Comenzo Anthony pero no termino la frase, pues ya se fue.

Archie miró molesto al rubio -¿Que?

-¿Que estabas intentando con la gatita?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Tú estabas intentando seducirla

-Creo que esas cosas, solo nos incumbe a mi prometida y a mi ¿no lo cres?

-Por supuesto que si Tony y la verdad es que te felicito, pensaba que eras un poco extraño, que tal vez no tenías sangre en las venas, pues...bueno tu sabes...nunca fuiste tan...atrevido con otras chicas...bueno tu sabes a que me refiero

-Claro gracias por tu felicitación tan clara y buena.

-Vamos Tony, es enserio y...

-¡Cállate ya por favor!

-Está bien, pero dime algo, ¿cuando piensan casarse?

-Será despues de que aparezca Terrence

-¿Sigue insistiendo con la promesa que le hizo a Richard, cierto?

-Asi es y no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión.

-Asi es Candy, no la podemos cambiar ¿cierto?

-Oye y ¿acaso nuestro tio tambien se opone?

-Aun no se lo he comentado, deseo hacerlo en persona

-Es una excelente idea, además la reunión familiar se aceca...

-¡Excelente idea Archie! voy a llevala y la presentaré a toda nuestra familia

-¡Perfecto! Quizas tambien deberia llevar a Annie

-Solo espero que Grandchester aparezca a tiempo

-Verás que asi será

-Bien mejor vallamos a descansar primo -Anthony se puso de pie

-Claro, vamos

.

.

.

En una gran habitación un joven se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mientras se movía repentinamente por el sueño que estaba teniendo en aquel momento...

FLASH BACK (sueño)

Estaba en medio del gran bosque, el cual se encontraba en total silencio, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por unas pisadas apresuradas de un pequeño, las aves volaron asustadas hacia lo alto de las copas de los grandes arboles, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocularse en el horizonte.

Lágrimas caían por sus hermosas mejillas, que inúltimente intentaba controlar -¡¿porque?! ¡¿Acaso no me quieres?! -Grito llorando en aquel solitario bosque

Minutos antes, su padre le había demostrado que no sentia ningun tipo de emocion, ni siquiera enojo, al enterarse que nuevamente habia logrado escapar del colegio.

Harold, lo conducía hacia el despacho de su padre, para que el se percatara que nuevamente habia escapado del colegio.

-¿Puede decirme como le hizo esta vez para escaparse?

-Muy fácil, até toda mi ropa, junto con las sabanas, las monjas son demasiado tontas por creer que podrían detenerme, solo por ubicar mi dormitorio mas alto. -Terrence sonrio

En ese momento llegaron al despacho, mientras abrían la puerta, Terrence sintio el aroma de aquella pipa, que hizó que de pronto el corazón se le acerelará por la emoción, Richard se encontraba leyendo su periódico.

-¿que pasa Harold?

-Tenemos una visita, mi lord, su hijo

Richard solo alzo levemente la mirada para ver que su hijo le sonreía burlonamente, quien esperaba una reprenda, solo deseaba su atención, que le preguntara porque lo hacía, para asi poder expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro de su corazón.

-Me escapé -Exclamo el joven Terrence con una sonrisa mas pronunciada para hacer enojar a su padre.

-Harold, por favor asegurate de que coma y que le preparen un baño, para luego llevarlo de regreso al colegio ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro señoría

-¡No regresaré nunca a ese lugar! -Exclamó molesto Terrence

-Llevatelo

-Vamos Señorito -Harold lo intento tomar del brazo, pero Terrence se movio inmediatamente

-¡No me toques! -Terrence vio a su padre furioso -¡Si me haces volver, me escaparé de nuevo!

-Volverás al colegio y no esta a discusión

-¡No!

-Deja ya de comportarte como un niño, no eres mas que un maldito fastidio -Los ojos del joven se entrecerraron al escuchar las crudas palabras de su padre, inmediatamente le arranco el periódico de un manotazo, el rostro de Richard se inundo por la sorpresa.

El duque apreto fuertemente su mandíbula, tratando de controlarse pero perdió el control al notar la sonrisa burlona que se asomaba por el rostro de su hijo, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano ya se encontraba estrellandose ruidosamente en la mejilla de Terrence.

El joven cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, miro con furia a su padre, mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban traicionandolo en sus ojos, aquella imagen le dolio en el alma, pues en su hijo vio de pronto reflejada la imagen de Eleonor Baker llorando por que se llevaba a su hijo.

Un pequeño hilito de sangre cayo de la boca de su pequeño, Richard se sitnió terriblemente culpable, por lo cual cualquier rastro de coraje habia desaparecido, intento acercarse a su hijo pero...

-¡No me toques! -Terrence se puso de pie y salio corriendo del despacho, dejando a su padre molesto y con una enorme culpa

"¿Que debo hacer? ¿Traerlo de nuevo? No puedo, Terrence es indomable, imposible y debe aprender a seguir las reglas, algun dia será el duque de Grandchester, por lo que debe aprender" penso Richard mientas miraba hacia la ventana, viendo como corría su hijo hacia el bosque.

-¿Porque? -Susurro angustiado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dormirse y nunca mas despertar, pues de esta manera la soledad desaparecería.

-No debes llorar -Dijo una dulce voz

Terrence miro alrededor, no habia nadie, sorprendido volvio a sus pensamientos, tal vez habia sido su imaginacion...de pronto una dulce risa lleno el silencio del bosque...

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-Yo, mira estoy acá arriba

Terrence miro hacia la copa de un árbol que tenía enfrente de él y vio de pronto a una pequeñita sentada en una rama, tenia el cabello rubio, lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa calida y dulce, su mirada era de ternura con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-¿Porque estas llorando?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¡Que grosero! -Le saco la lengua

-Te vas a caer por malcriada

-Jajajaja ¿caerme yo? por supuesto que no -De pronto vio asustado como la pequeña se disponia a saltar del árbol, pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, ella cayo suavemente sobre el pasto, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Deberías cerrar la boca o te tragarás alguna mosca que ande por aquí -Comento divertida mientras cerraba la boca de Terrence, delicadamente con su mano pequeña y suave.

Terrence se sorprendió, dejando escapar un suspiro, cuando los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en aquel moretón provocado por su padre, el cual comenzaba a brillar en su rostro.

-¿Quién te pegó?

-¿Quien eres?

-Debio dolerte mucho ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

-No, es que me cayó polvo en los ojos -Explico limpiandose rapidamente las lagrimas

La niña simplemente rio, por lo que el chiquillo enojado le dijo -¿Acaso te ríes de mí? Niña boba

-¡¿Que te pasa?! Yo no soy una boba, el bobo eres tu porque te ensuciaste la cara con tus manos

Terrence le dio un vistazo a sus manos, por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaban llenas de tierra, inmediatamente se las limpió con la camisa, para despues volverse a limpiar el rostro, pero la niña comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora que?

-Estas hecho un payaso -Comento divertida, mientras sacaba un pañuelo, mientras el niño la miraba con cierta desconfianza, pero se dejo limpiar por ella. -Listo

-Gr-gracias... -Tartamudeo Terrence mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Mejor?

-Si -Mintió

-¿Porque llorabas?

-Los hombres no lloran, niña

-Claro que lloran, mi abuelo llora y dice que no tiene nada de malo, asi que entonces dime ¿porque llorabas?

-¡No lloraba!

-Yo te escuché, sabes algo, todo el bosque en si te escuchó

Una leve sonrisa, pero sincera se formo en los labios del joven, no habia esperado aquella respuesta y menos de una niña.

-¿Estabas triste verdad?

-Si -Confesó timídamente

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien -Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, por lo que el niño se sonrojo inmediatamente ante aquel contacto dulce y tierno

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto que sí, mi abuelo siempre me lo dice

-¿Y le crees?

-¡Absolutamente si! El jamás miente

Terrence decidió guardar silencio y no contradecirla, pues era demasiado pequeña como para romperle sus ilusiones y creencias, se puso de pie -Deberías irte antes de que se oculte el sol y te pierdas

-Jamás me perdele

-Eres muy pequeña para andar sola en este bosque

-¿Enserio? ¿Y tú? ¿Que eres un anciano?

-Soy mucho mayor que tú

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque eres aun pequeñita -Dijo con burla

-Creceré protno y entonces seré mucho mas alta que tú

-Además eres muy pecosa, ¿porque tienes tantas pecas?

-No importa si tengo muchas o no, mi abuelo dice que mi madre tenía también...por eso son lindas porque ellas las tenía

Algo en su interior, le hizo desistir de aquel asunto, por lo que Terrence cambió de tema...-¿Te gustan las luciérnagas? -Comenzaban a salir cerca del lago, donde se apreciaban unas pequeñas pero hermosas luces

-¿Luciérnagas? ¿Que son?

-Esperáme aquí, en un momento te las enseñaré

Candy solo miro como el niño alzaba sus manos al aire, como pretendiendo atrapar algo, hasta que el chiquillo la miró y sonriente se acerco a ella, con algo en sus manos, le indicó que se acercará para observar.

-¡Bichos! Y tienen lucesitas

-Estas son las luciérnagas

-No...sabía...siempre creí que eran hadas

Terrence quedó sorprendido por la respuesta "¿Como que hadas?" pensó

-¿Que edad tienes?

-Ocho

"Oh, eso lo explica todo" pensó mientra veía a la niña sonriendo por tener a la luciérnaga en sus manos

-¡No! -Exclamo cuando la luciérnaga se fue

-Descuida, buscaremos otra -Indicó Terrence, por lo que ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo para ir por otra, mientras la chiquilla reía cuando de pronto una pequeña luciérnaga que deseaba atrapar quedó en su nariz, provocando asi la risa de Terrence, en ese momento se oyó un hombre que gritaba.

-¡Debó irme!

-Yo también

-¿Vives por aquí?

-No

-¿No volveré a verte por aquí?

-Nunca mas -Se prometio asi mismo el niño, ella lo observo dulcemente y le indicó qu ese acercará

-¿Que sucede -Preguntó cuiroso el niño, cuando en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pues la pequeña niña estaba dandóle un cálido beso en la mejilla, sintió que la cara le ardía de la pena.

-Para que ya no te duela, mi abuelo siempre dice que los besos son mágicos

-Gracias -La niña desapareció entre los arboles del bosque al oír nuevamente un gritó que le hablaba, Terrence se quedo inmóvil y abrumado por la dulzura que le había demostrado aquella niña.

"¿Quién eres?" se preguntó, pues ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre, en ese momento él tambien escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero solo miró a lo lejos el castillo, para despues irse de ahí corriendo, recordando la promesa que se había hecho de nunca mas volvería a aquel lugar, nunca...

END FLASH BACK (Sueño)

Terrence despertó a media noche sobresaltadó por aquel sueño, por lo que se incorporó en su cama pensando en su recuerdó, hace mucho que no pensaba en aquel día, en el que se prometió no volver nunca mas...

-¡Que gran ironía! -Se dijo asi mismo, mientras tomaba una pequeña cajita donde guardaba sus recuerdos, un pañuelo que con el paso del tiempo se había puesto amarillento, estaba entre estos, aún así se veía igual que cuando la niña rubia le había limpiado con tanta dulzura y amabilidad.

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordarla, pues ella había tenido un gesto dulce y el único que tal vez había recibidó en su vida.

"¿Qué pasaría contigo, pequeña?" pensó "Donde sea que estés, te deseo tda la felicidad del mundo, pequeña pecosa"...

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero una disculpa enorme pues ayer tuve problemas con el internet y no tuve en toda la tarde y noche, por eso me disculpó espero compensarlos con este hermoso recuerdo de Terrence, una disculpa y gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **vuelvo a recalcar que la maravillosa idea de esta historia es de msgrandchester**

 **a todos les agradezco y perdon si aun no se encuentran totalmente ambos pero verán que pronto ya estaran frente a frente jejejej :D pero espero que este nuevo cap les guste**

 **cualquier duda o comentario, queja etc pueden enviarmelo, ah tambien si alguna tiene el fic de corazones en juego, no se si pudieran subirla que tambien la escribio la autora msgrandchester, pues algunas personas desean leerla entre ellas yo jjejeej o si me la pueden enviar para compartirla tambien estaría bien jijij ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos espero les guste y lindo sabado**

 **saludos**


	14. CAPITULO 14 LA TRAMPA DE ELISA

El amanecer se apoderaba de la gran ciudad de Londres, mientras varios aristócratas salían a pasear por sus bellos corceles por las calles de Londres, las cuales estaban repletas de gente, parejas tomadas de la mano, madres quienes caminaban con niños o con sus hijas solteras con la esperanza de poder las casar con un noble caballero.

Anthony y Archibald, recorrían aquel hermoso parque donde saludaban amablemente a las personas, quienes regresaban el saludo con una cálida sonrisa o en el caso de algunas mujeres coquetamente.

En aquel momento un caballo de color negro quien venía a paso veloz, atravesó rápidamente el parque asustando a la gente, lo cual era el gran objetivo de este corcel y su jinete, que a simple vista no se veía bien quien era…

-Debemos hacer algo

-¿Quién ese loco? –Archie no le hizo mucho caso al principio a lo que su primo dijo pero…. -¿Nosotros?

-Por supuesto Archie si no ¿Quién más?

-Bien, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo

-Vamos

Terrence Grandchester iba de aquí para allá con su corcel asustando a toda la multitud, mientras sonreía por las quejas y reclamos que le hacían, sin parar de reír ni dejar de molestar, pues ese había sido su propósito para aquel día, fastidiar…..

-¡Detente amigo! –Anthony lo había alcanzado junto con su primo, ambos estaban a su lado del jinete, quien al verlos solo les dio una mirada de fastidio. -¿Acaso no ves que estas espantando a todos? –Pero Terrence que no les había prestado el menor interés, rápidamente se fue de ahí, por lo que Anthony comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo pero su primo no quiso más….

-¡Esta loco Anthony mejor vayámonos!

Pero Anthony ya estaba cabalgando para alcanzarlo, por lo que decidió irse….

-¡Debes detenerte! –Dijo mientras lo alcanzaba evitando que molestara a unos peatonales.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Terrence volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos y Anthony quedo asombrado… -¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos amigo? –Dijo furioso

Anthony no podía creerlo, por un segundo quedo sin habla, pues pese a que habían pasado algunos años aquel joven no había cambiado de aspecto, era verdad ya no eran niños pero aun así reconoció a Terrence, quien se dio cuenta de su sorpresa….

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?

-¡Que pares, estas asustando a la gente!

-¡Y a mí que me importa!

-¡Tenemos modales…!

-¡Yo no tengo, vete por ahí a pasear! –Anthony tuvo las intenciones de lanzarse sobre de él, no solo por lo que estaba haciendo, sino también porque por su culpa no podía proseguir su boda con Candy…pero opto por algo mejor…

Tomo sus riendas para hacer que cleopatra viera lo que era cabalgar, dándole una sonrisa burlona al duque mientras salía a toda velocidad…

-¡¿Quién demonios se cree, ese niño estúpido?! –Dijo persiguiéndolo

Anthony vio feliz que su plan había tenido éxito pues el duque lo perseguía, por lo que aprovechándose de esto lo saco del camino peatonal para que ambos quedaran en el gran camino que había para los jinetes.

Ambos cabalgaron al mismo ritmo, mientras el viento aturdía sus oídos con un hermoso silbido, mientras galopaban por el camino hasta llegar a un obstáculo, donde Anthony que ya era experto se preparó para saltar junto a su yegua, quien no le temía a dar tal salto.

Casi estaban en la valla que debían saltar un poco alta a decir verdad, por lo que el duque contuvo la respiración preparándose a imitar al chiquillo pero…

-¡Demonios! –Exclamo molesto y frustrado, mientras cleopatra saltaba con su jinete aquella valla, mientras que su caballo había frenado en el último instante

.

.

.

Ingresaba a la mansión Grandchester, no estaba de humor para nada, y estuvo menos de humor al ver a nada más que a su….

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!

-Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Lionel, ya te dije no me interesa!

Lionel se puso de pie, para llegar a su sobrino, quien se estaba retirando de ahí….lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera te lo suplico, escúchame

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Disculpa pero no te escuche bien –Lionel lo miro molesto, trago saliva para poder recuperar el habla y volver a decir lo que dijo….

-Te suplico que me dejes hablar

-¿Me suplicas? Mmmm interesante nunca pensé en el día que tú me suplicaras, un poco de mi atención –Dijo burlándose –Esta bien Lionel tienes 2 segundos

-Necesito dinero, estoy en problemas serios con el banco

-¿Es todo?

-Si

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No es mi problema

-Claro que si Terrence, sin la ayuda financiera que me daba tu padre, me he retrasado con los pagos y….

-¿De verdad? –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Tengo hipotecada la casa donde vivo y si no consigo el dinero me embargaran y el banco no quiere extender mi crédito

-Lastima, pues ve viendo donde o que harás, porque conmigo no cuentas

-¡Por favor Terrence, no tengo nada y necesito dinero, por favor somos familia, de la misma sangre….!

-Increíble ahora si recuerdas que somos familia ¿no tío?

-Siempre lo hice

-¿Entonces cuéntame Lionel, porque no fuiste más amable?

-No supe como

-Que interesante, yo tampoco lo sé, una cosa en común tío

-Terrence…..nunca….yo nunca supe cómo tratar a los niños

-Otra cosa en común Lionel, yo no sé cómo tratar a mis familiares, pues nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo –Terrence lo vio seguir sollozando mientras sus rodillas flanqueaban y daban al suelo –Levántate Lionel, hazlo y compórtate como un hombre

-Por favor –Dijo este pero con una sorpresa en sus ojos que no se podía ocultar

-¿Recuerdas esas palabras? Son las mismas que tú me diste –Dijo burlonamente –No me convencerás, pues recibes lo que cosechas y en mí solo cosechaste odio, odio que nunca entendí porque me tenías y que ahora no me interesa saberlo, solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi casa y tu tiempo se acabó, por lo que ahora lárgate

El duque solo lo miro con profundo odio mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, Lionel también lo miro odiándolo más que nunca, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la mansión….

.

.

.

Estaba en un restaurant que era una de las más concurridas de la gran ciudad de Londres, donde solo entraba gente distinguida y de buena familia, Terrence ingreso al lugar con su hermoso traje color marrón y camisa beige, con una elegante corbata rayada con el emblema familiar.

Le dieron rápidamente su mesa, sin hacerlo esperar, pues esa mesa era exclusivamente para la familia Grandchester, mientras seguía al mesero unas miradas lo siguieron…..

Elisa y Neil, quienes lo miraban con adoración y con envidia….

-Suerte que tienen algunos –Murmuro Neil molesto –Algunos debemos estar temprano si es que deseamos tener un lugar y aun así hay que esperar

-No te preocupes en cuanto sea la nueva duquesa, nuestra suerte cambiara hermanito

-¿Sigues soñando Elisa? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que te dejo plantada?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…..?

-Escuche todo hermanita y después vi como salió a buscar a Anthony y a la rubia –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchaste….

-Maldito….. –Murmuro molesta

Mientras tanto Terrence tomo un pequeño sorbo de su copa que acababan de traerle, mientras miraba alrededor, cuando sus ojos se toparon contra los de Elisa, quien lo miraba intensamente.

Sonrió secamente al recordar como la había dejado plantada noches atrás, mientras pensaba que clase de mujer era aquella, que pese a sus groserías y desplantes seguía arrestándose por el como una víbora, aunque era fácil saber porque lo hacía…..

 _"_ _Claro, por supuesto que no es por mí, es por todo lo que yo incluyo"_ pensó divertido " _No eres mi tipo Elisa, lo siento, además otras me hace el favor sin cobrarme con el matrimonio" rio_ un poco para seguir disfrutando su bebida hasta que….

-No deberías estar aquí y menos en esta mesa, no perteneces aquí

Terrence miro a la persona que le hablaba y se encontró con Cecile quien le miraba con profundo odio, junto a ella estaba un hombre desconocido…

-¿Disculpe?

-Que esta mesa no es para un bastardo como tu

Terrence la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero después tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin moverse del lugar.

-Deberías medir tus palabras Cecile

-Este lugar no es para gente como tú –Susurro molesta

-Si yo no puedo sentarme aquí, menos tu querida, porque por lo menos en mis venas si corre la sangre Grandchester y en tu caso no hay nada de ellos en ti –Dijo sonriéndole mientras le lanzaba todo el humo, por lo que la dama tosió.

El hombre a su lado se acercó a Terrence para tomarlo del cuello, por lo que el duque enfureció….

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima, ahora –Dijo tratando de conservar la calma

Inmediatamente por el escándalo de los gritos, se acercó un mesero para ver que sucedía….

-¿Sucede algo malo duque?

-Aun no, pero sucederá si este señor no me suelta –Repuso mientras se quitaba las manos del cuello de aquel hombre, mientras lo miraba con asco…

-Señora Cecile ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Deseo mi mesa, traigo a un invitado y no puedo esperar a que haya una disponible.

-Claro entiendo señor, pero esta mesa es exclusivamente para la familia Grandchester y el duque llego primero…

-¡No me importa! Llevo años ocupando esa mesa y no…..no permitiré que por culpa de….un bastardo, me incomoden a mí y a mis invitados.

-Y yo no pienso levantarme de mi mesa –Dijo tranquilamente el duque, mientras subía sus pies a una de las sillas y seguía fumando.

El mesero trago dificultosamente, mientras pensaba en cómo resolver aquel dilema..

-Señora Cecile, yo la acomodare en otro lado, solo denme unos minutos

-Dije que no, deseo sentarme donde siempre

-¿Acaso no entiende vaca vieja? No pienso moverme… -Terrence la miro burlonamente

En ese momento un puño se disparó hacia él, pero como estaba acostumbrado a los ataques, simplemente se hizo a un lado y el puño se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared y solo se escuchó el quejido de un hombre.

-Considérate afortunado amigo –Dijo mientras tomaba su copa para beber un sorbo

-Por favor no debemos incomodar al duque no hay porque hacerlo, por favor señora acompáñeme –Dijo el mesero, ambos se fueron con el mesero hacia el otro lado del restaurante, avergonzados por aquel pequeño escándalo.

-Te quitare todo, no descansare hasta que te quedes sin nada, hasta sin apellido –Susurro al pasar a su lado, Cecile sí que era codiciosa y sínica, pues ella menos que nadie podría reclamar esa fortuna.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, querida Cecile –Le dijo burlonamente, Terrence miro alrededor percatándose que todo mundo lo veía por lo que se puso de pie –Ofrezco mil disculpas por el vergonzoso incidente con mi madrastra…una botella de champagne para todos para remediar el mal rato

Aplaudieron ante lo que dijo el duque, mientras los Leagan intercambiaban miradas curiosas….

-Al parecer no todos estaban de acuerdo de que el fuera el heredero del duque –Comento Neil

-Creí que solo era un chisme mal intencionado para perjudicarlo –Elisa estaba sorprendida

-Creo que no es tan buena idea que te cases con el….

-Claro que es buena idea y tengo el plan perfecto –Murmuro felizmente

Terrence degustaba su comida tranquilamente, cuando se acercó un mesero con un sobre sellado –Mi lord, me pidieron que le entregara este sobre

-¿Quién?

-No me dijo su nombre, señoría, pero era una joven rubia

Terrence enarco una ceja asombrado e interesado por aquella extraña situación…. ¿Sigue aquí?

-No ya se marchó, pero me pidió que le hiciera llegar esto y que era de suma importancia.

-Bien, puede retirarse –Dijo tomando el sobre y entregándole una moneda, después se dispuso abrir aquel sobre…

 _Mi querido duque de Grandchester_

 _Me parece que es buena idea volver a vernos y esta vez presentarnos formalmente, por lo que lo estaré esperando en la Gala de la Cruz Roja a las 11 esta noche, seré la única hade de esos jardines._

 _Encuéntreme_

 _Flora_

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras tanto los Leagan lo observaban cuidadosamente para saber cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

.

Terrence miro por enésima vez su reloj, la tarde se había hecho interminable para él, quien se encontraba demasiado ansioso pues por fin sabría cuál era aquella hada que le había quitado el aliento al verla y lo había cegado con tal dulzura y hermosura.

El coche de los Grandchester se estaciono en la Gala de la Cruz Roja, apenas daban las 11 de la noche, por lo que inmediatamente Terrence descendió del automóvil para comenzar a buscar a su maravillosa hada….de pronto una figura atravesó por los jardines, frente a él, inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

Una dulce voz pronuncio su nombre suavemente, por lo que detuvo su andar, mirando a todos lados sin poder ver nada, hasta que una figura nuevamente apareció frente a él, dejando solo ver su falda de gasa que se escondía entre los arbustos.

-¡No te escondas más! –Dijo corriendo tras la figura

-¡Si quieres verme atrápame! –Replico ella

El viento soplaba haciendo crujir suavemente las hojas de los árboles, mientras Terrence intentaba atrapar a su hada quien reía suavemente, hasta que….

Ella se detuvo por el agarre del duque, volteo a verlo…

-¿Por qué traes antifaz? Pensé que nos conoceríamos formalmente o al menos creí que eso querías

Ella simplemente le sonrió –No temas, no te hare nada que no queramos

Terrence termino con la distancia entre ambos para presionar sus labios contra los de ella, por lo que ella solo se arrojó en sus brazos, mientras dejaba que el duque le hiciera lo que se le antojara.

Ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras tocaba suavemente su pecho y su espalda, Terrence excitado por tener a la mujer de sus sueños la atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a resbalar sus manos por la espalda. –Pensé que era un atrevido para ti –Susurro levemente

-Por supuesto que lo eres –Comento ella desabotonando su camisa

-Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti –Comento sinceramente mientras la seguía besando, para después bajarse a su cuello, de pronto….

Un perfume exótico conocido y no apreciado fue reconocido por su olfato por lo que trato de ponerse de pie pero…..Elisa lo tomo desprevenido para jalarlo al suelo y volvió a besarlo

-Espera por favor –Terrence trataba de frenarla, pues no quería que fuera real lo que pensaba pero debía confirmarlo -¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dime por favor

-Me llamare como tú lo desees, dime ¿Cómo deseas que me llame?

Algo en su tono hizo que Terrence terminara de ponerse en alerta, por lo que se apartó esta vez más bruscamente de la mujer, pero antes de decir algo….

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! –Pregunto una voz, que Terrence reconoció de inmediato como la de Neil, entrecerró los ojos mirando cómo había caído en una sucia trampa…. –Grandchester ¿Qué no sabes cómo tratar a una dama? Has deshonrado a mi hermana

Terrence se puso en pie con una mirada que estaba que se lo llevaba los mil demonios -¿Qué honor? No creo que lo tenga tu hermana, puedo apostar que no es la primera vez que la encuentras en esta situación

-¿Cómo te atrev…..? –Elisa estaba furiosa

-No hagan sonarlo como si fuera mi culpa –Comenzó alejarse de ese par de hermanos

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Neil lo tomo de la manga

-Aléjate de mí, no me toques o te aseguro que lo lamentaras

-¿Crees que te puedes ir y dejar a mi hermana como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-¿Pasar? ¡Nada paso!

-Mi hermana es toda una dama, ella jamás estaría en esa situación, a menos que alguien la sedujera.

-Te aseguro que jamás la hubiera tocado, de haber sabido que era ella.

Neil lo jalo con rudeza, por lo que saco a Terrence de sus casillas y su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de este. –Te lo advertí –Susurro

-Desgraciado –Neil estaba sangrando pero aun así se arrojó contra él. Terrence sonrió mientras le daba un puñetazo más en el vientre, dejándolo ahora si totalmente en el suelo.

Miro a Elisa quien estaba asustada y retrocedió lejos de él….

-Nunca en tu vida, nunca más me vuelvas a si quiera mirar Elisa o lo lamentaras ¿Me entiendes?

Ella solo asintió, el dio la vuelta dando una última mirada de odio hacia ellos, antes de ir a su auto para salir de ahí.

-Me la pagara –Murmuro mientras ayudaba a su hermano

-Nos la pagara –Corrigió el –Le daremos en donde más le duela….

Terrence manejaba regreso a casa, mientras el sol ascendía e ingresaba lentamente por las calles de Londres.

Entro a la mansión e inmediato vio a Bertam a quien le hizo señas para que lo siguiera…

-Una noche difícil mi lord

-No, solo que pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien –Dijo tomando un sorbo de té que le había ofrecido como siempre lo tenía preparado y listo para que él lo bebiera

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Alguien especial?

-Si algo así, creo que…..no lo sé a veces siento que nada vale la pena

-Tal vez esto lo alegre –Dijo mientras le entregaba un periódico a su amo

El titular era: _Lionel Grandchester, embargado_

Terrence no sintió nada, ni una pizca de satisfacción o alegría que había pensado que iba tener, solo inclino su cabeza un momento mientras la sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Esta bien, mi lord?

-Tengo que irme de aquí

-¿Quiere que le haga alguna reservación?

-Bertie me voy a ir al castillo –Inmediatamente se puso de pie

-¿Ahora, mi señor?

-Si de inmediato, prepara mis cosas y me alcanzas allá.

-Le sugiero que primero se cambia mi lord, pues tiene manchada la ropa de lápiz labial y lodo.

-Quiero que te deshagas de ella ¿entendido? –Comento molesto

-Claro

-Y no le digas a nadie donde estaré ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto como usted diga

Terrence se dirigió al baño para ducharse brevemente, mientras el agua lo entumecía, pues no deseaba sentir nada, no sentir ese vacío que tanto lo agobiaba, esperaba que el castillo le diera la paz que tanto estaba buscando y que anhelaba durante todo este tiempo.

 **Hola queridos lectores.**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios que tomare en cuenta, la idea repito no quiero quedarme con el credito la idea de esta historia es de msgrandchester.**

 **reviews**

 **Iris adriana hola nena la historia de "robo de un corazon" es la historia inedita y original de la autora msgrandchester, quien desgraciadamente no la termino, yo la estoy subiendo pues muchos quieren leerla tal cual ella la dejo, en esta "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" es la misma pero yo le dare un final pues fue por eso que la empece a subir porque me lo pidio amablemente una persona**

 **skarllet northman gracias por tu review :D**

 **Nataly Alejos gracias por tu consejo que si tomare en cuenta, creo que sera mejor para que se evite mas problemas con algunas personas que a veces son anonimos pero aun asi, creo que tienes razon antes de que se me adelanten jijij y por lo otro muchas gracias por leer los fics de la autora y espero te guste lo que estoy agregandole que ahorita no es gran cosa pero en el final si sera pues no habia final jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_**Hola querido lectores**_

 _ **esta historia es una idea que no me pertence, es de la gran autora msgrandchester...saludos...**_

Terrence manejaba por las calles familiares, iba admirando aquel paisaje que durante años no vio, granjeros compartían la vía, mientras llevaban sus carretas llenos de frutas o vegetales, pastores que arreaban sus vacas u ovejas, veía a los niños que jugaban en las puertas de aquellas casas, mientras las mujeres tendían las sabanas al sol.

Obviamente despertó los comentarios de todas las personas que habitaban el lugar, quienes se preguntaban si en realidad el heredero Grandchester había vuelto, se percató de que la gente comenzaba a señalarlo y salían a verlo desde sus balcones y los niños comenzaban a correr detrás de su automóvil, por lo que aumento la velocidad.

De pronto a lo lejos comenzaba a visualizarse el gran castillo Grandchester tal cual lo recordaba, de pronto sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

" _Estoy por fin en casa"_ pensó mientras aceleraba

No entendía su emoción, al final de cuentas no era que guardara unos hermosos recuerdos de cuando estuvo ahí, siempre que llegaba era porque se había escapado del internado, pero por lo menos llego a pasar unas horas con su padre, aunque no se hablaran, él estaba ahí….

Y la última vez que había ido…. " _No, no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero pensar en nada"_ pensó desesperadamente, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojo y se deslizaba por su mejilla.

De pronto de la nada salieron cuatro vacas y una mujer junto a ellas, por lo que rápidamente giro el volante, evitando aplastar a las vacas y a la mujer….

-¡Diablos! –Exclamo mientras detenía el auto

La rubia contuvo su aliento, mientras rogaba a todos los cielos que no fuera atropellada por aquella persona que venía en el automóvil…..Terrence escucho un grito, salió rápidamente de su automóvil, preocupado de haberla golpeado pero….

Comenzó a reírse al ver a la pequeña joven con todos los huevos rotos en su rostro, pues habían caído todos sobre ella, la cara de la chica no ayudaba mucho a controlar su risa, pues solo estaba tirada con todo el huevo en su cara y los cascarones en sus risos, con cara de susto y de confusión.

-Discúlpame –Dijo tratando de controlar su risa -¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué diablos se ríe? –Dijo levantándose -¡Por poco y me mata!

-Perdóname –Dijo aun riéndose –No es mi intención pero…..es que te ves muy graciosa…..jajajaja

-¡Usted es un grosero! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí?!

-Discúlpame –Dijo aun tratando de recuperar el aire

-¡No quiero sus disculpas! –Exclamo poniéndose de pie -¡¿Qué clase de loco es usted?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre manejar como si estuviera en una pista de carreras?!

-Oye….

-¡No usted escuche, pudo haberme matado!

Terrence la miro seriamente, la chica se veía realmente furiosa, tenía sus manos cerradas en puños y sus ojos estaban mostrando realmente furia, pareciera como si le lanzara mil navajas a través de sus miradas.

-Ya dije que lo sentía –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡No me interesan sus disculpas! –Grito mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura

-¡Dios! ¡Que feo carácter! –Dijo soltando un silbido y colocando su mano en la cabeza –No te sorprendas si te quedas solterona por siempre, no creo que algún hombre aguante ese carácter que tienes –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Disculpe? –Lo fulmino con una mirada más furiosa que antes _"¿Cómo diablos se atreve a decirme eso?"_ Pensaba molesta

-Ya me escuchaste, además de ese carácter, tienes demasiadas pecas ¿no lo crees? –Dijo observando su rostro -¡Señorita pecas! Jajaja

Terrence vio el rostro molesto de la chica y presintió que se desquitaría, por lo que rápidamente subió a su automóvil, justo a tiempo, pues ella había comenzado a lanzarle los cascarones de huevos, que habían quedado en su cabello.

Candy lanzo un grito de frustración y lo siguió hasta el auto al cual también le lanzaba cascarones que se quitaba de su cabello.

-¡Ven aquí cobarde! ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Cobarde! –Gritaba mientras el encendía el auto y rápidamente se iba de aquel lugar, dejando a Candy con su enojo, quien comenzó a toser después de que una gran nube de polvo saliera en cuanto el automóvil se puso en marcha, molesta pateo la canasta que estaba en el suelo.

-Señorita Candy ¿se encuentra bien? –Un campesino se había acercado en cuanto la vio.

-Si estoy bien, gracias –Dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse –Hay un loco suelto por este camino, te recomiendo que vigiles a tus vacas, porque casi las matan.

-¿Cómo?

-Salió de la nada y casi me lleva junto con las vacas, pero solo le dio a la canasta que traía

-La cual cayó sobre usted –Comento tratando de contener su risa

-Adelante ríete, me imagino que me veo muy graciosa –Comento molesta mientras tomaba la canasta, para después ir de regreso al castillo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Terrence, iba manejando mientras continuaba riéndose, tenía tanto que no reía de esa manera, se sentía libre y se sentía tan bien, se olvidó de todo por un instante y no le era posible parar de reír.

-¡Pobre pecosa! Seguro que se llevó un gran susto, debo averiguar quién es, para pagarle su cesta de huevos, ya que seguramente los iba a vender ene l pueblo. –Se dijo a si mismo

Rápidamente llego al castillo, cruzo el gran portón observando que había una bandera que ondeaba a media asta como se acostumbraba cuando un duque fallecía, pero sabía que pronto la volverían a alzar a lo alto, cuando el heredero asumiera el ducado, comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa emoción, mientras los empleados comenzaron a correr detrás de su auto, anunciando que el nuevo duque había llegado.

-¡El duque llego! –Grito uno mientras iba corriendo hacia la casa, inmediatamente todos corrieron a la entrada para poder recibirlo.

Terrence se divirtió al verlos ahí parados como soldados, mientras los observaba desde su auto pudo notar que algunos tenían no solo curiosidad, podría decirse que algo de miedo…Salió del auto y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Duque! –Le dijo un anciano que era el mayordomo principal

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me recuerda? Su señoría, soy Harlan

Todos lo saludaron con una reverencia –Estabas al servicio de mi padre –Terrence de pronto lo recordó

-Ahora al suyo, mi lord

-Todos estamos a sus órdenes –Comento un sirviente que estaba junto a él.

-Gracias –Dijo dirigiéndose a la casa

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, mi lord? –Pregunto Harlan, mientras hacia un gesto a los demás para que se retiraran

-No, daré una vuelta por la casa, quiero estar solo –Comento mientras seguía su camino -¡Ah! Mi valet llegara en un rato más, con todas mis cosas y le agradecería que le prepararan una habitación.

-¿Mi habitación?

-Así es mi lord, la habitación ducal por supuesto

Terrence no quería poner un pie en aquel lugar, por lo que rápidamente…. –No deseo esa habitación

-¿Cómo dice mi lord? Pero es la tradición su señoría

-Yo no sigo tradiciones, Harlan y será mejor que lo entiendan ¿de acuerdo?...porque no seguiré ninguna absurda tradición

-Pero mi lord, es la mejor habitación del castillo

-Bien, en ese caso deseo la segunda mejor habitación que halla.

Harlan lo miro nerviosamente mientras guardaba silencio, por lo que Terrence supuso que algo andaba mal -¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que pasa…..es que mi lord…..la segunda mejor habitación es de la señorita Candy

-¿Señorita? –Pregunto sorprendido, pues no entendía nada -¿Quién es?

-Candy, la protegida de Sir Richard

-¿Acaso se encuentra ella aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar en la escuela? –Pregunto un tanto divertido, pensando que tal vez aquella chiquilla le gustaba escaparse como a él, en la época que estuvo en el colegio

-No señor, ella fue educada aquí en el castillo, mi lord y termino sus estudios hace un año.

Medito un segundo sobre aquello, recordando de pronto los comentarios de Cecile, respecto a que esa chiquilla era la amante de su padre, también los comentarios de Lionel respecto a lo hermosa que era la protegida de su padre, la de Edwards tratando de explicarle algo sobre su nueva protegida.

Recorrió con la mirada el pasillo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una imagen bastante familiar, era un retrato que descansaba sobre la chimenea, aquel rostro le resulto bastante familiar.

-¿Quién es ella?

-La señorita Candy, mi lord

-¿Qué acaso no era una niña?

-Para ser exactos, mi lord, ella tiene diecisiete años –Dijo el mayordomo sonriendo

De pronto observo como Terrence sonreía, por lo que lo miro con curiosidad, mientras el duque se dejaba caer en el sillón, se reía y con la mano le indico al mayordomo que lo dejara solo.

En cuanto se quedó solo miro nuevamente el retrato sonriendo, mientras observaba aquel rostro lleno de pecas, divertido se puso a imaginar el siguiente encuentro que tendría con ella.

-No esperaba esto, señorita pecas Jajaja –Se rio un poco –Ya me imagino la cara que pondrás Jajaja –Dijo divertido ante su pensamiento

.

.

.

Candy estaba llegando al castillo, vio inmediatamente a Dorotly quien la esperaba en la entrada, ella rápidamente comenzó a contarle lo que le había sucedido, por lo que no dejo hablar a la doncella….

-¡No te imaginas lo que me paso! Un demente anda loco por el camino y casi me mata junto con las vacas de los McDougal, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

-Señorita Candy hay algo que tiene que….

-La canasta de huevos que traía para los Smith, voló y cayó encima de mí, ¡Mírame! Estoy llena de huevos y para el colmo aquel loco conductor se rio en mi cara, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Aparte de demente, era un grosero.

Dorotly se acercó a ella para volver a tratar de decirle lo que había ocurrido pero….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hace este auto aquí?!

Candy corrió hasta el automóvil, seguida de Dorotly, de pronto vio sorprendida a aquel conductor loco que por poco la mata, sentado plácidamente en una de las bancas del jardín del castillo Grandchester, por lo que inmediatamente se acercó a él, molesta….

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! ¡Váyase!

Terrence la miro divertido -¿Siempre gritas de esa forma?

-¡Le hice una pregunta!

-Y yo a ti

-¡Esta es una propiedad privada! ¡Váyase! –Repitió furiosa

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Terrence fingiendo inocencia

-¡Deje de hacerse el tonto!

-¿En dónde estoy?

-¡En mi casa y quiero que se vaya!

Terrence se levantó y avanzo hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Su casa?

-¡Si mi casa! ¡Ahora váyase!

-¿Es usted una Grandchester? –Pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo ambos la respiración del otro.

-Yo…. –Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho -¡No me haga tontas preguntas y mejor váyase, antes de que diga que lo echen!

-Por supuesto que no me iré

-En tal caso, hare que lo echen

-De verdad que eres una insolente –Comento burlonamente

-¿Yo? Si el insolente aquí es usted, se rio de mi después de haberme atropellado y después viene a este lugar sin ser invitado.

-No necesito invitación, Candy –Dijo recalcando su nombre, pero la muchacha como estaba tan furiosa, no le pregunto cómo sabia su nombre, prosiguió….

-¿Usted está loco?

-Piensa un poco Candy

-¿Qué? ¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Usted está loco!

-Tenías que ser rubia para ser tan tonta –Terrence la miro con fastidio y una risa burlona

Candy sintió hervir su sangre, estaba temblando de la furia, por lo que sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía, se abalanzó sobre el joven tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, para después empujarlo hacia la fuente.

-¡No, Candy…..!

Dorotly no pudo advertirle a tiempo, por lo que solo observo como Terrence salía del agua con el cabello mojado, cubriendo su rostro, con un gran gesto de disgusto aparto su cabello y miro con furia a Candy, quien a su vez se sintió intimidada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Usted es el loco!

-¡Niña insolente!

-¡Conductor desquiciado!

-¡¿Por qué no le dice quién soy?! ¡Para que deje de ser tan insolente! –Terrence salió de la fuente, mientras miraba a Dorotly.

-Señorita Candy, él es el nuevo duque de Grandchester –Comento mientras Candy la miraba sin creerle.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Él es el duque de Grandchester, Candy –Dorotly la miro seriamente, por lo que Candy supuso que no mentía.

-Soy Terrence Grandchester y quiero infórmate chiquilla insolente que estas en graves problemas

-¿Pr-problemas? –Comento nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de Terrence

-Así es, soy tu tutor y por tu comportamiento que acabas de demostrar, creo que lo mejor es enviarte a un internado o a un convento tal vez sea mejor opción.

Candy palideció, mirando incrédula a Terrence, quien sonrió triunfalmente ante el rostro de angustia de la joven, quien se sentó al borde de la fuente mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo –Susurro más para a sí misma, pues aun no podía creer que aquel loco fuera el hijo de Richard.

-Créelo niña insolente –Repuso mientras se acercaba a ella, quedando con los rostros casi pegados, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su bello rostro –Disfruta tu baño

La empujo hacia la fuente y Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que segundos más tarde estaba dentro del agua, mientras Terrence la miraba burlonamente y sonreía.

-Esto te servirá de lección, señorita pecas –Dio media vuelta para volver al castillo

La rubia salto de la fuente para seguirlo pero Dorotly la detuvo, inmediatamente antes de que lo hiciera enfurecer más.

-¡No¡ ¡Él no puede ser! ¡Él no es el hijo de Richard! ¡No puede serlo! ¡Es un grosero, irrespetuoso sin modales…..! –Sollozaba en los brazos de la doncella

-Claro que es el, ¿acaso no vio el parecido con Sir Richard, Señorita Candy?

-¡No puede ser! Yo debía darle una hermosa bienvenida y…

-Le recomiendo que mejor vaya a cambiarse, Señorita Candy, ya en el almuerzo le podrá pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué debo disculparme yo si…..? –Miro molesta a Dorotly

-¿acaso no lo escucho? Puede enviarla a un convento o internado, lejos de aquí y no puede permitirlo, piense en el joven Anthony y en la promesa que le hizo a Sir Richard.

La rubia suspiro mientras rendida lentamente asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza.

 _"_ _Es verdad, tengo que cumplir mi promesa y entre más pronto mejor, así podre convertirme en la esposa de Anthony"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa dulce se formaba en su rostro al recordar a su amado prometido

Harlan toco la campanilla para avisar que el almuerzo estaba listo, por lo que Candy bajo las escaleras con un hermoso traje lavanda de chiffon, su cabello lo dejo suelto, por lo que sus hermosos risos caían graciosamente en su espalda, coloco una hermosa cinta de color lavanda en su cabello, la cual formaba una diadema en su cabeza.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se encontró con un hombre que conocía ya, el inmediatamente la saludo con una reverencia.

-Bienvenido –Comento mientras devolvía el saludo

-Muchas gracias, señorita, estoy a sus órdenes –Dijo Bertam

-¿En verdad es él?

-Perdóneme señorita, pero no comprendo su pregunta

-¿Es el hijo de Richard, es Terrence?

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita, el señor Edwards puede confirmárselo

Candy suspiro mientras se dirigía al comedor, al ingresar vio a Terrence, quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa, en la silla de….se detuvo mientras lo miraba con seriedad, el sintió su mirada por lo que levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes, los cuales lo miraban con cierto enfado….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese es el asiento de Richard –Comento molesta

-Vaya, que interesante, ¿Por qué tuteabas a mi padre, eh señorita pecas?

-Él era como mi padre –Dijo tomando asiento

-Yo ni siquiera lo tuteaba

-Tal vez sea porque no hubo una relación, como la que mantuvimos nosotros –Comento ella sin pensar realmente en sus palabras, los ojos azules la miraron fijamente con un brillo de enojo, rápidamente iba a decir algo pero Harlan y Bertam llegaron con los alimentos. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta el segundo plato, que fue entonces cuando Terrence dejo sus cubiertos.

-Salgan todos –Ordeno a la servidumbre

Candy lo observaba asombrada pues nunca había visto tanto enojo en los ojos de alguna persona.

-No es necesario que me restriegues en la cara el tipo de relación que tuviste con mi padre

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención ofenderte

-¿Ofenderme? No lo hiciste, es todo lo contrario, me asquea y espero que ni se te ocurra tener algo así conmigo, porque no quiero.

Candy no dijo nada pero lo miraba sorprendida y sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que él decía.

-¡Por favor deja de hacerte como la que no entiendes a lo que me refiero! ¡Ya sé que eras la amate de mi padre!

-¿Amante? ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

-Cecile y también Lionel

-¿Acaso crees en sus palabras? ¿Son personas confiables para ti? Si es así, tendrá muchos problemas

-Entonces ¿no eras la amante de mi pad….?

-Para su información, Richard era como un padre y yo era como su hija –Lo interrumpió

-Y para la tuya su hijo soy yo….

-Pero usted no estuvo aquí –Se puso de pie –Usted nunca vino a cuidarlo o a velar su sueño…

-¿Acaso tu si? ¿Por esa razón tiene la habitación que esta tan cerca de la suya?

-No permitiré que enlode la memoria de Richard, con pensamientos sucios como los que está teniendo ahorita, él era como un padre para mí, él era un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso, gentil y que siempre lo amo, hasta el final de su vida espero que usted volviera a su lado

Terrence entrecerró sus ojos, mientras se recostaba en su asiento antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-No entiendo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué estas almorzando conmigo, como si fuéramos viejos amigos? ¿Qué pretendes al hablarme bien de mi padre?

-Es la verdad, él era un hombre bueno y maravilloso, no puedo decir algo diferente.

-Ahórrate tus palabras, no me interesa nada de el -Terrence la miro con enojo –No quiero que te sientes junto a mí, ni siquiera quiero sentarme con mi familia ¿Por qué debería hacerlo contigo?

Candy se sonrojo inmediatamente –Perdón, debí preguntarle

-Por supuesto que debiste hacerlo, sé que te sientes como si fueras una Grandchester, pero no lo eres, si mi padre te hizo sentir de esa manera pero no creas que yo lo hare, yo no soy el.

-Terrence –Candy lo miro dolida por los comentarios

-Yo soy el duque de Grandchester y tu –La miro con profundo odio –Solo eres una recogida a la cual herede

Candy tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan avergonzada, tomo una bocanada de aire, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí –Tiene toda la razón, soy una recogida la cual amablemente su padre acogió en su hogar….pero usted es un bastardo, que no tiene modales y que abandono a su padre sin valorar que hay muchos que daríamos lo que fuera por tener uno…uno como el

-¿Cómo te atrev…..?

-Es un bastardo no por las circunstancias de su nacimientos, si no por su comportamiento –Añadió antes de dar media vuelta

-Candy, no me provoques –Dijo Terrence, mientras ella lo volteaba a ver –Sabes que puedo deshacerme de ti, muy fácilmente pecosa

-No le tengo miedo

-Pues deberías –Sonrió de lado –Me sorprende mucho que mi padre haya protegido a una chiquilla malcriada como tú, señorita pecas

-A mí me sorprende que Richard, haya puesto sus esperanzas en alguien tan desagradable como usted

-¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte! –Dijo volteándose

-Sera un gran placer –Dijo ella dando la vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de aquel castillo, se encontraban Anthony y Archie, ingresando a la mansión Ardley, ya tenía dos semanas que no iban al campo, por lo que estaban ansiosos por ir a visitar a sus prometidas.

La tía Elroy los escucho e inmediatamente fue al recibidor, donde ambos muchachos le depositaron un cálido beso en la mejilla de la anciana -¡Qué bueno que al fin llegan! La cena está casi lista pero primero tengo que contarles algo.

Ambos primos intercambiaron miradas, no podrían ir a ver a sus prometidas, pues no veían una escapatoria, por lo que siguieron a la dama hasta la sala, donde el mayordomo les ofreció unas copas de vino.

Tomo asiento en su sillón favorito, mientras miraba a los jóvenes –William me ha escrito y nos espera en Escocia, dentro de diez días.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Anthony, en primer lugar porque tendremos la reunión anual de la familia y en segundo lugar porque Archie está a punto de ser tío.

-Estupendo –Comento feliz el castaño –Es una gran oportunidad para llevar a Annie y presentarla a la familia

-¡Es una idea estupenda! –Comento tía Elroy

-Yo también llevare a Candy –Comento Anthony

-Deberás pedirle permiso a William –Dijo la anciana molesta

-¿Acaso Archie pidió permiso?

-Es totalmente diferente

-¿Por qué tía? ¿Acaso porque Candy no tiene un apellido importante?

-Exactamente

Anthony dejo su copa, mientras miraba furioso a la tía Elroy –Después de todo este tiempo, ¿seguirás con lo mismo, tía?

-Candy, no es de familia noble, es más ni siquiera sabemos de donde venga.

-Eso no es importante

-Pues debería importante, no entiendo porque tu obsesión con esa muchacha, hay tantas tan lindas y bien educadas, como Elisa Leagan, por ejemplo, deberías fijarte en ella.

-Debes estar bromeando

-Anthony, te lo advierto, no se te ocurra llevarla a Escocia.

-Pues te guste o no, ella ira conmigo, ahora me retiro, con su permiso tía

-¿Acaso no cenaras con nosotros?

-No, lo siento pero he perdido el apetito

Lo vieron salir del salón, mientras tía Elroy pensaba la manera de quitarle esa maldita obsesión que tenía con aquella joven.

-Se ha vuelto muy majadero –Comento la anciana

-Creo que deberías ser más comprensiva con él, tía

-¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con su elección, Archie?

-Yo conozco a Candy y es una muchacha linda, tía, si tan solo te dieras el tiempo para conocerla, como lo hiciste con Annie, te darías cuenta

-Conozco bien a la familia Britter –Dijo seriamente

-Candy no tiene la culpa de que sus padres no estén con ella

-Tal vez, pero Archie, ella podría ser hija de ladrones o tal vez es la ilegitima de Richard o…..de su hermano.

-¡Tía Elroy!

-Siempre ha habido rumores que tal vez si sean verdad.

De pronto una campanilla sonó, anunciando que la cena estaba lista, por lo que ella se puso de pie, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a su sobrino.

-Debo suponer que tu si me acompañaras, ¿verdad? ¿O tu primo te ha enseñado sus nuevos modales?

-Sera un placer cenar contigo, tía –Dijo mientras hacía a un lado sus pensamientos sobre el origen del nacimiento de Candy, ambos pasaron al comedor.

.

.

.

En el castillo, Candy no había dejado de llorar desde que había dejado el comedor, lloro hasta agotarse y como toda niña, se había quedado dormida hasta que la noche llego, abrió la puerta de su habitación y con sigilo salió de ahí, bajo en silencio hasta estar afuera del castillo.

Tomo asiento en el jardín donde estaba el sembrío de las "Dulce Candy", el aroma de aquellas rosas era re confortable para ella, se quedó ahí observándolas y aspirando su bello aroma, hasta que unas pisadas llamaron su atención e hicieron que de un salto se pusiera de pie.

-¡¿Anthony?! –Dijo asombrada pero inmediatamente corrió hasta el, para abrazarlo

-¡Candy! Tuve el presentimiento de que estarías aquí

-¿Cómo supiste?

-No sé, solo sentía una gran necesidad de venir a verte, pese a la hora.

-Me alegra tanto…..verte –Dijo con la voz quebrada y con unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? –Pregunto mientras la atraía hacia el

-Terrence….

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Llego hoy en la mañana y es…desagradable

-¿Candy, te hizo algo?

Ella simplemente oculto su rostro en el pecho de su enamorado, dejando suelto su llanto, mientras el solo acariciaba suavemente su cabellera, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, solo por escuchar el llanto de su prometida.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Algo sin importancia –Dijo secando sus lagrimas

-Claro que sí, te hizo llorar

-Soy una llorona, ya lo sabes –Comento la chica tratando de darle una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, lo cual no funciono.

-Claro que no lo eres, pequeña –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente -¿Me contaras?

-¿Qué tal si primero me das un beso? –Comento ella sonriente

Ofreció a su amado sus labios, a lo cual Anthony sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, para rozar con delicadeza los labios de su amada prometida, mientras una gran flama se encendía dentro de su corazón. Sus brazos la rodearon y la atraían hacia él, para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Candy, no me habías dicho que usabas el jardín para recibir a tu enamorado…o tus enamorados, ¿Puedo seguir el siguiente en tu turno?

Ella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar aquellas palabras insultantes de Terrence, Anthony se volvió con ella entre sus brazos y ambos se encontraron con la mirada fría del nuevo duque.

-No es lo que usted piensa, yo…. –Trato de explicarle avergonzada

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones –Dijo Anthony molesto

-Por supuesto que tiene que hacerlo –Terrence lo miro burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Soy el tutor de Candy y además te conozco ¿cierto? –Comento, mientras Anthony guardaba silencio y él lo miraba pensativo…. –El parque

-Por supuesto…. –El rubio lo miraba molesto

-Sí y ahora nos volvemos a ver, en mi propiedad ¿sabes que es privada?

-Él es nuestro vecino, Anthony Brown, miembro de la familia Ardley –Explico rápidamente Candy

-Tal vez en otras circunstancias, estaría gustoso de conocerte, pero como entenderás en estas circunstancias no puedo, no es correcto que estés aquí a esta hora, no es favorable para la reputación de mi pupila.

-Candy es mi prometida –Soltó el rubio

Una mirada de sorpresa se reflejó tanto en el rostro de Terrence como en el de Candy. -¿prometida? –Pregunto Terrence

-En efecto, solo lo esperábamos comunicárselo

-Vaya, que considerados son –Comento sarcásticamente –Comunicarme, no pedirme permiso ¿eh? –Terrence miro a los dos rubios -¿Debo asumir entonces que mi padre ya se los había concedido?

-No –Candy respondió rápidamente, ignorando la mirada atónita de Anthony

-Bien, ¿entonces me toca a mí decidir, si doy mi autorización o no para la boda, cierto?

Aquella era la respuesta que Anthony temía, observaba a Terrence quien tenía la mirada perdida mientras daba unos cuantos pasos, hasta que…

-Bueno, Anthony Brown, le sugiero que se despida de mi pupila, no estoy de acuerdo con visitas a estas horas de la noche, no es correcto.

-¿Nos permitiría unos minutos a solas? –Pidió Candy

-¿Qué, acaso deseas seguirte besando con él, bajo la luna como lo hacen las rameras?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Anthony avanzo hacia él, protegiendo a Candy con su cuerpo, como si eso la fuera a defender de las groserías del duque.

-Mida sus palabras –Amenazo el rubio

-Esta es mi propiedad, puedo decir lo que yo desee, si no te gusta vete –Dijo tranquilamente Terrence

-No si se trata de Candy

-O te vas por las buenas o hago que te arresten por invasión a una propiedad privada –Amenazo Terrence

-Pídale disculpas a Candy

-¿Y que si no lo hago?

-Le rompo la boca

-¡Anthony! –La rubia lo miro sorprendida, nunca lo había visto de esa manera

-Bien chiquillo inténtalo –Contesto Terrence retándolo, mientras se remangaba la camisa.

-Anthony, no lo hagas –Pidió Candy tomándolo de la mano

-Ahora veo quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación –Se burló Terrence

Anthony lo miro furioso, mientras él lo provocaba con sus puños –Anda, ¿Por qué no me lanzas tu mejor golpe o estas esperando a que la niña te dé permiso?

Anthony furioso lanzo un puño al frente dando atinadamente en la quijada del duque, el cual se llevó la mano a su mandíbula mientras escupía sangre. Candy miraba la escena con las manos sobre su boca con una expresión de horror.

-No me esperaba que supieras pegar tan bien, chiquillo, que buena derecha tienes

-Pídele ahora disculpas a Candy o veras mi izquierda

-¡Basta! –Exclamo Candy asustada sin poder saber cómo detenerlos, mientras ambos se miraban con furia en sus ojos

-¡Hazlo ahora! –Le exigió Anthony

-Bien –Dijo en voz baja el duque –Candy discúlpame si mis palabras te han ofendido, pero querida debes aprender a no ponerte en situaciones comprometedoras, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Porque no es mi culpa de que hayas dado la impresión de ser una zorra –Comento sonriendo

Anthony se abalanzo sobre de él, pero esta vez Terrence estuvo preparado, por lo que detuvo el puño del rubio y le dio un gran golpe en el vientre, pero Anthony no dejo ahí el asunto, se echó sobre su rival con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron sobre el pasto, mientras Candy los observaba rodar por el suelo, donde ambos lanzaban puños y patadas por doquier, ella corrió hacia ellos, arrojándose sobre la espalda de Terrence para detenerlo, pero el duque la aparto de un empujón, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron llenos de preocupación por su prometida y el duque aprovechando el momento de distracción le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro del rubio, quien cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, inmediatamente Candy corrió hacia él.

-Por favor, basta, deténganse los dos –Pidió suplicante Candy

-Ojala y la próxima vez pienses mejor las cosas antes de encontrarte con tu amante en el jardín –Dijo con aspereza el duque

-¿Acaso no se cansa de actuar así?

-Estoy muy seguro de que mi padre estaría orgulloso de tu comportamiento, Candy –Dijo sarcásticamente

Anthony frunció el ceño molesto al escucharlo, pero Candy lo callo con una mirada de advertencia, mientras Terrence se alejaba de ellos. Anthony se incorporaba mientras Candy lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto, mejor que nunca –Comento Anthony sarcásticamente

-Creo que no debiste hablarle así

-¿Acaso querías que lo dejara insultarte a su antojo?

-Puede que tenga razón

-Tiene razón solo en que esta no es hora apropiada para venir a verte, pero ese no es motivo para que te trate así.

-Tampoco debiste decirle que estábamos comprometidos –Comento ella, ignorando su respuesta

-¿Para qué ocultarlo? Además no quise darle más motivos para que te llamara zorra ¿O tu si? –Pregunto molesto –Candy a veces no te comprendo

-Esa no era la manera ni el momento de decírselo.

-Quizás no lo era, pero ahora ya está hecho, Terrence lo sabe y ahora podemos casarnos, ya no hay nada que lo impida

En ese momento unos relámpagos iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

-Parece que lloverá –Comento ajustándose la ropa

-Así parece, será mejor que te vayas antes de que llueva

-¿O que vuelva a salir la fierecilla de Terrence, no?

-Ambos –Contesto ella, apoyándose de la punta de sus pies para besar la mejilla de su prometido -¿Mañana nos veremos?

-Si quieres

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pareces enfadad conmigo

-No sabía que tú fueras tan violento

-¿Qué reacción esperabas de mi parte, cuando se meten con lo que más amo en este universo?

El viento comenzaba a soplar, agitando las hojas de los arboles con bastante fuerza, por lo que el cabello de la chica cubrió su rostro, pero gentilmente una de las manos de Anthony le aparto los mechones, para después sujetar su rostro entre sus manos con gentileza.

-Nadie te debe hablar así, nunca lo permitiré –Dijo mirándole a los ojos intensamente, ella termino regalándole una hermosa sonrisa -Esa es mi chica –Le deposito un beso dulce en su frente

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, no es la primera pelea que tengo

-¿De verdad?

-Soy hombre, Candy

-Pero no por eso tienes permiso para comportarte como cavernícola

-Si es necesario, si tengo el permiso ¿no? –Comento guiñándole un ojo, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, de pronto Cleopatra salió de los árboles.

-Vengo por ti, mañana, Candy

-No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor yo voy a buscarte

-Bien, pero si no apareces al mediodía, yo vendré a buscarte

-¿A ver si me encerraron en la torre más alta del castillo? –Dijo bromeando

-Y liberarte del feroz dragón amargado

-Te quiero Anthony

-Yo también –Contesto mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿No te dolerá la boca? –Pregunto antes de acercarse más

-Creo que valdrá la pena –Dijo antes de terminar la distancia para darle un hermoso beso en sus labios, dulcemente

A unos pocos metros de ellos, se encontraba Terrence quien fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre de él también, pero parecía no importarle pues su mirada estaba sobre los rubios, a quienes miraba con rabia y sus ojos brillaban especialmente al ver como se besaban, fue cuando tiro la colilla y se metió al castillo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, esta historia como bien saben no es una idea mia es de la autora msgrandchester por si queda alguna duda jijij ;D**_

 _ **respondiendo sus reviews**_

 _ **mague muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿enserio? para ser honesta si me han asustado un poco algunos pero decidi que es mejor seguir pues como muchos creo que no es algo malo, y la verdad tu comentario me ayuda un poco pues me hizo sentir mas tranquila muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **fany hola linda, comprendo lo que me dices y no te preocupes que no abandono ninguna de mis historias a veces me tardo pero abandonarlas nunca lo hago, espero que te siga gustando por cierto la otra historia original le faltan algunos cap que subire proximamente, y seguire su continuacion en este fic ;D**_

 _ **mimi muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **rosy muchas gracias por tu apoyo rosy :D espero poder seguir subiendo estos capitulos ;D para que los fans de la gran autora msgrandchester sigan disfrutandolo asi como yo debo confesar que me han gustado mucho y espero aprender de ella bastante en su manera de escribir y de su gran imaginacion jejeje :D**_

 _ **Nataly alejos muchas gracias por tu apoyo tambien a ti nataly :D**_

 _ **Guest gracias y no mientras yo pueda seguire por aqui jejeje de cualquier forma si gustan les paso mi mail por por cualquier cosa, si desean envienme un mensaje y se los mando ;D**_

 _ **Ana me alegra al fin saber tu nombre jijiji ;D muchas gracias ana por confiar en mi y espero que te guste lo poco que estoy agregandole a esta historia espectacular que el gran credito como les pongo es de msgrandchester pues fue ella la creadora de estos fics y gracias por tu confianza y apoyo :D**_

 _ **Iris adriana,**_ _ **gladys gracias por sus reviews ;D**_

 _ **gracias a todos y pues aqui seguire mientras se pueda, es algo mmm no se como decirlo jejeje se que muchos lo ven mal por lo que les pido de la manera mas atenta a todos los que me mandan sus negativos reviews que son anonimos por cierto que si quieren dejarme algun comentario, les sugiero que no sea malo, pues no pretendo robarle el credito a la autora, de echo si es algo tonto pelear por fics que no son de ustedes y que no son mios tampoco e incluso es absurdo porque si lo piensan de esa manera, nosotros mismo entonces estamos haciendo todos una copia porque estos fics son basados en los personajes famosos del anime y que no tenemos derecho sobre ellos, e incluso las que escribimos en este lugar lo sabemos, quiero que sepan que si accedi a esto fue porque me gusta escribir y si ven mi historial no son las unicas historias que he subido, pueden darse cuenta de que tengo mis historias basadas en los personajes de oye arnold, ranma 1/2, sakura, sailor moon y candy candy, por lo que si yo fuera roba historias simplemente no tendria ni una propia, les agradezco sus advertencias y si leo todos los reviews que mandan pero es algo molesto que solo sepan enviar comentarios que no son real, diganme en que momento dije que era mia? creo que fui clara desde un principio y si no es asi, bien sere mas clara como lo he estado haciendo ultimamente, pero evitense la molestia de enviar esos reviews mal intencionados como muchas chicas lo han dicho y estoy de acuerdo si no les parece, entonces no lean, porque privarles a otros estas historias muy buenas de una fabulosa escritora? solo porque no les parece a algunos? pienselo**_

 _ **bien muchas gracias a todos los que me envian hermosos reviews y que he mencionado anteriormente espero que la sigan disfrutando las grandes historias de msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 ENVIDIA

**_Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _los creditos de esta historia como siempre les recuerdo que es de la autora msgrandchester, espero que les siga gustando, y disfruten cada una de las palabras de esta maravillosa autora e historia..._**

 ** _saludos..._**

Candy se fue a su habitación, mientras el olor a tierra mojada cosquilleo levemente su nariz, provocando un gran estornudo, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a secarse.

-Espero que no pesques un resfriado, señorita pecas

Candy se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, se encontró con la mirada burlona de Terrence, quien se acercó a ella para verla detenidamente.

-Estás toda empapada, espero que estés feliz, todo por estar a estas horas en el jardín con tu enamorado –Dijo mientras su mirada se posaba de manera penetrante en la perfecta figura de la muchacha, a quien se le marcaba su cuerpo perfecto.

-No deberías estar en mi habitación, por favor vete –Dijo mientras se cubría su pecho y sus mejillas se coloraban con un tenue color rosado, que solo la hacía ver más adorable.

-¿Terminaste de curar las heridas de tu prometido?

-No es algo de tu incumbencia –Dijo molesta –Vete de mí habitación

-Este es mi castillo y puedo estar donde me plazca

-Claro, pero da la casualidad de que estas en mi habitación y no es apropiado que estés conmigo a solas aquí.

-Que irónico ¿no te parece? Te ves con un hombre a media noche para besuquearte con el bajo la luz de la luna, en medio del jardín, ¿A poco pensaste en ese momento en tu reputación? Apuesto que no

-Pero Anthony es mi prometido y no es lo mismo

-Pero aun no es tu esposo –Dijo seriamente –Por lo tanto no es propio de ti que andes por ahí a media noche besuqueándote con él, si es que solo eso iban a hacer

-No tengo porque soportarte –Comento molesta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –La sujeto del brazo con bastante fuerza

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Es tu esposo o amante?

-¡Déjame! ¡Ya basta!

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad de lo que parece las cosas, porque una señorita bien, no se la pasa reuniéndose con su prometido a altas horas de la noche en el jardín de su casa y menos para…

-Acepto que es mi culpa de que tú tengas esa impresión de mí, pero te aseguro que no ocurre nada indebido entre Anthony y yo, nos amamos y estamos comprometidos.

-¿Ya le dijiste que mi padre fue tu primer hombre en tu vida? Creo que tiene derecho a saber que eras la amante de mi padre ¿no lo crees?

Inmediatamente sintió la mano de la joven caer con dureza en su mejilla, por lo que la sujeto con más fuerza y sus ojos destilaban coraje.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?

-¿Cómo te atreves tu a ensuciar la memoria de tu padre? Con pensamientos sucios e impuros.

-¿Te importa mucho la memoria de él?

-Claro que si ¡Era como mi padre! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Cómo deseas que lo entienda, Candy? –Dijo mientras la miraba con enojo –Nunca fue un padre para mi

Inmediatamente Candy comprendió de donde venía todo aquel enojo hacia ella, por parte de Terrence, por lo que dejándose llevar un momento por sus impulsos, coloco una mano suavemente en la mejilla de él, quien la miro confundido.

-Lo lamento yo…..no era mi intención –Susurro, mientras él se separaba de ella más furioso que antes

-¡No quiero tu lastima, niña estúpida! –El hombre salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a la rubia quien se dejó caer en su cama, un tanto aturdida por todo lo que paso.

"Richard, ¿Por qué me dejaste semejante misión? Esto será muy complicado y difícil de lo que pensaba" suspiro tristemente mientras dejaba que los brazos de Morfeo la envolvieran

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el sol ingresaba sigilosamente por el castillo haciendo brillar y dar calidez a sus habitantes, Terrence ingreso al comedor e inmediatamente lo saludo el valet, quien al verle el moretón se atrevió a preguntar.

-Esto –Dijo señalando el golpe –No es nada, solo tuve una interesante charla con el prometido de Candy –Dijo restándole importancia

-¿Prometido, señor?

-Sí, esa pequeña tiene un prometido con el cual tiene encuentros románticos a media noche en el jardín, para poderse besuquear tranquilamente ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Usted intenta proteger su honor, mi lord?

-Creo que más bien, trato de restaurar su honor

-¿Quizás solo intenta desahogar su enojo, no mi lord?

-Podría decirse

De pronto un alegre canturreo atrajo su atención por lo que levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Candy, quien ingresaba al salón, inmediatamente arrugo su ceño al notar que la chica traía un traje de montar con los colores de la familia Grandchester.

-No lo molestare, no se preocupes, solo vine por una fruta –Dijo ella rápidamente

-Buenos días Candy, me doy cuenta que tienes puesto los colores de la familia Grandchester, no tienes derecho a usarlos, porque no eres una Grandchester ¿o sí?

-Richard me lo obsequio en mi cumpleaños, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a usarlo ¿te molesta también eso?

-¿Vas a cabalgar? –Dijo cambiando de tema

-¡Que listo! ¿Acaso debo pedir su permiso, también?

Bertam sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, mientras Terrence la escrudiñaba con la mirada -¿Acaso detecto sarcasmo en tu voz, Candy?

-Solo fue una pregunta

-¿Quieres…..? –No termino la frase pues de pronto se escuchó música que provenía del jardín, inmediatamente Candy sonrió y se acercó al balcón, vio como saludo con una mano y después regreso hacia él.

-Déjame adivinar –Dijo burlonamente –Anthony te envió serenata ¿no? Pero que cursi es el niño….

-Eso es para usted

-¿Cómo?

-Vinieron a darle la bienvenida

Terrence quedo completamente asombrado por las palabras de la joven y ver como a lo alto del asta, estaba volando la bandera de la familia. Escucho el sonido de la música y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-El himno de la familia

-Lo se

-¿No los saludará? Están esperando por usted.

-¡De ninguna manera! – repuso Terrence clavándose en su sillón.

-¿Cómo qué no?

\- Haz que se vayan o haré que los echen – amenazó.

\- No haga eso, por favor, llevan meses esperando por usted, no les haga ese desaire.

\- No les pedí que vinieran.

-Es verdad pero ellos lo aman por ser Grandchester. Si no quiere bajar, no lo haga, pero al menos salúdelos. Ese gesto los hará muy feliz.

Bertam vio con sorpresa vio que él se puso de pie y pasó las manos nerviosamente por el cabello largo.

-¿No crees que se desilusionarán al verme?

-De ninguna manera – dijo ella conteniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-Acompáñame entonces, por favor –Terrence la miro suplicante

Ella asintió felizmente y juntos se dirigieron al jardín, donde para sorpresa de Terrence vio como todas las personas llevaban sus cestos de frutas, verduras, quesos y algunos panes para él.

-Es para agradecerle –Le explico Candy

-¿Agradecerme?

-Sí porque les permite vivir en sus tierras y cultivarla a muy bajo costo

-¿De verdad? ¿Yo estoy haciendo eso?

-Bueno su padre lo hacía y ellos lo amaban mucho

-¿Qué debo hacer, ahora?

-Darles las gracias y compartir los canastos con ellos

-¿Una especie de banquete?

-Algo así. ¿Puede saludarlos?"

Terrence tomó una bocanada de aire antes de acercarse a los campesinos que lo esperaban afuera. Todos lo saludaron con una reverencia.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Duque de Grandchester! ¡Gracias por venir!

-Muchas gracias – dijo el nuevo duque con algo de nerviosismo.

Terrence avergonzado, comenzó a estrechar las manos de hombres y mujeres, mientras los demás lo miraban con una gran admiración, como si realmente lo conocieran, pero sabía que solo lo hacían porque esperaban que fuera como Richard.

-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto una linda niña

-¡Rosie!

Todos los aldeanos notaron los golpes en el rostro de su patrón pero nadie se atrevió a comentarlo.

Terrence bajo su mirada hacia los ojos de la pequeña que al parecer tendría unos cuatro años, pecosa y rubia, quien lo miraba con una gran adoración, se le notaba en sus ojos, inmediatamente levanto su canasta y le ofreció una galleta.

-Mi mami y yo las hicimos, están deliciosas, pruébelas por favor –Comento la pequeña

-Claro, gracias –Dijo Terrence mientras le sonreía dulcemente –Seguro que si están deliciosas

-Pareces un príncipe de cuentos.

-Y tú una princesa – contestó acuclillándose - ¿Cómo te llamas, princesa?

-Rosie – dijo ella muy formal, haciendo una reverencia.

Candy sintió una hermosa y cálida sensación en su corazón al ver tal escena, pero vio que la pequeña estaba tropezando con sus propios pies, por lo que estiro inmediatamente su mano para detenerla pero…Terrence fue más rápido y para sorpresa de todos, levanto a la niña en brazos, sonriendo.

Una mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Lo siento su señoría – se disculpó una mujer estirando sus brazos hacia la niña.

-No se preocupe – dijo Terrence entregándosela.

Una campanilla resonó en el campo y todos se volvieron para notar que la servidumbre del castillo salía con platos y bebidas en las manos mientras los jardineros ubicaban mesas y sillas por doquier.

-Esto es para ustedes - explicó Terrence – por favor coman y beban. Están en su casa.

-¡A la salud del duque! – exclamó un hombre.

-¡A su salud! – dijeron a coro.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar nuevamente y los aldeanos empezaron a bailar gustosamente. Candy se unió a la danza y con el rabillo del ojo notó que Rosie conversaba amenamente con Terrence.

El hombre parecía entretenido porque no dejaba de escucharla, Rose se percató que su hija estaba sentada junto al duque y corrió para apartarla, pero Terrence le hizo un gesto que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Inesperadamente, el duque se unió a los bailarines junto a Rosie, quien estaba riendo tomada de la mano de Terrence, pero en ese momento su madre se acercó para llevarla a comer.

-Parece que tienes una admiradora – bromeó Candy acercándose al duque.

-Siempre las he tenido – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

" _Apuesto que sí_ " pensó ella pero mirándolo con un poco de disgusto

-Es una broma – dijo él visiblemente relajado – Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por animarme a bajar, son personas agradables y sencillas, nada pretenciosas como las de Londres.

-Y siempre te serán leales.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto. Siempre lo fueron con Sir Richard.

-No soy Richard Grandchester.

-Pero puedes aprender…

-Jamás seré como mi padre.

Disgustado, Terrence se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia un grupo de hombres que conversaba en un costado del jardín.

Candy cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras rendida también se alejaba un poco.

 _"_ _Esto no será nada sencillo, Richard"_ pensó mientras abría los ojos y miraba al cielo, preguntándose porque Richard, le habría dejado tal paquete.

.

.

.

En escocia el cielo estaba despejado y de color azul claro, mientras un hombre rubio bajaba de su automóvil en la entrada principal, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, al ser recibido por aquella fragancia rosal.

Las hermosas rosas ya estaban floreciendo, las admiro un momento, eran en verdad hermosas y su fragancia era tan dulce y perfecta, que nunca se cansaría de olerlas.

-¿Son hermosas, cierto?

William Albert Ardley, miro a la sobrina política quien se encontraba también admirando el jardín de rosas, con sus manos puestas en su vientre, pronto un Cornwall vendría al mundo.

-Siendo sincero, no sé quién es más hermosa, si las rosas o tú, mi querida Patty

-¡Oh Albert! –Dijo ella sonrojándose

-Creo que la maternidad te hace ver más hermosa –Ella sonrió mientras tomaba una rosa y la llevaba a su nariz

-¡Creo que esta es la mejor de todas, no sé cómo pudo crearla Anthony.

-No puedo negarlo, mi sobrino es tan talentoso como mi hermana, ¿Recuerdas cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Dulce Candy

-¡Qué bello nombre! ¡Y único!

-No tanto, si consideras que el nombre de su novia es precisamente ese, Albert

-Ha de ser una mujer excepcional como todas las mujeres de los Andrey.

-¿Las mujeres de los Andrey? – preguntó Patty con una ceja enarcada.

-No me mires así, Patty. Sabes lo que quiero decir – dijo Albert sonriendo.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

" _Me salvo la campana, que suerte que llego Stear_ " pensó Albert sonriendo –Solo admirábamos las rosas de Anthony

-Son fantásticas, ¿no? No hay duda que el amor pone creativo al pequeño Tony – dijo Stear.

-O la paternidad – contestó Albert –En las últimas semanas he escuchado más explosiones que de costumbre, sobrino.

Stear sonrió mientras se le coloraban sus mejillas tenuemente de color rosado.

-Prometo pagarte por todos los destrozos, tío.

-No trates de adularme llamándome tío – le advirtió Alberto – Y si quieres que perdone tu deuda tendrás que nombrar a tu primogénito en mi honor.

Los ojos de la pareja Cornwall se abrieron como dos platos, después de unos segundos el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilícense, es sólo una broma, pueden llamar a su hijo como gusten, ya saben que no soy tradicionalista.

-Lo sabemos, Albert, de lo contrario ya estarías casado – aseveró Patty.

-¿Casarme, yo? – dijo el rubio.

-No hay necesidad de esa cara de espanto – dijo Stear rodeando la casi inexistente cintura de su esposa con un brazo – El matrimonio es una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido.

-Comparto tu opinión; antes de Patricia eras un insensato.

-¡No es verdad! – protestó el científico.

-Por supuesto que lo es, o que ya no te acuerdas que anduviste creando bicicletas voladoras que casi te cuestan la vida.

-¡No exageres!

-Más de una vez te tuve que recoger del lago, Stear, gracias Dios que siempre caías sobre el agua y no la tierra.

-No me habías contado eso, amor – dijo Patty alarmada.

-Albert exagera – dijo Stear haciendo señas a su tío para que se callara – Y hablando de exagerar, ¿no te parece que es un poco tarde para que sigas con la ropa que traías anoche?

Fue el turno de Albert de sonrojarse y pedirle a su sobrino que se callara.

-No es lo que piensan.

-Claro, seguro se te pinchó un neumático en la casa de alguna bella dama – dijo Stear.

-Exacto – repuso Albert con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-Si se enterara la tía….

-Shhh no digan nada…. –Dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara –Además corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente ¿no creen?

-¿No hay nadie especial para ti, tío? ¿Alguna joven?

-No, y para ser honestos me gusta estar así, me divierto mucho

-Lo que sucede es que aún no ha llegado la indicada –Intervino Patty

-Conozco a muchas indicadas – sonrió el rubio nuevamente.

-Pero ninguna es tuya – dijo Stear.

-¿Suya? – Patty miró con seriedad a su esposo – Alistear Cornwall ¿acaso implicas que cuando una mujer se casa pasa a ser propiedad de su esposo?

El inventor tragó en seco mientras Albert soltaba una carcajada.

-Buena suerte sobrino – dijo palmeando su hombro – Con tu permiso, Patty, los veré para el almuerzo.

La gallarda figura del patriarca de los Andrey atravesó el jardín, saludando a diestra y siniestra a cada empleado, mientras en silencio, cada mujer dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras el patrón se dirigía hacia la mansión pensando una vez más en lo atractivo que era William Ardley y en la suerte que tendría la mujer que conquistara su solitario corazón.

George Johnson, hombre de confianza de William Albert, levantó una ceja al verlo entrar al despacho con la ropa de la noche anterior.

El rubio tomó asiento en su escritorio y se dispuso abrir su correspondencia.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo George – ofreció Albert sintiendo la mirada del hombre sobre él.

-No tengo nada que decir, Sir William.

-¿Seguro? Me observas como lo haría la tía Elroy.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, jamás me atrevería

-Eres sarcástico ahora, se perfectamente bien lo que piensas –Dijo mientras subía sus pies al escritorio

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?

-Que hice mal quedándome con Evelyn.

-Creo que lo que hizo mal fue salir tan tarde de su casa, Sir William, pueden haber habladurías que podrían ponerlo en una situación bastante comprometedora

-No exageres.

-Debe cuidar sus acciones, señor, dudo que a su futura esposa le agrade los rumores que corrieran detrás de usted, si alguien se percata de lo que hace.

-No me interesa, además no creo tenerla nunca, pues no pienso casarme.

-Pero señor, entonces… ¿Quién más heredará el apellido si no tiene un heredero?

-He pensado en eso, George – dijo bajando los pies del escritorio para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa – creo que Anthony sería perfecto.

-¿El joven Anthony?

-Es hijo de Pauna y su reputación es intachable.

-Pero usted es la cabeza de la familia.

-Lo sé…lo sé desde que tenía dieciséis años y no he parado de cumplir con mi deber desde entonces.

George contemplo a su patrón con seriedad.

-También ha disfrutado tanto como ha sido posible ¿no?

-¿Te refieres acaso al dinero, las fiestas, las bellas damas? Pues sí, lo he disfrutado pero necesito un cambio, un viaje, nuevas emociones.

-Lo que necesita es asentar cabeza, joven William.

-¿Tú también, me molestaras como todos? Ya te he dicho, no quiero casarme, no hay nadie a quien quiera lo suficiente para darle el apellido de mi familia.

-No ha buscado, señor.

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¿En quién, en las viudas con las que socializa? Hay muchas jóvenes de buena cuna, con educación y modales.

-No deseo ninguna de esas muñecas de porcelana, George, quiero alguien con pasión por la vida, que no tema mojarse bajo la lluvia o ensuciarse al recostarse sobre el pasto; que no tenga miedo de decir exactamente lo que piensa por inapropiado que la sociedad diga que es.

-Estoy seguro que hay alguien así, sólo debe buscarla.

-No existe, George; por lo tanto, jamás la encontraré

El jefe de los Andrey abrió el sobre que tenía entre las manos y a medida que lo leía empezó a sonreír.

-Anthony viene a la reunión familiar – dijo mirando a George – Y traerá a su prometida.

-¿El joven Anthony está comprometido?

-La famosa Candy de las rosas y Archibald traerá a su Annie.

-Tendremos la casa llena – dijo George sonriendo – Hace mucho que no vienen los jóvenes.

-Casi dos años, desde que se casó Stear.

A lo lejos una explosión los hizo estremecer junto a la casa.

-Va a terminar con mi casa – dijo Albert

-O con mis nervios – repuso George.

-¿Me traerías algo de comer?

-¿No se cambiará?

-Primero terminaré con la correspondencia.

-Muy bien señor. Volveré enseguida.

Una vez a solas, el rubio se recostó contra el respaldar del sillón que su sobrino había construido para él.

Era una idea bastante innovadora que el respaldo no fuera rígido, que pudiera recostarse en un ángulo de diez grados para su comodidad.

Una vez más sonrió al escuchar una segunda explosión de menor intensidad. Albert suspiró mientras volvía a levantar los pies sobre el escritorio.

 _"¿Casarme?"_ pensó

Atractivo como era, William había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida. Debutantes, solteronas, divorciadas, viudas, había salido con todas.

Las debutantes eran insulsas, las solteronas desesperadas y las divorciadas insistentes. De todas, las viudas eran la menos peligrosas; ellas usualmente heredaban al morir su esposo, por lo tanto no buscaban alguien que les asegurara el futuro.

Simplemente buscaban alguien con quien amanecer y Albert no tenía problema en ser aquella persona.

Consideraba que sus sobrinos eran hombres afortunados al haber encontrado el amor a tan temprana edad. Tal vez si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado con los deberes familiares también tendría a quien llamar novia o esposa; pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para conquistar a alguien.

 _"Prefiero ser conquistado"_ pensó mientras recordaba la mirada coqueta de Evelyn y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras una sonrisa coqueta se dibujaba en su rostro

.

.

.

Candy llegó a la propiedad de los Andrey y se encontró con Anthony en la sala de estar. El joven sonrió al verla y extendió sus manos hacia ella.

La rubia escudriñó su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto, Anthony

-Se ve peor de lo que se siente.

-¿Te duele? – dijo presionando la contusión sobre su sien.

-¡Ay! ¡Claro que me duele si lo tocas así!

-¡Lo siento! – dijo depositando besitos sobre su mejilla.

-Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor – repuso con una sonrisa.

-Mi abuelo decía que los besos eran mágicos.

-Era un hombre sabio… – susurró asiendo su mentón con delicadeza – No sé qué he hecho…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Para merecer a alguien como tú, Candy

-La verdad no lo sé, muchas veces me lo pregunto – contestó juguetona.

Los dedos de Anthony rozaron las costillas de Candy y ella soltó una carcajada, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero él la rodeó con los brazos.

La joven levantó el rostro y le dio un beso suave sobre los labios.

-Te amo - dijo él.

-También yo – replicó ella recostando la mejilla sobre su hombro.

Unos leves toques a la puerta llamaron su atención y Candy se puso de pie para ocupar un asiento junto a Anthony.

El rubio autorizó el ingreso y un mayordomo entro con una bandeja para Candy.

-Dime, ¿cómo amaneció el duque? – preguntó él rubio.

-Igual de amargado que ayer – contestó Candy tomando el vaso de jugo.

-¿No te dijo algo después que me marché?

Candy había decidido no contarle nada a su prometido, sobre todo los detalles, de cómo Terrence seguía insultándola o de como la tomo bruscamente del brazo, por lo que conto solo lo esencial.

-Creo que Terrence está celoso de mí, Anthony.

-¿Celoso?

-Es lógico, ¿no crees? Sir Richard lo mandó lejos y a mí me mantuvo a su lado.

-Porque era insoportable.

-Tal vez tenía sus motivos

-¿Por qué tratas de justificarlo, Candy?

-Nosotros no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que el debió haber sentido, al verse alejado de su madre y luego de su padre, ni siquiera podemos saber que sintió al saber que su padre me había llevado al castillo.

-Tal vez tengas razón – dijo pensativamente – pero eso no es una excusa para que sea tan grosero contigo.

-No t… -Candy iba a decir algo para calmarlo pero en ese momento llego la tía Elroy imprevistamente, sus ojos se clavaron en Candy.

-¿Es cierto que llegó el duque? – preguntó o más bien exigió saber, al menos eso le dio la impresión a Candy

-Si mal no recuerdo, se debe saludar al llegar a un lugar, tía – interrumpió Anthony poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro de su sobrino. -¡Anthony! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Cálmate tía, no fue nada, además el otro quedo peor – dijo haciendo sentar a la dama, mientras sonreía divertidamente

-¿Nada de importancia? ¡Estas golpeado y maltratado!

-Solo fue un pleito…

-¿Desde cuándo los caballeros resuelven los pleitos a golpes? – le reclamó.

-Fueron circunstancias extremas, tía.

La tía Elroy no insistió en el tema.

-¿Es cierto que el duque ha llegado? – insistió la anciana.

-Llegó ayer – contestó Candy.

-Supongo que ahora tendrás que aprender a comportarte.

-Siempre he sabido comportarme – repuso Candy.

-Bien porque debes aprender a hacerlo si vas a convertirte en la nueva señora Brown –Dijo seriamente

-Prometo que hare todo de mi parte, para llenar sus expectativas

-Tía te pido que nos disculpes – dijo Anthony levantándose de su asiento – Candy y yo saldremos a cabalgar antes que el sol empiece a calentar demasiado.

-Por supuesto, es mejor que lo hagan ahora –Dijo la anciana mientras los veía –Mas si no quieres que el sol haga que las pecas de Candy se multipliquen por docenas, no hay nada más feo que una dama con pecas –Comento inocentemente

-¡Tía Elroy! – protestó Anthony.

-No hay problema Anthony, además tu tía tiene razón, pero no se preocupen usare mi sombrero –Dijo Candy con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su prometido

-Anthony, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Quiero hablar con Candice un minuto a solas.

-¿Acerca de qué? – preguntó con desconfianza.

-Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes, no te preocupes en un momento te alcanzo – dijo Candy tratando de calmarlo.

-Así es – asintió la dama.

Anthony besó su frente y le regaló una mirada de advertencia a su tía antes de salir. Una vez a solas, Candy se volvió hacia la mujer con curiosidad.

-Fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? – dijo volviéndose hacia Candy, ella se quedó inmóvil

-¿Mi culpa?

-Los golpes sobre el rostro de mi Anthony, estoy segura que estabas coqueteando con alguien y él tuvo que defenderte.

-Se equivoca.

-¡No trates de mentirme! Sólo te diré una cosa: Si algo le llega a pasar a mi Anthony haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido, ¿entiendes?

-No tiene que amenazarme. ¿Por qué no puede creer que quiero a Anthony con todo mi corazón?

-¡Porque no lo mereces! –Dijo mirándola con verdadero odio

-Usted tiene mucha razón, yo no lo merezco pero en el corazón no se manda y el me ha elegido como la dueña de su corazón y yo voy a amarlo de igual manera –La miro –Aunque tengamos que luchar contra el mundo entero, sabe ¿Por qué? Porque nos amamos sinceramente, señora y no hay nada de malo en eso, debería aceptarlo por su propio bien y por su sobrino, ahora discúlpeme pero tengo que ir con mi prometido.

Tía Elroy la escuchó salir y llena de enojo arrojó una taza contra la puerta.

-Empezaba a preocuparme – dijo Anthony al verla llegar al establo – ¿Qué quería la tía?

-Recomendarme una crema para borrar las pecas, quizás la compre, creo que sería buena idea.

-¿Borrarlas? No debes hacer eso, Candy.

-¿Por qué no? Las damas en Londres son famosas por su piel tan blanca

-Yo no deseo una dama común como las que hay en Londres, yo quiero a mi Candy, a la Candy que corre por los bosques sin sombrero, que sonríe y disfruta de la vida sin preocupaciones absurdas.

-¿No te gustaría que fuera como ellas?

-No, sólo te quiero a ti tal cual eres – dijo besando su nariz – ¿lista para cabalgar?

-¡Lista! – dijo apeándose en el estribo.

-Vamos entonces – dijo subiéndose a su montura.

Salieron de la propiedad para cabalgar en campo abierto, Anthony, experto como era, frenaba su yegua para que Candy se mantuviera a su paso, por lo que ella rápidamente en una distracción de Anthony echo a correr dejando a su prometido atrás, la carcajada de Anthony llegó a sus oídos y supo que él la alcanzaría dentro de muy poco.

Unas pisadas fuertes a su izquierda la hicieron volver el rostro y vio al semental más hermoso y más negro que había visto, aparecer junto a ella.

Vio a Terrence quien montaba con gran destreza y tenía una su sonrisa arrogante, Candy supo que él estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades.

Anthony no tardó en alcanzarlos y Candy volvió el rostro para notar que su novio estaba visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Anthony.

-¿Acaso un hombre no puede salir a cabalgar? – repuso Terrence.

-Claro que sí pero la pregunta es ¿si puedes manejar a un animal tan hermoso como ese? – contestó Anthony.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú – repuso Terrence fustigando al caballo.

-Ignóralo, por favor – pidió Candy.

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo aflojando las riendas.

Candy solo sacudió la cabeza llena de molestia, una vez comprobaba que infantiles podrían ser los hombres y avanzo lentamente para seguirlos.

 _"¡Cabezas duras! Esperen a que los tenga frente a mi"_ pensó ella con enojo.

Un conejo saltó de entre los arbustos al camino de Candy y su potro se asustó y relinchó.

-Calma, calma – le pidió Candy sujetándose bien a su montura y a las riendas.

Un segundo relincho, más fuerte y más agudo resonó por el campo. Levantando el rostro, Candy vio a los caballos encabritarse a corta distancia y a uno de los jinetes volar por los aires.

-¡No! ¡No! – gritó llena de horror.

El cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba con un golpe seco.

 ** _Hola nuevamente_**

 ** _solo queria dejarles a todas aquella personas que lo deseen mi nombre de facebook, donde pueden encontrarme para cualquier duda o comentario aparezco como princess moon o si no me encuentran envienme un correo y les envio el link es: caroline_ed5_**

 ** _saludos y lindo viernes ;D_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 ACCIDENTES Y PETICIONES

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar el dia de ayer, pero espero que hoy pueda subir dos capitulos recompensandolos por el dia de ayer, recuerden que esta idea maravillosa de esta gran historia es de la autora msgrandchester.**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Candy observo horrorizada el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo de Terrence, quedo en shock por unos minutos hasta que vio como Anthony se acercaba a el por lo que apresuradamente lo imito.

-¿Esta….? –No termino la pregunta pues temía lo peor.

-Se encuentra bien, solo esta inconsciente

-¿Cómo fue que se cayó?

-Había topos, por lo que no es de extrañarse que un caballo como el de Terrence, se haya espantado al verlos

-¡¿Por qué no reacciona?!

-Tranquila Candy

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que el nuevo duque de Grandchester es el que se encuentra desmayado?!

-No sirve de nada desesperarse

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hables tan tranquilo?! –Candy lo miro molesta

-Soy médico –Le recordó mirándola molesto y sorprendido -¿Podrías explicarme porque estas tan preocupada?

-Esto no debio pasar, todo esto es porque se pusieron a competir como un par de niños.

-Pero el empezó –Se puso de pie

-¡Que respuesta tan madura! –Candy cruzo los brazos molesta –Esperaba más prudencia de tu parte

-El estará bien, quédate con él un momento mientras voy por ayuda

-No te tardes por favor

-No lo hare y por favor si despierta, evita que se mueva ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

Vio a Anthony alejarse fugazmente en su caballo, mientras se volvía para ver al joven que estaba en el suelo, por primera vez lo observo detenidamente y se percató de los pómulos que tenía eran altos, la nariz fina y recta, las líneas de su rostro terminaban en una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pues no se había dado cuenta del rostro hermoso de Terrence ni de lo tierno que era al verlo ahí tan frágil e indefenso, era como si estuviera descubriendo un gran enigma, era como si por primera vez lo mirara realmente, vio sus hermosas pestañas que eran espesas y en las puntas claras.

-Si no fueras tan enojón –Susurro levemente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Realmente serias el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

En ese momento se sobresaltó, pues Terrence comenzaba a reaccionar, por lo que quito su dedo de la mejilla del duque.

-¿Qué….sucedió? –Pregunto

-Te caíste del caballo –Explico observándolo

-¡Oh!...yo no lo….recuerdo –Se incorporo

-No te muevas

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada –Se sentó

-Bueno por lo menos tu mal genio sigue ahí –Comento Candy molesta –Lo cual significa que estas mejor de lo que pensé

-Me duele todo –Dijo tocándose la cabeza

-Es totalmente normal

Terrence la miro con curiosidad -¿Quién eres?

-Deja de jugar, bien que lo sabes –Candy lo miro un tanto alarmada

-¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy yo?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?

-¿Eres mi esposa?

Candy lo miro asustada, aunque también sorprendida, no supo que responder hasta que de pronto…

-Jajajaja –Terrence reía fuertemente –Nunca imagine que fueras tan dramática, señorita pecas

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Te lo creíste Jajaja! –Comento mientras se ponía de pie

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Fue divertido, acéptalo –Comento sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A casa a donde más, ¿Dónde está mi caballo?

-Salió corriendo en cuanto te caíste

-Iré a buscarlo

-Pero no debes moverte, estuviste inconsciente

-Como si fuera la primera vez

-¡Detente! –Lo sujeto del saco

-¡No me quedare quieto solo porque tú lo dices pecosa!

-¡Necio!

-¡Necia tú! –Avanzo dejando el saco en las manos de Candy

-¡Ah! ¡Bien como desees, al final no me interesa lo que te pase! –Arrojo el saco al suelo

-¡Entrometida y maleducada, señorita pecas!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Tonta t…..!

En ese momento se mareo terriblemente, provocando que cayera al suelo nuevamente sobre la hierba, Candy lo miro molesta pues creía que era otra vez una broma.

-¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso, esta vez no caeré en tu broma Terrence, así que levántate!

De pronto Anthony apareció de entre los arboles con cuatro hombres y una camilla, pero Terrence no se movía pero a Candy le molesto solo aún más, porque no entendía como alguien pudiera hacer bromas como esas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto al ver a su prometida molesta

-Sucede que se despertó y comenzó a caminar, y ahora está haciéndose el desmayado, pero no señor esta vez no caeré en su broma. –Dijo señalándolo

Anthony se acercó a el –Esta desmayado, ¿Qué no te pedí que lo mantuvieras quieto?

-¡Imposible! ¡Si acababa de hacerme una broma y….!

-¡La camilla! ¡Rápido!

Los peones colocaron a Terrence en la camilla para después dirigirse al castillo.

-En verdad creí que estaba fingiendo, solo para molestarme nuevamente, él había…

-Tranquila amor no te preocupes ni te atormentes, mejor sube al caballo para ir al castillo.

.

.

.

Terrence reposaba sobre la gran cama ducal, mientras el doctor lo revisaba bajo los ojos protectores de Bertam, mientras Candy y Anthony esperaba afuera.

Anthony miraba como iba y venía de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado, por lo que en un momento ya de desesperación se atrevió a tomarla delicadamente de la mano para atraerla hacia él.

-Puedes tranquilizarte ya, Candy, todo estará bien

-Es que….no puedo…..imagina si le paso algo….no podre perdonármelo nunca

-Amor no fue tu culpa que se cayera.

-No claro que no, fue tuya

-¿Cómo?

-Sabemos todos que tú eres el mejor jinete de la región, nunca debiste retarlo

-Pero Candy, él fue el que me provoco

-Esa no es una excusa para que tu siguieras su juego –Se apartó de él –Terrence no conoce los caminos y tu si

-¿No crees que exageras, Candy?

-¿Qué pasaría si nunca vuelve a levantarse?

-Problema resuelto ¿no crees?

-¡Anthony!

-¡Por favor Candy basta! No es el primero que se cae de un caballo

-¡Pero se desmayó!

-Fue a casusa del golpe, estará bien en un par de días –La tomo de los hombros para atraerla nuevamente –Ya no te aflijas Candy

-Es el heredero y el futuro de la familia Grandchester depende de él.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Cuántas veces más me lo recordaras?! ¿Crees que no pienso en ello, se perfectamente que nuestro futuro está en manos de ese des…..?

De pronto salió el doctor Thompson, quien le dio una palmada en el hombro a Candy. –Quita esa cara, pequeña, él está bien no tiene ningún hueso roto ni una herida interna, estará bien.

-¿Y el desmayo?

-Eso es normal, probablemente me atrevo a adivinar, que él se levantó muy rápido después de la caída ¿cierto?

-Así sucedió

-Es normal –Repitió el doctor

-Ves te lo dije –Comento Anthony mirándola seriamente

-¿Acaso no te creyó? –El Dr. Thompson miro a Anthony sorprendido

-Al parecer no

-Pues deberías hacerlo, Candy, ya que él tiene a los mejores médicos del país, como maestros, Terrence estará adolorido un par de días pero creo que con unas aspirinas se remediara

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno con algo de suerte, el descanso le ayudara a mejor ese mal genio que tiene –Añadió el Doctor –Es demasiado gruñón ¿verdad? Lanzo improperios mientras lo revisaba

-Lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes, además él siempre ha sido así

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Sí, lo conocí cuando era niño, antes de que tu llegaras, siempre estaba lleno de raspones y golpes, era muy travieso y creo que eso impulso al señor duque mandarlo al internado.

-Creo que no sirvió de mucho –Murmuro Anthony, Candy lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Alguna otra recomendación? –Pregunto Candy mientras lo seguían a la escalera

-Mmmm, dale de cenar ligero y que su mayordomo lo vigile

-Gracias –Dijo mientras le pagaba sus honorarios

Después de despedir al doctor, Candy bajo la miraba avergonzada por su comportamiento y por su poca confianza en su prometido, respecto a su profesión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdóname –Susurro mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-¿Por tu pequeña ataque de histeria? No te preocupes, siempre supe en el fondo que estas chiflada –Comento mientras le apretaba su nariz

-¡Anthony! Es enserio, perdóname por comportarme así, no….no era mi intención y tampoco….

-Solo será serio como lo hagas –La tomo de la mano mientras se dirigía al establo, donde estaba su yegua esperándolo –Debo sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Fácil, vendrás a escocia conmigo

-¡¿Qué?! –Lo miro sorprendida

-¿Acaso no quieres venir conmigo?

-Si claro, pero….

-No hay pero que valga, mañana mismo hablaremos del asunto

-¿vendrás por mí?

-Claro –Subió a su caballo

-Por favor que sea en auto

-¿Acaso no quieres cabalgar?

-No por unos días, no quisiera verte nunca caer de aquella manera –Se aferró a su mano que aún mantenía entrelazada entre la suya

-No temas –Se inclinó –Te amo –Comento con profundo amor antes de besarla

Anthony se despido de ella con la mano antes de cruzar la puerta y salir al campo, mientras ella lo miraba desaparecer, preocupada aun, cuando escucho un relincho que llamo su atención por lo que avanzo a las caballerizas para encontrarse con el caballo de Terrence.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba con una zanahoria, por lo que ella resoplo, por lo que se quedó quita por un momento, lo observo y entonces entendió que era lo que deseaba.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios tomo unos terrones de azúcar y se los ofreció, el caballo los tomo gustosamente para después frotar su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

-Goloso, pareces bravo pero en realidad eres una dulzura

Candy volvió al castillo, preguntándose si Terrence sería igual que aquel caballo.

 _"_ _Solo necesitaras un poco de comprensión para ver tu parte dulce ¿acaso serás así Terrence? Bravo en el exterior pero en realidad no lo eres"_ pensaba

.

.

.

La noche había caído, la luz de la luna se colaba por la habitación de Candy, quien no podía conciliar el sueño, solo estaba con la imagen de Terrence volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo, se puso de pie.

 _"_ _Es un verdadero milagro que no se haya desnucado, ni que le haya pasado alguna otra cosa_ " pensó mientras se estremecía ante el recuerdo

Se encamino a la habitación de Terrence, al ingresar Bertam se puso de pie. -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy mejor que nunca –Repuso Terrence

-¡Estas despierto! –Exclamo más aliviada.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién podría dormir con este dolor de cabeza? ¡Es peor que una resaca!

-No lo creo –Repuso sonriendo ante el recuerdo

-¿Tu que sabes? Apuesto que nunca has tomado si quiera un trago en tu vida

-Te sorprenderías

-¿Acaso te has embriagado?

-Yo….no…. –Respondió tratando de alejar de su memoria la visita en aquel pub, pues le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-¡Entonces guarda silencio!

-Creo que estas bien, porque tu mal genio y lo maleducado sigue igual

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto molesto mientras la miraba con atención

-Ya te lo dije, quería ver si estabas bien

-Pues bien, ya me viste, ahora puedes largarte

Candy lo miro silenciosamente, mientras contaba hasta diez para poder hablar nuevamente.

-¿Te gustaría jugar cartas?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Ajedrez? ¿Damas?

Terrence miro a Bertam quien solo se encogió de hombros, mientras contenía la sonrisa, Candy mientras tanto avanzo al escritorio que estaba en la esquina y abrió el cajón.

-Lo sabía –Dijo triunfalmente mientras sacaba un juego de ajedrez –Supongo que te gustan más los juegos de estrategia.

Terrence no sabía que decir, por lo que simplemente asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza, por lo que la rubia con una sonrisa avanzo a la cama y se sentó a sus pies.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por Richard –Comento tranquilamente -¿Blanco o negro?

-¿Eh?

-¿Blanco o negro?

-Negro –Dijo de mala gana

.

.

.

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por los ventanales de la habitación ducal, con un hermoso cantar de las aves que anunciaban un nuevo día, Terrence abrió los ojos y de inmediato se toparon con la joven que dormía a sus pies.

-Parece una hermosa muñeca –Susurro mientras se sentaba con cuidado para no despertarla, pero sin éxito pues pareció que el movimiento perturbo a Candy, quien soltó un quejido antes de balbucear cosas inteligibles, por lo que el joven sonrió sin proponérselo, mientras sin poder evitarlo dejaba su dedo índice resbalar por la mejilla cálida y suave de la joven.

-¿Anthony? –Murmuro aun dormida

Terrence la observo molesto, mientras sus cejas se fruncían con rapidez. –Oye

Silencio

-¡Oye! –Exclamo, zarandeándola para que despertarla, la joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse a poca distancia de ella, el rostro de Terrence, por lo que dejo escapar un grito, tomando de sorpresa a Terrence quien también soltó un grito.

Candy lo empujo, aun con el corazón a mil por el susto, por lo que este cayó sobre el colchón, e inmediatamente se volteo a verla y le reclamo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Estás loca acaso?

-Disculpa me….asuste…. ¡Me asustaste! –Dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se quedó dormida y la verdad no tuve corazón para despertarla y decirle que se fuera –Explico rápidamente Bertam mientras entraba con una bandeja de té.

-Para la próxima no tengas corazón y sácala, no me agrada despertar junto a mujeres desconocidas –Ordeno molesto

-¡No tienes que ser tan grosero! –Candy le reclamo con las manos en la cintura

-Mi lady…. –Murmuro Bertam señalando su ropa

Inmediatamente Candy se sonrojo al notar que su bata estaba entreabierta, por lo que se cubrió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta -¡Eres insoportable!

-¡Tú también pecosa!

Bertam quedo sorprendido al escuchar el azotón de la puerta al cerrarse, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos acerca de estos dos jóvenes cuando la voz de su amo le llamo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Creo que en el lugar equivocado –Suspiro

.

.

.

Pasado el mediodía, Anthony llegó al castillo para llevar a Candy a casa de los Andrey, en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Annie y Archie jugando tenis, los rubios se acercaron a saludarlos y Archie detuvo su juego para saludarlos, sin percatarse que Annie golpeaba con fuerza la pelota.

La pelota de tenis se estrelló en el vientre de Archibald, por lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Que buen brazo tienes, Annie – la aduló Anthony.

-Gracioso – repuso Archie recuperando el aliento.

-Te ves preciosa, Candy –Dijo Annie saludando a su amiga.

-También tú, me entere de que estuviste en Londres de compras.

-Preparo mi ajuar – sonrió ella.

-Gracias a Dios no estamos casados, aún, o me dejaría en la quiebra.

-Archibald, ¿acaso no quieres que me vea linda para ti?

-Por supuesto, amor – dijo besando su mejilla –Es una broma.

Ambas parejas se dirigieron al jardín, donde había bancas y mesitas para jugar ajedrez.

-¿Cómo amaneció el duquecito? – Preguntó Archie tomando asiento –Tony nos contó lo sucedido.

-Igual de gruñón que siempre –Repuso Candy.

-¡Pobre de ti! –Dijo Annie comprensivamente –Menos mal que vendrás con nosotros a Escocia.

-Sólo espero que Terrence no se oponga –Musitó ella.

-Si lo hace, te secuestraremos, asunto resuelto –Dijo Archie.

-La verdad no creo que sea tan malo como aparenta, ayer en la mañana antes de su caída, le dieron la bienvenida y se portó como un verdadero duque lo haría.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Archie sorprendido

-Richard estaría orgulloso de él. –Comento Candy –Pero solo son momentos, es extraño

-¡Vaya! Eso es inesperado –Dijo Archie.

-Lo sé, he estado pensando en algunas cosas que me ha dicho y creo que me tiene celos.

-¿Celos?

-Porque su padre me tuvo a su lado, mientras a él lo enviaron a un internado, es lógico, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez tengas razón –Dijo Anthony pensativamente –Pero eso no es una excusa para que sea tan grosero contigo.

-No tiene importancia, solo fue un mal día

Archie miró el reloj sobre su muñeca antes de hablar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué les parece si nos escapamos y almorzamos fuera de casa?

-Estupenda idea –Lo secundó Anthony.

-Levantémonos y escapémonos por la parte de atrás hacia el garaje –Dijo Archie tomando a su novia de la mano y corriendo.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-Al club –Contestó el moreno.

-¿Al pub? – dijo Candy juguetonamente.

-De ninguna manera –Respondió Archie sonriendo –Ese lugar está prohibido para ti.

.

.

.

En el castillo, Terrence se encontraba revisando unos libros, cuando Bertam entro acompañado de Edwards, a quien le sorprendio ver los golpes que se asomaban por el rostro de su jefe.

-Nunca pensé que su caída fuera tan terrible, Señor

-Los golpes no fueron de la caída, si no de los puños de un vecino

Edwards lo miro confundido

-¿Anthony? El prometido de mi pupila, lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué no me dijo que rea una adulta?

-Lo intente, señoría pero no me lo permitió

-Creí que me encontraría con una niña y no con una joven rebelde que hace lo que se le venga en gana.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre esta con Anthony

-Su padre aprobaba esa relación, señoría

-¿Sabe algo Edwards? No tengo tiempo para hacerme cargo de una adolescente, busque un internado.

-¿Internado?

-O una escuela de refinamiento o lo que usted decida está bien, pero quiero a Candy fuera de aquí lo más pronto posible

-¡Pero mi lord, su padre jamás deseo enviarla lejos!

-Pero le tengo una noticia Edwards, yo no soy mi padre –Dijo seriamente –Y usted está aquí para acatar mis órdenes, mas no para cuestionarlas, le doy hasta mañana para resolverlo ¿entendido?

-Si mi lord, pero ¿Qué hay del compromiso con el joven Anthony Brown?

-Yo no apruebo ese compromiso

El abogado lo miro sorprendido y en el fondo molesto por la actitud de Terrence, al ensañarse así con una joven que ni siquiera le había hecho daño.

-Si me permite sugerirle algo mi lord, creo que sería más fácil que lo aprobara

-No se me da la gana –Contesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deja que se casen?

-¿Casarse? –Alzo una ceja –No me han dicho que quieran casarse

-¿Y si lo hicieran?

-Podría considerarlo pero antes de tomar la decisión quiero que me consiga la información sobre la escuela para Candy.

-Claro, mi lord

-Bien, pero supongo que no vino aquí para hablar de la vida personal de Candy, así que dígame Edwards ¿a qué vino?

-Traigo unos reportes, los cuales debemos revisar

-¿Es necesario?

-Si

-Está bien tienes cinco minutos, ni un minuto más ni uno menos –Dijo seriamente

El abogado extendió unos papeles frente a él con resignación.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, cuando Candy regresaba al castillo junto a Anthony, Edwards los estaba esperando en la entrada, la pareja lo miro, de inmediato lo saludaron con cortesía, aunque sorprendidos

-Que sorpresa, señor Edwards

-Vine a mostrarle unos reportes a Terrence

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Con indiferencia como siempre, pero lo que me sorprende es lo que me dijo –Miro a Anthony -¿Es verdad que hubo un altercado entre usted y el duque?

-Se lo dijo…no puedo creerlo –Murmuro Candy apenada

-Y también me dijo otras cosas –Dijo seriamente –Como las visitas a media noche

-Lo lamento, pero le aseguro que las cosas no son como el las interpreta –Dijo rápidamente Anthony

-Por desgracia, él puede interpretar las cosas como mejor le parezcan

-¿Estamos en problemas, cierto?

-Así es Candy, está pensando en enviarte a un internado

-¡No! ¡No puede hacerlo! –Anthony apretó con más fuerza la mano de Candy

-Si puede, ella es menor de edad

-No iré a ningún lado

-Si él lo decide, tendrás que hacerlo

-Antes me casare con ella –Anthony la atrajo hacia el

-Pero requieren la aprobación de Terrence

-Si lo sé –Comento el rubio

-Me parece que entre más pronto lo platiquen con él, será mejor para ustedes

-Bien, iremos ahora mismo –Aseguro Anthony

Candy lo miro sorprendida -¿Ahora?

-Si –Anthony beso el dorso de su mano –Ya basta de demoras ¿no crees? –Candy solo sonrió y asintió con un golpe seco de la cabeza

-¿Nos acompaña? –Le pregunto al abogado

-Me encantaría, pero ya debo irme, espero que les vaya bien, buena suerte –Comento mientras se ponía en marcha

Tomados de la mano, avanzaron hacia la oficina de Terrence, quien los miro con curiosidad al verlos aparecer tras la puerta, sintió una punzada de…. ¿Era tal vez envidia? ¿Celos? Sea lo que sea Terrence estaba furioso.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –Soltó de manera brusca

-Terrence, sé que hemos tenido varios malos entendidos, pero estoy aquí para decirte y para que sepas que mis intenciones hacia Candy son realmente honorables y serias, es por eso que vengo a pedirte tu consentimiento para desposarla.

-¿Desposarse?

-Sí y con tu permiso, me encantaría llevarla a Escocia, conmigo, es la reunión anual de la familia Ardley y quiero anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-¿Pretendes llevártela a Escocia, sola?

-No por supuesto que no, con Dorotly como dama de compañía, además ira mi tía Elroy, cualquier persona te puede dar buenas referencias de ella, además la prometida de mi primo también ira con su respectiva doncella.

-Así que el honor de Candy estará bien resguardado, ¿no? –Terrence lo miro con sus ojos penetrantes, aun molesto pero ocultándolo con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Claro

-¿La protegerás, velaras y cuidaras de ella, hasta el final de tus días, Anthony?

-Por supuesto que lo hare siempre ¿Nos darás tu consentimiento? –Los ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos de Terrence, mientras este los observaba aun manteniendo la sonrisa fingida pero burlonamente.

 _ **respondiendo sus reviews hermosos**_

 _ **fany una disculpa nena, perdon por no actualizar el dia de ayer pero aqui te dejo un nuevo cap que espero te guste y espero subir otro el dia de hoy para recompensar el de ayer ;D**_

 _ **Esme05**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando la historia :D**_

 _ **samyy hola muchas gracias por tu review y respecto a Albert, bueno la verdad es que ¿que hombre no se siente atraido por una mujer como Candy? jejeje pero no creo que se pueda, recuerda que Anthony es su sobrino y el tendra que star a su lado cuando Candy se quede con Terry ¿no lo crees? jijij bien espero que te siga gustando la historia ;D**_

 _ **mimi disculpa por dejarte con la duda pero aqui vemos que pese a que se cayo no le paso nada gracias a dios :D**_

 _ **rosy hola rosy, no te preocupes entiendo la verdad es que si da coraje jejeje pero no te preocupes solo espero que ya no se metan con ustedes pues no es agradable que insulten a la gente que te apoya jejeje ;D esperemos no verla mas por estos lugares jiji :D**_

 _ **patty hola nena perdon por dejarte con la duda pero aqui esta un nuevo cap ;D**_

 _ **themis78**_ __ _ **hola primero gracias por tu review y en efecto tienes razon en eso quedo la historia, yo solo la estoy subiendo dos veces porque al leerla me surgieron algunas pequeñas ideas que obviamente no se comparan a la forma de escribir de la autora msgrandchester, por esa razon subi la historia tal cual ella la habia subido, pero en efecto yo comenzare como tal a escribirla mas a partir de que terrence pierde la memoria y se casa con candy que por lo que ves ya esta mas cerca ;D cualquier duda comentame y te la respondo, saludos**_

 _ **heiditasexy**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu review y si es algo fuerte pero ya estoy tratando de hallar una solucion, aunque ya me puse en contacto con la persona correspondiente porque si es algo molesto jejeje si todos venimos a leer no ha molestar en eso con cuerdo contigo ;D**_

 _ **Darling eveling**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza pero aqui vemos quien se cayo y que gracias a dios esta bien jejeje :D pero lo mal geniudo no se le quita jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Veronique hola nena muchas gracias por tu review y no aun no se nos va anthony jijij y por cierto tienes razon y eso se hara a partir de ahora hjejejeje ;D**_

 _ **Iris adriana hola nena jejeje no, aqui vemos quien se cayo jejeje y pobre porque pese a la caida sigue igual de enojon como dice candy jiji :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ __ _ **yo opino lo mismo jajaja inmaduros jejeje gracias por tu rreview**_

 _ **Iliana4**_ _ **hola gracias por tu review y mi mail es caroline_ed5 ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **espero disfruten este nuevo cap**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 APROBACION

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la gran historia de autor msgrandchester, saludos**_

 _ **...disfrutenla queridos...**_

 _ **...**_

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Terrence, nos darás tu permiso?

Terrence los miro detenidamente mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de whisky, Candy sentía que no podría más con la impaciencia de su corazón, deseaba ya saber la resolución de Terrence, sintió la mano de su prometido entrelazada en la suya que le apretaba su mano.

Terrence sonrió aún más antes de dar su respuesta –Pero claro que les dare mi consentimiento –Contesto el

Candy dejo escapar un suspiro después de escuchar esta respuesta, mientras Anthony sonreía triunfante y aliviado.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy? ¿Creíste que diría que no?

-Para ser sincera….. –Comenzó a decir Candy pero Anthony la interrumpió

-Gracias Terrence, con permiso –Dijo mientras guiaba a Candy a la puerta

-No me agradezcas nada, al contrario gracias por quitarme una carga de encima Anthony

-Yo no soy….. –Empezó a protestar Candy

-Ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme más por ti, de eso se encargara Anthony estoy seguro.

-De eso puede estar seguro –Dijo estirando su mano hacia el duque, quien le regreso el gesto.

-¿Y cuándo se van?

-En dos días

-¿Dos días? Supongo que tendrás que ir de compras, Candy, no querrás que la familia de tu prometido te vea con ropa…un tanto pasada de moda

-La moda para mí no es tan importante, nunca lo ha sido –Dijo ruborizándose

-Le daré instrucciones a Edwards para que te de crédito para las mejores casas de moda de la ciudad, ¿Esa bien?

-No es necesario

-Considéralo como un regalo de mi padre –Terrence dejo su vaso en la mesa -¿Algo mas que debamos discutir?

-No, muchas gracias nuevamente Terrence

-Bien, entonces me despido. Candy, no estaré aquí cuando te marches por lo tanto, te deseo un buen viaje – dijo mirándola.

-¿No estarás aquí? – se sorprendió.

-Debo regresar a Londres mañana –Añadió en un tono que no daba lugar a que Candy hiciera más preguntas.

-Oh…bien, gracias por todo.

-Nos veremos a tu regreso –Dijo Terrence –Imagino que retornarás al castillo antes de tu boda.

-Por supuesto –Intervino Anthony –Es lo apropiado.

Con un saludo final, el hombre abandonó la habitación, en cuanto se fue los brazos de Anthony la rodearon de la cintura de su prometida, con una inmensa felicidad.

-Nos vamos a Escocia –Susurró emocionado –Te prometo que será inolvidable, amor.

-Lo sé –Sonrió ella –Casi no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil de convencer.

-Ya lo oíste, quiere deshacerse de ti –Repuso Anthony conteniendo una sonrisa

-Pues no sé si sentirme ofendida o…..

Anthony besó su nariz antes de reír.

-Ya no importa eso, lo importante es que estaremos juntos en Escocia, Te encantara, tengo tanto que enseñarte amor

-Lo único malo es que tía Elroy será mi chaperona –Protestó Candy –¡Me hará la vida imposible!

-Hablaré con ella una vez más, Candy, no te preocupes.

-Ella nunca me querrá, Anthony

-¿Te importa?

-En realidad, no –Dijo sonriendo –Sólo importa que siempre estés a mi lado.

-Siempre –Contestó Anthony acariciando su mejilla –Por favor di que me amas Candy

-Te amo

-Yo siempre te amare Candy White

-Yo también te amare por siempre Anthony Brown

.

.

.

Media hora después un sonriente Anthony se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Archie, quien lo observo desde su escritorio levemente molesto.

-Si claro, adelante Anthony claro que puedes pasar, no me interrumpes para nada –Dijo sarcásticamente

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada y le arrojó un almohadón, que Archie esquivó hábilmente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento, Tony?

-¡Lo logré!

-¿Lo lograste? ¿Qué lograste?

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Archie

-No es lo que estás pensando – refunfuñó Anthony

-¿Entonces?

-Grandchester aceptó mi compromiso con Candy y tenemos su permiso para ir juntos a Escocia

-¡Fantástico, primo! ¿Y no pidió nada a cambio?

-Sólo que tuviera una chaperona respetable.

-¿Tía Elroy?

-Por supuesto.

-No creo que le cause mucha gracia a la tía.

-No tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo, además lo hará con Annie ¿no?

-Claro pero ella ama a Annie

-Algún día llegara a amar a Candy

-Eso espero de verdad, primo haría todo más sencillo

-Claro y sería lo mejor pero no dejare que la mala actitud de mi tía me arruine la vida, lo único que importa es que Candy me ama y que con nuestro gran amor podremos superar cualquier obstáculo.

Archie asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras abría los ojos de sorpresa, recordando algo importante.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-La tía abuela ha invitado a los Leagan

Anthony se echó para atrás sobre el colchón mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Debe ser una broma, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No bromeo, es verdad, ellos nos acompañaran

-Te juro que donde se pongan pesados yo….

-Los encerraremos en la torre más alta –Comento Archie traviesamente

-Me parece buena idea o si no lo arrojamos en el lago para que pesquen un resfriado

-¿Estas consiente de que Elisa tratara de meterse en tus pantalones, cierto?

-Espero que no se le ocurra

-También yo, porque la gatita es muy dulce pero no dudo que saque las garras si Elisa se mete contigo

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, las más calmadas recuerda que son las más celosas, solo imagínalo Tony, las dos peleándose por ti, cayendo en el lago y dándose unos tirones mientras….

Anthony le dio un codazo inmediatamente en sus costillas

-Tú y tu imaginación…

El moreno empezó a pintar la escena para su primo y los dos no tardaron en reírse, pero en ese momento la puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse para dar paso a la tía.

-¿A qué debemos este escándalo? -Dijo ella con seriedad

-Sólo estamos celebrando –Dijo Anthony listo para la batalla.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-A que Grandchester ha dado su consentimiento para que Candy y yo nos casemos y venga con nosotros a Escocia a la reunión anual de la familia

-Esto es imposible –Murmuro en los próximos días

-¡Que imprudente de su parte! Permitir que esa joven venga sola a Escocia…

-Vendrá con su dama de compañía…y además, la respetable Elisa Elroy será su chaperona.

Archie casi suelta una carcajada al ver el rostro sorprendido de la tía.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-No puedes negarte, tía. Sé que cuidarás de Annie y de la adorable Elisa…no te costará nada hacerlo con Candy.

-Pero…

-Tu buena e intachable reputación te precede, tía. Grandchester dio su aprobación sin chistar al saber que tú cuidarías de ella –Añadió Archie

-Imagina que tan famosa eres, tía para que te reconozca un truhan como Grandchester –Siguió Anthony.

"Pero…"

"Albert, digo William, está más que agradecido que hayas aceptado esta tarea…" – mintió Archie – "después de todo, Candy es la próxima señora Brown."

Tía Elroy apretó los dientes para callar el grito que estaba a punto de brotar su garganta. Sabía muy bien que este no era el momento para decir lo que pensaba. Tal vez esta batalla estaba perdida pero no la guerra.

-Y esa es la que cuenta –Se dijo la anciana.

Archie y Anthony cruzaron miradas al escuchar el silencio de la tía. La dama sonrió con debilidad

"Debo hacer algo pronto para que esa huérfana no venga con nosotros" pensó molesta.


	19. CAPITULO 19 UNA TERRIBLE TRAMPA

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **la historia es de msgrandchester espero que les guste**_

 _ **saludos...**_

Anthony aun no podía creer que la tía abuela hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente que Candy fueran con ellos a Escocia, no era que pensara que su tía Elroy fuera una persona tan mala pero tampoco pensaba que aceptaría tan de buena gana la idea.

-¿No crees que fue demasiado fácil? –Pregunto a su primo quien ya estaba más dormido que despierto

-Puede que ya este aceptándola Anthony –Comento conteniendo un bostezo

-¿Qué rayos estará planeando? –Se preguntó a si mismo

-Vamos Tony, deja de mortificarte, lo importante es que haya aceptado que Candy vaya con nosotros, no será nada sencillo, pues puede que se ponga un poco difícil con ella, pero la pasaremos bien ya veras

-Eso espero….

-Además recuerda que irán los Leagan por lo que ella estará ocupada, eso es lo bueno de que vayan.

-Exacto, tienes razón Archie, ya no me preocupare más, buenas noches dormilón –Dijo burlonamente mientras aventaba un almohadón a su primo quien se quejó pero Anthony ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron veloces y de pronto Candy ya se encontraba en la estación de tren, dentro del automóvil donde venía también Dorotly quien la acompañaría.

Estaba emocionada por la idea de que conocería a la familia de su amado Anthony y no solo eso que estaría junto a él, podría conocer al famoso tío Albert del que tanto le hablaba y también vería sus hermosas rosas que el dejo en aquella mansión de Escocia.

Observaba la estación donde veía como la gente iba y venía con sus maletas de un lado a otro para poder abordar el tren, cada vez más emocionada por viajar con su amado, al cual comenzó a buscar con la mirada de manera desesperante.

-Vaya, cuanta gente hay ¿verdad señorita Candy? –Comento Dorotly

-Imagino que en esta época, muchos quieren ir a Escocia. –Volvió a mirar alrededor buscando desesperadamente a Anthony, hasta que sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules que la miraban dulcemente y llenos de felicidad.

-Candy –Se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla a bajar del auto

Candy prácticamente salto a sus brazos, pues la emoción era demasiada, no podía aun creer que todo le estuviera saliendo perfectamente bien. –Hola Anthony –Susurro un poco sonrojada después de abrazarlo con tanta efusividad

-¿Cómo estas pequeña? –Pregunto después de besarle su mejilla dulcemente para que olvidara la vergüenza, pues a él, le gustaban esas demostraciones de amor por parte de su amada.

-¡Emocionadísima! –Respondió con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto amor? las maletas llegaron hace un rato ya, pensé que perderíamos el tren Jajaja –Comento sonriendo

-Había tráfico joven –Comento el chofer desde el automóvil

-Lo bueno es que ya llegaron, Archie y Annie nos están esperando y todavía debemos ir a almorzar

-¿Almorzar?

-Claro hermosa, pensaste que dejaría que mi comelona se fuera sin almorzar antes de irnos a Escocia

-Anthony… -Susurro molesta

Anthony sonrió ante la mirada molesta de su prometida, después la tomo de la mano para guiarla mientras, Dorotly se iba con los demás empleados, pasaron rápidamente entre la gente hasta llegar a uno de los vagones del tren.

Candy miro asombrada ante el lujo de aquel vagón, el cual estaba tapizado con terciopelo en las paredes y en medio de este había un gran candelabro colgado de cristal, observo la mesa y había varios bocadillos y botellas de champagne en una bandeja con hielo para mantenerlos frescos y un mesero elegante con su traje, listo para atenderlos en todo lo que desearan.

-¡Al fin llegaste gatita! –Archie la miro molesto -¡¿Acaso deseabas que muriéramos de hambre?!

-Archie no seas exagerado

-No, solo deseaba hacer una entrada perfecta –Comento divertida –Por cierto que gusto verte también Archie

-Lo se gatita

-Presumido…

Archie rio mientras se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla –Estas mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, lindo vestido Candy

-¡Archie! –Se sonrojo inmediatamente ante el comentario del chico, quien solo sonrió más que antes.

-Es precioso ¿verdad? Regalo de su tutor y yo le ayude a escogerlo –Comento Annie con una dulce sonrisa

-Mi novia tiene un gusto exquisito, por supuesto que se nota ¿no? –Comento dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla a su prometida y después señalarse a sí mismo

-Lindas palabras Archibald –Se escuchó una voz bastante chillona detrás de ellos

De inmediato los cuatro se volvieron para encontrarse con la tía Elroy y los Leagan, Candy sintió la mirada penétrate y altanera de la pelirroja, así como la mirada de Neil quien la observaba detenidamente mientras se le formaba una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Candice, aunque nosotros seamos los últimos en llegar, tu obligación a partir de ahora es saludarme ¿de acuerdo? –Comento la anciana molesta

En automático Candy se inclinó ante la dama. –Me da gusto verla nuevamente, señora Elroy

-Qué pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo

-¡Tía! –Exclamo molesto Anthony, mientras abrazaba a su prometida por los hombros

Elisa hizo una mueca de disgusto ante este acto, por su parte Neil se acercó rápidamente para ver mejor aquella chica que tanto le llamaba la atención a los hombres, al menos a Anthony y a Terry.

-Ahora si nos presentaras formalmente ¿no? –Comento mientras tomaba la mano de Candy para darle un beso en el dorso

-Candy, él es nuestro primo, Neil Leagan –Anthony observaba a su primo desconfiado

-Pariente lejano, muy lejano –Añadió Archie molesto –Gracias a dios –Susurro para que solo Annie lo escuchara

-Es un placer conocerle –Comento la rubia, mientras trataba de zafar su mano del agarre de aquel joven, quien le causaba disgusto con solo verle.

-Creo que te he visto en otro lado, ¿Sera? –Pregunto Neil observándola

-No creo

-Insisto yo nunca olvidaría esos hermosos y maravillosos ojos que tienes, Candy

Al escuchar esto Elisa inmediatamente aparto a su hermano para colocarse frente a ella, para saludarla pero más que nada para analizarla, no podía creer que Anthony la rechazara por alguien como ella.

-Yo soy Elisa, imagino que me recuerdas ¿no?

-Sinceramente no –Dijo apenada la rubia pero sincera

-¡Es verdad! Fuiste la grosera que aquella vez en mi fiesta a la cual asististe, ni siquiera tuviste la cortesía de saludarme –Comento Elisa mientras miraba a la tía Elroy

-Candy ese día no se sentía bien, lo lamentamos por habernos ido así Elisa –Intento explicar Anthony antes de que la anciana dijera algo más, pero para su suerte…

-Bueno hora de almorzar ¿no creen? No sé ustedes pero muero de hambre –Comento Archie por lo que la tía Elroy se sentó para almorzar junto a sus sobrinos.

Inmediatamente los demás tomaron asiento alrededor de la anciana, el mesero les ofreció copas de champagne, los Leagan tomaron la copa para ofrecérsela a tía Elroy, quien les sonrió agradecida.

-¡Por un inolvidable verano! –Comento la pelirroja

-¡Salud! –Todos tomaron hasta vaciar sus copas de champagne, después no tardaron en empezar a servirse los alimentos, mientras comenzaban a comer alimentos amenamente hasta que…

Un fuerte estruendo los hizo saltar de los asientos e impactados vieron aparecer a cinco hombres uniformados con unos rifles, por lo que de inmediato los jóvenes se colocaron al frente de las damas.

-¿A qué se debe esto? –Pregunto disgustada la tía Elroy al verlos.

-Lo siento mucho señora –Respondió el que venía a cargo de los demás –Pero se nos ha informado que hay una fugitiva a bordo de este tren

-¿Fugitiva? –Repitieron todos sin comprender

-¿No es usted la señorita Candice White? –Pregunto el oficial dirigiéndose a Candy quien lo miro nerviosamente para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Debe acompañarnos –Ordeno mientras los otros hombres se acercaban a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Annie mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy

-Por favor venga con nosotros por favor –Uno de los oficiales se acercó a ella, pero…

-No ella no ira a ningún lado –Anthony se interpuso entre ellos y oculto a Candy detrás de él –Díganme ¿Qué ocurre?

-No deberías interferir con la ley, ¿No crees Anthony?

La voz de Terrence provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de Candy, mientras lo veía salir detrás de los policías, mientras una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria se asomaba por su hermoso rostro.

-Eres una niña muy traviesa Candy, ¿Por qué te escapaste? Sabes perfectamente que no estaba de acuerdo con este viaje, porque no estoy de acuerdo de que viajes sola con este joven, no es conveniente.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! –Tía Elroy palideció –Pero ella dijo que tenía su permiso

-No es verdad señora, su sobrino convenció a mi pupila huir con él, porque yo no les di permiso de irse juntos a Escocia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme su cómplice?! –La respiración de tía Elroy se agito más conforme entendía las cosas.

-¡No es verdad! –Exploto Candy -¡¿Por qué lo hace?! ¡Usted nos dio permiso, usted miente!

-Si es una broma Grandchester, no es para nada gracioso –Comento Anthony

-Como tampoco es broma que secuestraste a Candice

-¿Secuestrar? –Anthony lo miro asombrado, _"¿Hasta dónde podía llegar aquel hombre con sus mentiras, y para qué?"_ pensó molesto mientras cerraba sus puños

-¡Él no me secuestro! –Grito desesperada la rubia

-Es lógico que lo defiendas Candy, él te ha enamorado y es tu prometido, además de que es tu amante pero te propongo algo Candy –Terrence sonrió aún más al ver la cara de asombro de Candy –Si regresas conmigo y te portas bien esta vez, te prometo que no lo encerrare en la prisión

-No, jamás regresare contigo, no entiendo ¿Por qué….? Tú dijiste…

-Dije que no tenías mi permiso para irte con el

-¡Mentiroso! –Lo fulmino con una mirada lleno de odio y enojo

-¡Basta Candy! Vámonos –Insistió el duque

-¡No!

-Señorita debe venir con nosotros –Dijo el oficial

-¡No, no iré!

-¡Claro que lo harás! –Exclamo exasperado Terry tomándola del brazo

-¡No! –Empezó a forcejear

-¡Suéltenla! –Suplico Annie mientras seguía tratando de tomar la mano de Candy

-Si ella se queda, yo también lo hare –Anthony avanzo hacia ella

-¡Por supuesto que no Anthony! ¡Te lo prohíbo! –Dijo la anciana

-¡Todos nos quedaremos! –Archie se puso también junto a ellos

-¡Adelante pero…si lo hacen los arrestare a todos por secuestro! –Amenazo el duque

-¡Nadie te creerá, Grandchester! –Anthony lo miro furioso

-¡Claro que sí! La ley está de mi lado –Sonrió triunfante

-Anthony por favor, piensa en el escándalo, de por si….ya es un escándalo –Exclamo suplicante la anciana

-¡A mí que me importa el escandalo! ¡Me quedo con Candy!

-Bien, te enviare a la cárcel –Prometió el duque con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Te matare! –Anthony perdió los estribos

Terrence sonrió cuando Anthony lanzó su primer golpe y lo esquivó no sin antes estrellar su puño en el vientre del joven.

Candy se quiso acercar al igual que Archie al verlo caer pero la policía no se los permitió.

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras se lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra, observados por los demás, hasta que los agentes se acercaron para apartarlos uno del otro, pero estos no se quitaron la mirada de odio que se regalaban mutuamente, en aquel momento la rubia vio que la tía estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo que tomo una decisión.

-Vámonos Terrence, iré contigo –Terrence la miro triunfante y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios

-¡No! –Anthony la miro molesto

-Es lo mejor, por favor ve con tu familia

-No, me quedare aquí contigo

-Si te atreves a poner un pie en Londres te enviare a encerrar –Confirmo la amenaza Terrence para que no se le olvidara

-No me amenaces…

-Ve con tu familia, tienes que ir, por favor debes cuidar a tu tía

-Pero…

-No deseo verte en la cárcel

-Pero somos inocentes, lo sabes

-Si me amas, has lo que nos pide, regresaras dentro de poco y entonces podremos estar juntos nuevamente

-Si lo permito –Murmuro Terrence

-Yo te esperare –Prometió Candy ignorándolo

-Regresare lo más pronto posible –Para la molestia de tía Elroy y de Terrence, se fundieron en un beso apasionada ante todos, Archie observo a Terrence con un odio profundo y prometiéndose que después le partiría la cara.

El duque hizo señales a los oficiales para que los separaran, por lo que fue solo pudo ver por última vez el rostro de Anthony preocupado y molesto viéndola alejarse de él.

 _"_ _¿Por qué lo hiciste Terrenc_ e _?_ " Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras miraba a su tutor quien iba delante.

 _ **hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **le he modifcado algunas cosas pero no tantas en si la escencia sigue siendo igual a como ella la escribio espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 LA CRUELDAD DE TIA ELROY

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia, recuerden que esta maravillosa idea es de msgrandchester**_

 _ **saludos**_

Anthony soltó un golpe a la mesa de frustración y trato de bajar del vagón para seguirlos pero Archie lo tomo de un brazo…

-¡Espera Tony, no lo compliques más, por ahora no hay nada que hacer! –Dijo sujetándolo con fuerza

-¡Es increíble, ¿Por qué nos hizo esto?!

-No te preocupes, no se saldrá con la suya

Los Leagan solo se lanzaron unas miradas de sorpresa pero felices disfrutando aquel espectáculo, sobre todo Elisa quien ahora podría disfrutar mejor el viaje sin que aquella rubia viniera.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí, Candy es su pupila…

-¡No! Ella es el hada

-¿Seguro?

-Si lo estoy ahora –Neil le sonrió maliciosamente -¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

Elisa solo soltó una risita maldosa.

Candy miro a Dorotly quien estaba esperándolos cabizbaja, en cuanto todos descendieron el tren comenzó la marcha, observo como se iba alejando, cuando…

-¡Regresare por ti! –Grito Anthony desde la parte trasera del vagón, mientras Annie y Archie también le hacían señas de despedida -¡Espérame!

-¡Los alcanzare! –Candy grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡Veras que sí!

-No mientas pecosa o ¿acaso planeas escaparte de nuevo? –Murmuro en el oído de la rubia, quien inmediatamente se separó de él.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Le exigió saber

-¿Lista para ir a casa, Candy?

-¡Responde!

-No creo que tenga que hacerlo si no deseo responderte, simplemente no lo haga y tú solo debes obedecerme y respetarme, vamos Candy

-Maldito –Murmuro sin verlo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Perdón Candy, pero no te escuche bien –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras divertido la observaba detenidamente

-¡Eres un maldito canalla! –De repente para sorpresa de todos, Candy se le fue encima golpeándolo con fuerza o al menos eso pretendía.

Terrence simplemente se dedicaba a esquivarla divertido, mientras su carcajada hacia que la rubia estuviera más furiosa que nunca, hasta que de pronto logro abofetearlo fuertemente a lo que Terrence quedo impactado y molesto.

Bertam y Dorotly que los habían estado observando desde lejos, se acercaron rápidamente para evitar la furia de su amo.

-No debe hacer eso, señorita, por favor deténgase –Se puso frente a ella para evitar más contacto con Terrence

-Deténgase señorita Candy, por favor, haga caso –Dorotly le suplicaba, mientras trataba de abrazarla, pero Candy se dejó caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, Terrence la miro sin ningún tipo de compasión o consideración.

-¡Levántate!

-¡Te odio!

-¡He dicho que te levantes! –La tomo bruscamente del brazo, haciéndola caminar hasta el automóvil, mientras todas las personas miraban sorprendidas.

-¡Canalla!

-Dime algo que no sepa, Candice

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Lo miro con odio, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada de furia que él le devolvió.

-¡Porque te odio! ¡No te soporto, te detesto!

Candy se zafo de su agarre asustada y sorprendida, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras aquellos ojos azules la miraban con profundo odio y rabia, mientras se acercaban a ella.

-¡Tu tuviste un lugar que mi padre nunca me dio y que a mí me pertenecía!

-¡Jamás ocupe tu lugar, es imposible! ¡Richard solamente deseaba un poco de compañía y tú no estabas!

-¡Cállate, no quiero oírte, te odio! –La tomo del brazo nuevamente para hacerla entrar al auto.

-¡Me lastimas, detente por favor! –Lloriqueaba Candy mientras trataba de zafar su brazo pero Terrence la tomaba con bastante fuerza

-Su señoría, creo que…. –Trato de decir Bertam siguiéndolos, tratando de que Terrence desistiera del agarre que lastimaba a Candy, pero le dio una mirada fulminante.

-¡¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos, Bertam?!

-Claro mi lord, lo lamento –Dijo cabizbajo y preocupado por lo que fuera hacerle a la chiquilla.

Candy sentía como iban a una gran velocidad, mientras las lágrimas recorrían por sus hermosas mejillas, sollozando mientras se alejaban del puerto, Terrence la miro exasperado.

-Deja ya de llorar, Candy, haces que tus pecas se noten más –Comento fastidiándola

La chica sintió como la rabia subía y recorría por sus venas, por lo que sin pensar se abalanzo sobre él, Terrence la vio y alzo un brazo para defenderse del golpe, pero aparto un segundo la vista del camino, segundo que fue suficiente para no darse cuenta de que un camión salía de una vía secundaria, provocando que se fueran a estrellar...de pronto todo se oscureció.

-¡Mi lord!

Bertam se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, pues tanto el como Dorotly los habían seguido a corta distancia, por lo que rápidamente después de aquel terrible choque salieron para ver si estaban bien sus amos.

-Esta desmayado, seguramente se golpeó fuerte –Comento mientras daba la vuelta para sacar a Candy del asiento trasero, la tomo en sus brazos para llevársela…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Terrence lo miraba con una ceja enarcada

-La llevo al hospital y creo que será mejor que usted se vaya, mi lord

-¿Irme?

-Sí, señor, Dorotly y yo resolveremos todo

Sin decir más se dirigió al automóvil que manejaba para depositar a Candy y llevarla al hospital, mientras tanto Dorotly miraba seriamente a Terrence, quien la observo con curiosidad.

-Dilo, es mi culpa ¿Eso piensas no?

-Solo puedo decir que ella debería ir en camino a Escocia y no camino a un hospital.

-¡Vaya! Para ser una mucama eres bastante atrevida ¿no crees? –La miro con enojo –Puedo despedirte, en cuanto lo desee ¿Lo sabes verdad? Deberías pensar bien a quien darle tu lealtad, Dorotly

-Si quiere despedirme hágalo, mi lord, no me importa y en lo referente a la lealtad, sabe que esta de lado de mi señorita Candy, por lo que aunque me despida yo no me separare de ella, nunca –Dio media vuelta para subirse al auto donde iba Candy.

Terrence solo los observo irse, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para encenderlo, pero después soltó un bufido molesto, tiro el cigarrillo y encendió el auto para irse a toda velocidad que le fuera posible.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

.

.

.

En un hermoso y amplio vagón privado, se encontraba Elroy quien sonreía complacida aun, mientras reposaba en su cama, pues había logrado convencer a Terrence de impedir que aquella chiquilla viajara con ellos a Escocia, pero tal vez lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera se había visto involucrada, ni nadie sospecharía de ella.

"Salió mejor de lo que esperaba" pensaba sonriente, mientras recordaba aquel día que fue a pedírselo al nuevo duque de Grandchester…

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la gran mansión Grandchester, mientras apretaba nerviosamente su bolso, pues lo que se proponía hacer para que su sobrino no fuera con aquella huérfana a Escocia, era demasiado peligroso y además era su última jugada.

 _"_ _Si no funciona ¿Qué hare?...Anthony no debe casarse con ella, no debe"_ pensaba nerviosamente

Regreso el mayordomo que le pidió seguirlo, paso por un gran pasillo, el cual estaba alfombrado, la cual observo sonriendo pues era muy buena calidad, pensaba que tal vez el nuevo duque era alguien razonable y no era nada de lo que decían los rumores de la ciudad.

Llegaron al despacho y Bertam le permitió el paso, inmediatamente los ojos de la anciana se toparon con aquellos ojos fríos azulados y con un brillo de curiosidad, mientras lo observaba detenidamente como acostumbraba hacerlo, se percató de la camisa abierta del joven dejando a la vista su fornido pecho, por lo que la anciana se sonrojo levemente.

Es evidente que no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre tan apuesto pero la mirada de aquel joven desenfadado le quito por un momento el aliento, mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, reaccionando hasta que escucho la voz del joven.

-Bien señora, ¿A que debo esta honorable visita?

-Quiero que me ayude a alejar a esa mujerzuela de mi sobrino, inmediatamente, no deseo que estén juntos nunca

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado molestas, por lo que para disimular su enfado parpadeo y pregunto.

-¿A quién se refiere, señora?

Terrence sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero deseaba escucharlo de la boca de la anciana.

-De su pupila, Candice White

-¿Y desde cuando Candy es una mujerzuela, señora?

-Desde que se atrevió a enamorar a mi sobrino, usando sus trucos sucios, él siempre fue un chico obediente y no cuestionaba mis órdenes, hasta que se enamoró de ella, ahora no me respeta siquiera.

-¿Usted está enterada de que es joven visita a mi pupila a horas no adecuadas?

-Seguramente ella lo permite, eso muestra que no se da a respetar y no es una señorita de bien, si no una mujerzuela ¿no cree?

-Creí que aprobaba la relación y el viaje que harán a Escocia, señora

-¡Absolutamente no! ¡Yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con nada de eso! Pero esa chiquilla tiene cara de mosquita muerta y ha engatusado a mi sobrino, estoy segura de que ella no descansara hasta casarse con un rico, al final de cuentas es una maldita huérfana lo cual es lógico su propósito, porque no tiene nada.

-¿Podría ser hija de mi padre, lo sabe, verdad?

Terrence la miro seriamente

-Por supuesto que no, su padre siempre me aseguro que no era su hija

-Es decir que yo soy su único bastardo ¿no?

-La sangre noble corre por sus venas, por esa razón vine a pedir su ayuda para que impida él viaja de Candy, no la quiero cerca de mi sobrino

-Quise hacerlo, pues me parece muy poco adecuado que una joven viaje fuera de la ciudad con su prometido, pero su sobrino Anthony Brown fue demasiado insistente, por eso no tuve más opción

-¿Insistente?

-El me aseguro que usted la cuidaría, porque dentro de poco se convertiría en la señora Brown

-¡Nunca lo permitiré! Candy es una maldita descarada, enamora a cualquiera con su cara de Angel, no me sorprendería que trate de usar sus artimañas con usted, también para enamorarlo ahora que es duque

-Eso jamás –Comento Terrence sonriendo burlonamente

-Espero que así sea por su bien, joven –Comento la anciana -¿Entonces puedo contar con su ayuda?

-¿Y su sobrino? ¿Cómo reaccionara al enterarse de que su tía saboteo su viaje y que intentara hacer lo mismo con el compromiso que tiene con Candy?

-Creo que nunca necesitara saber los detalles del sabotaje ¿No cree?

-En pocas palabras, usted espera que yo asuma toda la culpa ¿no?

-Eso hacen los caballeros

-Señora creo que no me conoce

-Tiene razón no lo conozco, pero sé que usted es un Grandchester y un caballero, además sé que también no estaba de acuerdo con esto al igual que yo

La miro mientras pensaba en aquello.

-Solo le diré que lo pensare, señora Elroy –Dijo lentamente

-Pero…el viaje es en dos días y…

-En cuanto tome la decisión, usted lo sabrá, de eso puede estar segura

-Bien, entonces me despido Terrence –La dama se puso de pie mientras observaba detenidamente al joven –Nos vemos y espero tome la mejor decisión

-Claro que sí, señora Elroy –Le sonrió maliciosamente, por lo que ella le devolvió una sonrisa igual, antes de abandonar el lugar

 **END FLASH BACK**

La señora Elroy volvió a sonreír con más ganas al saber que se había salido con la suya, por lo que ahora si podía disfrutar tranquilamente a la reunión anual de los Ardley….ahora solo debía empujar a su sobrino a los brazos de Elisa Leagan

 _"_ _Debo aprovechar muy bien este distanciamiento entre ellos para que Anthony olvide de una buena vez ese capricho con Candy_ " pensaba sonriente


	21. CAPITULO 21 AMENAZAS

_**Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy de esta gran escritoria msgrandchester...**_

 _ **saludos**_

Subía y bajaba por el pasillo, nerviosamente mientras esperaban noticias sobre su ama Candy, quien aún se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Tranquilízate Dorotly –Bertam la miraba nervioso

-Ya tiene mucho…. –Murmuro observando hacia la puerta

-Por favor toma asiento, trata de tranquilizarte, pues de nada sirve preocuparnos

-Claro para usted es fácil, ¿no? Ya que solo se preocupa por Terrence, por eso le aconsejo que se marchara del lugar.

-Esa mi tarea, debo protegerlo y cuidar la reputación del duque

-La mía es velar por la señorita Candy

-Lo se

En ese momento salió el doctor que atendía a Candy, posándose frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está? –Dorotly se acercó de inmediato

-Ya despertó y se encuentra estable, pese al golpe que se dio.

-¡Gracias a dios! –Exclamo la doncella aliviada

-¿Podemos llevárnosla a casa? –Bertam se había acercado también

-No esta noche, quiero mantenerla en observación por lo menos unas horas.

-¿Pero está bien? –Pregunto nerviosa Dorotly

-Si claro, solo es costumbre vigilar a un paciente que estuvo inconsciente por un rato, pueden pasar a verla si quieren, está en la habitación 300, estaré al pendiente de ella.

-Muchas gracias, doctor –Comento Dorotly antes de salir dispara a la habitación de su ama.

Entro precipitadamente a la habitación y de inmediato unos ojos verdes se posaron en ella.

-¿Cómo esta señorita Candy?

-Terrible, siento que la cabeza me estallara –Se quejó la rubia

-Fue porque se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza, señorita

-Todo es culpa de Terrence, ¡Es un tonto! ¡Ni siquiera sabe conducir! ¡De todos sus defectos que pudo tener, es un idiota manejando!

Dorotly sonrió ante el comentario de Candy –Creo que ya se siente mejor ¿no es así?

-¿Dónde está, ese…?

-Bertam lo envió a casa, ya sabe por el escandalo

-¿Acaso le afectaría?

-Claro que sí, señorita, no le favorece que se enteren que su pupila está en el hospital por culpa de su manera de conducir. –Murmuro Dorotly con una sonrisa

Candy le devolvió una media sonrisa -¿Asi que no le paso nada verdad? ¡Ni siquiera un rasguñito! ¡Vaya suerte de ese canalla!

-¡Señorita!

-Dorotly, pásame mi ropa, rápido

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos que irnos, ahora –Intento levantarse, pero Dorotly se acerco para detenerla

-No debe moverse, señorita

-¿Qué te pasa, Dorotly? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es nuestra oportunidad? Pronto ayúdame, debemos apresurarnos a ir a la estación para tomar el siguiente tren a Escocia.

-No, por favor señorita, el doctor nos dijo que debía permanecer quieta y que debía quedarse en observación, después veremos la manera de que se vaya a Escocia con el joven Anthony –La obligo a recostarse nuevamente

-¿Dónde estará mi fantástico tutor? –Pregunto sarcásticamente

-No sé, señorita

-Me imagino que gozando de su canallada

 _"_ _¡Lo odio! ¡Es un maldito canalla! ¡No se detuvo hasta enviarme al hospital!"_ Pensaba molesta

.

.

.

El viento de la marina meció los cabellos de Terrence, el olor del aguaje haciendo arrugar la nariz del aristócrata.

Descendiendo del auto saludó a unos hombres que salían de la cantina cuyas miradas atónitas le hicieron contener una sonrisa.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud se dirigió hacia el bar. Casi enseguida apareció una mujer atractiva frente a él, que posando una botella de whiskey sobre el bar le sonrió coquetamente.

-Hola guapo, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí

-Celeste –Murmuro el en señal de saludo –Lo que sucede es que algo ocurrió en mi vida, algo inesperado…

-¿La herencia?

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos, sé que no te apellidas Black

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Terrence –Que lista

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes sigues siendo mi cliente preferido

-¿Todos lo saben?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tu eres el heredero Grandchester? No lo creo, nadie lee el periódico en este lugar.

-Tú lo haces

-Pensé que te vería con mejor semblante ahora que tu vida cambio ¿Peleaste con alguien?

-Sí creo que se podría decir que sí.

-¿Acaso no todos están de acuerdo?

-Nadie –Sonrió amargadamente –Pero no pueden hacer nada, el testamento de mi padre fue muy claro, soy el único heredero al título.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una pupila, la cual venia en la herencia –Rio burlonamente, mientras la chica lo miraba seriamente

-Imagino que no estas feliz de estar cuidando una niña traviesa ¿verdad?

-Más bien una joven traviesita

-¿Cómo?

-Ella tiene 17 años y su nombre es Candice

La mujer solto una risita nervioso, mientras Terrence vaciaba su vaso.

-Veo que lo disfrutas mucho, Celeste

-Lo lamento, pero es tan difícil, imaginarte cuidando de alguien, siempre has tenido una imagen bastante oscura en este lugar y por eso no te veo como un amoroso y protector padre.

-¿Por qué crees que me llaman Terrence Black?

-Pero tu apellido es otro, nobel e ilustre en la sociedad inglesa, pero dime algo ¿Es bonita?

-¿Bonita? –Terrence lo medito por un momento –Supongo que si

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no la has visto?

-No de ese modo, no la soporto

-¿Por qué?

-Son cosas mías, Celeste, no me hagas caso

-¿Acaso fue la amante de tu padre?

-Al menos eso dijeron…

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi madrastra y mi tío…

-Creo que no deberías guiarte por lo que los demás dicen o piensan, por ejemplo, todos creen que soy una prostituta y…

-Por supuesto que no lo eres

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque yo te conozco

-Vez, tal vez deberías conocerla antes de hacerte tu propia opinión, respecto a ella.

-No, no la tolero, siempre de buen humor, sonriendo y por alguna extraña razón cree que voy a ser como mi padre y ocupare su lugar.

-Sería lo lógico, ¿no? Aceptaste la herencia.

-¿Me traerías algo de comer? – pidió él en voz baja.

La mujer asintió y se alejó, no sin antes observarlo cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

No le tomó demasiado concluir que pensaba en su pupila.

-Mocosa insoportable ¡no hace más que darme problemas! Tal vez debí dejarla ir a Escocia y no escuchar a la anciana.

.

.

.

Archi y Annie fingían jugar cartas mientras Anthony miraba distraídamente por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, el rubio pensaba en lo mucho que disfrutaría borrar la sonrisa del rostro del Duque de Grandchester.

 _"_ _¿Por qué se burló de esa manera de nosotros? me las pagara_ _…_ _."_ Pensaba molesto

 _-_ Tranquilo Tony, todo se resolverá

-No estoy seguro

-¿Por qué?

-Ese canalla, es capaz de enviarla a un convento.

-¿Lo crees?

-Fue capaz de venir con las autoridades, ¿Qué te hace creer que no es capaz de enviarla a un internado? Él amenazó con hacerlo

-Creo que estás exagerando.

-Archi, Grandchester nos engañó, nos hizo creer que estaba de nuestro lado.

-Candy es muy lista, Tony, no me extrañaría si dentro de un par de días aparece en Escocia.

-Creo que me bajaré en la próxima estación, Archi.

-No hagas eso, espera unos días

-¿Por qué? –Anthony observo a su primo molesto

-Porque Grandchester está enojado y empeorarás las cosas si regresas de inmediato e intentas llevarte a Candy.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy desesperado?! –Anthony se tomó su cabeza entre sus manos soltando un bufido de frustración.

-Te recomiendo que esperes un poco, tal vez una semana y si la gatita no ha llegado para entonces, regresaremos por ella.

-No estoy muy convencido, sabes tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho, no sé, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Hazme caso, Tony – dijo Archi palmeando su espalda – ¿Cuándo te he dado un mal consejo?

-Me faltan dedos de la mano para contar las ocasiones que lo has hecho – replicó Anthony con un poco más de humor

-Regresaremos por ella – repitió Annie caminando hacia ellos.

-No creo que tengamos que hacerlo, puedo apostar que ella aparecerá de un momento a otro en Escocia

-¿Lo crees? – preguntó Annie.

-¿Acaso crees que tu mejor amiga no es capaz de sorprendernos?

-De hecho, la creo muy capaz – sonrió la morena – Eso sería un golpe en el ego para Grandchester.

-¡Exacto! – asintió Archibald.

-Disfrutaría más de darle un golpe en la cara – murmuró Anthony –Para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa burlona de su rostro

-También yo – dijo la morena.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron y se volvieron hacia Annie que se sonrojaba profundamente por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué creen que por ser mujer no puedo lanzar un golpe? No soy débil –Murmuro sonrojada

-Bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado de las calladas – bromeó Anthony, soltando una carcajada –Yo que tu primo, tendría cuidado

-Por lo visto debo tenerlo, si no puede que me den uno… – dijo rodeando a su novia con los brazos.

-Bastará con arruinar tu ropa si te portas mal. –Dijo burlándose

Los tres rieron, olvidando por un momento su malestar por no tener a su amiga con ellos.

.

.

.

El cantar de los pajarillos anunciaban un nuevo amanecer, por lo que unos ojos esmeralda comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver unas rosas blancas a su lado…

-¡¿Anthony?! –Exclamo con una emoción en sus ojos, esperanzada de ver a su amado ahí.

-Alguien mejor que el –Repuso aquella voz que le erizaba la piel

La rubia cerró los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo a todos los cielos que fuera un producto de su imaginación y que aquella persona no estuviera ahí realmente.

-Es hora de despertar, Candy –Lionel se posó a su lado

-Lionel… -Murmuro mientras miraba alrededor y se percató de que… -¿Dónde está Dorotly?

-No te preocupes, la envíe a que se tomara un café, mientras hablo contigo –Le sonrió

-¿De qué?

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me entere que fue un fuerte golpe el que recibiste.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Me entere? La mayoría lo sabe, saben de la escena que armaron tú y Terrence en la estación de tren –Sonrió aún mas –Así que ibas a escaparte con Anthony Brown, vaya que eres traviesa

-No me escapaba, Terrence había dado su permiso pero…luego…quiso fastidiarme

-¿Por qué debo creerte?

-Porque yo no estoy mintiendo

-Te lo advertí, te dije que mi sobrino no es digno de la confianza de nadie –La miro -¿Ahora me crees?

-Yo….no…digo…

-Candy, compréndelo debemos aliarnos, debemos acabar con Terrence

-¿acabar?

-Sí y tú puedes ser el talón de Aquiles de mi sobrino, debes ayudarme

-Pero…él es el duque…. –Candy lo miraba molesta, pero sorprendida pues estaba tan molesta con el que podría hacerlo pero…

 _"_ _No, no lo haré"_ pensó " _Richard, yo se lo prometí"_

-Ese mocoso no debería ser duque –Lionel se puso de pie molesto mirándola –Terrence nunca debió asumir el ducado, fue un grave error, debemos…

-¡Te guste o no, yo soy el duque!

La voz de Terrence los tomó por sorpresa y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta, quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta y los miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Estuvo divertido tu visita en la cárcel, Lionel?

-¿Acaso te burlas de mí, insolente?

-Así es –Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el

-Te voy a desfigurar esa sonrisa del rostro, cuando menos te lo esperes, daré mi golpe

-¿Acaso es una amenaza?

Terrence y su tío se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita, Candy? –El doctor apareció de pronto

-Muy cansada –Respondió mirando de reojo a los hombres

-Es normal, querida

-Deberías cuidarla y no enviarla al hospital, Terrence

-Ahórrate tus comentarios, Lionel, ¡vete de aquí! No sé para qué viniste, ¡Vete! –Terrence lo miraba furioso

-Por favor caballeros guarden silencio, además la paciente necesita tranquilidad, por favor

-Eres insoportable, como para soportarte por más de cinco minutos –Se acercó a la rubia –Llámame Candy, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme –Le dio un beso en la frente

-No tienes ni un centavo, ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarla? –Terrence lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Recuérdalo pequeña –Comento antes de salir de la habitación

-Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones –Comento el doctor mientras miraba a Terrence –Ya puede llevársela a casa, su señoría

-Gracias

El doctor salió dejándolos a solas, mientras ambos se miraban por unos segundos en silencio hasta que Terrence termino con él.

-¿Qué quería?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¡Que maleducada! Deberías ser más amable conmigo y agradecida… -Le sonrió burlonamente

-¿Por enviarme al hospital? –Lo miro molesta –Por tu culpa yo estoy aquí, en esta cama

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si tú ibas manejando

-¿Quién fue la que se me arrojo encima, como loca? –Replico

-Sólo porque me provocaste.

-¿Cómo hice eso?

-¿Acaso olvidaste la canallada que hiciste?

-Eso no fue una canallada – dijo antes de sonreír – sólo fue una lección que merecías.

-¿Lección?

-La primera que pienso darte antes de enviarte al internado.

-No puedes enviarme lejos.

-¿Segura? – preguntó con burla

-Pero… -Le miro furiosa mientras contenía las lágrimas

-No voy a perder mi tiempo hablando contigo –Dijo rápidamente mientras daba la vuelta –Vístete, te esperare abajo.

Terrence salió de la habitación sin darle a tiempo a responder y Candy bajó la mirada llena de preocupación.

 _"_ _¿Un internado? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Será capaz? No entiendo ¿Por qué me trata así? Solo porque yo….no yo no hare lo que me dice….no lo hare…."_ Pensó firmemente mientras trataba de dejar a un lado su preocupación para apresurarse a vestirse y a pensar en un plan.


	22. CAPITULO 22 EL SECRETO DE TERRENCE

Después de salir del hospital, ni Candy ni Terrence cruzaron palabra, se dedicaron a mirar en silencio el paisaje por las ventanillas del automóvil.

La rubia iba pensando si debía hacerle caso a Lionel, al final de cuentas ¿Por qué debía ser condescendiente con su tutor? Él no lo había sido, ¿Por qué tanta consideración a alguien que ni siquiera ha sido amable con ella?

 _"_ _Richard, creo que cometió un error, ¿Por qué confió tanto en el?..."_

-Despierta pecosa, ya llegamos

Terrence la miraba burlonamente, mientras ella abría los ojos de la sorpresa, pues no se encontraban en el castillo, si no en la mansión de la calle Bond -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí viviremos, a partir de ahora –Dijo cortantemente

-¡No! Yo quiero volver al castillo

-No me importa lo que tú quieras, Candy, volveremos al castillo cuando yo así lo decida

La rubia solo lo miro molesta, decidió que por el momento no discutiría con él, no caería en su trampa de hacerla enojar, por lo que respiro profundamente para después salir y entrar a la casa.

-Le preparamos la habitación de las rosas, señorita –Comento Bertam

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia aun molesta, pero subió al segundo piso seguida de Dorotly.

Habían pasado años, desde que la joven se había hospedado en la mansión, pero aun recordaba donde se encontraba la habitación que le habían indicado, por lo que una vez dentro dejo escapar todo su coraje contra su tutor.

-¡Idiota! –Exclamo fuertemente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama -¡Lo odio! ¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve?!

-Por favor señorita, cálmese

-Quiero irme de aquí Dorotly, debo ir a casa

-Tal vez nos deje ir, solo por ahora obedézcalo y en cuanto se pueda nos iremos.

-¿Por qué debo obedecerlo?

-Porque es su tutor

-Debería estar en Escocia y no aquí.

Dorotly solo la miro tristemente al notar, la angustia y molestia de su ama.

-Si piensa que lograra tenerme aquí encerrada, está muy equivocado, me iré esta misma noche, Dorotly, con o sin tu ayuda. –Murmuro molesta

La doncella solo guardo silencio, al ver que la joven estaba tan furiosa y sabía perfectamente bien que cuando se proponía algo, lo haría, solía ser tan testaruda.

.

.

.

La noche ya se había colado en la gran mansión, cuando Candy bajo por las escaleras, decidida a escapar de aquel lugar y de su tutor, traía sus zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido, avanzaba con rapidez hasta que llego al descanso de la planta baja y se dirigió al reloj que estaba ahí…

De inmediato una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro, cuando saco la llave maestra de la casa, nadie sabía que Richard la guardaba ahí, inmediatamente se puso los zapatos e introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con una inmensa felicidad vio abrirse la puerta.

-¿Enserio, pensaste que sería tan fácil?

Aquella voz la hizo saltar de su sitio, inmediatamente sintió la sangre helarse antes de dar media vuelta y ver a la persona que estaba ahí, a su lado estaba Bertam.

-Veo que en efecto mi padre te tenía una enorme confianza, ni siquiera yo sabía que la llave estaba ahí.

-¿Y porque debías saberlo? Jamás estuviste a su lado

-¿Y tú si….?

-Tu padre era un gran hombre…no el canalla y cobarde que eres tu

-¿Estas insultándome Candy?

-Solo digo lo que veo, es la verdad

-Dime, querida ¿Cuál es tu concepto de un hombre?

-Lo que era Sir Richard o lo que es Anthony –Dijo tranquilamente

-¡Que equivocada!

-¡Suéltame! No tienes por qué ser así….Canalla

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Te recuerdo…. ¡Soy tu tutor y debes respetarme, además también de obedecerme!

-¡Si tan solo tu padre supiera la clase de canalla que eres, jamás te habría nombrado mi tutor!

-¡¿Cómo estas tan segura?! ¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú de mí?!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un bueno para nada! ¡Un canalla!

-¡Cállate Candy!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Solo dios sabe a qué te has dedicado todo este tiempo, mientras que tu padre te busco!

-¿Te gustaría saberlo, Candy? –Terrence la miraba con furia -¡Bien, te lo mostrare!

El duque la empujo con brusquedad para llevarla al automóvil, haciendo que la joven tropezara y casi callera por los escalones pero Bertam estuvo ahí para auxiliarla.

-¡El auto, Bertam! –Grito molesto el duque

-¿A dónde vamos, mi lord?

-Al muelle

.

.

.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Candy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al percatarse que estaban en una zona apartada de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Se atrevió a preguntarle

-Este es el lugar donde las personas como yo, ahogamos nuestras penas, Candy –Dijo mientras la obligaba a bajar del auto.

Con la mano de Terrence sujetando su antebrazo como una tenaza, la joven se vio prácticamente arrastrada dentro de lo que parecía una bodega pero que en realidad era una especia de cantina.

Candy miraba asustada aquel lugar, donde había gritos y porras, hacia al otro lado del local, inmediatamente sintió terror, además molestia al oler la cerveza agria que llenaba todo el lugar.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí, Terrence, vámonos –Comento asustada al ver todo aquello.

-¡Silencio, Candy!

Vio como los hombres se acercaban a darle palmadas en la espalda y lo saludaban alegremente, al parecer el duque era muy popular en aquel lugar, de pronto se detuvo en una mesa, donde obligo a Candy tomar asiento.

La rubia se opuso pero con un solo empujón él la sentó, sin mirarla se comenzó a quitar su chaqueta y desabotonarse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Asegúrate de que vea todo el espectáculo –Dijo a Bertam

-¿Qué está haciendo?

Nadie le respondió, mientras Bertam le entregaba un trago a su amo, quien lo bebió hasta el fondo –Esto es para ti –Comento antes de irse hacia a la multitud

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Venga conmigo, por favor –El mayordomo la tomo con delicadeza del brazo para guiarla, se abrieron paso entre los hombres que se amontonaban hacia la parte trasera, donde la rubia se sorprendió al ver el improvisado ring de boxeo que había en aquella bodega

Terrence estaba frente a un hombre mucho más grande y corpulento que él, de pronto vio como el puño se estrelló ruidosamente en la piel en el costado del duque, quien respondió dándole uno en el abdomen.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Terrence se flexiono ligeramente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, para dar el siguiente golpe, el hombre lo observaba calculadoramente, hasta que ambos levantaron sus puños al aire pero Terrence fue más rápido, entonces su puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula de aquel hombre que gimió ligeramente, sin poder aun recuperarse un segundo puño se estrelló contra el contrincante y así le siguieron otros puños por parte de Terrence, los cuales iban llenos de furia y fuerza.

-¡Deténgalos! –Pidió Candy angustiada de ver tambalearse a Terrence, después de un golpe por parte de su contrincante.

-Eso no es posible, señorita

-¿Acaso no está viendo?

-Esta es la única forma que tiene de desahogar su ira y dolor, mi lady

El ruido producido por el choque de los puños y los gritos de los hombres a favor y contra de los luchadores produjo nauseas en Candy.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras a su alrededor las apuestas crecían. Una mano la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo mirar.

-Bébelo –Le murmuro una mujer de cabellera rubia y clara, que sin darle tiempo a responder, le había empinado la bebida, Candy sintió la bebida resbalar por su garganta, que le quemaba pero la hacían recobrar el sentido.

Bertam separo el vaso con rudeza de su boca. –No haga eso

-¿Acaso prefieres que se desmaye? Este no es lugar para ella, deberías sacarla de aquí

-Son órdenes del duque, así que será mejor que no moleste

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

Un nuevo grito de la multitud hizo que Candy se llevara las manos hacia los oídos para taparlos. Se escuchó un nuevo crujir de huesos y el duque prácticamente cayó sobre los hombres que lo alentaban, sangre salpicándolos.

Horrorizada, la joven se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida. Bertam se debatió en seguirla o ver a su amo, quien se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

-Yo voy –Dijo la joven siguiendo a la rubia

No le tomó mucho alcanzarla. La joven estaba de pie junto al auto de los Grandchester, temblando.

-No es seguro que estés sola aquí afuera

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la mujer que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Celeste… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo adentro?

-Mejor debería irme

-Por aquí no hay taxis, señorita

-Pero debo irme

-¿Por qué no espera un poco? Terrence seguramente vencerá en unos minutos, pues nunca ha perdido una batalla.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Así es, es Terrence Black

-¿Black?

-¿Acaso no es ese su nombre? –Pregunto inocentemente la joven, haciendo como si no supiera el verdadero apellido del duque.

-Supongo que si… -Murmuro Candy

Tras ellas se escucharon gritos de júbilo así como el nombre de Terrence, era obvio que había ganado.

Casi enseguida vieron al duque aparecer frente a ellas, el mayordomo a corta distancia.

El hombre se detuvo en seco al ver a su pupila junto a Celeste.

-Creí que te habías escapado –Dijo tranquilamente –Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a estas horas –Sonrió

Candy solo lo observo, se percató de que la mejilla izquierda de su tutor, comenzaba a hincharse y tornarse un moretón.

-Conque de nuevo ganaste –Celeste le sonrió

-Claro –Le mostro un fajo de billetes

-¿querías impresionar a alguien?

-Solo le mostraba a lo que se dedicaba el honorable duque de Grandchester, seguro que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso –Dijo sarcásticamente –Ya sabes ahora señorita pecas, esto es lo que yo hacía y que no es honorable pero por lo menos ayudaba a pagar las deudas y un plato de comida para sobrevivir.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, señor –Intervino Bertam

-Muchas gracias Celeste, si no fuera por ti, probablemente mi pupila estaría ahora en camino a Escocia, eso si lograba llegar a estas horas a la estación –Dijo burlonamente

La mujer sonrió cuando Terrence le entregó sus ganancias, se despidió de ella y se subió al auto seguido de Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿No estas satisfecha, pecosa?

-No tenías que hacer eso

-Claro que sí, deseabas saber cómo sobreviví todos estos años sin la ayuda financiera de mi padre ¿no?

-No, yo me refiero a que no tenías que luchar, tu padre estaba esperando por ti, Terrence

-¡Ya basta Candy! No trates de convencerme de que realmente le importaba, porque sé que no es así

-Claro que le importabas

-Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza –Dijo fríamente –Entre más rápido te vayas al internado mejor

-Me escapare

-En tal caso, te encerrare en un convento

-Me dirigiré a la corte, no quiero que tú seas mi tutor

Terrence simplemente comenzó a reírse –Pero que ingenua eres, tengo testigos de que intentaste abandonar la ciudad con tu novio, ¿acaso crees que te creerán mas a ti que a mí?

-Te odio Terrence –Musito ella molesta y conteniendo las lágrimas del coraje, él la miro entre divertido y molesto

-Candy solo recuerda una cosa, pequeña pecosa –Terry se acercó a ella quedando a unos milímetros de su rostro –Del odio al amor solo hay un paso –Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente dejando a una rubia confundida, mientras el duque se alejaba y miraba por la ventana del automóvil.

 _"_ _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"_ se preguntaba mientras ella también miraba por la ventana aun sin comprender esas palabras de su tutor.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, pero aqui sigo y les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia de la gran autora msgrandchester. espero que la disfruten ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 FAMILIA ARDLEY PARTE 1

Albert se encontraba ansioso por ver nuevamente a su familia, esperaba a que el tren se detuviera ya para poder subir a buscarlos, en cuanto pudo fue directo hacia el compartimiento de la familia Ardley y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ya tenía algunos años sin verlos y aun no podía creer que sus pequeños sobrinos ya fuera bastante grandes para casarse.

Vio a la tía Elroy que miraba por todas partes buscándolo, por lo que apareció detrás de ella y le planto un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-¡Tía Elroy!

-¡William! Por favor ya sabes que no me gusta estas demostraciones en público –Comento la anciana sonrojándose pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No tiene nada de malo ¿O si tía? Además sabes que eres mi tía favorita y te extrañe –La abrazo, por lo que tía Elroy se puso roja como un tomate y se separó de el

-¡Ya basta! ¡Eres un pillo! –Dijo sonriéndole

-Eso no lo dudes –Dijo sonriendo también –Pero ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

De inmediato sintió como dos personas lo empujaban y hacían que tropezara, Anthony y Archie le desarreglaban su traje y le hacían cosquillas por doquier, Albert solo reía junto con los jóvenes, pero la tía Elroy los miraba seriamente.

-¡Por favor más respeto para su tío! ¡Levántense!

-¡Te has vuelto más viejo! –Decía Anthony sonriendo

-Tal vez sean las desveladas ¿No tío? –Comento Archie guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Albert se sonrojo y rápidamente cambio el tema

-¡Basta! –Se puso de pie aun sonriendo –Y bien ¿sus prometidas?

Archie tomo de la mano a Annie.

-William Albert Ardley te presento a mi futura esposa, la señorita Annie Britter, Annie, este es mi tío e ilustre patriarca de la familia Ardley, trátalo con respeto y de lejos porq..

Albert le dio un pequeño codazo haciendo que se callara su sobrino, para después tomar la mano de Annie y saludarla cortésmente

-Bienvenida Annie, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, querida

-Es un gran placer conocerlo, gracias por la invitación

-Espero que después me lo sigas agradeciendo –Sonrió dulcemente –Todos están ansiosos por conocerte, Annie

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Está en casa, esperándote, Archie y tiene una sorpresa para ti

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Es seguro su invento?

El hombre rubio sonrió y se volvió a Anthony cuya mirada estaba llena de melancolía. Estaba a punto de hablar con él cuando Tía Elroy llamó su atención.

-Hijo, ¿Te acuerdas de Elisa y Neil? –Señalo a los hermanos que dieron un paso al frente, en cuanto la tía Elroy los menciono

-Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía –Comento Albert sonriéndoles cortésmente

-Es un honor y placer estar aquí, gracias por la invitación –Comento la joven pelirroja haciendo una reverencia exagerada

-No hay nada que agradecer, todos los miembros de la familia son bienvenidos, seguro que se divertirán –Albert se acercó a su sobrino y le dio una palmada –Y bien ¿Dónde está la famosa Candy, Anthony?

De repente un silencio incomodo se hizo en el grupo, por lo que Albert los miro desconcertado -¿Qué ocurre?

-Es algo largo de explicar, tío

-No lo es –La anciana intervino –Esa muchacha huérfana mintió al decirnos que tenía permiso de su tutor para realizar este viaje y nos hizo pasar algo verdaderamente bochornoso en la estación del tren, entro la policía y se la llevaron como una delincuente.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿No? Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso Anthony? ¿Qué fue todo lo que paso en la estación entonces?

-¡Basta tía!

-¡Basta tu Anthony, reconócelo es una mentirosa!

-¡Terrence Grandchester nos tendió una trampa!

-¿Grandchester? –Albert lo miro sin entender

-Es su tutor y un tipo bastante deshonesto y un canalla –Explico Archie

-Deberías agradecer que no te enviaron a la cárcel, por esa huérfana

-Hubiera sido mejor, tía

-¡Basta de decir barbaridades!

-¡No comprendo porque la odias tanto!

La mirada de Albert alternaba entre la anciana y su sobrino con algo de sorpresa.

Nunca había visto al apacible Anthony discutir de esa manera con la tía; tal vez no debía sorprenderlo porque él había sido así a la edad de su sobrino.

-¡Yo no sé qué te dio esa mujer, no entiendo porque tu capricho hacia ella! ¡Es una trepadora!

-¡No te permitiré que la ofendas! ¡Es más me largo, tía! ¡Regreso ahora mismo a Inglaterra! –Anthony miro a Albert –Ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente, lo lamento, nos vemos

-¡Espera Anthony!

-Debo volver por Candy

-Lo es y no te detendré, solo te pido que te quedes esta noche, no es correcto que dejes así a la familia, están esperándote con mucha ansiedad, solo es una noche

-Es que yo….

-El próximo tren saldrá hasta mañana, yo mismo te traeré lo prometo

Anthony lo miro y decidió quedarse con él, finalmente no había visto a su familia en años y si sería descortés que se fuera sin siquiera pasar a saludarlos aquella noche por lo menos.

-Bien

Tanto Elisa como la tía Elroy sonrieron triunfantes

-Bien, pues ahora vámonos, deben estar cansados y además la familia está esperando.

Se dirigieron a la salida de la estación del tren.

.

.

.

Terrence había prohibido que le permitieran la salida de la casa por lo que Candy pasó la mayor parte del día en su habitación, pero las horas parecían alargarse innecesariamente encerrada en cuatro paredes.

Después de un rato abrió la puerta con lentitud, mientras escuchaba el saludo de una de las mucamas de la mansión.

Respondiéndole con rapidez, la joven salió hacia el pasillo y empezó a bajar por las escaleras hacia la primera planta donde recordó se hallaba la biblioteca.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Candy no se percató que el duque leía en una de las butacas del vestíbulo y que sus ojos azules se posaron sobre ella con interés.

Un retrato de Richard Grandchester le dio la bienvenida al entrar a la biblioteca y se preguntó si el duque sabría a qué se dedicaba su hijo.

Un leve escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la violencia que había visto la noche anterior; no podía borrar la imagen de Terrence peleando a puño limpio contra otros por dinero.

Aquel no era el comportamiento de un caballero. ¿Qué evento habría empujado a Terrence a irse de su casa, a vivir una vida de pobreza y violencia?

La joven se detuvo frente a uno de los libreros y dejó que su mirada verde recorriera los títulos. Con nostalgia dejó que sus dedos se posaran sobre los libros, recordando las veces que observó a Richard leyendo esos tomos.

-¿Acaso te gusta Shakespeare?

Candy se sobresaltó pues Terrence le había hablado cerca del oído, contuvo el grito y en lugar de este salió un pequeño gemido por entre sus labios.

-¿Nerviosa? –Pregunto el joven sonriendo

-Casi me matas del susto, ¿Acaso no te han dicho que no es correcto acercarse a alguien con tanto sigilo?

-No –Comento tranquilamente mientras tomaba un cigarrillo

-Creo que no deberías fumar tanto y menos aquí

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa mi salud, pecosa?

-No, lo que sucede es que podrías ocasionar un incendio –Dijo viéndolo severamente

Candy lo observo detenidamente, observando como sus pómulos estaba hinchados por los golpes de la noche pasada.

-Se ve peor de lo que es –Dijo sin darle importancia y sentándose en el banco del piano

-Supongo que no es la única parte lastimada –Comento la rubia sin pensar

-¿Acaso te gustaría revisarme? –Pregunto el duque mientras su mano desabotonaba un botón de su camisa blanca

-¡Ordinario!

-Oye no te enfades, se te ven más las pecas –Terrence sonrió -¿Acaso no se puede bromear contigo, pecosa?

-Tus bromas son de muy mal gusto

-¡Dios que carácter!

-¿Porque?

-¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué te baje del tren?

-No, ¿porque me llevaste a ese…bar?

-¿Acaso no querías saber a qué me dedicaba?

-Pudiste decirlo…

-¿Y perderme tu expresión? ¡Jamás! –Dijo divertido

-Pudiste regresar a casa

-Los ladrillos y cemento no es una casa

Antes que ella dijera algo, Terrence le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia el piano y destapando las teclas. Sus dedos resbalaron sobre ellas.

-A veces hacia esto –Comento tocando suavemente una melodía

-¿Sabes tocar?

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Soy un Grandchester y tuve acceso por lo tanto a muy buenos maestros, ¿Acaso tu no tocas un instrumento?

-No –Candy se ruborizo inmediatamente –Musicalmente soy un desastre

-Es difícil creer que la talentosa señorita Candy, no pueda tocar el piano, pensaba que todas las niñas de bien tocaban al menos un instrumento

-No te burles de mí

-No puedes ser tan mala, adelante ven y toma asiento junto a mí, muéstrame que puedes hacer

Candy lo miró llena de desconfianza pero él le sonrió mientras se corría sobre el banquillo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, la joven se sentó junto a Terrence y posó los dedos sobre las teclas.

-Promete que no te burlaras

-Lo prometo

Los primeros acordes de "Brilla, brilla estrellita" empezaron a sonar si bien a Terrence le tomó algunos minutos reconocerla.

De cada tres notas, al menos dos estaban desafinadas, y para colmo de males, un perro empezó aullar.

Apretando la quijada, el hombre dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre los de su pupila. Candy se volvió hacia él con asombro, no tanto por el hecho que la estaba tocando con tanta confianza, sino por el choque eléctrico que la recorrió al sentir el calor de su piel.

-Bien, te creo –Comento Terrence conteniendo una sonrisa –Eres un desastre y peligro musical

-Te lo advertí –Comento la rubia sonrojada y apartando rápidamente su mano de las suyas, pues la sensación no desaparecía

-No te preocupes, no todos pueden ser talentosos como yo –Comento egocéntricamente

La rubia iba a responder cuando Terrence empezó a tocar una melodía que le llegó al corazón; pudo sentir su piel erizarse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

 _"_ _¿Qué pieza musical era aquella?"_ pensaba mientras dejaba que la música llenara todo sus ser

Con curiosidad miró a su tutor y se percató que él tocaba la pieza de memoria, los ojos cerrados, un leve rictus de dolor en el apuesto rostro.

La melodía terminó con el hombre inclinando la cabeza sobre las teclas, su cabello oscuro ocultando sus ojos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

"¿Qué guardas en tu corazón, Terrence? Creo que no eres tan malo…." Pensaba Candy

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios me ocurre? ¿Por qué…?"_ se preguntaba mientras sentía la mirada de Candy sobre él.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la gran historia de la autora msgrandchester espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	24. CAPITULO 24 LA FAMILIA ARDLEY PARTE 2

Terrence trataba de ocultar su dolor de la rubia quien aún lo miraba con curiosidad después de escuchar aquella melodía hermosa.

-Preciosa –Comento para acabar con el silencio incomodo -¿De quién es?

-Mía, ¿de quién más? –Dijo egocéntricamente Terrence

-Que hermosa es, sabes algo –Lo miro de soslayo –Tu padre te amaba Terrence

-Seguirás insistiendo ¿cierto?

-Porque es la verdad ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

Terrence la miro sorprendido por la pregunta –Cuando mi padre me dijo que era un bastardo y cuando mi madre me rechazo al irla a buscar a New York

Candy sintió un dolor en su corazón, mas al ver como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su tutor, involuntariamente levanto su mano hacia esta para acariciarlo suavemente por donde esta había pasado, dándose cuenta quiso separar su mano pero….

-Déjala ahí –Murmuro casi suplicante Terrence, quien tomo su mano y la dejo en su mejilla, presionándola suavemente, Candy solo lo miraba sorprendida.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, aunque ambos reflejaban la misma cara de confusión, en aquel instante el reloj comenzó a tocar suavemente y así rompiendo aquella conexión, Terrence de inmediato se puso de pie soltándola con brusquedad, como si temiera quemarse, Candy quedo aturdida, pero en ese mismo instante llego Dorotly

-¡Señorita, le llego este telegrama! –Dorotly la miro sonriente

Candy inmediatamente se puso de pie para recibirlo, pero…

-¡Gracias Dorotly puedes retirarte! –El duque había tomado el telegrama arrebatándoselo con brusquedad a la mucama, quien solo miro a Candy, quien también estaba sorprendida.

-¡Dámelo es mío!

-Eres mi protegida, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de fiscalizar toda tu correspondencia –Sentencio mientras abría el sobre

Candy lo miro furiosa

-Querida blablá, estoy en blablá, regresare por ti, pronto, por favor espérame blablá, te amo, blablá –Terrence sonrió burlonamente -¿Qué te parece un hombre de pocas palabras, eh? Qué pena que no estarás para recibirlo

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? Candy te dije que te iras al internado o convento, depende de tu comportamiento mientras estés aquí, querida

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el hombre se despidió burlonamente y salió del salón.

La rubia se dejó caer en la banqueta donde minutos antes había compartido un momento especial con aquel hombre, aquel enigma que era su tutor.

-Lo detesto, lo odio, lo aborrezco –Murmuraba conteniendo su furia

-Señorita… -Dorotly la abrazo para consolarla

-Es extraño…. –Murmuro la joven, pensando en lo de hace unos minutos -¡Esta loco!

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio, tomando una pluma y un papel, escribió una nota.

Dorotly vio a la perfección lo que ella escribió.

-Llévaselo inmediatamente a Lionel

-Pero…usted…

-¡Solo hazlo! –Ordeno mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar -¡Ahora!

Dorotly solo asintió y se retiró.

A solas, Candy se prometió que Terrence iba a lamentar haber aceptado el ducado e interferir en su relación con Anthony.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión de Escocia de los Ardley, estaban llegando lentamente dos coches lujosos que se detuvieron en la puerta principal.

El primero en baja fue Anthony, seguido de Albert, quien se acercó a su sobrino para darle ánimos.

-Te juro que las cosas no son como dice tía Elroy

-¿Es verdad que es huérfana?

-Si pero fue criada por Richard Grandchester, como si fuera su hija

-Era un gran hombre, lamento mucho su muerte

-Su hijo, Terrence Grandchester, fue nombrado heredero y el tutor de Candy, pero no tiene nada parecido a su padre, el huyo hace años del castillo y por más que su padre lo busco incansablemente, el nunca volvió, hasta ahora.

-Tal vez no lo hizo porque…

-No hay justificación, además solo regreso para hacerle la vida imposible a Candy y a sus parientes, ellos se lo merecen pero no Candy, ella amaba a Richard como si fuera su padre y ella no tiene la culpa de que el la criara como una hija, ella no tiene la culpa del cariño que nació entre ellos fuera más fuerte y mejor que el que Terrence tuvo con su padre

-Interesante

-Yo diría terrible, se ha portado como un total canalla con mi Candy

-¿Acaso es por eso que quieres casarte?

-Si

-¿Por salvarla?

-No es malo

-No es necesario casarte con ella para salvarla

-¿Qué me estas sugiriendo?

-Que la puedes ayudar sin necesidad de casarte, cómprale una casa y cuida de ella –Dijo tranquilamente Albert como si aquello fuera normal

-Ella jamás lo aceptaría

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro que sí! Mi Candy no es de esa clase de mujer, ella es con la que te casas para compartir tu vida a su lado por siempre ante los ojos de dios, ella no es como las que acostumbras visitar por las noches en tus desvelos de soledad.

-¡Oye…!

-La amo, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, nadie me impedirá estar con ella, ni siquiera tu

-Sera mejor que midas tus palabras, Anthony

-Hablo enserio, Albert, nadie me lo impedirá

-Yo le prometí a Pauna que velaría por ti y si Candy es tu felicidad, por supuesto que te apoyare

-Gracias, ¿Casarse no debería ser más fácil?

-Lamento no poder responder esa pregunta, sobrino

-¿Por qué tu nunca lo has hecho?

-No he encontrado la indicada

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Una mujer que desprenda dulzura sin igual, con su simple sonrisa amable, alguien que disfrute del hermoso cielo nocturno empapado de estrellas y de las flores del campo, que adore el aroma de estas y no se preocupe por revolcarse en ellas, alguien que no este solo interesada en la moda y que corra conmigo en el bosque, bajo la lluvia, sin importarle si se moja o no.

-¡Que sorpresa! Acabas de describir como es Candy –Comento Anthony sorprendido -¿Entonces me entiendes Albert? Ya la encontré y quiero y estaré con ella, no importa los obstáculos que debamos enfrentar, yo estaré con ella.

-Puede que sea una señal

-¿Señal?

-De que no deben estar juntos

-¿Qué?

-Anthony algo que he aprendido de mis viajes, es que no importa lo que la gente te diga, ni lo que yo diga, debes seguir lo que tu corazón te dicta, porque él nunca se equivoca.

-Si tienes razón, eso hare –Dijo firmemente, Albert solo sonrió

-Eres tan parecido a tu madre, ambos son igual de obstinados

Anthony miro hacia donde estaba la servidumbre quienes los estaban esperando para darles la bienvenida y algunos familiares que ya cabalgaban, jugaban o paseaban por el jardín, quienes saludaban hacia el joven.

Anthony correspondió el saludo y después soltó un suspiro –Creo que me confunden contigo, Albert

-Es que parecemos mellizos –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino

-Creo que más bien, padre e hijo –Dijo burlonamente Anthony

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, sobrino? No estoy tan viejo –Sonrió Albert

Se acercaron a los demás que estaban bajando del automóvil, inmediatamente ayudaron a tía Elroy a salir, Archie se colocó al frente buscando entre la servidumbre y sus familiares, a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está?

Por respuesta se escuchó una gran explosión haciendo que todos se agacharan asustados, los ojos se posaron en la silueta del joven Alister que no estaba lejos de ellos, quien tenía un arma entre su mano y apuntaba al cielo, mirándolos con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa.

De la pequeña arma, aparecía una bandera blanca que decía "Bienvenido"

-Stear –Exclamo Archie mientras saltaba hacia su hermano

-¡Archie!

Los dos hombres se abrazaron cuál chiquillos y empezaron a forcejear antes de caer sobre la hierba. Tía Elroy no podía ocultar su disgusto mientras Albert sonreía complacido.

Los Leagan cruzaron miradas entre ellos, una ceja levantada en cada rostro.

-Por primera vez que veo que se ensucia –Comento Annie divertida, viendo a los hermanos

-Solo por mi hermano –Comento Archie sonriendo, mientras sacudía su fino pantalón

-¡Annie! Que gusto verte de nuevo –Stear se acercó para saludar a su futura cuñada

-Al parecer has olvidad tus modales, Alister –Intervino la tía Elroy

Stear la volteó a ver –Tía Elroy es un placer volver a verla, veo que trajo invitados, Elisa, Neil sean bienvenidos

-Gracias por la invitación –Comento la pelirroja con su mejor sonrisa

-Hablas como si esta fuera tú casa –Comento la anciana frunciendo su ceja en señal de disgusto

-Es de él, prácticamente –Intervino Albert, abrazándolo –No tengo ni la más remota idea, de lo que sería mis días sin él y sin Patty

La anciana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su desagrado.

Era conocimiento de todos que Alister se había casado en contra de su voluntad y que Albert era el único que extendió su apoyo al mayor de los Cornwall.

La llegada de Stear a Escocia, dos años atrás había sido inesperada pero bien recibida.

Alister había literalmente escapado de Londres, huyendo de las obligaciones que tía Elroy pretendía asignarle. Albert lo había recibido con una sonrisa; sabía que su sobrino era un joven bien educado que dominaba al menos cinco idiomas, era versado en diversos temas y era capaz de sostener una conversación inteligente con cualquiera…pero no estaba listo para amoldarse a lo que la sociedad quería imponerle.

El jefe del clan le abrió las puertas de su casa para que se dedicara a lo que más le gustaba: inventar.

En una de sus visitas a la biblioteca de la ciudad había conocido a Patricia O'Brien. Albert no se sorprendió que se enamoraran.

Ella compartía su amor por las ciencias y sin pensarlo dos veces, se convirtió en su asistente.

Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde su primer encuentro cuando Alister anunció que se casaba.

Todos en la familia habían asistido a la boda en la mansión de Albert – excepto Tía Elroy.

Una mujer en avanzado estado de gravidez caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, la falda de su vestido de gasa se mecía al viento al igual que su cabellera oscura.

Alister extendió una mano hacia su esposa y ella se la tomó, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de amor.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Es un placer verlos de nuevo! –Dijo sonriendo la recién llegada

-¡Estas a punto de estallar! –Comento Archie sin miramientos

Stear inmediatamente le dio un fuerte codazo a su hermano por el comentario pero Patty simplemente sonrió.

-¡Estas hermosa! –Archie se acercó para besar su mejilla –Y dime ¿Cómo cuantos llevas ahí dentro? ¿Dos?

-Quizás tres –Comento ella mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado, después alzo la mirada y se fijó en la morena -¿Eres Annie, verdad?

-Es un placer conocerte, Patty

Después la joven miro a la anciana e hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, en señal de saludo –Señora Elroy, es un placer verle, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, gracias, ¿no crees que una mujer en tu condición debería estar en reposo?

-Me siento perfectamente bien, no se preocupe

-Tony, pequeño, estás muy callado –Comento Stear acercándose dándole un puñetazo amistoso a su primo -¿Acaso te comieron los ratones la lengua? –Dijo burlonamente -¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla –Murmuro

-¿Dónde está la famosa Candy?

-Fue imposible que viniera

-¿Qué ocurrió? No puedo creer que no haya venido, llevamos semanas esperando con ansias conocer a la prometida del…

-Dije que le fue imposible venir –Dijo cortantemente

Stear frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante el tono de voz de su primo.

Percibiendo que algo ocurría, Patty tomó la mano de su esposo antes de asumir función de anfitriona.

-Me imagino que deben estar cansados, si gustan pasar a reposar, sus aposentos ya están listos y el equipaje ya ha sido acomodado

-¡Vaya que rapidez! –Exclamo la anciana –Ha mejorado la calidad de servicio que contrataste William

-Todo es gracias a Patty, ella es la que maneja todo, permíteme acompañarte, tía –Albert le ofreció su brazo -¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Yo me quedare con mi hermano –Archie tomo la mano de su prometida –Hay mucho de qué hablar

-¿Anthony?

-Daré un paseo por el invernadero –Comento sin ánimos

-Seguro que te fascinara los injertos que ahora tenemos, sobrino

-¡Genial! –Comento Elisa -¿puedo ir contigo, Anthony?

Anthony la miro con desdén pero asintió, por lo que la pelirroja no dudo en enlazar su brazo en el del joven, ambos se fueron caminando de ahí lentamente.

-¿Y tú Neil?

-Quisiera dar un paseo por la propiedad, si no te molesta, tío William

-Diviértete –Comento antes de dar media vuelta e irse con la tía Elroy

Los ojos marrones de Neil se entrecerraron con interés mientras miraba las numerosas jovencitas que paseaban por el jardín.

Seguro que todas eran herederas…y que alguna caería presa de sus encantos.

.

.

.

La fiesta empezó con un despliegue de juegos artificiales y la música de las gaitas, los miembros de la familia Andrey se asomaron por el balcón del salón principal para observar dos docenas de hombres acercándose con sus instrumentos.

Más de una exclamación de asombro de escuchó cuando descubrieron quien lo encabezaba era el jefe del clan vestido en el tartán tradicional de la familia.

Avanzaron hasta el salón seguido de los aplausos de todos los familiares.

-Muy buenas noches –Albert miraba a todos con una sonrisa –Primeo quiero darles la bienvenida a la reunión anual de la familia Ardley, sé que muchos han venido desde grandes distancias para poder estar con nosotros y quiero agradecérselos.

-¡Vivan los Ardley! –Se escuchó en todo el salón

-Quiero aprovechar el momento para presentarles a una joven muy especial, su nombre es Annie Britter, ella muy pronto se convertirá en la nueva señora Cornwall, por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

Annie, dio un paso hacia al frente tomada de la mano por Archi. Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó a lo largo del salón.

-También quisiera darle las gracias a Patty, sin ella y su don de organización este evento no tendría lugar, gracias Stear por elegir una compañera tan hermosa y tan dulce como tu esposa.

Otra ronda de aplausos estalló.

-Esta noche es de ustedes, por favor coman y beban a su antojo, ¡Bienvenidos!

La orquesta que esperaba en un extremo del salón empezó a tocar un vals y las parejas empezaron a llenar la pista.

Albert, como sobrino complaciente, se acercó a la mesa que tía Elroy compartía con los Legan para invitarla a danzar.

La anciana aceptó la propuesta sonriente.

Desde un rincón del balcón, Anthony observaba a sus primos bailar con sus parejas.

Por más que intentaba controlarlo, sentía un terrible malestar al no tener a Candy junto a él.

Ella debía estar junto a él, debía ser presentada a la familia también como la futura señora Brown.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo, Anthony?

El joven volvió el rostro para encontrarse con Elisa.

La pelirroja se acercaba sinuosamente hacia él, cada curva de su cuerpo revelándose en el traje ajustado que llevaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Elisa?

-Vine a verte

-No debes de preocuparte por mí

-Pero lo hago, es mas siempre lo he hecho y tú lo sabes

-Elisa…

-Comprendo que estas muy enojado por lo ocurrido con Grandchester y Candy pero eso no te debe arruinar el paseo, ¿Con que frecuencia tienes a toda la familia completa para convivir con ellos?

-No necesito de tus consejos, Elisa

-No es necesario ser grosero, Anthony

Un gemido proveniente del salón llamó su atención.

Con sorpresa notaron una algarabía formarse y corrieron hacia ella.

Los ojos azules de Anthony se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse que un charco de agua reposaba a los pies de Patty.

-¡Ya es hora! –Comento mientras se arrodillaba junto a Patty

-¿La hora? –Stear estaba aterrorizado

-¡Tu bebe viene en camino! –Le sonrió – ¡Guarda ese asombro para otra ocasión, hay que llevarla a la habitación!

-Cla-ro por supuesto –Dijo nerviosamente

El inventor intentó alzar en brazos a su esposa sin éxito. Albert contuvo una sonrisa y se inclinó para levantarla.

Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, Stear estaría avergonzado.

Con pasos apresurados, el jefe del clan subió al segundo piso seguido de los hermanos Cornwall, Annie y Anthony.

Un gemido de Patty los hizo asustar.

-El medico no debe tardar –Comento Archie asustado

-No hay tiempo –Anthony se arremango la camisa

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! –Pregunto asustado Stear

-Ayudar a tu esposa

-¡Pero no eres médico!

-Aun –Completo Albert sonriendo

-Confía en mí, Stear, ya he ayudado en muchos partos, sé que debo hacer –Dijo lleno de confianza Anthony

Un nuevo gemido de Patty los hizo callar. La mujer tomó a su esposo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Nu...nunca…mas… ¿Me escuchas?!...¡Jamás volverás a tocarme!

-Claro lo…que tú digas…amor –Dijo complaciente el inventor

-¡Esto es tu culpa! –Grito antes de tener otra contracción

-Alister Cornwall, ¡En tu vida lo vuelves a hacer!

Anthony contuvo una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para recibir al nuevo heredero de los Cornwall.

.

.

.

Sentado en una butaca, una copa de vino rojo entre las manos, Lionel Grandchester sonreía lleno de triunfo.

La nota de Candy reposaba sobre su escritorio, las dos palabras que había esperado oír escritas con tina negra en letra clara y contundente: Lo haré.

Ella había decidido convertirse en su cómplice, enamoraría a Terrence y lo convencería de entregarle todo a él, el verdadero heredero.

 _"_ _Después de que sea el heredero….yo me casare con ella"_ pensó recordando la hermosa figura esbelta de la joven protegida de su difunto hermano " _No podrá negarse"_

Candy era una joven hermosa, bien educada, que luciría más hermosa con las joyas de la familia.

Poco le importaba que estuviera comprometida con Anthony Brown, sabía que su sobrino caprichoso no permitiría esa unión y si ella se escapaba, no dudaría en traerla de vuelta, a las buenas o a las malas.

 _"_ _Además los accidentes siempre pueden ocurrir, sin que nadie pueda preverlos_ " pensó maliciosamente

Anthony podría morir en una cacería, su caballo podría espantarse o salir lastimado en una trampa.

Quitarlo del camino no sería nada difícil y tampoco lo sería convertir a Candy en su esposa.

-¡Salud, querido hermano! Gracias por esa chiquilla –Musito burlonamente, mientras miraba el retrato de su hermano –Estoy seguro de que nunca pensaste que tu protegida seria la destrucción para tu hijo, ella está dispuesta a luchar contra él, espero que lo disfrutes hermano

La risa de Lionel empezó a retumbar por las paredes.

 _"Candy...seras mía..."_ pensaba mientras aun sonreía maliciosamente

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia de msgrandchester, espero actualizar rapido para llegar rapido a la parte donde se quedo y de ahi la comenzare a darle la continuacion, ya casi se acerca jejejej ;D espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **saludos**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 DESCUBRIMIENTO

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Terrence la había enviado de regreso al castillo y si bien se sentía feliz de estar en casa, no podía sacudirse de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, no podía explicar la sensación, pero no tenía una corazonada.

Volvió a acomodar su almohadón para recostarse de nuevo en ella y tratar de conciliar el sueño, Dorotly decía que solo era que extrañaba al joven Anthony pero ella sabía que era algo más que eso.

Estaba muy consciente de lo que ocasionaría la nota que le envió a Lionel, por un momento se dejó llevar por su enojo pero sabía que esto le acarrearía problemas de los que ya tenía.

 _"_ _¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo le explico que ya cambie de idea?_ " pensaba desesperada _"¿Cómo hacerle entender que no puedo traicionar a Richard por más que ese canalla, cabeza de chorlito me trate mal y merezca que lo traicione?"_

De pronto empezó a ser envuelta por Morfeo y comenzó a ver imágenes que aparecían de pronto en su mente, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de gozo al ver al hombre canoso en su mente, trataba de recordar quien era.

De pronto los recuerdos llegaron de golpes y antes de rendirse por completo ante los brazos de Morfeo que la invitaban a soñar, pronuncio el nombre…

-Abuelo Peter….

.

.

.

Alister se levantó con lentitud de la cama para no despertar a su esposa y a su bebé que dormían apaciblemente.

Colándose entre las cortinas de su ventanal, salió al balcón para encontrarse con un Anthony pensativo a pocos metros de él.

La cabeza rubia del joven brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

La mano del inventor cayó inesperadamente sobre su hombre haciendo que el joven se volviera hacia él con los puños levantados.

-Calma, soy yo

-¡No hagas eso, Stear!

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz o despertaras a mi hijo –Suplico, pues les había costado que el pequeño conciliara el sueño

-Lo lamento, es que me asustaste, me tomaste desprevenido

-¿Acaso no puedes dormir?

-No, solo quise salir a ver la luna

-Pareces todo un enamorado, Tony

-Lo estoy

-Por supuesto, de tu Candy

-Si

-Seguramente ella también está contemplando la luna, mientras piensa en ti, seguramente te extraña mucho

Anthony se rio –Lo dudo, ella es una dormilona

-Creo que te extraña tanto como tú a ella –Comento, ya sabía los detalles de la ausencia de Candy, no dudaba ni un segundo de que la joven estaba al igual que su primo.

-Pero si me extraña tanto, ¿Por qué demonios no me ha respondido al telegrama que le envié?

-Tal vez no se lo han permitido

-Creo que cometí un error al quedarme

-¿Cómo podrías irte? Toda la familia te esperaba con muchas ansias, sabes que te aman

-Pero no como ella lo hace

-Cierto, pero son solo diez días de tu vida, después ella te tendrá toda la vida.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tenia de compartir esto con ella, estaba tan ilusionado de pasar estos días a su lado, de…

-Me lo imagino Tony, pero míralo por el lado positivo…cuando se vuelvan a ver, no se quitaran las manos de encima –Comento guiñándole un ojo

-Apenas la vea, me la robo

-¿Acaso es mercancía? ¿Cómo que te la robas?

-Debo alejarla de Grandchester

-Te pueden acusar de secuestro ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Para cuando se percaten, ya estaremos en Francia

-¿Francia?

-La llevare a parís para nuestra luna de miel

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo la sacaras del país, sin que te detengan?

-En el yate de Albert

-Me imagino que ya lo hablaste con él, ¿verdad?

-No aun no, pero sé que me apoyara

Stear guardó silencio preguntándose cuánto apoyo daría Albert a su sobrino impetuoso.

En medio de las sombras apareció la figura estilizada del hombre, despeinado y con la camisa mal puesta.

-No tenían por qué esperarme muchachos, estoy bien, ya llegue –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara el jefe de los Ardley

-En realidad no te esperábamos –Dijo Stear

-¿Dónde estabas? –Tony fingió inocencia en su pregunta

-Nuestro querido tío, tiene una magnifica amiga en la ciudad –Explico Stear

-¿Tienes novia? Pero… ¿Por qué no la trajiste a las festividades?

-Simple, porque tiene esposo –Dijo tranquilamente Albert mientras se recostaba en el barandal

-El tío William tiene preferencia por las mujeres casadas –Comento Stear conteniendo su risa

-No me gustan los compromisos

-Tía Elroy tendría un ataque, si se entera –Comento Anthony

-Por eso no debemos decirle nada ¿De que hablaban?

-De Candy –Comento Stear

-Claro que ingenuo, ¿Por qué pensé que me esperaban a mitad de la noche, si en realidad el desvelo de mi sobrino es una chica y no su tío? –Dijo fingiendo molestia –Que triste, bueno pero dime algo Anthony ¿acaso no hay nadie que haya llamado tu atención en estos días? Sé que algunas se mueren por estar contigo, como Elisa Leagan

-Preferiría quedarme soltero –Repuso Anthony molesto

-¿Y las otras? Son lindas

-¡No insistas Albert, no son Candy!

-¡Oigan! ¿Cómo se atreven a tener una fiesta sin mí?

Los tres se volvieron para encontrarse con Archie que al parecer venía de la cocina y traía una botella de vino en la mano.

-¿Acaso asaltaste mi bodega, sobrino? –Albert lo miro arqueando una ceja

-Tienes una excelente colección, tío, me imagino que podremos destapar lagunas botellas en mi matrimonio ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Son para mí y mis amigas especiales

-¿Qué hay de tus sobrinos especiales?

-Tengo muchos, como para tener especiales –Dijo antes de reírse

Haciendo un puchero, Archie procedió a destapar la botella como un experto, tomar un trago largo y ofrecerla a su hermano.

-¡Que elegante! –Dijo burlonamente Stear antes de imitarlo

Albert metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y ofreció habanos a sus sobrinos.

Archie sonrió gustosamente y tomó uno casi de inmediato, seguido de su hermano.

Anthony necesitó un poco más de convencimiento pero al poco rato, los cuatro pilares de la familia Andrey bebían y fumaban animadamente mientras jugaban cartas.

A corta distancia y entre las cortinas de su habitación, Elisa los observaba con interés. Anthony estaba bebiendo lo cuál era muy inusual en él.

 _"_ _Esta es mi oportunidad….te daré una gran sorpresa querido Anthony"_ pensó malvadamente antes de retirarse

Rato después, Anthony se encontró con una Elisa desnuda entre las sábanas de su cama.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba aun en su alcoba, moviéndose demasiado por los recuerdos que la estaban acosando durante su sueño, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 **FLASH BACK (Sueño de Candy)**

Peter White, completamente vestido de negro, colocaba flores sobre la sencilla tumba de su hija.

Su inquieta nieta se balanceaba sobre una y otra pierna mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano del hombre.

Una mirada cariñosa recayó sobre la niña que vestía de lila y por un momento su mirada se turbó; su nieta sería tan hermosa como un día lo fue su hija y elevó una plegaria deseando que su nieta no sufriera como lo hizo su madre, Mina.

-Abuelo –La niña lo halaba de su mano para llamar su atención -¿Podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansada y aburrida, abuelo Peter

-No seas tan impaciente, pequeña –Murmuro mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza

-¡Es que ya quiero quitarme el vestido! ¡Me pica mucho! –Dijo tocando el cuello mientras se rascaba

-A tu madre tampoco le gustaban los vestidos –Comento el hombre

-¿Para quienes son las flores? ¿Por qué las dejas ahí?

-Son para Mina

-¿Mina? –Pregunto la niña confundida

Peter levantó a su nieta entre los brazos para estrecharla con fuerza, Candy era lo único que le quedaba y le cuidaría como un tesoro.

-¿Qué te ocurre abuelito?

-Nada pequeña, no me pasa nada –Murmuro

-Pero tú…estas llorando

-No es verdad

-Claro que si

-Es una basurita que me entro al ojo –Dijo besando la mejilla de su nieta

Un trueno se escuchó a la distancia y ambos levantaron la mirada.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo Candy mientras se abrazaba a su abuelo

-¿Sabes que fue eso, mi niña?

-¿Las nubes estrellándose?

-No, fue tu madre que te está enviando un beso desde el cielo

-¡¿De verdad?!

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos y Candy rió alborozada.

Peter la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr, pisando todo charco que encontraran a su paso.

La niña reía y el hombre sabía que estaba feliz de ensuciar su vestido y zapatos nuevos.

Hallaron refugio bajo el toldo de un bar y Candy lanzó besos hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué haces Candy? – preguntó Peter lleno de curiosidad.

-Le devuelvo los besos a mama –Dijo con simpleza

El hombre sonrió lleno de ternura antes de volver a levantarla en sus brazos.

Nuevamente tomaron el camino a su casa, caminando sin prisa y sólo deteniéndose al escuchar el claxon de un automóvil.

Los ojos curiosos de la pequeña inmediatamente se posaron en el hombre que conducía, un hombre apuesto con un delgado bigote: Sir Richard.

.

.

.

La imagen cambio y ahora Candy se encontraba bajo la mesa desde ahí podía ver que todos los adultos estaban vestidos de negro y que algunos lloraban al igual que lo hacía ella.

Su abuelo Peter se había marchado igual que su madre y ahora estaría cuidándola desde el cielo.

La pequeña Candy recogió sus piernas bajo su falda e intentó llorar en silencio.

Con sorpresa observó que alguien levantaba el mantel y se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto asustada la niña

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Te recogí junto a tu abuelo el día que estaba lloviendo

-Yo no te conozco

-Claro que si ¿No recuerdas que dijiste que mi bigote era gracioso?

Los ojos verdes brillaron en reconocimiento antes de volver a llorar.

-Ya no llores más, pequeña, a partir de ahora yo cuidare de ti –Richard se sentó junto a ella bajo la mesa

-No, quiero que mi abuelo venga

-Yo soy su amigo y también deseo ser tu amigo, Candy

-Pero mi abuelo ya no está…jamás… -Sollozo nuevamente

-Pero yo estaré contigo, Candy, tengo un hermoso castillo cerca de aquí y hay muchos animalitos con los que podrás jugar ¿No te gustaría conocerlos?

-¿Conejitos? –Levanto la mirada observándolo con interés

-Si varios y también tengo caballos y ponis, hay uno especial que puede ser solo tuyo

-¿Para mí?

-Sí y muchas cosas lindas, como muñecas, juegos de te…

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con inocencia, la pena disminuyendo en su corazón.

En silencio, Sir Richard dio gracias por la inocencia de la niña; sería muy sencillo para ella olvidar los recuerdos tristes.

Además, la llevaría a Londres donde estaría protegida de los rumores mal intencionados.

-¿Qué dices, Candy, vienes conmigo, pequeña?

La niña lo miro y después alrededor, ninguno de los adultos había prestado atención a ella, como lo hacía Sir Richard.

Intuitiva como todos los niños, Candy sabía que no era apreciada por nadie.

La mano de Richard esperaba por la de ella y el hombre respiró aliviado cuando Candy se la dio, ambos salieron de aquella casa, él se encargaría de darle todo y de protegerla sobre todo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

El sol empezaba a brillar cuando Candy se levantó asustada de su sueño.

El dolor de haber perdido a su abuelo volvía a ser real, angustiada recordó cuanto lo había amado.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarte? – se preguntó ella pero su mente tenia mil preguntas mas, al recordar esto.

 _"_ _¿Qué relación tuvo mi abuelo con Richard Grandchester? ¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos? ¿Por qué se encargó de mi como si fuera su hija?"_ pensaba mientras un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensar que tal vez ella sería hija de Richard pero sus cálculos no cuadraban porque el duque estaba en América con Eleonor para la fecha de su nacimiento.

 _"¿Acaso será Lionel mi padre?"_ pensó desesperada y negando rápidamente ante esta posibilidad _"¡Qué horror!"_

Cerrando los ojos, Candy sacudió la cabeza.

Tampoco era probable porque Lionel había mostrado hacia ella un interés que no era nada paternal.

Además, con lo competitivo que era con Richard, jamás habría permitido que él la criara. Dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la almohada, Candy soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué es tan complicada mi vida? –Se quejo

.

.

.

El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y ella se encontraba sentada en su árbol favorito, mientras leía por enésima vez la carta de Anthony.

En ella, el futuro médico empezaba por hablarle de los juegos y las reuniones que tenía con sus familiares, de las aventuras paternas de Stear con su pequeño Stephan, de los esfuerzos de los Leagan por congraciarse con la familia y de lo mucho que él la extrañaba.

Prometía volver pronto pero prefería no darle una fecha exacta para que fuera una sorpresa.

Muy a su pesar, Candy derramó un par de lágrimas.

Claro que se alegraba que Anthony la estuviera pasando bien pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente la extrañaba, muy dentro de su corazón había esperado que el volviera al día siguiente de su partida.

¿Acaso no temía que Terrence la enviara lejos? Era como si ella era la única que estaba preocupada.

 _"_ _No llores, pequeña, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"_ –Susurro el viento a su oído

-¡¿Cómo no llorar?! –Protesto molesta -¡Te extraño! ¡Te extraño demasiado, esta distancia me está matando!

-¿Con quién hablas, pecosa? –Susurro una voz a su espalda

La sorpresa hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse de la rama pero los brazos de Terrence la sujetaron por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-Si lo hago te lastimaras

-No me importa ¡suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Déjame!

-Bien, como gustes –Dijo soltándola

La rubia trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, lastimándose.

-Te lo dije

Candy levantó la mirada para ver a su tutor con fastidio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te quedarías en Londres

-Lo que sucede es que me aburrí, por eso decidí venir a fastidiarte, eso es más divertido –Comento tranquilamente saltando al suelo

-No te hubieras molestado –Dijo levantándose y cojeando

-Te lastimaste –Comento mientras se inclinaba rápidamente para ver la herida

-No me toques

-No deseo tocarte, solo que quería ver si el hueso se asomaba

-Mi…hueso... –Balbuceo la rubia

La risa burlona de Terrence la hizo reaccionar y lo miró con enojo.

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabias?

-Ya me lo has dicho, pecosa

-No me llames así

-Señorita pecas

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con desprecio.

Soltando un bufido, empezó a alejarse de él mientras cojeaba.

-¿Qué llevas en las manos, señorita pecas? – preguntó él siguiéndola a corta distancia.

-Nada que te importe.

-¡Déjame ver!

Con sorpresa sintió a Terrence arrancar la carta de su mano.

-¡Devuélveme eso!

-¡Que romántico! Prácticamente te cuenta todo su día.

-¡Dame eso!

-Y dice que te ama –Dijo burlonamente –Dime, ¿no te parece que para amarte se está demorando demasiado en regresar? Ya podrías estar internada en el convento o en el colegio

-¡Cállate! ¡No es de tu incumbencia

-Piénsalo Candy – siguió torturándola – ¿Quién es más importante? ¿Tú o la familia?

-¡Que te calles! – dijo arrojándose hacia él.

Candy no pesaba mucho pero la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo le dio suficiente fuerza para hacer que Terrence cayera sobre el pasto.

El hombre se sorprendió al sentir el empujón de la joven pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para halarla de los brazos para que cayera junto a él.

Los dos rodaron por la maleza, ella intentando golpearlo y él intentando defenderse.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¿Es que no puedes darme ni un golpe? Hasta ahora tus golpes no han sido más que manotones al aire.

En medio del forcejeo Candy escuchó el papel rasgarse y se quedó quieta. Un pedazo de papel volvió a volar por el aire.

Terrence logró sentarse y abrió los ojos al ver como ella empezaba a llorar en silencio.

-Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo en voz baja.

-Era mi carta

-Seguro te enviará otra – dijo incorporándose.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la nuca al escucharla sollozar.

-No seas dramática, Candy.

"¿Podrías…dejarme…sola?"

Terrence guardó silencio sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo ante la situación frente a él.

Ella volvió a sollozar y él decidió apartarse, había comenzado la marcha de regreso al castillo pero se detuvo al ver un pedazo de papel entre las flores.

Con un suspiro renuente dio media vuelta y regresó hasta Candy.

-Toma – dijo en voz seca.

-Vete

-¡No seas obstinada! ¡Abre los ojos y mira!

Ella levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y notó que era la parte de la carta que le faltaba.

Estiró la mano para tomarla cuando se percató que tenía dos insectos sobre la piel.

Dio un grito y la sacudió con violencia.

-¡Que exagerada! – Murmuró Terrence – Sólo eran luciérnagas.

-Bichos con lucecitas – corrigió ella.

-Bichos con lucecitas – repitió Terrence pensativamente – ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

Candy se puso de pie y soltó un quejido al reabrir la herida de su rodilla.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Te importa, Terrence? – dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-Sólo era una pregunta, ¡maleducada!

-Mejor no hablemos de modales – dijo avanzando con lentitud.

Un deja-vú lo estaba invadiendo y Terrence decidió salir de la duda.

-Yo conozco un remedio para curar tu dolor.

-¿Cuál será? ¿Amputar mi pierna?

-¡Que sarcástica resultaste, Candy!

-¿Te sorprende?

-¿Quieres o no saber el remedio?

-¿Quieres que te pregunte? ¡Está bien! ¿Cuál es el remedio?

-Un beso.

-¿Un beso? ¿De quién? ¿De las hadas del bosque? – preguntó con impertinencia.

-No –Terrence la miro un momento pues deseaba salir de dudas pero y si era…

-¿Tuyo? ¡Jajaja! ¡Esa sí estaría buena! Un beso tuyo y mínimo que me envenenas – dijo cojeando para alejarse de él – Además, ese cuento es de mi abuelo y sólo funciona entre la gente de buen corazón…

Terrence estaba demasiado sorprendido para replicar, por lo que solo la observo alejarse, aun impactado por el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer

 _"_ _Eras tú, pecosa, tú fuiste la niña pecosa que me dio mi primer beso aquella vez, eres tú la niña que he recordado durante todo este tiempo con tanto cariño, no lo puedo creer"_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa dulce se formaba en sus labios

Le parecía asombroso que ella fuera la misma niña que lo encontró llorando, que limpió su rostro con un pañuelo y que le dio un beso para aliviar el dolor del bofetón que su padre le había dado.

Era la misma niña que su padre había recogido y a quien él le tenía tantos celos.

La mirada azul se dirigió hacia los cielos con una interrogante.

-Mira que está loco. Loco de atar. Un beso… ¿un beso? ¡Está loco! –Se decía a si misma mientras caminaba

Las luciérnagas empezaron a aparecer y a brillar frente al rostro de Candy.

Ella las apartaba con la mano para que no se posaran sobre su rostro.

"Bichos con lucecitas".

Un recuerdo vago la hizo fruncir.

Un muchacho, un muchacho que sollozaba sobre el pasto y que tenía un moretón en una mejilla.

Un muchacho que tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos muy azules.

 _"¡No puede ser!"_ pensó sorprendida

Se detuvo en sus pasos mientras recordaba los últimos comentarios de Terrence, particularmente el de su abuelo.

 _"¿Cómo supo…eso?"_ se pregunto

Se volvió con lentitud y se encontró con la mirada de Terrence fija sobre ella.

 _"¡Por dios, era él!"_

Ella retomó su camino con mayor rapidez queriendo escapar.

-Pensé que lo había imaginado…pensé que era un elfo – se dijo a medio reír – ¡Era él! ¡Él era el chico triste!

Las estrellas empezaban a brillar por miles sobre el firmamento y una fugaz cruzó frente a ella.

 _"¿Lo sabías Sir Richard? ¿Sabías que había conocido a tu hijo cuando te lo conté?"_ pensó mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, mientras Dorotly la observaba aliviada al ver que regresaba. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Richard? Era el…"_ seguía pensando mientras una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro al recordar aquel día que lo había conocido.


	26. CAPITULO 26 REENCUENTRO

Inmediatamente se acerca a Candy para avisarle que alguien esperaba en la entrada principal a Terrence, quien aún no regresaba al castillo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, señorita

-¡Dios mío! –Candy nerviosamente y emocionada a la vez, salió presurosamente a recibir a la persona.

 _"_ _¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de que su madre está aquí?"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal.

En cuanto salió y de inmediato vio al chofer y a la dama dentro del automóvil, quien de inmediato le hizo una señal al chofer para que le ayudara a bajar.

Candy admiro a la hermosa mujer que salía de aquel automóvil, era grande el parecido que tenía con su hijo, a excepción del cabello, pues unos rizos rubios caían sobre sus hombros de la mujer, aunque no se apreciaban bien pues llevaba una pañoleta cubriéndolos, anteojos pero se los quito para saludar a la joven que la admiraba y vio los zafiros azules idénticos a los de Terrence.

-Soy… -Comenzó pero Candy la interrumpió

-Se quién es usted, ¡Bienvenida!

Candy le sonrió dulcemente

-Sera posible que pueda ver a Terrence ¿podrías llamarlo?

-Claro que sí, adelante, sígame por favor

-Gracias

Las dos mujeres empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, de reojo, Candy podía ver los nervios de Eleonor.

-Imagino que le dará gusto saber que está aquí, señora.

-No me he portado muy bien con mi hijo, así que… – empezó a decir ella antes de ser interrumpida por una voz enojada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Era Terrence que miraba a su madre con incredulidad, los ojos azules casi negros de la rabia que sentía.

-Necesito hablar contigo – repuso Eleonor.

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar! ¡Todo está dicho! ¡Ni creas que ha cambiado algo, todo sigue igual como aquella noche que me echaste del teatro y me dejaste en la calle bajo la nieve! ¿O que ya no te acuerdas Eleonor?

El hombre prácticamente escupía las palabras, avanzando a paso firme hacia Eleonor, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, decepción y tristeza, sin atinar a pronunciar palabra.

-¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! ¿O es que acaso ahora no te doy vergüenza porque soy un duque?

-No digas eso, eres mi hijo –Eleonor lo miro suplicante –Siempre lo has sido

-Al parecer lo olvidaste la noche que te fui a visitar, aquella noche que recurrí a ti, después también me dejaste aquella otra noche, pese a que mi padre acababa de morir, tu simplemente no me buscaste más, te he necesitado desde siempre, necesite a mi madre en muchas ocasiones pero ¿Dónde estaba la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker? - dijo dando otro paso hacia ella y haciéndola retroceder –Nunca estuviste

Por instinto, Candy se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡No le hables así! ¡Es tu madre!

-¡No interfieras en mis asuntos!

-¿No te das cuenta? Ella ha venido a buscarte. Tal vez se equivocó en el pasado pero ahora está aquí y tienes que escucharla

-¡He dicho que no te metas!

-¡No dejes que tu rabia te ciegue ante la oportunidad que tienes ahora!

-¡Fuera de aquí! – volvió a insistir Terrence.

Eleonor comprendió que no era el mejor momento para hablar con su hijo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto.

Candy se apresuró a seguirla.

-Eleonor, no debe irse, solo….tal vez si espera un poco es probable que se calme.

-Estoy hospedada en el Hotel Regis – le susurró – Si Terrence decide hablar conmigo lo estaré esperando.

-Se lo diré –Prometió mientras le sonreía cálidamente

-Gracias – dijo antes de subir a su auto.

En silencio, Candy la observó marcharse.

-No te alíes con el enemigo, Candy o lo lamentarás – le advirtió Terrence, Candy se sobresaltó pues no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Te arrepentirás por dejarla ir así. –Comento está molesta

-Ella me rechazó una vez, Candy, no le importo, tampoco cuando falleció mi padre, ella no estuvo ahí, no me daré el lujo de que lo vuelva a hacer, no quiero darle la oportunidad de que me rechace, esta vez seré yo.

-No creo que vino para rechazarte, Terrence

-¡Basta! No quiero escucharte más – dijo dándole la espalda.

-Lo vas a lamentar.

Ignorando su último comentario, el duque se alejó de ella.

La noche había caído sobre el condado y la luna era imperceptible gracias a las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo.

La lluvia no tardó en caer, golpeando con fuerza los cristales de la casa mientras que los rayos estallaban sin cesar.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente era un reflejo de lo que Terrence estaba sintiendo, en la cena no se presentó y Bertam le había informado que había ido a la cantina del pueblo.

La joven frunció el ceño pensando que Richard no se habría sentido muy complacido de la actitud de su hijo, pues él había amado con toda su alma a Eleonor, pese a todo lo sucedido siempre la amo, hasta el último momento la amaba y ella se había percatado cuando aquella dama había hecho su aparición segundos antes de la muerte del duque.

Cerca de la media noche, Candy decidió que necesitaba un vaso de leche tibia para intentar conciliar el sueño y bajó a la cocina.

Para sorpresa suya, Terrence estaba ahí, una botella de whisky a su lado y completamente empapado.

-Te resfriarás – comentó la joven lo más indiferente posible.

-¿Te importa?

-Solo fue un consejo

-Ahórratelo.

-Siempre tan amable – repuso ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería un vaso de leche.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No.

-¿Qué te atormenta pequeña Candy?

Ella se volvió hacia Terrence.

-La vida que estas llevando, la rabia y la gran tristeza que llevas guardada en el alma y en tu corazón, el rencor que tienes, no logro entender porque no puedes perdonar…

-Tonterías –Comento este mientras daba un sorbo a su botella

-Eres infeliz, Terrence y nunca dejarás de serlo hasta que decidas olvidar el pasado, perdonar y avanzar

-Guarda silencio, ¡No tienes ni idea!

-Sé lo que he visto y puedo decir que te has portado muy mal con tu madre…

-He dicho que no te entrometas.

-Sólo lo hago porque tu padre me lo pidió, solo por eso –Comento tranquilamente –Richard esperaba que te olvidaras del pasado y empezaras una nueva vida, también pensó que yo sería de gran ayuda para que tu pudieras amar tu legado

-¡Jamás amaré el legado de los Grandchester! Lo único que este apellido me ha traído es desgracia – concluyó lanzando su puño contra la botella.

El cristal se partió, el líquido color ámbar regándose por la superficie y un trozo de vidrio incrustándose en la mano de Terrence.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Candy contempló las palabras a decirle a ese hombre enfurecido que en realidad era un niño muy herido.

Sus ojos recayeron sobre la mano sangrante y se arriesgó a tomarla entre las suyas.

-La violencia no trae nada bueno, Terrence – dijo retirando el cristal y envolviendo la mano con la cinta de su bata - No dejes que la amargura robe el gozo de tu corazón, Terrence –Los ojos verdes cruzaron contra la mirada azulada del joven, quien la miraba un tanto sorprendido pero el brillo del enojo seguía en sus ojos -No tienes que esforzarte por tener un corazón negro.

Terrence no respondió solo la miraba

-Por eso en aquel lugar, dijiste que te llamabas Terrence Black ¿cierto? Porque querías que te consideraran un ser de oscuro corazón.

El duque guardó silencio mientras se estremecía ¿de dolor? ¿De frio? No estaba seguro de nada excepto que su pupila parecía llegar a su alma.

Esta vez fue él que no midió las consecuencias y dejó que uno de sus brazos rodeara la cintura de Candy para atraerla hacia sí y aspirar el perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos ondulados.

-¿Qué….ha…haces? - preguntó ella intentado alejarse, pero sintiéndose intimidada ante la cercanía de su tutor

-No lo sé- murmuró antes de silenciar sus protestas con un beso.

Terrence la estrechó con fuerza, robándole el aliento para poder acceder a la calidez de su boca y por unos instantes se perdió en su dulzura pero la bofetada de Candy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Canalla!" – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Candy yo…- empezó a decir intentando disculparse.

-¡No mereces nada, ni compasión!

-¿Compasión? – repitió resentido.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por…para…un…

-¿Bastardo como yo? – completó él molesto y más molesto por lo que sintió con ese beso, no podía ser que alguien como esta mujer le estuviera ocasionando cosas, ni tampoco se lo merecía, era igual a todos.

-¡Te detesto!

-¡Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, niña tonta! Sólo te besé porque pensé que te sentías muy sola sin tu prometido. –Replico mientras sonreía burlonamente

-No le llegas ni a los talones – dijo pasando a su lado con rapidez para dirigirse a la puerta.

La mano de Terrence sujetó su brazo.

-Pasado mañana te irás a un internado.

-¿Dónde?

-Eso no es importante, solo te diré que es muy lejos de aquí, Anthony no lograra encontrarte así gaste toda su fortuna por querer hallarte

-¡Miserable!

-Será como si la tierra te hubiera tragado - dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-Buenas noches, Candy.

-No me envíes lejos ¡por favor! – le pidió atreviéndose a sujetar la manga de su saco.

-¡Que rápido cambias de actitud niñita! Primero me abofeteas y ahora me miras como si estuvieras dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de quedarte.

La sensualidad en su voz hizo que ella se apartara.

-Si quieres puedo reconsiderar la idea de enviarte lejos –Terrence se acercó a ella tomándola nuevamente de la cintura –Por supuesto tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo agradable y justo para ambos, Candy

-No

-¿No quieres pensarlo por lo menos?

-¡No! – dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-No frunzas de esa manera niña…se te ven más las pecas –Candy se soltó bruscamente de el ante la cercanía que este hizo al decirle lo último, de inmediato Terrence soltó una carcajada y se fue sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

El sol no había brillado ese día, en cambio la lluvia continuaba cayendo torrencialmente sobre el condado, la rubia se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que tanto deseaba en ese momento, que era estar junto a su amado Anthony.

-Tal vez si me hago la enferma no me obligue a viajar – se dijo contemplando la posibilidad de empaparse.

Pero en ese momento se detuvo una diligencia en la entrada del castillo, por lo que le dijeron deseaban reparar una de las herraduras de uno de los caballos y le habían concedido el permiso, por lo que de inmediato bajo.

-Quizás alguno de ellos acepte llevar una carta –Se dijo a si misma esperanzada

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy y sus ojos brillaron llenos de entusiasmo.

Terrence había ordenado preparar una cena especial para despedir a Candy y la servidumbre limpiaba la mejor vajilla y los cubiertos de oro.

Los pasteleros preparaban diversos dulces y los mejores vinos eran retirados de la bodega. Dorotly no cesaba de llorar ante la frustración de no poder evitar que Terrence enviara lejos a Candy.

La rubia se escabulló entre el barullo y llegó hasta los pasajeros de la diligencia.

Eran seis y entre ellos estaba una jovencita que miraba los jardines embelesada sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

-Podrías pescar un resfriado

Las palabras de Candy la sobresaltaron y se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien le hablaba.

-Mi lady gracias por su hospitalidad - dijo haciendo una reverencia al percatarse que era alguien del castillo por la finura de sus ropajes.

-Hola, soy Candy y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeth, para servirle.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-Así es, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?

-¿Qué necesita?

-Necesito que le hagas llegar algo a mi prometido, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Acompáñame entonces – dijo Candy tomándola de la mano.

-¿Entrar al castillo?

-Nadie te regañará – prometió la rubia – Ven conmigo, date prisa

Ambas se encaminaron al castillo…

.

.

.

Terrence regresaba de Londres en medio de la lluvia, después de su último encuentro con Candy se había marchado esperando calmar sus sentimientos hacia su pupila.

Lo único que había logrado era convencerse que enviarla a un internado era la mejor decisión para él, pues había algo en ella que lo alteraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Vio pasar una diligencia por el camino que daba hacia el castillo, pero no tomo importancia, seguramente habían ido a pedir algo de ayuda o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento sucedió algo con las ruedas del automóvil, no respondían, intento acelerar neciamente para que avanzara pero no sucedió, por lo que el auto salió del camino principal y rodó hasta la cuneta donde quedó atascado entre el lodo, dejando escapar un respiro de resignación, salió del auto para comenzar su caminata hacia el castillo bajo la lluvia.

Bertam lo miró lleno de sorpresa al verlo frente a la puerta completamente empapado.

-¿Está lista la cena?

-Lo estará dentro de poco, mi lord –Lo miro un minuto -¿Necesita que le prepare un baño?

-Lo haré por mi cuenta, ¿Dónde está Candy?

-No la he visto en todo el día, señor, Dorotly dijo que se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Asegúrese que ella esté lista a las ocho, tengo mucha hambre y no quiero esperar por ella.

-Por supuesto.

Silbando una melodía, Terrence subió los escalones de dos en dos, en su habitación la rubia escuchó un portazo y supo que él había llegado.

Sonrió para sus adentros a sabiendas que Anthony estaría feliz al recibir el encargo, muy pronto estarían juntos y nada los iba a separar.

Las campanadas de las ocho retumbaron en el castillo y Terrence apareció en el comedor principal.

La servidumbre lo saludó con reverencia y él tomó asiento a la cabecera como acostumbraba.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está Candy?

Dorotly levantó la mirada, pero no respondió solo lo observo en silencio, mientras Terrence se ponía de pie furioso porque su pupila le hiciera esto.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	27. CAPITULO 27 EL PLAN DE CANDY

-¡¿Nadie piensa contestarme?! ¡¿Por qué no baja?!

Los zafiros llenos de rabia se posaron en la mucama

-Yo…dudo que ella…venga, señoría

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no va a bajar?! ¡Tiene que bajar! Esta cena es para ella.

-Llamé a su puerta pero me pidió dejarla descansar

-¡De ninguna manera! – Arrojo molesto la servilleta que tenía en la mano y sin dar tiempo para que le dijeran otra palabra salió corriendo del salón.

Sus pasos lo llevaron con rapidez a la habitación de Candy, donde comenzó a golpear la puerta, los cuales hicieron que la joven saltara del sillón.

-¡Abre! ¡Abre de inmediato!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Que abras te digo! ¡Te he preparado una cena y vas a comer!

-¡Que no!

-¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¡Vete!

En una situación más calmada Terrence habría empleado la navaja que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo para abrir la cerradura, pero esa no era una situación normal así que empezó a dar tumbos a la puerta.

-¡Abre! ¡Abre o lo vas a lamentar!

-¡Que no!

Una patada y un empujón después, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

Terrence escuchó un gemido asustado y avanzó hacia Candy que se escondía tras su sillón.

-¡Testaruda! – Dijo tomándola del brazo – ¡¿Es que no sabes…?!

El hombre parpadeó y una segunda mirada corroboró que no estaba imaginando cosas.

\- !¿Quién eres tú?!

La joven solo lo miraba con miedo reflejado en sus ojos pero sin arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

Candy se bamboleaba sobre el duro asiento de la diligencia pero sonreía, Elizabeth había aceptado cederle su asiento y ninguno de los otros pasajeros había notado que ella no era quien pretendía ser.

El que la diligencia se detuviera en el castillo era evidentemente una señal que debía escaparse y no perder más el tiempo.

 _"_ _Pronto estaré contigo Anthony_ " pensaba felizmente por la decisión que había tomado y que había sido una gran bendición haberse encontrado con alguien como Elizabeth quien fue muy noble.

 **FLASH BACK**

Una vez en la habitación de Candy, ella y Elizabeth intercambiaron ropajes, la chica la ayudó a preparar una bolsa de viaje con solo lo esencial diciéndole que su prometido con seguridad le compraría lo que ella necesitara.

Alborozada, Candy la abrazó y ofreció pagarle por el favor pero Elizabeth se rehusó, solo le pidió llamar a su primera hija como ella.

-Por supuesto –Contesto ella feliz, mientras volvía abrazarla agradecida –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Al separarse la rubia salió de su alcoba sigilosamente hasta llegar a la diligencia y a partir de ahí no hablar nada para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella no era Elizabeth.

Rogando a todos los cielo que cuando Terrence se diera cuenta ella ya estuviera muy lejos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

La rubia palpó una vez más el dinero que llevaba en un bolsillo secreto del vestido, el cual era suficiente, para comprar su boleto a Escocia, también se había asegurado de tomar el pasaporte verdadero del escritorio de Terrence.

De seguro que le iba a dar un ataque de furia al notar que había dañado la cerradura.

.

.

.

Elizabeth había visto hombres enojados a lo largo de su vida pero jamás vio ojos destellar de la manera que los de ese hombre lo hacían.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿Quién?

-No lo volveré a repetir, ¿Dónde está Candy?

Había algo amenazador en la calma de ese hombre se dijo Elizabeth al contemplarlo, el eco de pisadas hizo que ella se volviera y se encontró con miradas de asombro.

Dorotly y Bertam corrieron al escuchar la puerta estallar y al contemplar a la joven desconocida en la habitación comprendieron lo que sucedía.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera todos! – bramó Terrence sin mirar a nadie en particular.

La mucama le hizo señas a Elizabeth y ella no dudó escabullirse del lado del hombre furioso que contemplaba el suelo.

Ellas y Bertam no dudaron en alejarse silenciosamente.

Terrence no sabía si llorar de la rabia o si reírse, esa niña, esa insolente halló la manera de escaparse y de irse tras Anthony.

 _"Al menos no es indecisa….y ese amor que siente….no lo duda ni por un momento, como para huir e irse con él_ " – pensó con sarcasmo.

Tal vez era mejor que ella actuara de esa manera. Su comportamiento le daba pie para desconocerla y no ser responsable de ella nunca más.

 _"_ _¡Que se atenga después a las consecuencias y a la deshonra!"_ pensó molesto

-Seguro que se llevó algo de la joyas que mi padre le obsequió, me imagino que las mas costosas – dijo notando el joyero sobre la cómoda.

Lleno de curiosidad, abrió el joyero y vio que estaba lleno de pulseras y anillos, todas costosísimas.

Más molesto que antes, avanzó hacia el closet para comprobar cuanta ropa comprada por los Grandchester se había llevado, pero para su sorpresa vio todo el closet lleno de ropa y todo parecía estar en orden y sólo había unos cuantos espacios donde antes colgaron unos vestidos.

En ese momento algo destelló y atrajo su atención, en una esquina pendía un traje de lentejuelas y lo tomó para tenderlo sobre la cama.

 _"¡No puede ser!"_ pensó sorprendido " _Ella era….el hada"_

Era el traje del hada, contuvo su respiración y se volvió para abrir un baúl que estaba cerca del armario y encontró las alas.

Las tomó entre las manos y sacudió la cabeza lleno de incredulidad.

Candy era el hada, la mujer que lo había hecho perder la cabeza en una fiesta y a quien había besado con osadía.

Ella era la mujer que había intentado encontrar en todas las fiestas a las que había asistido.

¡Por todos los cielos, no puedo creerlo! – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

Candy, su pupila, su hada, la única que podía hacerlo actuar tan descabelladamente.

 _"_ _Tengo que hallarla"_ pensó saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación

Terrence bajó al primer piso donde Bertam y Dorotly esperaban junto a Elizabeth.

El duque se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó él.

-Es de la diligencia – explicó el mayordomo.

-¿La diligencia? – repitió Terrence.

-Una diligencia pidió ayuda esta tarde y Elizabeth era una de las pasajeras.

-¿No les pedí a todos que vigilaran a Candy? – reclamó Terrence iracundo.

-Lo lamentamos señor –se disculpó Dorotly.

-Sus lamentos no me sirven – dijo con desprecio – Tenemos que hallar a Candy.

 _"_ _Tengo que traerla…no puedo dejar que se vaya_ " pensó mientras daba media vuelta para salir de ahí

-¡¿Por qué no la deja en paz?! ¡Deje que se reúna con su prometido! –Elizabeth lo miraba suplicante, pese a que no conocía bien a Candy, le pareció una joven dulce y de buen corazón y por eso merecía ser feliz.

Terrence la miró con enojo y con un gesto de la mano le pidió callarse.

-Apenas deje de llover quiero que escolten a esta señorita hasta el pueblo – ordenó Terrence, mientras la miraba con desprecio

-Sí, su señoría – replicó Dorotly.

-Agradezca que no la echo bajo la lluvia, señorita.

-No le temo a la lluvia, su señoría, no soy un gato

Los ojos de Terrence se entrecerraron.

-Puedo ver porqué ayudó a Candy a escaparse –Terrence se acercó –Es usted una insolente, podría enviarla a la cárcel ¿Lo sabe cierto?

La joven no dijo nada, pero le lanzo una mirada furiosa al duque.

El duque se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

-¡Preparen mi caballo! – ordenó.

-¿Su caballo? – preguntó Bertam, preocupado por ver así a su amo

-¡Su señoría está lloviendo! – dijo Dorotly.

-Alguien debe ir por Candy, ¿o creen que voy a dejarla escapar?

-Pero su señoría, no es muy sabio salir en este clima.

-¡No les estoy pidiendo su aprobación! – Exclamó tomando la capa que el mayordomo le ofrecía – Voy a traerla de regreso aunque sea lo último que haga.

La puerta principal se abrió y el caballo relinchó al ver a su amo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Terrence, los cabellos se pegaban a su rostro y su visibilidad era casi nula pero no le importaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así de vivo y la causa tenía un nombre: _Candy._

 _"_ _No puedo dejar que esa causa, la persona que me ha devuelto la vida, que me ha regresado el alma al cuerpo…se vaya…no….no lo permitiré y menos con ese….debo traerla y así poder….robarle su corazón"_ pensaba mientras cabalgaba velozmente por el camino

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo otro capitulo de esta gran historia de msgrandchester espero que sea de su agrado y espero que disculpen que este haya sido corto pero queria subirlo para que sepan que terrence ya se dio cuenta de que es su hada y no piensa dejarla ir jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	28. CAPITULO 28 PERSECUCION

La lluvia arremetía fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Terrence, a quien no le importaba, seguía cabalgando fuertemente para alcanzar la diligencia donde se encontraba Candy, su hada, la razón de sus desvelos, no podía dejarla ir, ahora que la había encontrado.

La diligencia en la que iba Candy, tuvo que detenerse en una posada, pues al parecer, debido a la tormenta el manejo se volvía inestable con el camino mojado, por lo que todos los pasajeros bajaron para refrescarse y comer algo.

 _"_ _¿Qué remedio? ¿Por qué tuvo que comenzar esta tormenta? Ahora tendré que esperar, espero que Terrence apenas se dé cuenta y que no salga con esta lluvia"_ pensó suplicante

Todos ingresaron a la cálida posada, que estaba repleta de los pasajeros de la diligencia y algunos otros que imaginaba habían decidido pasar ahí hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en el reloj, con horror vio que ya pasaban de las 10 por lo que Terrence ya debió darse cuenta de su plan, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, al pensar que su tutor entrara por ella en cualquier momento.

Suspiro profundamente para armarse de valor y tranquilizar sus nervios, tomo asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de las personas, e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar que si no llegaba a Escocia, Terrence se lo haría lamentar, por haber huido, sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos.

Inmediatamente metió su mano hacia la cadena donde posaba su anillo, símbolo del gran amor que se tenían, Anthony y ella, tenía que pensar en él, pensar en que se casarían pronto y Terrence no podría hacer absolutamente nada, cuando esto pasara.

-¿Qué le traeré, señorita? –Un mesero apareció junto a ella para tomarle su orden

-Algo que no sea costoso –Respondió la joven avergonzada, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las monedas

-Sera un plato de sopa, entonces, enseguida regreso, señorita

-Gracias

En aquel momento la puerta de la posada se azoto de par en par y Candy se sobresaltó pensando que sería Terrence, pero en vez de eso eran unas doce personas que trataban de refugiarse de la lluvia, suspiro aliviada.

Comenzó una melodía hermosa por parte de los hombres que tenían instrumentos, al otro lado del salón, por lo que no tardaron las personas en ponerse de pie para bailar.

Candy se dedicó a observarlos, mientras pensaba en Anthony y de las veces que bailaron así juntos, sin preocuparse de nada…

.

.

.

En el gran salón de baile de la familia Ardley, Albert observaba a sus familiares con sus respectivas parejas.

Los niños habían sido enviados a dormir con sus nanas y los adultos disfrutaban de la última noche de la reunión familiar.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se veían felices, radiantes, ¿era acaso eso lo que llamaban el resplandor del amor?

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste eso?" – se preguntó.

Hace tanto que no sentía nada de amor por alguna doncella, en realidad no recordaba cuando fue la última vez, por esa razón toda la familia lo presionaba con que se casara, tal vez para verlo así de feliz, pero en realidad no lo seria, no con las damas que conocía.

Una sonrisa de disgusto se dibujó en su apuesto rostro al recordar el sermón de la tía Elroy respecto a sus compromisos con la familia, el apellido, etc.

Pero la realidad era que nadie podía recriminarlo, pues el cumplía con todos los deberes como jefe de la familia, su apellido era intachable y no había ocasionado escándalos.

 _"_ _¿Por qué casarme? Así soy feliz y además cumplo con todo"_ pensó molesto

 _"_ _Tendrías a alguien espacial, siempre esperando por ti"_ dijo una vocecilla en su mente

 _"_ _Hay muchas especiales, ¿Por qué conformarse con solo una?"_ pensó sonriente

Aquello solo era para los románticos, que Vivian enamorados de la idea del amor, como sus sobrinos, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si la tal Candy, era tan hermosa como la describía Anthony, quien muchas veces hablaba de ella, como si fuera una diosa.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no pude conocer a alguien como ella? Si es que existe, y así…hacerla mía"_ pensó molesto

La respuesta era obvia, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares, desde joven, por lo que no tuvo tiempo como sus sobrinos de conocer a una mujer, de enamorarla con detalles, de enamorarse por sus virtudes, de poderse volver un enamoradizo irremediable.

Todo eso le había sido arrebatado de la peor manera, pues había sido forzado a estar al frente del clan Ardley, no tuvo tiempo de conocer a nadie, y a estas alturas solo deseaba una mujer en la cama, no tenía tiempo de hacer cortejos, solo necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades.

.

.

.

Aquella lluvia continuaba, Terrence estaba congelado hasta los huesos, pero sin querer descansar hasta encontrar a su hada, continuo cabalgando, hasta que una de las patas de su caballo, se atascó en el lodo, por lo que decidió detenerse en aquel lugar, donde casualmente había una posada y enfrente estaban varias diligencias, que seguramente estarían resguardándose dentro de ella los pasajeros que viajaban.

 _"_ _Tal vez Candy, este ahí"_ pensó lleno de esperanza, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar.

Halo las riendas de su corcel para hacerlo caminar a su lado, inmediatamente busco dentro de las diligencias pero estaban vacías, tal como pensó seguramente estaban dentro de la posada.

Dejo al caballo junto a la entrada, para poder entrar a la posada.

-¡No puede dejar ahí su caballo, señor!

-Por supuesto que puedo –Terrence le arrojo una moneda de plata –Tendrás mas si te aseguras de que nadie me moleste

-¡Claro mi lord! ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Busco una chica

-Claro en esta noche fría ¿Cómo la busca?

-No me refiero a eso, busco a una en particular que venía en la diligencia, es rubia y de ojos verdes

-No sabría…pero llegaron varias, lo más seguro es que este dentro, allí están todas las diligencias –Comento sorprendido el hombre

-Bien, gracias, si la ves no la dejes ir

-Por supuesto, mi lord

Al ingresar inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a la joven, veía a varias personas sentadas en aquel lugar, a los músicos, la gente bailando, hasta que…

-Candy –Se alivió al verla ahí sentada comiendo una sopa, inmediatamente se acercó a ella –Candy –La llamo suavemente

Candy inmediatamente sintió la sangre congelarse al escuchar la voz de su tutor, lentamente levanto la mirada hacia él, quien la miraba aliviado. – ¡Terrence!

-No debiste huir, Candy –Dijo en tono preocupado, o al menos eso le pareció a Candy, que no entendía porque le hablaba tan tranquilamente, en aquel momento no se le ocurrió nada más que arrojarle la sopa caliente encima y tratar de huir del lugar.

-¡Candy! –Grito mientras se quitaba los restos de la sopa de encima -¡No huyas Candy!

Candy lo escuchaba acercarse, casi estaba en la entrada de la posada, en cuanto cruzara la puerta podría perderse por el bosque, al menos solo por un par de horas, pero…

-¡Te dije que no tienes que huir! –Terrence la tomo de la mano

-¡Déjame!

-¿Todo en orden, Señor? –Terrence le lanzo una mirada furiosa por lo que el hombre se calló inmediatamente y se alejó de ellos.

Candy le dio una gran patada y logro zafarse de él, pero al salir la detuvo un hombre, quien impidió que siguiera huyendo, aunque habían caído al suelo, Terrence sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla lo haya derrumbado?

Candy estaba por zafarse pero él la volvió a tomar del brazo pero estaba vez, también la tomo por la cintura para alzarla.

-¡Suficiente, del espectáculo, Candy!

-¡Que me importa, suéltame!

-¡No lo hare, ya deja de luchar!

-¡No quiero, no quiero estar contigo! –Decía mientras lloriqueaba y luchando por zafarse de su tutor, quien no la soltaba, al llegar a la posada nuevamente, la tomo con más fuerza sobre su hombro.

-¡Ya compórtate, Candy! ¡He dicho que no te iras! –La coloco en el suelo, mientras la miraba de una manera extraña, Candy por su parte lo miraba furiosa

 _"_ _No te dejare, mi hada hermosa, mi Candy, no me dejaras, no ahora que te he encontrado"_ pensaba Terrence mientras la miraba

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por no subir nada ayer, en verdad lo lamento pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, espero terminar el otro capitulo para que pueda subirlo hoy en un rato o a mas tardar mañana, lo seguro es que si en efecto les debo un capitulo que es del dia de ayer y que si subire lo prometo, en cuanto lo acabe**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos (recuerden que la idea de esta maravillosa historia es de msgrandchester)**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 DISCUSIONES PARTE 1

De pronto Candy le escupió en el rostro, la gente que se encontraba cerca, dejaron escapar un exclamación de asombro al ver este acto de la joven, los ojos azules de Terrence se tornaron por un momento de color negro, de la furia y coraje al sentir aquello de la joven que había estado buscando.

Inevitablemente Terrence dejo caer su mano en la mejilla de la joven, que ante el impacto de la mano del duque, se quedó sorprendida y perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero él la sostuvo firmemente para que no se cayera.

-He dicho que te comportes

Un anciano los miraba curiosamente, por lo que Terrence inmediatamente le comento –Mi esposa y yo deseamos descansar, por lo que necesito una habitación

La rubia lo miro asombrada e inmediatamente abrió la boca para desmentirlo, pero el duque le dio un fuerte apretón de manos para advertirle que guardara silencio.

-Claro que sí, mi lord, hay una habitación disponible –Comento el anciano –Sabe es muy cara y no hemos podido alquilarla, nadie puede, usted entiende, pero síganme por aquí señores.

Llegaron a la alcoba, inmediatamente el anciano se retiró para darles un poco de privacidad, Terrence le pidió que trajeran ropa seca para ellos y agua caliente.

De inmediato una vez que estuvieron a solas, comenzó a llorar en silencio, dándole la espalda a Terrence, pese a esto el hombre no dudo en acercarse a ella para hacerle frente.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te escaparías?

-Ya lo hubiera hecho…si no…fuera por esta maldita lluvia

-Eres demasiado tonta, más de lo que pensé

Inmediatamente Candy lo miro con todo el desprecio que pudo y con todo el odio que había sentido en toda su vida por alguien –Si las miradas mataran… -Murmuro Terrence burlonamente

-Ojala y lo estuvieras –Completo ella llena de coraje hacia el

-Lastima no te daré gusto, Candy

En ese momento llego lo solicitado por el duque de Grandchester, después salieron nuevamente los empleados de la posada.

Candy escucho que le preguntaba algo, pero no le hizo el menor caso, prefirió cerrar los ojos fuertemente y pretender que nada de aquello estaba pasando, que esto era una pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos, realmente no supo cuántos pero regreso a la realidad cuando Terrence la sacudió levemente, el ya traía ropa seca y olía a lavanda.

-Debe tener hambre –Comento mientras le ofrecía pan y vino –Después de todo me echase tu sopa encima –Añadió encogiéndose de hombros

-Te lo merecías

-Pudiste quemarme, Candy, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Que desalmada te has vuelo

-¿Cómo esperabas que fuera? Te has portado mal, como un canalla conmigo ¿o no?

-Solo intentaba que me obedecieras

-Tú lo que quieres es que sea infeliz

-Claro que no

-¡Te detesto! ¡Te odio! No te soporto

-Lamento mucho que te haya deshecho tus planes

-¡Te odio!

Volteó a verlo y de inmediato los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, ambos se miraron penetrantemente, inmediatamente ella lo miro con odio y él lo miraba de una manera diferente, pero no sabía a qué se debía aquel brillo en los ojos azules.

-Discúlpame por pegarte, pero…no me dejaste otra opción, Candy –Involuntariamente alzo su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de Candy, donde fue el golpe

-Debiste dejarme ir, debiste dejarme ir a Escocia desde un principio, Terrence –Dijo la rubia quitando la mano de Terrence de su rostro con repulsión

-No se puede

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Ya deja de discutir conmigo, Candy

-¿Dejaras que me vaya?

-No es un no definitivo

-Entonces olvídalo, seguiré peleando contigo, hasta que dejes de hacerme la vida imposible

-Por favor debes hacer lo que te digo

Candy inmediatamente le arrojo el jarrón que estaba a su lado, apenas Terrence tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y hacer que el jarrón se estrellara contra la pared y no contra su cabeza.

-¿Estas mejor, Candy?

-¡Genial! ¿Qué no me ves? –Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se decepcionaba por no haberle dado en la cabeza a Terrence

-Pagaras ese jarrón

-Bien, no me importa

-Si no deseas comer, entonces deberías bañarte –Comento sonriente comiendo, nunca antes había conocido a una chica como Candy, lo cual se le hacía más que fascinante

-¿Bañarme? ¿Aquí?

-Si claro, no creerás pescar un resfriado ¿o si?

-No me importa

-Vamos no seas necia

-¡No me obligaras!

-¿Quieres ver?

-Te odio

-Dime algo nuevo, Candy, además si no te apuras, el agua se enfriara

-¡No me bañare contigo aquí!

-Pues lástima porque no me moveré de aquí

-Pues no lo hare…

-Bien –Antes de que la rubia reaccionara, Terrence la levanto para llevarla a la bañera –Te lo advertí –Comento mientras la dejaba caer en la tina, Candy se quejó pero Terrence no le hizo el menor caso –Desvístete Candy, me daré la vuelta y no intentes nada estúpido

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré aquí, solo llámame, con gusto te ayudare –Comento coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo

Candy quería gritar, pero se aguantó, simplemente se apuró a darse el baño.

 _"_ _Lo odio, lo detesto…"_ pensaba mientras se desvestía y se bañaba

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia (de msgrandchester) espero que les guste y disculpen que sea corto, pero decidi subirlo hoy en a noche aunque sea un poco tarde, mañana les dejare otros capitulos espero que sean 2 minimo jejeje**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos**_


	30. CAPITULO 30 DISCUSIONES PARTE 2

Al terminar el baño, Candy se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerse encima, más que la toalla, por lo que inmediatamente llamo a su tutor, quien tenía una botella de vino en la mano y trataba de ver algo

 _"_ _¿Qué estará mirando?"_ se preguntó antes de llamarlo -¡Terrence!

El joven se sobresaltó y por poco y se le cae la botella, en ese momento se sintió como un pequeño niño que fue atrapado al hacer alguna travesura.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡No mires¡ -Exclamo la joven al ver que se volvía

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No tengo ropa

-¿Tienes la toalla?

-Si

Terrence se volteó y le sonrió burlonamente –Esa será tu vestimenta por esta noche

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas sorda, Candy? –Pregunto divertido

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Cálmate, no te hare nada a menos que…tú me lo pidas –Dijo sensualmente, dejando por un momento en shock a la joven rubia, quien se ruborizo al oírlo –Terrence rio un poco –Lo único que deseo es que no te escapes, nuevamente, niña

-Te doy mi palabra de que…

-No confió en ti, desde que te conozco has mentido en varias ocasiones

-Esta vez no miento, por favor dame algo

-No

-¡Te detesto! ¡Eres insoportable!

-En la mesa hay un plato de sopa, por si lo quieres, todavía sigue caliente, comerá antes de que se enfrié, pecosa

-¡No deseo nada que venga de ti!

El verde choco contra el azul, el verde tenia chispas como si fueran llamas de furia, mientras que el azul, se veía apacible, tenían un brillo especial aquella noche, pero no podía descifrar por que aquellos zafiros la miraban diferente hoy.

En ese momento la conexión que se había establecido en las miradas de los jóvenes fueron interrumpidas por el estómago de Candy, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-Come mejor Candy –Comento Terrence sin burlarse de ella

Candy tenía ganas de golpearlo, arrojarle todo lo que tenía a su disposición pero en realidad tenía hambre, por lo que tragándose su orgullo, se sentó y comenzó a comer, debía admitir que aquella sopa estaba deliciosa y la hacía sentirse mejor, al igual que el baño.

Terrence la observaba desde su sillón, con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía en paz y era agradable ver a su hermosa hada enfrente de él, tenía que controlar los impulsos de abrazarla y besarla como lo había hecho aquella vez en el baile.

 _"_ _Hare que lo olvides…serás solo mía, mi hada, mi diosa, hare que me ames….hare que me beses tan apasionadamente como lo hacías con el…te conquistare_ " pensaba mientras miraba a la rubia

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada, en realidad, solo pensaba en que eres una rebelde total, me parece que mi padre estaría decepcionado de ti.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo que pasa, es que él no sabía la clase de persona eras, por lo que no sabía realmente con quien me dejaba…era un canalla –Comento molesta

-¿Tan desagradable soy para ti?

-Si

-Te gustan más los que se la pasan en un jardín, cultivando ¿no?

-No metas a Anthony en esto, él es mucho mejor que tú, tu solo eres un perdedor y un canalla

Escucho por respuesta como se reventaba algo y asustada miro a Terrence quien avanzaba hacia ella, con furia que destilaba por sus ojos.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme así!

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdedor? ¿Acaso no lo eres? Porque eso es lo que has demostrado durante este tiempo.

-El hecho que no vaya a la universidad como tu prometido, no me hace un perdedor, no todos tuvimos las mismas oportunidades que él.

-Porque tu así, lo decidiste –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero se hacer muchas cosas…viví solo me mantuve yo solo no como ese…siempre he trabajado soy mejor…

-¿Por qué no comienzas a demostrarlo?

-No tengo porque demostrar nada, si me crees bien y si no también

-¡Excusas como siempre, puras excusas! ¡Ay!

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Candy simplemente levanto su pie y retiro suavemente el trozo de porcelana, que se le había enterrado en su pie, Terrence sin pedirle permiso la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, donde la curo en silencio, mientras la rubia lo miraba llena de confusión.

-No es profunda, mañana ya estarás bien –Lo vendo con cuidado mientras le explicaba a la joven

-Gracias –Musito aun confundida

El joven comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, para podérsela dar a Candy, quien inmediatamente se quejó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos -¡No seas atrevido!

-Cálmate, Candy, no te voy a hacer nada…bueno ya te dije que a menos que tú me lo pidas –Sonrió pícaramente –Solo te voy a dar mi camisa

-¡No la quiero!

-Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte o ¿Acaso deseas dormir sin ropa? –Pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos, que hizo que Candy se estremeciera.

Inmediatamente tomo la camisa y se la puso, claro no sin antes pedirle a Terrence que se volteara quien molesto le indico algo que hizo que la rubia se molestara aún más.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si ya te vi… -Murmuro molesto

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila, te vi pero no te mire –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Dejo confundida a la joven -¿Cómo que me viste pero no miraste?

-Son dos cosas diferentes, Candy, piénsalo

Candy soltó un suspiro de frustración y le arrojo la almohada, su tutor la esquivo para después voltearse, Candy agradeció al cielo de que lo hiciera, pues debía admitir que su tutor era un hombre guapo, pero al hacerlo se percató de unas cicatrices que tenía en la espalda.

 _"_ _Dios mío, ¿Quién pudo ser tan cobarde para pegarle?"_ pensaba mientras miraba las cicatrices de Terrence

-¿Lista?

-Si –Comento la joven al terminar de abotonarse la camisa

-¡Perfecto porque ya muero de sueño! –Comento mientras se acostaba en la cama

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto molesta, al verlo dejarse caer en la cama

-¿Qué piensas que hago? Voy a dormir…y solo hay una cama

-¡No dormiré contigo! –Dijo molesta y sonrojada

Terrence inmediatamente entendió –Ni yo tampoco quiero, solamente compartiremos el colchón, a menos que no quieras dormir –Dijo tranquilamente

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Candy se levantó y se fue hacia el sillón

-Como gustes, pero mañana no me eches la culpa, si te duele el cuello –Comento mientras le arrojaba un frazada, la cual le cayó de lleno en la cara –Debes mejorar tus reflejos, pecosa –Añadió mientras sonreía al verla

-Sera tu culpa –Susurro mientras se acostaba

-Buenas noches, pecosa, sueña conmigo

-Espero que tengas muchas pesadillas –Murmuro

Terrence se rio ante esta respuesta de la joven y apago la luz.

 _"_ _¡Pero qué hombre tan hartante, cambiante e insoportable! A veces puede ser considerado y al otro minuto puede ser desconsiderado, ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Quién puede entenderlo? Yo no…Richard ¿Por qué?"_ pensó mientras poco a poco Morfeo la acobijaba para que descansara.

.

.

.

Los truenos estallaban rabiosamente sobre la mansión de los Andrey. Lleno de curiosidad, Anthony salió hacia el balcón justo en el momento que un relámpago caía entre los árboles del bosque y lenguas de fuego se extendían hacia el cielo.

Sin importarle las gotas que empezaban a caer sobre, el joven rubio se recostó contra la baranda.

 _"_ _Candy, ¿Cómo estarás, pequeña? ¿Cómo te tratara ese Grandchester? Espero que no te esté haciendo nada, porque…. –_ Apretó los puños _–Como te extraño mi amada Candy"_

-Estando aquí, podrías pescar un resfriado, querido ¿Por qué no entras conmigo?

El joven cerró los ojos llenó de frustración. ¿Acaso no había manera de escapar el acoso de la pelirroja? Con disgusto recordó haberla encontrado en su cama y lo difícil que había sido sacarla de ahí.

 **FLASH BACK**

Anthony llego a su alcoba después de un rato, estaba un poco mareado, pero al llegar a su cuarto se percató de que no estaba solo.

-¡Elisa!

Elisa lo miraba coquetamente mientras le mostraba su cuerpo desnudo que había ocultado bajo las sabanas de su cama, inmediatamente se sonrojo, no por el hecho de que Elisa le gustara o algo por el estilo, sino porque era vergonzoso tener ahí a una mujer ofreciéndote como si fuera…

-Ven amor mío –Elisa alzo una mano hacia el para que la tomara en sus brazos –Bésame cariño

-¡Sal de aquí Elisa!

-No lo hare, hasta que me hagas tuya –Dijo descaradamente –Solo eso te pediré Anthony

-¡¿Qué te pasa Elisa?! ¡Estás loca!

-Si loca pero loca de amor y deseo por ti, Anthony

-Vete

-¡No lo hare!

-¡Elisa! –Anthony se iba a ir para no seguir peleando con ella, pero…

Elisa se lanzó hacia el para besarlo –Anthony por favor no me rechaces, solo quiero que me ames por esta noche, solo por esta noche, puedo ser mejor que esa rubiecita, por favor

-¡Basta! –Anthony se zafo de ella –Vete por favor y cúbrete –Tomo una bata y se la lanzo a Elisa, quien lo miraba con odio profundo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves….?!

-Basta Elisa y vete –Dijo este molesto

-Bien me iré por ahora –Antes de salir se acercó a él y inesperadamente lo beso, él se quedó inmóvil ante este acto de Elisa, no lo correspondió ni lo impidió tampoco, pero simplemente no sentía nada ni ganas de quitársela, solo deseaba que se fuera para por fin estar solo

-¿Terminaste? –Pregunto alzando una ceja, en cuanto ella se alejó –Ahora sal de mi habitación

Elisa lo miro y de inmediato sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, pues pese a todo ella sentía amor por aquel rubio, desde siempre, desde que lo conoció y el hecho de que la rechazara la estaba consumiendo de dolor por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara.

La pelirroja se fue y Anthony cerró la puerta con llave, para que no volviera a intentar entrar.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-No te preocupes por mi Elisa –Comento fríamente mientras le daba la espalda –Sera mejor que tu si regreses a dentro o serás tú la que se resfrié

-Tú me cuidarías ¿no?

-Eso es el deber de un medico

-¿Solo por el deber? –Pregunto acercándose coquetamente a el

-Si Elisa, entiende de una vez… -Dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella –No te amo, no te pertenece mi corazón, ya tiene dueña y esa dueña se llama, Candy

-¿Y tú estás seguro de su amor por ti? ¿Seguro su corazón te pertenece?

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro

-¡Que tonto eres! ¿No sabias que ella y su tutor tienen una relación?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ellos se entienden, sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo que se entienden? –Pregunto confundido

-¡Son amantes, tonto!

Un relámpago cayó en ese momento e ilumino la noche fría, Anthony miro a Elisa con verdadero odio.

-Increíble, ¿Cómo eres capaz de inventar esa absurda mentira, Elisa? Eres patética

-Escúchame Anthony, ¡Los vi! Se estaban besando en el baile, se besaban apasionadamente e…incluso él la tocaba, como si fueran pareja

-¡No voy a oír tus mentiras, es patético, nunca tendrás mi amor por mas mentiras que digas! –Se dio media vuelta

-Ella te está engañando…-Se abrazó con fuerza al brazo del rubio, quien la miro lleno de furia pero esto no la detuvo -¡Esa huérfana te está mintiendo, solo te usa para que Grandchester se encele, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Solo quiere tu dinero y tu apellido! O al menos eso fue…hasta que apareció su tutor.

-¡Tienes una mente realmente retorcida! ¡Estás realmente loca! –Comento el joven soltándose con fuerza, haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo, pero esto no le importo al rubio quien siguió caminando para alejarse de ella como si fuera una peste

-¡Ya lo veras, ella te terminara dejando por Grandchester, entonces vendrás a mí! ¡Ella ya no te está esperando, entiéndelo!

Elisa solo lo vio perderse entre las cortinas para ingresar de nuevo a la fiesta, mientras ella estaba temblando de rabia e impotencia, mientras se trataba de poner de pie.

Ninguno de sus planes funcionaban, aquel había sido un plan desesperado y por supuesto que no tenía fundamentos pero ya no soportaba más la frustración que tenía por dentro que la calcomanía.

Nunca pensó que el joven la rechazara, la había sorprendido, no creyo que aquella noche la rechazara y menos se resistiera a como la había encontrado, menos con lo tomado que había estado, realmente debía amar a Candy, como para no haber caído, al final de cuentas era hombre y como tal debió caer ante tal escena, pero no lo hizo ni siquiera para diversión.

-¡Maldita huérfana! ¡Ojala nunca….nunca se cumplan tus sueños! ¡Espero que jamás lo logres…maldita! –Susurro llena de rabia

.

.

.

La luz de un nuevo amanecer se colaba por la habitación de aquel cuarto donde ambos jóvenes dormían, pero no tenía ganas de despertar, pero la luz le estaba dando de lleno a los ojos, por lo que se estiro perezosamente, antes de sentarse, de inmediato su mirada se posó en la rubia que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón, sus piernas dobladas y sus muslos expuestos, eran perfectos, ella era demasiada tentación para él, era tan hermosa y por simple hecho de mirarla, le provocaba despertarla a besos.

 _"_ _Me mataría a golpes"_ pensó divertido

Se dio la vuelta para colocarse sus zapatos, Candy despertó y lo observo detenidamente, observo las marcas una vez más y toda la espalda de su tutor.

-¿Ya terminaste de mirarme, pecosita?

Candy inmediatamente se ruborizo, no se había dado cuenta de que había un espejo arriba de la cama y reflejaba su imagen, por lo que instintivamente se quiso cubrir, pues también se dio cuenta de que se le veían las piernas.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ya te mire…y muy detenidamente –Comento divertido Terrence

-¡Idiota!

-Creo que es muy temprano para las groserías, ¿No te parece?

El hombre comenzó a vestirse

-Toma tu ropa –Terrence le arrojo la ropa en la cara

-¡Grosero!

-No tengo tiempo para caballerosidades, date prisa que tenemos que irnos

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No me provoques, Candy –La amenazo obligándola a retroceder –Creo que ya fue suficiente de tus niñerías, así que no me obligues a atarte, Candy

-¿Atarme?

-Regresaras conmigo al castillo, así sea lo último que haga, ¿comprendes? Ahora vístete rápido

-Lo veremos Grandchester –Murmuro mientras se vestía

 _"_ _No dejare que me lleves….no me obligaras"_ pensaba Candy molesta

 _"_ _No dejare que te vayas…no dejare que te vayas con ese…antes muerto"_ Terrence la miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era y definitivamente _"Debo robarle el corazón para hacerla mía"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten (recuerden que la gran idea de esta maravillosa historia es de msgrandchester)_**

 ** _espero lo disfruten he hecho unas modificaciones desde los anteriores capitulos pero en escencia es igual a la de la autora espero les guste_**

 ** _saludos_**


	31. CAPITULO 31 UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE

Candy iba sobre la silla de montar mientras que él iba a la grupa, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos pero estaban un poco resguardados con la capa de Terrence que cubría ambos jinetes.

La joven podía sentir las manos de Terrence descansar ligeramente sobre sus muslos mientras llevaba las riendas del caballo.

Podía sentir la respiración de su tutor casi sobre su cuello así como el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y se sentía extrañamente inquieta.

 _"_ _¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Porque estoy así...?"_ pensaba molesta una y otra vez, al estremecerse ante la cercanía de su tutor

Terrence conducía a su caballo casi como un reflejo.

La verdad era que no podía dejar de disfrutar de tener a Candy entre sus brazos, aunque fuera contra su voluntad, sería un gran desafío enamorarla, convencerla que él era el hombre para ella y no Anthony Brown.

 _"_ _Pero lo hare…"_ pensó feliz

Ya había memorizado cada onda del cabello rubio de la joven, que se movía al ritmo de la respiración, su porte era aristocrático sobre la silla de montar y estaba seguro que es una estupenda amazona.

-¿Sabes algo? Puedes recostarte en mi pecho, no me molestara –Comento

-¡Vaya! Que considerado eres –Respondió sarcásticamente

-Es eso un si ¿o no?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-No se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿En serio?

Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y espoleó a su caballo.

El corcel dio un ligero brinco y el cuerpo de Candy se estrelló con el de Terrence, los brazos masculinos la apretaron contra sí.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

-Evitar que te caigas – contestó él muy cerca de su oído.

Candy se estremeció y él lo sintió, por lo que sonrió lleno de orgullo al darse cuenta de que no le era totalmente indiferente a su pupila.

Ella sabía que Terrence estaba sonriendo e intentó clavarle un codo en el estómago pero él la estrechó con mayor fuerza.

-Dime pequeña, ¿alguna vez has pensado que tal vez Anthony no es el indicado?

-Él es el indicado – aseguró ella.

-Bien si tú lo dices – dijo soltando su abrazo.

Candy tragó en seco.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Mi corazón…. ¿porque se agita de esta manera?...Terrence es un maleducado…es un… ¡Un atrevido!"_ pensó molesta mientras miraba de reojo a su tutor.

Observo detenidamente aquella mirada que siempre le demostraba que era un chico frio y al parecer sin sentimientos, entonces recordó…

 _"_ _También es un hombre muy herido, ha sufrido tanto…" pensó inconscientemente_

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a un río y Terrence se detuvo junto a la orilla.

El río corría con fuerza y el nivel del agua cubría casi en totalidad el puente que pendía sobre él, su caballo pisó la madera con reticencia y resopló.

-Parece peligroso –Comento Candy

-Así parece –Contesto el hombre, mientras pensaba –Creo que tendremos que dar la vuelta

-Eso nos demorará más.

-¡Me sorprendes Candy! ¿Ya te entusiasmó la idea de regresar?

-Es que tengo que…ir al baño – dijo ella bajando el rostro.

-Ahí hay un árbol. –Respondió con tranquilidad

-Es un poco más complicado para las mujeres, Terrence.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? – dijo descendiendo del caballo.

Ella se apeó en el estribo y tomó la mano que Terrence le ofrecía.

-Esos arbustos me servirán – dijo señalando unos junto a la orilla.

-Espero que no estés tramando algo, pecosa….no te tardes

-No lo haré – contestó dándole la espalda.

Podía sentir la mirada de Terrence sobre su espalda, sabía perfectamente que su tutor no confiaba en ella así que iba a engañarlo.

Por lo que lo saludó con la mano y se acuclilló junto a los arbustos, una vez entre los arbusto, atisbó entre ellos y se percató que su tutor se dirigía hacia un árbol y ella empezó a correr hacia el puente, para escapar de él.

El caballo relinchó y Terrence se volvió.

-¡Candy, detente! – gritó él empezando a correr hacia ella.

Ella pisó la superficie del puente y sintió la fuerza de la corriente contra sus tobillos y por un momento perdió el equilibrio pero logró asirse de una columna.

Terrence contuvo la respiración al verla trastabillar.

-¡Detente Candy! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡No me importa! – le respondió echando a correr nuevamente.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza con enojo ante su necedad y sin pensarlo se subió a su montura.

Azuzó a su caballo y este pisó con nerviosismo el puente, el hombre volvió a espolearlo.

De reojo, Candy observó a su tutor tras ella y deseó que el puente se cayera.

Un relincho asustado hizo que ella se detuviera y con horror vio como las tablas bajo el caballo cedían.

Habían sido suficientemente fuertes para soportar el peso de Candy pero no el de Terrence y su caballo.

Los maderos no tardaron en partirse y ambos cayeron al agua.

-¡Terrence! – llamó horrorizada mientras se sujetaba a la estructura intacta del puente.

Él no respondió, su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo rodeado de los pedazos de madera.

Su caballo relinchaba y se sacudía nerviosamente intentando acercarse a la orilla pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

Candy no lo pensó más y se lanzó al agua.

Sintió su cuerpo hundirse hasta el fondo y pataleó para nadar hacia la superficie, la rubia tragó agua y tuvo que escupir.

Pataleó furiosamente y estiró los brazos para dar brazadas.

-¡Terrence! – volvió a llamar.

El cuerpo masculino pareció estrellarse contra unas piedras y flotó boca arriba antes de quedar atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol caído.

Candy volvió a patalear y logró asirse del árbol para que la corriente no la continuara arrastrando.

Sujetándose con fuerza de las ramas avanzó hasta Terrence.

Lo tomó por el cuello con un brazo mientras con el otro se impulsaba hacia la orilla, le pareció una eternidad poder llegar a la orilla de aquel rio, halaba a su tutor para que quedara fuera del agua y en cuanto estuvieron a salvo se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él.

-¡Terrence despierta! – pidió palmeando su rostro. -¡Dios mío, despierta!

Inclinó la cabeza hacia su oído y con alivio comprobó que respiraba, pero sus ojos recayeron sobre un líquido rojo que empezaba a correr por el cuello de su tutor.

La camisa del hombre también empezó a teñirse de color rojo.

-¡Tengo que buscar ayuda!

Un relincho la asustó, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, vio como el caballo de Terrence venia por la orilla y se acercaba a ellos.

Ella esperó que se acercara lo suficiente para tomar sus riendas, debía traer ayuda para Terrence pero… ¿cómo dejarlo solo?

-¡Señorita! ¿Está bien? Escuchamos el estruendo.

Un grupo de hombres se acercaba a ella con expresiones preocupadas, la rubia prácticamente corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Es el Duque de Grandchester! ¡Está mal herido!

-¿El duque? – Repitió uno inclinándose sobre él –Está muy maltratado, hay que trasladarlo al hospital.

-¿No será peligroso moverlo?

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, señorita –El hombre miro la cara de preocupación de la joven por lo que añadió –Lo haremos con cuidado

Llena de angustia, Candy los observó formar una camilla y recostar a Terrence sobre ella, con cuidado, lo levantaron y empezaron avanzar hacia el camino.

Una carreta los esperaba para transportarlos al hospital más cercano.

La joven subió junto a él y tomó la mano de su inconsciente tutor.

-Por favor no te mueras – rogó en silencio.

Una nube negra empezó a envolverla y cayó sobre el cuerpo del duque, desmayada.

.

.

.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon pesadamente, la cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado intentando reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

Unas manos cálidas tomaron las suyas con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Candy?

-¡Oh Dorotly! Tuve una pesadilla, estaba lloviendo y Terrence se caía al río…

El rostro de la mucama se ensombreció y Candy se sentó de golpe, sólo para sentir como si mil agujas pincharan su cabeza.

Sus ojos se cerraron llenos de dolor.

-¿Desea que llame al doctor, señorita?

-No, no – dijo mirándola – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Casi 24 horas…

-¡Cielos! ¿Y Terrence?

-Mi lord está en cuidado intensivo.

-¡Cuidado intensivo!

Un llamado a su puerta las hizo sobresaltar y se volvieron para encontrar al abogado Edwards.

-Por fin has despertado, Candy, sí que nos diste un buen susto

-Me siento bien.

-Eso es algo que tendrá que determinar un doctor, por favor Dorotly, ¿podrías avisar en la estación de enfermeras?"

-Por supuesto – dijo inclinando la cabeza y apresurándose a cumplir la petición.

El hombre se volvió hacia la jovencita.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, señorita?

-Hui de Terrence…quería enviarme a un internado.

-¿Huiste?

-Iba enviarme lejos, lejos de Anthony, ¡lejos de todo! Tuve que hacerlo pero él me halló en una posada del camino y….entonces tuvimos que pasar la noche ahí.

-Una posada – repitió el asesor legal pensando en las posibles repercusiones de ese hecho.

-Regresábamos al castillo, teníamos que cruzar un puente, pero la lluvia lo había debilitado pero yo…en un intento de huir…intenté cruzarlo, Terrence me siguió y el puente no resistió el peso.

Edwards guardó silencio analizando la historia de la joven, mientras ella lo miraba con preocupación

-¿Cómo está Terrence?

-Tuvieron que coser algunas de sus heridas, cortes en la piel…pero lo que más preocupa a los doctores es su fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?

-Todo parece indicar que tiene neumonía…pudo ser el agua que tragó, la lluvia…tiene dificultad para respirar.

-¡Por todos los cielos!

-Eso no es lo peor…Lionel estuvo aquí.

-¿Lionel?

-Vino a reclamar la herencia.

-¿Cómo puede reclamar algo que no es suyo?

-Está convencido que Terrence va a morir.

-¡Que hombre tan vil! Pero, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-Un periodista los vio llegar y de inmediato reconoció a Terrence –Edwards la miro de soslayo antes de agregar –Debo advertirte que también tienen curiosidad por ti.

-No puede ser…

-Lionel quiere verte, Candy.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-No puedes evitarlo, porque soy tu tío – dijo apareciendo tras ellos.

La rubia sintió que la sangre se le congelaba.

-Edwards, déjanos solos –Le ordeno al abogado, mientras miraba sonriente a Candy –Necesito hablar con mi sobrina.

Respetuosamente, el abogado inclinó la cabeza y salió del cuarto de hospital.

Lionel se acercó a Candy, sentándose al borde de su cama.

-Lo lograste – susurró con complicidad –Nunca se me ocurrió cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a recuperar mi fortuna que querías eliminarlo para siempre.

-¿Qué dices Lionel?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, querida? ¿Cómo lograste que pareciera un accidente?

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¿O seducción? – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado –Sé que pasaron la noche en una posada.

Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron profusamente.

-Tuvimos que hacerlo…la lluvia…

-Por lo que haya sido – dijo besando su mejilla antes que ella pudiera evitarlo –Prometo recompensarte muy bien cuando Terrence muera.

-¡Cállate! ¡No debes decir eso!

-No te angusties, pequeña, es lo mejor que puede pasarnos.

-¡Deja de hablar en plural! No quiero que Terrence muera.

-Sólo falta darle el golpe final ¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de él esta noche?

-¿Acaso has perdido la razón, Lionel?

-Tío Lionel – la corrigió.

-Terrence no morirá.

-Pues me aseguraré de ello – dijo guiñando – Te veré luego, pequeña.

Lionel salió de la habitación dejando a Candy, mas angustiada que antes por Terrence.

.

.

.

Una campana de alarma se escuchó por el pasillo, seguido por pasos apresurados.

Candy despertó de su sueño y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación donde doctores y enfermeras corrían hacia la habitación de Terrence.

El abogado se hizo a un lado antes de acercarse a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-Terrence está convulsionando

-¡¿Qué dice?!

-Candy, aun cuando Terrence despierte, los doctores temen que tenga daño cerebral.

Candy se llevó las manos hacia los labios en un gesto de horror.

-Sabes que de ser así, Lionel se convertirá en el nuevo Duque de Grandchester.

-No merece llevar esa distinción.

Edwards estaba de acuerdo con eso, aun recordaba la discusión de hace unos instantes que tuvo con Lionel en aquel pasillo….

 **FLASH BACK**

El abogado paseaba por el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Terrence.

La preocupación era latente en su rostro y que Lionel apareciera junto a él no contribuía a tranquilizarlo.

-Necesito dinero inmediatamente –Lionel estaba con una sonrisa burlona, pues el abogado le parecía ridículo creyendo que su sobrino se recuperaría

-¿Dinero? Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero no tengo la autorización de Terrence

-Vamos Edwards, ya no la necesita

-Claro que sí, yo cumplo órdenes del duque

-Los dos sabemos perfectamente que él no sobrevivirá, aunque así fuera su futuro de Terrence no se ve nada prometedor, por lo que es mejor que transfiera todo a mi nombre.

-Por supuesto que no

-No era una petición, es una orden ¿entiende? ¡le estoy dando una orden!

-Yo solo cumplo las órdenes del duque de Grandchester

-Te aseguro que no durara mucho –Dijo amenazantemente –Y entonces se arrepentirá, Edwards

El abogado dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puede reclamar la herencia cuando Terrence aún está vivo?"_ pensó molesto _"Pero y si…. ¿si Lionel tiene razón?"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Pero es una posibilidad y es por eso que debemos evitarlo, Candy –La miro tristemente, pues sabía lo que significaría lo que estaba a punto de proponerle –Debes casarte con Terrence.

La joven sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Si algo le sucediera, tú heredarías como su viuda.

-¡Es imposible!

-Es la única opción, Candy.

-Pero, Terrence está inconsciente… ¿cómo podría casarnos?

-Los puedo casar por poder.

-Nadie creerá en nuestro matrimonio.

-Hay testigos que escucharon a Terrence decir que eres su esposa.

-¿En la posada?

-Efectivamente, por lo que si alguien se atreve a dudar de este matrimonio, los testigos nos respaldarán.

-Es una locura –Pensó en Anthony –No puedo hacerlo.

-Sólo así podremos proteger lo que Richard amaba tanto, Candy, tú sabes perfectamente que Lionel acabaría con todo.

-Pero…. ¡estoy comprometida! –Exclamo la joven

-Si Terrence se recupera podemos anularlo, Candy, será como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mientras tanto es nuestra única solución y Dorotly y Bertam servirán de testigos.

-Señor Edwards…

-Debes hacerlo, Candy, es la única solución.

Mil pensamientos asaltaron a Candy pero sobre todo el recuerdo de Sir Richard y la promesa que le hizo, por lo que con debilidad, asintió a la loca petición del abogado.

-De acuerdo arreglare todo, Candy

.

.

.

El hospital estaba rodeado de periodistas, todos curiosos por saber las últimas noticias sobre el Duque de Grandchester.

Se había formado tal caos que Edwards tuvo que ordenar que los desalojaran, pero eso no los había detenido de permanecer en las afueras del edificio.

Dentro del coche en el que viajaba, Eleonor Baker se acomodó las gafas oscuras sobre el rostro y cubrió su rostro con el velo que pendía de su sombrero.

El chofer le ofreció la mano y ella descendió con cuidado, procurando pasar desapercibida.

Avanzó a paso seguro hacia la recepción abriéndose paso entre los periodistas, demasiado preocupados por Terrence para percatarse que una de las actrices más famosas de Broadway acababa de llegar.

No fue complicado para ella averiguar dónde descansaba su hijo.

Edwards estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el eco tacos femeninos sobre el mármol.

Nunca la había visto en persona, sólo en el retrato que Richard siempre llevó consigo pero no había duda que era ella.

-Eleonor Baker – dijo casi sin aliento.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer fue evidente.

El abogado dio un paso hacia ella. -Soy Charles Edwards, abogado de los Grandchester.

-Creo que me ha confundido con otra persona…

-No necesita fingir conmigo, señora, imagino que viene por Terrence.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? – dijo retirándose las gafas.

-Tiene neumonía, señora.

-¿Neumonía? – repitió alarmada.

-Lo tienen bajo estricta vigilancia médica, señora, pero puede verlo si lo desea.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz furiosa tras ellos, inmediatamente el abogado se interpuso en el camino de Lionel para evitar que se acercara a Eleonor.

La mujer rubia levantó el rostro hacia él en un gesto de desafío.

-No eres bienvenida – dijo Lionel con aspereza.

-¿Desde cuándo una madre debe pedir permiso para ver a su hijo? – se le enfrentó ella.

-Desde que lo abandonó.

-Nunca lo abandoné, lo sabes bien.

-¡Basta! No hablaré más contigo –Dijo furioso mientras trataba de acercarse -¡Márchate!

-No lo haré – dijo ella con firmeza.

-O te vas o te haré echar como la perra que eres.

La bofetada de Eleonor sonó como una bala en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Lionel la miró lleno de incredulidad antes que su rostro se transformara en rabia latente.

Enfurecido, dio un paso hacia ella y levantó la mano con intenciones de devolverle el golpe.

-¡No te atrevas! – Exclamó Candy interponiéndose entre ellos -¡No le pondrás una mano encima, Lionel!

-¡No te entrometas! – protestó Lionel tomando a la joven del brazo con fuerza, Candy simplemente la miro furiosa, sin dejarse intimidar

-¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho a pedirle que se vaya –Exclamo molesta, tratando de zafarse –Ella es la madre de Terrence.

-No lo es, desde que lo abandono…además yo soy su tío y tengo derecho a disponer quien visita a mi sobrino, ahora hazte a un lado, Candy –Dijo tratando de hacerla a un lado

-¡Y yo soy su esposa!


	32. CAPITULO 32 ¿AMNESIA?

-¡Y yo soy su esposa! ¡Por lo que yo puedo decidir quién lo visita y quien no!

Las palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Lionel que la soltó como si quemara, mientras que la sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Eleonor.

-Mientes –Susurro el hombre.

-Por supuesto que no, soy la esposa de Terrence…me puedes llamar Lady Candy" – insistió ella fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿Te casaste con él? – repitió Lionel entre dientes.

-Así es – aseguró el abogado interviniendo

-Señora Baker, pase por favor a la habitación de Terrence – le pidió Candy.

La actriz asintió y sin perder otro minuto, entró a ver a su hijo, mientras los ojos de Lionel seguían clavados en el rostro de Candy.

Entonces soltó un grito de frustración, el hombre se lanzó hacia la joven, su mano rodeando con fuerza el delicado cuello de Candy.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron asustados mientras él la estrellaba contra la pared, su cuerpo aprisionando el femenino, sus labios junto a la oreja femenina.

-Traidora – Susurró –Decidiste que querías toda la fortuna para ti sola ¿Eh?

-¡Suéltela! –Ordenaba el abogado Edwards intentando alejar a Lionel de Candy.

-Me las vas a pagar, Candy, lamentaras haberme traicionado –Le prometió apretando con más fuerza.

Ella entreabrió los labios para gritar pero ninguna voz salió, con horror sintió que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear y su visión a nublarse.

El abogado rodeó el cuello de Lionel con un brazo mientras Bertam aparecía en el pasillo.

Sin tiempo que perder, se acercó al trío y sin ningún aspaviento, le dio un golpe en el estómago.

Lionel soltó a Candy como si quemara y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo.

-¡Me las van a pagar, Candy! – gritó encolerizado antes de alejarse.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edwards.

Ella asintió con debilidad mientras empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

-Estaremos bien, Candy – dijo el hombre intentando tranquilizarla.

Bertam le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantar.

-¿Desea que la lleve de regreso a su habitación, mi lady?

-Estaré…bien. Gracias – dijo sorprendida ante su trato – Iré sola. Edwards…por favor…cuide de Eleonor…Baker.

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy regresó a su habitación.

-¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, la joven intentaba leer un libro que Dorotly le había traído.

Llevaba más de una hora en la misma página cuando un ligero toque la hizo sobresaltar.

-Adelante – dijo ella en voz ronca.

La delicada figura de Eleonor Baker apareció y su rostro de inmediato reflejó sorpresa.

El cuello de Candy empezaba a mostrar magulladuras.

-Fue Lionel, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Imagino que no debes agradarle, tal como yo nunca lo hice. –Eleonor sonrió amargamente

-Es…algo com…plicado. –Respondió la rubia algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres la mujer de Terrence?

Candy sólo atinó a sonreír avergonzada.

-Edwards me dijo que llevan poco tiempo de casados.

-Po…quí…simo.

-Has de ser una mujer muy especial, dudo que mi Terrence se case con cualquiera. –Comento la actriz sonriéndole tiernamente

La joven se encogió de hombros con suavidad.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, quiero saberlo todo.

-Sí…está bien

-Terry tiene mucha fiebre.

-Sí.

-Y está muy pálido… – dijo con voz quebrada.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Eleonor empezó a sollozar.

-Mi pobre hijo.

La rubia sólo atinó a darla palmaditas en la mano mientras oraba en silencio por la recuperación de Terrence…y porque su vida volviera a la normalidad.

Era claro que Lionel había intentado matarla y que no dudaría en hacerlo si Terrence no se recuperaba.

Pocos días después, bajo los cuidados de los médicos y el amor de Eleonor, la fiebre de Terrence cedía.

Los médicos empezaba a mostrarse más esperanzados pero les preocupaba que el duque tuviera daño cerebral.

Candy, que ya había sido dado de alta, llegó temprano para visitarlo mientras que Eleonor regresaba a su hotel.

Corriendo las cortinas, permitió que la luz del sol inundara la habitación y colocó unas flores junto a la mesa de noche.

Se detuvo junto a la cama de Terrence y posó la mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no despiertas, Terrence? ¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupados que estamos por ti? –Le susurro dulcemente, mientras que involuntariamente aparto unos mechones del duque, suavemente y lo observo, parecía que el recuperaba el color poco a poco, las ojeras ya no eran tan marcadas.

Sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su tutor.

-Perdóname – le pidió casi en un susurro –Si no hubiera sido por mí, nada te habría ocurrido.

Se irguió para secarse las lágrimas y soltó un grito de sorpresa, pues al levantar la mirada sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules que la miraban con fijeza.

-¡Terrence, estás despierto!

Él asintió y tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

-Te…perdono… - dijo con voz ronca –Pero ¿puedes decirme…quién eres?"

-No seas bromista, Terrence. –Dijo asustada aunque molesta pensando que tal vez de nuevo le estuviera jugando una broma

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuvimos un accidente…

Un doctor llegó para la ronda matinal y con sorpresa vio a Terrence despierto.

-¿Cómo se siente, su señoría?

-Bien. –Terrence lo miraba dudoso

-¿Sabe quién es?

-Mmmm…no…

-¿Sabe qué año es?

-N-no… – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

-¡No! ¡No! Ya no me haga tantas preguntas – pidió con desesperación.

El doctor miró a Candy con las cejas levantadas. La rubia sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

-No es posible – murmuró antes de desmayarse.

Terrence vio a la mujer rubia desplomarse hacia el suelo pero estaba demasiado confundido para siquiera intentar socorrerla.

Escuchó al médico llamar por una enfermera mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Casi enseguida aparecieron dos mujeres vestidas de blanco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó una voz masculina algo ronca.

Los ojos azules del duque se volvieron hacia la puerta para hallarse con el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad.

-¡Ha despertado! – exclamó Edwards sonriendo con alivio y acercándose a él.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Terrence alejándose hacia la orilla de su cama.

-Mi lord, ¿qué le sucede? –Edwards lo miro confundido y sorprendido

Un leve quejido se escuchó y todos volvieron el rostro hacia Candy que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

La joven abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Se ha desmayado… – empezó a decir el doctor antes que ella lo empujara a un lado y se pusiera de pie.

-Por favor Terrence, dime que estás bromeando – suplicó ella casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras miraba a Terrence, quien la miraba confundido

-Será mejor que se tranquilice, mi lady – dijo Edwards posando su mano sobre el hombro de una asustada Candy.

-¿Quién es Terrence? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Edwards tragó con dificultad al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, su rostro palideció bajo la mirada asustada del hombre amnésico.

Los doctores dieron un paso hacia la cama del enfermo e instintivamente él se levantó de la cama, sus rodillas flaqueando por un instante pero no lo suficiente para que se desplomara.

-Terrence, espera… – pidió Candy acercándose a él.

Alguien tenía que ayudarlo…y sentía que debía ser ella

-Su señoría, no debería levantarse – dijo una de las enfermeras con voz apacible.

-¡¿Por qué me llaman así?! – inquirió frunciendo.

-Es mejor que se recueste…así podremos explicarle – sugirió la segunda enfermera.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré hasta que expliquen lo que está sucediendo!

-Su señoría… – empezó a decir Edwards.

Los nervios de Terrence lo traicionaron y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, de inmediato Edwards no dudó en interponerse en su camino, el cuerpo del duque chocando con el suyo, los brazos del abogado sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Suélteme! –Terrence se debatía entre los brazos del abogado que trataba de retenerlo

-Debe tranquilarse, su señoría.

-¡Basta, deje de llamarme de esa manera!

Uno de los puños de Terrence se estrelló contra la mandíbula del abogado, enviándolo al suelo con un quejido.

Dio dos pasos más hacia la puerta cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, pero estas eran unas manos más tiernas y suaves, que no lo aprisionaron con brusquedad si no con toda la amabilidad y ternura del mundo.

-Debes detenerte – susurró una voz femenina, sus pasos trastabillando tras él – Sé que estás confundido pero debes confiar en nosotros…

El hombre se detuvo, sus ojos descendiendo hacia las manos que descansaban ahora sobre su pecho.

-No queremos hacerte daño –Continuó Candy –Vuelve a la cama, por favor.

No quería creerle pero algo en su corazón le decía que la mujer no mentía.

Candy sintió su rendición y lo dejó ir, él se volvió con lentitud hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Candy…. –Lo miro a los ojos y vio aquellos ojos azules llenos de confusión –Soy…soy tu esposa.

Las cejas oscuras del hombre se levantaron con sorpresa.

-¿Esposa? – repitió incrédulo.

Ella asintió en silencio y le ofreció la mano, tras un titubeo, Terrence la tomó y la siguió hasta la cama.

-No debes agitarte de esa manera –Dijo Candy cubriéndolo con una sábana.

-¿Por qué me llaman su señoría?

-Porque eres el Duque de Grandchester –Respondió ella llamando al doctor con una mirada –Él es Arthur McKinley, quien te ha estado cuidando.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

-Sufrió un fuerte golpe –Explicó el médico auscultándolo.

Candy se apartó del duque para acercarse a Edwards que contemplaba todo desde la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó ella.

-No imaginaba que tuviera tanta fuerza –Contestó algo avergonzado.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó Terrence observándolos.

-Él es Harold Edwards, tu abogado y administrador general.

-L-lo lamento –Se excusó el duque.

-No se preocupe…

-Quisiera que me dejaran un rato a solas con el duque –Pidió el galeno.

-Por supuesto –Contestó Edwards.

-Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitan –Sonrió Candy mirando a Terrence.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la joven se dejó caer en uno de las bancas del pasillo mientras empezaba a temblar.

Asustado, Edwards rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, Candy parecía a punto de desplomarse.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita?

-Tiene amnesia, ¿le parece poco? –Replicó ella asustada.

-Seguro es temporal.

-¡¿Cómo puede hablar con tanta calma?! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?

-Estaría más preocupado si no fueras su esposa.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Si no fueras su esposa, Lionel podría causarnos muchos problemas, Candy, pero tú eres la clave para que no lo deshereden por incapacidad.

La rubia tuvo ganas de golpear al abogado, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Acaso olvidaba que ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre? Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con fijeza.

 _"_ _¿Qué tal si no recupera nunca la memoria?"_ pensó molesta

-Usted parece no comprender que estoy comprometida con Anthony Brown, señor Edwards.

-Lo comprendo, Candy pero…

-¿Pero?

-No puedes dejar a Terrence hasta que recobre la memoria.

-¡¿Y si nunca la recupera?! ¡¿Qué pasara entonces?! –Exploto la rubia molesta y preocupada

-No creo que debas ser tan negativa.

-Esta farsa está llegando demasiado lejos, Edwards.

-Es necesaria, recuerde que debemos proteger a Terrence –Edwards la miro –Debes ser valiente, recuerda que ahora eres la Duquesa de Grandchester y Terrence necesita de ti."

Los dos guardaron silencio al escuchar las pisadas de una mujer, Eleonor Baker se acercó a ellos.

Pero al ver sus rostros, ella apresuró sus pasos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó asustada.

-Terrence ha recobrado el conocimiento – dijo Candy.

-¿Y? – preguntó conteniendo el aliento, temiendo que la respuesta fuera daño cerebral.

-Tiene amnesia – concluyó el abogado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la actriz. –Pensé lo peor

-La amnesia no es cualquier cosa.

-Pero…tal vez sea una oportunidad para mí – dijo llena de esperanza.

La puerta de la habitación de Terrence se abrió y el doctor salió al pasillo acompañado de las enfermeras.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Eleonor.

-Físicamente, muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿La amnesia? –Pregunto Candy esperanzada a que no fuera permanente o que haya sido un error

-No sé qué decirle, mi lady, recuerda cómo vestirse y como atarse las agujetas pero no recuerda nada de su vida….es como un lienzo en blanco."

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá así?

-No puedo estimar el tiempo, mi lady –El doctor se encogió de hombros –Puede ser un día, una semana, un mes o un año…o para siempre.

Edwards miro a Candy, quien sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo.

-Lamento no darle mejores noticias.

-¿Qué nos sugiere, doctor McKinley? – preguntó el abogado.

-Sugiero que lo reintroduzcan a su vida con lentitud, denle todo el tiempo necesario para que se ajuste nuevamente a su vida –Explico tranquilamente –Tendrán que tener mucha paciencia y mucho amor.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de rosado al sentir las miradas del médico y de Eleonor sobre ella.

La mujer tomó la mano de la joven y cruzó la puerta que la llevaría hacia su hijo.

-¿Cuántos días más deberá Terrence permanecer aquí, Dr. McKinley?

-Sólo esta noche. Mañana podrán llevárselo a casa.

El abogado asintió mientras pensaba en el desafío que se presentaba ante ellos.

Desde su cama, Terrence observó a las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar a su habitación.

Su mirada pareció detenerse en Eleonor y casi enseguida sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

-¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó a Candy, el tono de su voz denotando enojo.

-Terrence… – llamó la mujer reconociendo el malestar de su hijo.

-No se me acerque – ordenó el duque irguiéndose en la cama.

Ella es tu madre – explicó la joven acercándose al hombre.

-No…no tengo madre.

 _"_ _¡Esto es algo curioso! No recuerda nada de su vida, pero su sentimientos hacia Eleonor no se han perdido, ¿por qué?"_ pensaba la rubia

-Por supuesto que la tienes –Dijo Candy acercándose a él –No creerás que he velado sola por ti, ¿verdad?

-Pero yo… – se llevó la mano hacia el pecho –Algo me dice que no es mi madre.

-No digas eso – replicó ella.

Con un gesto de la mano, le pidió a la mujer que se acercara.

-¿En realidad eres mi madre?

-Siempre lo he sido"– dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tienen los mismos ojos – comentó Candy.

-¿Mis ojos son azules? – preguntó mirando a Eleonor.

-Azul zafiro –Dijo la rubia mostrándole un espejo.

Terrence contempló su reflejo con atención.

 _¡Qué extraño era ver su rostro como si fuera la primera vez!_

-¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó Candy.

-En lo apuesto que soy. –Dijo vanidosamente

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de las mujeres.

-Parece que no tuvieras amnesia después de todo –Rió Candy

-¿Madre? –Preguntó Terrence lleno de duda.

La actriz asintió, un sollozo escapando de su garganta.

El duque miró a su joven esposa con una interrogante.

-Ha estado muy preocupada por ti –Intentó explicar ella.

-Lo lamento –Se excusó Eleonor.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿No debería un hombre recordar a su madre?

-Ya tendrán tiempo…seguro la recordarás –Dijo Candy.

Terrence asintió y una sonrisa llenó el rostro de Eleonor.

La hora de la cena había transcurrido cuando Eleonor y Candy regresaron a la mansión de la Calle Bond, la rubia se excusó y se dirigió a su habitación seguida de su mucama.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta, la joven se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba a borbotones.

Asustada, Dorotly se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?

-Terrence ha despertado…

-¡Eso es bueno, señorita! ¿Por qué llora?

-Tiene amnesia, Dorotly –Dijo levantando su rostro lloroso – No tiene la menor idea de quién es…de quién soy yo…o de quien es Lionel.

-Por todos los cielos… -La mucama se llevó una mano a su boca ante la noticia

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto implica? No puedo dejarlo. –Exclamo la joven angustiada

 _"_ _Anthony…"_ era en todo lo que pensaba ella

-¡Oh señorita!

-¿Qué voy hacer? Anthony jamás me lo perdonará.

-El joven Anthony es muy bueno, estoy segura que comprenderá.

-No estoy tan segura, Dorotly –Dijo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que colgaba en una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello – ¿Cómo le explico que debo permanecer junto al hombre que tanto daño nos ha causado? ¿Y que ahora soy esposa de su enemigo?

Dorotly guardó silencio mientras Candy lloraba, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en sollozos.

 _"¿Cómo te lo explicare mi amado Anthony? ¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida que te tuviste que casar con el enemigo, el que tanto daño te ha causado? ¿Cómo explicarle que tienes que estar con él, que no lo puedes dejar? ¿Entenderás Anthony? ¿Comprenderás mis razones? ¡¿Porque tenía que pasar esto?!"_ pensaba mientras Dorotly le abrazaba para darle un poco de consuelo, rogando que el duque recuperara pronto la memoria.


	33. CAPITULO 33 ¿CANDY GRANDCHESTER? I

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Candy llegó al hospital, al parecer todos los periodistas se habían enterado de la recuperación de Terrence porque las calles estaban atiborradas de ellos.

Escoltada por un guardia de seguridad, la joven ingresó por un ascensor de carga. El abogado respiró aliviados al verlos llegar.

-Empezaba a preocuparme, Candy – le confesó.

-He dado mi palabra, señor Edwards.

La frialdad en su voz no pasó desapercibida para el abogado, pero inmediatamente el hombre bajó la mirada mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Candy lo observó sacar una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

-Es tu anillo de compromiso y tu argolla de matrimonio – dijo mostrándole las joyas, ambas en oro blanco – Son de la familia.

-Nunca las había visto. –Comento la joven observándolas

-Richard me pidió guardarlas hasta el día que Terrence se casara…y ese día llegó –Comento –Tu nombre y el suyo están grabados dentro.

-¿Debo usarlos?

-Por supuesto, Terrence ya tiene la suya.

-Usted piensa en todo, señor Edwards.

-Es mi trabajo, señorita y ahora entra mientras yo preparo todo para la salida de su señoría.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, el hombre desapareció por el pasillo, Candy tragó en seco al observar su mano; ese matrimonio falso empezaba a convertirse en algo muy verdadero.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

-Adelante – respondió Terrence.

Ella hizo girar el picaporte y entró con lentitud, su mirada buscando a su tutor sobre la cama pero él no se encontraba ahí.

Para su sorpresa, Terrence estaba de pie junto a la ventana; se veía saludable y elegante, su barba había sido afeitado y la pijama reemplazado por un traje oscuro a rayas.

Bertam la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y se excusó para dejarlos a solas.

-Te ves muy bien – comentó ella.

-Lo sé – dijo él volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres incorregible.

-Así dicen ¿Es todo ese alboroto por mí? – preguntó refiriéndose a la multitud de periodistas afuera.

-Eres un miembro muy importante de la realeza, Terrence.

Él se apartó de la ventana para caminar hacia ella, deteniéndose a tres pasos de distancia.

-¿En realidad eres mi esposa?

Candy esperaba la pregunta pero no la mirada que Terrence le daba a su figura.

-Así es – contestó ella un tanto indignada.

-Pareces una niña – dijo estudiándola – ¿Tenemos hijos?

-¡No!

-Por el tono de tu voz parece que te desagrada la idea.

-No es eso…es que...

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Candy? – la interrumpió.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Y yo?

-Veintiuno.

-¿Veintiuno? – Frunció – Somos muy jóvenes, ¿qué rayos hacemos casados? Y para ser francos, no creo que seas mi tipo.

El hombre hizo un gesto de fastidio y se alejó de ella para tomar asiento en un sillón cerca de la cama.

Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tenía ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo cuerno, pese a su amnesia seguía siendo el mismo irreverente.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, decidió tranquilizarse.

-Fue idea de tu padre.

-El famoso Duque de Grandchester.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago, simplemente no lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Nada en lo absoluto, parece que tuviera una neblina en mi cabeza

-Seguro empezarás a recordar una vez que lleguemos a casa.

-Casa… ¿nuestro nido de amor?

Terrence soltó una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de su esposa.

-Por el rubor de tus mejillas asumo que tenemos poco tiempo de casados – dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse nuevamente a ella.

-Me niego a seguir hablando contigo si continúas portándote como un truhan.

-¿Te niegas? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja –Es tu obligación hacerlo.

-¿Obligación? – fue el turno de ella de imitar su gesto.

-Eres mi esposa, ¿no?

-Esposa, no una de tus empleadas

-Eres un tanto respondona, Candy

-Simplemente soy una mujer con opiniones.

-¿Y nunca te meten en problemas?

-Algunas veces y eso fue lo que te cautivó de mi –Dijo ella mostrándole los anillos de su mano izquierda.

Terrence le mostró la suya.

-Tu nombre y el mío están inscritos pero no lo recuerdo.

-Nos casamos antes de tu accidente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Los ojos azules zafiros buscaron los verde esmeralda buscando respuesta y tal vez así esperar a que su neblina desapareciera, ella le sonrió amargamente ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

-Habíamos pasado la noche en una posada y camino a casa, se cayó un puente…. –Dijo la rubia omitiendo obvias partes –Tú caíste con violencia y te golpeaste la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?

-Te rescaté.

-¿Sabes nadar?

-¡Por supuesto!

-No es común.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El duque guardó silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-No te angusties, tienes razón, no es común, pero aprendí porque Richard insistió.

-¿Mi padre? –Pregunto confuso

-Él era mi tutor.

La sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Terrence.

-Te contaré más una vez que lleguemos a casa. –Añadió la rubia

-Dime algo, ¿realmente soy tan importante? – preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.

-Hace siglos que los Grandchester tienen una silla en la cámara de Lores.

-Imagino que el tapiz ha de estar muy desgastado.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Candy.

-Por lo visto soy gracioso – comentó Terrence agitando las cejas.

Ella estaba por responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de una patada violenta.

Candy contuvo la respiración al descubrir que era Lionel y empujándose en la punta de sus zapatos susurró al oído de Terrence.

-No creas en nada de lo que dice – le pidió ella.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla, ya que la joven armándose de valor, dio dos pasos hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lionel? No eres bienvenido.

-Tío Lionel – dijo lleno de enojo – Sólo vine a preguntar por el estado de salud de mi sobrino.

-Como verás, se encuentra en perfecto estado, ahora puedes retirarte – dijo mostrándole la puerta al hombre.

Lionel la miró con los ojos entornados, la ira latente en todo su cuerpo; su mano no perdió tiempo y se estrelló contra la mejilla de Candy.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Gritó Terrence cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo.

-Vamos sobrino, no me digas que en verdad te has enamorado de esta zorra.

-Mucho te agradeceré que no te refieras a mi esposa en esos términos…y si la vuelves a tocar, lo lamentarás.

El rostro de Lionel se llenó de incredulidad antes de soltar una risilla despectiva.

-Dime Candy, ¿Qué se siente haberte revolcado con el padre y ahora con el hijo?

-¡Cállate Lionel! –Candy lo miro furiosa ante sus venenosas palabras

-Eres más astuta de lo que imaginé, me tenías convencido de tu amor por Brown…pero veo que las joyas de los Grandchester son más atractivas –Comentó señalando su anillo de matrimonio –Y tú, sobrino, nunca imaginé que fueras tan estúpido.

-Una palabra más y le rompo la boca –Amenazó Terrence, avanzando un paso hacia el

Lionel lo miró burlonamente.

-Por lo visto te has recuperado maravillosamente, me imagino que se debe a los cuidados de tu mujer.

El hombre los rodeó como si fueran una presa y les dio una mirada amenazadora antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Tú, bastardo y la zorra me las pagarán –Les prometió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Candy no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio.

 _"_ _Lionel no sabe de la amnesia de Terrence"_ pensó aliviada

-¿Quién era él? –Preguntó Terrence.

-El hermano de tu padre, él esperaba heredar pero fuiste tú."

-¿Por qué lo haría? Es lógico que el hijo herede al padre.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar –Dijo ella –Es mejor que nos marchemos.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te acostabas con mi padre?

-¡Por supuesto que no! No debes creer nada de lo que salga de la boca de Lionel.

-De acuerdo.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo, además hay algo en su mirada que me hace desconfiar…

Sorpresivamente, los dedos de Terrence asieron la barbilla de la rubia.

-Sin embargo, siento que puedo creer en la tuya –Dijo mirando a sus ojos – No tengo recuerdos de ti ni de mí y no sé qué promesas te habré hecho en el pasado pero voy a prometerte algo, Candy… -Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino mientras los ojos azules la escudriñaban- …nunca permitiré que te lastimen porque…"

 _"¡Oh por todos los cielos!"_ pensó ella agitada _"¿Qué me va a decir? Se está portando tan amablemente, tan caballeroso, tan protector…"_

Terrence la miraba gentilmente

-Porque…es mi obligación ¿verdad?" – Siguió él con naturalidad – Eso es lo que hacen los esposos, cuidar a sus mujeres.

-Claro…eso hacen –Dijo en voz baja, extrañada ante la desilusión que sentía.

-¿Me amas, Candy? –Preguntó mirándola aún a los ojos.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?! Ahora ¿Qué debo responder?, no lo amo, pero no…puedo decirle eso… ¿Qué debo decirle? ¡Oh Terrence! ¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? Nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación..."_ pensaba angustiada tratando de encontrar una excusa para evitar dar respuesta a la pregunta de él.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta nuevamente se abrió y entro Edwards, que los desconcertó y se apartaron con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien? Acabo de ver a Lionel en el pasillo.

-Estamos bien. –Respondió rápidamente la rubia

El abogado comprendió que Lionel no había descubierto el estado de Terrence.

-¡Lo siento! Debió sobornar a uno de los empleados si logró llegar hasta aquí –Se disculpo mirando a Candy –Habíamos prohibido su entrada."

-Todo está bien, Edwards – le aseguró Terrence – ¿podemos irnos?

-Por supuesto pero debo advertirle, su señoría, que la prensa lo espera.

-¿Cuál es su interés en mí?

-Es joven, apuesto y millonario, su señoría, y sobrevivió a un accidente bastante grave y además, querrán saber sobre su matrimonio.

El rostro de Candy palideció instantáneamente.

-¿Mi matrimonio?

-Se casaron en secreto, su señoría, pero ya es hora que lo anuncien al mundo, por lo que deben consolidarse como pareja frente a la sociedad –Comento el abogado viendo a la rubia quien se había puesto pálida ante aquella noticia, quien parada tras Terrence, meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa pero el abogado la ignoraba.

-De acuerdo, hay que terminar con esto de una vez, Edwards.

-Sugiero que ofrezca el brazo a su esposa, mi lord.

-Por supuesto…

Sin mucha galantería Terrence hizo lo que el abogado recomendaba.

Candy se asió de él con renuencia.

-Recuerden sonreír – recomendó el hombre.

En silencio caminaron hacia la puerta y apenas los guardias de seguridad abrieron la puerta, los periodistas cayeron sobre ellos, preguntas a voz en cuello, flashes disparados sobre ellos.

Terrence se detuvo junto a su coche y se volvió hacia la prensa.

-Puesto que parecen tan interesados en mí, responderé algunas de sus preguntas –Dijo el duque sorprendiendo a todos.

Candy tuvo deseos de abordar el coche pero Terrence no la soltaba.

-¿Cómo se siente, su señoría? –Pregunto uno de los reporteros

-Como si tuviera quince años.

-No está tan lejos de la verdad – replicó uno de ellos.

-Ahora que ha recuperado la salud, ¿ocupará su silla en la Cámara?

-Supongo que si… – contestó con vaguedad.

-Y díganos, ¿Quién es la joven que lleva del brazo?

-Mi esposa. –Respondió con naturalidad

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos pero fue muy breve, ya que casi enseguida volvieron a disparar los flashes y las preguntas.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-¿Cuándo se casaron?

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

Todos trataban de preguntar y de captar las mejores fotos de la pareja Grandchester.

-Su nombre es Candy, Duquesa de Grandchester –Respondió Terrence con calma –Prometo que en otra ocasión responderé a sus preguntas, ya que como imaginaran que estoy muy cansado y como comprenderán deseo ir a descansar

El duque se volvió para subir al coche cuando los escuchó pedir un beso.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, miró a Candy.

-Démosle lo que quieren, pecosa.

Antes que pudiera responder, los brazos de Terrence rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, los labios masculinos cubriendo los suyos.

-Buenas tardes, señores –Dijo el duque ayudando a la rubia a subir al coche.

Visiblemente perturbada, Candy ocupó el asiento junto a la ventana mientras los periodistas chiflaban y silbaban.

Terrence no tardó en subir junto a ella mientras que Edwards se quedaba para encarar todas las preguntas de la prensa.

-¡Caray, que divertido fue eso! –Comentó Terrence sonriendo – ¡Debería ser actor!

-Lo hicieron muy bien –Contestó Bertam – Estoy seguro que Edwards les dirá lo que necesitan saber.

-Supongo que no hablarán de mi amnesia…

-Nadie necesita saber más de lo necesario, su señoría y no creo que los molesten por un tiempo y eso le dará tiempo para recuperarse.

-Estoy seguro que Candy me ayudará, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto – murmuró llevándose la mano hacia el pecho.

 _"_ _Perdóname Anthony"_ pensó arrepentida por aquel beso _"¿Qué fue ese extraño cosquilleo que sentí…? No que estoy pensando… ¿porque lo sentí? ¿Porque…ese beso?... ¿qué me pasa?..."_ pensaba mientras el automóvil avanzaba por el camino, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, confundida por todas esas nuevas emociones que sintió cuando la beso Terrence.


	34. CAPITULO 34 ¿CANDY GRANDCHESTER? II

Candy fingió dormir la mayor parte del camino, que se le hizo interminable, mientras tanto Bertam y Terrence conversaban como viejos amigos y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando al tomar la última curva, la bandera de los Grandchester ondeaba desde la torre.

-Llegamos por fin –Comento Candy, viendo la cara de confusión de Terrence, le aclaro –Ese es tu castillo

-¿Mi castillo? - repitió.

-Es muy antiguo pero muy moderno y tiene todas las facilidades de las casas nuevas, además tu padre ordenó una remodelación antes…

Ella detuvo sus palabras con un temblor de voz.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su tutor y el recuerdo causó una punzada en su corazón.

-¿Qué falleciera? – completó Terrence.

-Así es.

-¿Estaba con él cuando sucedió?

-No, estabas de viaje.

-¿Dónde?

-No estoy segura, porque tú eres muy reservado con tus asuntos – replicó ella.

-¿Lo soy? ¿Incluso contigo?

-Incluso conmigo.

Bertam se detuvo junto a la puerta principal, los criados de la propiedad enfilados ordenadamente para darles la bienvenida.

Terrence los saludó antes de seguir a Candy al castillo, pero los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar a su alrededor y observar las armaduras y armas antiguas que decoraban el lugar.

-Todas son auténticas – comentó Candy – Y pertenecieron a los hombres cuyos retratos puedes ver en esa pared.

-¿Es mi padre alguno de ellos?

-El retrato de Sir Richard pende en el salón familiar.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Por supuesto, vamos ven – le pidió ella.

Avanzaron por un pasillo y Bertam, que los seguía a corta distancia, abrió la puerta del salón. Con sorpresa, hallaron a Eleonor esperándolos.

-Han llegado – comentó emocionada.

Candy se percató que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

-Mejor que ayer – dijo recibiendo el beso en la mejilla que ella le ofrecía.

Los ojos azules del duque se posaron en un retrato que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

-¿Es él?

-Lo es – dijo Eleonor visiblemente emocionada.

-No nos parecemos mucho – comentó escudriñando la pintura.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿En qué si se puede saber?

-Soy tu madre, sé de lo que hablo.

-La misma nariz…la misma barbilla…los pómulos altos – intervino Candy.

-Por lo visto me has mirado con atención, ¿eh?

La joven lo miró con una expresión en blanco.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué pretende decirme con ese comentario?!"_ pensó la joven

Terrence se rió.

-No me mires así, sólo bromeaba.

-Bonita broma – contestó molesta.

-No tendría nada de raro, están casados- comentó Eleonor -"Me parece que estás un poco pálido, hijo ¿Por qué no descansas antes de almorzar?

-Quizás deba hacerlo.

-Bertam, por favor lleva a su señoría a la habitación ducal – pidió Candy.

-Por supuesto.

Terrence besó la mejilla de su madre antes de tomar la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que haces por mí – contestó antes de abandonar el salón.

La joven aún lo seguía con la mirada cuando los brazos de Eleonor la rodearon.

-Gracias.

-No sé lo que me agradecen, Eleonor.

-El cuidado que tienes de mi hijo…eres una buena mujer, Candy.

La rubia se sintió más culpable que nunca.

 _"_ _¿Qué pensaría Eleonor si supiera que todo lo que ella veía era una mentira?"_ pensó preocupada por lo que pasaría cuando se supiera la verdad.

-Sé que no debo alegrarme de lo sucedido pero no puedo dejar de pensar que el accidente fue una fortuna, ya que me ha dado una nueva oportunidad con mi hijo.

-Creo que siempre la tuvo, Eleonor.

-Eso no es verdad, tú presenciaste el comportamiento de Terrence aquella vez que nos volvimos a ver

-No hablemos de eso, ahorita ya no tiene caso, mejor procuremos que este tiempo sea para que vuelvan a conocerse sin esas heridas del pasado.

-Haré todo lo posible por ganarme su amor, no puedo volver a perderlo.

-No podemos perderlo – se dijo Candy en voz baja.

.

.

.

Edwards suspiró con cansancio al llegar a su casa, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Lionel tras él.

-¿En qué puedo servirte, Lionel?

-No me trago la historia del matrimonio, Edwards.

-Lo lamento por usted.

-¡Ese matrimonio es una farsa!

El abogado abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al hermano menor de Richard.

En silencio se dirigieron hacia el estudio y Edwards le sirvió un vaso de whiskey al hombre.

-¡¿Qué clase de patraña es esta?!

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Escuché todo lo que le dijo a la prensa ¿Intenta convencerme que Terrence y Candy se casaron de mutuo acuerdo?

-Es la verdad.

-¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Candy no pudo casarse con Terrence!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque se aborrecen! ¿Acaso cree que no me enteré del incidente en la estación del tren? Ella estaba por huir con Anthony Brown a Escocia.

-Es joven –Edwards le comento tranquilamente, lo cual provocaba más el enojo de Lionel –A esa edad los sentimientos pueden cambiar a una velocidad inesperada."

-¡Están mintiendo! ¡Exijo ver el acta de matrimonio! ¡Ahora!

-Como guste – dijo abriendo una carpeta con archivos y mostrándole una copia.

Lionel prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos, cuando comenzó a leerlo sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mientras lo leía.

-¿Se casaron justo antes del accidente? – Preguntó lleno de desconfianza – ¡Que casualidad!

-¿Verdad que sí? –Replico el abogado inocentemente

-¡No sea cínico! Hay algo que no encaja…y voy a descubrir qué es.

-No pierda más su tiempo, ya que no hay nada que descubrir

-¡No le creo! – Dijo arrojando el certificado al suelo – ¿Cuánto le están pagando por mentir?

-¿Por qué no se da por vencido, Lionel? Terrence es el heredero y Candy es su esposa y no hay nada más que discutir.

Lionel lo miró con tanto odio que Edwards se preparó para protegerse de un posible puño en el rostro.

-Nos veremos en corte, Edwards, téngalo por seguro –Fue la última amenaza del hermano de Richard.

Una vez a solas, el abogado se dejó caer en una silla mientras contemplaba el acta de matrimonio.

La firma de Terrence era prácticamente perfecta, los testigos jamás lo delatarían y él tenía una reputación que valía oro. ¿Quién pondría en tela de duda su palabra?

-Logramos lo que anhelabas, Richard –Dijo silenciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar pero cerca de la media noche, Candy decidió levantarse.

Llevaba más de dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño pero sus preocupaciones la agobiaban más que el cansancio.

Se llevó la mano hacia la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y palpó el anillo que Anthony le había regalado ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que lo que había hecho fue por lealtad a Sir Richard?

Se dirigió hacia su armario y abrió el cajón donde mantenía sus cosas preciadas y releyó la carta que su tutor le había dejado.

Richard le había pedido cuidar del legado de los Grandchester y ella había prometido hacerlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que la había rescatado de la orfandad.

Con un gesto de pesar, se llevó las manos hacia el cuello y se quitó la cadena para guardarla junto a la carta.

Sintiéndose abrumada salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la habitación ducal; tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de las cosas que pertenecieron al hombre que casi había sido su padre.

Abrió la puerta y una brisa fresca le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Acostumbras entrar sin tocar? – preguntó Terrence volviéndose desde el balcón.

Candy se insultó mentalmente.

-Discúlpame, yo…olvidé que estabas aquí.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

Candy asintió, observando las cortinas levantarse con el viento.

-Hace demasiado frío.

-Quería oler las rosas – dijo Terrence mirando hacia el jardín.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana, estuviste muy enfermo y esta brisa puede hacerte daño –Repuso ella cerrando los ventanales.

Él la miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Eres una mujer de acción, ¿cierto?

-Hago lo que debe hacerse –Contestó ella dando la vuelta para alejarse pero deteniéndose al contemplar el desarreglo de la habitación – ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Buscando cosas de mi vida –Explicó él.

-¿Por eso desordenaste los cajones y descolgaste los retratos?

-Quería ver lo que podía encontrar –Dijo encogiéndose de hombres –Es difícil no tener idea de quién eres.

Los ojos verdes de Candy mostraron sorpresa al descubrir la caja fuerte empotrada en la pared.

-No sabía que eso estaba ahí –Comentó la joven.

-Asumo que es donde mi padre guardaba sus cosas personales. ¿Conoces la combinación?

-Te dije que no sabía que estaba ahí.

-Es verdad. ¿Tal vez Edwards?

-Puede ser – ella se volvió hacia Terrence – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien…pero con una extraña urgencia de fumar un cigarrillo, ¿tienes uno?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría, ya te he dicho que no me gusta el olor.

-¿Es por eso que no duermes conmigo?

Ni un disparo en la noche la habría sorprendido tanto como la pregunta de Terrence, mientras el duque se acercó a ella con cautela.

Tenía la impresión que ella estaba a punto de huir de su presencia.

-¿Has venido a mí? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? –Dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! –Dijo soltando su mano de golpe.

-Actúas como si te hubiera insultado, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, Candy, si te parece mejor, puedo buscarte yo.

-¡Estás loco! – Dijo ella – ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Estamos casados, después de todo.

 _"_ _¡Claro! Su argumento es razonable y lógico"_ pensó Candy llena de pánico –Es que…es que…¡estuviste muy enfermo! No puedes pretender que… –Balbuceó nerviosa –Además…¡no me recuerdas!

Terrence la miró con intensidad, analizando sus palabras, intentando entender su reacción, mientras que ella lo miraba con ojos visiblemente asustados.

 _"_ _¿Seria acaso que….podría haberla lastimado en algún momento_?" Se preguntó el duque. –Sabes Candy, comienzo a sentirme muy cansado, creo que es mejor que me recueste

-¡Sí, claro! –Contestó ella aliviada –No te preocupes por el desorden, le diré a Bertam que lo arregle todo.

-Obviamente – Respondió con arrogancia –Oye…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué Lionel me llamó bastardo? ¿Lo soy?

-Prometiste no creer en ninguna de sus palabras, Terrence –Replico tranquilamente –Y no, no lo eres…habla con Eleonor, ya que ella es la más indicada para contarte la historia.

-Hablaré con ella.

-Que tengas buena noche.

-También tú, Candy.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación sin percatarse que Terrence la observaba con atención.

La bata de seda que ella llevaba no disimulaba para nada sus encantos.

-Muy Pecosa…pero verdaderamente muy hermosa –Se dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

.

.

.

Anthony miró su reloj con impaciencia, _"¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos en esta estación?"_ pensó molesto

Parecía tardarse más de lo acostumbrado, tanto, que la mayoría de los pasajeros habían descendido para estirar las piernas.

El mayordomo encargado del vagón privado de los Andrey se acercó y le sirvió una taza de té.

-Gracias – contestó tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Buen día.

El joven contuvo las ganas de levantarse y huir al notar que era Elisa quien entraba al desayunador.

-Buen día –Respondió él.

-¿No has bajado a la estación?

-No tengo ganas.

-¿Si? Pues yo lo hice y te compré el diario y estoy segura de que te gustara estar bien informado –Dijo posándolo sobre la mesa.

Los ojos claros del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y Elisa sonrió llena de satisfacción.

-Terrence, Duque de Grandchester contrae matrimonio –Leyó sorprendido

 _"_ _¡No es posible, esto es imposible, no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué Candy….porque?! ¡¿Qué paso?!"_ pensó molesto

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **me disculpo por la tardanza pero aqui sigo y no dejare ninguno de mis fics y menos esta la cual me dieron el honor de darle un final, disculpenme**_

 _ **pero aqui sigo espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	35. CAPITULO 35 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 1

Anthony no podía creer lo que miraba en aquel periódico, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ni tampoco se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ver.

-No puede ser –Murmuro y Elisa solo sonrió al ver la reacción del rubio

No era sólo el titular lo que causó aquella reacción del joven, al fin y al cabo, Terrence podía casarse cuando quisiera pero no con su prometida; y la joven que besaba en la foto era indiscutiblemente Candy.

-Te lo dije –Repuso la pelirroja llena de satisfacción.

-Cállate –Murmuró aún perplejo.

-Se casaron a los pocos días que llegamos a Escocia…por lo visto su amor no pudo soportar tu ausencia…

-Elisa…

-…y se consoló en los brazos de Terrence.

-¡He dicho que te calles! – dijo estrellando las palmas de su mano sobre la mesa, la taza de té volcándose.

El tren pitó tres veces y a los pocos minutos empezó a moverse.

Anthony permanecía congelado junto a la mesa, sus ojos leyendo el reportaje sobre Terrence y Candy.

 _"_ _Esto no puede ser posible_ " pensaba molesto _"Candy no pudo haberme mentido….Elisa no podía tener razón en nada de lo que dijo….pero…"_ molesto volvió a ver el periódico que reposaba frente a él.

Candy White se había convertido en la Duquesa de Grandchester, los brazos de Terrence rodeaban su cintura y la besaban posesivamente.

-No puede ser… – dijo una voz tras de él.

Anthony se volvió para percatarse que Archi y Annie contemplaban el periódico con igual estupor.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del camino Anthony permaneció callado e inmóvil, su mirada fija en el cristal, Archie lo miraba sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto y disgustado, sus cejas fruncidas lo delataban.

-No puede ser cierto – murmuró ella aún acongojada por la noticia.

-Mira la foto – contestó él molesto –Ese beso es demasiado real.

-Pero Candy ama a Anthony, lo más seguro es que Grandchester debe haberla obligado…o amenazado.

-¿Me creen ahora? Les dije que ella era una interesada –Comentó la pelirroja inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Albert permanecía la margen de la conversación pero prestaba atención a su conversación.

Le era difícil creer que Elisa Leagan tuviera razón después de todas las buenas referencias que había recibido sobre Candy. ¿Acaso su sobrino estaba equivocado sobre ella?

-No sería el primero… – Se dijo Albert –El amor los vuelve ciegos.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, ya que por lo regular cuando se trataba del amor siempre lo consideraba como algo que ocurría a los demás y no a él.

 _"_ _¿Hace cuan lejano esta eso de mí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me enamore?"_

El silbato anunciando la llegada a la estación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Anthony que no dudó en ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta del vagón.

-¡Espera! –Lo llamó Archi.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el tren aminoró la velocidad lo suficiente para que el hombre rubio se bajará del tren aún en movimiento.

Sin perder el equilibrio, Anthony cayó sobre la plataforma ante la mirada atónita de las personas que esperaban en el andén y a paso veloz se encaminó hacia la calle donde lo aguardaba el coche de la familia.

El chofer se tocó la gorra en señal de saludo hacia su patrón.

-Dame las llaves.

-¿Cómo dijo? –Repitió el hombre azorado.

-¡Dame las llaves!

El chofer no dudó en lanzar las llaves al aire hacia Anthony, que las pescó al vuelo y tomó asiento tras el volante.

Con ojos muy abiertos observó a su joven amo arrancar con gran velocidad, sonando el claxon como advertencia para que se apartaran de su camino.

 _"_ _! Debo averiguar!…. ¡¿porque?!"_ pensó mientras manejaba velozmente hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

Sentados en la terraza, Eleonor y Terrence guardaron silencio; ella acababa de relatarle al hombre la historia de su vida.

El hombre no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar pero no resistía ver a su madre llorar, por lo que posó su mano sobre la de ella con gentileza.

-No llores más, madre.

-¿Me crees?

-¿Hay motivo para que no lo haga?

-Pensabas que te abandoné.

-No recuerdo lo que pensaba.

-Cometí un error cuando fuiste por mi –Dijo con voz quebrantada –Te pedí marcharte.

-Supongo que te asustaste.

-Y cuando regresé a Londres, me rechazaste… –Continuó llorando.

-Madre –Dijo apretando su mano –Olvida eso ya.

-Pero…

-Mi pasado se ha ido –Dijo gesticulando con la mano –Lo único que tengo es mi presente…y si eso te incluye a ti, creo que seré muy afortunado.

Eleonor dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras Terrence sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y tragó con dificultad.

-Por favor, no llores más…mamá.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó ella.

-¿Sabes? Hallé una foto tuya en la habitación ducal, creo que mi padre nunca dejó de pensar en ti.

-Tampoco yo…

-¿A pesar de?

-Lo amé como sólo se ama una vez en la vida.

-Suena impresionante.

-Espero que tú y Candy puedan compartir lo mismo.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Terrence.

-¿Por qué te ríes, hijo?

-No creo que la señorita pecas y yo tengamos algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Candy es muy dulce y si te casaste con ella…

-Creo que fue deseo de mi padre que lo hiciéramos.

-¿No sientes afecto por ella?

-Disculpen la interrupción –Dijo Bertam el umbral de la puerta –Señora Eleonor tiene una llamada de Londres.

-Gracias –Dijo poniéndose en pie –Hijo, discúlpame.

-Por supuesto –Repuso poniéndose en pie.

Una vez a solas, Terrence dio unos pasos hacia el balcón para recostarse en la baranda.

La última pregunta de Eleonor se repetía en su mente.

 _"_ _¿Realmente siento algo por Candy?...la verdad es que es muy atractiva…es hermosa, sus ojos, su hermoso cabello…toda ella pero…. ¿Es esto cariño?"_

.

.

.

Una canasta llena de rosas reposaba a los pies de Candy, quien podaba cuidadosamente su jardín.

El sol brillaba sobre la cabeza rubia de Candy, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la frente y lamentó no llevar un sombrero sobre la cabeza; seguro que sus pecas se multiplicarían.

 _"Seguro que Terrence se burlará de mi"_ – pensó ella poniéndose en pie.

A pesar de la amnesia, el carácter de Terrence brotaba a borbotones y ella era el blanco de sus bromas, particularmente sus pecas.

-Es un majadero. –Dijo en voz alta pero en ese momento se distrajo al escuchar las voces de los trabajadores, por lo que se volvió hacia la reja para ver a quien saludaban.

Candy deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies, pues el coche de los Andrey franqueó la entrada y después de detenerse abruptamente, Anthony descendió inmediatamente una vez que el coche se detuvo.

Casi de inmediato se volvió hacia el jardín, su mirada encontrándose con la de Candy, era como si su corazón le hubiera dicho que ella estaba ahí.

La joven lo miraba estupefacta. Anthony avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo frente a él.

-Dime que no es verdad –Demandó tomándola por los hombros.

-An-Anthony –Logró balbucear.

-Dime que no te casaste con Grandchester.

Ojos color cielo la miraban casi suplicantes pero Candy lo miraba sin decir palabra. Anthony estrujó sus hombros, su desesperación latente en las manos.

-¡Habla! ¡Di algo! –La zarandeo levemente

-Este no es lugar para hablar –Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo -¡Debes irte!

-¡¿Por qué te casaste con Grandchester?!

Candy quería decirle toda la verdad pero por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Terrence aproximándose.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

-¿Has dejado de amarme? Dímelo.

-¡Ya no te amo! ¡Vete! -Susurró ella desesperadamente, empujándolo.

Anthony logró asir la mano izquierda de Candy, su mirada recayendo en el diamante de su argolla de matrimonio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

La joven se sobresaltó y retiró su mano con rapidez del agarre de Anthony, con angustia observó el apuesto rostro del rubio descomponerse de rabia, su cuerpo empezando a estremecerse.

-¡Anthony, no! –Pidió ella.

Sus palabras llegaron demasiado tarde, ya que de inmediato el puño del joven conectó con la quijada de Terrence.

El duque se llevó la mano a la barbilla y la movió un poco antes de volverse hacia el intruso.

-Esa fue gratis, niño, pero para la próxima te costará –Le advirtió.

-Con gusto –Replicó Anthony cerrando los puños y avanzando hacia él.

Candy no dudó en interponerse en su camino, escudando a Terrence.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a mi esposo?

El joven la miró lleno de incredulidad. Su dulce Candy no podía hablarle de ese modo.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido!

Terrence no dudó en rodear la cintura de la joven con su brazo.

-Agradezco mucho que me defiendas, amor, pero en realidad, me gustaría saber qué es lo que hice para hacer enfadar a este niño. –Pregunto mientras sonreía burlonamente

-No te hagas el tonto, Grandchester, sabes lo que has hecho –Dijo tratando de ignorar el gesto posesivo del duque.

-Es obvio que me conoces pero no puedo decir lo mismo…

-Es Anthony Brown, nuestro vecino –Comentó Candy ignorando la mirada de dolor en el rostro de su prometido.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Acaso te he ofendido? ¿Te robé algo? –Terrence tenía su hermoso rostro lleno de confusión, Candy deseaba que todo se acabara rápido para no tener que decirle la verdad a Terrence pero…

-¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido! –Estalló Anthony.

Terrence lo miró con enfado.

-Intenté ser hospitalario pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no me agrada tu actitud.

-No me iré hasta hablar con Candy.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –Dijo ella escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Terrence.

-¿Escuchaste? Candy no quiere hablar contigo, así que será mejor que te vayas.

Anthony sintió la sangre irse a sus pies, por lo que apretando los puños con rabia, soltó una exclamación antes de dar media vuelta.

Candy lo vio subirse al auto y tuvo deseos de correr tras de él pero sabía que estaba prohibido.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué acaba de suceder? –Dijo Terrence cuando el coche salió de la propiedad.

Candy le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba para recoger la canasta de rosas, su cerebro elucubrando explicaciones.

-Anthony es nuestro vecino…y el que nos dio estas rosas.

-Su trato hacia ti es bastante familiar.

-Nos conocemos desde niños.

-Me dio la impresión que te considera más que una vecina…

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¿Me equivoco? –Repuso levantando una ceja.

-Nunca la he dado más que mi amistad –Musitó.

-¿Nunca? Nadie se comporta de esa manera a menos que…

-Me ofendes –Dijo volviéndose a él con la canasta entre los brazos –Permiso.

Apenas logró dar dos pasos hacia la casa cuando el brazo de Terrence la sujetó con fuerza.

-Responde a mi pregunta –Dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-Suéltame –Respondió ella con firmeza.

-¿Qué ocultas?

-He dicho que me sueltes.

-Te hice una pregunta, Candy.

-¡Basta! –Dijo soltando la canasta al intentar soltarse de Terrence.

-Eres mi mujer y espero que me respondas cuando te hago una pregunta.

-¡No! Y menos cuando te comportas como un… ¡cavernícola!

Ella volvió a debatirse pero Terrence la asió por los brazos.

-¡Me lastimas!

-Quiero una respuesta.

Los dos se miraron con fijeza, en silencio, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

Después de unos instantes finalmente, Terrence la soltó

-Eres muy testaruda, Candy.

La única respuesta que recibió fue silencio; ella se había apresurado hacia la casa.

Terrence soltó un improperio y avanzó hacia las caballerizas mientras pensaba en la mirada de profundo desprecio que Candy le había dado antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué rayos me sucedió? –Se preguntó.

Se había comportado como lo haría una buena esposa pero algo le decía que no era completamente sincera, como si algo la atara a Anthony.

Podría estar amnésico pero nadie le iba hacer cambiar la idea que ese hombre estaba interesado en Candy.

 _"_ _¿Anthony Brown? Me suena pero… ¿Dónde lo escuche?... ¿dónde?"_ pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que….

Con un chasquido de dedos recordó que Lionel lo había mencionado. _"Me tenías convencido de tu amor por Brown."_

-¿Ella y Anthony? –Susurro

Pero entonces si era así, ¿cómo es que ellos habían terminado casados? Terrence no se imaginaba como la clase de hombre que se casaba por conveniencia o por obligación…

 _"_ _¿Me casé por amor?"_ se preguntó preocupado.


	36. CAPITULO 36 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 2

Candy e encontraba sobre su lecho, llorando desconsoladamente, la mucama ingreso al lugar y se acercó preocupada por su joven ama, para saber que ocurría.

-Señorita Candy, ¿qué le ocurre? –Preguntó Dorotly llena de angustia, Candy no respondió por lo que ella volvió a preguntar -¿Qué ocurrió señorita?

Hipando, Candy levantó el rostro y miró a su mucama.

-Anthony…él estuvo aquí…

-¿Ya regresó?

Ella asintió mientras apartaba lágrimas de su mejilla – ¡Ya lo sabe! Vino a preguntarme si era cierto… ¡y yo lo eché!

-¿Lo echó?

-Terrence estaba cerca, por lo que le pedí a Anthony que se fuera…pero no se iba y…no tuve otra opción más que decirle que ya no lo amo."

Dorotly apretó las manos en un gesto de angustia.

-¡Me odia! Lo vi en sus ojos, antes de marcharse, ¡me odia!

-Oh señorita…no puede ser tan malo.

-¡Yo quería decírselo! Quería explicarle todo pero no pude –Abruptamente se puso de pie – ¡Debo ir a Lakewood!

-Tranquilícese, señorita, no puede hacer eso. –Dorotly la tomo de la mano intentando que volviera a sentarse

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque usted es una mujer casada, por lo tanto ya no puede andar sola por ahí y menos en la propiedad de un hombre soltero.

-¡No me importa, Dorotly! ¡Debo verlo!

-¡No! ¡No lo hará!

Candy se sorprendió al sentir que su mucama la tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

-Lo siento, señorita –Dijo soltándola –Sé que no tengo derecho pero…no puedo permitir que cometa una locura, adema el duque y su madre la esperan para que tomen el almuerzo y no puede faltar.

-Dorotly…

-Ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con el joven Anthony, si él es tan inteligente como todos creemos, le permitirá explicarse y comprenderá lo ocurrido –Candy solo la miraba triste mientras las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas –Por favor, señorita, espere un poco, deje que las cosas se calmen.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la rubia asintió.

-¿Promete darle un par de días? Incluso yo la acompañaré si lo desea, señorita.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas tal vez sea mejor, no te preocupes, esperaré.

.

.

.

Los empleados de la mansión Andrey abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el auto de la familia acercarse a la entrada principal a gran velocidad.

Tal parecía que no iba a detenerse pero lo hizo a pocos metros de la entrada pero en vez de suspirar con alivio corrieron a sus puestos de trabajo al ver el rostro de Anthony.

El joven Brown azotó la puerta con furia pero curiosamente rebotó golpeándolo, Anthony se volvió para tomar la puerta con la mano y estrellarla repetidamente para cerrarla.

-¡Se ha casado con Grandchester! ¡No puedo creerlo! –Grito furioso

Recordó el rostro de horror de Candy al verlo llegar a la propiedad, las palabras tan dolorosas que le había dicho…

 _"Ya no te amo"_ –La voz de la joven diciendo estas palabras resonaron una y otra vez como tratando de convencerlo de lo que había dicho.

Anthony sintió una punzada en el corazón, que por un instante lo hizo encorvarse, antes de arremeter con su puño contra el auto.

 _"¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a mi esposo?"_

La escena de Candy interponiéndose entre él y Terrence, el brazo del duque rodeando la cintura de la joven, el rostro de Candy escondido en el hombro de su…esposo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar de amarlo? ¿Cómo pudo reemplazarlo con Grandchester?

-¡No! –Gritó lleno de desesperación.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás y lo halaron del auto.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo reconociendo la voz de Albert.

-¡Hijo! ¡Basta ya!

-¡Que me sueltes!

Anthony logró darle un codazo a su tío pero él no lo soltó, sino todo lo contrario, él le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre.

El joven se debatió cual león herido pero Albert no retrocedía.

-Cálmate Tony, no puede ser tan malo.

-¿No? ¿No te parece malo que tu prometida se case con otro?

El jefe de la familia escuchó la voz de Anthony quebrantarse.

-Todo estará bien, Tony –Le dijo antes de soltarlo.

-No lo creo –Murmuró antes de apresurarse a entrar a la mansión.

Albert lo siguió a corta distancia; los dos entraron al salón familiar y el hombre mayor sirvió sendos vasos de whiskey.

-Entonces es verdad…

-Lo llamó 'mi esposo'…y me pidió respetarlo.

-Por lo que me has contado de ustedes, debe haber una explicación lógica.

-Ya no me ama, ella misma me lo dijo…y me echó de la propiedad.

-¿La estará obligando? Dijiste que Grandchester era un mal tipo.

-Empiezo a tener mis dudas y tú las tendrías si hubieras visto como ella lo protegía.

-¿Protegía?

-Lo golpee en el mentón.

Albert guardó silencio y su mirada recayó en los nudillos sangrantes de su sobrino.

-Será mejor que te revisen esa mano, podrías tener una fractura.

-No está rota –Contestó flexionando los dedos –Sólo necesito limpiarla y vendarla, por lo menos eso aprendí en la escuela…es obvio que no sé nada de mujeres.

-Anthony…

-Debí sospecharlo, ya tenía tiempo que no respondía a mis telegramas…o tal vez debí regresar antes.

-No te culpes, sobrino.

-¿Qué otra explicación hay para que haya dejado de amarme?

-A lo mejor Elisa tiene razón.

-¡No! Ella no es una interesada.

-¿Aun la defiendes?

-Aun la amo.

-Hay otras mujeres allá fuera.

-Pero ninguna será Candy.

Albert prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Dónde está el resto de la familia?

-Tía Elroy se quedó en Londres y Archi está con Annie y yo decidí venir a descansar.

-Hace mucho que no venías a Lakewood.

-Lo sé.

Anthony suspiró con cansancio.

-Voy a descansar, no dudes llamarme…si necesitas cualquier cosa…"

-No te preocupes por mí.

Albert sólo atinó a observarlo mientras Anthony se alejaba, prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

-Es por esto que uno no debe enamorarse –Se dijo muy convencido.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo, Eleonor se retiró a su habitación y Terrence se había encerrado en el despacho con Edwards.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, el duque cerró el libro de contabilidad y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-No entiendo por qué insiste en aburrirme con estos números, Edwards.

-Porque es mi obligación asegurarme que usted sepa todo lo que ocurre en la compañía, mi lord.

-¿Y no es por eso que te pago?

-En parte…

-¿Cuál es la otra parte?

-Que esté lo suficientemente educador para tomar las mejores decisiones.

-¿Y si le digo que confío en su juicio?

-Me sentiré muy halagado…pero igual insistiré que aprenda.

-Nada de esto me es familiar.

-Es lógico, ya que nunca le dio mayor importancia a los negocios de la familia.

-Preferiría estar leyendo una obra de Shakespeare –Los ojos de Terrence se iluminaron emocionados – ¡Vaya! Creo que he tenido un recuerdo.

-Le agrada la lectura, mi lord, igual que a su padre.

Descansando las piernas sobre el escritorio, Terrence cruzó los tobillos y miró al abogado.

-¿Qué puede decirme de Anthony Brown?

-Es miembro de la familia Andrey, sus vecinos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre él y sobre Candy?

-Se conocen desde pequeños, señor.

-¿Sabes si él está enamorado de Candy?

-¡Que extraña pregunta, mi lord! –Dijo Edwards sonriendo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Anthony estuvo aquí esta tarde y quería hablar con Candy pero ella no quería hablar con él.

-¿Si?

-Me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que trataba a Candy y lo enojado que estaba conmigo, era como si yo le hubiera quitado algo muy importante para él, o si le hubiera ofendido gravemente, es más para mi…me dio la impresión de que está enamorado de ella

-Bueno, no puede culparlo, ya que la señora Candy es muy dulce y amable, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, ¿no cree?

-No lo sé –Se puso de pie para servirse un trago – ¿Me casé yo enamorado?

-No lo sé, señor.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no eres mi hombre de confianza?

-Cuando se trata de sus negocios y propiedades, mas no de su corazón –Dijo hábilmente el abogado –Usted es un hombre muy privado, mi lord

-¿Y Candy? Se casó ella enamorada.

 _"_ _Si está enamorada pero no de usted, ella está enamorada de otro, si supiera que sus sospechas no están tan lejos de la realidad… ¿Qué haría?"_ pensó el abogado en silencio. –Creo que eso debería preguntárselo a ella, señor.

-Edwards, es usted un bueno para nada –Dijo Terrence con algo de humor, mientras le sonreía al abogado

El abogado se rió en voz baja y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Este 'bueno para nada' se retira, señor.

-Gracias Edwards.

Terrence permaneció un rato más en el despacho, observando el sol ponerse en el horizonte.

Realmente era una vista espectacular y se preguntó cuántas veces la habría contemplado en el pasado.

Frunció el ceño, intentando obligarse a recordar pero era inútil, por lo que con exasperación, se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la sala familiar, donde Bertam lo esperaba ahí con una copa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Siempre bebe algo antes de la cena, mi lord.

-¿Si?

-Y su baño está listo, así como su ropa.

-¿Para qué?

-Todo caballero se alista para la cena.

El duque soltó un bufido.

-No creo ser un caballero, Bertam.

-Tiene el linaje, señor, aunque su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, usted no es lo que consideraríamos un caballero convencional.

Terrence le dio una mirada interrogante.

-No fue a Eton ni a Oxford, mi lord, y no fue porque su padre no lo deseara, sino porque usted era experto en fugarse.

-¿Tanto tiempo llevas conmigo, Bertam, que conoces mi historia?

-Mi padre sirvió al suyo por muchos años y él nos contaba de sus escapadas –Explico el hombre encogiéndose de hombros –Es más, él era el encargado de devolverlo al instituto.

-Por lo visto fui un rebelde.

-Diría que un solitario.

-¿Qué hago con mi tiempo, Bertam?

-Cuando heredó el ducado se dedicó a festejar, señor.

-¿En serio?

-Luego se cansó y vino al castillo.

-Y me enamoré de Candy.

-Podría decirse…pero al principio le tenía antipatía.

-Suena razonable –Dijo pensativo –Hay algo en ella que me irrita…

Bertam apenas pudo contener una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Candy se escabullía entre las sombras del jardín, ocultándose tras los árboles, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la caballeriza.

Le había prometido a Dorotly esperar un poco pero su corazón le pedía ir por Anthony, debía explicarle, hablarle, abrazarlo y sentir que todo estaría bien.

La cabalgata fue una de las más rápidas y peligrosas de su vida; la noche era muy oscura pero la luna iluminaba su camino, al llegar a la propiedad disminuyo la velocidad, rodeando la casa intentando descubrir si Tía Elroy estaba despierta.

Seguro que la anciana no dudaría dos veces en echarla, pero con gusto descubrió que Anthony estaba en la biblioteca y se apresuró a desmontar.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y la miró sorprendida, Candy lo saludó y sin esperar que la anunciara, se alejó por el pasillo.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, Anthony le daba la espalda, concentrado en los libros sobre la repisa, por lo que sin poder contener su emoción, corrió hacia él abrazándolo por detrás.

De inmediato sintió la tensión en la espalda de Anthony, el rechazo, pero ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor no me rechaces, Anthony –Suplicó Candy – ¡perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

-Con mucho gusto –Dijo Albert volviéndose para mirarla –Pero tendrás que decirme quien eres.

La joven lo miró con la boca abierta, la voz que le hablaba no era la de Anthony pero el rostro sí lo era o al menos era sumamente parecido.

Los rasgos eran casi idénticos pero mostraba una serenidad que sólo la daba la madurez.

-No eres Anthony. –Candy lo miraba sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por abrazarlo

-No –Dijo sonriendo –Pero muchas gracias por el abrazo, fue agradable ¿Asumo que eres Candy? –Replico Albert guiñándole un ojo

-Sí –Contestó ruborizándose.

-Soy Albert, tío de Anthony –Explicó extendiéndole la mano –Es un placer conocerte al fin

-Igualmente –Respondió la joven estrechando su mano –Ya había escuchado de su parecido pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan cercano.

-Yo soy más atractivo –Dijo guiñando nuevamente un ojo

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios femeninos.

-Supongo que quieres hablar con Anthony

-Sí, por favor.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Los dos se volvieron para hallar a Anthony en el umbral de la puerta.

-Es mi turno de decir 'vete', no quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras –Dijo con amargura.

-¡No! Tú no entiendes…no tienes idea.

-¡No me importa! – Dijo dándole la espalda – ¡Lárgate!

-Anthony… – llamó su tío.

-No interfieras –Le dijo a secas y se alejó por el pasillo.

Candy no dudó en ir tras él.

Al salir Candy tras Anthony, Albert se dejó caer en unos de los sillones mientras pensaba en la recién llegada.

Después de verla podía entender por qué su sobrino estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella.

" _Es adorable"_ – pensó Albert para su propia sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro _"¿Hace cuánto no pensaba en una mujer de esta manera? Creo que tiene mucho…mucho tiempo"_ suspiro –Espero que se reconcilien, me encantaría conocerla un poco más –Se dijo a si mismo

.

.

.

Anthony podía escuchar las pisadas de Candy tras él, por lo que apresuro sus pasos y comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones hacia su habitación.

-¡Lárgate! No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡Espera Anthony! Debes escucharme… –Estiró la mano para sujetar su brazo pero él se soltó violentamente.

La joven trastabilló y resbaló un par de escalones, Anthony la escuchó gemir y se volvió para verla asiéndose de uno de los balaustres.

Inmediatamente sus ojos claros se abrieron asustados y retrocedió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó dulcemente y preocupado mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-Si… –Dijo ella mirándolo.

Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, por lo que Anthony pudo sentir el aliento de Candy sobre su piel e intentó alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Escúchame… ¡por favor! Tengo mucho que explicarte.

-Candy…no…

-Por favor –Repitió.

Con lentitud él apartó las manos de su cuello y se levantó.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Ella asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía caballerosamente.

-Sígueme

.

.

.

-Te escucho –Dijo al notar que la joven no hablaba

Ella estaba admirando la habitación del joven, en el que jamás había estado hasta ese momento pero siempre se imaginó que era tan pulcra y ordenada.

Apenas logró notar que sobre una mesa descansaban retratos de su madre y de ella, pero en aquel momento él le pidió que tomara asiento en una de las butacas junto a la chimenea.

-Sí, bueno… –Dijo retorciendo sus manos –Anthony…no tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de verte.

-Lo demostraste muy claramente cuando estuve en el castillo –Repuso con sarcasmo.

-Tengo mucho que explicarte pero lo primero que debes saber es que nunca he dejado de amarte.

Anthony hizo una mueca.

-¡Es verdad! Sólo me casé porque debía ayudar a Terrence.

-¿Con un matrimonio? Creo que estás llevando tu lealtad por los Grandchester demasiado lejos ¿No crees?

-Lo sé…pero debes entender…

-¿Qué quieres que entienda si no te explicas?

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Candy empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Terrence raspó la puerta con sus nudillos una vez más esperando una respuesta.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial, hizo girar la perilla y entró a la habitación para encontrarla vacía, solo había silencio total.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en las posibilidades…y una de ellas lo molestó más de lo que esperaba.

-Espero estar equivocado. –Se dijo a sí mismo, aguantando la molestia de aquel pensamiento.

 _"_ _Iré a buscarla…tal vez este en alguna parte del castillo"_ pensó justificando la ausencia de la joven en su propia habitación

.

.

.

Anthony miraba a Candy con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

-No me crees –Comentó ella.

-Parece una novela, Candy.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Debes creerme! Sólo me casé con él porque debía protegerlo de Lionel.

-Es demasiado…no creo que Sir Richard te pidiera algo así.

-Me pidió cuidar de la familia.

-¡Esto es una exageración, Candy! ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Tendremos que esperar un poco…hasta que Terrence recupere la memoria.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? No sabemos si ocurrirá ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué espere por ti? ¿Qué soporte la idea que él tiene derecho a tocarte porque es tu esposo?

-No me tocará, no se lo permitiré –Aseguro la joven mirando suplicante a su prometido

-Sí, claro –Dijo con sarcasmo –Su brazo alrededor de tu cintura me lo demostró.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo arrodillándose junto a el –Debes creerme.

-¿Qué harás cuando vaya a tu habitación y reclame sus derechos?

-Eso no ocurrirá.

-No seas ingenua, Candy, tú eres una mujer muy bella y Grandchester sería un tonto si no lo hace.

-¿Aun crees que soy bella? –Dijo coquetamente.

Anthony se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar la noche.

Candy no dudó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo; recostó la mejilla en su espalda.

-Anthony…

-Me muero de los celos, Candy, de solamente pensar que Grandchester se atreva…

-No pienses en eso…yo…yo sólo soy tuya

El joven se volvió hacia ella y tomó su barbilla entre los dedos.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –Dijo mirándola a los ojos con mucha intensidad

-Muy segura. –Le respondió sin dudar

-Te he extrañado más de lo que pueda imaginar.

-También yo…

Anthony inclinó el rostro hacia ella y lo dejó a pocos centímetros de sus labios, ella lo miró expectante pero él no se acercó a ella, por lo que sin esperar más, Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y unió sus labios a los masculinos.

Los brazos del joven la estrecharon a medida que el beso se volvía apasionado, ella dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la nuca del hombre y un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

-Candy…mi dulce Candy –Musitó contra sus labios.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Anthony la levantó en los brazos para depositarla con suavidad con el lecho, la joven apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse dónde se encontraba cuando el hombre la cubrió con su cuerpo y volvió a besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos, absorta en las caricias atrevidas de su novio, las manos masculinas se atrevieron a recorrer la figura femenina como nunca lo había hecho antes.

La rubia podía escucharlo susurrando palabras de amor mientras besaba su cuello.

-Se mía. –Susurro apasionadamente mientras seguía besándola y acariciándola –Te necesito

Candy abrió los ojos asustada y lo empujó pero Anthony pareció no percatarse de ellos, concentrado en deslizar las manos bajo su falda, por lo que rápidamente volvió a empujarlo esta vez con mayor firmeza

-Anthony…no…

El joven la miró completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te he asustado?

-No…no es eso…no podemos –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó besando su pecho.

-Estoy casada… -Replico la rubia sonrojada

Anthony la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón y se apartó de ella con rapidez, dándole la espalda.

-Te has enojado –Comentó ella levantándose.

-¿Qué esperas? Es que no te entiendo. Dices que me amas pero…

-Te amo…Te amo demasiado

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy casada…y le debo respeto a mi esposo aunque no lo ame.

-¡Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado! –Protestó él mirándola.

-Entiende, ¿qué sucedería si él se enterara?

-Se divorciaría de ti y ¡listo! Problema resuelto.

-Esa no es una solución, además sería un escándalo para todos y más para los Grandchester y eso no es…

-Eso no es lo que Sir Richard quería –Replico con sarcasmo.

-Anthony…

-Me da la impresión que te tomas muy a pecho tu lealtad con los Grandchester, Candy…y me pones en segundo lugar.

-No debes pensar eso, Anthony, además tu siempre ocuparás el primer lugar de mi corazón.

-Pensé que ocupaba todo tu corazón.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, él se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo que debes marcharte, Candy.

-Pero…

-¿Viniste a caballo?

-Sí –Contestó vencida.

-Te acompañaré hasta los linderos del castillo…vamos ya. –Sentencio ofreciéndole su mano para que ambos salieran de la alcoba.

.

.

.

Minutos después llegaban a los límites del castillo, las luces se veían muy cerca, Anthony detuvo su caballo.

-Podrás llegar fácilmente desde aquí.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Date prisa.

-Recuerda que esto es temporal, Anthony…y que te amo.

-Que tengas buenas noches –Dijo aún resentido.

Con una expresión triste en el rostro, Candy avanzó hasta la caballeriza, estaba tan triste de que Anthony estuviera molesto con ella.

Pocos minutos después se dirigió hacia el castillo, caminando por el jardín, confiada que a esa hora de la noche, nadie estaría despierto.

Lo cual fue una equivocación porque Terrence la observada desde su balcón con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero lo disfruten, ;D disculpen si me he tardado en subirlo pero es que tengo un poco de trabajo :( no es por falta de ganas y ademas le doy formato para que la lectura sea mejor bueno segun yo jejejeje :D**_

 _ **rgranchester gracias por tu review y si pobre de anthony pero en esta ocasion le tocara perder :(**_

 _ **Analiz holi asi es ya falta poco para mi continuacion jejeje es algo halagador y espero no decepcionarlos y claro que tomare en cuenta tus consejos, siempre me gusta que me los den ya que los tomo en cuenta :D**_

 _ **wendy.1987**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest, gracias por sus reviews :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ _ **de acuerdo pobre de anthony :( :D**_

 _ **mimi aqui esta otro mimi jejeje :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **gracias por tu review pau y como veras candy quiere seguir con anthony aun cuando este casada con terrence pero la pregunta ¿que haran ellos? jejeje espero que te siga gustando esta maravillosa historia de msgrandchester ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y saludos :D**_


	37. CAPITULO 37 CONVERSACIONES PARTE 3

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella y dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado mientras se sentaba al borde la cama.

 _"_ _Estaba tan enojado…no me gusto que se fuera así_ " pensó tristemente mientras se quitaba las botas

 _"_ _Era lógico que se enojara… ¿Qué esperabas? Después de rechazarlo"_ le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

La joven sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas al recordar las caricias de su prometido, que parecían volverse más audaces, más…ansiosas, y si bien era cierto que nadie la había explicado sobre las relaciones entre hombre y mujer, Candy sabía que empezaban a acercarse a un punto sin retorno.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a desvestirse, su mente recordando cada lugar que las manos de Anthony habían acariciado.

Recostado contra las gruesas cortinas, Terrence permanecía oculto en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, al principio su intención era la de sorprender a su esposa apenas entrara a su aposento, había esperado que ella encendiera la lámpara al regresar pero al parecer ella había preferido desvestirse en la penumbra.

Sin embargo, la luz de la luna le permitió apreciar la belleza de su esposa, por lo que tuvo que contener el aliento cuando ella se despojó de su camisola y caminó desnuda hacia su armario para buscar un camisón de dormir.

 _"¡Por todos los cielos!"_ pensó el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante para componerse, sintió sus mejillas arder y un sentimiento de deseo tratando de apoderarse de él.

De pronto un grito ensordecedor le hizo dar un salto y de inmediato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Candy que llevaba una expresión de horror y sorpresa, mientras una lámpara los iluminaba.

-¡¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?!

Afortunadamente Candy llevaba su camisón, lo que le permitió a Terrence recobrarse y dar dos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó con su voz más firme.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –Repitió ella con enojo.

El duque se detuvo frente a ella, el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, los ojos azules férreos.

La joven podía sentir su corazón en la garganta, azorada de encontrarlo ahí, avergonzada que la viera desnuda y algo asustada al percatarse del enojo en su mirada, pero como no hay mejor ofensa que la defensa, empezó a golpearlo sobre el pecho con los puños cerrados.

-¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme? ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

-Basta ya.

-¿Basta? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Cansado de sus gritos y de sus golpes, Terrence la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a retroceder hasta la pared para aprisionarla con la ayuda de su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Te hice una pregunta.

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que me sueltes! –Demandó mientras le daba un bofetón.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el cabello del duque se meciera, comenzó a apretar los labios en una delgada línea de nervios al no saber cómo reaccionaría su esposo.

Terrence la miró con enojo mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas femeninas sobre la cabeza rubia.

-Compórtate –Dijo en voz baja –Sólo quiero una respuesta.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Repuso desafiante.

-Por supuesto que lo es, tengo derecho y…necesito saber si estabas con tu amante.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-La servidumbre me dice que estás descansando, pero vengo a buscarte y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no estas…tu cama está vacía, por favor Candy, es más de media noche y te encuentro escabulléndote en el jardín… -La miro molesto antes de preguntar temiendo la respuesta -¿estabas con Anthony?"

El rostro de Candy palideció instantáneamente al percatarse que Terrence dedujo todo correctamente.

-Contéstame ¿Estabas con Anthony?

-No responderé a esa pregunta tan absurda –Dijo ella ocultando la verdad tras una mirada desafiante.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Repitió acercando su rostro al de Candy.

-¡Cabalgando! Ya que tanto insistes… ¡cabalgando!

-¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde?

-No podía dormir.

-Pudiste invitarme.

-Quería estar sola

-Estabas con Anthony.

Por su tono de voz, Candy sabía que lo estaba aseverando y no preguntando.

-No permitiré infidelidades de tu parte, Candy –Dijo soltándola abruptamente –Y si alguien lo hará, seré yo y no una mocosa como tú.

-Muy noble de tu parte –Contestó ella sarcásticamente.

-No vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso.

-¡¿Qué?! Has perdido la razón si crees que pediré tu permiso cada vez que quiera salir.

-Lo harás.

-No tienes derecho a darme órdenes –Dijo casi llorando de rabia.

-Soy tu esposo –Dijo inesperadamente rodeándola con los brazos.

-Suéltame.

-Soy el señor de esta casa y tú eres mi señora…pero al parecer necesitas que te lo recuerde.

Los labios de Terrence cayeron sobre los suyos con fuerza, estrujándolos, mientras una mano de Terrence se deslizó hasta su nuca, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los cabellos rubios.

Volvió a apretarla entre sus brazos, robándole el aliento, y en un gesto reflexivo ella entreabrió los labios buscando oxígeno.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al duque de la cabeza a los pies al malinterpretar su gesto con uno de sumisión, por lo que el deseo que de repente hace unos instantes le estaba surgiendo al verla desnuda, nuevamente comenzó a aparecer.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo besándola pero el mordisco feroz de Candy hizo que la soltara como si quemara.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó ella limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Harás lo que te digo –Le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Un jarrón llegó antes que él y se estrelló en la pared.

Terrence la miró burlonamente.

-Lo deduciré de tu fideicomiso –Dijo antes de salir de su habitación.

Terrence la escuchó echar llave a la puerta y sonrió de medio lado, porque si se lo proponía, ni una cerradura podría detenerlo.

No tenía idea de cuantas veces habría besado a Candy pero sabía que ella tenía un efecto inesperado en él, desafortunadamente era obvio que él no la afectaba de ese modo.

 _"_ _Tendré que hacer algo al respecto…"_ pensó mientras se iba a su habitación

Dentro de su habitación, Candy temblaba de ira.

 _"_ _¿Cómo se atreve a darme ordenes? Pero se equivoca si pensaba que ella le pediría permiso para salir del castillo, ni siquiera Richard la había querido controlar de aquella manera_ " pensó molesta _"Pero….él no era…tu esposo"_

Sus ojos recayeron sobre los anillos que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Súbitamente parecieron pesar una tonelada.

 _"_ _Tienes un compromiso, Candy y no puedes fallar"_

Un compromiso que al parecer Terrence empezaba a tomar muy en serio.

 _"_ _Soy el señor de esta casa y tú, mi señora_ " las palabras de Terrence retumbaron en su mente, haciéndola estremecer ante esta realidad

-Debo tener más cuidado, a partir de ahora –Se dijo a si misma firmemente

.

.

.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, Terrence se levantó de la cama apenas escuchó cantar a los pajaritos.

Enfundando sus largas piernas en un pantalón de montar negro, se puso de pie para calzarse las botas y tomó una camisa blanca del armario.

Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos cuando se encontró con Bertam, que subía llevándole una taza de té.

-Se te han pegado las sábanas, Bertie –Le dijo burlonamente.

-Así parece, señor. ¿Sale a cabalgar?

-Estoy ataviado para ello, ¿no es así? –Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Le falta el chaleco y el saco, mi lord.

-¡Ridiculeces! No me hace falta nada –Contestó prosiguiendo su camino.

-Un caballero…

-Este caballero no necesita nada, y Bertam… –Dijo deteniéndose en el descanso – No permitas que Candy salga de la propiedad.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Le he prohibido que salga.

Bertam lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Posiblemente no sirva de nada, porque tal vez pese a mis órdenes se vaya, pero adviértele que no se atreva a hacerlo sin mi permiso

-Por supuesto, mi lord –Repuso conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Si no lo haces, te despediré.

-Entendido, mi lord.

Terrence le hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y se alejó hacia la puerta principal, mientras Bertam meneaba la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo.

-Como si la señorita Candy fuera a pedirle permiso…

-¿Escuché lo que me pareció?

El mayordomo se volvió para encontrarse con Dorotly.

-Así es.

-Ella no lo hará –Repuso ella con seguridad.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces te despedirán, Bertam.

-Es probable –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nos extrañaras? –Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Bertam la miró con fijeza y la doncella se ruborizó.

-Será mejor que suba… -Balbuceó ella.

-Recuerda informarle a tu señora las nuevas disposiciones.

-Claro.

-¿Tal vez debas llevarle el desayuno?

-¡Ah sí! ¡Claro!

El hombre observó a Dorotly apresurarse hacia la cocina y sonrió.

.

.

.

Terrence cabalgaba a campo traviesa, sintiendo la euforia que llenaba todo su ser; se sentía vivo, libre y poderoso.

El único sonido a su alrededor era el del viento y las fuertes pisadas de su caballo, sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea hacia donde se dirigía pero decidió seguir su instinto, sujetando las riendas con seguridad, se inclinó hacia adelante para seguir el ritmo de la cabalgata.

Llegó hasta un lago y con gusto observó su belleza bajos los primeros rayos del sol, había gansos y pastos que flotaban sobre el agua, sus crías en fila india.

Más allá alcanzó a ver un grupo de venados correr hacia los árboles, visiblemente asustados por algo, casi enseguida vio un jinete rubio lo seguía a corta distancia, una jauría tras él.

Frunciendo, Terrence se lanzó en su persecución.

-¡Hey, tú! –Gritó sobre el viento.

El cazador le dio una mirada de soslayo pero continuó su camino, ignorando y enardeciendo al Duque de Grandchester, mientras los perros empezaron a ladrarle amenazantes pero él no se amedrentó.

Fustigó a su caballo y continuó su persecución.

-¡He dicho que te detengas! –Dijo halando el saco del hombre.

-¿Ha perdido la razón? –Lo miro con enojo

-¡Que te detengas!

Molesto, el rubio haló las riendas, forzando al caballo a detenerse casi a raya y brevemente alzándose en sus dos patas traseras, por lo que el duque lo miró con sorpresa y se hizo a un lado.

Los perros lo rodearon, ladrando pero el hombre los silenció con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Podría decirme qué es tan importante?

Terrence observó al jinete con atención, por el tono de voz y su rostro no correspondía a su vecino.

-No eres Anthony Brown.

-¡Brillante deducción! –Repuso Albert con aplausos fingidos.

-Entonces, ¿Quién rayos eres y qué haces en mi propiedad?

-¿Tu propiedad?

-Soy Terrence Duque de Grandchester y estas tierras son mías.

 _"_ _¡Vaya sorpresa! Con que este es el némesis de Anthony"_ pensó Albert

-No tienes derecho a estar aquí y mucho menos de cazar.

-Vamos…tranquilízate –Dijo el rubio retirándose los guantes para ofrecerle una mano –Permíteme presentarme, soy Albert Ardley

-¿Ardley?

-Tu vecino y dueño de estas tierras –Dijo señalando a su espalda.

-¿Por qué estabas de cacería?

-No estaba de cacería, solamente estaba ejercitando a mi caballo y a mis perros.

-¿En mis tierras?

-No pensé que te molestara, además por años los Grandchester y los Ardley, hemos tenido límites abiertos –Explico tranquilamente, ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa al joven duque –Yo sé lo que es tuyo, tú sabes lo que es mío, claro que funciona porque nunca hemos tenido problemas por tierras.

Terrence lo miró con incredulidad.

-Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera si lo deseas, tu abogado, Edwards puede corroborarlo.

-¿Conoces a Edwards?

-Y también conocí a tu padre…lamento mucho su deceso.

-Gracias, entonces asumo que conoces a Candy…

Albert no comprendió la intención de la pregunta pero prefirió ser honesto, además no había que dar detalles de cuando la conoció.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Siempre ha sido tan pecosa?

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios de Albert y se encogió de hombros.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Terrence Duque de Grandchester pero debo seguir mi camino.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Tengo tu permiso para cabalgar con libertad por estas tierras?

-No veo razón para lo contrario, además confiaré en ti tal cual hacía mi padre.

-Te agradezco el voto de confianza –Dijo ajustándose los guantes, ¡Ah! Por cierto, eres muy bueno montando…pero algo arriesgado, te sugiero que no vuelvas a tomar un jinete por el saco a menos que quieras terminar en el suelo.

-¿Es una amenaza? – Preguntó Terrence divertido.

-No, es una aseveración –Dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?

Albert lo miró muy sorprendido y Terrence tragó en seco, no tenía ni la menor idea de que lo impulsó a decir aquello excepto que sentía un extraño interés en conocer a su vecino.

-Eres bienvenido –Respondió el rubio por fin –Supongo que aún no te familiarizas con las tierras, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Todos saben que estuviste lejos por mucho tiempo y para mi será un gusto acompañarte en tu recorrido.

El jefe de la familia Ardley era sincero al hablar, pues no había razones válidas para que Terrence le desagradara…excepto el problema que él representaba para Anthony.

-Sígueme –Le pidió a Terrence antes de fustigar a su yegua.

.

.

.

Candy subía de dos en dos los escalones hacia la habitación, recogiendo su falda con cuidado para no pisar el borde.

Saludó brevemente la doncella e hizo girar el picaporte antes de entrar a toda prisa.

-¡Candy! –Gritó Annie quien tomaba desayuno en el balcón.

-¡Hermana!

La rubia no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, las dos se abrazaron con fuerza como si no se hubieran visto en años.

La señora Brighton, que también desayunaba, observó a la recién llegada con algo de disgusto, pues siempre le había molestado la informalidad de Candy.

-Buenos días, jovencita.

-Buenos días, señora –La saludó con una breve inclinación.

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para visitas?

-Yo le pedí que viniera –Mintió Annie – No pensé que te molestara.

-Es demasiado temprano para mi gusto –Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Puedo regresar si lo desea –Sugirió Candy avergonzada.

-No seas ridícula –Comentó la castaña tomándola del brazo.

-En todo caso, las dejaré solas –Repuso la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Candy le dio una mirada preocupada a su amiga pero ella le hizo un gesto que indicaba que no debía preocuparse, mientras la puerta se cerró con suavidad y ambas tomaron asiento.

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los alimentos deliciosos frente a ella y su estómago rugió, por lo que Annie soltó una carcajada inmediatamente y le pidió servirse lo que quisiera.

Ella no dudó en tomar una de las tostadas con jalea.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucedió? No puedo creer que te hayas casado con Grandchester y peor aún por el periódico, aunque por ello diría que es una vil mentira.

-No tuve otra opción –Candy bajo la mirada triste –Terrence tuvo un accidente…y fue por mi culpa.

Annie la miró incrédula.

-Intenté huir de él pero me halló en una posada. ¡Me obligó a pasar la noche junto a él! ¡Sin ropa!"

-¡¿Qué?!

La joven siguió su relato ignorando la mirada de horror de su amiga.

-Al día siguiente regresábamos al castillo y volví a escaparme, sólo que esta vez se cayó un puente…con Terrence…incluso tuve que salvarlo de las aguas, Annie.

-Por todos los cielos…

-Estaba muy maltratado, con una horrible herida en la cabeza –Se estremeció al recordarlo –Estuvo a punto de morir.

-Imagino que eso haría muy feliz a Lionel.

-Mucho, no te imaginas lo que hizo…estaba reclamando la herencia aun cuando Terrence estaba inconsciente, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

-¡Que infame!

-Es por eso que casé con él, Annie, si algo le llegara a pasar a Terrence, entonces yo…yo sería la heredera.

-Pero, Terrence ya está bien o al menos su foto lo hace ver muy saludable. ¿Cómo es que aceptó este plan descabellado?

Candy tomó un sorbo de jugo antes de continuar su historia.

-Es que él no lo sabe, Annie… ¡Oh Annie! Lo que sucede es que…Terrence…Terrence tiene amnesia.

-¿Amnesia?

-Sí y nadie más lo sabe porque sería el pretexto perfecto para que Lionel intente apoderarse de la herencia.

-Esto es una locura, Candy ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que esto acarreará? Y no hablemos de Anthony, ni te imaginas cómo se sintió al ver la noticia en el periódico, todo porque Elisa fue quien se lo notifico

Los ojos verdes de Candy brillaron con disgusto al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja que estaba enamorada de su prometido.

-Imagino el gusto que debió darle a esa víbora.

-Muchísimo y lo mismo sintió la tía Elroy, acabas de darles las municiones que necesitaban.

-¡La tía! Me había olvidado de ella –Dijo recostándose en la silla con un gesto dramático.

-¿Qué hay de Anthony, Candy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Anoche lo vi.

-¿Y?

-No le convencieron mis explicaciones.

-Es lógico.

-Menos cuando no…cuando no…le dije que sí –Dijo bajando la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban intensamente

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Annie aunque sentía a que se refería su amiga

-Tú sabes…

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Annie!

-¿Acaso no lo amas?

-Pero…

-¿Lo amas o no, Candy?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Annie… ¿es que tú y Archi?

-Estamos hablando de ti.

Candy se cruzó de brazos.

-No eres muy justa.

-¿Qué esperas del pobre Anthony? Él te ama con locura, no deja de hablar de ti y cuando por fin regresa, se encuentra la noticia de tu matrimonio, creo que era lo menos que podías hacer para compensarlo.

-¡No tengo que compensarlo por nada, Annie!

-Está bien, no te enfades, Candy. Dime, ¿qué harás?

-Esperar que Terrence recupere la memoria.

-¿Y si nunca lo hace?

-No seas pesimista, Annie, confió en qué lo hará.

-De acuerdo, digamos que recupera la memoria. ¿Cómo le explicarás lo del matrimonio?

-De la misma manera que lo he hecho contigo y con Anthony.

-No creo que le guste mucho la explicación.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso de todo esto? Que a pesar de tener amnesia, sigue siendo insoportable.

Annie se rio.

-Anoche tuve le desfachatez de prohibirme salir de la casa sin comunicarle. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Es tu esposo, ¿no?

-¿Y eso qué?

-Bueno, los esposos son la cabeza del hogar…

-Eso no le da derecho.

-Sí, le da y sobre todo si cree que eres su esposa…por cierto, ¿ha intentado hacer valer sus derechos?

El beso de la noche anterior regresó a su memoria y su rostro volvió a ruborizarse.

-¡Ajá! –Exclamó Annie sobresaltándola.

-¡Que susto me has dado! No hagas eso Annie

-A Anthony no le gustará eso para nada.

-No tiene que saberlo, además puedo cuidarme sola

-Eso espero, porque no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara si Terrence quiere que seas su esposa…en todos los sentidos Candy, además ¿porque cuánto tiempo crees poder controlarlo? Es hombre que no se te olvide

Candy la miro pensativamente pues pese a todo Annie tenía razón y la verdad es que ni ella misma sabia por cuánto tiempo más podría mantener a distancia a Terrence.

 _"_ _No…no pasara nada…nunca lo permitiré además…yo confió en que Terrence recupere la memoria y así pueda casarme por fin con quien amo."_


	38. CAPITULO 38 LA PARTIDA DE ELEONOR

Terrence regresó a su casa de muy buen humor, al ingresar al salón se percató de la presencia de Eleonor, quien lo estaba esperando mientras tomaba un leve refrigerio.

Ella sonrió al verlo tan joven y saludable, tan apuesto como Richard lo fue.

-Te ves muy bien, hijo.

-Me siento bien, tenemos una hermosa propiedad, ¿sabes?

-Tienes –Corrigió ella.

-Lo mío es tuyo, madre –Contestó sentándose junto a la mesita que ella había dispuesto.

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, yo tengo mis propiedades en América.

-¿Propiedades? ¿En plural?

-¿Acaso piensas que tu madre es una actriz de segunda? –Pregunto con las manos a la cadera.

-Por supuesto que no, sé que eres una de la mejores.

-La mejor –Corrigió ella con una sonrisa

-Veo de donde heredé la modestia –Sonrió él también.

-Debes visitarme muy pronto, Terry, Tú y Candy.

-Hablas como si estuvieras por marcharte.

-La verdad es que debo hacerlo, hijo –Le mostró un sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo de su falda –Ha llegado un telegrama de mi agente y me requieren para un película.

-¿Cuándo debes partir?

-Pasado mañana.

-Es demasiado pronto –Repuso sintiendo una gran tristeza invadirlo.

Terrence guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie.

-Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que te queda. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Londres?

-Me encantaría.

-¡Fantástico! Arregla tus cosas mientras hablo con Candy.

-Candy no está aquí.

El hombre sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No te preocupes, mamá –Repuso tratando de ocultar su enfado –Ve y alista tus cosas.

Eleonor asintió y salió de la sala, una vez solo Terrence llamó a su mayordomo a gritos, segundos después Bertam no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Me llamaba mi lord?

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-La señora salió, mi lord

-¿Acaso no te di instrucciones que no le permitieras salir?

-La señora no estaba interesada en sus instrucciones, señor.

-¿Sabes dónde fue?

-Si mi lord, le pidió al chofer que la llevara a casa de los Brighton.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Familia de alcurnia de los alrededores, la hija, Annie, es amiga de la señora desde pequeñas.

Terrence contempló su siguiente paso.

-Escucha Bertam, esta noche iremos a Londres, por lo que quiero que te quedes aquí y aguardes hasta que mi madre termine de prepararse, en cuanto esté lista, llévala a la mansión y esperen hasta que llegue, yo iré por Candy y los veré allá.

-Como ordene, señoría

-Dile a Dorotly que prepare le esencial para Candy.

-Por supuesto.

-Y tú, encárgate de lo mío.

El duque dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón, Bertam se percató por el andar de su amo que el joven duque estaba bastante molesto.

 _"Por el bien de la señorita Candy, espero que no lo haga enfadar más."_ Pensó el mayordomo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del salón.

.

.

.

Sarah Brighton leía un libro en el jardín cuando un elegante automóvil cruzó las puertas de hierro de su propiedad.

Con asombro se percató que llevaba el emblema de los Grandchester, el conductor detuvo el auto y un hombre elegante pero casualmente vestido descendió.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó el duque avanzando hacia ella con su sonrisa más amable –Soy Terrence Grandchester.

La señora había visto fotos de él en el periódico cuando fue nombrado heredero pero jamás esperó que de cerca fuera tan apuesto.

-Buenas tardes –Dijo extendiendo la mano, que Terrence muy galante besó.

-Lamento llegar sin ser invitado pero vengo por mi esposa.

-¿Esposa?

-¿No se encuentra Candy, aquí?

La mujer sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

 _"_ _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Candy casada con el duque?...el periódico…Annie…me lo dio… ¿Cómo?"_ pensaba asombrada por todo esto, mientras se regañaba mentalmente, por no haber leído el periódico que su hija le había dicho.

-¿Candy? –Pregunto aun en shock

-Sí, necesitamos partir a Londres, es algo inesperado y por eso vengo por ella.

El sonido de risas hizo que los dos se volvieran para encontrarse con Annie y Candy que bajaban para reunirse con Sarah.

La rubia casi tropieza con sus pies, al ver a su tutor ahí, por lo que Terrence no dudó en acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla.

-Hola querida –Dijo con toda naturalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Asombrada de verlo y de la amabilidad que nunca ha tenido al menos no desde que lo conoce.

-¡Que modales! –Repuso juguetonamente –Annie, que gusto verte nuevamente.

La morena lo miró con interés y un poco confundida.

 _"_ _Seguramente solo lo hace por protocolo…porque se supone que no recuerda nada, además nunca nos presentamos formalmente, por lo que es imposible que recuerde algo sobre mi"_ pensó mientras lo miraba –Igualmente, Candy me contó acerca de tu accidente y me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Cómo no estarlo con los cuidados de mi amada esposa?

Sarah miraba a uno y otro, incrédula.

-Lamento haberme perdido su casamiento –Comento tranquilamente Annie.

Candy no dudó en pisar discretamente a su amiga, por lo que Terrence se volvió hacia la jovencita rubia.

-¿Estás lista para partir, Candy?

-Sí, claro.

-Ha sido un gusto verlas –Se despidió Terrence.

-Espero que no sea la última vez, Duque de Grandchester, lo espero en la boda de mi hija.

La rubia casi se atraganta, mientras que los ojos de Annie casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-Con mucho gusto –Dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Felicidades, Candy –Se despidió Sarah besando su mejilla con renovado afecto.

La joven sólo atinó a sonreír y a seguir a Terrence hacia el auto, ambos jóvenes se despidieron con la mano antes que el chofer arrancara.

Bastó que cruzaran el portal para que el duque se volviera hacia ella con enojo.

-¿Acaso no te dije que no salieras?

-Ya me parecía extraño que fueras tan cortés.

-Te di una orden, Candy.

-Te dije lo que pensaba de tus órdenes, Terrence –Respondió desafiante.

-Eres muy testaruda.

-Mira quién habla –Miró por la ventana – ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Este no es el camino al castillo.

-Pareces asustada, Candy.

Lo estaba, pues Terrence había probado más de una vez que actuaba inesperadamente.

El duque la miró con renovado interés.

-¿Me temes?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La palidez de su rostro la contradecían pero el hombre decidió seguir su juego, ya después tendría tiempo de descubrir la verdad.

-Vamos hacia Londres, Eleonor debe partir pasado mañana, así que esta noche la llevaré a cenar y al teatro."

-Me sorprende tu amabilidad.

-¿Por qué? Es mi madre después de todo ¿no?

-No quise ofenderte.

-Parece…

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, sin dejar terminar la frase a Terrence y volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla para mirar el paisaje, Terrence la imito al sentirse ignorado.

Discretamente, el chofer movió la cabeza de lado a lado pensando en lo absurdo que eran los jóvenes.

.

.

.

Un automóvil desfilaba junto a otros lujosos automóviles por las calles de Londres, mientras el chofer se detenía en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, según el artículo que había leído en el periódico, una mesa debía reservarse con semanas de anticipación, pero gracias al esfuerzo de Bertam habían logrado conseguir una reservación sin tanto esfuerzo más que mencionando el apellido Grandchester.

Terrence fue el primero en descender y vestido en su esmoquin de gala, con zapatos relucientes era uno de los hombres más atractivos presentes.

Él extendió su mano y ayudó a Candy a salir del coche, quien le agradeció con una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

-Te ves muy hermosa –Le susurró el duque.

-Gracias –Repuso con nerviosismo al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, provocando que se le erizara

Él no le quitó la mirada, apreciando cada curva que el vestido entallado color esmeralda hacía relucir.

La cabellera la llevaba recogida en un moño sencillo pero adornado con una peineta y él pudo apreciar la blancura de su piel.

El flash de una cámara lo distrajo y se inclinó hacia el auto para susurrar unas palabras a su madre, de inmediato la delicada mano de Eleonor apareció, seguida de su falda y Terrence ayudó a su madre a descender.

Tras ellos, pudo escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de los periodistas y fotógrafos.

Eleonor Baker estaba acostumbrada a la notoriedad, llevaba muchos años disfrutando de ella…pero nunca en Inglaterra, un lugar donde la alcurnia era todo y ella no la poseía.

Un lugar que la había rechazado y separado de los hombres que más había amado en toda su vida, pero al parecer, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad con uno de ellos.

Terrence ofreció un brazo a cada una de sus acompañantes y la multitud le permitió pasar entre ellos, Eleonor podía escuchar los cuchicheos tras ellos mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta, fue aquí donde uno de los periodistas se atrevió a formular la pregunta que la actriz temía.

-Duque de Grandchester, ¿qué relación tiene con la señora Baker?

El hombre se detuvo en su andar y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es mi madre. –Respondió orgullosamente mirando a su madre dulcemente

Candy parpadeó, encandilada por los múltiples flashes que reventaron alrededor de ellos.

-Y fue el gran amor de mi padre.

El duque besó la mejilla de su madre con reverencia antes de volverse hacia los periodistas.

-Ahora si me disculpan deseo entrar a cenar con mi madre y mi esposa, que tengan buena noche caballeros.

Los tres siguieron su camino hacia la puerta, que se abrió de par en par para recibirlos, de inmediato el mesero principal les dio la bienvenida y los condujo a una mesa ligeramente apartada.

Una hielera de oro con una botella de champán los esperaba.

-No tenías que hacer eso –Dijo Eleonor tomando asiento.

-Por supuesto que sí, madre, creo que ya es hora que todos sepan la verdad.

-No creo que te beneficie la verdad.

-Lo único que me importa es darte el lugar que mereces –Dijo alzando su copa en señal de brindis – A tu salud, madre, gracias por los días que me has regalado.

La mujer sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero levantó su copa, gesto que Candy imitó.

-Gracias por visitarnos –Añadió la rubia – Esperamos que vuelva pronto.

-Espero que sea para el nacimiento de mi nieto –Repuso con toda naturalidad.

La joven se hizo la sorda pero no Terrence que sonrió ligeramente, observando a la rubia.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el salón y se detuvieron con horror al reconocer a uno de los comensales, esa mujer que los miraba con ganas de estrangularlos hasta morir, inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y volvió su mirada hacia otra parte.

Mientras Cecile los seguía observando molesta, Candy sabía perfectamente que estaba ofendida por la presencia de Eleonor pero sobre todo por las joyas que ella portaba: un juego de collar y aretes de rubíes que tenía generaciones en la familia Grandchester.

Terrence se los había obsequiado.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó el hombre

-Nada –Dijo mirándolo

-Mientes, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Cecile.

-¿Cecile?

-La mujer que… -Miro a Eleonor nerviosa

-La mujer legítima de Richard –Concluyó Eleanor tratando de sonar naturalmente

-¿Quién es?

-La mujer que nos mira con odio, la del vestido negro.

Tanto Terrence como su madre levantaron la mirada y no les tomó demasiado saber de quien hablaba Candy.

Cualquiera la podría ver, pues era muy evidente el enojo de aquella mujer hacia ellos, Eleonor y Cecile se miraron fijamente, reconociéndose y hasta cierto punto compadeciéndose.

El duque no dudó en saludarla con la copa y sonreírle burlonamente, lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado en Cecile quien se levantó abruptamente y abandonó su mesa.

Candy pensó que Terrence había completado su venganza contra quienes lo habían lastimado.

 _"_ _Al menos eso espero…"_ pensó mientras observaba a Terrence, quien sonreía

.

.

.

El salón de espera del Teatro Royal estaba repleto con los miembros más prominentes de la sociedad londinense.

Todos conversaban amenamente, copas de licor o abanicos en mano, sus ojos observando con atención a los visitantes que rara vez los acompañaban.

Apenas llegaron, Terrence y su familia se vieron abordados por las amistades de Richard, más de uno sorprendiéndose al enterarse que la famosa actriz norteamericana era la madre del nuevo duque.

La presencia de Candy no les llamó tanto la atención puesto que conocían la noticia por la página social del diario, Candy se aseguró de tener una conversación amena con ellos, tal como le fue enseñado.

En aquel momento el hombre tuvo la sensación que alguien lo observaba y desvió la mirada hacia un extremo del salón, donde una pelirroja se abanicaba coquetamente, de inmediato al captar su atención comenzó a sonreírle.

Junto a ella había una anciana que llevaba una mirada de indignación en el rostro y él se preguntó si la habría ofendido en alguna ocasión, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la primera llamada, por lo que las perdió de vista.

Candy también las había visto y esperanzada buscó a Anthony con la mirada, parecía que lo hubiera invocado pues el joven apareció en el salón junto a Archi, quien no tardó en localizar a la rubia y de inmediato la miró ceñudo y le dio la espalda.

-¿Les parece si nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos? –Sugirió Terrence.

-¿Por qué no vas con Eleonor? Yo los alcanzaré en un minuto.

Y sin darle tiempo a pedir por explicaciones, Candy se apartó de ellos, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dieron.

Eleonor tomó el brazo que su hijo le ofrecía y avanzaron hasta uno de los balcones de honor que pertenecía a la familia, el ujier los saludó respetuosamente y les mostró sus asientos.

La actriz dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien, mamá?

-Estupendamente –Respondió sonriéndole –Es maravillosa la vista desde aquí.

La tercera y última llamada se escuchó.

-¿Por qué no vas por Candy, Terrence?

El hombre asintió y salió hacia el pasillo, pero de inmediato un brazo apareció de la nada y lo haló tras unas cortinas.

-Veo que te saliste con la tuya, Terrence.

El duque miró con curiosidad a la pelirroja que le hablaba.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí?

Elisa se acercó a él sugestivamente.

-No puede ser que olvidaste la noche que pasamos en el jardín.

Terrence la miró con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si había sido tan idiota como para involucrarse con una mujer así.

-No te enfades, sólo bromeaba –Dijo para el alivio del duque –Sé que nuestro encuentro no significó nada para ti porque Candy ya te había engatusado.

-A mí nadie me engatusa. –Replico fríamente, aquella mujer no le parecía nada agradable y menos sincera, más bien se le hacia hipócrita.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a decir que te enamoraste de ella…o te encaprichaste pero…tengo una duda ¿cómo hiciste para que se casara contigo? ¿Cuánto dinero le ofreciste? Después de todo, ella moría de amor por Anthony.

Él esperaba esa verdad pero nunca pensó que le enfadaría tanto escucharla de otra persona.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Por lo visto, Candy es más lista de lo que me imaginaba, bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una huérfana sin historia ni pasado?

-Si me disculpas, no tengo ganas de seguirte escuchando.

-Buscabas a Candy, ¿verdad? Seguro está con Anthony, si ella puede divertirse con él, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo? Tu y yo podemos divertirnos bastante –Dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron peligrosamente antes de apartarse de ella y una vez separado de ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El rostro de Elisa se retorció de rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

" _Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie…Terrence, de nadie_ " pensó molesta

-¿Terrence?

Él se volvió para encontrarse con Candy que caminaba hacia él.

-Tu madre me pidió buscarte, la obra ya va a empezar

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso salí a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas? –Dijo molesto

-En el cuarto de las niñas pequeñas –Repuso con sarcasmo.

-¿Sola o acompañada?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, Terrence no espero la respuesta si no que la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia el balcón, en cuanto hicieron su entrada las luces descendían.

Le tomó un par de minutos adaptarse a la oscuridad pero fue mucho menos que el hallar el balcón de los Andrey; donde estaba Tía Elroy y Archi quienes la miraban con disgusto, Anthony indiferente y Elisa con una sonrisa triunfante puesto que estaba sentada junto al rubio.

 _"Si tan sólo lo pudiera saludar…sigue molesto…debí imaginármelo_ " pensó Candy desilusionada de no haberlo encontrado antes que empezara la función.

-La obra es hacia el frente –Murmuró Terrence molesto, pues sabía perfectamente bien a quien miraba su esposa.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, compórtate.

Candy se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que pensaba, por lo que fijo su vista hacia el frente para tratar de disfrutar la obra.

.

.

.

Ya era más de media noche cuando Terrence y su familia regresaron a la mansión de la calle Bond.

Inmediatamente Candy no tardó en excusarse, dejando solos a madre e hijo, quienes se dirigieron al estudio para tomarse una copa.

-¿Por qué peleas tanto con Candy? –Preguntó Eleonor de sopetón, mirándolo

-Pensé que lo disimulábamos muy bien. –Replico sarcásticamente

Le ofreció una copa y se sentó con la suya en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?

-Que me mienta, ella me ha mentido –Respondió dolido aunque trataba de disimularlo – Está enamorada de nuestro vecino.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Lo sospecho.

-Las sospechas no son suficientes.

-Esta noche me lo corroboró una pelirroja, quien me dio a entender que yo amo a Candy y que ella me engaña con Anthony.

-No puede ser verdad.

-Edwards me dijo que se conocen desde pequeños, además por el enojo que vi en el rostro de ese hombre, aquel día que fue a ver a Candy, cualquiera pensaría que le robé algo.

-¿Le has preguntado a Candy?

-Se niega a contestarme. –Miro a su madre divertido –Es más testaruda de lo que crees

-Es la horma de tu zapato, hijo, tal vez por eso te es tan atractiva.

-Madre…

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que si la amas, enamórala.

-No sé si la amo.

-Debe existir una razón por la que se casaron.

-Creo que ella lo hizo por mi padre.

-Aunque haya sido así, eso puede cambiar –Posos una mano en la mejilla de su hijo –Eres muy apuesto…hasta encantador cuando quieres serlo, estoy segura de que si te lo propones la conquistarás.

El hombre sonrió algo abochornado.

-No sé si es lo que quiero.

-Es obvio que ella no te es indiferente y mis instintos me dicen que tú tampoco lo eres para ella.

-Dijo que me odiaba.

-No quiero saber qué hiciste para provocar esa reacción.

-Es probable que no…

-Si se lo proponen, los dos pueden ser felices –Tomo su mano entre las suyas –Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por alcanzar la felicidad que tú padre y yo disfrutamos tan brevemente, Terrence prométemelo

-Lo intentaré –Replico encogiéndose de hombros algo incomodo

Eleonor sonrió complacida.

-Gracias por todo, hijo, me has dado un regalo inolvidable al compartir este tiempo conmigo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte.

Los dos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

.

.

.

El último día de Eleonor en Inglaterra pasó con rapidez y Terrence pasó cada minuto que pudo con ella, conversando y riendo, dejándola sola para que ella descansara brevemente antes de la cena, ocasión que ella aprovechó para llamar a su nuera a su habitación.

-Adelante –Dijo al escuchar toques en su puerta.

Candy entró con timidez.

-Ven, siéntate –Dijo palmeando su cama.

La rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Primero antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Candy.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme. –Repuso la joven sonriéndole

-Claro que sí, ya que fuiste muy amable desde el primer momento que me viste y luego en el hospital te encargaste que Terrence no me odiara.

-En cierto modo fue una bendición lo de su amnesia, como usted menciono esto ocasiono que ustedes tuvieran una nueva oportunidad.

-Es verdad y por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

-Usted dirá.

-Quiero que le des una oportunidad a Terrence.

Candy se ruborizó y tragó en seco -¿A qué se refiere?...yo…

-Sé que no amas a mi hijo.

-Yo…

Candy solo desvió la mirada avergonzada por esa conversación que estaba teniendo con la madre de Terrence.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Terrence?

-Era lo que Sir Richard deseaba –Dijo mintiendo a medias.

-¿Has pensado que si te pidió casarse contigo es porque Terrence siente algo por ti?

 _"_ _Si supiera que nunca me pidió que me casara con el….me pidió ayudarlo pero…no de esta forma"_ pensó Candy cabizbaja

-Lo único que te pido es que le des una oportunidad.

-Pero Terrence no me ama.

-Pero tampoco le eres indiferente.

 _"_ _¡Oh por todos los cielos!"_

-Creo que hacen una pareja hermosa, Candy, ambos son muy jóvenes y les falta crecer, madurar pero pueden hacerlo juntos.

Eleonor tomó la mano de su nuera entre la suyas.

-Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad, no tienes nada que perder, por favor prométemelo

La miró con tanto afán que Candy no pudo hacer más que asentir lentamente, odiándose y maldiciendo su destino que la habían llevado a estar en esta situación y con solo una persona en mente…Anthony.

-Sé que él te robará el corazón. –Comento sonriéndole a la rubia

.

.

.

Eleonor Baker partió en medio de la lluvia y la bruma del puerto, mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre Terrence, empapándolo sin importarle, Candy permanecía a su lado, en silencio, preguntándose si en alguna parte de su alma, el hombre recordaba que años atrás Richard lo había separado de su madre en una ocasión similar.

Bertam intentó cubrirlo con un paraguas pero él lo rechazó y continuó observando el barco que se alejaba.

Poco a poco el muelle se vacío, cuando Terrence decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, se percató sorprendido al notar que Candy también estaba empapada.

-¿Por qué permitiste esto? – le preguntó a Bertam.

-No lo regañes, fue mi decisión.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería ser solidaria. –Replico encogiéndose de hombros

-Eres una tonta –Dijo sonriendo a medias –Puedes enfermar.

-También tú.

-Sugiero que regresemos a casa lo antes posible.

-Hasta que por fin tienes una buena idea, Bertie.

.

.

.

Regresaron en silencio hasta la casa y en más de una ocasión, Candy se volvió hacia Terrence esperando verlo llorar pero permanecía impávido.

Dorotly les dio la bienvenida y se horrorizó al verlos mojados, la joven se excusó para darse un baño tibio pero Terrence se dirigió hacia el estudio.

Una hora después, ella salió de su recamara para dirigirse al comedor pero el sonido de una armónica la hizo desviarse hacia la habitación de Terrence.

Atisbó por la puerta entreabierta y lo halló frente a la ventana, vistiendo aún la ropa del puerto y una botella de vino vacío reposaba junto al suelo.

Debatió por unos segundos entre si entrar o no pero su instinto de cuidado le dijo que debía hacer que se cambiara.

-Terrence… –Llamó ella acercándose.

El hombre volvió el rostro hacia Candy y ella notó lo hermoso que era su perfil.

-Debes cambiarte, Bertam te ha dejado ropa sobre la cama.

-No tengo ganas.

-Recuerda que estuviste muy enfermo.

Con un mohín de fastidio, Terrence haló el frente de su camisa, reventando los botones y la dejó caer en el suelo.

La jovencita se quedó sin respiración por un instante al ver el torso desnudo de su esposo, tan perfecto, para después reaccionar y dirigirse hacia el armario y le trajo un par de toallas.

-Sécate –Le pidió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Terrence volvió a sorprenderse ante la timidez de su esposa y alentado por el efecto del licor, empezó a aflojar su cinturón.

Horrorizada, Candy se dio la vuelta pero él la tomó del brazo.

-Alcánzame los pantalones, por favor.

 _"_ _¿Por favor? ¿Ahora se le ocurría ser amable? Nunca lo ha sido y se le ocurre serlo ahora…que extraño"_

Ella los tomó con rapidez y prácticamente se los arrojó, de inmediato una carcajada lleno el lugar, él se los puso antes de sentarse en el sofá y vestirse con la camisa que el valet dejó para él.

-¿Acaso no cuidaste de mí en el hospital, Candy?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Entonces por qué te avergüenzas?

-Porque ya no estás enfermo.

-¿Te parezco repulsivo? –Pregunto preocupado pero sin que ella lo notara

-Eres un hombre atractivo, Terrence. –Repuso sincera ruborizándose al máximo

-Entonces, mírame. –Replico él sonriendo

Armándose de valor, ella se volvió.

-¿Fue tan difícil?

-Creo que la cena está lista, ¿vendrás a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-Debes comer –Insistió ella.

-No puedo –Dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndoselos con la mano.

Candy juraría que escuchó un sollozo y casi enseguida vio que los hombros de Terrence se estremecían.

 _"_ _¡Está llorando!"_ pensó tristemente al verlo así

-No te lo puedo explicar –Murmuró él –Pero siento un enorme dolor en el pecho, es como si nunca más vuelva a ver a Eleonor."

-Debe ser un recuerdo de cuando eras niño…

-Cuando mi padre me trajo a Londres.

-Exacto.

La joven tomó asiento junto a Terrence.

-Volverás a ver a tu madre, Terrence. –Le sonrió dulcemente –Ya no hay nada que los separe.

-Me siento completamente solo.

-No lo estás, Bertam está contigo…y yo.

-¿Tú?

-Yo.

Inesperadamente, el hombre recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Candy.

El olor a vino que emanaba de él le recordó que estaba un poco ebrio.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

 _"_ _¿Cómo responderé esa pregunta, Terrence?"_

Terrence entrelazó su mano en la Candy y la llevó hacia su cabellera, por lo que ella comprendió que él deseaba que le acariciara la cabeza como alguna vez vio hacer a Eleonor.

-Mientras me necesites… –Respondió por fin mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos oscuros.

-Bien… –Balbuceó antes de respirar con profundidad.

Candy permaneció a su lado hasta estar segura que estaba dormido.

Suspiro profundamente mientras observaba el tierno rostro de Terrence, se veía tan hermoso y con una profunda paz y tranquilidad, que antes no había visto " _¡Ah! Pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ay, Terrence ¿Qué pasara cuando recuerdes todo…¿Qué harás?...¿Me odiaras?...eres tan diferente ahora…te ves tan…hermoso…así…no…no sé qué voy a hacer ahora…¡Ah! Anthony, ¿Qué hare?"_ pensó mientras poco a poco también el sueño la vencía.


	39. CAPITULO 39 LA BODA CORNWALL PARTE 1

Candy dormía plácidamente cuando un tintineo interrumpió su sueño, por lo que pesadamente abrió uno de sus ojos verdes notó que las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza contra las ventanas de su habitación.

Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en quedarse acurrucada entre las sábanas mientras durara el aguacero.

" _Nada mejor que la lluvia para dormir un poco más"_ pensó antes de abrir los ojos con alarma y levantarse de un salto hacia su balcón.

Grandes nubes negras opacaban la luz del sol, las ramas de los árboles se sacudían al ritmo del viento y la lluvia, en ese momento un solitario pajarito se detuvo en la cornisa de la ventana y protegido momentáneamente de la lluvia, se sacudió el plumaje.

 _"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Annie debe estar preocupadísima!"_

El día de la boda Cornwall-Brighton había llegado y la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo en los hermosos jardines de Lakewood, por lo que nerviosa, Candy se mordió el labio preguntándose si su mejor amiga tenía un plan de contingencia.

Un leve toque a su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Dorotly no tardó en aparecer.

-Buenos días señorita, abajo la espera el chofer de los Brighton

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó sorprendida –Annie dijo que lo enviaría por mí a las diez para el desayuno con las damas.

-Tengo entendido que la señorita Annie está… –Se detuvo un instante para buscar la palabra apropiada – Teniendo una crisis por culpa de la lluvia.

-Me lo imaginaba –Dijo yendo hacia su sala de baño – Dile al chofer que bajaré en unos minutos

Quince minutos después Candy bajaba los escalones seguida de Dorotly, quien llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano, mientras Terrence la esperaba al pie del vestíbulo y levantó una ceja, intrigado al ver el equipaje.

La mucama lo saludó antes de salir por la puerta principal mientras que Candy bajaba la mirada.

Aquello no sorprendió al hombre porque ella evitaba encontrarse con él desde la noche que habían dormido juntos.

-¿Has decidido abandonarme, Candy? –Preguntó con humor.

-Lo he contemplado –Dijo ella en el mismo tono –Pero no tienes tanta suerte.

-No consideraría tu ausencia suerte, querida mía –Respondió tomando su mano para besar el dorso – Más bien sería una tortura.

La joven contuvo la respiración por un minuto sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero Terrence la soltó y se acercó a la ventana.

-Llueve a cántaros, Candy ¿Crees que sea seguro que salgas?

-Debo ir con Annie. Hoy es su boda, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, por supuesto! Pero, ¿no era el desayuno a las diez?

Candy se sorprendió ante su buena memoria, era más que claro que él la escuchaba.

-Annie está teniendo una pequeña crisis de nervios –Explico la rubia –Su boda debía ser en los jardines de Lakewood pero la lluvia lo ha estropeado todo.

-No sabía que era en Lakewood –Dijo con seriedad.

Ella sabía que le hacía una acusación silenciosa; era un detalle que había omitido en sus conversaciones.

-Annie le pidió casarse en el jardín porque fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez, también hicieron construir una hermosa pérgola y la decorarían con flores y tul…no quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará ahora. ¡No puedo creer que esté lloviendo! Ayer estaba tan soleado.

-El clima como el amor es impredecible, Candy.

Algo en su tono de voz la hizo turbarse y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Debo marcharme, Terrence, ya que el chofer de los Brighton me espera.

-Que tengas un buen día, Candy, te veré por la noche.

-No me esperes despierto, ya que las fiestas de los Andrey siempre se extienden hasta el amanecer.

-No –Dijo impidiéndole el paso –No me has entendido, yo te veré esta noche porque iré a la boda.

-¿Irás a la boda? –Preguntó en un susurro mirándolo sorprendida

-¿Tienes algo en contra? –Contestó frunciendo –Por si te has olvidado, he sido invitado.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Lamento desilusionarte, Candy, pero soy tu esposo y no estaría bien que estuvieras sola en un compromiso social tan importante.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de la joven.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No te ofendas, Terrence, lo que sucede es que me da gracia cuánto has cambiado, nunca te importaron los convencionalismos.

-Supongo que es verdad –Dijo tomando su gabardina del perchero.

-¿Saldrás también?

-Debo ir a la ciudad, porque tengo una reunión importante con Edwards y unos banqueros.

-¿Crees que ellos llegaran con este clima?

-Nadie se atrevería a dejar plantado al Duque de Grandchester –Dijo con algo de arrogancia.

-Claro que no –Dijo ella con una venia pronunciada.

-Ahora te burlas de mí.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba y se encontró con los ojos azules, de inmediato Candy sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, especialmente cuando Terrence rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

La joven lo miró nerviosamente.

-No te asustes –Susurró el duque pegando su frente a la suya –Sólo quería decirte que me encanta cuando ríes.

Sus labios depositaron un beso casto sobre su mejilla antes de soltarla.

-Hasta pronto –Dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Candy solo lo observo salir aun aturdida por aquella declaración de Terrence, últimamente se portaba más raro que nunca, pero cuando tenía aquellos detalles de ser el esposo cariñoso, realmente la ponían nerviosa.

Al salir pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el rostro pecoso y el chofer de los Brighton se apresuró a abrir un paraguas sobre su cabeza, observaba al joven castaño que se dirigía a su automóvil.

-¡Buen día, señora!

-Buenos días –Repuso ella siguiendo con la mirada en el vehículo de Terrence que empezaba a alejarse.

El hombre la ayudó a subir al auto donde Dorotly ya la esperaba.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el chofer arrancaba hacia la casa de Annie, inmediatamente la mucama la miró con atención.

-¿Le sucede algo, señorita?

-Nada de importancia, Dorotly.

La joven pelirroja no estaba muy convencida de aquello, pues desde la partida de Eleonor, su patrona parecía estar algo nerviosa, particularmente cuando Terrence estaba cerca, tenía la impresión que ella intentaba evitarlo, pero no sabía porque.

Candy volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla y por un instante vio su reflejo antes de verse entre los brazos de Terrence, inmediatamente cerró los ojos con rapidez para deshacerse de aquella imagen pero su memoria no la dejó olvidar, recordando lo de aquella noche…

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy estaba sorprendida al ver que Terrence se recostaba en su regazo pero no hizo nada para apartarlo, inmediatamente Terrence tomo su mano para llevarla hacia su cabellera.

Candy comprendió que él deseaba que le acariciara la cabeza como alguna vez vio hacer a Eleonor, aun debía responderle por lo que mientras sentía la hermosa cabellera de su esposo, cerró los ojos y respondió a su pregunta.

-Mientras me necesites… –Dijo comenzando a pasar con suavidad sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros.

-Bien… –Balbuceó antes de respirar con profundidad.

Candy permaneció a su lado hasta estar segura que dormía y fue entonces que dejó resbalar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla masculina, preguntándose si algún día llevaría barba como lo hizo Sir Richard, por lo que podía apreciar, Terrence no necesitaba rasurase a diario, pues era bastante apuesto tal y como se veía.

Avergonzada por su proceder y pensamientos alejó su mano como si su piel quemara, trato de levantarse pero él protestó entre sueños, ella decidió permanecer quieta sin advertir que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

Un búho se escuchó en la inmensidad de la noche y Terrence parpadeó pesadamente, preguntándose porqué su almohada era tan tibia; no le tomó más de unos segundos descubrir que descansaba en el regazo de Candy.

Moviéndose con cuidado, se levantó para mirar a la joven que dormía sentada, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y lo primero que él pensó fue que ella parecía un hada de los bosques, de inmediato un extraño cosquilleo lo recorrió y llevado por un impulso se acercó para tomarla en brazos.

Candy no se percató que él la levantaba ni que la depositaba con mucha gentileza sobre las sábanas antes de quitarle los zapatos.

Apenas dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió de medio lado, la mejilla sobre la almohada, un brazo debajo de ella cual si fuera una niña pequeña acurrucándose.

Terrence se acostó junto a ella, su pecho juntándose a la espalda femenina mientras su brazo rodeaba la diminuta cintura de la joven, deseaba tanto poder estar junto a ella aunque fuera solo unos instantes, pues había descubierto que le agradaba la compañía de su hermosa esposa.

Su cabeza oscura descansó junto a la rubia y dejó que su nariz se perdiera entre los rizos, comenzó a aspirar con profundidad y exhaló con lentitud pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener un ángel entre sus brazos, sonriendo, cerró los ojos.

La joven soñaba que era niña y que la abrazaban, no había razón para temerle a la oscuridad porque los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban la protegerían de todo mal.

Se acurrucó un poco más y alcanzó a escuchar un suave tambor a la distancia, no, eran los latidos de un corazón ¡pero no eran los suyos! Perpleja, abrió los ojos para encontrarse recostada entre los brazos de Terrence.

De reojo miró a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba en la habitación ducal.

Conteniendo la respiración, se movió con lentitud para alejarse de él, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su cama pero sabía que debía alejarse, poco a poco logró apartar el brazo del hombre y giró para darle la espalda pero antes que lograra deslizarse fuera de la cama, el brazo de Terrence volvió a rodearla para nuevamente acercarla.

-Quédate conmigo –Pidió él junto a su oído.

Candy tragó en seco, nerviosa y confundida.

-No quiero estar solo –Dijo enlazando sus dedos con la mano femenina que reposaba sobre la sábana

-No debo estar aquí –Balbuceó ella.

-No me dejes…

La sintió estremecer.

-No haré nada que no quieras –Prometió él –Sólo déjame tenerte en mis brazos, por favor –Suplico

La joven no supo contestar y tras unos segundos de vacilación se relajó entre sus brazos, mientras que Terrence no terminaba de comprender por qué su esposa parecía temerle pero decidió que eso podría descubrirlo otro día, ahora quería disfrutar su cercanía.

Complacido, besó su mejilla antes de volver a depositar su oscura cabellera junto a los rizos rubios esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Candy podía sentir la respiración masculina sobre su hombro y se preguntó por qué no había huido, pero tal vez la respuesta estaba en la tristeza latente en la petición de Terrence.

Era obvio que estaba muy afectado por la partida de Eleonor y lo más lógico era que buscara consuelo en su esposa. ¿Acaso no era una de sus obligaciones ayudarlo? Esperaba sentir repulsión ante la cercanía de cualquier hombre que no fuera Anthony y ¡le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo opuesto! La joven sintió sus mejillas llenarse de rubor.

El duque sabía que ella no dormía y sus manos ansiaban tocarla tanto como su boca besarla pero sabía que si realizaba la acción equivocada Candy huiría y perdería el terreno que acababa de ganar.

 _"_ _Debo tener paciencia…"_ pensaba gustoso de poder tenerla así. " _Ganare su confianza y luego podre…seducirla y robarle su corazón"_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a dormir, tan profundamente que no se percató cuando ella abandonó su lado.

 **END FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

-Hemos llegado –Dijo Dorotly palmeando el brazo de la rubia.

-Oh gracias –Repuso ella algo sorprendida.

El chofer abrió la puerta y antes que él pudiera ofrecerle un paraguas, ella corrió bajo la lluvia hacia la casa.

Era un camino breve pero la lluvia caía con suficiente fuerza para que ella se empapara, pero no le importo, inmediatamente entró al salón familiar destilando agua por los rizos pero Annie no pareció percatarse de eso, se lanzó en sus brazos con un gesto dramático y lloró en su hombro.

-¡Tantos preparativos para nada! – Sollozó la morena – Mi boda será un fracaso.

-No digas eso, estoy segura que la lluvia se detendrá y…

-Aunque se detenga todo estará empapado, Candy, nadie podrá caminar por el pasto sin hundirse o llenarse de lodo.

-Seguro que Archi está resolviendo todo –Dijo mirando a su amiga.

-¿Archibald? Es verdad que mi prometido tiene buen gusto pero estamos hablando de ropa, hermana, no de decoración.

Súbitamente, Annie chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Debes ir a Lakewood y ver cómo va todo!

-Debes estar bromeando – Respondió Candy con los ojos muy abiertos –Sabes muy bien que no soy bienvenida.

-¿Anthony te sigue ignorando?

-Rotundamente.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento pero ¡tienes que ir! ¡Eres la única que puede salvar mi boda!

-Annie…

-¡Dime que sí! –Pidió con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Acaso no confías en tu prometido?

-Confío más en ti. ¿Irás?

-De acuerdo –Asintió sucumbiendo a los ruegos de su amiga.

Annie se levantó de un salto, dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

-Es sorprendente como pasas de un estado de ánimo al otro, querida –Se burló la rubia.

La morena le mostró la lengua.

-Tal vez debas cambiarte, Candy, estás empapada.

-Será una pérdida de tiempo, además volveré a mojarme.

-¿Segura?

-No te preocupes, nunca me resfrío. –Comento guiñándole el ojo a su amiga divertida

.

.

.

La lluvia se había convertido en tormenta cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood, el mayordomo principal se sorprendió al verla pero le dio la bienvenida con cortesía.

Ella le pidió hablar con Archi pero antes que respondiera observó a la servidumbre corriendo de un lado para otro, por lo que alejándose del hombre, avanzó por el hall hasta llegar al salón de fiestas para encontrarse con Albert, que dirigía toda la actividad.

Él notó su presencia y la invitó a acercarse.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Por un momento pensó que era tía Elroy pero la voz era demasiado juvenil, por lo que se volvió para encontrarse con Elisa Leagan que la observaba de pies a cabeza con infinito desprecio.

-Te hice una pregunta, Candy.

-La respuesta no te concierne, Elisa.

-Todo lo que concierna los visitantes de Lakewood es asunto mío.

-Por supuesto…siempre has anhelado ser la señora de este lugar ¡Lástima que ninguno de los primos te quiera!

La rubia juraría que escuchó el maullido enojado de un gato antes de que la mano de Elisa se levantara por los aires para abofetearla.

Candy se encogió lista para recibir el golpe pero una sombra se cruzó en su camino, sorprendida vio que era Albert que sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de su sobrina.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Elisa? Tus padres no invirtieron su dinero en tu educación para que te comportes así con una invitada.

-¡Ella me ha insultado!

-¿Qué hiciste para provocarla?

El jefe de la familia Andrey la miró con seriedad.

-Sólo quería saber qué hace aquí.

-Por si lo has olvidado, Candy es la dama de honor de Annie, imagino que vino a ver cómo van los preparativos.

-Así es –Afirmó ella.

-Cualquier excusa es buena para ver a Anthony, ¿verdad señora Grandchester? Debería darle vergüenza.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Elisa –La regañó Albert –Ahora, por favor déjanos solos.

La heredera de los Leagan contuvo los deseos de mandarlo al cuerno porque sabía que no podía ofender al patriarca de la familia, por lo que fingió avergonzarse bajando la mirada y se alejó tal cual él le pidió.

Su actuación no engañó a Albert, que tomó un respiro antes de volverse hacia Candy.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pecosa?

-Lo que dijiste, Annie me envió a ver los preparativos y ella esperaba que su prometido estuviera a cargo y no tú.

-¿Te sorprende? Soy más talentoso de lo que todos esperan, además, mi sobrino prefirió ir a jugar rugby y delegarme esta tarea.

-¿Y la servidumbre?

-Son muy capaces pero necesitan la dirección apropiada y bueno, yo estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo cuando Archi llegó a pedirme ayuda, así que no pude negarme.

-Eres un magnifico tío.

-Eso dicen –Dijo sonriendo – ¿Crees que a Annie le agrade?

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el salón apreciando las numerosas plantas que decoraban el salón y la pérgola rodeada de tul, tal cual Annie había soñado.

Había enredaderas rodeando las columnas de mármol y hermosos arreglos florales decorando las mesas, mientras una orquesta empezaba a colocar sus instrumentos a un costado del salón y junto a ellos se adecuaba el piso para el baile.

-Estará encantada.

-Me alegro de tener tu aprobación –Le sonrió.

-¿Cómo hiciste para salvar la pérgola?

-Tenía el presentimiento que llovería y anoche ordené a la servidumbre meterla al salón.

-¿Predecir el clima es otro de tus talentos? Podrías hacer mucho dinero de esa manera – Le bromeó.

-Prefiero usarlo para entablar conversaciones con muchachas lindas como tú.

Ella lo miró sin saber cómo responder a su halago, ya que algo en él la turbaba, observo aquellos ojos celestes que se posaron en los suyos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Terrence?

-Sigue amnésico pero se ha mostrado muy diligente con sus responsabilidades.

-¿Y contigo?

-Es amable y cordial.

-Ah.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Nada, tan sólo me preguntaba si ha intentado meterse en su cama.

-¡Albert!

-Perdona Candy pero es que sería lo más lógico, sabemos que esta amnésico pero sigue siendo hombre y tú eres su esposa…o al menos eso es lo que cree.

El rubor subió a su rostro con fuerza, particularmente al recordar la noche que durmieron juntos. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Albert? Pero Terrence sólo le había pedido que no lo dejara solo, ni siquiera intentó besarla o tocarla.

-Dudo mucho que tenga interés en mí.

El hombre quiso objetar a su comentario pero unas risotadas en el pasillo les llamaron la atención.

Eran los primos que entraban del jardín, completamente empapados y llenos de lodo, Stear fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Candy y prácticamente corrió hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

-¡Pequeña Candy, que hermosa que estás! –Dijo besando su mejilla.

-¡Stear, que bueno verte!

El inventor se alejó de ella y con horror se percató que había manchado su vestido de lodo, ella lo observo y al comprender se rió y le dijo que no se preocupara pero Stear le ofreció un líquido quitamanchas que había inventado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Exclamó Archi acercándose –Te hará huecos en el vestido.

-Ya te expliqué que usé el producto sin diluir…por eso se estropeó tu camisa.

-Hiciste desaparecer la tela, Stear, se quemó.

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi como lo hace Candy?

-¿Quién dijo que confío en ti? –Repuso ella.

El rostro del inventor se desencajó y todos rieron de buen gusto, menos Anthony que los observaba en silencio.

-H-hola –Se atrevió a decir la joven.

El no respondió pero la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? Es de mala suerte verte antes de la boda –Preguntó Archi.

-Eso es con la novia, tonto –Respondió Stear.

-Annie me pidió que viniera, quería que te ayudara –Mintió.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Tu prometida pensó que estaría arreglando el salón no que estarías jugando rugby, estaba convencida que te preocuparías por arreglar la boda ya que la lluvia estropeó todos sus planes.

-¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable?

-¿Yo? Jamás –Se burló ella.

-Estos bárbaros me invitaron a un partido de rugby y no podía negarme –Dijo echando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano para intentar arrojarlo al suelo.

Stear no dudó en sujetar el brazo del novio e inclinarse hacia delante para hacerlo caer, pero Archi esperaba esa reacción de su hermano, enlazó su pie con la pantorrilla del inventor y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo en un mar de puños y risotadas.

-Críos –Rezongó Anthony conteniendo una risa.

Por respuesta, los hermanos Cornwall lo tumbaron al suelo.

-¡Pide perdón! –Ordenó Archi.

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Pide perdón! –Repitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todas las veces que nos castigaron por tu culpa.

-¡Es cierto! Tía Elroy siempre te perdonaba porque decía que eras incapaz de hacer travesuras y ¡eras el peor de todos!

Archi y Stear le cayeron a puños mientras el rubio intentaba escabullirse, Candy los miraba con los ojos abiertos, nunca los había visto así, mientras que Albert sólo meneaba la cabeza.

-¿No los detendrás? –Preguntó ella.

-Cuando alguno haya perdido un diente.

Archibald dejó escapar un estornudo tan fuerte que retumbó por el pasillo, inmediatamente los ojos de Candy se abrieron con preocupación.

-Será mejor que te cambies –Le pidió –No sea que pases tu luna de miel en la cama.

-Pero si eso es exactamente lo que quiero –Repuso con picardía.

-¡Archi, no me hables de esa manera! Me refiero a que te puede dar gripe.

-Tienes razón –Dijo apartándose de su hermano y primo – ¿Le darás un buen reporte a Annie, Candy? ¿Le dirás que me he esmerado en darle la mejor boda del siglo?

-Por supuesto, le diré que tu tío ha hecho un magnífico trabajo.

-¡Oh vamos! Compartirás el crédito conmigo, ¿verdad Albert?

-¿Acaso tengo otro remedio? –Contestó con sarcasmo.

Sonriendo, Archi le dio un beso ruidoso a Candy en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia su habitación, Stear lo imitó y después de darle un abrazo a su amiga, corrió hacia las escaleras.

Albert miró a su sobrino.

-Faltas tú, Tony, imagino que tampoco quieres pescar una gripe.

-Estás mojada, Candy –Comentó mirando a la rubia.

-No es nada, ya casi estoy seca.

-Ven conmigo, te daré una toalla.

-No te preocupes, además ya debo irme.

-Por favor acompáñame…quisiera decirte algo.

Candy asintió y se despidió de Albert antes de seguir al rubio, sin decir palabra, Anthony la llevó hacia uno de los salones y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Abriendo uno de los muebles, alcanzó dos toallas y le dio una.

-Anthony yo…

-Cállate –Dijo estrechándola con fuerza entre los brazos –Sólo déjame abrazarte.

 _"_ _Sólo déjame tenerte en mis brazos…"_ Candy sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa voz de su memoria y se derritió entre sus brazos.

-Te he extrañado tanto –Murmuró él entre sus cabellos.

-No has respondido a mis mensajes.

-Lo sé…hice todo lo posible para evitarte…para olvidarme de tu sonrisa, de la suavidad de tu piel pero me es imposible, te amo demasiado.

-Anthony…

-Lamento no haber sido más comprensivo pero debes entender que me vuelve loco de celos saber que estás atada a Grandchester.

-Es sólo temporal.

-Insistes en decir eso pero para un hombre enamorado unos días son como un siglo.

-¿Aún me amas? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que sí, pero me gustaría saber es si aún tú me amas.

-Por supuesto que sí.

 _"_ _¿Es cierto?"_ pensó Candy aun tratando de alejar la voz de Terrence de su mente

-Entonces huye conmigo.

-¿Huir?

-Vámonos de aquí, lejos donde nadie nos conozca y tú no tengas responsabilidades familiares.

-Eso destruiría a los Grandchester, a Terrence, su reputación.

-¿A quién le importa? –Dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos.

Candy podía ver la súplica en su mirada y sintió su corazón encogerse ante la respuesta que debía darle.

-No puedo hacerlo eso a Sir Richard.

-Pero… ¿si puedes hacerme esto a mí? ¿Acaso Grandchester ha recuperado la memoria?

-No, pero cada día entiende más sobre los negocios de su padre, poco a poco se está afianzando en su nueva posición y no puedo ser la causante de su fracaso…yo te amo, es lo único que debes saber.

-Deberíamos ser nosotros los que se casan, Candy, y quiero que sepas que cuando Annie y mi primo estén diciendo sus votos, estaré pensando en ti y en mí, en nuestro casamiento.

Él besó sus labios.

-Hoy quiero tenerte junto a mí en el altar y en salón de baile, promete que estarás conmigo.

-Por supuesto.

 _"_ _Te veré esta noche en la boda"_ Resonó la voz nuevamente en su mente

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, Anthony la besó, bloqueando cualquier preocupación en su mente.

.

.

.

-Edwards, ¿qué me puede decir del origen de Candy?

El abogado miró a su joven patrón con desconcierto.

-¿El origen de Candy?

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Es lógico que quiera saber sobre el origen de mi esposa, ¿no le parece?

-¿Qué desea saber, mi lord?

-Lo que sepa –Dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

-No hay mucho que decir, Candy nació en Escocia, su madre murió al dar a luz y su abuelo la cuidó antes de fallecer del corazón.

-¡Que tragedia!

-Mucho para una niña tan pequeña pero tuvo mucha suerte al ser adoptada por su padre.

-Indudablemente pero ¿qué hay de su padre?

-Abandonó a la madre tan pronto supo que ella estaba embarazada, es otra historia trágica de una joven enamorada que confía en su novio sólo para quedarse sola cuando llegan las responsabilidades, todos decían que el corazón de Mina, la madre de Candy, se debilitó mucho por la tristeza.

-¡Desgraciado!

-Lo mismo opinaba Sir Richard y por el aprecio que guardaba con Peter White, el abuelo de Candy, decidió hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Cecile?

-Casi se muere de la rabia y de los celos.

-¿Por qué celos?

-Porque si ella no podía tener el amor de Sir Richard no quería que nadie lo tuviera.

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo tomé la noticia?

-Usted estaba internado cuando ella llegó y poco después decidió no regresar al castillo, por lo que nunca hubo la oportunidad que se conocieran.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando me enteré?

-Fue algo gracioso, mi lord, ya que al heredar la fortuna de los Grandchester, también heredó la pupila de su padre, claro que usted inmediatamente creyó que era una niña; no me permitió explicarle que era una jovencita.

-¿Me enamoré de mi pupila?

-No lo sé mi lord, ¿lo hizo? –Preguntó con cautela Edwards.

-Quisiera saberlo –Repuso pensativamente – ¿Sabe? No entiendo por qué me casé con Candy.

-Su padre lo deseaba.

-¿Me casé para darle gusto a mi padre? ¿A un padre que no había visto en años?

-Son los misterios de la vida, mi lord.

Terrence lo miró con fijeza, poco convencido ante las palabras del abogado.

-¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, duque?

-Sí – Dijo chasqueando los dedos – ¿Sabes que hay una caja fuerte en la habitación ducal?

-Por supuesto, ya que es ahí donde su padre guardaba sus cosas más preciadas.

-¿Conoces la combinación?

-No, mi lord.

-¿No? –Repitió desilusionado.

-Lo lamento mucho, joven. ¿Tal vez, Candy la conozca?

-Ya se lo pregunté pero me ha dicho que no.

-Puedo buscar a un experto para que la abra.

El duque sacudió la cabeza.

-No…tal vez deba permanecer cerrada por algún tiempo más. Quizás mi "otro yo" conozca la combinación.

-Puede ser. ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-No puedo quejarme, aun no he recordado algo en particular pero Candy dice que mis actitudes le recuerdan mi "viejo yo" sólo que esta vez soy más educado y amable – concluyó con una mueca.

Edwards sonrió ligeramente.

-Parece estar de acuerdo con ella, abogado. ¿Debo recordarle del lado de quien debe mantenerse si quiere conservar su empleo? –Se burló Terrence.

-Claro que no, su señoría, ya que eso lo tengo muy en claro.

-Más le vale, Edwards –Sonrió –Ahora, dígame, ¿a qué hora tenemos programada la reunión con los accionistas?

-A las tres de la tarde, señor.

-Espero que sean puntuales, Edwards, porque tengo una cita esta noche y no puedo llegar tarde.

-¿Una cita? –Se sorprendió el abogado.

-No ponga esa cara –Dijo palmeando su hombro – Es con mi esposa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Hoy es la boda de Annie Brighton y debo acompañarla.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que hace un buen esposo.

-Y será la perfecta oportunidad de conocer un poco más de sus amistades.

El abogado se preguntó qué tan buena idea sería esa, en particular que Anthony Brown y Terrence estuvieran frente a frente nuevamente considerando que su patrón se estaba enamorando de su joven esposa.

 _"Richard, amigo mío, si supieras el lío en el que esto se ha convertido…"_ pensó tomando un sorbo de café _"Espero que Candy también…espero que te robe el corazón el joven Terrence…si no…."_


	40. CAPITULO 40 LA BODA CORNWALL PARTE 2

La lluvia por fin había cesado pero aun caían gotas de agua de los árboles y tejados, el cielo no estaba claro pero una tenue luz iluminaba la tarde, en aquel momento el carruaje de Annie llegó al portón principal de Lakewood y ella sonrió a ver los listones que decoraban la entrada así como la alfombra roja que esperaba su arribo.

Candy, como dama de honor, fue la primera en bajar del carruaje y con ayuda del señor Brighton lograron que Annie descendiera sin mojar la falda de su traje.

Las otras damas llegaron en diversos autos y ante la señal de la rubia se apresuraron a formarse delate de la novia para su entrada.

-¿Estás lista querida amiga? –Le preguntó a Annie a través de su velo.

-¡Muy lista! –Sonrió ella.

A la distancia, escucharon los acordes de la marcha nupcial y las damas prosiguieron al hall, tras ellas entró Candy, seguida de Annie y su padre.

-Esto es bellísimo –Susurró Annie al notar la decoración del pasillo.

-Espera que veas el salón –Respondió la rubia.

Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron: los invitados admirando a Annie, que parecía una princesa y Annie admirando la belleza del salón.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la pérgola al final del camino, decorada tal cual ella había soñado y compartido con Archi, inmediatamente una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al hallar la mirada de su prometido y observarlo formar las palabras "Te amo" en los labios.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y él le guiñó, el señor Brighton se detuvo junto a Archi y con una palmada en el hombro le hizo entrega de su tesoro más valioso.

Candy ocupó su lugar a un costado de la novia junto a las damas y sostuvo el ramo mientras que los novios se tomaban de las manos.

El cura los bendijo y dio inicio a la ceremonia, inmediatamente los ojos verdes se encontraron con los celestes de Anthony y fue el turno de él para guiñarle, ella devolvió el gesto antes de preguntarse si Terrence estaría entre el público.

Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, recorrió con la mirada a los invitados y respiró aliviada al percatarse que él no había llegado.

Desde su asiento, Elisa apretó las mandíbulas, pues el intercambio de guiños de los rubios no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Era probable que nadie más lo notara, después de todo estaban concentrados en los novios pero ella no, Candy era lo único que la separaba de convertirse en la próxima señora Brown y que Anthony no la amara no le preocupaba; sabía que podría mantenerlo interesado de otras maneras más placenteras y satisfactorias.

 _"Si tan sólo te fueras"_ pensó con enojo.

Esa misma noche tendría que hacer algo para desaparecer a Candy o comprometer a Anthony lo suficiente para que se casara con ella.

 _"_ _¿Cuál será más sencilla?"_ Se preguntó.

Candy sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras el cura realizaba la ceremonia matrimonial y los novios repetían los votos, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Anthony y supo que él le prometía lo mismo.

 _"_ _Tú ya le prometiste eso a otro"_ , le dijo esa vocecilla molesta que la perseguía, _"No exactamente"_ pensó.

Terrence y ella no habían tenido una ceremonia eclesiástica, bueno, ni siquiera una ceremonia fue una simple colocación de firmas sobre un documento en un cuarto de hospital que solo fue hecha para proteger a los Grandchester de la maldad de Lionel, sobre todo porque el heredero sufría de amnesia y ella asumió el rol de su protectora.

 _"_ _Tanto que hasta duermes con él"_ la atormentó su conciencia nuevamente.

Una ronda de aplausos interrumpió sus pensamientos, Annie y Archi se besaban con dulzura.

La música empezó a sonar nuevamente y la pareja se dirigió hacia la pista que Albert había hecho colocar a un costado del salón, Archi no dudó en rodear a su esposa con los brazos y empezaron a danzar mientras se besaban nuevamente.

La corte de honor no tardó en unirse a ellos y Anthony tomó a Candy entre sus brazos.

-Te amo –Le dijo él.

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos con el mayor disimulo posible.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Terrence puede llegar en cualquier minuto.

-¿Terrence? –Repitió con disgusto.

-La madre de Annie lo invitó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó entre dientes.

-Precisamente por eso, porque te disgustarías.

Alguien tocó el brazo de Anthony y él se volvió dispuesto a darle un puño.

-¡Albert!

-¿A quién esperaba?

-A nadie –Mintió.

-Cambio de parejas, sobrino, ¿me permites bailar con Candy?

-Por supuesto.

Albert tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la hizo dar un giro antes de posar un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido pero para cualquier observador era evidente que algo transcurre entre ustedes.

-¿Vienes a proteger mi honor, Albert?

-Alguien debe hacerlo, Candy, ya que eres una mujer casada después de todo.

-No es necesario

-Por supuesto que lo es…no sé cuánto tiempo más estarás con Grandchester pero cuando regreses con Anthony habrá suficientes habladurías y no necesitan echar leña al fuego antes de tiempo.

Ella guardó silencio considerando las palabras de Albert pero al ver que Anthony salía del salón decidió seguirlo.

Los ojos del jefe del clan la siguieron con algo de preocupación, pues tenía un mal presentimiento y no lo podía sacudir.

.

.

.

-¡Que vivan los novios!

-¡Salud por los novios!

Vestido en un smoking, Terrence Duque de Grandchester hizo su entrada en la mansión Lakewood.

Dio un atisbo a su reloj de muñeca y se percató que estaba llegando con bastante atraso, por lo que entró al salón sintiendo una ansiedad inexplicable, buscando a Candy pero no la veía entre el mar de gente que bailaba y platicaba con copas de champán en la mano.

 _"¿Dónde estará?"_ se preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Elisa sintió sus rodillas flaquear ante este gesto tan sencillo pero tan sensual del duque, ¿Cómo era posible que esa recogida tuviera tanta suerte? Pero aquello iba a terminar esa noche si todo salía como esperaba.

Armándose de valor, se acercó a Terrence.

-Hola, querido, ¿cómo has estado?

El duque la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué ella lo trataría con tanta familiaridad.

-Espero que me hayas perdonado por aquel…incidente en la fiesta de la Cruz Roja, tú sabes que fue una broma.

Terrence arrugó el ceño, un gesto reflexivo que tenía cuando intentaba recordar algo de su pasado.

Era obvio que esa mujer no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Sí, por supuesto, ya quedo olvidado.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, tú también –Dijo sin mentir, pues la pelirroja era físicamente atractiva si bien algo en ella lo hacía sentir desconfianza.

-Imagino que buscas a Candy…

-¿La has visto?

Elisa bajó la mirada fingiendo un bochorno que no sentía.

-Lamento decir que sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos conocemos hace mucho, Terrence, y es por eso que se me hace tan difícil decirte esto –Tomó una bocanada de aire con algo de dramatismo –Tu mujer te está siendo infiel.

Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron como un balde de agua fría para el hombre que inmediatamente se irguió en toda su esplendorosa estatura.

Ella no tuvo que pronunciar un nombre para que él supiera exactamente quién podría ser el amante de Candy.

El duque inmediatamente apretó uno de sus puños para controlar su ira.

-Ella y Anthony se han seguido viendo…a pesar de tu matrimonio con ella, para ellos cualquier excusa es buena y sólo puedes imaginarte…

-No quiero imaginarme – Dijo con voz gélida – ¿Dónde están?

-Te llevaré con ellos.

Terrence siguió a Elisa a través del salón y hacia la terraza, descendieron los escalones que los llevaban al jardín de las rosas y la mujer apuntó hacia un gazebo que descansaba en medio.

Oculto entre las sombras, el duque avanzó y se detuvo para observar dos figuras abrazadas, de inmediato sintió la sangre hervir al ver que se besaban y casi pierde el control cuando Anthony recostó a Candy sobre uno de los asientos.

Podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas en medio de la noche y rechinó sus dientes antes de avanzar hacia ellos.

-Candy.

La palabra fue pronunciada sin emoción y fue eso mismo lo que asustó a la muchacha, Anthony volvió el rostro hacia el hombre pero no la soltó.

Los ojos azules de Terrence se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-Suéltala de inmediato.

Nuevamente aquella parquedad en su voz afligió a Candy, por lo que ella se apartó del rubio y se puso de pie.

-Terrence –Murmuró ella alarmada.

Él levantó la mano para hacerla callar y ella lo hizo, aquel gesto disgustó al rubio que se puso de pie, listo para pelear.

-Espérame en el auto –Le ordenó a Candy mirándola con fijeza.

Ella dudó unos segundos pero decidió obedecerlo, pues podía sentir la furia que emanaba del cuerpo de Terrence y prefería no acrecentarla.

Sin darle una mirada a Anthony, se alejó de ellos, pero el joven hizo el intento de seguirla pero Terrence lo tomó del brazo.

-Suéltame o te romperé la boca –Lo amenazó el futuro doctor.

-Soy yo el que debería estar ofendido, Anthony.

-¡Poco me importa lo que piensas, Grandchester!

-Ya me he dado cuenta –Repuso con tranquilidad.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes! –Dijo lanzando un puño.

Las habilidades pugilísticas de Terrence afloraron, el duque se agachó para evitar el golpe y se levantó con rapidez para tomar al joven por el cuello de la camisa y empujarlo hacia una de las columnas del gazebo.

Lo sujetó con calmada violencia.

-Candy es mi esposa, más vale que lo entiendas de una buena vez

-Será tu esposa pero… ¿acaso es tu mujer?

Las palabras calaron hondo en el hombre que perdió el control y estrelló su puño en la quijada de Anthony.

El joven soltó una exclamación mientras caía al suelo pero Terrence lo detuvo y lo estampó contra la estructura.

-No permitiré que un niño como tú se interponga en mi camino, por lo que si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, te destruiré, ¿me entiendes, Brown? Acabaré contigo y todo lo tuyo.

-Valdrá la pena si logro alejarla de ti –Repuso escupiendo sangre.

-Nunca la dejaré ir, así que métete eso en la cabeza. ¡Candy es mía por ley y de hecho! –Mintió.

Fue el turno de Anthony de sentir un puñal en el corazón pero reaccionó de manera similar.

-¡Fue mía antes que tuya! –Mintió Anthony también – ¿qué se siente ser plato de segunda mesa?

-¡No me importa el pasado! ¡Candy es mía y si tengo que pelear por ella lo haré!

-¡También yo!

-Entonces te romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo –Y como muestra volvió a lanzar un puño pero esta vez contra sus costillas.

El golpe le robó el aliento y al soltarlo Terrence, Anthony se deslizó hacia el suelo.

El duque tuvo todo los deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero sabía que Candy nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Y debería importarme un rábano lo que ella piensa –Se dijo alejándose del jardín de rosas.

Desde su escondite, Elisa sonreía en silencio, pues su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, Candy estaba en vergüenza y seguro que Terrence haría que se arrepintiera.

Mientras tanto, ella se encargaría de consolar a Anthony.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros avanzaba por el jardín solitario esperando no encontrarse con nadie por lo cual se sorprendió al toparse con Candy.

-Dije que me esperaras en el auto –Dijo con frialdad.

-Lo sé pero estaba preocupada.

-Tu Anthony está vivo, no lo he lastimado…mucho –Dijo con crueldad.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Creo que deberías estar preocupada por mí, Candy, después de todo, soy el esposo ofendido. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te engañara? No sabía que podías ser tan falsa.

-No quiero escucharte más –Dijo intentando pasar a su lado.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Repuso sosteniendo su brazo – Te dije que fueras al auto.

-¡No quiero!

-No me obligues a avergonzarte, Candy, porque sin dudarlo lo hare

-¡Suéltame!

-No –Dijo entre dientes y apretando su brazo – Vendrás conmigo ¡ahora!

Candy prácticamente sintió que la arrastraban hacia el estacionamiento, sin esperar a que el chofer abriera la puerta del pasajero, Terrence lo hizo y empujó a Candy dentro.

Ella prácticamente rebotó contra el asiento, el chofer ocultó la sorpresa en sus ojos bajo su gorra y se apresuró a encender los motores.

El duque le dio una orden y subió junto a la joven.

El auto llevaba un rato desplazándose por el camino cuando Candy intentó hablar, pero Terrence hizo un gesto para acallarla pero ella reaccionó con enojo.

-¡No me trates así! No soy un perro que responde a tus señales.

-Pero te comportas como una perra –Dijo con monotonía.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Iracunda, se lanzó contra él pero Terrence la hizo retroceder con una bofetada certera.

La palma masculina se estrelló contra la mejilla femenina, deshaciendo su peinado, ella levantó la mirada hacia él, los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo…pudiste? –Preguntó azorada.

-Sugiero que te calles, Candy, no estás en posición de hacer preguntas ni hacer demandas.

Alterada y avergonzada, la joven se hundió en un profundo silencio, Terrence podía escuchar los suspiros que ella soltaba de cuando en cuando y supo que lloraba pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por consolarla.

Prefirió mirarla de reojo preguntándose cómo alguien con ese rostro tan angelical podía ser tan falsa.

 _"_ _Soy un imbécil_ " se dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en su mano.

.

.

.

Albert no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el estado en que su sobrino regresaba del jardín, lo único que podía suponer es que alguien lo había asaltado.

-¿Estás bien, Anthony?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Grandchester.

El hombre cerró los ojos en un gesto de lamentación.

-Nos ha visto, a mí y a Candy y lo ha tomado bastante mal.

-¿Los ha visto?

-En el gazebo.

-No quiero ni saber lo que hacían.

-Espero que eso le baste para dejarla, pues sería un imbécil si no la deja regresar a mí.

-Espero que eso no represente otra paliza para ti, sobrino.

-¿Paliza?

-Creo que debo invertir en unas clases de boxeo para ti.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

-Es probable pero basta de pláticas. ¿Quieres que busque un médico?

-Yo soy uno.

-Uno de verdad, sobrino.

-Ja, ja –Dijo con sarcasmo – No lo necesito, me iré a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me vea ni me haga preguntas, por favor excúsame si alguien pregunta por mí.

-Por supuesto.

El hombre rubio vio alejarse a su sobrino y se preguntó si en realidad su situación con Candy habría cambiado.

.

.

.

-Despierta –Ordenó Terrence dándole un empellón.

Ella apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando él la halaba del brazo fuera del vehículo, parpadeando pesadamente, Candy se dio cuenta que no estaban en la mansión y sintió pánico.

-¿Dónde me has traído?

-No hagas preguntas y sígueme.

-¡No! – Dijo asustada – ¡No iré contigo!

Terrence entrecerró los ojos y la haló hacia su cuerpo para levantarla y echarla sobre sus hombros.

Con agilidad, el duque cruzó la plataforma y subió a la nave.

-Buenas noches, mi lord.

-Quiero partir a la brevedad posible, capitán.

-Por supuesto –Contestó con una reverencia e ignorando el escándalo que Candy hacía, golpeando la espalda de Terrence con sus puños, pidiendo que la soltara.

El hombre la ignoró completamente y avanzó con ella por la cubierta del yate hasta llegar a una puerta que lo conduciría a los camarotes.

Candy escuchó la aceleración de los motores y comprendió que Terrence pretendía llevársela lejos, su boca se posó sobre el hombro del duque y lo mordió con saña.

Inmediatamente el duque soltó un improperio mientras abría una puerta y arrojaba a Candy sobre la cama.

-Por lo visto te gusta rudo, ¿eh Candy? –Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y la arrojaba al suelo de la habitación.

Levantándose de un salto, ella intentó buscarla pero él la tomó del brazo, Candy le dio un puntapié y corrió hacia la claraboya pero también la halló cerrada.

Una vibración bajo sus pies la alertó que el yate se movía.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡No me puedes llevar contra mi voluntad! ¡Esto se llama secuestro!

-No digas estupideces, Candy, tu eres mi esposa y puedo llevarte donde quiera.

-¡Haz que se detenga!

-De ninguna manera –Dijo avanzando hacia ella.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! –Dijo tomándola por los hombros – Sé que prefieres las caricias de Anthony pero esta noche no se trata de ti sino de mí y lo que yo quiera.

La sangre de Candy se fue a sus pies y retrocedió unos pasos, sólo para que él la rodeara con los brazos.

-Te advertí que no soportaría infidelidades –Susurró a su oído –Ahora tendrás que pagar por tu ofensa…esta noche quiero tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío

La rubia intentó separarse de él con la ayuda de sus manos pero Terrence la sostenía con demasiada fuerza, con sorpresa sintió que él la aprisionaba contra la pared y formaba una jaula con su cuerpo.

La boca del duque la besaba con violencia, mordisqueándola, obligándola a entreabrirlos, la lengua de Terrence se deslizó entre sus labios y recorrió su paladar así como el suave interior.

Ella intentaba rechazarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte, sintió como el hombre presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Un gemido lleno de angustia se escapó de los labios de la joven al sentir la evidencia del deseo del duque.

Eso inflamó aún más al hombre que acto seguido la tomó por la muñecas y la tumbó sobre la cama, su cuerpo aprisionándola contra el colchón.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Terrence logró asir ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra haló el frente de su vestido, de inmediato la tela se rasgó bajo la furia de las manos del hombre y los delicados pechos quedaron al descubierto.

Los ojos azules la observaron con avidez.

-Eres hermosa –Murmuró complacido.

-¡Por favor detente! –Dijo intentado cubrirse con sus brazos pero él los forzó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Si compartes tus favores con otro, lo puedes hacer conmigo!

-¡No, estás equivocado!

-Tu amante me lo confirmó así que no lo niegues –Dijo recorriendo el valle entre sus senos con la punta de su lengua.

Candy intentó comprender las palabras del hombre mientras intentaba alejarse de sus caricias.

Terrence soltó sus manos y ella empezó a golpearlo en el pecho pero eso no impidió que él las deslizara bajo la falda de su vestido.

-¡Me has negado tus favores demasiado tiempo, Candy y ahora debes cumplir con tu deber de esposa!

Horrorizada, ella lo vio desajustarse los pantalones antes de separar los muslos femeninos con rudeza.

Una vez más intentó escabullirse pero Terrence estaba demasiado excitado para dejarla ir, desesperada, la joven tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Por favor detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No así! –Suplicó.

-¿No así? –Repitió burlonamente – ¿Quieres que me ponga una peluca rubia?

-¡No! –Dijo llorando – No puedes hacerme esto.

-Claro que puedo…


	41. CAPITULO 41 ¿ESCOCIA?

Candy quiso abofetearlo pero él detuvo su mano al vuelo y lo sujetó de manera que quedara aprisionado bajo su espalda.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado así con Anthony? –Preguntó enceguecido por los celos.

-¡Me lástimas!

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te hizo suya por primera vez? Puedes decirme…soy tu esposo después de todo.

-¡Nunca, nunca!

-¡Deja de mentir! –Dijo terminando de arrancar la parte superior de su vestido.

Terrence era un torbellino de pasión, con rapidez la rodeó con los brazos, el hombre deslizó sus labios por la barbilla femenina antes de alcanzar su cuello y saborear la piel que encontraba en su camino.

Desnuda entre sus brazos, la joven podía sentirlo recorriendo su piel a su gusto, ignorando cada esfuerzo que ella hacía por escapar de sus caricias.

-Tu piel es hermosa –Murmuró.

La mano de Terrence se detuvo entre los muslos femeninos y sus dedos acariciaron su feminidad.

Horrorizada, ella intentó golpearlo, inmediatamente el duque soltó una risilla burlona mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo, atrapándola contra las sábanas.

Un dedo se deslizó entre sus pliegues, explorando, por lo que ella cerró los ojos, angustiada.

Terrence estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea para percatarse que ella lloraba, y confundió su temblor con muestra de pasión, no fue hasta que la escuchó sollozar que se detuvo abruptamente.

Su apuesto rostro la miró con atención, casi con incredulidad, por lo que con aspereza tomó su barbilla para volver su rostro hacia él.

-Basta ya –Dijo con frialdad – Eres mi esposa.

Candy sintió los labios del hombre caer sobre los suyos con fuerza, obligándola a separarlos.

Ella sintió que él le robaba el aliento pero tal vez se debía a que todo el peso masculino descansaba sobre ella, inmediatamente una mano masculina volvió a resbalarse sobre su vientre antes de buscar los rizos dorados entre sus piernas.

La joven sollozó nuevamente, desconsolada.

Terrence no estaba seguro si fueron sus lamentos o el sabor salado de sus lágrimas pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Con un grito de frustración se puso de pie y salió del camarote dejando a Candy sola, ella temblando como una hoja, se levantó inmediatamente para cerrar la puerta y echar cerrojo.

Abrumada, se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

El capitán fingió no sorprenderse al ver a su patrón aparecer en cubierta descamisado y descalzo.

Terrence no se detuvo hasta llegar a la punta del yate, una vez frente al mar, las gotas de agua salada salpicaban su rostro, entonces estrelló sus puños contra la baranda intentando calmar la tormenta que rugía en su interior.

-¡Que alguien me dé un cigarrillo! –Gritó con enojo.

El primer oficial prácticamente corrió hacia él con una cajetilla y un encendedor, Terrence prácticamente se los arrebató y se apresuró a encender uno.

Una agradable sensación lo invadió cuando la nicotina golpeó sus pulmones y comprendió que le agradaba fumar.

Exhalando, miró hacia el cielo estrellado preguntándose si tenía alguna solución lo que estaba viviendo con su esposa.

-Mi esposa – repitió con amargura – ¡Vaya fiasco!

-¿Cómo dice mi lord?

Terrence se sobresaltó al percatarse que uno de los mayordomos estaba a su lado ofreciéndole una bebida.

Ignorando la copa, tomó la botella de whiskey y se la llevó a los labios, mientras el mayordomo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos; con un gesto de la mano le pidió al mayordomo que lo dejara solo.

Encendiendo otro cigarrillo el hombre mientras pensaba en el matrimonio.

Sabía que la mayoría se concertaban sin amor, que usualmente el interés económico prevalecía sobre los sentimientos pero ¿cuál era el caso de ellos dos? Terrence tenía todo el dinero que podía desear y Candy tenía una dote generosa.

Él era demasiado joven para preocuparse por un heredero y se sabía lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener a cualquier mujer a su disposición.

 _"_ _Sin embargo ninguna te interesa, no como ella…"_ pensó amargamente

Cerrando los ojos pensó en la mujer que lo esperaba en el camarote.

" _Es bella como un hada"_ pensó de repente y sin saber porque aquel pensamiento se le hizo muy familiar.

Su piel suave era suave como el terciopelo, provocaba acariciarla tanto como besarla, el juvenil cuerpo era suave y se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre las palmas de sus manos…

 _"_ _¡Mía antes que tuya!"_

Las palabras de Anthony se clavaron en su corazón como daga, sintió la rabia y los celos volver a invadir su ser.

En todo matrimonio la mujer al menos aportaba con su virtud pero por lo visto Candy no tenía ni eso que ofrecerle. ¡Era una cualquiera! Y por lo tanto él tenía derecho a tratarla como tal, por lo que arrojando la colilla al mar se dio la vuelta para regresar al camarote.

La ira se dibujó en su rostro al observar que la puerta estaba cerrada y sin contemplaciones la pateó con fuerza.

La madera cedió ante la fuerza de su pie y entró a la habitación. Sus ojos hallaron vacía la cama y con impaciencia miró a su alrededor, de pronto su mirada cayó sobre uno pies que asomaban a un costado de la cama.

-¡Sal de ahí!

Ella no respondió, por lo que más enojado que antes, se acercó para ver a Candy envuelta en la sábana sobre el suelo.

-¡He dicho que te levantes!

La tomó con aspereza del brazo para halarla pero ella volvió a caer sobre la alfombra.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, asustado, volvió a llamarla mientras la tomaba por el hombro, pero en medio de su enojo Terrence se percató que ella estaba desmayada.

-¡Candy! –Volvió a llamar.

La mano masculina se posó sobre su frente y su enojo desapareció como por encanto.

 _"¡Está ardiendo!"_ pensó alarmado.

Aquella no era una fiebrecilla cualquiera, pues Candy tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba con dificultad.

El duque la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con sumo cuidado la depositó dentro de la bañera de porcelana y abrió las llaves, inmediatamente la joven empezó a tiritar y parpadeó pesadamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos muy azules que la miraban.

El terror regresó a Candy y se puso de pie de un salto, Terrence observó sus piernas flaquear y la tomó de los hombros.

-¡No! ¡No, suéltame!

-Tranquilízate, Candy, sólo trato de ayudarte.

-¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡No! ¡Quieres herirme!

Candy frunció el entrecejo y se llevó la mano a la frente; se sentía muy enferma, mareada y con angustia notó que sus piernas no parecían responderle.

-¿Q-qué me pasa? ¿Qué me diste?

La pregunta de la joven ofendió a Terrence. ¿Qué clase de opinión tenía ella sobre él si pensaba que era capaz de drogarla?

-Estás enferma, Candy, tienes mucha fiebre y debemos bajarla, por favor, siéntate en la tina. –Dijo tratando de controlar su molestia ante las suposiciones de la joven

-¡Quieres herirme!

-Calma, calma –Dijo intentando sentarla pero ella se movió y lo hizo tropezar hacia adelante.

Terrence se sintió caer pero no dudó en sujetar a Candy por la cintura, arrastrándola consigo hacia la tina.

El agua se regó por el suelo mientras forcejeaban: ella para alejarse, él para sujetarla.

-Basta…basta, Candy…no te haré daño.

La espalda de Terrence descansaba contra la curva de la tina donde las llaves vertían agua, se movió ligeramente hacia el costado para que el agua no cayera encima de su hombro e inmovilizó a Candy contra su pecho.

El sollozo que escapó de la joven desgarró su corazón.

-No me lastimes –Rogó ella tiritando.

-No lo haré…por favor…tranquilízate –Pidió él prácticamente acunándola entre sus brazos.

Después de lo le pareció una eternidad, el duque la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, atisbando sobre su hombro, Terrence se percató que Candy estaba envuelta en un sopor.

Con sumo cuidado salió de la tina y procedió a levantarla del agua para remover la sábana empapada, desmayada, ella era como una muñeca entre sus brazos y el hombre tuvo que morderse el labio para controlar los instintos que empezaban a despertar en él.

Enferma o no, su mujer era sumamente deseable, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras la envolvía en una toalla.

La recostó en la cama con delicadeza y abrió un baúl para retirar un juego de pijama, inmediatamente la vistió con rapidez intentando no mirarla demasiado.

Tomando otra toalla, secó sus cabellos rizados. Terrence no pudo evitar burlarse de sí mismo.

 _"Parezco un amantísimo esposo."_

El pensamiento no le desagradó, la cubrió con una sábana ligera antes de ocuparse de su persona y ponerse ropa seca.

La ropa mojada cayó junto a los jirones del vestido de Candy, avergonzando al duque, pues pese a todo nunca debió permitir que el enojo lo controlara de aquella manera.

Su única justificación era que la rabia y los celos eran malos consejeros, pues el ver a Candy entre los brazos de Anthony había sido como recibir un puño en el estómago.

Claro, su orgullo de hombre había sido lastimado pero más le había dolido el corazón, asombrado, se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia su esposa, tal vez amor.

 _"A pesar de su engaño_ " pensó mientras se recostaba junto a ella.

Apoyándose en su codo, se irguió para observar a la joven, la respiración parecía haberse normalizado, y la temperatura había disminuido pero la fiebre aún persistía.

-Podría amarte –Susurró besándola ligeramente sobre los labios.

Ella entreabrió los ojos y Terrence tragó en seco.

-¿Ya…ya no…estás enojado? –Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

-Ya no...

-Bien…

Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos y el duque reconoció que estaba perdidamente enamorado, por lo cual decidió que no volverían a Londres hasta que ella también lo estuviera.

 _"_ _Hasta que yo también me robe tu corazón, Candy….mi Candy, perdóname"_ pensó mientras la observaba y a la vez echo un último vistazo a la ropa del vestido de Candy, se maldijo por su actitud, no había justificación pero no pudo controlarse.

Respiro hondo antes de volver a acostarse y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo y el rico aroma de su esposa.

.

.

.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer dónde estaba.

Por un momento pensó que aún estaba en el yate pero el cantar de pajarillos fuera de su ventana le dijo que ya no estaba en alta mar, se incorporó contra las almohadas y pudo apreciar que estaba descansando sobre una cama de cuatro postes en una habitación rica y exquisitamente decorada.

-Veo que has despertado.

La joven casi pega un grito al percatarse que la voz venía de su costado, Terrence también se incorporó contra las almohadas y la miró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Los ojos de Candy inmediatamente bajaron hacia su cuerpo y aliviada descubrió que estaba vestida.

El pijama era de seda y con encajes delicados cubriendo sus senos ¡pero nunca la había visto en su vida! Obviamente alguien la había vestido y tenía la sospecha que Terrence era el responsable, por lo que rápidamente el rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos.

-Has estado enferma por muchos días –Comentó Terrence levantándose.

El hombre avanzó hasta una mesita donde reposaba una tetera, sirviéndose una taza de té, le ofreció una a Candy pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Relamiéndose, ella notó que tenía sed, por lo que Terrence sonrió y apuntó a una jarra junto a la mesa.

Ella no dudó en servirse un vaso de agua.

-¿D-dónde estamos? –Preguntó y se sorprendió ante su ronquera.

-En Escocia.

-¡¿Escocia?!

-Es muy hermosa durante esta época y estoy seguro que te gustará.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Digamos que es una luna de miel –Dijo tomando asiento junto a la cama.

La sorpresa fue evidente en los ojos verdes.

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos después de mi accidente, Candy.

 _"_ _Ni antes…"_ pensó ella.

-Así que decidí que este sería un buen lugar para hacerlo.

-Quiero regresar a Londres –Murmuró ella.

-¡¿Y regresar junto a Anthony?!

La palma de su mano cayó con fuerza sobre la mesa de noche y ella se sobresaltó, Terrence respiró con profundidad para tranquilizarse.

-Discúlpame, no es mi intención asustarte –La miro dulcemente algo que no había visto en aquellos ojos, no sabía bien que pero algo había cambiado –Has estado muy enferma y lo que menos quiero es que recaigas.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste una gripe muy fuerte provocada por la lluvia en Londres.

Candy asintió, ya que era lógico, pues había permaneció la mayor parte del día mojada.

-Traté que te bajara la temperatura pero no dejabas de delirar, por lo que apenas anclamos te traje a casa y llamé al doctor, nos ha tomado más de cinco días que recobres el conocimiento por completo.

-¿Cinco días?

-Sí…apenas ayer dejaste de tener fiebre, dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien…al menos eso creo.

-Me alegro –Dijo tomando una campanilla de la mesa y haciéndola sonar.

Casi enseguida apareció una señora, que por su uniforme, Candy dedujo que era el ama de llaves.

La mujer saludó a la rubia con una reverencia

-Candy ella es Hannah y por lo que me ha comentado ha estado al servicio de nuestra familia por muchos años.

-Es un gusto volver a verla, señora.

-¿Volver a verme?

-La conocí cuando usted era una niña, su abuelo y yo éramos amigos.

El rostro de Candy prácticamente se iluminó.

-¿Conoció a mi abuelo?

-Sí, mi lady.

-¡Oh! Tiene que contarme cosas de él.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y a mi madre?

-Sé muy poco de ella mi lady, ya que Mina estudiaba lejos de aquí…

Terrence observó las mejillas de Candy colorearse de gusto y se levantó de su silla para despedir a Hannah.

-No quiero que te emociones demasiado, Candy, has estado muy enferma y no debes agitarte. Tendrás muchos días para hablar con ella pero por ahora… ¿no tienes hambre?

-Sí…creo que sí –Dijo posando la mano sobre su estómago.

-Hannah, por favor sube nuestro desayuno, lo tomaremos en la terraza.

-Sí, mi lord.

A solas, el matrimonio Grandchester cruzó miradas, mientras Candy volvió el rostro al tener flashbacks de lo sucedido en el barco.

Terrence sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres levantarte, Candy?

-Me gustaría… ¿me alcanzas una bata?

-Por supuesto –Dijo abriendo uno de los armarios en la habitación –Este es el tuyo, aquí hallarás tus vestidos y demás, espero que sean de tu agrado.

-¿Vestidos?

-Necesitas ropa, ¿no?

-Me gusta mi ropa en Londres…

-Me imagino…pero es absurdo hacer que te la traigan cuando puedo costearte todos los que desees –Comento mientras le sonreía –Sólo elegí unos cuántos, tú podrás ir de compras y elegir lo que te guste después.

Candy no sabía si agradecerle o enojarse, se colocó la bata sobre el pijama y se puso de pie, pero trastabilló al dar un paso por suerte Terrence la ayudó a sostenerse.

-No te apresures –Le dijo con suavidad.

-Estoy bien –Dijo ella con cortedad alejándose de él.

El hombre sintió su rechazo y la miró.

-Perdón.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Perdón –Repitió él –Lamento mucho mi comportamiento…tan poco caballeroso aquella noche.

La joven lo miró con fijeza; sus enormes ojos verdes parecían llenar su rostro.

-Por favor acompáñame a la terraza, creo que debemos conversar y aclarar el aire entre nosotros.

Candy no supo porque pero aun algo no le quedaba claro, ¿Cómo era posible que Terrence le pidiera perdón? ¿Acaso estaba peor que antes?

 _"_ _No entiendo…"_ Pensó antes de seguirlo


	42. CAPITULO 42 EMPEZAR DESDE CERO

La leve brisa de la mañana meció los rizos de Candy y ella sonrió al ver el pasaje frente a ella, el pasto era de un color verde esmeralda y florecillas de colores crecía en medio de la naturaleza.

Los árboles eran hermosos y frondosos, el cielo de color azul con hermosas nubes que parecían algodón.

El sol se posó sobre su piel y la joven frunció la naricilla.

-Esto es realmente hermoso –Dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-Lo es –Dijo apartando la silla para ella tomara asiento.

-Te saldrán más pecas…y me encantan –Comentó Terrence en un tono cálido.

Él tomó asiento frente a ella y se contemplaron por algunos momentos, fue Candy la que decidió que debía hablar.

-Perdón…lamento que hayas visto…Anthony y yo…

-¿Por qué nos casamos, Candy?

La pregunta fue tan abrupta que la dejó muda.

-He estado pensando en una razón lógica para que hayamos contraído matrimonio y no hallo respuestas, pensé que tal vez no amábamos…pero después de lo que presencié en la boda de Annie, lo dudo mucho.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Sabía de la existencia de Anthony cuando nos casamos?

-Lo conocías –Dijo ella mientras pensaba en la siguiente parte de su oración –Pero no sabías que estábamos comprometidos.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eran amantes –Dijo recostándose en su silla.

-¡No somos amantes! –Afirmó recordando la mentira que el rubio había dicho a Terrence – ¡Nunca lo hemos sido!

-Anthony afirma que lo son.

-¡Anthony mintió! –Dijo con enojo.

-Después de lo que vi es difícil creerte.

-Él y yo nunca…

-¿Y nosotros? –La interrumpió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, el duque la miró con fijeza.

-Entonces, aquella noche fue la primera vez que compartimos una cama como marido y mujer, bueno, casi.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no has cumplido tu rol de esposa?

Candy sintió una vena latir en su sien.

-Porque…debe ser por amor.

Terrence guardó silencio intentando comprender lo que ella decía.

-Entonces, no debes amar tanto a Anthony porque no has sido su mujer…o al menos es lo que afirmas.

-Lo que aseguro –Dijo levantando la mirada.

En silencio, la joven pensó en las últimas palabras de Terrence: _"no debes amar tanto a Anthony…"_

Hannah apareció en la terraza acompañada de dos mayordomos, que después de saludarlos, depositaron las charolas con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

El estómago de Candy gruñó sin protocolo al ver la comida, mientras una carcajada se escapó de los labios del hombre.

-Sugiero que mi lady desayune la avena con frutas, mi lord, usted puede disfrutar del tocino y los huevos.

-Gracias Hannah, pueden retirarse.

-No es justo que comas todo eso –Dijo ella señalando los panes, embutidos y quesos que reposaban frente a Terrence.

-Tú has estado enferma, ahora come tu avena como buena niña.

La "buena niña" lo miró con fuego en los ojos, mientras el duque mordió uno de los croissants y la sorprendió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Candy, si amabas a otro?

-Porque tu padre así lo deseaba –Mintió ella –No sería el primer matrimonio sin amor.

Terrence se sorprendió que no corrigiera el "amabas" por "amas".

-¿Te obligó a hacerlo?

-No…pero haría cualquier cosa por él…y Richard quería protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?

-De Cecile y de Lionel, porque ellos querían acabar contigo.

-¿Insinúas que querían lastimarme?

-Despojarte de tu herencia, de tu título.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Candy. ¿Cómo explica esto nuestro matrimonio?

-Cuando heredaste…ellos querían declararte incompetente –Mintió ella cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa – Entonces me pediste que me casara contigo.

-¿Te pedí que te casaras conmigo?

-Sí –Mintió como si su vida dependiera de ello – Y quise ayudarte.

-Así que me hiciste un favor –Dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa –Supongo que no podía pedirte fidelidad.

-Nunca te he sido infiel.

-¿Cómo llamas el besarte con alguien que no es tu esposo?

Ella cerró los ojos avergonzada, pues sabía que Terrence tenía razón.

-Tienes razón, no me he comportado a la altura que Richard esperaría de mí

-Supongo que tampoco yo.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban su desayuno, sus miradas distraídas sobre el paisaje frente a ellos.

Él dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y sin aviso, tomó la mano de Candy entre la suya, mientras ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Volvamos a empezar, Candy, estamos casados y quiero conocerte…y que me conozcas… ¿qué te parece si dejamos todo atrás y empezamos desde cero?

-¿Empezar desde cero?

-Esta puede ser nuestra luna de miel –Repitió.

La joven lo miró alarmada.

-No te obligaré a ser mi mujer –Le aseguró – Pero dormiremos en la misma habitación.

-Yo…

-No aceptaré negativas, Candy, y no quiero que tengas más contacto con Anthony.

-No puedes prohibírmelo.

-¿No? –Levantó una oscura ceja – ¿Te parece que después de lo que vi en la boda, lo permitiré? No es nada agradable saber que otro hombre besa a tu esposa y menos que alardee de ser su amante –Candy lo miro molesta –Debes aprender a respetarme, Candy y respetar tu posición, eres la Duquesa de Grandchester y cualquier amorío de juventud debe quedar en el pasado.

El tono de su voz y su mirada no aceptaban discusión.

Claudicando, Candy asintió, pues se sentía demasiado cansada para pelear, para continuar teniendo una doble vida, tal vez Terrence tenía razón, tal vez debía resignarse y aceptar que ahora era la Duquesa.

 _"_ _Al menos hasta que recobres la memoria…"_ pensó

-Al menos debo enviarle un telegrama.

-No –Dijo Terrence con firmeza –Puedes enviarle un mensaje a Dorotly, sé que ella se encargará, de pasarle la noticia a Anthony pero no quiero que haya más contacto con los Andrey.

-Ellos son mis amigos y no puedo borrarlos de mi vida.

-Es verdad…pero te agradecería que no tengas contacto con ellos hasta que hayas recobrado mi confianza.

-¿Tu confianza?

-Es primordial en un matrimonio y yo no confío en ti.

Lo dijo con aspereza pero ella no podía argumentar.

-¿Estás dispuesta a hacer que esto funcione, Candy?

-Podríamos divorciarnos…

-Un Grandchester no se divorcia –Afirmó.

Las palabras de Terrence la afligieron…pero tenía la esperanza que él la dejaría ir cuando recobrara sus recuerdos.

Esperaba que entendiera que la boda fue sin su consentimiento pero que era para protegerlo de Lionel.

-¿Tenemos un acuerdo, Candy?

-Sí –Dijo suspirando.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Volvieron a mirarse, cada mirada más intensa que antes; la multitud de sentimientos con los que estaban luchando brillando en ellos.

.

.

.

El cielo de la mañana empezaba a aclarar cuando Candy escuchó la puerta de del cuarto cerrarse.

Con timidez tanteó el espacio a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera vacío; feliz de hallarse sola, se estiró con languidez; desde que compartía el lecho con Terrence procuraba quedarse en un solo lado para evitar toparse con él.

Había intentado colocar un par de almohadas entre ellos para separar sus cuerpos pero él no dudó en arrojarlas al suelo.

Rodando sobre su espalda, se volteó hasta quedar en medio del colchón, su cabeza recostada entre su almohada y la del duque.

 _"Huele a él_ " pensó deslizando la mano sobre la tela.

Debía reconocer que dormir junto a Terrence no era tan aterrador cómo esperaba.

Le había horrorizado la idea de dormir en la misma cama con él pero a medida que pasaban los días empezaba a relajarse, tanto que más de una noche se había acurrucado junto a él.

Pero él se comportaba como un perfecto caballero.

Llamaron con suavidad a su puerta y ella se irguió sobre los hombros.

-Adelante.

Hannah apareció por la puerta con una bandeja entre las manos.

-Buenos días, señora, mi lord me dijo que ya había despertado y me pidió traerle esto –dijo entregándole un sobre.

Candy lo abrió con curiosidad mientras el ama de llaves acomodaba la tetera y el plato de frutas sobre la mesa junto al balcón.

 _Buenos días Candy, espero que hayas tenido un sueño reparador…por la manera en que roncabas asumo que sí._

 _"Yo no ronco"_ pensó ella muy ofendida pero _"¿Sera verdad?"_ se ruborizo un poco ante la posibilidad

 _Creo que es hora que hagamos nuestro debut en sociedad. ¿Me acompañarías al pueblo al medio día?_

 _Terrence_

La joven se puso de pie y tomó asiento frente a la mesa dónde Hannah le había servido un plato de fresas con crema y una taza de té.

-¡Que delicia! –Dijo ella saboreando las fresas.

El ama de llaves la contempló con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Candy algo cohibida.

-¡Perdóneme señora!

-No tienes que disculparte, supongo que me veía graciosa.

-No es eso, señora –Dijo la mucama nerviosa –Es que…me hizo recordar a su madre.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en sorpresa y tomando una bocanada de aire le hizo una petición que tenía dos semanas guardada en su corazón.

-Háblame de mi madre, Hannah.

-No sé mucho sobre ella, señora.

-Lo que sepas será más de lo que yo sé, por favor siéntate y cuéntame cualquier cosa.

-Mina era el tesoro de tu abuelo –Empezó a decir la mujer tomando asiento frente a ella –Todo lo que él hacía era para darle un mejor futuro a su hija, Peter ahorraba cada centavo que ganaba porque quería llevársela a América.

-¿América?

-Es la tierra de oportunidades, señora.

-Eso dicen...dime, ¿qué fue de mi abuela? Nadie la menciona.

-Falleció al dar a luz a Mina.

-Y mamá falleció al darme a luz… –Repitió pensativa Candy.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que ella falleciera al dar a luz a su primer hijo? Hannah pareció leer sus pensamientos y colocó una mano sobre la suya.

-Eso no pasará con usted, señora.

Candy asintió con lentitud antes de hablar.

-¿Era traviesa?

-¿Mina? No, era la niña más obediente que existía –Sonrió dulcemente –Prefería sepultarse entre los libros antes que jugar con otros niños, le gustaban tanto que no dudó en pedirle al Duque que le permitiera entrar a su biblioteca.

-¿Y él accedió?

-Mina tenía un gran encanto, además, era tan buena, tan dulce…era muy difícil negarse a algo que ella quisiera.

-Una vez comentaste que mamá estudiaba lejos de aquí.

-Su madre era brillante, sumamente inteligente, tanto que la maestra de la escuela local no sabía qué hacer con ella porque ya no tenía más que enseñarle, no sabemos cómo pero ese comentario llegó a oídos del Duque de Grandchester y él se ofreció a enviar a Mina a un internado de señoritas.

-¿Mamá fue a un internado?

-Sí, aún recuerdo ese día –Su mirada se tornó nostálgica –Ella y Peter no dejaban de llorar, se amaban cómo sólo un padre y una hija pueden hacerlo pero ambos sabían que era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Candy cerró los ojos un instante para imaginarse la escena.

-El Duque Richard fue muy bueno con ella, la hizo presentar como una pariente lejana y la traía a casa cada vez que había vacaciones, Mina siempre regresaba con una sonrisa y con un boletín de calificaciones lleno de sobresalientes.

-¿Qué sabes de mi padre, Hannah?

-Nada, señora.

-¿Nada?

-La noticia de su nacimiento fue sorpresa para todos, pues creíamos que Mina había vuelto al internado pero un día Peter llegó llorando contigo en sus brazos.

-Oh Dios…

La joven cerró los ojos preguntándose cuánto dolor habría soportando su abuelo y su propia madre.

Tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta que ella era la causante de su tristeza, empujó el plato lejos de ella, por lo que Hannah comprendió que Candy deseaba llorar.

-Gracias por lo que me has contado, Hannah, ahora…quisiera quedarme sola un rato.

-Por supuesto –Repuso comprendiendo que Candy deseaba llorar.

En la soledad de su habitación, Candy joven dejó escapar un sollozo, podía imaginarse el dolor de su madre al verse abandonada y embarazada. ¿Qué habría sentido su abuelo Peter, que tenía tantos sueños para su hija adorada? ¿Y Sir Richard? ¿Qué habría sentido al enterarse que su protegida estaba embarazada? ¿Y Mina? ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado pensando en el abandono de su enamorado?

.

.

.

Ya era media mañana cuando Terrence regresó de su cabalgata. Hannah, que lo observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, apreció una vez más lo apuesto que era el hijo de Sir Richard, particularmente cuando sonreía, y últimamente lo hacía con bastante frecuencia gracias a su esposa.

El ama de llaves no estaba muy segura de los pormenores de su matrimonio pero podía darse cuenta de que la relación entre ellos empezaba a ser menos tirante.

Candy parecía dejar su timidez de un lado y esperaba que él volviera para acompañarlo a desayunar.

El duque no disimulaba su alegría con aquel gesto de su esposa.

Terrence se detuvo al llegar al pequeño jardín privado dónde tomaba el desayuno y admiró a su esposa.

Candy lo esperaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, trenzando una corona de flores, apreciando la sencillez de su traje, se dijo una vez más que ella parecía un hada.

La joven levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Terrence observándola.

-¿Te diviertes, Candy?

-Buen día –Respondió sonrojándose -¿Cómo estuvo la cabalgata?

-Maravillosa– dijo sentándose junto a ella – ¿Te gustaría acompañarme algún día?

-¡Me encantaría! Siempre me ha gustado cabalgar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Supuse que querías estar solo.

-Preferiría que me acompañaras, me agradaría tener alguien con quien conversar.

-Entonces te acompañaré –Sonrió ella –Le pediré a Hannah que nos prepare una canasta, así de esa manera no tendremos que apresurarnos en regresar.

-Siempre pensando en el estómago, Candy –Bromeó él.

-El desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día –Respondió ella con un guiño.

Un par de abejas apareció entre las flores que ella tenía en sobre el regazo, con los ojos casi bizcos, Candy vio uno posarse sobre su nariz mientras el otro volaba hacia su mejilla.

Dando un grito que sobresaltó a Terrence, se puso de pie abruptamente, batiendo los brazos en el aire.

El hombre la observó dar brincos y se levantó para averiguar lo que sucedía, las pesadas botas del duque pisaron las delicadas zapatillas de satén. Candy volvió a gritar pero de dolor.

Los pies de Terrence retrocedieron al escuchar su gemido, las abejas zumbaron ruidosamente y ella estaba segura que la iban a picar.

Intentó correr pero sus pies se enredaron con los del duque; su pecho se estrelló contra el hombre y él perdió el equilibrio, por lo que ambos cayeron estrepitosamente dentro de la fuente.

Hannah escuchó el Splash y corrió hacia el jardín preguntándose lo ocurrido, de inmediato supuso que nada malo cuando escuchó las carcajadas de sus patrones.

Terrence lanzó agua juguetonamente hacia la joven.

-¡Me has tirado a la fuente! –Se quejó él.

-¡Lo siento! - respondió ella entre risas – ¡Me iban a picar las abejas!

-¿Abejas?

-¿No las viste? ¡Eran enormes! ¡Parecían libélulas!

-¿Libélulas? Exageras.

La joven no respondió porque un zumbido familiar la hizo agitar los brazos levantando agua alrededor de ellos.

Terrence apenas pudo reaccionar para cubrirse el rostro, y decidido a vengarse se lanzó hacia ella.

Candy sintió el brazo masculino rodear su cintura para empujarla dentro del agua.

-¡Espera, espera! –Protestó ella chisporroteando agua por los labios.

-¿Acaso sólo tú puedes divertirte? –Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la fuente.

Ella no tardó en aparecer y lanzarse contra Terrence, él empezó a reír mientras los dos forcejeaban.

Hannah los contemplaba divertida y casi lamentó detenerlos.

-Señor, la señora estuvo enferma, no creo que esto sea lo mejor para ella.

-Tienes toda la razón –Repuso Terrence saliendo de la fuente.

Inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella para ofrecerle una mano.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión que ya hemos pasado algo así antes, Candy?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Empiezas a recordar?

-¿Estuvimos antes en una fuente?

-N-nos caímos en ella cuando llegaste al castillo –Mintió ella.

¿Para qué decirle que ella lo arrojó a la fuente de puro enojo?

-Imagino que me hiciste caer –Comentó él como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Puede decirse, mejor me voy

-Espera –Pidió él deteniéndose frente a ella.

Candy lo observó acercarse y levantar las manos hacia su cabellera y con una delicadeza inesperada, apartó las flores maltrechas que se perdían entre sus mechones.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco inesperado.

-G-gracias.

-Tu cabello es más largo de lo que imaginaba –Contestó dejando resbalar sus dedos entre los rizos –Me encanta.

Candy bajó la mirada al escuchar el tono de su voz pero él tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-Por favor mírame –Pidió Terrence.

-Dime… – dijo ella mostrándole unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Intentando disipar su nerviosismo, el hombre apretó la punta de su nariz con los dedos.

-Nariz de patata.

-¡Oye! Eso no es amable! –Protestó ella.

-¿Me perdonas si te invito a almorzar? No has respondido a mi pregunta de esta mañana.

-Está bien –Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Estupendo, ahora ve a cambiarte antes que Hannah nos vuelva a regañar.

-Por supuesto –Balbuceó ella antes de correr hacia la casa.

Terrence la observó alejarse con una sonrisa.

Tenía la impresión que ya no empezaba a serle indiferente a la Señorita Pecas.

.

.

.

-¿Alguna noticia de Candy?

Anthony levantó el rostro hacia su tío y el hombre mayor se percató de las ojeras en el rostro de su sobrino.

Desde la desaparición de su prometida casi no había dormido y el jefe del clan sabía que no era sólo porque no tenía noticias de Candy sino también porque Anthony se sentía culpable.

-Ninguna.

-De seguro ella te escribirá apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Un mayordomo llamó a la puerta y les informó que la mucama de Candy deseaba verlos.

Albert notó la esperanza dibujarse en el rostro de su sobrino, le ordenó permitirle el paso y casi enseguida entró Dorotly.

Ella rehuyó sus miradas y Albert supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Mi señora le envía esto –Dijo la mucama entregándole un sobre sellado.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó el rubio.

Algo cayó al suelo; Dorotly se apresuró a recogerlo mientras Anthony soltaba un improperio hacia el Duque de Grandchester.

Sus ojos echaban fuego mientras le tendía la carta a su tío, Albert se apresuró a leerla.

 _Anthony,_

 _No puedo seguir con nuestro compromiso, pues ahora soy la Duquesa de Grandchester._

 _Por favor no me busques más._

 _Candy_

-¿Dónde están? –Preguntó con enojo.

-No lo sé, joven Brown.

-¡Debes saberlo! ¡No me mientas!

-Le juro que no lo sé, la carta me llegó de la oficina en Londres y esto también es suyo –Murmuró Dorotly extendiendo la palma de su mano.

Anthony se percató que la mucama sostenía la sortija de compromiso.

El hombre sintió su corazón resquebrajarse.

-¿Es verdad, Dorotly?– insistió Albert – ¿No tienes idea de dónde están?

-No, señor, pensé que enviarían por mí pero no lo han hecho, al parecer no me quieren junto a mi señora.

-La quiere sólo para él –Musitó Anthony.

-Debo retirarme, joven, el chofer me espera.

-Por supuesto –Repuso Albert.

Con una reverencia respetuosa la muchacha se retiró.

Anthony marchó hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa de vino.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Albert.

-¡Estoy lívido! –Masculló.

-Lo disimulas muy bien, ya que otro en tu lugar estaría dando puños contra la pared.

-Soy un caballero –Volvió a tomar la carta –Edwards debe conocer su paradero.

-¿Crees que te lo dirá?

-¡Ya no sé qué pensar! –Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabellera rubia.

-¿Temes que Candy haya escrito la nota por su propia voluntad?

-¡No! Candy no dejaría de amarme.

-Quizás pero tal vez algo haya ocurrido entre ellos que la impulsó a escribirte esa nota.

El joven comprendió perfectamente a lo que su tío se refería.

-¡Debes ayudarme a encontrarla, Albert!

-Por supuesto, enviaré una nota a la oficina y ellos nos pondrán en contacto con el mejor detective de Londres.

Anthony asintió mientras colgaba la sortija de compromiso en la cadena de su reloj de oro.

Albert palmeó su hombro antes de salir del salón, una vez a solas, el rubio escondió el rostro entre las palmas de su mano.

-¡Estúpido! ¡He sido un imbécil! –Se recriminó.

¿Tal vez el duque la había forzado por culpa suya, por sus palabras insensatas? Y ahora Candy le pedía alejarse de ella.

De seguro ella querría evitarle un dolor innecesario…pero él nunca dejaría de buscarla, pues para él, Candy era suya para siempre.

 _"_ _No te dejare en manos de ese…canalla, Candy, te buscare…"_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas lentamente

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia, les aviso que solo nos queda un capitulo antes de que comience a escribir el final uuu estoy emocionada y nerviosa jejeje espero no decepcionarlos he pensado en algunas cosas jijiji pero espero poder complacerlos con esta maravillosa historia :D es un gran reto pues no soy tan buena como msgrandchester pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews mmm una persona me preguntaba de un capitulo que se subio a traves de un review te comento que es la persona que me envio los capitulos de esta historia ya lo quite para que no lo lean jejeje ;D una disculpa :D**_

 _ **por otra parte muchos leen la historia original que es robo de un corazon me comentan que hay partes que no se entienden, les comento que por eso hice esta otra mas que nada porque le doy un formato y trato de que sea mas entendible para que sea una lectura mas facil y placentera para ustedes, y la otra es para los que desean leerla tal cual la escribio msgrandchester :D espero que les siga gustando su creacion de esta gran autora :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	43. CAPITULO 43 SENTIMIENTOS

Terrence estacionó su auto en una callecita céntrica, Candy sintió las miradas de todos caer sobre ellos de inmediato.

Era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos; el emblema de los Grandchester estaba dibujado sobre el capó del auto, por lo que algunos curiosos, desconocidos, se acercaron para darles la bienvenida.

El duque cumplió a la perfección su papel y saludó con todos, mientras tomaba de la mano de Candy, se disculpó y se alejó.

-¿Tienes idea de quienes eran, Candy?

-Ni la más mínima.

-Al parecer ellos sí me conocían.

-O reconocieron el emblema del auto.

-Esa es una respuesta más lógica, creo que por lo visto papá disfrutaba que todos supieran que era un Grandchester.

-Tu padre amaba su linaje y esperaba que tú también lo hicieras.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Estás muy linda hoy –Comentó admirando el vestido que ella llevaba.

-Y tú estás muy galante.

-Me da mucho gusto que seas mi esposa.

-¿Aunque sea una bastarda?

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Terrence que la miró de reojo mientras avanzaban por las calles adoquinadas del pueblo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Candy?

-Eso es lo que soy, estuve hablando con Hannah.

-¿Y ella te dijo que eres una bastarda?

-Mi madre no estaba casada…y mi padre nunca dio señales de vida, es más que obvio Terrence –Comento tranquilamente –Soy una bastarda.

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que eso no me definía?

-Tú no eres un bastardo, Terrence, porque tu padre sí se casó con tu madre, puede que haya sido en secreto pero lo hizo.

-Lo que hizo fue una bigamia.

-Pero se casó con Eleonor, eso es lo que importa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue el caso de tu madre?

Candy guardó silencio, pues aquella era una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido.

-No lo creo –Dijo después de un rato –Si mi madre se hubiera casado, de seguro mi padre habría aparecido tarde o temprano.

-¿Y si algo le ocurrió?

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Morir?

-Es posible, ¿no crees?

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que sería mala suerte, parece perseguirme, ¿seguro que quieres estar casado conmigo, Terrence? –Preguntó sin pensar.

-Sí.

El hombre la miró a los ojos.

-No creo en la suerte, Candy, pero sí creo que las cosas ocurren por algún motivo que no comprendemos, y que son parte de un plan maestro, por lo tanto, no creo que estar casado contigo deba considerarse un error, más bien todo lo contrario, creo que es una bendición.

-No sé qué decir –Repuso ella sonrojada.

-No digas nada…

 _"_ _Solo espero que algún día pienses lo mismo"_ pensó Terrence

Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron y ella levantó la mirada.

Estaban frente al cementerio.

-Sé cuán importante es para ti saber más de tu familia, Candy y estuve conversando con el vicario, por lo que después de revisar sus archivos pudimos localizar la tumba de tus abuelos…

-¿Y la de mi madre? –Interrumpió ella.

-Aún la estamos buscando.

-No entiendo –Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Tengo un recuerdo vago, donde…bueno…yo sé que mi abuelo me trajo a ver a mi madre…sé que vi su tumba.

-Tu abuelo pidió que la movieran.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

Candy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero miró a Terrence.

-¿Me llevarás?

-Por supuesto –Dijo él.

Atravesaron el enorme portón de hierro y siguieron un camino angosto entre las lápidas hasta llegar al centro mismo del cementerio.

Ahí hallaron dos lápidas pequeñas y decoradas con flores frescas.

Ella dedujo que Terrence se encargó que la limpiaran.

-Gracias. –Susurro mirándolo dulcemente

-No tienes que hacerlo.

Ella se acuclilló y pasó la palma de su mano sobre los nombres grabados en el mármol.

-Peter Edward White, amado esposo, padre y abuelo –Leyó Candy con voz quebrada – Rose Elaine White, amada esposa y madre. –Suspiro con dificultad antes de hablar de nuevo –Hola abuelo, ¿me recuerdas? –Susurró – No lo vas a creer pero estoy casada con un Grandchester. ¿Alguna vez habrías imaginado algo así para mí?

Conteniendo un sollozo se volvió hacia la tumba de su abuela.

-Gracias por dar tu vida por la de Mina, le enseñaste cómo ser una buena madre.

Ella cerró los ojos para elevar una plegaria por sus abuelos y al terminar se puso de pie con un suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Muy bien – Sonrió ella – ¿Nos podemos ir?

-Por supuesto –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Con su brazo enlazado en el de Terrence, Candy avanzó por las calles preguntándose por qué la tumba de Mina estaba perdida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar que vociferaban su nombre con insistencia.

Volvió su rostro y se halló con la cara sonriente de Alister que cruzaba la calle para alcanzarlos.

-¡Candy! ¡Que gusto verte aquí! –Le dijo Stear abrazándola con fuerza.

Terrence lo miró con una ceja levantada, pues estaba seguro que sus planes de estrechar su amistad con Candy estaban pronto a ser interrumpidos.

No había que ser un genio para deducir que Alister comentaría su encuentro con los Andrey.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo? Te estuvimos buscando en la fiesta pero fue imposible hallarte.

-Lo lamento… –Contestó algo aturdida.

-Annie está furiosa contigo, dice que la abandonaste en el momento más importante de su vida.

-Puedo imaginarlo –Contestó – ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Aún en Francia pero dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Sucedió que decidí llevar a mi esposa a una luna de miel –Terció Terrence.

Stear se apartó de Candy para mirar al hombre que hasta entonces había ignorado y sin dudarlo extendió su mano hacia él.

El duque se sorprendió ante el gesto amistoso del inventor pero reaccionó lo suficiente para devolverle el saludo.

-¿Cómo has estado Terrence? No te he visto desde el San Pablo.

-¿San Pablo?

-La prisión, el encierro, el castigo divino –Añadió Stear sonriendo.

-Se refiere al colegio –Aclaró Candy.

-Por supuesto –Comentó Terrence – ¿Fuimos amigos?

-No desde que cerraste la puerta de la habitación en la nariz de mi hermano –Repuso Stear con naturalidad.

-Lo lamento, creo.

El hombre con lentes soltó una carcajada.

-Para tener amnesia no has perdido tu esencia.

-Es lo que Candy me dice todos los días.

-Así que…están aquí de luna de miel –Repitió Alister cautelosamente.

Candy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Así es –Respondió Terrence a secas.

-Pues ¡felicidades! Escocia es hermosa en verano y no hay mejor lugar para vacacionar o vivir. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

-Un poco más de dos semanas pero casi no hemos salido –Añadió el duque con una sonrisa ladina – Hemos procurado conocernos un poco más.

A la joven le habría gustado poder ocultar la cabeza como un avestruz, mientras que Stear rio nerviosamente ante la clara insinuación de Terrence y se volvió hacia Candy.

Ella lo miró sin decir palabra.

-Me encantaría invitarlos a cenar una de estas noches, ¿podrán acompañarnos a Patty y a mí?

-Eres muy amable, Stear…

-¿Te parece bien si confirmamos después? Tenemos algunos compromisos y tengo que revisar nuestra agenda –La interrumpió el duque.

-Por supuesto –Sonrió el inventor – Aguardaré su confirmación

-Si nos disculpas, mi esposa y yo tenemos un almuerzo esperándonos –Terrence estiró su mano hacia él.

El hermano mayor de los Cornwall comprendió que era hora de despedirse.

-Cuídate mucho, Candy –Dijo Alister besando su mejilla.

-Hasta pronto, Stear.

-Eso espero, pequeña –Le dio un guiño.

Con un toque ligero a su sombrero, Stear se alejó.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero –Reclamó ella.

-¿Por no confirmar una cena?

-No, por insinuar que…

-No insinué nada que él no haya pensado.

-¡Pero no es verdad!

-Candy, él y toda su familia tiene que entender que estamos casados. –La miro un poco molesto pero tratando de controlarse –Además, ¿pretendes ir a cenar a la casa del primo de Anthony? Imagino que Anthony ya debe saber que estás aquí.

-No seas exagerado.

-¿Lo crees? –La miró con seriedad –No me sorprendería que en los próximos días gocemos de la presencia de tu amado en Escocia.

-No seas sarcástico.

-Más vale que no se acerque a ti, Candy, no lo quiero cerca.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Los dos se miraron con irritación hasta que las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a doblar anunciando que la hora de almuerzo había llegado.

Terrence fue el primer en hacer a un lado su enojo y habló.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer?

-No –Repuso enfadada aún.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿me acompañas?

-Por mi puedes comer solo –Musitó.

-Si no lo haces, te dejaré aquí y tendrás que caminar –Bromeó.

-Conseguiré quien me lleve, no te necesito para hallar mi camino a casa.

-Lo sé –Dijo tomándola de la mano –Sé que no me necesitas pero me encantaría que un día lo hicieras, que anhelaras mi compañía.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron de par en par, jamás esperó escuchar aquellas palabras de Terrence y menos dichas con tanto sentimiento.

Su instinto le dijo que huyera pero sus pies no se movieron, de pronto un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y el hombre supo que había tocado una fibra de su ser.

Besando con rapidez el dorso de su mano, el hombre la soltó.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Si no hay otro remedio –Dijo ella intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _"_ _¿Cómo decirle que no?"_ pensó l

Ella rehuyó su mirada cuando él empezó a sonreír, mientras posaba la mano sobre su antebrazo, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurant.

A poca distancia, Alister los observaba y se dijo que Anthony había perdido la batalla.

.

.

.

Terrence y Candy regresaron a la mansión después de pasear por el pueblo, el sol ya se había ocultado pero la luna no dejaba ver su luz debido a los nubarrones que la ocultaban en el cielo.

Los dos jugaban ajedrez en la biblioteca mientras esperaban que el ama de llaves los llamara a cenar, de pronto un ensordecedor estruendo hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas y las luces se apagaron súbitamente.

Candy soltó un grito ahogado mientras él se ponía de pie para encender una de las lámparas de aceite que descansaba en una de las repisas de libros.

-No te asustes –Dijo el duque encendiendo un fósforo.

Un segundo estruendo se escuchó y la ventana se abrió de par en par, así que el fósforo en la mano de Terrence se apagó entretanto que el viento y la lluvia mojaban las cortinas.

Un ave asustada hizo su aparición, volando asustada en la oscuridad antes de posarse en la cabeza de Candy, por lo que la pecosa no dudó en gritar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el hombre afligido y corriendo hacia ella en la oscuridad.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y alcanzó a ver un aleteo sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-¡Tranquila! Es sólo un pájaro.

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! –Pidió ella al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Terrence se acercó y el ave batió sus alas intentando alejarse pero sus patas se habían enredado en los rizos de la joven.

Candy intentó apartarla pero recibió picotazos en la mano, por fin logrando encender la lámpara, la habitación se iluminó y él se acercó para liberar al ave.

-Quédate quieta –Ordenó acercándose con un mantel entre las manos.

La colocó con cuidado sobre el ave para cubrirla por completo, inmediatamente al verse cegado, el plumífero se quedó muy quieto y Terrence logró liberarla de la cabellera rubia.

A paso ligero la llevó hacia la ventana y la dejó volar.

-Sólo era un pájaro –Comentó él cerrando la ventana y volviéndose hacia Candy.

Ni bien terminó de decir las palabras Terrence cuando empezó a reír.

La joven lo miró con los ojos desorbitados primero de sorpresa, luego de enojo.

-No es posible que te rías –Masculló sorprendida.

Por respuesta, el duque rió aún más fuerte, el pecho casi doblado hacia sus rodillas.

-¡No es gracioso! –Protestó ella pasando una mano por su cabeza.

Otra carcajada de Terrence la hizo caminar hacia él para darle un manotón.

Riendo todavía, él detuvo su mano al vuelo y la rodeó con los brazos, Candy podía sentir las vibraciones de su risa en el cuerpo.

-Perdón –Dijo intentando calmar su risa – Lo siento…es que… ¡si tan sólo te hubieras visto con ese pájaro en la cabeza!

La joven no sabía que la risa del duque podía ser tan contagiosa; a pesar de su enfado también empezó a reír.

Muy pronto los dos reían a carcajadas y se dejaron caer al suelo.

-Basta…ya no puedo más –Dijo Candy tocándose el estómago.

-Lo…siento…

-¡Qué malo eres, Terrence!

-¿Malo? –Dijo sonriendo aún – ¿Quién te quitó el pobre pajarito asustado de la cabeza?

-Al parecer te preocupas más por el pajarito que por mí, además no era en tu cabeza que tenía clavadas las garras.

-Si tan sólo te hubieras visto…

-¡Basta ya! –Dijo enterrando un codo en su costado.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó entre risas.

Ella lo miró con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando ríes –Confesó ella.

-Lo dices con sorpresa.

-No has reído mucho desde que te conocí, supongo que por eso debo perdonarte que me hagas el objeto de tu burla.

-Supongo que no he tenido mucho de qué reírme –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Tu vida ha sido difícil.

-Pero creo que ha mejorado desde que te conocí.

La miró a los ojos y la profundidad en su voz disparó la alarma en Candy pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La mano de Terrence acariciaba su mejilla y atrajo su rostro al suyo.

-Me has robado el corazón –Dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.


	44. CAPITULO 44 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CANDY

La miró a los ojos y la profundidad en su voz disparó la alarma en Candy pero no tuvo tiempo de reacciona, ya que en ese momento la mano de Terrence acariciaba su mejilla y atrajo su rostro al suyo.

-Me has robado el corazón –Dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir la suavidad de su beso, la besaba con delicadeza y dulzura, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos, un suspiro escapando del alma de Terrence…y fue entonces que Candy supo que nunca querría alejarse de él.

 _"_ _Creo….pero… ¿Cómo?...yo…estoy enamorada de Terrence"_ pensó mientras lentamente empezó a levantas los brazos para rodear su cuello.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo el hombre soltándola abruptamente – ¡No debí hacer eso!

 _"Sí, ¡claro que sí debías…!"_ pensó ella pero le faltó el aliento para decirlo.

-Ruego me perdones, Candy, no volverá a ocurrir.

-E-escucha… –Tartamudeó ella.

-Lo siento –Dijo saliendo apresuradamente del salón.

-Pero…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver que él se alejaba por el pasillo, Candy se llevó la mano hacia su corazón que latía locamente en su pecho.

La revelación que acaba de tener la dejó aturdida. ¡Estaba enamorada de Terrence!

 _"_ _¿Cómo….? ¿Cuándo ocurrió…?"_ pensó mientras su mente viajaba a aquellos primeros encuentros, todos ellos tan desagradables pero nunca llegó a odiarlo, al contrario, siempre sintió compasión por él, aun cuando frustró su huida con Anthony.

Apretó los ojos al recordar el accidente sobre el puente, la inminente muerte que amenazó a Terrence, su rescate…y la primera vez que lo vio recuperado y que su corazón dio un brinco. ¡Qué ciega había sido al pensar que Anthony era el hombre de su vida! Sí, era cierto, amaba al heredero de los Brown pero ese amor no se comparaba con el que su corazón estaba sintiendo por el duque.

-Estoy enamorada de Terrence –Proclamó apropiándose del sentimiento.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza dentro del pecho, tanto que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, y corrió por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a Terrence para decírselo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el jardín principal, sólo para ver que el duque cruzaba el portón en su automóvil descapotable.

-¡Terrence! –Llamó repetidas veces aun sabiendo que el ruido del motor no le permitiría escucharla.

Observó el auto bordear el lindero de la mansión a gran velocidad; parecía que estaba escapando de algo, de ella, pero su corazón no se angustió, al contrario empezó a tranquilarse.

-El regresará –Se dijo llevándose la mano al corazón.

.

.

.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué hice? ¡Eres un idiota, Grandchester! Por fin consigues que la señorita pecas confíe en ti y le robas un beso, tienes suerte que no te haya abofeteado, bien merecías que lo hiciera. ¡Idiota!

Esa era la conversación desesperada que el duque sostenía consigo mismo, manejando con una mano por la carretera oscura mientras con la otra gesticulaba.

-¡Soy un imbécil! –Dijo frenando a raya a un costado del camino para golpear su frente contra el volante más de una vez.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Candy nunca se lo iba a perdonar, le acababa de dar motivos para que intentara escapar nuevamente…Terrence frunció pensativamente.

 _"_ _¿Que intentara escapar nuevamente?... ¿De dónde venía eso? ¿Candy intentó escapar antes? ¿Cuándo?"_ pensó desesperadamente

El hombre apretó los ojos mientras pensaba con intensidad intentando recordar el origen de aquel pensamiento pero lo único que obtuvo fue imágenes difusas.

Sintió una punzaba en su cabeza y recostó la cabeza contra el asiento para mirar las estrellas.

 _"¿Realmente será tan malo que le haya dicho lo que siento por ella?"_

El hombre sintió el rubor cubrir su rostro y sonrió avergonzado, ya que se había portado como un quinceañero y su declaración no fue precisamente la más elocuente…pero sí la más sincera.

-Me has robado el corazón –Repitió – ¿querrás algún día ser la dueña de él?

.

.

.

Sentada en un sillón, Candy esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de Terrence, sus ojos parecían estar pegados a la puerta pero esta no se abría.

Un bostezo largo le hizo fijarse en el reloj y se sorprendió al percatarse que más de tres horas habían pasado.

-¿Dónde estará? –Se preguntó parpadeando pesadamente.

Tenía que resistir, no dormirse y esperarlo para conversar pero el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Terrence llegó antes del amanecer y su corazón se acongojó al verla, para él era más que obvio que Candy ya no confiaba en él; había preferido dormir en el sillón que en la cama con él.

Dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de acostarla pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, pues la joven podría asustarse si despertaba en sus brazos, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

.

.

.

Un pájaro carpintero fue el encargado de despertar a Candy, sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la cama que permanecía intacta.

Angustiada se puso de pie y corrió escaleras abajo llamando por Hannah a voces, el ama de llaves apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, sorprendiéndose al ver a la rubia entrar a la cocina.

-¡Hannah! ¿Has visto a Terrence?

-Buenos días, señora, sí, sí lo he visto.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su cabalgata, señora, salió temprano como siempre.

-¿Se fue sin mí? –Preguntó ella.

La mujer la miró con curiosidad.

-Se supone que iría con él –Explicó ella –Te iba pedir que nos prepararas unas alforjas con bocadillos.

-Tal vez lo olvidó, señora.

-Tal vez…pero yo se lo recordaré, por favor prepara las alforjas, Hannah, lo alcanzaré.

-¿Alcanzarlo? Pero él salió hace mucho, señora.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Terrence Grandchester estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podría esquivar a Candy con tanta facilidad.

.

.

.

Bajo su peso, Terrence podía sentir que su caballo estaba más brioso que de costumbre, seguro era un reflejo del tormento de emociones que él estaba experimentado.

La verdad era que no había dormido en toda la noche y sabía que era porque Candy le hacía falta.

Protestó el apego que había desarrollado por ella y fustigó a su corcel.

El pecho del joven casi iba recostado sobre el lomo del caballo en un esfuerzo por evitar las ramas bajas, una de ellas alcanzó a rasguñar su mejilla y guiñó reflexivamente.

Su carrera era alocada, él lo sabía, pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de sufrir dolor, cualquier cosa para distraerse de la angustia de su corazón.

La espesura del bosque empezó a desaparecer y sintió los cálidos rayos del sol caer sobre su cabeza mientras empezaba a sosegar a su caballo, bordearon el hermoso lago y decidió detenerse junto a la orilla para admirar el paisaje.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, descendió del corcel y se recostó sobre la hierba.

.

.

.

Candy llevaba rato cabalgando cuando por fin llegó al lado, su yegua parecía saber exactamente dónde su compañero de establo había ido.

A la distancia, la joven observó a "Príncipe" pastar libremente, ¡sin jinete! Apretó las rodillas contra el lomo de su yegua y ella trotó acercándose a la orilla del lago.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al ver a Terrence acostado sobre la hierba, un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

El duque sintió la tierra temblar ligeramente bajo su cuerpo y se irguió con rapidez, asustada ante el movimiento súbito, la yegua de Candy se alzó en dos patas y la joven resbaló de la montura.

Ella cerró los ojos, lista para sentir el golpe seco pero se halló entre unos brazos fuertes.

-¿Estás bien?

Abrió los párpados y se encontró con la mirada azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Terrence supo que eran las equivocadas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos verdes de Candy chispearon a pesar que la pregunta lastimaba su corazón.

-Prometiste traerme contigo… –Dijo ella en voz baja.

Por un instante el hombre pensó que su voz se quebraba pero cambió de idea cuando ella completó su oración.

-Y a mí, ¡nadie me deja plantada!

-¿De veras? – preguntó burlón levantando una ceja.

-Así es y no es de caballeros lo que hiciste.

Candy se mordió la lengua; seguro que Terrence pensaría que le estaba reclamando por el beso de la noche anterior.

Ella juraría que vio algo de dolor en su mirada antes que él le diera la espalda.

-¿Como me hallaste?

-Unos campesinos te vieron pasar pero tú hiciste lo demás –Dijo colocándose frente a él para mostrarle unos retazos de tela –Dejaste un rastro por el bosque.

Terrence recorrió su ropa con la mirada y notó que había pequeñas rasgaduras en su chaqueta de montar y en los pantalones.

Candy acercó su yegua al caballo del duque, paralelamente.

-Te has lastimado –Dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla.

Él respondió alejándose de ella como si quemara.

-Pudiste haberte perdido, no conoces estas tierras.

-Pero Princesa sí y ella me trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Tanto deseabas un paseo?

-Quería pasear contigo…

 _"_ _¡Vamos Candy! ¡Dile!"_

El duque la miró con la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro.

Pero ella no se atrevió.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar algo? –Ofreció ella

-¿Trajiste comida?

-Por supuesto –Dijo palmeando las alforjas de su montura.

-De acuerdo.

Candy casi salta del gusto, se apresuró a tender una manta sobre la hierba y colocó los alimentos sobre ella.

En silencio, Terrence observó como ella se esmeraba en arreglar una plato para él y se preguntó si estaba imaginando cosas…pero tal vez no debía sorprenderse tanto.

Ella siempre era muy cortés, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y con una sonrisa le ofreció el bocadillo.

-Muchas gracias –Repuso él sentándose en el extremo opuesto a ella – ¿No comerás tú?

-Sí, claro –Mintió ella, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo pero partió un pedazo de pan.

-Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees?

-Muy lindo, tu propiedad es hermosa también.

-Realmente lo es, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Bueno, no habías vuelto desde que eras niño.

-Y mi amnesia tampoco ayuda –Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente – ¿crees que algún día recordaré?

-Es posible…

 _"_ _¿Qué tan bueno será que recuerdes todo, Terrence?"_ se preguntó ella.

Los dos guardaron silencio y miraron el paisaje frente a ellos, Candy sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza mientras se decidía a enfrentar a Terrence.

-Necesito hablar contigo –Dijo ella por fin.

-No necesitas hacerlo, sé perfectamente bien lo que quieres decirme.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no confías más en mí.

-Terrence…

-No me avergüences con palabras, Candy, suficiente es con lo que sucedió anoche –Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Anoche?

-Hallarte dormida en el sillón fue un mensaje bastante claro.

-No es lo que piensas. Déjame…

Terrence la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, ella lo observó olfatear el aire y siguió su ejemplo.

Olía a humo y una nube de ceniza se elevaba hacia el cielo, en medio del silencio del campo se escuchó el repicar de alarmas.

Ambos entendieron que había un incendio y montaron sus caballos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Candy?

-Contigo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Puede ser peligroso. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás!

-Terrence, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder! –Dijo fustigando a su yegua.

Comprendiendo que ella no cedería, el duque la siguió, no tardaron en llegar a un caserío, la actividad era frenética, algunos liberaban a los caballos del establo incendiado, otros liberaban a las aves de corral para que no perecieran quemadas, y otros trataban de apagar el fuego de las casas.

Terrence prácticamente saltó de su caballo y le entregó las riendas a Candy, posó la mano sobre la de ella por un instante.

-Quédate aquí por favor –Le pidió.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo porque Terrence corrió hacia los campesinos para ayudarlos con los baldes de agua y se perdió entre ellos, la joven descendió de su montura y ató los caballos a un árbol.

Volviéndose hacia el caserío se percató que todas las casas estaban incendiándose, al estar bastante juntas, el viento había repartido el fuego entre todas y la que no estaba completamente quemada y derribada en el suelo, estaba en proceso de hacerlo.

Un grupo de mujeres entraba y salía de las últimas casas; ellas intentaban rescatar algunas de sus pertenencias, un crujir hizo que Candy corriera hacia ellas.

-¡Deben salir! –Gritó desde la puerta – ¡El techo va a derrumbarse!

Las mujeres la miraron como si no la entendieran y la rubia entró para halarlas del brazo.

-¡El techo va a caer! –Repitió.

Una viga cayó tras ellas, el estruendo lo suficientemente atemorizante para hacerlas correr.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral, el techo empezó a desplomarse, levantando polvo y aumentando la humarada, en medio de aquel caos, empezaron a aparecer los niños llenos de hollín.

Cada una de ellas abrazó a su hijo mientras lloraban juntos.

Una ráfaga de viento terminó de llevar el fuego de casa en casa y todas ardieron a la vez, derrotados, los hombres dejaron caer sus baldes mientras veían sus sueños convertirse en cenizas.

En silencio, las mujeres junto a sus hijos se acercaron a sus cónyuges; muchos de ellos las tomaron de la mano, a la distancia, Candy halló a Terrence y se acercó a él.

Notó que su chaqueta de montar estaba completamente cubierta de hollín y rasgada.

-¡Mi lord, mi lady! ¿Están bien?

Los dos se volvieron hacia la voz que les hablaba para descubrir que todos los empleados de Terrence llegaban en carretas y a caballo, era obvio que la noticia del incendio se había esparcido.

Los campesinos del caserío se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos antes de reaccionar.

-¡No, no tienen que hacer eso! –Les pidió al ver que se inclinaban en una reverencia respetuosa.

Ellos lo miraron aún más confundidos.

-No es necesario –Dijo en un tono de voz más suave –Lamento mucho por lo que están pasando y más que no pude ayudarlos a detener el fuego.

-Mi lord ha sido un privilegio tenerlo entre nosotros –Contestó uno de ellos.

-Y a mí lady –Añadió su esposa –Gracias por prevenirnos.

-No tienen que agradecerlo –Dijo ella –Ha sido nuestro honor y privilegio.

-Papito…ya no tengo mi muñeca –Sollozó una pequeñita.

-Pronto te daré otra –Contestó el hombre con voz quebrada.

-¿Y mi camita?

Terrence llamó a su capataz junto a él.

-Quiero que los lleves a la posada del pueblo –Pidió para la sorpresa del empleado y de Candy.

-¿Mi lord?

-No quiero que duerman a la intemperie, Charles, ya han tenido bastante.

-Mi lord, no debe molestarse, pues estoy seguro tienen parientes con quienes podrán quedarse.

-Me complacería que se quedaran en la posada –Dijo mirándolo con tanta seriedad que era fácil de entender que le daba una orden –Habla con el dueño y dile que yo me encargaré de pagarle generosamente.

-Sí, mi lord.

-También encárgate de proveerles los materiales necesarios para la reconstrucción, pueden empezar mañana mismo si así lo desean.

-Por supuesto.

El hombre asintió en silencio.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó a Candy.

-¿No quieres decirles tú mismo la buena noticia?

-No es necesario, Charles lo hará por mí –Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Los dos se alejaron hacia sus caballos, galantemente, Terrence ayudó a Candy a subir a su montura y luego hizo lo mismo.

Empezaban a alejarse cuando escucharon gritos de sorpresa, la rubia observó al duque fustigar a Príncipe para alejarse al trote y lo siguió.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta regresar al lugar donde aún reposaba la manta y los alimentos del almuerzo, el castaño descendió de su corcel y arrojó su chaqueta al suelo.

-Necesito agua –Comentó él con ojos llorosos.

Terrence se acuclilló junto a la orilla e hizo un cuenco con las manos para llevarse agua hacia el rostro.

Hizo esto repetidas veces hasta sentir que los ojos ya no necesitaban enjuagarse.

-Aún tienes hollín en el rostro y tu camisa está estropeada.

-Valió la pena –Dijo lavando su rostro nuevamente – Sólo lamento que no hayamos podido detener el fuego.

-Lo intentaste –Alcanzó a decir Candy antes de quedarse sin aliento.

El duque acababa de sacarse la camisa, él le dio la espalda pues estaba humedeciendo la camisa en el agua y restregar el hollín de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no se los dijiste tú mismo? –Preguntó ella recuperándose.

-¿Qué diferencia haría?

-Estoy segura que ellos querrían agradecértelo.

-No estoy haciendo nada extraordinario, Candy, además, ¿para qué sirve el dinero si no puedes ayudar a otros?

Candy no se percató de cuando sus pies acortaron la distancia entre ellos ni de cuando sus brazos rodearon la cintura masculina.

Volvió el rostro hacia un lado de manera que su mejilla descansaba en la espalda de Terrence.

-Eres tú quien me ha robado el corazón… -Susurro dejando a Terrence sin aliento


	45. CAPITULO 45 LLEGADA INESPERADA I

Él escuchó las palabras pero eran demasiado fantásticas para ser reales…

-Y te amo…

Los brazos que lo estrechaban debían ser parte de su sueño…

-Candy –Dijo volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos –Dilo de nuevo.

-Te amo.

Pero el rubor de sus mejillas era real…

-¡Bésame! Bésame una vez más…

Ella presintió su titubeo y levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello y fundir sus labios con los de Terrence.

Así como el calor de sus labios…y fue entonces que el castaño decidió besarla con todo el ardor que llevaba dentro.

Terrence tomó control y el beso gentil de Candy se vio interrumpido por una lengua que se deslizaba entre sus labios para acariciar su paladar y frotar su lengua.

El beso era ardiente, nada gentil y él supo que a ella le complacía cuando la escuchó gemir.

Continuó besándola, nublando sus sentidos y sin que ella se diera cuenta la recostó en la manta para cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, inmediatamente los ojos de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir la excitación del duque y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-Te amo –Susurró él junto a su oído antes de dejar que sus labios se deslizaran por su cuello.

Sus manos no tardaron hacer lo mismo sobre la piel de su muslo, subiendo con lentitud hasta que una de ellas se detuvo entre el vértice de sus piernas.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y él volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos exploraban el tesoro entre sus vellos rubios, enardecido por la pasión, deslizó su dedo índice hacia la intimidad de Candy.

Inmediatamente la joven dio un respingo y él detuvo su invasión para rodearla con sus brazos, comprendió que no estaba lista para aquello.

-No te haré daño, Candy –Le prometió – Esperaré cuánto sea necesario, ¿me crees?

Sin dudar ni un minuto, ella asintió y buscó los labios de su esposo para que la consolaran, el volvió a besarla pero esta vez con ternura, seduciéndola paulatinamente para que ella se dejara llevar.

Ella suspiró contra su boca y el hombre supo que podría dar el siguiente paso, sus manos descendieron por los hombros femeninos lentamente hacia la blusa de la mujer y suavemente empezó a desabotonarla.

Ella pareció asustarse al sentir el viento sobre su piel desnuda, su blusa sobre la hierba, las palmas masculinas se posaron una sobre cada monte y permanecieron muy quietas, apreciando cuán perfectas encajaban.

-Hermosa –Dijo antes de inclinarse para tomar un pezón entre sus labios.

Candy sintió el calor de su corazón latiendo locamente en su pecho, mientras sus hermosas mejillas se tornaban de un dulce color carmín, al sentir los suaves labios de su amado esposo en su seno.

Terrence, poso la punta de su lengua sobre el pezón de la joven y lo recorrió hasta dejarlo húmedo y rígido, fue entonces que lo tomó entre los dientes para tirar de él.

-Terry…Terry… ¿qué me haces? –Pregunto agitadamente la joven, ya dejando de lado sus miedos e incertidumbre

-Amarte –Respondió con un suspiro.

Las manos de Candy volaron hacia la cabeza del hombre y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la oscura y sedosa cabellera.

Ella protestó al sentir que la boca masculina abandonaba su seno pero se mordió los labios al sentir que tomaba el otro en sus labios y volvía a tomarlo entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo y lamerlo hasta que se ponía túrgido.

La joven arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua de Terrence se deslizó por el valle de sus senos, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando mordisqueó la suave piel de su cintura, Candy se movió inquieta bajo él y Terrence levantó la cabeza para mirarla, un tanto preocupado de que posiblemente estaba yendo muy rápido.

Pero esta vez fue el turno del duque de sorprenderse al hallarse recostado sobre la manta con su hermosa esposa sobre él, ella lo miró con los ojos casi entornados antes de inclinarse a besarlo tal cual él lo hizo minutos antes.

Lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y fue ella la que soltó sus labios para dejarlos deslizar a lo largo de su cuello…y mordisquear la piel de su hombro, mientras el disfrutaba cada caricia de su amada esposa.

Las suaves manos femeninas lo acariciaron con levedad, ascendiendo y descendiendo por la piel de sus costados hasta que se atrevieron a posarse sobre sus bien delineados abdominales, en ese momento el hombre dio un brinco cuando ella los recorrió con sus uñas.

-¡Mala! –Dijo juguetonamente mientras volvía a aprisionarla contra la manta, su torso contra los senos de ella, piel a piel.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, que se tornó en gemido al sentir la masculinidad presionar entre sus muslos.

Él sujetó sus caderas con fuerza para rozar su virilidad contra ella.

-¿Te agrada? –Preguntó con voz rasposa.

Por respuesta, ella volvió a arquear su espalda e instintivamente separó sus muslos, Terrence tragó en seco y tomó las manos de Candy con fuerza para sujetarlas a los lados de su cabeza.

-Te deseo…te necesito… –Dijo agitando sus caderas.

-Terry…

Él sonrió al escucharla pronunciar su nombre de aquel modo.

-Esposa mía… –Murmuró antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Él no dudó en estrecharse contra ella, podía sentir que ella se derretía entre sus brazos y que sería bienvenido entre sus muslos…

Pero se detuvo, fue tan súbito que ella lo miró asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Terrence la miró detenidamente, pues su primera vez merecía algo más que una manta en medio del campo.

-¿Terry?

-No pasa nada, preciosa –Dijo recostándose junto a ella.

La angustia se dibujó en el rostro femenino y él no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos.

-Todo está bien, Candy –Besó su frente –Es sólo que no debe ser así…

-¿Así? –Repitió con inocencia.

-En medio del campo, sobre una manta.

-Oh…pero…a mí no me importa.

El castaño se rió por lo bajo.

-Tal vez digas eso ahora pero en unos años no pensarás lo mismo, confía en mí, pequeña.

-Confío en ti –Dijo besando su pecho – Que sea como tú digas.

-Si continuas haciendo eso, nunca nos iremos de aquí.

-No quiero irme –Murmuro la joven desde su pecho –Tengo miedo que esto sea un sueño.

-Yo también lo pensé pero tu cuerpo es demasiado real –dijo recorriendo su contorno con una mano – Demasiado hermoso.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Demasiado delicioso –Dijo recostándola nuevamente sobre la manta para saborear la piel de su cuello.

Candy aspiró con profundidad el olor de los cabellos de Terrence, una mezcla de jabón fino, humo y algo de sudor…muy masculino.

-Basta –Dijo irguiéndose con ojos brillantes –Debemos marcharnos antes que caiga la noche.

Con ternura, el hombre empezó a abotonar su blusa y al terminar le dio un beso en la nariz.

Ella lo vio ir en busca de Príncipe y sacar una camisa de la alforja.

-¿Siempre viajas con ropa extra? –Se burló ella.

-Me gusta bañarme en el lago, Candy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme un día?

Ella se sonrojó ante la idea de bañarse junto a él, Terrence miro enternecido la bella imagen que proyectaba su joven esposa.

-Un día lo harás –Le prometió Terrence.

Tomándola por la cintura, el duque la hizo subir a su montura.

-Quiero que montes junto a mí –Dijo subiendo tras ella –No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás.

-Aún lo dudo –Dijo rodeando su cintura con los brazos y tomando las riendas entre sus manos.

-¿Y Princesa?

-Ella seguirá a su macho…

Por alguna razón, Candy se sintió avergonzada ante sus palabras.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Terrence, que sólo rió y fustigó a su corcel.

.

.

.

El yate de los Andrey ancló en la marina y Anthony fue el primero en descender, Albert le agradeció al capitán por la travesía y se acercó a su sobrino, colocando una mano sobre su hombre.

El joven miró a su tío por encima del hombre.

-¿Prometes no perder la cabeza, Anthony?

-No te preocupes por mí, Albert.

-Lo hago, porque temo que te encuentres con algo que te desilusione, sobrino.

Tal como Terrence sospechó, Stear se comunicó con su familia para contarles sobre Candy…pero sólo a Albert le contó su temor.

El jefe del clan sospechaba lo mismo que el inventor e intentó persuadir a Anthony de no perseguirla pero el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer, pues en su mente, la joven era su prometida aún.

 _"_ _Entonces tendrá que convencerse por sí mismo que todo terminó aunque le rompa el corazón"_ pensó Albert mientras el chofer los llevaba rumbo a la mansión Andrey. _"Yo estaré ahí para él, tal y como te lo había prometido hermana, estaré para ayudarlo a sobreponerse..."_

.

.

.

Llegaron de nuevo a la mansión, donde ya los esperaba el ama de llaves, para atenderlos después de lo que había sucedido en el pueblo, era obvio que estuvieran al tanto y por supuesto al pendiente de que sus amos regresaran para poder atenderlos.

-¡Mi lord, mi lady! –El ama de llaves y otro empleado se acercaron para detener los caballos de los Grandchester para que ellos pudieran descender

Terrence bajo a descender a su amada esposa, a la cual miraba con profundo amor y felicidad, ella también le miraba de igual manera, para el no podía haber sido mejor, ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba, que no solo era su esposa por que así debía serlo si no porque lo amaba.

-Todo está preparado para que pueden cambiarse, mi lord

-Gracias, Hannah, ¿Vamos, Candy?

-Si

Subieron tomados de la mano hacia sus aposentos, mientras los empleados los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver que sus amos ahora si parecían una verdadera pareja de recién casados.

-Candy ¿Te gustaría comer en el jardín? –Le pregunto una vez que ambos estaban cambiados de ropa –Creo que es una linda tarde, ¿No te parece?

-Si –Ella se acercó a Terrence para abrazarlo –Me encantaría, Terry

-Te amo –La volteó hacia el –Tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí –Susurro mientras la besaba

Ella correspondió su beso con una pasión inesperada para el joven, mientras en automático subía sus manos para atraerlo más hacia a ella.

-Vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión –Dijo él separándose gentilmente y soltando un suspiro –Pero no pronto no podrás salvarte –Amenazo seductoramente, provocando que a Candy se le erizara la piel.

.

.

.

-Creo que deberías espera…

-¡¿Para qué?! Quiero ir ahora

-Anthony, ¿por qué no escuchas a Albert? –Stear puso una mano sobre su primo que recién acababa de llegar a la mansión Ardley junto con su tío

-¡No! ¡¿Qué no me entienden?! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Necesito verla!

-Pero si llegas así a la mansión Grandchester, donde sabes que no eres bienvenido, puede que empeores las cosas y adem…

-No me importa lo que piense ese canalla

-Se razonable, iremos mañana

Anthony miro a su tío, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ¿Qué acaso no entendían? Tal vez Candy estaba asustada y desesperada, esperando a que el llegara por ella, no la podía dejar, esta vez no lo haría, había cometido un grave error al ir a la reunión de su familia aquella vez, el debió quedarse en Londres con Candy, tal vez así nunca…nunca se hubieran casado y entonces ahora no estaría en esta posición.

-No ire ahora… -Murmuro antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia un automóvil de la familia para irse en dirección a la mansión Grandchester

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome? –Stear miraba muy preocupado a Albert, quien también estaba preocupado por su sobrino, pero él debía darse cuenta por sí solo, era una batalla que solo debía combatir el, solo les quedaba apoyarlo cuando regresara…con el corazón destrozado.

 _"_ _Pues de eso no tengo duda…sé que te robaron el corazón de aquella joven…puede que nunca haya sido tuyo, pero…solo espero que puedas reponerte, Anthony"_ pensó Albert mientras avanzaba hacia las cabellerizas dejando a Stear solo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste, a partir de este capitulo a la mitad jejeje es lo que yo estoy escribiendo :D espero que les guste :/ estoy algo nerviosa pero juro que estare haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo pues a partir del otro capitulo sera todo escrito por mi y estoy pensando bien en mis palabras y en el final de esta historia jejeeje tambien quiero avisarles que del 13 de septiembre al 18 de septiembre no estare subiendo capitulos en ninguna de mis historias pues estare fuera de mexico (df) jejeje si soy de este pais :D**_

 _ **por lo que procurare estar adelantando todas mis historias pues no quiero dejarlos asi :) si puedo adelantare lo mas que pueda y algunos extras que espero subir el sabado para que puedan disfrutarlos espero me alcance el tiempo pues tengo que preparar mi maleta jiji y tambien prepararme mentalmente pues subire a un avion y nunca lo he hecho y estoy muerta de nervios uuu bueno pero les queria avisar para que no se preocupen si la semana que entran no ven actualizacion de mi parte ;) y no piensen que he abandonado mis fics :D**_

 _ **espero les guste jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	46. CAPITULO 46 LLEGADA INESPERADA II

Anthony caminaba ya por los linderos de la gran mansión de Grandchester, esperando poder ver a Candy por el jardín, como normalmente la encontraba en el castillo del duque en Londres, pero jamás pensó encontrar a la joven dueña de su corazón de la manera en que lo iba a hacer.

-Buen día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –Hannah se acercó a él, al verlo caminando por el jardín

-¿Esta Candy?

-Mi lady esta con el duque en estos mo…

-Gracias

Anthony no la dejo terminar, ni tampoco espero a que le dijera donde estaban, pues algo en su corazón le advertía que no fuera pero a la vez que lo guiaría hasta donde estaba la rubia.

Al rodar la mansión se encontró con una hermosa fuente, cerca había una mesa blanca con sombrilla para cubrir a sus ocupantes del sol, en aquel lugar había dos personas y de pronto Anthony sintió su corazón partir en mil pedazos, pues no solo había dos personas si no que…

-¡¿Candy?!

Candy al escuchar aquella voz llena de dolor y enojo, se separó abruptamente de su esposo, quien se tensó y poso su mirada en la del rubio quien no podía creer lo que había visto, más porque Candy había estado….No ¡No es posible!

-¿Qué desea joven Ardley? –Pregunto el duque poniéndose de pie

-¡Necesito hablar con Candy!

-Mi esposa no desea hablar con usted…

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella! ¡No es tu sirviente para obede…!

-¡Basta Anthony! –Candy se puso de pie, mirándolo

Aunque sus sentimientos ya estaban aclarados sus sentimientos, no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver al hombre que por tanto tiempo había pensado que amaba, sufrir de aquella manera podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, la decepción, la tristeza y también el enojo, esa mirada no la podría olvidar nunca…

-Debemos hablar –Anthony se acercó –Además debes ya decirle la verdad a Terrence ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas, Ardley?

-Ella no te ama

-¿A no? –Terrence le sonrió burlonamente –Creo que lo que acabas de ver es más que evidente de que sus sentimientos cambiaron ¿No lo crees?

Anthony sintió la punzada en su corazón, sintiendo como si le clavaran una navaja lentamente.

-No, seguramente la obligaste –Dijo aparentando seguridad que en realidad ya no sentía –Ella me ama y nunca dejaría de hacerlo

Terrence lo miro asombrado ¿Cómo era posible que pensara aquello, después de ver que ella misma…? Tal vez entendía por una parte la necedad de aquel joven, tal vez en su lugar haría lo mismo pero no…no permitirá que se le acercara a su esposa.

-Creo que ya no hay más de que hablar

Candy bajo la mirada tristemente, mientras Terrence tomaba delicadamente su mano para halarla hacia él, Anthony al ver la intención del duque de llevársela lejos, perdió el control…

-¡Canalla!

Soltó un fuerte golpe en la quijada de aquel hombre, quien no reacciono y termino en el suelo, con el joven Ardley encima de él, quien soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras el duque trataba de defenderse.

-¡¿Porque no lo aceptas, Anthony?! ¡Sera menos doloroso!

-¡Cállate, tu mientes!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡No te ama!

-¡No te ama a ti…!

-¡Cállate idiota!

Candy miro con horror a su esposo y Anthony golpearse fuertemente.

-¡Basta! ¡Anthony! ¡Terry! ¡Basta!

Anthony al escuchar como llamaba a Terrence, se percató de que tal vez la batalla estaba perdida o más bien el corazón de la joven lo había perdido, en aquel instante de distracción el duque lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo.

-Di que te fue bien, niño –Murmuro mientras se ponía de pie, Candy se acercó rápidamente a su esposo –Ahora vete si no quieres que te eche de mi propiedad.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Permíteme hablar con él.

-Candy…no

-¿Porque no? Por favor –Le toco su mejilla suavemente al duque –Confía en mi

Terrence miro aquellos ojos esmeralda que le suplicaban dulcemente, por lo que soltó un bufido de frustración y se retiró para darles privacidad, confiando en su esposa y en lo que esta sentía por él.

-Gracias –Susurro para que la escuchara, después se volteó hacia Anthony quien se estaba poniendo de pie

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Candy le miro avergonzada, no sabía cómo le diría que aquel hombre, su esposo, le había robado el corazón, que tal vez, solo tal vez….realmente nunca estuvo enamorada de él, como había pensado

-Anthony…yo… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar

-¿Qué pasa, Candy? No entiendo nada –Se acercó a ella para tomarla de los brazos –Candy es hora de irnos

-¡¿Qué?!

-No quiero que sigas con esta farsa…

-Pero…

-Vámonos –La tomo de la mano para halarla hacia los linderos de la mansión –Hay que irnos, no nos seguirá, vamos pequeña

-No

-¿No?

-Lo lamento, no puedo… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te hizo algo ese infeliz?

-No ha hecho nada… -Le miro avergonzada por lo que diría –Que no haya querido –Susurro lo último bajando la mirada, incapaz de podérsela sostener al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creí que mi carta había sido clara, Anthony

Anthony la miro sin poder creerlo, entonces ella misma había enviado aquella carta, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido Terrence o que él la hubiera obligado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-Candy…tu…

-Si yo la envié –Mintió

-Pero…

-Nuestro compromiso esta…roto –Sintió dolor al ver el semblante del joven, quien se había puesto pálido como un muerto y sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, Candy involuntariamente levanto una mano para atrapar una de ellas pero Anthony tomo su muñeca fuertemente

-¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes!

-¡Anthony! Me…me lastimas –Se quejó tratando de zafar su muñeca

-¡No te creo!

-Anthony, por favor…

-¡Tú no puedes dejar de amarme! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ese Grandchester te amenazo, seguramente! ¡Te iras conmigo! –Sin previo aviso la halo para que comenzara a caminar por los linderos hasta llegar a un automóvil

El ama de llaves se percató de esto y rápidamente fue a ver a su ama, quien venía quejándose del comportamiento del rubio pero este ignoraba por completo.

-Mi lady… ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si está bien! –Anthony le miro fríamente -¡Sube!

-Anthony, no puedes…

-¡Sube!

Él le dio un leve empujón para que subiera y rápidamente él se subió para manejar el automóvil, Hannah vio con preocupación todo lo ocurrido por lo que rápidamente ingreso a la mansión para dar aviso al duque.

Un hombre vio toda la escena y rápidamente siguió el auto, montado en su caballo, que fustigo velozmente para que alcanzarlos debía hacerlo antes de que pasara algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

.

.

.

-¡Mi lord!

Hannah tocaba fuertemente el estudio de Terrence, pero este no respondía y era porque un recuerdo había aparecido fugazmente en su mente, uno donde ya había tenido otro encuentro como este con Anthony pero no….no lo recordaba.

 _"_ _¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque? ¡Maldición…!"_ Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio del despacho haciendo que la madera se levantara -¡¿Porque no puedo recordar bien?!

Estaba frustrado, todo lo que de repente recordaban eran imágenes de situaciones que suponía había pasado, pero no podía recordar todo, ni donde estaba, ni el porque estaba en aquella situación, lo cual se volvía cada vez más frustrante

-¡Mi lord!

Volvió a escuchar el grito de la ama de llaves, por lo que soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y abrió abruptamente la puerta para encontrarse con la cara de susto y preocupación de la señora.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Hannah?!

-Es que…ese joven se llevó a mi lady

-¿Qué?

-Se la llevo

-¿Cómo que se la llevo? ¿Por voluntad propia? –Le dolía hacer esa última pregunta pero sabía que podía existir siempre la posibilidad de que Candy cambiara de parecer

-No…yo no lo creo, su señoría, mi lady se veía asustada

Eso era todo lo que debía escuchar, salió rápidamente del estudio para dirigirse a las caballerizas y tomar a príncipe nuevamente para poder ir por su amada esposa, rogándole a todos los cielos que Anthony no le hiciera daño.

Aquella situación se le hacía familiar, recordó que también ya había salido una vez por algo de esa manera pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Candy tenía que ver también? ¿Porque demonios no recordaba?

.

.

.

-Anthony por favor, detén el auto

-No

-Anthony por favor….entiende yo…

-¡Cállate!

Siguieron unos minutos en silencio, cuando de pronto llegaron a los linderos de donde se encontraba una linda mansión pero Anthony dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el jardín y donde iniciaba parte del bosque.

-Baja

Candy bajo precipitadamente con la intención de irse de ahí, pero no conocía bien Escocia y mucho menos lograría dar con el camino de regreso a la mansión Grandchester por lo que opto por tratar de convencer a Anthony de que ya no lo amaba pero…

 _"_ _¿Cómo decirle a tu amor pasado que todo….? Que en realidad no lo amas ya…. ¿Cómo decirle que te robo el corazón otra persona, si lastimarlo? La respuesta era sencilla….no había como evitarle el dolor ni cómo hacerle creer algo que…tu misma apenas aceptaste"_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui esta mi primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :D, anthony es muy necio jejeje pero es entendible despues de todo a veces te es imposible creer que alguien deje de amarte tan rapidamente de la noche a la mañana**_

 _ **si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien ya saben ;D no hay limites**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester muchas gracias :D por tus consejos para mi primer viaje de avion jejej procurare si llevar chicles ;D y gracias por su hermoso review y claro que si aqui estare subiendo un capitulo por dia hasta el domingo, espero el sabado tambien actualizar esta vez despues de ir a la escuela, para dejarselos y lo puedan leer en la noche o el domingo jejeje :D**_

 _ **wendy.1987**_ __ _ **holi wendy jejeje si aunque creo que anthony no lo esta tomando nada bien por el momento esperemos que poco a poco lo asimile por su bien ;D**_

 _ **Felicitas muchas gracias por tus consejos al principio si modifique algunas cosas creyendo que eran buenas ponerlas pero no fue nada sustancial lo que modifique realmente pero en su mayoria quedo exactamente igual la historia como la tenia msgrandchester aunque aqui dejame decirte que pienso que te contradices, me pones que no haga copy paste y despues que no modifique la historia ¿? entonces ya no entendi bien jejeje pero entiendo que para todas las fans era mejor leerla tal cual y de echo por esa razon deje de hacerle tantas modificaciones ofreciendo disculpas e incluso subi la historia original como la dejo msgrandchester tambien pero te lo repito disculpa por agregar mas de la cuenta jejejej en verdad disculpa y gracias por los consejos este capitulo que subo ya es totalmente escrito por mi pues msgrandchester lo dejo en el anterior ;D espero te guste**_

 _ **Esme05 muchas gracias esme :D gracias por toda tu confianza y apoyo ;D**_

 _ **Iris adriana muchas gracias por tu review**_

 _ **Rubi :D muchas gracias rubi por tu apoyo espero no decepcionarlos :)**_

 _ **Alesita77**_ __ _ **gracias alesita :D y esa parte debe de ser perfecta y maravillosa para ambos :D espero que cuando la describa te guste :)**_

 _ **Samy muchas gracias samy :D y por supuesto que no los hare sufrir bueno no tanto como piensas, pese a este capitulo, donde anthony aun no asimila que perdio pero no se preocupen pronto lo tendra que aceptar y alguien le ayudara ya saben quien ;)**_

 _ **Analiz muchas gracias analiz, eso hare y espero que la continuacion te guste ;D**_

 _ **Iliana4 muchas gracias iliana y espero que la continuacion sea de tu agrado :D**_

 _ **fany gracias fany y por supuesto que la terminare no abandono ninguno de mis fics ;D**_

 _ **Tete muchas gracias tete por tu apoyo y confianza espero no decepcionar a nadie :D y gracias por tus buenos deseos ;D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ _ **muchas gracias skarllet :D asi es albert siempre estara con el.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **paula muchas gracias, enserio gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews no solo en este fic si no en mis otros fics me alegra que te gusten y te agradezco todo tu apoyo y confianza :D y gracias por el consejo que si tomare en cuenta jejeje pues seria una buena manera de matar mis nervios :D espero que este primer capitulo que subo te guste nunca me comparare con la gran autora y creadora de la historia pero espero no decepcionarlos con el final que tengo ya planeado para este fic, aunque aun planeo subir unos capitulos mas pues aun hay cosas que aclarar y algunos personajes deben sufrir su ultimo cambio, anthony es un ejemplo y el otro saben que terrence no puede quedar asi, pero no quiero apresurar la historia y darle detalle, espero que les guste esta segunda parte de cuando anthony llega y agradecere tus comentarios y la de los demas por si lo estoy haciendo mal :D muchas gracias**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews por si me falto alguien de mencionar gracias :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	47. CAPITULO 47 PERDIDA DE UN AMOR

-¿Porque, Candy? Explícame ¿Qué paso?

Candy le miraba tristemente sin saber bien como explicar las cosas, sintió la fuerte brisa entre sus cabellos, se percató de que habían salido lágrimas de sus ojos, pues sentía humedad en su rostro.

-Lo lamento…pero ya no…no te amo, al menos no de la manera que…te mereces –Susurro tratando de ser delicada en sus palabras

Anthony se acercó a ella, con fuego en sus ojos –No te creo

-Anthony…

-Seguramente Grandchester te dijo que mintieras, no tengas miedo, Candy nos iremos lejos de el

-No quiero alejarme de el

-Lo haremos en unas horas…

-Anthony por favor

-Te amo pequeña no volveré a dejarte, vamos –La halo hacia el bosque

-Espera… -Anthony la cargo sin hacerle caso para llevársela lejos de ahí

Albert quien los seguía, los vio y comenzó la marcha hacia los adentros del espeso bosque, sabia a donde la llevaría su sobrino, no había ninguna duda de ello, pues no había otro lugar a donde la llevaría en ese bosque.

.

.

.

-¡Anthony Brown, sal! –Terrence golpeaba la mansión de los Ardley con mucha fuerza e insistencia, hasta que salió Stear

-¿Qué es ese escándalo Grandchester? Despertaras a mi familia

-Me importa un bledo si los despierto, ¿Dónde está Anthony?

-Él fue a tu mansión para ver a Candy –Stear sabía que no era momento de mentir -¿Fue?

-Sí y el muy cobarde secuestro a Candy

Stear lo miro sorprendido sin creer en lo que decía el duque –Es imposible, Anthony sería incapaz…

-Lo fue, se la llevo a la fuerza, necesito encontrarlos, ¿Sabes a donde pudo llevársela?

-No lo sé, pero…es tarde para que tomen un tren, lo más seguro es que la haya llevado al bosque –Señalo el camino –Tenemos una casa de descanso para cuando deseamos estar a solas…aunque mi tío realmente la ocupa para… -Se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

Terrence apretó los puños fuertemente antes de seguir el camino señalado por Stear, quien rápidamente tomo la decisión de mejor ir también en busca de su primo, quien seguramente necesitaría todo su apoyo al ver…

" _Al darte cuenta de que perdiste el amor, Anthony"_ pensó tristemente

.

.

.

-Anthony…ya basta –Decía Candy mientras entraban a una pequeña cabaña, que estaba a oscuras, sintió como el joven la posaba en un sofá antes de cerrar la puerta y encender una vela para alumbrar el lugar.

-Aquí nadie nos encontrara…

-Perdóname por favor, pero….no…ya no te amo

Anthony simplemente apretó los puños, soportando el dolor, cerró los ojos un momento ante lo dicho por la joven quien le veía suplicante para que le dejara volver -¿porque?

-Me enamore de…

-¡No!

-Anthony, es la verdad…el me…robo el corazón

-¿No decías que tu corazón era mío?

-Yo…

-Decías amarme, ¿Qué entiendes con eso, Candy?

-Perdóname

-No

-Por favor quiero volver a mi casa…

-No

-¡Anthony!

-No, Candy, me niego a creer que te perdí –Se acercó a la joven –Siempre me mentiste ¿verdad?

-¿De qué…?

-¡Fuiste una hipócrita conmigo, decías amarme, pero por otro lado…si siempre estuvo ahí la verdad y yo fui un estúpido al creerte!

-¡¿De qué…?!

-¡Siempre ponías el pretexto de que era por la promesa hecha a Richard Grandchester! ¡Cuando en realidad solo esperabas a Terrence, porque lo amabas o por interesada! ¡Que ciego he sido!

-¡No fue así!

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Ese fue tu dichoso amor que me profesabas?! ¡Tan débil, que a la primera cambio!

-No sé qué decir…solo sé que así pasaron las cosas…tal vez nunca me enamore de ti –Susurro la joven

-¿Entonces? ¿Jugabas conmigo no?

-No, es eso… -Susurro asustada Candy al percatarse lo que le dio a entender al rubio, quien se veía fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Te hizo su mujer? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que yo lo hago mejor? –La tomo de los hombros sin darle tiempo a la rubia de que reaccionara, la comenzó a besar salvajemente demostrando así la furia, decepción y desesperación acumulado por parte del joven, quien se sentía morir de celos y dolor.

.

.

.

-¿Albert?

-Terrence… -Susurro al ver al joven en su corcel por el bosque, mientras el trataba de darles tiempo a su sobrino y Candy para que hablaran, sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-En la cabaña que está más adelante –Dijo tranquilamente –Iba para allá…

-¡¿Para evitar que mate a tu pariente?!

-Para evitarle más dolor…

Terrence le miro desconfiado, pero siguió su camino, con el heredero de los Ardley detrás.

 _"_ _Espero que Candy y Anthony hayan terminado de hablar_ …" pensó mientras cabalgaba detrás del hombre que estaba desesperado por hallar a su esposa.

.

.

.

Candy golpeaba a Anthony para que se alejara, pero el joven seguía besándola fuertemente dejándola sin aliento, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la silueta de la joven.

Anthony estaba tan cegado por todo su dolor que no pensaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo deseaba recuperar su…su amor perdido.

-¡Bas-ta! –Grito ahogadamente la joven

-¡No! –Anthony miro a el rostro asustado de la joven, permitiéndose perderse una vez más en los ojos verdes de la joven, quien le suplicaba que se detuviera pero parecía que no había suplica que valiera para que él se detuviera.

Candy pudo notar que el color de ojos de Anthony era más intensos en aquel momento, sintió que era por el deseo del joven, quien deslizo en ese momento su mano por debajo del vestido de la joven, quien de inmediato trato de golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido…

-Se mía… -Susurro suavemente, suplicándole a la joven, quien se quedó quieta…

-No…

-Candy…te amo, por favor… -Volvió a besarla

-¡Déjame!

En ese preciso momento entro Terrence a la cabaña y de inmediato se le fue encima a Anthony quien no reacciono, pues noto las lágrimas de la joven cuando grito, aquello le había dejado petrificado, había caído en la cuenta de que en verdad…había perdido.

-¡Desgraciado!

-¡Terry!

-¡No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi esposa!

Anthony se dejaba golpear por el duque, ni siquiera metía las manos para cubrirse de los estrepitosos puños del duque que se estrellaban contra su mentón, costillas y demás partes del cuerpo.

No sentía nada, todo para él estaba perdido, si perdía a Candy era como…como dejar de vivir, entonces ¿Qué caso era seguir vivo? Mejor era que acabaran con su dolor.

-¡Terry, ya basta! –Candy trato de tomarlo, quien al sentirla reacciono.

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-Si, por favor ya basta

-Bien

Soltó a Anthony quien cayo ruidosamente encima de la mesita donde estaba la vela, la cual se apagó de pronto…como el corazón de Anthony.

-¡Anthony! –Albert se acercó rápidamente a su sobrino

-Vamos Candy –Cargo a la joven de cabellos rubios quien se aferró a su esposo sintiéndose protegida por fin junto a él.

Anthony observo esto, sintiendo romper lo último que le quedaba de alma –Candy…

-Perdóname Anthony –Susurro la joven, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su esposo

-No…no te vayas

-Perdóname, nos vemos –Dijo mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, le dolía tanto haber lastimado a Anthony, quien no se lo merecía, pero ahora ya nada podía hacer, solo desearle que encontrara a su alma gemela y que algún día pudiera perdonarla.

-¡Espera! –Grito el joven viendo como su amor perdido era llevado por aquel hombre, no podía aun aceptar su derrota, Albert lo sostuvo

-Basta Anthony, será mejor y más fácil que lo aceptes.

-No

-Es más doloroso si te aferras

-Albert…

-Aquí estaré junto a ti, Anthony, no te dejare

-No puedo creer que…la haya perdido

-Creo que… -Miro a su sobrino dulcemente –Puede caber la posibilidad, Anthony de que nunca hayan estado destinados

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Solo digo lo que he visto y también por lo que me has contado, piénsalo

Anthony solo se quedó en silencio, podría ser que eso fuera cierto, pero él no lo podía aceptar, no era por orgullo de haber perdido ante alguien como Grandchester, no, era porque no podía aceptar que la mujer con la que había planeado estar toda su vida, con la que soñó siempre, la mujer perfecta para él, lo haya abandonado, la hubiera perdido, de una manera cruel y sin oportunidad de pelear para robarle el corazón…para conservarlo, pues pensaba que era de él, pero…

 _"_ _Tal vez sea cierto y nunca….nunca te robe el corazón, Candy"_ pensó tristemente, mientras sentía la lluvia fresca que comenzaba a caer, cuando ambos hombres salieron, sintiendo como la lluvia era un reflejo del gran dolor que le había causado el amor perdido aquella noche, esperando solo poder reponerse con el tiempo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo escrito por mi jejeej espero que les guste de verdad :D por que no quiero decepcionarlos :(**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo y aliento para seguir escribiendo, tambien por sus buenos deseos para mi viaje :D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando y como mencione ya tengo el final de esta historia, solo lo escribire jejeje y espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	48. CAPITULO 48 ¿TERRENCE BLACK?

Después de aquella noche en la que sintió morir al ver que su esposa no estaba, procuraba no dejarla ni un segundo sola, lo cual Candy notaba pero no le molestaba realmente, pues adoraba estar al lado de su esposo.

Los días en Escocia estaban por terminar pues el duque debía volver a Londres para atender asuntos, por lo que estaba pensando en la primera vez de su amada esposa que debía ser maravillosa, además de que las noches eran torturadoras al tenerla tan cerca y no hacerla suya.

Los Ardley hasta el momento habían mantenido distancia con los Grandchester, se había enterado de que Albert y Anthony se habían ido, lo cual agradecía infinitamente pues aunque su esposa ya no amaba a Anthony, no podía negar que le provocaban celos por la preocupación de la joven hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué piensas, Terry?

-En nada amor

La joven se sonrojo al escuchar cómo le llamaba, claro no era la primera vez que le llamaba así, pero aun no podía acostumbrarse.

-¿Iremos a pasear hoy?

El joven sonrió complaciente, pues realmente esperaba mantener a la rubia lejos de la casa para ordenar que preparan todo, pero le gustaría prepararlo por sí mismo, pensaba que eso sería mejor…

-Claro –Dijo pensando en cómo haría para que la rubia le dejara solo por un rato

Candy le tomo la mano sonriente mientras lo halaba hacia la salida…

.

.

.

-¡Anthony!

-¡Ahora no Elisa!

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

Anthony le dio la espalda mientras seguía bebiendo, Elisa había pensado que tal vez ya se le habría pasado lo de Candy, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así…

Salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio, quejándose de que esa maldita rubia aun estuviera presente en los pensamientos de Anthony.

-¿Qué ocurre Elisa?

-Tía Elroy…otra vez está bebiendo –Dijo fingiendo preocupación

La tía Elroy había estado tan furiosa al principio desde que se enteró del matrimonio de Candy con Terrence Grandchester, pero al ver a su sobrino tan decaído había pensado que no fue lo mejor evitar que la rubia viajara con ellos a Escocia, ella tenía la culpa pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer y…no podía decirle a Anthony la verdad, pues la odiaría por siempre.

-Solo nos queda dejarlo solo –Susurro la mujer, sorprendiendo a la joven

-¿Qué dice?

-Debemos darle tiempo, tal vez poco a poco logre superar su dolor y al fin pueda ser feliz…con alguien

-Pero…

-No lo molestes ¿de acuerdo?

Elisa furiosa solo asintió ante la orden de la tía Elroy, quien salió del salón dejando a la pelirroja que echaba chispas, pues su familia estaba en la ruina y habían hecho un compromiso que la joven no deseaba, pensó que si se comprometía con Anthony la dejarían pero esa ya no era una salida viable.

 _"_ _¡Maldita Candy, sigues interponiéndote!"_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, donde estaba el rubio, comenzó a tirar las botellas y demás, susurrando el nombre del amor que había perdido, por estúpido.

¿Cómo demonios nunca se dio cuenta? Era más que obvio, pues ella nunca había aceptado dejar todo solo por seguirlo ¿No lo amaba entonces? ¿Nunca lo amo? Necesitaba miles de respuestas, que solo podía dárselas Candy, pero ¿Cómo verla sin ser lastimado nuevamente? ¿Cómo enfrentarla sin que sus palabras te lastimen? ¿Cómo aceptar que otro le robo el corazón realmente?

-¡Imposible! –Grito mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

-Anthony…

El rubio alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban realmente preocupados, el solo volvió a bajar la mirada molesto, pues pensaba que de nuevo estaba alucinando con aquella joven rubia que lo había cambiado.

 _"_ _¡Esa es la verdad, me cambio….me cambio!"_ pensó mientras sentía la suave mano que le acariciaba suavemente su cabellos, como tratando de consolarlo.

-¿Porque?

Era la pregunta que lo calcomanía día y noche, sin obtener una razón del porque la joven le había dejado de amar para enamorarse de otro y lo peor, ese otro ni siquiera tenía pasado, pues no había recuperado la memoria y aun así…aun así le gano.

-No tienes que buscar una razón de ser al amor –Susurro aquella dulce voz, el solo se dedicó a escucharla, por alguna extraña razón le consolaban aquellas palabras, tal vez por la manera en que lo dijo –El amor no se razona, se siente o no se siente, así como tampoco se debe analizar pues el amor es espontaneo, se da sin esperar nada a cambio, se ama solo esperando que sea correspondido pero si no es así entonces, quiere decir que no era para ti, pero que te espera aun alguien en este mundo que será para ti, antes de amar Anthony, debes amarte a ti mismo, para poder dar ese amor incondicional, nunca puedes amar más a alguien que a ti mismo porque eso se dice que es….dependencia de otra persona y no puedes depender de nadie….

Anthony alzo la mirada y entonces la vio, vio aquella joven que había estado en la reunión anual de la familia Ardley no estaba seguro de si era algún pariente lejano pues no había prestado mucha atención, mas sin embargo ahí estaba dándole aliento para que saliera del hoyo donde estaba sumergido.

-Sharon… -Susurro su nombre al recordarlo, antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en el suelo y dejar escapar unas nuevas lágrimas de dolor…

.

.

.

Terrence tomaba de la mano a su esposa mientras paseaban tranquilamente por una plaza cerca de la estación de trenes -¿Quieres un helado, Candy?

-Me encantaría… -Dijo emocionada la rubia como una niña

-Jajajaja eres una comelona –Comento el joven pues apenas habían almorzado

-¡Cállate! Vamos por el helado ¿sí?

Terrence la miro divertido y comenzaron a acercarse al lugar donde los vendían, cuando…

-¡Hey Black!

Candy horrorizada dio media vuelta para ver quién era quien llamaba a Terrence, aunque este no recordaba que se hacía llamar Terrence Black.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?

-¿Celeste?

-Hola –La mujer le sonrió dulcemente –Veo que me recuerdas, más que el mismo Black o más bien Grandchester ¿no?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Intervino la joven viendo la cara de preocupación de su esposo al no recordar

-Vine a visitar a mi familia…supe que se casaron –Añadió un poco molesta pero a la vez con una sonrisa divertida, pues cuando había hablado con Terrence, se había percatado de que este no odiaba tanto a la chica como decía…

-Si así es

-Felicidades, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya no iras por las noches al bar, no, Terrence? –Los ojos azules la miraron confundido, sin saber que decir, de pronto miles de cosas pasaban por su mente por lo que rápidamente soltó a su esposa y se alejó de ella

-Terry… -Candy le miro preocupada viendo cómo se alejaba de ellas -¡Espera!

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, Celeste, discúlpame pero…debo ir con el

-Claro –La joven miraba confundida la escena pues no entendía nada del comportamiento de Terrence

Encontró a su esposo sentado en una de las bancas de un parque cercano, aliviada se acercó a él, quien inmediatamente noto la presencia de la joven, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, al menos eso noto Candy.

-Terry…

El joven cerro los ojos un momento antes de levantarse –Creo que deberíamos irnos ¿no?

-Si-i cl-aro

Candy estaba preocupada presentía que algo había cambiado, aun cuando aquel joven trato de mostrarse sereno, algo en ella le hacía pensar que estaba molesto por algo, por lo que solo opto con seguirlo.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Terrence se encerró en el estudio, pidiéndole a Candy que lo dejara un momento a solas, la joven se retiró a su habitación, dejando así solo al duque, quien se sentó en el sofá tratando de serenarse.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue lo que me paso?"_ pensaba un tanto molesto y preocupado a la vez, pues sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaba pero…. _"¿Qué diablos me llevo a esto?"_

Suspiro pesadamente pues debía saber a la perfección todos sus recuerdos, no quería que fueran más solo unos vagos y nublosos recuerdos, debía recordar, aquella mujer dijo ¿Black? Aun no entendía bien porque le llamaba así aun.

Llamo a la ama de llaves para hablar con ella, pues necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

-Hannah ¿cierto?

La ama de llaves vio extrañada al duque –Si

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Hannah sintió ganas de correr y salir de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo –Si

-Bien –El duque sonrió

.

.

.

En Londres…

-¿Cómo esta, Sharon?

-Por lo menos ahora ya está descansando, Albert

-Gracias por venir

-Por nada –La joven se sonrojo, era una joven alta, esbelta, de cabello castaño lacio, ojos verdes esmeralda, tez blanca y su familia era cercana a los Ardley.

-Veo que te gusta mi sobrino ¿no? –La joven se sonrojo aún mas –Jajaja perdón por ser tan directo, me alegra que una joven como tu este ahora con él, la verdad nada me daría más gusto que mi sobrino te corresponda –Sonrió tristemente –Solo hay que darle tiempo

-Lo sé, nunca es fácil olvidar a un amor –Susurro la joven mientras Albert le miraba un tanto sorprendido, pues para la madurez de aquella joven a su edad, era realmente sorprendente, pues diecisiete primaveras para el no son suficientes para saber tanto de amores o de la vida.

Albert solo sonrió –Te lo encargo –Dijo dando media vuelta, dejando a la joven con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

.

.

.

En Escocia…

Celeste iba caminando por las calles pensando en el extraño comportamiento del duque de Grandchester, intentando imaginar que era lo que había ocurrido en este tiempo, pues al parecer o más bien a su parecer el joven no tenía ni la más remota de quien era ella ni de lo que mencionaba.

-¿Sera posible? –Se preguntó a si misma pensando en lo peor –Pero…

En aquel momento salió un hombre de entre las sombras, dándole un verdadero susto, pero al percatarse de quien era, simplemente sonrió –Black

-Hola Celeste –El joven le sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba a la joven quien también le sonreía.

Se acerco lentamente sintiendo una extraña pero familiar sensación de poder, de seguridad, de fortaleza, mientras la suave brisa de la noche le rosaba el rostro, dándole la bienvenida nuevamente a la oscuridad de la dulce y sola noche al gran Black.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, :D muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo**_

 _ **fany disculpa si fui un tanto dura con anthony :'(, pero en esta historia el no se quedara asi jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Esme05 mil gracias por tu review :D me alegra que te guste jejejee ;D**_

 _ **Patty holi patty muchas gracias por leer este fic :D y claro :D espero que te mejores prontito y que ya estes mejor el dia de hoy :D cuidate mucho ;D y espero que te siga gustando este fic jijijij**_

 _ **brisi por supuesto jejeje :D**_

 _ **brslico holi jejeje por supuesto que sera feliz, en este capitulo aparece la chica jijij :D aunque debemos ver como reacciona el**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester muchas gracias :D me alegra que te siga gustando y aunque sea una tristeza que acabe me siento feliz por ser participe de esta magnifica historia :D**_

 _ **Alesita77 muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **rgranchester perdon por lo cortito del cap pero por supuesto que si hare un capitulo especial solo para terry y candy pronto lo subire jejejej y espero les guste porque ahi estara tambien su noche especial jijiji :D**_

 _ **Analiz muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **arely andley muchas gracias :D y si pobre de anthony :(**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui holi pau muchas gracias :D y aunque lo duden para mi tambien sera una tortura :( porque no me gusta dejarlos asi u.u.u pero espero llegar directo a actualizar para ustedes los amo :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman jijiji oki jejeje muchas gracias por siempre comentar y por seguir el fic :D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **redeginori holi jejeje disculpa por si estuvo muy cortito pero me comenzare a expandir en el proximo capitulo no te apures jejej y mas en la primera noche de candy y terry espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **lucero d mar muchas gracias lucero espero que te siga gustando :D ;D**_

 _ **Felicitas holi jejeje si hice algunos cambios y despues por eso ya no hice muchos ejejejeje una enorme disculpa aunque si puse al principio que le hice algunos cambios y me disculpe por si a muchos no le agradaban jejeje nuevamente ofrezco disculpas tambien por eso subi la original tal cual la dejo la autora :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando pronto veremos el final jijij i;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	49. CAP49 RECOLECTANDO PEDAZOS DE MI VIDA I

Candy estaba sorprendida ante lo que le comentaba la ama de llaves, no podía creer que eso le haya dicho, pues no entendía porque razón… al menos que…

-¿Habrá recordado algo? –Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras Hannah la miraba con preocupación

-El señor, me pidió decirle que no se angustiara por él, el volverá –Susurro

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo dijo, solo…me pidió avisarle para que no se preocupara

-Pero… ¿Te dijo si regresaría a Londres?

-Creo que iría para allá, mi lady

-¿No te lo confirmo?

-No, mi lady, solo me dijo que iría en búsqueda de algo perdido o al menos eso entendí

-¿Actuó diferente?

-¿Diferente?

-Si a como normalmente es, no se algo…un gesto, lo que sea

-No sabría decirle –Hannah odiaba mentirle a aquella joven pero el duque le pidió guardar el secreto y debía cumplir

-Iré a buscarlo, por favor que alguien me lleve a la estación

-¿Ira a Londres?

-Si

.

.

.

Un joven estaba llegando a la gran mansión de los Grandchester de Londres, esperando encontrar ahí a su mayordomo.

-¿Mi señor?

-Hola Harold

-Bertam, mi lord

-Lo sé –Susurro sonriendo burlonamente –Vamos por favor a la oficina de Edwards

-¿Mi lady no vino con usted?

Terrence le miro un tanto molesto para después responder de mala gana –No

En el transcurso ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio, Bertam notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de Terrence, pues si era verdad que aun a pesar de haber perdido la memoria seguía teniendo actitudes del anterior Terrence, pero ahora parecía que la sombra oscura había vuelto y le daba a pensar que tal vez…

 _"_ _¿Se enojara conmigo por haberla dejado en Escocia?... ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ volvió su atención al camino esperando llegar pronto con Edwards

-Llegamos mi lord –Anuncio Bertam mientras se estacionaba frente al gran edificio que Terrence conocía muy bien.

-Bien espérame aquí

-Claro, señoría

Dentro de la oficina de Edwards se encontraba Lionel Grandchester, presionándolo para que le revelara lo que realmente había pasado, pues él no se creía ese cuento de que Terrence y Candy se habían casado.

-Por dios, en mi vida nunca había conocido un hombre más necio que usted –Repuso tranquilamente el abogado

-¡Es que no lo acepto! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Sera mejor que ya lo acepte…

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Cuándo volverán?!

-No se

-¡Claro que sabe!

-Terrence se fue inesperadamente y no sabemos cuándo volverá

-¡Búsquelos entonces!

Terrence escucho los gritos de su tío, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No creo que…

-¡No puedo creer ni una sola palabra! ¡Aquí sucedió algo extraño! ¡¿Qué casualidad que hayan hecho público su matrimonio cuando Terrence tuvo ese accidente, no cree?!

-Aunque lo dude…

-¡Claro que lo dudo! ¡Esa niña amaba a otro hombre! ¡No es posible que haya cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana y menos con alguien como Terrence…!

-¡Buenas tardes, Lionel! –Terrence decidió entrar –Buenas tardes Edwards

-Mi lord

-Veo que te sigue gustando escuchar detrás de las puertas aun, sobrino

-Y yo veo que sigues siendo el mismo envidioso y codicioso de siempre –Replico con una sonrisa burlona -¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¿Yo? ¿De qué? –Dijo tratando de sonreír pero Terrence sonrió aún más

-De la herencia que es toda mía y no te dejo ni un centavo mi padre, además sin mencionar claro que yo estoy casado con Candy

-¿Y de qué sirve si no te ama?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Amaba a ese Ardley y dudo que lo haya olvidado –Sonrió mientras se acercaba al joven –Ella era mi cómplice para hacerte daño, me traiciono, quiso todo para ella, es una interesada

Terrence por un momento dudo en todo lo que había pasado con aquella rubia pero algo le decía que no le hiciera caso pero desgraciadamente en las emociones no se pueden gobernar del todo o al menos no en el caso de alguien como Terrence –Mientes

-Pregúntaselo, además de eso, lo único que podría envidiarte es el dinero, las mujeres sobran y si yo quisiera estaría con tu esposa las veces que quisiera, pues es una zorra que tu padre solo disfrazo de dama…

Terrence dejo estrellar en ese momento su puño en el rostro de su tío quien cayó de bruces, mientras el joven duque le miraba con verdadero odio y echando chispas -¡Sera mejor que midas tus palabras, Lionel!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡No vas a ofenderla!

-¡Solo digo la verdad!

-¡Lárgate no te quiero ver más aquí! ¡No vuelvas nunca!

-¡Soy un Grandchester! ¡No puedes correrme y menos porque yo tengo más derecho que tu…!

-¡No me importa! ¡Mi padre me heredo a mí, no a ti! ¡Por algo debe ser y ahora vete!

-¡Maldito bastardo pero te juro que esto no se quedara así!

-¡Ya lárgate!

Lo tomo del saco halándolo hacia la salida y dejándolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras daba instrucciones para que lo sacaran del edificio.

.

.

.

-Hola Anthony, buenos días

-Buenos días, Sharon

-¿Cómo te sientes ya?

-Igual

La joven se acercó un poco a él, para posar suavemente una mano sobre la de el

-Por favor no tomes ya de esa manera

Anthony la vio sorprendido pues la joven ni siquiera lo conocía y más sin embargo ella estaba ahí, ayudándolo, no le reclamaba nada ni le exigía nada, solo le suplicaba que dejara de hacerse daño.

-Es la única manera…

-No lo es, Anthony me comenta la tía Elroy que tu cultivaste las rosas del jardín

-Si

-Son hermosas, he estado cuidándolas y me parecen muy hermosas en verdad, pero creo que ellas te extrañan

Anthony le miro confundido

-Porque sean rosas no quiere decir que no sientan ¿No? Además se ve que las cultivaron con mucho amor y necesitan seguir recibiendo ese amor y atención para que sigan floreciendo

-¿Tratas de decirme algo?

-Quizás… -El joven desvió la mirada molesto –Anthony las rosas son como el amor, como el amor en sus miles de formas, solo queremos que sigas floreciendo y que no te hundas hasta marchitarte por falta de atención o de cariño.

El joven sonrió –Es por eso que tus estas aquí ¿eh? Mi tía Elroy…

-No, estoy aquí porque me preocupas y porque sé que a veces es bueno tener un amigo en la batalla que estas teniendo con tus sentimientos….no estás solo y creo que soy buena escuchando y ayudando –Sonrió dulcemente –Al menos eso me han dicho

-Tal vez…pero realmente no necesito de nadie

-Entiendo que deseas más la compañía de Candy, pero ella ya no está aquí –La joven le miro nostálgicamente –Ya no está Anthony, pero sigues vivo…como las rosas, pese a las lluvias.

Anthony miro hacia el jardín, de pronto sintió que podría encontrar una manera más sana de como vencer el dolor que sentía en su corazón y que sentía que podía ahogarlo si no hacía algo, al menos podría dejar de pensar en ello…un momento al menos.

Sharon solo sonrió al ver al joven caminar hacia el jardín, pensando que el joven podría sanar su corazón con el tiempo ahora sí.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dice mi lord?

-Ya he recordado algunas cosas

-¿De verdad?

-Si pero….aun debo recolectar algunos pedazos de mi vida pasada, Edwards, ¿Candy se casó conmigo por alguna razón? ¿Porque?

Edwards le vio incomodo pues no deseaba contestar la verdad, había visto que por fin había logrado uno de los deseos del anterior duque de Grandchester y no quisiera que por su culpa…

-Creo que…mi señoría, no soy la persona adecuada para decírselo

-¿Porque?

-Creo que eso le corresponde a otra persona

-¿Quién?

-Candy

Terrence soltó un bufido de frustración, al ver que su abogado no iba a querer decir nada

-Mi madre…está en América ¿verdad?

-Si señor

-Entonces envíele esto –Le entrego una carta –Quiero que venga

-De acuerdo

Edwards se preguntaba para que deseaba que viniera pero había otra pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza –Mi lord, ahora que usted está recolectando sus recuerdos, podría decirme, es decir… ¿Anulara su matrimonio?

Terrence lo pensó por un momento –Aun no lo sé –Dijo pensativo –Estoy un poco confundido y deseo estar enfocado solo en mí y los recuerdos que debo encontrar antes de poder poner en orden…mis sentimientos

-¿Ama a Candy?

-Edwards

-Lo lamento pero…mi lord, es algo que me he estado preguntando

-Está bien, pero… -Se levantó incomodo –Si viene Candy por favor no le diga nada

-¿Cree que vendrá?

-Claro –Sonrió –Seguramente con lo necia que es no se quedara en Escocia

-¿Escocia?

-Si la deje allá y le pedí al ama de llaves que no le dijera nada…ni donde había ido ni que… -Pensó recordando algo de pronto –Nos vemos Edwards

-Mi…

No tuvo tiempo de nada, solo vio salir al joven de la habitación, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras trataba de pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar y sobre todo en el hecho de que Terrence estuviera recuperando sus recuerdos.

 _"_ _¿Sera bueno o malo? La dejo…eso quiere decir que tal vez…confiemos Richard que no sea nada malo…porque s…no quiero ni imaginármelo"_ pensó mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento, preocupado por la repentina recuperación del duque, pero ¿hasta qué punto había recordado las cosas? ¿Qué tanto había logrado recuperar su memoria? Eran preguntas que se hacia el abogado mientras la noche caía sobre la gran ciudad de Londres, rogándole a las estrellas que nada terminara mal ni para el duque ni para la joven que quiso protegerlo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa creacion de msgrandchester, espero que les siga gustando como voy dandole continuacion jejeje :D**_

 _ **paola bertini holi muchas gracias por tu review :D y me alegra en verdad que te este gustando ;D**_

 _ **Samy holi jejeje si lo se pero no te preocupes tal vez el viejo terry emerga pero aun conserva aquellos dias en escocia con Candy por eso esta algo aturdido por todo jejeje :D espero te guste**_

 _ **arely andley holi jejeje si lo se pero es algo de su pasado que marco muchas cosas como el rechazo de la familia del duque (lionel, cecil) asi como tambien el rechazo de su madre en america, el huir y vivir por su cuenta lo cual lo llevo a ser terrence black era su unica manera de sacar todo su dolor, aunque no se preocupen tal vez ahora no lo vea de esa manera ;D nespero les guste**_

 _ **tita hola tita disculpa si ella se enamoro de la noche en la mañana realmente es algo triste pero en realidad ella nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de anthony se puede notar porque ¿quien no se larga con el amor de su vida si no le queda de otra? jejeje tal vez es muy a cuento de hada pero en realidad cuando se ama se arriesga y candy nunca quiso por la supuesta promesa a richard y eso no era amor, por eso terrence pudo robarle el corazon mas cuando el perdio la memoria, solo que ni ella misma se habia percatado hasta escocia y anthony sufrio de cualquier forma lo iba a hacer sufrir lo cual es cruel a mi misma me dolio me encantan ambos jejeje pero disculpa si puse a candy de una manera que no te gusto en el capitulo que escribi dandole continuacion :/**_

 _ **maggiellanes1 muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **BRSLICO holi jejeje tal vez un poco pero no a tanto como antes y no te preocupes anthony no sufrira siempre ahora hay una nueva persona en su vida ;D**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester holi jejeje muchas gracias y si en efecto ya tiene algunos recuerdos de su vida que solo quiere ir repasando para poder terminar de diserpar sus dudas o confusiones mas bien que aun le rondan en la cabeza y por supuesto que espero que te guste la noche especial entre ellos que prometo hacerla linda como se merece jijij :D esperando como siempre que les guste :D**_

 _ **wendy.1987 holi wendy no lo creo, recordemos que desde antes terrence ya sabia que candy era su hada, ese recuerdo tambien puede que lo haya recuperado jejeje espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui hola pau jejeje muchas gracias por tu review me halaga lo que dices de mi :D muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando, como le comentaba a wendy debemos tomar en cuenta que terrence antes de perder la memoria supo que candy era el hada y por eso fue tras ella, queria robarle el corazon y puede que haya sido alguno de los recuerdos que tenga ahora jejeje :D pero en efecto decidi que terrence recuperara ya algunos recuerdos porque cuando se entregue a candy y ella a el, debe de ser en todos los aspectos y para esto debe de ser el terrence completo con todo y su mal caracter jjijijij pero asi lo amamos pero por eso decidi que asi fuera y referente a sharon y anthony, decidi colocar un nuevo personaje que ayude al rubio querido salir de la depresion en la que se encuentra, alguien que no le de sermones como la tia o que solo le dedique ratos como su tio o primos, que ya tienen su vida mas los primos que el tio, quien en realidad se la pasa con amigas jajajaj pero ademas no me gustaba verlo solo y triste jejeje y si tendra un final feliz tambien jijii espero te siga gustando y mañana subire otro capitulo espero depende del tiempo tal vez suba dos pero hasta la noche, igaul y me desvelo jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **Alesita77 holi jejee aqui te dejo el nuevo capitulo alesita y espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **la chinita gracias thanks**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos, el domingo me voy y la semana que entra como mencione no habra actualizaciones, creo que le dare mas prioridad a esta historia asi que espero subir otro capitulo al rato y otro mañana, si me da tiempo eso espero subire dos el dia de mañana pero seran en la noche :D espero que sean dos de verdad para no hacerlos esperar demasiado :D y el de al rato lo subire en la noche igual o antes tal vez :D en cuanto llegue a su casa jejejej :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias nuevamente**_

 _ **saludos**_


	50. CAP50 RECOLECTANDO PEDAZOS DE MI VIDA II

En un bar mugriento y lleno de hedor alcohólico entre los hombres que apostaban a alguno de los hombres que estaban ahí pegándose uno al otro.

Aquel hedor le era bastante familiar, mientras estaba tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que sintió aquella extraña y familiar sensación de seguridad y odio, pero al mismo tiempo de libertad y emoción.

-¡Black! ¡Black!

-¡Demon! ¡Demon!

Terrence lanzaba golpes al hombre a diestra y siniestra dándole a los puntos vitales a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente, mientras este intentaba regresárselos.

-¡Black! –Gritaron emocionados

Tomo sus ganancias y se acercó a la mujer que le sonreía –Bien, veo que te fue bien

-Eso creo –Se encogió de hombros

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar con tu esposa? –Terrence lo pensó por un momento, antes de responder aquella pregunta inesperada de la joven quien le miraba muy interesada de repente ante la curiosidad de la joven.

-Pronto, más pronto de lo que piensas, Celeste, conozco a Candy, seguramente será más rápido de lo que yo mismo pienso. ¿Era verdad? Claro que sí, había logrado conocer a su joven esposa en todo este tiempo.

-Ya veo… -Celeste sonrió -¿Acaso ya estas mejor?

-Algo así, creo –Terrence recordó la conversación que había tenido aquella fría y oscura noche en Escocia.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Black

-Hola Celeste –Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron burlonamente

-Veo que te acordaste de mí

-Eso parece…me hubiera gustado mas no recordarte pues, donde te conocí no ha sido el momento más grato de mi vida

-Claro te entiendo

-Celeste, hay muchos recuerdos de mi vida pasada que no se…es decir que aún son confusos

-Claro, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que detono esta nubosidad en tu mente?

-Para ser honestos ese es el más confuso, por eso debo volver a mis pasos anteriores, para…que se aclaren mis dudas

-Por supuesto

-Debo irme

-¿A dónde? ¿Sin tu esposa?

-Si

-Pero…

-Necesito recorrer este camino…debo recorrerlo nuevamente y debo hacerlo…solo

-Ese es el Black que conocí

Terrence sonrió maliciosamente

-Por supuesto y creo que esa persona aún sigue aquí, al menos eso parece

-Espero que pronto recobres todos los pedazos de tu vida, Black o debo decir más bien Grandchester

Terrence sonrió mientras se alejaba –No digas nada

-Nunca lo he hecho

-Bien, nos vemos

Celeste observo al joven mientras se alejaba con una ondeante en la capa de viaje del joven, la cual se formaba con la suave brisa del viento de la gran noche que ya había caído en su totalidad en la bella Escocia.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Celeste le miro suspicazmente

-¿Cómo…?

-Mi lord, es hora de irnos –Bertman intervino sin dejarle terminar la pregunta

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos Celeste –La mujer sonrió nostálgicamente ante la despedida final de aquel joven, era obvio que no lo volvería a ver.

-Adiós Terrence

.

.

.

Candy iba descendiendo del vagón del tren cuando inesperadamente vio a cierto rubio cerca de ahí, quien al verla inmediatamente le miro dolido y lleno de reproche.

-Anthony…

-Hola, Candy –Candy se asustó al oír la voz del joven pues se escuchaba realmente vacía sin pizca de sentimiento alguno.

-¿Cómo…?

-No te interesa, si me disculpas, estoy esperando a… -Candy sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón, pese a que ya no lo amaba, si le quería y aquellas frías y duras palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquel hombre que durante años creyó amar.

-¡Anthony!

-¡¿Candy?! –Annie Britter le abrazo emocionada -¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste así?! ¡En el día más importante de mi vida!

-Lo lamento Annie

-No lo sé…tengo que pensar en cómo0 me pagaras.

-Hola gatita

-Archie…

-¿Nos vamos? –Anthony intervino en ese momento para poder alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella rubia que le dolía en el alma, como si lo metieran en agua hirviendo a piel viva.

-¿Qué sucede primo?

-Nada…solo que ya deseo irme

Annie y Archie le vieron un tanto sorprendidos e incluso molestos por su actitud, por lo que Candy prefirió interferir –Ya debo irme, debo llegar al castillo rápidamente

-¿quieres que te llevemos?

-No gracias

-Bien entonces nos vemos después, gatita

-Bien, nos vemos

Candy dio media vuelta para salir de la estación del tren, sin volver su mirada atrás, ni a su anterior amor, quien ahora la odiaba.

.

.

.

-Bertman si llega Candy, por favor…

-Ya lo se

-Bien

Terrence estaba esperando a que Candy llegara, estaba convencido aun de la fortaleza y terquedad de su esposa, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, cuando…

-Esto… -Se acercó a la caja fuerte de la habitación ducal –Esta es… -¡¿Qué demonios?!

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba llegando al castillo, donde esperaba encontrar a su esposo, pues aún no estaba segura de donde lo encontraría pero su corazón le decía que ahí, ahí era donde encontraría al joven.

-¡Dorotly!

-¡Señorita Candy!

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado, Dorotly?

-Bien, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buscando a Terrence por supuesto –Explico como la rubia al estar ahí con ella

-Si por supuesto

-¿Dónde está?

-Hace un rato salió

-¿Salió a dónde?

-Creo que…a Londres

" _No es posible_ " pensó molesta la rubia –Entonces tendré que ir

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…bueno mi lady…no creo que sea buena idea

-Pero…

-Mejor espere a que regrese

Candy miro molesta hacia otro lado, pero asintió lentamente pues ya estaba oscureciendo y no era del todo buena idea para irse en ese momento a Londres.

.

.

.

-¡Sal Ardley!

-Por favor cálmese, mi lord

-¡Cállate Edwards!

Edwards había seguido al joven duque después de la inesperada visita que le había dicho ante una inevitable verdad que tarde o temprano iba a desatar, como bien decía Richard.

-Mi lord, creo que el señor Edwards tiene razón, pues…

-¡Cállese Bertman!

Dentro de la mansión de los Ardley se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes, con la tía Elroy y con su tío Albert, quien estaba algo sorprendido ante los gritos de aquel joven duque que le gritaba tan molesto.

-Espero que no venga a buscarte a ti, Anthony –Susurro la tía –Espero que no hayas vuelto a…

-No porque yo quiera

-¿Qué dices?

-Nos la encontramos en la estación de trenes en la mañana

Tía Elroy estaba un poco preocupada ante la insistencia del duque y de la sorpresa de Albert antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo diablos se atrevieron?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿Cómo pudo su familia hacerle eso a Candy?!

-No entiendo, por favor explíquese

-¡¿Cómo fue capaz tu hermano de dejar sola a Mina?!

Albert se quedó sorprendido ante esta declaración, abriendo los ojos como platos, sin saber que decir o siquiera saber de lo que hablaba pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando aquel joven quien le miraba lleno de odio y desprecio, mientras la fuerte brisa azotaba ambos rostros de los dos hombres que se miraban profundamente esperando la reacción del otro.

 _ **Hola queridos letores**_

 _ **lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capitulo que les prometi, estoy superdesvelada, solo espero que sea de su agrado, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por toda su comprension**_

 _ **le di prioridad a este fic y les aviso que solo hare unos capitulos mas y pronto llegara a su fin, una verdad esta a punto de revelarse jejeje espero que les guste y disculpen por no poder actualizar estos dias creanme tambien es una tortura para mi pero en verdad en cuanto regrese el mismo viernes o sabado hare todo lo posible para subirles dos capitulos largos uno de la noche especial entre nuestros amados protagonistas y otro de historia del hermano de albert espero que les guse ;D**_

 _ **saludos y nos vemos el proximo viernes o sabado depende los amo ;D lindo inicio de seman y fin de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	51. CAPITULO 51 EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE

_"_ _¿Mina?...pero… ¿Hermano? yo…"_ Albert estaba en shock por lo que había dicho el duque de Grandchester -¿De…que…?

-¡Tu hermano William Ardley! –Terrence ya había tomado a Albert de la solapa conteniendo su furia para no golpearlo -¿Dónde está? –Pregunto tratando de controlar su ira, una ira que hace tanto no sentía pero que fue bien recibida por su cuerpo

-¿Mina? –Repitió el joven sin prestarle atención y entonces todo quedo claro en ese momento, pues le regresaron de golpe los recuerdos de su amor verdadero, de su amor de juventud, aquel amor que nuca pudo olvidar pero que no supo vivir ni luchar por él.

 **FLASH BACK (Hace diecisiete años)**

Un joven rubio estaba a las afueras de una hermosa mansión de Londres, tal parecía que estaba leyendo un libro muy entretenido, pero en realidad esperaba encontrarse con una joven que lo había dejado totalmente deslumbrado desde la primera vez que la vio.

 _"_ _Ahí está"_ pensó feliz mientras miraba a la joven pasar con otra joven pelinegra, inmediatamente se acercó –Hola –Las jóvenes lo miraron un tanto desconcertadas pero devolvieron el saludo amablemente. –Mi nombre es William Ardley

-Mucho gusto –Respondió la joven pelinegra coquetamente, pues el joven era muy apuesto –Mi nombre es Julieta Yate

-Mucho gusto –William le devolvió el saludo amablemente, pero de inmediato volvió su rostro hacia la joven rubia de su interés -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mina White

-Que hermoso nombre, señorita White

La joven sonrió dulcemente –Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si gustas –Dijo sonriendo aún más dulcemente, lo cual hipnotizo al joven quien parecía haber visto por primera vez la luz del sol

-Gracias, Mina –Dijo sonriendo

Ignorando completamente a Julieta, ambos jóvenes continuaron con su primer encuentro que no sería el último.

Los días pasaban y la joven siempre llegaba al mismo lugar, para encontrarse con aquel apuesto joven que le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante, sin saber cómo ni porque, ella ya había entregado todo su amor al joven.

-¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Es simplemente perfecto, pero nunca estoy satisfecha –Rio un poco avergonzada

-¿Te parece si vamos a mi mansión? Ahí tengo miles de libros que podrían interesarte

-Claro me gustaría conocer tu hogar

William se incomodó ante la palabra –En realidad no es un hogar…bueno al menos no como normalmente deberían de ser

-¿Porque?

El joven le miro indeciso –No me agrada…digo…no es agradable

Mina entendió que no habían establecido la suficiente confianza, al menos eso pensó, por lo que decidió contarle algo sobre su vida, aunque ya sabía bastante –Mi madre murió –Soltó –Cuando yo nací

William le miro sorprendido ante la declaración y más por la manera en la que lo decía, se veía serena, tranquila, no dejaba de lado esa hermosa sonrisa aunque era un poco melancólica ahora. –Mis padres murieron también –Dijo lentamente sin dejar de verla –Llevándose a mi hermana también y…ahora debo ser la cabeza de la familia y…cuidar de mi sobrino como se lo prometí a mi hermana

La joven le miro comprensivamente –Eso es una gran responsabilidad

-Sí y a veces no sé si pueda

-¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

-Hace poco más de un mes

-Es muy resiente

-Si…sabes cuándo te vi, fue cuando apenas…bueno cuando había decidido salir de mi habitación y…pues por ti decidí seguir saliendo…tan solo…para ver tu hermoso rostro –Confeso avergonzado

Mina se sonrojo levemente ante la confesión del joven –Gracias

-Eres muy hermosa, me has dado…no perdóname –Se calló abruptamente al percatarse de lo que decía

-Dime –Pidió la joven sonriéndole

-Solo…creo que bueno…Mina creo que me…has robado el corazón –Confeso mientras se acercaba a ella –Desde la primera vez que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, creo que me estoy volviendo loco

La joven sonrió dulcemente, mientras se sonrojaba, lo cual le hacía ver más adorable para el joven que sentía su corazón salir de su pecho, al tenerla tan cerca, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, quien le dio la bienvenida gustosa a sus labios rosados, comenzando un feliz baile entre ellos, entregándose el amor que tenían guardado en sus corazones, demostrándose que ambos habían perdido la razón y estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro, sin saber porque paso.

Pasaron unos meses desde aquel primer beso, sus visitas comenzaron a ser más amenas, Mina se escapaba del colegio en días que no le era permitido salir, pero no le importaba con tal de pasar un agradable rato junto a su amor, quien también en ocasiones ingresaba al colegio solo para verle.

-¡Que hermosa! –Exclamo al ver un hermoso corcel blanco como la nieve, en el establo

-Se llama "Estrella"

-¿Estrella?

-Sí y es para ti, cada que desees encontrarme estrella nos guiara para que nuestros corazones se encuentren nuevamente para volverse uno solo, como lo es cuando estamos juntos –Dijo sonriente mientras le daba un apretón leve en la suave mano de la joven –Es nuestra guía para llegar a nuestra estrella

La joven solo sonrió mientras acariciaba a estrella –Es hermosa –Repitió

-No más que tu

Mina dio media vuelta quedando frente al joven, quien la guio a través del jardín, hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, donde él había preparado una cena romántica para ambos, había velas, rosas blancas, rojas, en el centro había una mesa donde había platos servidos, copas y una botella.

-¿Te gusta?

Mina con lágrimas en los ojos le miro sonriente –Si

William sonrió ante la afirmativa de la joven y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, fundiéndose en un hermoso, tierno y suave beso, ambos se dejaron envolver en el ambiente romántico y con el cobijo de su gran amor, sin pensar, sin detenerse.

William comenzó a explorar un poco más allá de la cintura de la joven, comenzando un suave y amable recorrido por el cuerpo perfecto de la joven, quien disfrutaba cada sensación que su cuerpo le daba al tacto del joven.

Llegaron a un sofá donde había pétalos de rosas, que el mismo joven había puesto ahí, donde recostó a la joven, mientras continuaba su exploración, para el todo era nuevo también pues era la primera vez que se había enamorado.

Comenzaron a desprenderse de cualquier prenda que les estorbara para sentir su piel mutuamente, hasta que William no podía mas, deseaba tanto y dejándose llevar por el instinto comenzó a abrir suavemente las piernas de la joven, quien le miro inmediatamente confundida.

-Yo… -Dijo sonrojada sin saber que decir

-No te lastimare –Dijo tratando de infundirle tranquilidad a la joven, pero también estaba nervioso

-Sé que no lo harás pero…esto…no está bien –Dijo reaccionando pues aquello era pecado y eso es en lo que se convertiría en una pecadora, en realidad ya lo era, por haberse dejado llegar hasta esa situación

-¿Me amas?

Mina le miro dulcemente, ocultando su miedo y nerviosismo –Si

-Yo también te amo Mina, no pienso dejarte nunca, nunca te hare daño y esto no tiene nada de malo, serás mi mujer ¿Verdad?

-¿Me propones acaso matrimonio, William?

-Si ¿Qué dices?

Mina sonrió como nunca en su vida, sintiendo su corazón explotar por la emoción, provocando lágrimas en sus ojos que inevitablemente terminaron recorriendo sus mejillas –Si

-Te amo –William sonreía igual felizmente volviendo a besarla esta vez con más efusividad, la pasión fue más que la razón para ambos, después de unos intentos, William termino dentro de ella, procurando no lastimarla pues era un estrecho lugar, pero después de unos segundos de el vaivén, comenzó el calor a subir a sus mejillas, haciendo así que ambos olvidaran todo.

Besaba y hacia suya a la mujer de su vida, se apodero de sus senos, saboreándolos suavemente mientras miraba la cara de la joven, quien estaba sonrojada y disfrutando realmente cada caricia, cada beso que él le brindaba, comenzó un vaivén más fuerte, sintiendo también un enorme placer al tenerla así, la joven tímidamente también comenzó a acariciar el dorso bien formado del joven, besándolo dulcemente haciendo explotar al joven del placer que sentía con cada toque de ella.

Ambos abrazados tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, mientras sus corazones volvían a sus latidos tranquilos y pausados, se sonreían como nunca, él la abrazaba posesivamente, mientras ella le miraba como su todo, sin percatarse de que alguien había estado espiando maliciosamente todo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, señorita White?

-Si

William volvió a sonreír, mientras le entregaba un anillo, con un hermoso zafiro azul incrustado –Era de mi madre –Explico sonriente –Te amo

Mina solo atino a sonreír, antes de que él le colocara el anillo, ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella felicidad les duraría poco, pues después de esa noche, William no pudo volver a ver a la joven.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Si Mina!

Albert regreso a la realidad –No sé de qué hablas –Se soltó del joven –Para empezar no tengo ningún hermano

Terrence se quedó impactado ante la declaración del joven…entonces –Fuiste…tu

-Si conocí a Mina, pero… -No termino la frase pues Terrence ya había estrellado su puño contra la quijada del jefe de la familia Ardley

Los demás miembros ya habían salido y de inmediato trataron de detener la pelea, Anthony ya estaba encima del duque de Grandchester, mientras que su primo estaba intentando alejar a su tío.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Terrence trataba de empujar a Anthony quien no cedía -¡Acabare con el!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso la amnesia te empeoro?! –Pregunto agresivamente el joven Brown empujándolo hacia un lado, Terrence le miro furioso

-¡Para tu información Brown, ya recuerdo todo perfectamente!

Anthony le miro molesto y sorprendido a la vez -¡Entonces…!

-No vine aquí para hablar sobre mi…o sobre lo que te interesa –Dijo el duque cortante –Vine a reclamar esto –Saco un sobre arrugado donde había encontrado una carta que la joven Mina, había escrito para su padre y una más que había sido para William Ardley –Me lo explicas –Ordeno aventando el sobre a Albert, quien lo tomo molesto

En la carta que iba dirigida a Peter White, la joven explicaba todo acerca del romance que tuvo con ese joven aristócrata que después de obtener lo más preciado para una mujer no supo de él nunca más, pero que confiaba que no fuera por decisión propia si no por las mentiras y amenazas de la joven que alguna vez fue su amiga Julieta Yate; en la carta dirigida a él, le comentaba acerca del gran amor que le tuvo y que el producto de aquella noche…esa última vez que se vieron y en la que se entregó por completa tuvo consecuencias…

-¿Candice? –Murmuro Albert mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Terrence

-No la busques –Advirtió –No tienes derechos sobre ella, desde el momento en el que decidiste dejar a Mina

-Pero…no sabía

-Edwards –Comento el duque tratando de tranquilizar su enojo –Me dijo que ella te envió miles y miles de cartas, te busco y siempre te le negaste, te dijo que esperaba un hijo tuyo a través de esas cartas y de recados que dejaba en tu casa –Ambos miraron a la tía Elroy quien iba saliendo de la mansión –Puede que no te lo hayan dicho pero…no justifica nada y menos cuando mi padre te escribió para explicártelo

-Nunca recibí esas cartas –Dijo dirigiéndose a su tía –Fuiste tú –Afirmo molesto –Referente a lo de Richard, recuerdo aquella carta pero no…no quería…supe que Mina murió y no deseaba recordar nada de ella

-¡Qué bueno, porque ahora también olvídate de toda esta verdad!

-No puedo, Candy es…

-¡No lo es! –Sentencio el joven –No la busques, porque no te lo permitiré

-¡No puedes...!

-Soy su esposo y antes de esto, está bajo mi tutela por si se te había olvidado

-El pasado siempre sale a la luz –Murmuro Albert –No podrás ocultárselo para siempre

-Tal vez no, pero lo intentare, mi padre hizo mucho para que ella no sufriera, para que nadie la molestara por la situación de su nacimiento, yo seguiré intentando que no sepa que en realidad es tu hija y que perteneciendo a una familia tan reconocida haya tenido que pasar burlas e insultos –Miro a la tía Elroy –Hasta de su propia familia solo por no saber su origen

-¿Albert? –Anthony le miro -¿Es…? No puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo Anthony, porque además esa joven que tanto amabas, resulto nunca ser para ti –Dijo burlonamente –Es tu prima, pero independiente de eso, ella ya no te ama y yo no pienso dejarla

Anthony furioso se iba a lanzar contra de él, pero Archie se lo impidió -¡Maldito…! ¡Es mentira!

-No es así, Albert sabe que es verdad…me retiro y te lo advierto ni se te ocurra molestarla, Candy no está sola.

.

.

.

-Ya es muy tarde –Candy esperaba a Terrence en el salón, se percató de que ya pasaba de media noche, preocupada decidió levantarse para no volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-¿porque no te subes, Candy? Yo te aviso cuando llegue

-Gracias Dorotly pero prefiero esperarlo

En aquel momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido dentro de la mansión, uno de los ventanales se abrió de par en par bruscamente provocando que las velas que estaban encendidas se apagaran inmediatamente, dejando solo oscuridad.

-¡Señorita Candy!

-¡Dorotly! –Tomo la mano de la mucama que sintió e inmediatamente pego su cuerpo al de ella -¿Qué habrá sido eso?

-No lo sé pero…

-Jajajaja –Se escuchó una risa muy escalofriante y desquiciada que hizo que ambas jóvenes se sobresaltaran –Hola Candy

-¿Lionel?

.

.

.

-¿Cómo recordó todo?

-Edwards aun no lo sé, pero esa combinación tiene años –Pensó un momento –Mi padre la usaba para ocultarme las cartas que Eleonor enviaba, cuando aún estaba chico –Dijo recordando –Es increíble que no la haya cambiado –Sonrió amargamente –Después de que la abrí…

-Es increíble cómo ha ido recobrando la memoria, mi lord

-Un poco, aún hay muchos confusos y nublosos recuerdos…como el accidente

-Poco a poco, mi lord

-Sí, aunque para ser sincero los recuerdos que ahora tengo más claros han sido recobrados a partir de aquel encuentro con mi otro yo

-¿Cómo?

-¿Ya no recuerda? –Sonrió –Hasta lo corrí de ese cuarto donde vivía porque mi nombre era Black y no Grandchester

-Cómo olvidarlo, mi señor

Terrence sonrió –Los recuerdos que ahora tengo son bastante tristes y yo deseo recuperar los felices también

 _"_ _Como los de Candy y yo en escocia"_ pensó sonriendo

-Mi lord, ¿Se quedara en Londres?

-No Edwards, prefiero irme ya al castillo, esta misma noche

-Bien, nos vemos entonces, mi lord –Edwards se despidió, dejando al joven solo

-Vamos Bertam

-Sí, mi señor

.

.

.

Al llegar al castillo un cosquilleo extraño invadió a Terrence pues todo estaba lúgubre y oscuro, inmediatamente localizo el vidrio roto de la mansión que daba al salón, un automóvil estaba estacionado, en la entrada, el cual estaba sucio y descuidado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Yo iré, mi lord

-Vamos

Terrence avanzo también al castillo esperando y rogándole a todos los cielos porque no hubiera pasado nada malo y que su corazonada no fuera nada.

-¿Dorotly? –Bertam llamaba a la mucama pero nadie respondió, en respuesta hubo una carcajada malévola

-¿Quién eres?

-¿quieres saber a quién tengo? –Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta, que daba al estudio

-¿Lionel?

-Candy está conmigo

-¡¿Candy?!

Terrence corrió hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada, por lo que no podía ingresar, desesperado comenzó a golpear, pero Lionel había tenido suficiente tiempo para atracar la puerta con varias cosas, así evitando que alguien ingresara al estudio.

-¡Mas te vale que no le hagas nada!

-Si no quieres que le haga algo, entonces dame lo que me pertenece

Terrence quedo inmóvil sin saber bien a que se refería

-Yo debí heredar como el Grandchester que soy, no tú, devuélvemelo y yo te devolveré a tu tesoro, si es que lo es

Volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras Terrence sentía la sangre hervir bajo su piel, pensando en cómo rescataría a Candy ahora de las manos de su tío, nunca pensó que hubiera tanta maldad en él ni que su codicia fuera tanta como para dañar a terceros.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **me extrañaron? yo si los extrañe jejeje y sobrevivi a mi primer viaje en avion aqui sigo jejeje :D aunque hubo un poco de turbulencia jejeje pero todo bien :D espero que me perdonen pero no me fue posible actualizar antes, pero aqui les tengo un capitulo largo bueno al menos eso pienso jejeej pero espero sea de su agrado, por fin la verdad sale a la luz :D**_

 _ **que les parece? espero no decepcionarlos, poco a poco terrence seguira recuperandose y por ahora el sabe que lo que siente por aquella joven es real y no se alejara de ella ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	52. CAPITULO 52 LA MALDAD NUNCA GANA

Candy se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de escabullirse por el ventanal de aquel lúgubre estudio donde Lionel se había encerrado con ella, no entendía como alguien podría ser tan codicioso y tan malvado, capaza de cualquier cosa solo con tal de tener poder, miro a Dorotly quien aún estaba desmayada debido al golpe que sufrió por tratar de protegerla, esperaba que no le pasara nada grave pues llevaba mucho tiempo así.

Amordazada intentaba acercarse, pero era inútil, así como gritar, pues tenía una gran venda en la boca la cual impedía que reprodujera algún sonido útil, por lo que solo quedaba o resignarse o seguir intentando y Candy no era de las personas que se rindieran ante tal situación.

-¿Qué dices Terrence?

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Ya te he dicho como lo hare…! –Lionel volteo a ver a la joven que acaba de lograr llegar hasta la pared del gran ventanal, sonrió maliciosamente –Bien como no quieres hacerlo, me divertiré un rato mientras lo piensas –Se acercó a Candy, quien al verlo se asustó inmediatamente –Ven hermosa

Candy comenzó a moverse desesperadamente entre los brazos fuertes de Lionel, hasta que logro zafarse de la venda, para así comenzar a gritar -¡Déjame, canalla! –Gritaba desesperada al sentir a Lionel tocarla suavemente disfrutando cada grito, cada suplica de los ojos de Candy, que se abrieron ante la impotencia.

Terrence al escuchar los gritos de su esposa, decidió no esperar a que Bertam regresara con la ayuda, comenzó a buscar una manera de ingresar al estudio, la única manera era a través del ventanal, por lo que salió precipitadamente del castillo para rodearlo.

-Siempre quise hacer esto Candy, así como mi hermano lo gozo en su momento…así que no te hagas la inocente –Dijo besándole el cuello, saboreándolo a la fuerza, apoderándose de cada parte de la joven, mordisqueando salvajemente, mientras la joven gritaba e intentaba golpearlo inútilmente pues estaba amordazada.

-¡Déjame! –Grito al borde del llanto -¡Son mentiras, Richard…era como mi padre!

-Sí y yo soy el rey de España

-¡Por favor déjame! –Volvió a pedir suplicante pero Lionel no se detenía ante el ruego de la joven, parecía alentarlo a seguir, sonrió maliciosamente antes de apoderarse de los labios de la joven.

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley se desataba una fuerte discusión entre el patriarca y la tía Elroy, quien estaba avergonzada mas no arrepentida de sus actos pasados.

-Ya dije que pensaba que era lo correcto, William

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Mi propia tía lo hizo! –Dijo Albert caminando de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado mientras los demás miembros lo miraban asustado

-¡Suficiente William! No es para tanto

-¿Qué no es para tanto? –Los ojos chispearon de furia, acercándose a su tía, parecía que la golpearía en cualquier momento -¡¿Cómo demonios dices eso, tía?! ¡Me separaste de Mina y peor aún de mi hija!

-¡Son patrañas! ¡Mina White era una perdida, todo mundo lo dice! ¿Ya no recuerdas?

-Seguramente fueron mentiras tuyas…. ¡Por supuesto que lo fueron! ¡Que ciego fui!

-Me pregunto que más has hecho tía, pensando que es lo correcto –Intervino Anthony, Sharon le miraba desde la esquina algo triste por ver que aún le afectaba pero comprensiva ante su reacción

-Yo no soy culpable de nada –Se puso de pie –Les prohíbo a todos acusarme de mentiras mal intencionadas del duque y de esa mocosa huérfana, que solo ha traído desgracias desde que apareció en nuestras vidas

-¡Basta de insultar a mi hija, tía! ¡No te permitiré más desprecios hacia ella! ¡Te advierto que la buscare!

-William…

-Te lo juro

El rubio salió del salón seguido de Anthony, Archie y ambas jóvenes, dejando sola a tía Elroy con Elisa quien solo había visto todo sin decir una sola palabra, pues estaba más que sorprendida de enterarse de aquella verdad y más cuando Albert acuso a una joven que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, supuestamente, pues aquella Julieta Yate era nada más y nada menos que su madre Julieta Leagan.

Una vez afuera, Albert llego hasta el jardín para tomar un automóvil, Anthony lo alcanzo dejando atrás a los demás –Albert ¡Espera!

-No puedo seguir esperando…ya fue suficiente con diecisiete años ¿No crees? –Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Quiero ir contigo

-No Anthony, mejor quédate aquí

-¿De verdad nunca supiste que Mina esperaba una hija? –Pregunto cautelosamente, pues deseaba saber la verdad

-No, Anthony, como bien dije nunca recibí ni una carta, la verdad es que yo me aleje porque la tía Elroy, me dijo que debía estudiar y prepararme para ser la cabeza de la familia, yo la enfrente y le conté de Mina, pero mi tía me comento a la mañana siguiente de lo que había averiguado de Mina White, yo me sentí muy…muy destrozado, mi tía dijo que estaba comprometida y que siempre se le veía con varios hombres…eso me destrozo y más al no poder contactarla, le envíe algunas cartas pero nunca…nunca respondió

-¿porque no la buscaste? –Le reprocho el joven

-Lo hice pero Julieta siempre me dijo que estaba ocupada y que no deseaba verme, debes entender que era inocente y no vi la maldad de esa joven…

-¿Es la madre de Elisa verdad?

-Si

-Debiste insistir

-Tal vez pero tuve que irme de Londres y no…no quería volver hasta sanar, pero después me llegó la noticia de que Mina había muerto, pero…nunca encontré la tumba en Escocia

-¿Dónde la habrán enterrado? –Se preguntó más a si mismo Anthony

-No lo sé, pero la buscare –Se prometió mientras entraba al auto –Me voy

-Iré contigo, no fue petición –Añadió rápidamente antes de subir

Inmediatamente Albert arranco el automóvil hacia la dirección donde encontraría a su hija, una hija que no sabía que tenía, pero que desde que se enteró de la verdad había amado como si lo hubiera hecho siempre…fue como si le hubieran robado el corazón nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que aun tenia…

.

.

.

-¡Basta Lionel!

Candy grito al momento que Lionel desgarraba parte del vestido que llevaba puesto, quien volvió a besarla ignorando sus suplicas, por lo que la joven le mordió fuertemente…

-¡Aaaah! ¡Desgraciada! –Su puño se estrelló estrepitosamente sobre la mejilla de Candy noqueándola de momento.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Terrence quien ya estaba afuera del ventanal, presencio la escena, furioso cruzo rápidamente hasta llegar al estudio, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Lionel del cuello alejándolo de Candy.

-¡Suéltame Terrence! –Comenzó a sujetarlo también para empujarlo -¡Es una zorra igual que lo fue su madre!

-¡Cállate!

Un puño se estrelló en la quijada de Lionel tumbándolo en el suelo, miro a su sobrino mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre -¡Era la amante de tu padre! ¡¿Ya no recuerdas…?!

-¡No tengo porque escucharte! –Terrence estaba más que furioso, volvió a tomarlo para golpearle nuevamente

Lionel saco una posibilidad que no había pensado en todo ese tiempo –Claro, perdiste la memoria ¿No? –Miro a la rubia quien los miro en ese momento –Te aprovechaste de el, por eso nadie sabía de la boda e inventaron aquella estúpida historia…claro Terrence nunca se hubiera casado con una chiquilla que odiaba tanto…porque tuvo algo que el no tuvo…el cariño de su padre…

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices –Decía Terrence pero recuerdos comenzaron a flotar por su mente pues algunas palabras se le hacían familiares ¿Quién las había empleado? ¿El? ¿Candy? ¿Quién?

Lionel aprovecho el momento de confusión de su sobrino para golpearlo, Terrence cayó a un lado de Dorotly quien seguía sin reaccionar –Bien sobrino, si no quieres que le haga daño, más vale que me entregues la herencia Grandchester…

-¡No! –Candy le miro furiosa -¡No debes hacerlo Terrence!

-¡Cállate! –Lionel saco un revolver apuntando a Candy, quien inmediatamente se congelo –Así me gusta perrita

Candy estuvo a punto de replicar pero Terrence ya estaba encima de Lionel -¡Te cerrare la boca de una buena vez y para siempre, idiota!

Candy miraba horrorizada a su esposo forcejear con Lionel, quería levantarse, pero las malditas cuerdas sujetas a sus manos y pies se lo impedían, solo pudo tratar de acercarse para poder golpear el arma que Lionel tenía en su mano.

En aquel momento escucharon golpes fuertes en la puerta, Candy reconoció las voces, inmediatamente grito pidiendo ayuda, Lionel la miro asesinamente y empujo a Terrence, quien resbalo por un momento, pero no lo suficiente para alejarse de él.

-¡Basta!

-¡Cállate Candy! ¡Pronto acabare con él y después contigo! –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡Candy! –Anthony había llegado antes que Albert, quien venía corriendo detrás de su sobrino, habían rodeado el castillo para llegar por el ventanal, al cuarto donde estaba ocurriendo todo.

-¡Anthony!

-¡Ves Terrence es una perdida!

Terrence observo desde donde estaba con Lionel, como Anthony se acercaba a ella para quitarle las cuerdas, pero sabía que esa relación ya había terminado e incluso Candy le había dicho que… -¡Cállate!

-¡Veo que quieres ir con tu padre, Terrence!

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

-¡La cerraras antes tú! –Sonriendo puso el arma frente a Terrence quien reaccionando impulsivamente la bajo hacia los dorsos de ambos, comenzando un forcejeo hasta que…

Todos miraron la escena con horror al escuchar un fuerte disparo, los dos hombres que estuvieron forcejeando se quedaron inmóviles, Candy miraba a Terrence, sintiendo un horrible disparo al corazón, sentía sus latidos rápidos y desesperados por la incertidumbre, parecía una eternidad antes de verlos caer uno encima del otro, todo quedo en silencio, nadie respiraba, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Candy dio el grito que su corazón ya no podía aguantar más en él, era como si la vida misma se le fuera de solo pensar que… -¡Terrence!

.

.

.

-Tía Elroy…mi madre y…Albert –Murmuro Elisa una vez que estaban más tranquilas sentadas frente al gran ventanal que daba a los jardines

-Te contare Elisa –Dijo resignada –Veras cuando Albert conoció a Mina White, también conoció a tu madre Julieta, pero mis intenciones eran que Albert se quedara con Julieta, sabía que venía de una buena familia, no reconocida para ser honesta había partidos mejores, pero era una señorita de familia y más conocida que la pequeña familia White, en realidad nunca entendí el afán de Richard por ayudar a esa campesina.

-Albert no se enamoró de mi madre –Dijo la joven pelirroja indignada

-No, no lo hizo y no fue por falta de oportunidad para conocerse, pues yo la invitaba a reuniones de la familia, pero Albert nunca le hizo el menor caso –Prosiguió la anciana –Julieta un día me comento que Albert y Mina se veían frecuentemente, por lo que intente persuadir a la directora del colegio para que la vigilara más, pero eso no basto…aun cuando pienso que la directora no acato mis órdenes, claro los Grandchester la protegían y ellos son una familia poderosa.

Elisa le miro ansiosa por saber el resto de la historia, la anciana le miro y sonrió amargamente.

–Un día Julieta me dijo lo que paso en la cabaña Ardley, eso ya fue demasiado para mí, mi sobrino había tenido que ver con esa perdida, porque lo es y siempre lo he dicho, además Julieta siempre me comentaba todo lo que hacía, por tal razón se lo dije a Albert en cuanto regreso a casa, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente si no hacia desaparecer sus encuentros, así que mande a vigilar a Albert y a ella –Sonrió –Le prohibí de una manera discreta el acercarse nuevamente a mi sobrino, escondí sus cartas pese a que me entere de la existencia de su embarazo, no iba dar marcha atrás, ella no podía formar parte de la familia, así como la quite del camino con mentiras a mi sobrino así quite a Candy del camino de Anthony –Declaro sin pizca de arrepentimiento, algo que a la joven le dio un poco de miedo

-¿Cómo?

-Le pedí ayuda a Grandchester para que no la dejara ir con nosotros y urdió todo ese show en el tren para no dejarla ir –Sonrió aún más –Debo reconocer que esa fue una buena interpretación del joven, aun cuando nunca imagine que se la quisiera quedar para hacerla su esposa eso sí que me sorprendió y pese a todo me dolió ver así a mi Anthony pero creo que era lo mejor, además de que Candy y el no pueden estar juntos.

-Pero usted dijo…

-Mentiras Elisa, son muy útiles a veces –Expreso la anciana

-Siempre le mintió a Albert ¿eh?

-Si

-¿Candy es su hija entonces?

-Si

Annie Britter se quedó congelada ante las confesiones de la anciana, mientras se escabullía silenciosamente de aquel pasillo oscuro para ir inmediatamente con Archie, no le sorprendía lo de Albert pero jugarle aquella asquerosa trampa a Candy y Anthony, eso había sido una verdadera sorpresa, no es que lo otro no lo fuera pero eso ya lo sabía, aunque Elroy no lo hubiera aceptado ella siempre supo en el fondo que esa anciana odiaba a sus inferiores y era una persona hipócrita.

.

.

.

-¿Terrence? –Anthony se acercó a él, después del desgarrador grito de Candy le hizo reaccionar con un terrible golpe en el corazón, al verla así de preocupada, sabía que no era correcto amarla todavía pero no podía evitarlo, pero se daba cuenta que desgraciadamente la había perdido

-No me toques –Susurro el joven sorprendiendo al rubio, entonces vio que solo tenía un pequeño raspón en el costado pero estaba perdiendo un poco de sangre, inmediatamente se acercó a Lionel, comprobó que la bala perdida la tenía el hombre incrustada en el costado derecho del estómago, no se movía y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

-¿Estas bien, Candy? –Albert le ayudo a pararse, esperando poder abrazar a su pequeña hija, que de pronto se había convertido en su todo para él, pero la joven le ignoro y fue de inmediato hacia su esposo

-¡Terry! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Terry! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si –Respondió mientras su esposa le abrazaba fuertemente, el rubio miro dolido la escena pero decidió concentrarse en atender a ambos hombres, puso un vendaje improvisado en el raspón de Terrence y después fue hacia Lionel. –Maldito –Susurro el duque mientras miraba con odio a su tío.

-Terry… -Susurro Candy para llamar su atención, ojos azules chocaron con los verdes amables que le miraban tiernamente –No debes odiar, porque solo te daña el alma –Comento sonriéndole

-Está muerto… -Declaro el rubio, volteando a verlos, ambos quedaron impactados por la noticia, sin saber que decir, simplemente nadie tenía nada que decir ante el desenlace que tuvo un hombre, un hombre que había odiado hasta el último segundo de su vida y que sin detenerse a pensar que la maldad ni el odio nunca ganan, nunca tiene un final feliz a la gente que desea hacer daño a otros.

-¡Mi lord, mi lady! –Bertman ingreso a la habitación detrás de unos guardias que irrumpieron al estudio estrepitosamente, observaron horrorizados la escena y sobre todo el charco de sangre que había ante ellos y el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil de Lionel a un lado de Terrence.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –El jefe guardia miro inquisitoriamente a Terrence, quien le miro desafiante y molesto, pues entendía a la perfección lo que intentaba decir, sabía que detrás de esa pregunta estaba una verdad errónea que el jefe tenía en su mente en aquel momento, lo sabía perfectamente pues el arma de Lionel estaba en medio de ambos, era obvio…pensaba que él lo había matado…que Terrence Grandchester era un asesino…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **la verdad estuve tentada a dejarlos con la duda de saber quien habia muerto pero tengo un corazon de pollo no me parecio justo jejeje asi que alargue el capitulo para que supieran que nuestro amado terrence esta bien jijij :D**_

 _ **estaba algo dudosa con el capitulo pero al final me agrado espero que tambien a ustedes :) y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester gracias :D y si sorpresa que albert sea el padre de Candy jijiji pero asi es ;D espero que te siga gustando :D mi recompensa es que les guste lo que escribo :D**_

 _ **brslico muchas gracias por leer y si la seguire hasta el final jejeje :D**_

 _ **Iris adriana muchas gracias iris me alegra que sigas leyendo mis fics :D espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ __ _ **pau hola muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa lo juro jejeje :D me alegra que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tus buenos deseos y si fue una experiencia bonita lo del avion al final los nervios se fueron jejeje pase tanto tiempo nerviosa y depsues no deseaba que terminara el vuelo jejeje :D se que no he actualizado a diario pero ya sabes el trabajo a veces ocupa bastante tiempo mas despues de unas vacaciones pero estoy procurando actualizar rapido sobretodo este fic al cual le he dado prioridad :D y por cierto no me molesta que llenes mi bandeja de mensajes jejejej ;D**_

 _ **Esme05**_ _ **holi esme jejeje perdona por dejarlos tanto tiempo creanme que yo en mis vacaciones me metia a mi correo por cel y leia sus reviews y decia rayos solo porque no tengo una computadora si no ahorita mismo subia aunque sea un nuevo capitulo en la noche jejeje en verdad que si deseaba tanto estaba ansiosa por subirles uno nuevo no me gusto abandonarlos tanto jejeje pero aqui estoy de nuevo y gracias por decirlo me alegra que la continuacion les este gustando esa es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener ;D**_

 _ **arely andley**_ _ **holi :D me fue super bien, puerto vallarta es hermoso y la verdad la experiencia del avion fue muy buena, ya despeus no queria bajarme jajaja aunque hubo turbulencia cuando llegue al df jejeje :D lastima que todavia era temporada de huracanes pero estaba hermoso pese a que llovio dos dias en las noches jejeje :D yo los extrañe tambien :D estaba un poco desesperada por dejarlos asi :( como ya mencione solo por no tener una compu en el hotel para ponerme a escribir jejeje ;D pero espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ _ **holi me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por leerlo, como veras elroy pese a todo lo que haya hecho seguira siendo malvada y sin arrepentirse de sus mentiras y trampas para separar a sus sobrinos de la gente que ama.**_

 _ **anttealb holi anttealb tal vez fue un poco exagerado traerlo a escena nuevamente pero lionel debia tener su final en esta historia y decidi matarlo jajaja soy mala pero a mi me parecio correcto pues lionel nunca los iba a dejar de molestar si seguia vivo y tal vez de una u otra forma hubiera hallado la manera de fastidiar asi que por eso decidi sacarlo de nuevo espero que te guste este nuevo cap, donde veras que en realidad no los pertubo mas que una sola noche :D**_

 _ **Lula muchas gracia lula por leerlo y claro que lo hare, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero sea de tu agrado ;D**_

 _ **Patty muchas gracias patty :D por leerlo y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin**_ __ _ **holi yakumin muchas gracias por leer este y mis demas fics :D y si claro que actualizare los demas fics :D solo le he dado un poco de prioridad a este pero tambien estoy escribiendo los demas :D jejeje que espero te sigan gustando :D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias guest por leer :D**_

 _ **Samy holi samy jejeje por supuesto estoy tratando de actualizar diario si no puedo es por falta de tiempo pero de verdad que no por ganas jejeje :D espero que te siga gustando y como veras el gusano de lionel no se salio con la suya jajaja :D**_

 _ **Luz Rico holi luz muchas gracias me da mucha felicidad saber que les esta gustando al principio me sentia muy nerviosa por darle una continuacion a este fic pero las respuestas positivas que he tenido de parte suya me motivan y me dan animos para seguir y seguir jejeej :D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Freya-X**_ __ _ **hola freya si lamento si el anterior capitulo no les agrado por la confusion que provoque :( pero me parecio bueno jejeje :) espero que no les moleste :D y espero que te siga gustando la continuacion :D**_

 _ **Alily holi alily muchas gracias por leer y disculpenme por dejarlos asi pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo para seguir con este y mis demas fics :D**_

 _ **Erika hola erika muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la continuacion jejej y si prometo hacerlos mas largos jejejej :D**_

 _ **Anuncio que se que les gustara jejeje aun estoy indecisa por eso pedire su opinion: el proximo capitulo se vera la noche esperada entre Candy y Terrence despues de que esto se resuelva claro jejej pero no sera tardado no se apuren la mayor parte del capitulo sera dedicado a Candy y Terrence, quieren que la noche especial sea en el proximo capitulo o desean que espere hasta el otro? me gustaria su opinion jejeje siempre las tomo en cuenta en todo lo que escribo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	53. CAPITULO 53 LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO I

Terrence, Candy y la familia Ardley se encontraban en la comisaria, rindiendo declaraciones pues el oficial no dejaba de insistir que seguramente Terrence Grandchester había matado a su propio tío Lionel Grandchester.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicárselo? –Dijo exasperado el duque al ver la insistencia del oficial

-Es todo muy extraño, además el revolver estaba ahí y…

-¡Yo también salí herido! Si lo hubiera querido matar, no le habría dado tiempo de nada

-Ustedes tenían problemas ¿no?

-Disculpa Winston pero el duque de Grandchester ya declaro lo sucedido y están las declaraciones de la duquesa de Grandchester y de la familia Ardley que usted sabe son gente honesta y poderosa.

-Tal vez pero…

-¿Acaso no es suficiente o de que más pretende acusarlo?

-Hay un muerto, abogado Edwards

-Lionel me amenazo muchas veces con que le quitaría la herencia a mi lord, Terrence e incluso agredió a mi lady Candice en el hospital cuando sufrió el accidente el joven, hay testigos

-Es verdad –Intervino Candy que había permanecido mucho rato en silencio –Además el deseaba quitarle todo a Terrence, porque según él debía heredar –Comento –Mi esposo no es un asesino, fue en defensa propia, Lionel quiso matarme y matarlo, además de…

-No es necesario que lo repitas, amor –Dijo Terrence sujetando su mano –El oficial no tiene pruebas en mi contra, solo el revolver pero eso no dice nada… -Dijo el duque molesto –Ya me harte de esta discusión absurda e inútil, además mi esposa necesita descansar ha sido una larga noche y estamos exhaustos, así que si nos disculpa…

-Entiendo señor duque, pero todo mundo querrá saber la verdad…los periódicos mañana estarán anunciando el descenso de Lionel Grandchester, ¿Qué diremos? ¿Qué el mismo se mató por su codicia?

-La verdad Winston, simplemente digan la verdad

-Habrá suspicacia, la gente comenzara a sacar conclusiones de que usted…bueno ya sabe

-Como usted lo hizo ¿no? –Dijo fastidiado y molesto pero con una sonrisa burlona –El león cree que todos son de su condición

-No tiene por qué ofender, señor…

-Usted tampoco, yo ya dije la verdad, están las declaraciones de los testigos para confirmar mi inocencia y ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir peleando con usted, Edwards encárguese por favor de todo, también del entierro de mi tío.

-Por supuesto, mi lord

-Vamos, Candy –Dijo tomando a la rubia para halarla hacia la salida, seguidos de dos rubios.

-¡Candy! –Grito Albert antes de que los jóvenes llegaran al automóvil pero Terrence la empujaba para que siguiera avanzando -¡Espera!

-Terry…me llaman, por favor –Se detuvo tratando de impedir que su esposo la siguiera empujando hacia el interior del automóvil

-Créeme, Candy es mejor irnos

-Pero… -Le miro confundida

-¡Súbete Candy! –Dijo comenzando a desesperarse, lo cual provocó la molestia de la joven, que se puso rígida y se alejó de él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Terrence?!

-¡Solo sube al auto, Candy!

-¡¿Crees que te hare caso, después de que me abandonaste en escocia?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡Estuviste muy extraño como ahora!

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Terrence se había estado comportando más como el antiguo Terrence, incluso sus ojos eran más parecidos a ese Terrence, aunque todavía conservaban ese brillo particular que había visto en Escocia, en sus días felices en Escocia.

-Te lo explicare todo, pero sube…por favor

Candy le miro pero antes de tomar una decisión, Albert se aproximó –Candy me gustaría hablar contigo

-¡Ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo, Albert!

-¡Tú no te metas Grandchester!

-¡Ella es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ver por su bienestar!

-¡Pero ella es mi…!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Terrence, deja que se lo diga! –Anthony le miraba molesto

-¡Ya ha tenido suficiente, no dejare que…!

-Candy, eres…tu eres mi…

-¡Basta!

Tomo a Candy de la mano para llevársela lejos, subió precipitadamente al automóvil halando a su esposa, una vez dentro le ordeno a Bertman que arrancara.

-¡Candy! –Albert golpeaba fuertemente el automóvil de la parte de atrás cuando los alcanzo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Anthony se acercó también –Tranquilo tío, hallare la manera de que se encuentren para que se lo digas –Prometió –Si es necesario yo mismo se lo diré

-No, Anthony, debo ser yo el que se lo diga –Dijo mirando a lo lejos el horizonte, percatándose que un nuevo día se asomaba ya por las montañas lejanas, sonrió pues eso significaba una nueva oportunidad para tener a su hija a su lado.

.

.

.

-¡Pero entienda Lionel Grandchester no fue ningún…!

-Winston, no hay pruebas para culpar al duque de Grandchester, le sugiero que si tenía o tiene algún problema con Terrence mejor lo diga de una buena vez y no se aferre a encerrarlo cuando solo se defendió, era su vida o la de Lionel

Winston se quedó callado, en realidad si tenía un problema con el joven, pues él lo había conocido hace tiempo en las calles de Londres, donde el joven se buscaba peleas sin sentido después de emborracharse en algún bar, claro era más joven pero aun así aquello le dio una mala impresión sobre todo después de que Terrence se burlara de él y lo insultara. –Si tengo un problema con él, aunque fue hace mucho

-Seguramente ni se acuerda –Murmuro Edwards –Mire el joven Terrence ha cambiado bastante merece una oportunidad

-Tal vez, pero…

-No lograra inculparlo y si insiste el único que perderá es usted, no voy a dejar de defenderlo ni de demostrar su inocencia, si sigue insistiendo lo hare quedar como un mentiroso, cobarde y vengativo contra un joven inocente.

Winston palideció un monumento pues a Edwards se le conocía por un buen abogado además del prestigio que se había ganado por la confianza que Richard Grandchester le había tenido siempre y ahora con el apoyo y confianza de Terrence Grandchester era muy poderoso y peligroso por lo que pensó que en parte estaba siendo ridículo al vengarse de algo que fue solo una pequeña broma de un adolescente inmaduro y ahora él se comportaba como tal. –Está bien

Edwards sonrió triunfante –Bien, esa es una sabia decisión, me retiro entonces tengo mucho que hacer –Se puso de pie para salir de la oficina dejando a un oficial solo y pensativo.

.

.

.

El sol estaba ya a punto de esconderse nuevamente cuando Candy se despertó en la gran cama ducal, busco inmediatamente a su lado y descubrió que su esposo había desaparecido de su lado, habían llegado cansados que solamente tomaron una ducha rápida claro cada quien por su lado, pero Candy deseaba tanto su compañía que lo busco en la habitación ducal y le vio dormir plácidamente, que no dudo ni un momento en colocarse a su lado para abrazarlo y sentirse así por fin protegida, aunque el dormía sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente algo que aun sentía en su cuerpo el fuerte y cálido abrazo de su esposo pero…

-Terry… -Murmuro triste al ver que no estaba pero se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo.

-Bertman ¿Dónde está Terry?

-Me dijo que daría un pequeño paseo a caballo, mi lady

Candy volvió a sentir un balde de agua fría, al ver que él se había ido a cabalgar sin siquiera invitarla por cortesía al menos –Oh… -Fue todo lo que dijo -¿Cómo esta Dorotly?

-Bien está descansando, mi lady

-Bien, saldré un rato al jardín

Bertam la observo sonriente; Una vez en el jardín, Candy molesta decidió ir por un caballo para ir en búsqueda de Terrence, ya estaba cansada de tanto misterio de su parte, le exigiría una explicación y debía ser pronto antes de llegar al borde de la desesperación, deseaba que la amara como siempre, como solo el sabia y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más.

Fustigo su yegua para comenzar su búsqueda, estuvo por los linderos del castillo pensando por donde o hacia donde había ido el duque, pero simplemente decidió dejarse guiar por su corazón así que cabalgo hasta llegar a un rio que daba hacia el camino del castillo Grandchester, antes de llegar pudo visualizar a Terrence, quien estaba de pie frente a un puente destrozado junto a su caballo.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!

Terrence volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro molesto de su esposa, solo sonrió burlonamente antes de hablar -¿Qué pasa, pecosa?

Candy simplemente abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras de su esposo -¿Terrence?

-Ya recuerdo todo, señorita pecas, aquí fue ¿cierto?

Candy simplemente al principio trataba de procesar la afirmación del duque _"Recuerdo todo ¿Recordaba todo?"_ después de unos segundos bajo de su caballo para acercarse lentamente al joven, quien le miraba entre divertido y burlón –S-i

-Todo fue tu culpa, pecosa

-No me llames así y también fue tu culpa por no dejarme ir a Escocia

-No me arrepiento, señorita pecas

-¡Terrence, no me llames así!

-Vamos no te enojes, Candy –Se acercó a ella –Es de cariño

Candy simplemente se sonrojo levemente al ver la hermosa sonrisa burlona y divertida pero llena de cariño y ternura de su esposo, quien le miraba penetrantemente que hacia ponerla nerviosa. -¿Cómo recordaste? ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Ni yo mismo lo se Candy, solo que comencé a recordar cosas desde que vimos a Celeste, en realidad un poco antes pero eran recuerdos brumosos y un poco confusos, pero poco a poco los he ido recordando

-¿Todo?

-Si también ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Elisa Leagan? ¿Qué tal te la pasaste? –Pregunto sin sentido alguno para la rubia quien le miro confundida

-¿A qué te refieres, Terry?

-Me gusta que me digas Terry, Candy –Dijo sonriente –Te devolveré la memoria señorita pecas –Susurro mientras la halaba hacia él, sonrió traviesamente antes de besarla, de besarla apasionadamente pero a la vez salvajemente, era un beso como aquel primer beso que sin saber ninguno de los dos fue donde comenzó el juego del robo del corazón mutuamente, Candy abrió abruptamente los ojos ante aquel recuerdo que surgió en su mente al sentir así a Terrence, quien tomo su nunca para hacerla entrar en el juego apasionado, hasta que ella rendida callo a sus pies, tomándolo también de la nuca correspondiéndole el beso igual de intenso.

Al separarse por falta de aliento, comenzaron a sonrojarse mutuamente, mientras ella poso su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo tratando de controlar su respiración y los latidos del corazón –Eras tú, ese hombre maleducado y patán –Dijo divertida

Terrence rio –Si y logre mi objetivo, mi pequeña hada de los bosques –Sonrió mientras la rubia alzaba la mirada confundida –Te robe el corazón

Candy sonrió –Si y yo te robe el tuyo –Dijo divertida y feliz

-Siempre fue tuyo desde el primer día que te vi en aquella fiesta, te amo pecosita –Dijo sonriendo mas

-Yo también te amo, Terrence, me alegra que por fin te hayas recuperado

-Si pero aún hay algo que no entiendo, Candy

-¿Qué? –Pregunto ella nerviosa y asustada a la vez, temiendo la pregunta que no deseaba responder.

-¿Porque accediste a esta farsa? ¿Porque te casaste conmigo? Se supone que me odiabas, no entiendo aun porque razón lo hiciste y más aun sabiendo que podías vengarte de mí, después de lo que hice en el tren para impedir que te fueras con Anthony, no logro entenderlo

-Terrence…

-Dime Candy ¿porque?

Candy estaba temerosa ante la pregunta, esa era exactamente lo que le preocupaba desde que comenzó toda esta mentira y más aún desde que descubrió que Terrence le había robado el corazón, temía perderlo.

.

.

.

-¿Iras ahorita Albert?

-Debo verla antes de volver a Escocia

-¿Cómo lo tomara?

-No lo sé pero…quiero que sepa que no fue mi culpa

-¿Su perdón?

-Sí, aunque no me lo merezca, Anthony

-Déjame acompañarte, quiero estar ahí para cuando se lo digas

Albert le miro un poco curioso pero acepto –Esta bien

.

.

.

-¿No me vas a responder?

-Terry, antes de responderte la pregunta, quiero que sepas que me enamore de ti –Dijo la rubia mirándolo intensamente a los ojos azules que le vieron de igual manera –Prométeme que no perderé tu cariño –Suplico la joven quien tenía lagrimas nuevamente en sus ojos ahora por la angustia tan grande que sentía su corazón

-Candy –Terrence limpio gentilmente sus lágrimas –No lo perderás, te lo prometo amor mío

Candy sonrió dulcemente –Bien, te amo –Susurro antes de proseguir –Me case contigo para protegerte de Lionel

-¿Porque?

-Él iba a aprovechar la situación para desheredarte e incluso deseaba que murieras cuando los doctores dijeron que estabas muy grave, pero gracias a los cuidados de tu madre y a dios te salvaste

-Tú también me cuidaste ¿no?

-Sí, bueno Edwards me comento que la única forma de protegerte y de proteger el legado de los Grandchester era casándonos, así que accedí, sabes que en ese entonces aun no…bueno pensaba que al despertar simplemente anularíamos el matrimonio pero paso algo que nadie esperaba….que perdieras la memoria fue algo impactante para todos y por eso seguí con este matrimonio y en el camino me robaste el corazón –Concluyo la rubia mirándolo dulcemente

-¿Porque Lionel dijo que te aprovechaste de mí? Recuerdo que nos llevábamos mal y tal vez tenga razón al decir que...mi padre te quiso más a ti –Susurro lo último que apenas fue audible para la rubia quien le tomo las manos

-Lo de Lionel, fue porque él me propuso ayudarlo para destruirte…cuando paso lo del tren y después cuando me enviarías lejos…yo me moleste y…. –Le miro avergonzada y Terrence supo que había aceptado –Por eso dijo eso….por lo que se refiere a tu padre él te amo demasiado Terrence, yo nunca ocupe tu lugar

Terrence trato de serenarse y de comprender a su esposa –Candy, quiero pedirte algo

-Lo que sea, Terry

-Olvidemos todo, sé que los recuerdos estarán ahí, pero…estuve tan feliz a tu lado en Escocia que eso es todo lo que quiero de ahora en adelante felicidad para ti y para mi ¿Qué dices?

Ella sonrió feliz –Por supuesto

-Para empezar en cuanto podamos quiero que tengamos una boda real, no como la que tuvimos que seguramente no fue nada espectacular como tú soñaste.

-Pero no me arrepiento…

-Ni yo tampoco, Candy, pese a que no estaba consiente, nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que ustedes tomaron para protegerme y te lo agradezco.

-No hay nada que agradecer –Repuso la joven –Te amo

-Yo también –Se fundieron en otro beso apasionado y dulce, lleno del amor que ambos sentían uno por el otro, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a la espera, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya, deseaba tanto ser su todo, ser su amor por siempre, la excitación de la joven llego como llamarada al cuerpo de Terrence que de pronto termino el beso de la manera más sutil que pudo –Tengo una sorpresa para ti –Murmuro sensualmente provocando el sonrojo de su joven esposa y que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca. -¿Vamos?

-Si –Sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por su amado esposo hacia el castillo o al menos eso pensaba ella, mientras Terrence la subía a su caballo para comenzar la cabalgata hacia el pequeño bosque.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **parti el capitulo en dos partes jejej habia algunas cosas que aclarar antes de, pero subire la otra parte del capitulo en un rato mas y espero que sea de su agrado jejeje :D**_

 _ **fany,**_ _ **Yakumin**_ _ **,**_ _ **Esme05**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alesita77**_ _ **, Rubi,**_ _ **la chinita**_ _ **,**_ _ **Freya-X**_ _ **,**_ _ **Norma Angelica**_ _ **,**_ _ **arely andley**_ _ **,**_ _ **Erika,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **Nataly alejos**_ _ **,**_ _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **,**_ _ **Brisi,**_ _ **Samy,**_ _ **skarllet northman**_ _ **,**_ _ **Iris adriana, muchas gracias a todos perdonen si no respondo personalmente ahorita a cada uno de sus hermosos reviews pero lo hare en cuanto suba la otra parte, aun le estoy dando detallitos pero espero subirlo a mas tardar en la noche espero les guste pero espero que antes no quiero que pase de hoy jejeje :D**_

 _ **por cierto**_ _ **paola bertini, disculpa porque no te he respondido desde que me dejaste tu review acerca de esa historia que me comentas cumpliendo una promesa, si gustas puedo darle la continuidad, si gustas enviarmela y decirme quien es el autor para hacer hincapie de quien es la historia para darle sus creditos correspondientes y en cuanto termine esta historia comenzare con esa que me comentas, tambien si se puede contactar al autor mejor para pedir permiso jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracia a todos espero que la continuacion les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	54. CAPITULO 54 LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO II

-Buenas noches Bertam ¿Esta Candy?

-Lo lamento Señor Ardley, pero los señores no están

-¿No están? –Anthony salto entre sorprendido y molesto -¡¿Sabes dónde están o en cuanto tiem…?!

-Anthony…

Tío y sobrino cruzaron miradas y ambos sabían que aun el joven rubio estaba enamorado de su propia prima pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que aquello no era correcto pero no entendía porque no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de amarla, aunque estaba resignado a que esa rubia nunca fue para él, aunque le destrozara el corazón era la verdad.

-Gracias Bertam, ¿Crees que haya inconveniente si los esperamos un rato?

El mayordomo le miro sorprendido por la insistencia pero les permitió el paso –Claro, adelante

.

.

.

En medio del bosque se encontraba una pequeña finca pintoresca, pero se veía en un muy buen estado, Terrence descendió del caballo para ofrecerle amablemente una mano a su amada esposa, quien sonriente la tomo.

-¿Dónde estamos, Terry?

-Esta es una casa de descanso de mi padre, normalmente me gustaba escapara a esta pequeña finca cuando era más pequeño, para darle un susto pero claro nunca lo demostró –Comento divertido –Creo que era algo travieso –Sonrió

-Creo que sigues siéndolo –La rubia admiro la propiedad, era sencilla pero muy hermosa, se veía tranquila y nadie daría con aquel lugar, además de que estaba cerrado con llave pues Terrence saco la llave para poder abrirla, al momento de ingresar Candy miro asombrada el lugar.

-Terry… -Murmuro emocionada, el lugar estaba lleno de vida, había una mesa con mantel blanco y un jarro con flores blancas, una canasta con comida seguramente, también había un camino de pétalos de rosas haciendo un camino por la pequeña finca, velas en todo el lugar alumbrando la mesa, en el suelo había un gran te amo formado por los mismos pétalos, había un olor peculiar en el lugar, no sabía si eran los pétalos o habían puesto algún tipo de aromatizante pero le pareció un olor exquisito.

-¿Te gusta amor? –Pregunto tomándola por la cintura al tiempo que le ofrecía una rosa roja que traía en su mano

-Si –Dijo secándose unas lágrimas de felicidad

-Ven, prepare la comida yo mismo –Dijo divertido

-¿A qué hora? ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Vamos Candy yo soy menos dormilón que tu –Dijo sonriendo –Y menos comelón, jajajaja

-¡Hey!

Se quejó pero dejo que Terrence la guiara hasta la mesa donde la sentó, mientras sacaba la comida que hizo esa mañana –Espero que los emparedados sean de tu agrado –Comento un tanto preocupado

-¿Tan mal cocinero eres?

-Soy mejor que tu pecosa

-Lo dudo, pero me gustan los emparedados –Dijo dulcemente, al tiempo que el joven le daba un dulce beso

-También traje el postre –Dijo sacando los Scones los cuales lucían deliciosos a los ojos de la rubia que estaba más que hambrienta

-¡Que delicia, muchas gracias! –Dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

Terrence le miro sonriente mientras ambos comían y bebían de la botella de vino que Terry había traído consigo, una vez que terminaron la comida procedieron al postre mientras Candy serbia un poco de té, que Terrence calentó en la pequeña cocina que se encontraba en la finca, él le miraba intensamente algo que incomodo a la joven, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara.

-¿Qué…que ocurre?

-Eres hermosa, amor

Candy se sonrojo más –Gr-acias

-Candy te amo –Dijo acercándose a la joven que estaba de pie a su lado –Me he vuelto loco buscando a mi hada y siempre la tuve más cerca de lo que pensaba, por eso no te deje ir cuando te fuiste con la diligencia –Ella le miro sorprendida –No quise porque eras la misma niña que conocí cuando era más pequeño y mi padre acababa de…tu sabes y luego descubrí el vestido del hada en tu cuarto…esa mujer que me había robado el corazón, el aliento y el alma en aquel breve encuentro, por eso te busque, no deseaba perderte y ahora que te tengo no lo puedo creer, a veces pienso que esto es un sueño y que…

-Shhh, Terry no es un sueño, aquí estoy amor –Dijo la joven dulcemente mientras le tocaba suavemente su mejilla –También me has robado el corazón Terry, es solo tuyo amor y nunca dejara de serlo –Dijo antes de besar a su esposo

 _You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._

El beso comenzó lento y dulce pero pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo por parte de los dos, Terrence no aguantaba más la necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sentirla cerca y suya, Candy también estaba deseosa, estaba ansiosa por ser la mujer de su amado Terrence en todos los aspectos, lo amaba estaba más que loca por él.

Candy le acaricio suavemente la nuca enredando sus manos en sus sedosos y largos cabellos, jalándolo suave y apasionadamente hacia ella, mientras el entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Candy, se separó un momento de ella sonriendo –Te deseo amor –Candy se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió dulcemente – ¿Vamos arriba? –Pregunto divertido –Candy asustada pero decidida asintió suavemente con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada dulce de la mirada azulada amable pero con un brillo especial de Terrence.

Le tomo de la mano guiándola por la finca hacia arriba, donde vio el camino de pétalos aun y letreros en las paredes cada una decía cosas diferentes como _"Te amo mi hada hermosa" "Eres mi vida, señorita pecosa" "Eres más hermosa que la misma luna" "Quiero una nueva vida junto a ti" "Me robaste el corazón, Candy"_ etc. Llegaron a una puerta donde había una blanca y grande cama donde había rosas blancas, rojas y rosas y pétalos en la cama, formando un hermoso corazón con los nombres de Candy y Terry por siempre.

-¡Oh Terry! –Dijo abrazándolo emocionada llena de felicidad al ver el empeño que había puesto para esa noche que sería la más especial de su vida y la más feliz –Te amo

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Because I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you pass outside the lights  
You will see the world you brought to life, to life_

Terrence sonrió ante la mirada de felicidad de su esposa, mientras la halaba hacia el suavemente -¿Tienes miedo amor? –Pregunto gentil antes de besar suavemente su cuello

Esto hizo que Candy casi se derritiera en sus brazos que por suerte la sujetaban fuertemente –No –Susurro nerviosa –Confió en ti –Añadió mientras volvía a abrazarlo con sus brazos por la nuca.

-Candy… -Susurro su nombre antes de apoderarse nuevamente de esos carnosos y rosados labios que le incitaban a probarlos y nunca dejarlos, aquello era una adicción para él, el beso se tornó pasional mientras sus manos exploraban mas allá, deslizándolo suavemente por la espalda de su esposa hasta llegar a la atadura, para así deshacerla.

Candy sintió como se aflojaba el vestido que llevaba puesto sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su ser al sentir como Terrence le acariciaba parte de su espalda que quedó al descubierto.

Terrence la recostó en la cama haciendo que los pétalos volaran un poco a su alrededor, Candy le miro llena de felicidad y de una inmensa dulzura, mientras el bajaba lentamente el vestido mientras la besaba suavemente recorriendo cada parte de su piel, desde sus labios descendió a su cuello, de ahí paso a sus hombros lentamente quitándole la prenda a su amada quien excitada dejo escapar los gemidos que provocaban más deseo en aquel hombre loco por ella.

 _So love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

-Terry… -Susurro sin aire al sentir como Terrence besaba la línea de su estómago hasta llegar debajo del ombligo, provocando que la joven se excitara al punto de no poder aguantar más, dejándose llevar por sus instintos la joven se incorporó para halarlo hacia ella y poder besarlo.

El joven dejo que la rubia le besara, pero le sorprendió notar que intentaba quitarle la camisa, hasta que dejo su torso bien formado al descubierto, la joven lo admiro dejando escapar un gruñido bajo de excitación al ver lo guapo y bien formado que era su esposo, desde que lo vio por primera vez lo había admirado pero no había podido verlo detenidamente y apoderarse de él como en ese momento lo hizo.

Terrence dejó escapar unos gemidos al sentir los labios de su esposa recorrer desde su cuello hasta su pecho, bajaba lentamente por las curvas de su bien formado abdomen hasta que desabrocho los pantalones del joven que ya le estorbaban, pero se percató de…se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir el bulto que se había formado entre las piernas de Terrence, quien le miro un tanto confundido pero al entender sonrió dulcemente –Vamos amor no pasa nada

-¿Te duele? –Pregunto avergonzada y preocupada

Terrence se sorprendió de la inocencia de su esposa, pues las mujeres que había conocido sabían perfectamente bien todo sobre el cuerpo humano de un hombre pero su Candy… -No amor –Dijo serio –Pero me dolerá si me dejas así –Susurro divertido ante la expresión de confusión de su esposa –Tranquila yo te enseñare

La beso dulcemente mientras terminaba por quitarle el vestido, para seguir con la camisola de la joven, dejando al descubierto primero sus hermosos senos que ya había probado anteriormente pero que se moría por hacerlo de nuevo, volvió a besarla lentamente notando que su esposa lo disfrutaba tomo lentamente en su poder el seno de la joven, que saboreo chupándolo y pellizcándolo juguetonamente hasta que escucho el gemido de placer de su amada, entonces paso con el siguiente pecho haciendo lo mismo.

 _Fading in, fading out_ _  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
Is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Candy le tomo de la cabeza para atraerlo más a sus pechos, era tanto el placer que sentía al contacto de sus labios con sus pechos que no deseaba que se detuviera nunca más, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas tanto de ella como de su esposo, quien termino de quitarle todo, dejándola al desnudo –Eres tan hermosa –Dijo sonrojado admirándola un momento, Candy le miro sonrojada pero le sonrió y se acercó para darle un dulce beso antes de bajar las prendas del joven para así ambos quedar completamente desnudos, ella miraba con un poco de vergüenza y curiosidad de ver el miembro de su esposo, él le miraba entre divertido y deseoso por continuar, la beso nuevamente después de unos minutos de silencio recostándola en la cama, ella sentía los suaves pétalos de rosas bajo su piel, mientras aspiraba su aroma combinado con el de su esposo, el descendió rápidamente besando sus piernas acercándose a la zona intima de su amada esposa que beso unos minutos haciéndola gemir de placer, ella solo sujetaba las sabanas fuertemente sintiendo un placer que nunca había sentido en su vida pero que la hacían sentir en el paraíso.

-Terry… -Susurro antes de llegar a su primer clímax -¡Terry! –Grito dulcemente antes de sentir un placer indefinido y muy placentero recorrer desde su intimidad hasta cada parte de su cuerpo, doblándose entre las sabanas sin saber que era lo que había pasado pero deseaba sentir de nuevo esa sensación, Terrence sonrió traviesamente antes de volver hacia ella para besarla apasionada y salvajemente estaba ya loco, enloquecido por le deseo, por los gemidos de su esposa, solo deseaba sentirla.

 _I let you set the pace_ _  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

Sintió el cuerpo de Terrence juntarse completamente con el suyo, parecía que estaban hechos uno para el otro, pues encajaban perfectamente bien, sintió placentera la sensación del roce de piel contra piel, mientras Terrence abría suavemente sus piernas para entonces.

Candy sintió que algo ingresaba en su intimidad, pero no era molesto, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que su parte intima lo había estado esperando pues aquel miembro de su esposo entro con una facilidad increíble, aunque pensó que tal vez era por la suavidad con la que sintió que Terrence lo hacía, el observaba cada movimiento y gesto de la joven pues no deseaba lastimarla…

-¡Ah! –Candy dejo escapar un gemido fuerte después de unos minutos, por lo que Terrence se detuvo preocupado, ella le miro molesta -¿Porque te detienes?

-Lo…lamento –Dijo avergonzado pero rápidamente soltó una carcajada suave –Pensé que te lastimaba –Susurro suavemente mientras comenzaba el vaivén, mientras besaba a su esposa mirándole pícaramente.

-No… -Dijo la joven sin aliento –Es lo contr…contrario –Susurro antes de abrazarlo con fuerza halándolo hacia ella mientras besaba su cuello.

-Candy… -Susurro dejando escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, comenzando un vaivén más fuertemente pero procurando no ser brusco con la joven que tanto amaba.

 _Love me like you do_ _  
Love me like you do -like you do-  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

Candy gemía suavemente mientras Terrence continuaba la embestida contra su intimidad suavemente, mientras la besaba, la hacía suya apasionadamente pero con una delicadeza y gentilidad extrema, pues deseaba que ella estuviera cómodo y feliz, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax, cuando la joven le beso apasionadamente tratando de voltearlo, por lo que quedo encima de Terrence quien quedo sorprendido pero feliz, ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por el instinto moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo provocando la excitación de su amado, mientras lo besaba, el joven posaba sus manos sobre los glúteos de su amada, para poder ayudarle.

Parecía que estaban sincronizados ambos excitados y agitados comenzaron un vaivén más rápido, ella le beso el cuello provocándole un exquisito placer a Terrence que no podía mas, la volteo para besarla suavemente en la espalda, para poder controlarse para después volverla a penetrar mientras dejaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quien le abrazo suavemente, él la deseaba tanto que no quería parar nunca de hacerla su mujer, por fin lo estaba haciendo y era como un manjar de los dioses para él.

La joven comenzó a gemir más fuerte que anteriormente, lo cual provoco una excitación desenfrenar en el joven que beso sus senos antes de llegar también al clímax, comenzó a tener pequeños estamos en su miembro, supo que ya no podría más por lo que la beso y se recostó sobre ella, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, dejando escapar gemidos entre cada beso al igual que ella, quien también temblaba de placer, cuando termino ambos trataban de controlar el desenfrenado latido de su corazón y trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones nuevamente.

I'll let you set the pace  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Candy le miro dulcemente y sonrojada, mientras el la miraba posesivamente, mientras le sonreía tiernamente para después darle un dulce beso y después posar su cabeza en el pecho de su amada quien cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza tal y como a él le gustaba.

-Candy…

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

Terrence sonrió ante como le llamaba pues le hacía sentir que en verdad ella lo amaba por fin –Te amo y soy el hombre más feliz por fin –Susurro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos

-También te amo mi Terry –Dijo ella sonriendo, él se levantó y entonces la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, dejándola recostada en su pecho.

-Eres mía –Susurro posesivamente –No me dejes amor

-Nunca, Terry

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo –Dijo recordando esa conversación en otras circunstancias pero ahora era diferente le había robado el corazón y vivir sin él, era morir en vida.

Ambos acurrucados, cansados pero felices dejaron que los brazos de Morfeo les diera la bienvenida, mientras la luna testigo del encuentro de amor que acababan de consumir esa noche les cubría con su cálido y luminoso manto de amor, mientras sus corazones por fin estaban latiendo como si fueran uno mismo, a partir de ahora sería así, ambos demostrándose el amor verdadero que sentían mutuamente, el robo de corazón que habían tenido sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo paso, solo sabían que había pasado y ahora no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lo prometido es deuda jejeje y lo logre, logre subirlo antes de la noche, espero que lo disfruten uff espero no decepcionar a nadie a mi me gusto pero lo importante es que a ustedes les guste, por cierto ya saben cual es la cancion verdad? decidi ponerla porque bueno aparte de que me gusta senti que estaba perfecta para esta parte espero que no les moleste jejeje es love me like you do de ellie goulding ;D**_

 _ **Iris adriana hola iris si es mala la tia elroy al igual que elisa ademas ya saben de tal palo tal astilla de donde saco elisa lo malo? pues de su mama ahora ya lo sabemos jejeje pero espero que te siga gustando y te de felicidad saber que no paso nada a terry jijij :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ __ _ **asi es estoy de acuerdo es un mounstro espero te guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **Samy holi samy jejeje si lo se y por eso aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero te guste jejeje :D**_

 _ **Brisi holi muchas gracias por tu review y en efecto me parecia bien primero quitar los problemas de en medio atnes de su noche especial, como puedes notar fue asi jejeje y aqui ya es su noche mas esperada por todos :D espero te guste**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **holi pau gracias me encantan tus comentarios y en efecto puede que annie le diga o puede que sea alguien mas o puede que ni siquiera se lo diga a candy si no a anthony jejeje todo puede pasar pero pronto se sabra la verdad bueno nosotros ya la sabemos pero candy se enterara y veremos como reaccionara :D espero te guste este nuevo capitlo**_

 _ **Nataly alejos**_ _ **hola nataly si lamento mucho la demora de verdad :( no me gusto dejarlos asi pero aqui estoy y me da mucha felicidad saber que les ha gustado todo lo que he escrito en la continuacion de este hermoso fic :D y muchas gracias si me gustaria regresar en un futuro pues fue muy hermoso y me encanto jejejej gracias ;D espero que te guste el nuevo cap :D**_

 _ **Guest holi guest lo se fue mucho la espera y espero que no los decepcione jejeje :D**_

 _ **Erika muchas gracias erika espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **arely andley**_ __ _ **hola si me la pase super bien gracias jejejeje :D y asi es lionel era una terrible persona pero como veras gracias al cielo terrence salio bien librado jejeje espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias hago mi mejor esfuerzo y la recompensa es que les guste :D la continuidad de este fic :D**_

 _ **Norma Angelica**_ __ _ **hola angelica lo se, pero aqui esta jejeje solo espero no decepcionarlos :)**_

 _ **Freya-X**_ __ _ **hola claro y me gustan las sugerencias gracias a los comentarios claro criticas constructivas como la que me hiciste es como he ido mejorando, antes era pesima y de echo apenas me meti en todo esto este año en junio para ser exactos, solo leia pero de pronto me entro la espinita de escribir y aqui estoy jejeje y si te fijas mis primeros fics tenia cosillas raras jejeje que fui corrigiendo gracias a los consejos y criticas para mejorar mi manera de escribir y eso me ayuda y mucho y si tome en cuenta tu observacion ;D siempre hago caso jejeje y por cierto tienes mucha razon cuando lei el fic me parecio muy bueno pero para ser sincera en un principio estaba tan nerviosa por darle continuidad que de momento se me secaba el cerebro por eso tardaba un poco pero creo que poco a poco me he ido empapano y llenando de la historia que me da gusto saber que si hubo mejoria puff estaba muy nerviosa de no hacerle honor a tan buena escritoria y si se de lo que paso y creeme que espero que si sea benevola si se percata de esto, trate de contactarla pero no lo logre, solo espero que no se moleste tanto por lo que dicen jijij :( gracias por siempre comentar y espero que este nuevo cap te guste tambien :D**_

 _ **la chinita**_ __ _ **gracias espero que te guste chinita :D**_

 _ **Rubi holi rubi muchas gracias pro tu review aqui esta el capitulo esperado espero no decepcionarlos :D**_

 _ **Esme05**_ _ **hola si asi es de verdad estaba en el hotel y leia los reviews y me sentia mal por no poder subirles aunque sea un pequeño capitulo pues mi cel es antiguo y no se puede uuuu pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aqui jejeje y espero que te siga gustando, en efecto terry y candy tenian algo pendiente que acaban de arreglar solo espero no decepcionarte con esta noche especial**_

 _ **Yakumin**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics yakumin :D espero te guste y espero no decepcionarte jejeje**_

 _ **fany**_ __ _ **hola fany muchas gracias por leer y por tus reviews y gracias :D fue genial el vuelo jejeej espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo :D**_

 _ **arely andley**_ _ **muchas gracias arely espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste y esperemos que Candy no sea tan dura cuando se entere de la verdad jijij :D**_

 _ **Guest gracias :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **gracias paula jejeje y con respecto a lo de la historia**_ _ **ES MI VIDA**_ _ **que comentas podrias enviarmela? o esta aun en facfiction para poder contactar tambien a su autora para pedir su permiso y en cuanto termine esta historia prometo continuarla :D**_

 _ **Nataly alejos**_ _ **holi nataly muchas gracias es halagador y solo espero que no se moleste la autora si es que se da cuenta de ver que di continuidad a su historia lo hice con el fin de darle un final a tan buena historia que muchos esperaron y espero que comprenda si se da cuenta que no fue con fin de quedarme con el merito jejeje y no te preocupes por eso me apure para subir este capitulo que espero de verdad te guste y no decepcionarte jejeje :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ __ _ **hola skarllet a mi tambien jejej muchas gracias por siempre enviar reviews :D espero te guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic espero que este nuevo cap les guste**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana :D**_


	55. CAPITULO 55 FELICIDAD COMPLETA I

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en aquella casa de descanso en medio del bosque, aun abrazados después de consumir el amor que se tenían mutuamente, Terrence sintió los primero rayos de luz en el rostro provocando que despertarla lentamente, sintió a Candy debajo de sus brazos, le miro vio ese amable, gentil y tranquilo rostro por lo cual sonrió felizmente observándole.

-Candy… -Susurro felizmente antes de escuchar unos pequeños golpes provenientes de la cabaña, molesto quiso ignorarlos pero le preocupaba que fueran noticias de Bertman respecto a su asunto ya que no había hablado con Edwards para saber si ya no habría habido problemas; pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa nada agradable.

-¡Grandchester!

-¡¿Qué demonios….?!

Anthony Brown miro furioso de arriba abajo a Terrence quien venía con su bata encima un tanto abierta, se imaginó lo peor y simplemente tomaba a Terrence de la bata fuertemente queriendo golpearlo pero Albert se lo impedía.

-Perdón por venir a molestar, Terrence, pero tengo que hablar urgentemente con Candy –Dijo rápidamente el patriarca de los Ardley

-Ella no tiene nada de qué hablar con ustedes –Miro entonces a Edwards quien estaba atrás de los hombres, molesto se dirigió a el -¡¿Qué te pasa Edwards?! ¡Se supone que trabajas para mí y no debiste decirles nada…!

-Perdóneme mi lord, pero creo que es conveniente que la señorita Candy sepa la verdad, ya es hora –Dijo sinceramente –Sé que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero el Sr. Albert parte en la tarde a Escocia, Richard siempre me comento que debíamos esperar que el momento fuera oportuno para decirle la verdad a la señorita, es decir cuando estuviera lista y creo que ahora ya está lista

-Edwards sabe que lo puedo despedir ¿Verdad?

-Confió que no sea así, mi lord

-No deje todo a la suerte, Edwards –Suspiro un minuto, no tenía caso, sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad a su amada esposa, al menos no por mucho tiempo y también pensaba en si Candy se daba cuenta de que él lo sabía y se lo ocultaba por siempre ¿Se enfadaría con él? Seguramente –Bien pero no aquí, nos vemos esta noche en el castillo

-Pero Albert se va esta tarde –Intervino Anthony molesto

-Si tiene interés, esperara –Comento el duque antes de despedirse –Esta noche si quieres –Miro al rubio fastidiado –Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir con mi esposa –Dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Anthony?

El rubio se encontraba debatiendo entre si ir y partirle la cara por haberse aprovechado de la joven o si mejor aceptarlo y seguir con su vida, al final de cuentas ya nada podía ser posible entre ellos, era un amor prohibido por su parentesco pero independientemente de eso, era imposible porque el amor no era mutuo.

-Estoy bien Albert, vámonos

Los tres hombres tomaron el automóvil y se alejaron de aquel lugar; mientras tanto Terrence se debatía entre si decirle o no la verdad a su amada esposa, por lo que al ingresar a la habitación suspiro profundamente para armarse de valor, se acercó a la joven y la abrazo.

La joven se movió entre los brazos fuertes de su esposo, para quedar frente a el –Buenos días, Terry –Dijo sonriente

-Buenos días, mi princesa hermosa

Candy se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió –Te amo

-Yo te amo más, amada mía –Le dio un tierno beso en la frente -¿Tienes hambre amor?

-¿Hiciste el almuerzo? –Pregunto esperanzada

-Me encantaría decir que si amor, pero tuvimos una visita inesperada

-¿Visita?

-Así es y por esa razón debemos volver al castillo pero antes de que vayamos me gustaría que paseáramos un rato por el bosque y platicar…sobre algo

-¿Algo?

-Si amor, pero no te diré ahora nada, así que no me lo pidas, mejor ve a alistarte para poder irnos amor

-Bien –Dijo malhumorada la rubia, pues realmente no deseaba irse, por lo que rodeo a su esposo con sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso -¿Enserio hay que irnos?

-Quisiera decir que no, pero es importante lo otro

Bufo molesta la joven provocando la excitación de Terrence, quien la rodeo fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, para besarla apasionadamente, Candy lo rodeo con sus piernas la cadera provocando que sus partes pudieran juntarse lo más posible.

-Candy…

-No quiero irme, Terry –Susurro la joven mientras besaba el cuello de Terrence, inmediatamente sintió que su decisión era doblegado pero gentilmente se separó un poco de la joven para besarla en la frente cariñosamente

-Mejor esperemos hasta la noche, preciosa

Candy suspiro rendida –Bien espero que sea importante –Se puso de pie dejando al descubierto su camisola y el cuerpo perfecto que tenía, Terrence le miro feliz y admiro cada parte de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de su esposa, ella le sonrió traviesamente –Alguien está arrepentido ¿eh?

-Creo que aún tenemos tiempo para un momento juntos aquí amor –Susurro mientras se acercaba

-No, tendrás que esperar a la noche, porque ahora debemos irnos, cariño –Dijo traviesamente mientras se alejaba de él y le enseñaba la lengua

-¡Que infantil! –Dijo sacándole también la lengua

-Mira quien lo dice

-Bien amor, apurémonos porque quiero que ya sea de noche –Dijo feliz mientras se ponía su ropa

-Bien –Ella también tomo su ropa y se dirigió al retrete para asearse un poco, mientras que el joven miraba divertido.

.

.

.

-Anthony te pido de favor que te vayas a la mansión

-Pero Albert…

-No estás bien y no tienes aun la cabeza fría cuando se trata de ella –Miro a su sobrino –Aun te afecta

-Pero quiero estar contigo

-Anthony, eres muy importante para mí y quiero que sepas que te quiero sobrino y por tu bien te pido que no estés cuando ella venga, necesito hablar con Candy a solas –Suplico el hombre –Por favor, necesito que entienda mis razones y no podrá escucharme si tu estas presente, porque sé que aun cuando trates de controlarte tus celos delatan tu molestia.

-Bien –Dijo molesto –Te dejare entonces tío, nos vemos al rato

-Gracias, acompáñalo George –Dijo mientras el bajaba del automóvil

Anthony le miro aún más molesto pero no replico nada, solo dejo que el automóvil avanzara lejos del castillo Grandchester.

 _"_ _Candy… ¿será que algún día fuiste mía? A veces pienso que no lo fuiste, que en realidad nunca te tuve, nunca estuve ni cerca de robarte el corazón…"_ pensaba tristemente mientras pasaban por el camino hacia la mansión Ardley _"Como me hubiera gustado…pero de haber sido así ¿Qué habría pasado al saber que eres…? Aun no puedo creer que sea verdad… ¿Cómo puedes perder a alguien cuando nunca fue tuya?...Sharon…espero que tengas alguno de tus buenos y hermosos consejos para mi…ahora necesito más que nunca buscar mi felicidad y salir de este infierno…ya no tengo nada que pensar ni que ver para cerciorarme de que ese amor nunca fue para mí…solo fue una ilusión de amor_ " suspiro mientras miraba como el cielo se tornaba en color naranja, estaba a punto de anochecer _"Adiós Candy"_

.

.

.

-Candy –Le llamo para que detuviera su andar

-¿Qué sucede, Terry, amor?

Terrence le miro dulcemente –Perdóname

-¿Perdonarte porque? –Pregunto asustada

-Tal vez cometí un error…

-¿Error?

-Candy hay algo que mi padre sabia pero nunca te lo dijo, prefiero…esperar

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto con temor, el corazón le anunciaba que algo andaba mal y tenía miedo

-Es sobre tus padres

Candy le miro sorprendida ante tal declaración pero no dijo nada, Terrence la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos para que ambos se sentaran en el pasto, mientras el atardecer se hacía presente en el horizonte dándoles una vista romántica y hermosa, escuchaba la voz de su esposo contándole todo pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de todo lo que estaba escuchando, imaginando los problemas que pudieron evitarle y también tal vez…tal vez…solo tal vez evitar una terrible muerte.

-¿Richard lo supo todo este tiempo? –Pregunto con la voz entrecortada una vez que termino de relatarle todo Terrence.

-No te lo dijo, porque pensó que era lo mejor –Dijo el joven duque pensando en lo irónico de la situación, el defendiendo la memoria de su padre para que su pupila no lo odiara.

-Pero…

-Candy –La interrumpió mirándola a los ojos –Amor entiendo si no quieres verlo, pero Albert está esperando por ti en el castillo, por eso debíamos volver –Añadió –Tal vez el piense que cometí un error al contarte todo, pero creo que debías saberlo antes de enfrentar la situación, además tenías derecho a saberlo y saber lo que te esperaba en el castillo y no te tomara de sorpresa

-Te lo agradezco, amor, en verdad creo que ha sido mejor así –Se limpió las lágrimas –Hubiera sido muy sorpresivo que Albert me lo dijera, no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar

-¿Ahora lo sabes?

-No, pero por lo menos tengo pensado en lo que diré si… -Se calló bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie –Vamos, entre más rápido mejor ¿no? –Dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque no quería admitirlo aquella noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría

-Estaré contigo en todo momento, amor

-Gracias, Terry

Juntos tomados de la mano se dirigieron al caballo de Terrence para montarlo e ir cabalgando rápidamente al castillo Grandchester.

.

.

.

-¿Cree que tarden mucho, Bertam?

El rubio tomaba su quinta taza de té, hubiera preferido un whisky o ron para calmar sus nervios o cualquier tipo de alcohol, pero vería a su hija y debía estar sin una gota de alcohol para poder hablarle tranquilamente.

-No lo sé, señor, pero no creo que tarden, hace unos minutos que ya anocheció

-Eso espero –Susurro

Pensó en lo que debía decirle a su hija y en cómo decirle que él era su padre, pero no encontraba las palabras y menos la manera de cómo decírselo a una completa extraña pero que sentía que daría la vida por ella; en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió de par en par y entonces vio entrar a su hija junto a Terrence, venían tomados de la mano, ambos ojos se perdieron en la mirada del uno del otro, se reconocían padre e hija, mientras Albert trataba de reconocer algún gesto o facción de él o de su familia en aquella joven, ella trataba de mantener la calma y su enojo.

-Candy –Albert sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la joven para abrazarla, ella se dejó abrazar mientras las lágrimas salían inevitablemente de sus ojos verdes, al separarse él la miro fijamente antes de decirle la verdad –Candy tu…

-Ya lo sé –Dijo cortante la rubia –Terry me lo ha dicho

Albert miro molesto al duque pero no agrego nada en contra del esposo de su hija, volvió su atención a la joven quien le miraba entre curiosa y molesta –Quiero que me dejes explicarte todo por favor

-La verdad no sé qué propósito tenga, Albert, la realidad es que…nunca tuve un padre y que mi madre murió desconsolada –Dijo en tono de reproche -¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Lejos, nunca estuviste aquí Albert y sé que dices que no lo sabias pero… -Suspiro profundamente –Ahora ya no tiene caso nada de lo que pretendas.

-Solo pretendo que me dejes ganarme tu cariño, Candy, hija

-Yo no lo sé, no sé si pueda –Susurro entre molesta y nerviosa –Por ahora no quiero verlo, perdóneme pero no puedo, ha sido muy sorpresivo para mí y no sé qué pensar

-Candy…

-Perdón pero por favor…váyase

Albert sintió mil cuchilladas en el corazón al escuchar aquellas duras pero sinceras palabras de su hija, en el fondo entendía aquel rechazo de su hija, pues realmente nunca había estado cuando ella lo necesito, realmente nunca estuvo ahí cuando ella necesitaba de un padre, nunca estuvo ahí para darle una completa felicidad, nunca, tampoco estuvo para dársela a Mina.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y como ya dije en mis otros fics lamento mucho la tardanza pero ando enfermita una persona me esta haciendo favor de ayudarme porque no puedo estar en la compu mucho tiempo pues me lastima :( pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	56. CAPITULO 56 LA FELICIDAD COMPLETA II

Albert había decidido no regresar a Escocia, pero también darle su espacio a su hija, pues aun cuando deseaba tanto un reencuentro o más encuentro diferente no podía obligarla, así que decidió alejarse algunos días, mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión Ardley pensaba en la mejor decisión, por un lado además de querer ganar el amor de su hija, también deseaba que todo el mundo supiera que Candy Grandchester es su hija y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Al ingresar a la mansión se encontró con una anciana molesta en el salón, quien inmediatamente lo saco de sus pensamientos, molesto el rubio se posó delante de la tía Elroy quien deseaba hablarle.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, William?! –Pregunto molesta sin ganas de contener su ira -¡Deberías ir camino a Escocia!

-No me iré –Susurro el hombre

-Deberás irte, ¡Hay asuntos importantes que atender!

-¡Si son tan importantes, ¿por qué no vas tú?! –Le espeto molesto perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y el poco respeto que tenía aun por su tía.

Tía Elroy parecía sorprendida y a la vez se hinchaban sus pómulos del enojo y sorpresa ante la reacción de su sobrino -¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

-Tía –Respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse –No quiero ser grosero, pero de verdad no quiero y no me iré, simplemente porque no lo deseo y fin de la discusión

-¡William tu nunca me has desobedecido!

-Pues creo que es buen momento para empezar, ¿no te parece? –Albert se acercó un poco más a la anciana -¡¿No te parece suficiente razón con lo que me hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso crees que no tengo suficientes motivos para enojarme contigo o para hacer de mi vida lo que yo quiera y no lo que tú quieras?! ¡Creo que ya no soy ese joven estúpido que confió ciegamente en ti, tía Elroy, pensando que tu solo querías lo mejor para mí! ¡Confiando en la mujer buena que siempre aparentabas, aunque en el fondo estés podrida! –Soltó el joven sin intimidarse por la mirada de su tía, quien le miraba molesta, furiosa, colérica, pero sobre todo sorprendida

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Qué me harás William? –Pregunto molesta –Soy tu familia y por muchos años yo vi por ti, pese a mis errores cometidos, siempre pensé que era lo mejor para ti

-¿Lo mejor? ¡¿Lo mejor?! –Sus ojos azules salían de sus orbitas ante las palabras frívolas de su tía -¡No lo fue, por dios santo, me separaste del amor de mi vida y de mi hija! ¡¿Qué clase de mujer eres?!

-¡No te permito que…!

-¡Soy yo el que no te permite mas intromisiones en mi vida, ni en la vida de mis sobrinos! –Grito colérico -¡Así es tía, no quiero que te entrometas mas ni en la mía, ni en la de Anthony, ni tampoco en la de mis otros sobrinos! ¡A partir de ahora te mantendrás al margen y ya no vivirás con nosotros!

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida y atemorizada por dentro ante esto último del rubio

-Te pido de la manera más amable, tía Elroy, que te vayas a Londres, a la mansión que está ahí, porque…no queremos verte por ahora, no después de todo lo que nos hemos enterado.

-¡William…!

-Por favor solo…hazlo

Albert dio media vuelta alejándose de su tía, pero al salir del gran salón se encontró con una acalorada discusión entre sus sobrinos quienes discutían sobre algo, pero a la vez trataban de serenarse.

-¿Qué sucede?

Anthony y Archie le miraron molestos, el primero en explotar fue Anthony -¡Sucede que la tía Elroy fue quien impidió que Candy fuera conmigo a Escocia esa vez…! ¡Ella lo planeo todo, ni siquiera fue cosa de Terrence! ¡El solo hizo algo que ella deseaba! ¡No lo puedo creer, la tía es…!

-¡Basta Anthony! Entiendo tu molesta –Trato de suspirar para calmar sus nervios –La tía Elroy se ira de esta mansión y por un tiempo no la veremos

-¡Espero no verla nunca! –Exclamo el rubio con lágrimas de dolor, de odio, enojo, furia y culpa.

-Por favor, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy se hubiera ido contigo? ¿Qué tal si en Escocia hubiera pasado algo irreparable?

-¿Irreparable?

-Anthony no olvides… que es mi hija, tal vez es una manera…es decir que las cosas tal vez sucedieron de una manera terriblemente mal pero si lo piensas tal vez…tal vez fue lo mejor

-¡Yo no sabía en ese entonces que era mi prima!

-¿Qué habría pasado si ahorita te enteraras y que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado algo que no se puede componer? ¿Cómo te habrías sentido y como se habría sentido Candy? ¿Lo has pensado? ¡No por supuesto que no! –Levanto los brazos exasperado dándole la espalda a su sobrino –Solo has pensando en ti y has sido egoísta, Anthony, en parte ha sido culpa de terceros pero debes admitir que no han sido correctos tus pensamientos posesivos con respecto a ella.

-Tal vez pero…

-Mira sobrino, ahora estoy cansado y tú también, mañana será otro día ¿Quién te dijo lo del tren? –Quiso saber más por curiosidad.

-Annie escucho a la tía Elroy decírselo a Elisa –Intervino Archie quien no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pero de cualquier forma Anthony no le reclames nada por ahora, ya suficiente tuvo conmigo esta noche y le dejo muy en claro que no quiero que se meta más en tu vida.

-Y eso de que me servirá ahora ¿eh? Ya me la arruino –Susurro mientras se alejaba de ahí como quien le está llevando el demonio

-Aun le duele –Susurro Archie mirando a su primo irse

-Espero que la herida sane…tengo fe de que Sharon lo ayude –Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente

-Espero…

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Albert

.

.

.

En el castillo Grandchester, en la habitación ducal se encontraba una triste y deprimida rubia, a su lado se encontraba el joven castaño mirándola con dulzura y arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento –Susurro sincero

-No es tu culpa, tarde o temprano…la verdad siempre sale

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundida –Le miro y por un momento se dio el lujo de perderse en la inmensidad de la mirada de su amado, aquella mirada con la que podía sentir bailar el alma y que todo podía ser posible –Por un lado me siento feliz de saber que tengo a alguien…pero por otro lado siento odio y más que odio rencor hacia esa persona... ¿porque dejo a mi madre?

-Eso último solo te lo puede responder él, amor

-Lo sé pero…tengo miedo

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea tan culpable –Dijo Terrence mientras abrazaba a su esposa, lo que estaba a punto de revelarle tal vez sería una causa de molestia entre ellos pero debía abrirle los ojos a su amada rubia para que tuviera una relación como la que él nunca tuvo con su padre –Esa señora, Elroy no es una santa como parece ser.

-Nunca me ha parecido eso… -Susurro mientras segundos después se sonrojaba –Lo siento

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Candy, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de quitar de en medio a quien piensa que no conviene tener en su familia

-¿Porque lo dices? –Los ojos verde esmeralda le miraron interrogadoramente mientras Terrence le miraba suplicante

-Bien...porque… -Suspira –Candy, recuerdas la vez que llegue al tren con…los oficiales

-Si

-Bien, pues… -Estaba muy nervioso –Candy la tía Elroy fue la que me pidió que impidiera tu viaje, yo…lo lamento mucho… perdóname por favor –Terrence le miraba con los ojos azules tan intensos, llenos de sinceridad y de suplicas, Candy le miro sorprendida, nunca había visto a Terrence con ese brillo, ni con tanto arrepentimiento, sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

-Te perdone hace mucho, Terrence –El joven sonrió sorprendido –Además ahora que se la verdad, creo que fue lo mejor –Pensó en el rubio –No hubiera sido correcto y tal vez el destino fue el que me tenía deparado una cosa totalmente diferente a la que yo pensaba, tu no pensaste bien las cosas en aquel momento…

-Perdóname, solo fui un tonto en hacerle caso pero te confieso que…ahora ya no me arrepiento más porque de haberte dejado ir, habría dejado ir mi razón de existir y sin darme cuenta, eso sería ser un completo idiota

Candy le sonrió tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos –Te amo

-Yo te amo más, si te conté todo esto, es para que entiendas que tal vez Albert fue una víctima más de la maldad de Elroy, así como tú y Anthony –La rubia le miro un poco sorprendida pero no dijo nada –Creo que debes darte la oportunidad y dársela a el, Candy si no tal vez…tal vez te arrepientas cuando…ya sea tarde –Susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

La joven la limpio suavemente de su rostro, mientras le sonreía –Tu padre te amaba Terrence, eras su mayor tesoro y siempre será así, amor

El sonrió con amargura –Ya no puedo hacer nada yo, pero tu si

-Tú también puedes –Terrence enarco una ceja extrañado –Has las cosas en honor a Richard Grandchester, el confiaba en ti y sabía que estaba en lo correcto al dejarte todo a ti, su único hijo, hazlo como hasta ahora y…sigue en contacto con Eleonor Baker

Terrence sonrió levemente –Bien, pero entonces quiero que mañana vayas a ver a Albert y te des una oportunidad

La joven le miro nerviosa y molesta pero accedió –Bien –Se volvió a posar en el pecho de su esposo -¿Te molesta que hoy descansemos, Terry? Ha sido un largo día y quiero dormir, estoy algo abrumada

-Te entiendo amor –Dijo tiernamente mientras besaba la coronilla de la joven y acariciaba su cabello –Descansa cariño

-Buenas noches, Terry

-Buenas noches amor

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se dirigió después de almorzar con su esposo, a la mansión Ardley, Terry le comento que tal vez debía hacer aquello sola, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo, pues aquello debía hablarlo con Albert sin que nadie los interrumpiera, tenía que dejarlo hablar, debía hacerlo para poder comprender todas y cada una de las circunstancias que vivió, además de que el corazón le pedía que dejara que aquel hombre le explicara porque no lucho por su madre y si ella era producto del amor, era necesario para tener una felicidad completa al fin.

Al llegar se percató de que un automóvil se marchaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿acaso Albert se habría rendido tan fácil y la habría abandonado de nuevo? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Comenzaron las su gestaciones en la mente de la rubia hasta que fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una exclamación feliz de un hombre que la miraba con profundo amor.

-¡Candy!

Albert miraba a su hija con gran asombro pero con felicidad de que ella había ido a su casa y con la esperanza de que al único que haya ido a ver haya sido a él, a su padre.

Candy le miro con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de haber por fin encontrado su origen y a su padre, pero por otro lado estaba confundida y desconfiaba de que aquello fuera real, también molesta muy molesta porque aquel hombre fue el causante del dolor de su madre.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ardley –Le saludo cortésmente la joven, algo que desconcertó a Albert pero de igual modo sonrió

-Buenas tardes, Candy ¿quieres pasar?

-Vine a hablar con usted…

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mientras tomamos el té?

-La verdad…yo solo vine a decirle que está bien

-¿Esta bien?

La rubia suspiro profundamente –Que si deseo que…nos conozcamos más, Albert –La joven le miro y ambos ojos los zafiros azules y los verdes esmeralda se combinaron en ese momento, un momento que solo podían entender ellos, sin palabras, sin nada más que agregar, ambos sabían que las cosas que les esperaban serían más agradables que el mismo pasado que tuvieron a causa de la terrible maldad de Elroy.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente mientras se acercaron sin saber bien que les impulsaba, era tal vez que sin saber que era tener un padre o una hija, sabían perfectamente bien como serlo, pues sus cuerpos parecían entenderse de una manera diferente, era un cariño puro y sincero, Albert fue el primero en tomarla por los hombros y abrazarla, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sonriendo de felicidad por la gran decisión que le estaba dando a saber su amada hija, mientras Candy quedo estática por un momento sin saber cómo debía reaccionar ante el abrazo de su padre, pero poco a poco dejo relajar su cuerpo y también levanto los brazos suavemente para abrazarlo fuerte y aferrarse a él, como se aferra un niño a sus padres cuando está asustado o emocionado, comenzó a sollozar mientras Albert la abrazaba más para darle todo aquello que por culpa de otros, se le había negado, pero que a partir de ahora nunca la dejaría y haría lo posible para que tuviera una felicidad completa, así como él.

-¡Hija, Candy! –Susurro por fin el hombre mientras seguía estrechándola en sus brazos –Mi pequeña

Candy lo escuchaba atentamente mientras su corazón se hinchaba al escucharlo, no sabía exactamente si ella lo perdonaría por todo este tiempo de ausencia, pero también sabía que Albert no era tan culpable como vio a simple vista, que su padre era tan solo una víctima más.

Era una extraña sensación de felicidad y desconcierto de no saber cuánto duraría, pero sabía que aquello no podía ser más perfecto, Albert por su parte no podía creer aun que esa hermosa muchacha fuera su hija y lo mejor de todo que era tan parecida a Mina, el amor de su vida, podría tener el producto de aquel amor tan grande que le tuvo cerca de él, podría aun ser feliz al lado de su pequeño Angel que acaba de regalarle la vida, simplemente daba gracias al cielo por haberse encontrado al fin.

Sus lágrimas estaban recorriendo incansablemente por su rostro, mientras se aferraba más y más a Albert, quien sonreía de emoción, ella solo tenía miedo, miedo de que aquello se terminara y que solo haya sido una ilusión, pero también deseaba tanto estar todo el tiempo posible y darse la oportunidad como dijo Terrence, no solo por ella si no por él, porque el día de mañana no sabía si seguiría teniendo la oportunidad de tener una felicidad completa, como la que estaba teniendo ahora, así que simplemente permaneció ahí abrazada al hombre que era su padre y que a partir de ahora trataría de conocerlo, miro al cielo, pensando que el día siempre muestra una nueva oportunidad para todos, un nuevo comienzo de tener la felicidad en tus manos.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de el fic espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi salud, aun estoy algo enfermita pero ahi voy saliendo por lo menos ya me siento mejor y la mejor noticia jejeje ya aguanto mas el brillo de la compu aunque no debo de exagerar, pues apenas se esta acostumbrando mi ojo a todo tipo de luz y demas en fin jejeje ya saben que la vista es delicada :)**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado, para serles sincera en la ultima parte me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo pues...veran yo no tengo papa bueno si tuve pero ya no esta aqui :/ entonces es algo dificil para mi escribirlo porque no se que pasaria... perdon ya ando aca escribiendo mi vida jejeje pero por eso se me complico un poco, no se si estuviera en la situacion de candy...mmm...bien, pero trate de pensarlo e imaginarmelo y esto fue lo que salio jijij espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana a todos :**_ D


	57. CAPITULO 57 I LOVE YOU

Candy se encontraba en el pequeño jardín de la mansión de los Ardley, esperando a sus primos y a su padre, habían pasado algunos días desde que había pasado aquel reencuentro padre-hija, entre ella y Albert, se sentía rara, pero Terry estaba ahí para ella.

-Estoy muy nerviosa –Murmuro Candy

-¿Por qué amor? –Pregunto mientras sujetaba su mano suavemente -¿Anthony?

La rubia le miro avergonzada pero asintió lentamente, el joven le sonrió comprensivamente –No te preocupes amor, seguramente ya todo estará bien.

-Espero –Susurro la joven, Terrence iba a decirle algo pero…

-Hola pequeña –Albert prácticamente corrió hacia su hija quien inmediatamente también abrió sus brazos para saludar a su padre. -¿Cómo estas, princesa?

-Hola, Albert, bien –Dijo tímidamente la joven, pese a que se habían estado viendo durante estos días, Candy no se acostumbraba a saludarle de manera más confiada y sobretodo tampoco le había dicho padre.

-Terrence, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias –Ambos hombres se saludaron cordialmente

-¡Candy! –Archie llego junto a su esposa quienes sonrieron felizmente a Candy, quien les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Gatita, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Archie

Un rubio se encontraba un poco distante de toda la escena pero miraba tímidamente a la rubia quien se encontraba con su primo, la joven sintió aquella mirada azulada como el cielo que por mucho tiempo le había robado el aliento.

-¿No…me saludaras, Anthony? –Pregunto tímidamente la joven después de que Archie y Annie se precipitaran a saludar a Terrence.

-Claro… -Se acercó a la joven para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, Candy se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió al joven, estaba feliz de poder ver que poco a poco las heridas del rubio sanaban, lamentaba tanto haberle hecho daño pero podía ver que eso tal vez quedaría en el pasado y ellos podrían llevar una relación bonita pese a todo.

-¿Cómo…como has estado?

El rubio le miro dulcemente mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla –Bien, al menos aquí sigo, Candy –Confeso tranquilamente, aquellas platicas con Sharon le habían ayudado a aceptar y a entender varias cosas con respecto a lo ocurrido con Candy y con respecto a cómo ella se enamoró de Terrence, quien le había robado el corazón sin habérselo propuesto y de aceptar como son las cosas.

Terrence los observaba desde lejos, tratando de controlar sus celos al ver como aquel rubio acariciaba a su esposa, pero debía confiar en Candy, además sabía que aquello tarde o temprano podría ocurrir, sabía perfectamente bien que ellos aún tenían un asunto que arreglar, necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas y por eso debía darles su espacio.

-Me gustaría que platicáramos un momento, Candy

-Claro

-Ven –Le tomo suavemente su mano mientras ella le tomaba para poder seguirlo; la condujo hasta el otro lado del jardín donde se encontraban unas dulces Candy que él había cultivado. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto –Dijo mientras miraba confundida al joven, quien le miro nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez…me amaste? Quiero decir…como…como…a él. –Soltó el joven avergonzado por la pregunta que había hecho, pero aquello era algo que le atormentaba día y noche, deseaba saber si Candy fue feliz mientras estuvo junto a él, necesitaba saber que ella lo había amado como el la amo, que nunca nada de lo que vivieron había sido una mentira.

Candy le miro sorprendida por la pregunta, lentamente se acercó a Anthony, quien tenía la mirada al suelo, ya que esperaba una respuesta desagradable –Mírame –Susurro mientras posaba sus manos suavemente en las mejillas del joven para hacer que la viera, los ojos azules y los verdes se encontraron una vez más –Te amé mucho Anthony, estuve enamorada de ti y nunca te mentí, jamás lo haría.

-¿Entonces, porque…?

-Creo que…el destino no nos quería juntos –Comento la joven pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle al joven –Yo…te amo aun Anthony, pero no de la misma manera que antes, quiero decir no te veo de esa forma ya, eres una persona especial y muy importante para mí, no quiero perderte…

-¿Porque nunca aceptaste irte conmigo? ¿Acaso ya te habías enamorado de él?

-No…yo no me iba porque se lo prometí a Richard, al principio me sentía en deuda con el por lo que no me podía alejar dejando a los Grandchester en aquella situación –Dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mano del rubio –Entiéndeme, Richard fue como un padre para mí y yo era lo mínimo que podía hacer, nunca te mentí, realmente pensé que hacia lo correcto; cuando llego Terrence al castillo y después de percatarme de lo ruin que era cuando paso lo del tren y todas aquella situaciones, me orillaron a tomar la decisión de escaparme pero él fue tras mí y ocurrió ese terrible accidente, por lo cual no podía dejarlo…después…poco a poco…me robo el corazón.

Anthony le miro tristemente mientras preguntaba nuevamente -¿Nunca te robe el corazón?

Candy le miro tristemente –Claro que si…pero no de la misma manera –Anthony tomo la mano de la rubia entre la suya mientras pensaba en aquello –Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, Anthony, lamento mucho el daño que te hice –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la mujer que aun amaba, por lo que rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas que caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente.

-Lo se

-Me enamore de ti y todo lo que vivimos fue verdad, fue real, Anthony y no deseo que esos hermosos recuerdos juntos se olviden o sean empañados por deseos de enojo o rencor.

-No será así, Candy –Susurro mientras la abrazaba –Yo también quiero tenerte en mi vida, porque eres una persona demasiado importante para mí –Dijo mientras la joven le abrazaba también. –Te amo

Candy se separó del abrazo para sonreírle –También te amo, Anthony –En aquel momento la rubia observo a una bella joven que miraba escondida la escena, ella sonrió mientras miraba nuevamente al rubio –Espero que tú también puedas encontrar toda la felicidad que te mereces, Anthony, estoy segura de que así será –Murmuro mientras miraba discretamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven, Anthony entendió y se volvió para mirar. –Creo que volveré con los demás –Guiño un ojo a Anthony mientras se alejaba

Los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en los ojos miel de la joven pelinegra que le observaba, mientras lentamente sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verse descubierta por los rubios, bajo rápidamente la mirada mientras Anthony se acercaba.

Al llegar a su lado tomo el mentón de la joven delicadamente para que lo viese -¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Sharon?

La joven se sonrojo aún más pero le sonrió –Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Cómo estás?

Anthony observo de momento a aquella joven, hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo ni cabeza para mirarla detenidamente, era una joven hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel blanca, ojos color miel claros, tenía unas curvas que se moldeaban perfectamente al vestido que llevaba la joven (color rosa claro), por un momento quedo absorto mirándola, descubriendo la belleza que había tenido a su lado estos días sin siquiera haberse percatado.

-Bien -Susurro mientras apartaba la mirada de la joven

-Veo que tomaste bien lo que dijo, Candy

-Fue gracias a tus consejos sabios –Dijo sonriéndole –Eres buena escuchando, tenías razón

-Siempre la tengo –Dijo burlonamente

-Claro –Anthony le sonrió -¿Vienes?

-Claro

Ambos se encaminaron al otro lado del jardín donde se encontraba reunida la demás familia.

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche, los Grandchester se preparaban para volver al castillo, Albert estaba con Candy en la entrada de la mansión Ardley, donde estaba Bertam con el automóvil listo.

-Quiero…esperar un poco más Albert

-Claro, hija, el tiempo que quieras pero…quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta, quiero que todo mundo se entere que eres mi hija, Candy

La joven le sonrió dulcemente –Claro, Albert

El hombre le sonrió, mientras le depositaba un dulce y cálido beso en la mejilla de la joven, Terrence se acercó a su esposa en ese momento para guiarla al automóvil.

-También tienes que estar presente en nuestra boda –Comento el joven sarcásticamente

-¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese? –Enarco la ceja haciéndose el ofendido –Primero debes pedirme permiso y después vendrá la boda –Dijo sonriendo

-Te recuerdo que ya estamos casados –Dijo sonriéndole burlonamente al hombre quien también le sonrió –Pero…espero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible

-Claro que así será, está comprobado que soy excelente organizando bodas –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-Por supuesto que si

-Nos vemos mañana, hija

-Hasta mañana

-Nos vemos, Albert

-Nos vemos

Subieron al automóvil para dirigirse a su hogar, donde Terrence tenía una grata sorpresa para su hermosa esposa.

.

.

.

Una vez que entraron al castillo, el joven castaño observo como su esposa iba hacia la habitación ducal, así que la siguió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy abrió la puerta y se encontró todo lleno de velas y un hermoso aroma en la habitación, era a rosas, al menos eso le parecía, siguió aquel aroma fascinante y entro al cuarto de baño donde había velas y una bañera preparada con pétalos de rosas tanto en ella como en el suelo formando las palabras te amo.

-¿Te sorprendí? –Terrence la tomo por detrás tomando la pequeña cintura de la joven, ella inmediatamente se volteo para mirarlo.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Tiene algo de malo? Además te dije que un día te bañarías conmigo…

-Pero…

-Shhh, vamos amor –Dijo acercándose a la joven peligrosamente –Te amo –Beso suavemente los labios de la joven, mientras lentamente se acercaba al cuello besando y disfrutando cada tacto que tenía con su amada esposa.

Candy solo se rindió ante las caricias de su esposo, dejándose llevar por aquel hermoso momento, lo amaba y lo amaba demasiado.

I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you  
And I, I like the way you're such a star  
But that's not why I love you

Terrence pasó su mano por la espalda de la joven deshaciendo el amarre del vestido para poder deslizarlo, lentamente bajo más su mano, hasta llegar a los glúteos de la joven, quien se sonrojo levemente pero le sonrió traviesamente a su esposo, quien tomo la nuca de la joven atrayéndola hacia el para darle un apasionado beso.

Candy le rodeo con sus brazos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro ante el beso de su esposo, era tan increíble sentirse de aquella manera, de sentir a su amado Terry tan dulce y cariñoso con ella, así como también tener momento apasionados; deslizo sus manos hacia abajo lentamente mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su esposo, quien sonrió triunfante.

-Te amo –Dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba su mejilla –Claro que me encantaría tomar ese baño contigo –Dijo juguetonamente la joven –Pero me debes algo…

-Por supuesto mi amor –La tomo en sus brazos mientras volvía a besarla, dejando que sus manos pasearan libremente por la silueta de su amada esposa.

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

Candy deslizo su mano por la descubierta espalda de su amado, dejando caer la camisa al suelo, tomo su tiempo para admirar nuevamente el perfecto torso de Terry, mientras que él sonreía burlonamente –Te daré una fotografía, para que puedas admirar más mi hermoso cuerpo –Susurro mientras la atraía nuevamente

-Que modesto –Dijo la rubia pero igual sonrió, mientras besaba los pectorales de su fornido esposo, algo que el disfruto demasiado.

Dejo soltar un gemido de placer cuando la joven llego debajo de su cadera, donde se encargó de despojar al joven de toda prenda que le quedaba encima, inmediatamente Terry la tomo en sus brazos para poder besarla, la puso contra la pared, mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, mientras le quitaba el vestido lentamente.

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Cuando la tuvo al descubierto, tomo suavemente el pecho redondo de su esposa, disfrutándolos, ella dejo escapar un gemido, lo cual excito más al joven, quien mientras saboreaba un pecho de su esposa, tomaba el vestido para terminar de quitarlo, para después seguir con la camisola.

Toco la parte intima de la joven provocando que esta gimiera de placer, mientras suavemente tocaba los labios de su intimidad, metiendo de vez en cuando un dedo, mientras Candy cerraba los ojos disfrutando las sensaciones placenteras que su esposo le estaba dando nuevamente.

Terry volvió a subir para besarla, juntando ambos cuerpo ahora desnudos, sentirla bajo su piel era una maravillosa sensación de placer, pero también de seguridad, felicidad y sobretodo amor, el amor que nunca antes había sentido pero que había descubierto gracias a Candy, sentía que su corazón podría estallar de felicidad, al sentirla ahí junto a él, correspondiéndole todo el amor que nunca antes había tenido y esto lo hacía inmensamente feliz que ya nadie podría opacarla, ni siquiera su pasado.

Candy se abrazó fuertemente hacia él, sentía que su piel, su alma entera deseaba convertirse en uno solo con él, besaba a Terry con toda su alma, sentía que nunca jamás había amado a nadie como amaba a Terry, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba tanto, no concebiría ya su vida sin su esposo, quien se había convertido en su todo.

La joven sintió la intimidad de su esposo, por lo que se separó un poco del beso y le miro sonriente –Te amo amor –Susurro agitadamente, Terry le sonrió –Hazme tuya, hazme tuya hoy y siempre, por siempre, Terry –Dijo mientras los ojos verdes chocaban contra los azules, el sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su ser ante las palabras dichas por su esposa, la tomo en sus brazos mientras la depositaba en el suelo entre los pétalos de rosas, se recostó encima de ella mientras la besaba.

I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Ambos se fundieron en uno solo, Terry comenzaba el vaivén lentamente, mientras su amada esposa gemía ante cada sensación que Terry le daba, lo sujeto fuertemente por la espalda, besándole el cuello lentamente, mientras bajaba su mano a los glúteos de su esposo.

-Te…amo –Susurro la joven, Terry la beso suavemente para después pasarse a sus pechos que rebotaban suavemente por el movimiento, tomo uno mientras iba bajando la intensidad del vaivén, mordisqueo suavemente el seno carnoso y duro de la joven, mientras esta gemía, lo cual dio indicio a Terry de que lo estaba disfrutando, así que comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del vaivén.

Candy se volteo junto con Terry, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel hermoso momento, rodeados del aroma de los pétalos de rosas que yacían entre sus cuerpos, se colocó encima de su esposo para comenzar un vaivén suave, pero que su esposo agradeció, ya que la vista era hermosa, masajeo los pechos redondos y perfectos de su esposa, mientras cerraba sus ojos excitado y extasiado por las sensaciones.

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

Terry gemía ante las sensaciones que sentía, Candy aprendía rápido, estaba comenzando un movimiento con su cadera que realmente era muy placentero, la joven feliz de esta reacción se bajó hasta los pectorales de su esposo para besarlos suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello que mordisqueo juguetonamente, provocando una gran excitación del joven, quien la tomo rápidamente por la espalda y comenzó a hacer un vaivén un poco más profundo y rápido, hasta que llego al clímax, junto a su esposa quien gemía a la par.

Candy se recostó en el fornido cuerpo de su esposo, mientras controlaban sus agitados corazones, controlaban su respiración, para después mirarse con una infinita ternura y amor, quedándose perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Me debes algo –Susurro mientras se incorporaba, tomando a su esposa, a quien condujo hasta la bañera, llena de pétalos. –Ven amor –Dijo una vez dentro de esta, Candy sonrió y tomo la mano que su esposo le ofrecía.

Ambos se recostaron en la bañera, Terry debajo mientras Candy se recostaba completamente encima de él, suavemente tomo las copas que ya estaban servidas del otro lado para ofrecerle una a su esposa, quien la tomo sonriente.

Lala  
Lalalala  
(Oh ohhh)  
Lala  
Lalalala  
(That's why I love you)  
Lala  
Lalalala  
(Oh ohhh)  
Lala  
Lalalala  
(That's why I love you)

-Gracias –Susurro al joven mientras besaba su mejilla suavemente

-Candy –Miro a su esposa, mientras tomaba la otra copa –Te amo, princesa, soy yo el que está agradecido contigo…has logrado algo que nadie pudo…has logrado que entienda muchas cosas y que las acepte y sobretodo has logrado que ame, porque de algo puedes estar segura hermosa, es de que te amo y te amo más que a mi propia vida…

-Shhh, solo quiero que me ames por el resto de nuestras vidas –Dijo cubriéndole sus labios –No quiero una vida sin ti, Terry

-Ni yo sin ti, preciosa –Beso la frente de su amada esposa –Brindo por nosotros amor, por ti, por lo hermosa que eres y por sobretodo…brindo porque me hayas robado el corazón.

-Terry… -Dijo la joven sonrojada pero choco la copa con su amado esposo sonriéndole –También brindo por eso, amor y porque esta felicidad sea por siempre tal como lo deseo.

-Así será amor.

-Te amo –Ambos dijeron estas palabras antes de sonreír y acercar sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y de mil emociones que sentían mutuamente, dejándose envolver por el suave y cálido aroma de los pétalos de rosas fundiéndose con el amor de los jóvenes, mientras su corazón latía como uno mismo, así hasta que el amanecer llegara a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa se me han juntado varias cosas como saben estuve mal de mi vista pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor pero lamentablemente tengo muy poco tiempo para poder realizar todo lo que hacia antes pero no se preocupen no dejare ninguno de mis fics eso jamas, por lo que hare algo nuevo espero que les guste**_

 _ **actualizare a partir del jueves mis fics, dare prioridad a este fic por supuesto, se que ya no es jueves pero me tarde un pokito en terminar este capitulo pero espero que sea de su agrado, hoy estare actualizando los demas fics hasta la noche bueno hasta donde mi cuerpo aguante jejeje porque he estado desvelada por tareas pero no importa tomare mucho dulce y listo jejeje el cafe no porque a mi me da el efecto contrario me duerme jejeje si se que suena raro pero soy muy extraña jajaja**_

 _ **pasando a otro punto les agradezco en verdad infinitamente todo su apoyo, comprension y por tomarse tiempo para leer el fic, que ya esta por llegar a su fin, les cuento que solo seran dos capitulo mas tal vez tres pero no mas, tal vez un epilogo pero aun no se, pero los otros son seguros depende de cuanto me lleve describir algunas cosas que tengo planeadas.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **muchas pau por tus buenos deseos y sobretodo por leer el fic :D me hace feliz que la continuacion que le di a tan magnifico fic les este gustando y lamento la tardanza pero he tenido contratiempos como explique pero prometo tratar de ya no hacerlo y obvio si en la semana tengo algun capitulo lo subire aunque no sea jueves, solo lo pongo para no decepcionarlos mas, gracias por tus hermosos reviews.**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **Marysha muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **skarllet northman**_ _ **en efecto estoy de acuerdo, aunque a veces no lo aplique mucho jejeje pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer olvidarlo aprender de el pero no vivir en el, algo muy diferente y ellos estan aprendiendo a hacerlo.**_

 _ **CONNY DE G**_ _ **muchas gracias conny por tus buenos deseos, gracias a dios ya estoy mejor pero si en efecto he procurado no estar tanto en la compu para no afectar mas mi vista por eso me disculpo, pero como bien dices es algo vital y que debemos cuidar, me da mucha alegria que te guste la continuacion que le estoy dando, si tambien pense que podria hacerse del rogar pero luego pense que tal si mostramos a un terry mas maduro y que lucha por lo que ama, algo diferente a lo que vimos en la serie, donde no fue nada maduro ni rebelde cuando lo comprometen con susana y deja ir a candy, como me molesta aun ese final, jejejejej rei en la parte de que elroy se fuera a hacer cuadros a su rabo jajajaja me encanto jejeje pero en efecto ya se fue muy lejos bueno no tanto pero ya no la quieren en su vida, el final de esta malvada ancianita sera tal vez un poquitin cruel o tal vez no, jejej tengo corazon de pollo pero la verdad no se merece nada de parte de sus sobrinos**_

 _ **JENNY muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester muchas gracias :D gracias a dios ya estoy mejor, solo debo cuidarme mas, pues lo que me afecto fueron miles de cosas, pero entre ellas era la contaminacion que hay aca en el df :/ que provocaron las molestias en mis ojitos jejeje pero gracias a dios ya estoy mejor y ya solo debo protegerme un poco mas porque andan sensibles, bueno siempre porque yo uso lentes entonces siempre he sido sensible, tambien me gusto ese capitulo porque siempre imagine un reencuentro con mi padre quien solo puedo ver en mis sueños porque ya no esta aqui asi que puse algo de mi en el y me alegra que les haya gustado ese tan esperado encuentro de padre e hija.**_

 _ **elizabeth ortega :O muchas gracias esa fue mi cara al leer tu hermoso review, despues paso a una sonrisa :) me encanta que me estes leyendo, no importa que no dejen sus hermosos reviews siempre, me hace feliz saber que me leen y que mas que nada lo disfrutan esa es la mejor recompensa que me dan y creo que supere un poco jiji porque al principio tenia una manera rara de escribir muchos me dieron consejo de como redactar las historias y creo que poco a poco fui perfeccionando la manera en la que queria decir las cosas y aun me falta mucho que mejorar pero me alegra de verdad que les guste, por eso escribo para que ustedes lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **Erika muchas gracias**_

 _ **arely andley**_ _ **muchas gracias :D y en efecto ya nadie mas podra separar a Candy de la gente que ama.**_

 _ **Iris adriana muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **fany muchas gracias fany :D de verdad me pone tan feliz que te haya gustado ese capitulo, en efecto yo tampoco he leido a albert como padre pero me alegra tener la oportunidad de mostrarlo de esta manera y mejor aun que sea del gusto de ustedes, :D me gusta tambien que pese a que terry no es favorito de muchas com ees en tu caso aun asi les haya gustado historias como esta, y que la continuacion que le estoy dando les guste tambien :D**_

 _ **rgranchester holi una enorme disculpa pero no habia tenido tiempo esta semana y la otra estuve enferma y no podia estar en la compu pero como ya dije esto espero que no vuelva a pasar pues me siento terriblemente mal :(, te agradezco mucho que aun asi sigas leyendo la historia y por tus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo y comprension nuevamente agradezco todo, que tengan un lindo fin de semana, de cualquier forma nos leemos prontito, jeje tal vez esta misma noche eso es el objetivo que tengo pero si algo ocurriera con el internet o que los vientos esten en mi contra nos leeremos mañana pero espero que sea hoy ;D**_

 _ **por cierto los que deseen agregarme en face estoy como princessmoon y si no envienme un correo y les envio mi link ya que por aqui no me deja es caroline_ed5 arroba hotmail punto com :D**_

 _ **los amo :D bonito dia a todos**_


	58. CAPITULO 58 I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el jardín del castillo tomando un ligero almuerzo acompañada por las bellas flores que Anthony mismo había plantado en aquel lugar, Terry había tenido que ir a Londres para poder arreglar asuntos del ducado, por lo que ella tenía que estar un rato sola.

Había pasado ya algunas semanas desde que todo volvió a la normalidad, Candy se encontraba enormemente feliz, junto a su esposo que le llenaba de amor y de felicidad, ella era la esposa más feliz del mundo.

Aunque últimamente se sentía un poco extraña pero pensaba que tal vez era la presión por la boda que estaba prácticamente a unos días, aunque Albert había ayudado a organizar prácticamente todo lo referente a la boda de su amada hija, aquel mismo día darían a conocer que Candy era una Ardley, por lo que pensaba que eran nervios y felicidad a la vez.

Tal vez los nervios eran los que le provocaban tanto apetito y también mareos de repente, tal vez era el estrés, pero de cualquier forma nada de esas cosas estropearían su felicidad al lado de su familia y de su amado esposo.

-Mi lady

Dorotly llego en aquel momento, mientras la joven se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y en el día que sería el más importante y feliz de su vida.

-¿Qué ocurre Dorotly?

-El señor Albert está aquí

-Gracias, Dorotly enseguida voy

-¡Oh! El ya…

-Hola pequeña

-Albert…

Ambos se abrazaron y él le deposito un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija, era increíble como rápidamente aquella chiquilla se había robado su corazón, se había convertido en su todo y toda su vida, su atención seria para ella, se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su hija por el resto de su vida.

-Necesitaba avisarte que madame Georgina, vendrá esta tarde para realizar las ultimas tomas de tu vestido y… -Candy había tomado un scone mas, eran sus favoritos –Candy deberías dejar de comer tanto, cariño, ya que si sigues así el vestido no te quedara –Comento sonriendo –Anthony no exagero al decir que eres una comelona

La joven sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente –Últimamente tengo mucha hambre, son los nervios…

-Si claro princesa

-¿Te quedaras hasta que venga madame Georgina?

-Si

-Bien, entonces pediré que preparen una comida especial –Dijo feliz la joven de poder comer con su padre a solas, pues Terrence no volvería hasta la noche.

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, el vestido que madame le había diseñado tendría que ensancharse un poco de la cadera pues había sido tomado hace un par de semanas y ahora parecía haberse ensanchado un poco su cadera, pero no era tanto por lo que podría estar a tiempo para la boda.

Albert rio ante esto recordándole que siguiera comiendo scones, Candy simplemente le miro molesta pero avergonzada, continuo todo tranquilo hasta que llego el atardecer, comenzó a sentir un horrible sabor a hierro en la boca, comenzó a sentirse realmente mal muy mal.

-¿Candy? –Albert observo como la joven palideció en aquel momento, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño rápidamente antes de que la comida volviera a su boca en aquel lugar.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño dejo que el vómito saliera de su boca, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, ya que un repentino mareo llego en aquel momento para empeorar todo.

-¿Candy, está bien? –Dorotly entro al cuarto para asegurarse de que la joven estuviera bien

-Si…solo…necesito…est… -La joven trato de recuperarse pero de nuevo se sintió mal por lo que nuevamente comenzó a sentir aquel sabor a hierro en su boca, se volvió a bajar al retrete para dejar salir el resto de la comida.

En aquel momento llego Terrence, quien vio a Albert en el pasillo preocupado mientras miraba hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué ocurre? Albert

-Candy se siente mal

-¿Candy? ¿Qué tiene? –Rápidamente se precipito hacia el cuarto pero en aquel momento salió Dorotly

-Ella está bien, solo necesita un momento –Dijo ocultando su sonrisa, pues sospechaba desde hace tiempo que los malestares de la joven se debían a algo realmente maravilloso.

-¿Segura Dorotly? Creo que debería llamar al doctor por si las dudas –Comenzó a buscar a Bertam, quien iba entrando al castillo

-Creo que si usted, mi lord se sentirá mejor si un doctor la revisa, entonces debe hacerlo

-Bertam ve por el medico por favor

-Si mi lord

La rubia salió del cuarto de baño más tranquila pero pálida, Terry se acercó inmediatamente a ella para sostenerla por miedo a que fuera a desvanecerse, la joven al verle le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estoy bien…no es necesario que llames al doctor, Terry

-Claro que lo es amor

-Estoy bien, de verdad, ya paso

-Creo que es buena idea que te revisen, Candy

-Solo son los nervios, creo que…me callo algo mal

-Bertam ya fue por el doctor y no aceptare que te rehúses a que te revise ¿De acuerdo?

La joven no dijo nada, pero se molestó que Terry hiciera un escándalo por tan solo unos cuantos malestares, Albert también le miro pero agradecido de que si llamara al doctor para que revisaran a su gran tesoro.

-Vamos a la habitación, Candy, te vendrá bien descansar

-Bien

-Vamos pequeña no te enojes –Susurro su padre antes de que ella se fuera con Terrence.

Treinta minutos mas tarde llego el medico con Bertam, pidió revisar a Candy a solas por lo que Terrence y Albert tuvieron que esperar afuera de la habitación ducal, mientras ella era revisada.

Dentro de la habitación…

-¿Qué fue lo que comió, mi lady?

-Creo que el problema no fue que comí, doctor, si no que comí demasiado

El doctor le miro enarcando una ceja -¿Qué otros síntomas ha tenido a parte del vomito?

-Últimamente he tenido mucha hambre y…también me he mareado de vez en cuando, esta es la primera vez que vomito pero…deben de ser los nervios por lo de la boda y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente en mi vida

-¿Qué más…? –Pregunto mientras tocaba el vientre de la joven

-Creo…que es todo…

-Perdone por la pregunta, mi lady, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo?

-Disculpe…yo –Susurro avergonzada, realmente no recordaba, creía que la última vez que fue su periodo fue hace un poco más de un mes o al menos eso pensaba, realmente había perdido la cuenta –No recuerdo, creo que fue hace un mes…

-Bien, mi lady, creo que usted y el duque…bueno creo que…

Candy no supo que pensar en aquel momento, nunca se había planificado aquello pero de pronto algo cálido nació en su corazón que fue recorriendo cada parte de su ser, inmediatamente llevo una mano a su vientre mientras su mente divagaba por el espacio, sin pensar en nada más que en lo que Hannah le había contado, aquello la dejo destrozada en aquel momento, su felicidad se esfumo totalmente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó hasta tarde, le había pedido al doctor que no dijera nada de lo que tenía, pues deseaba darle la sorpresa a su esposo y padre en otro momento, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían…al menos no la parte más grave

-Buenos días, amor, despierta dormilona –Decía el joven castaño que iba entrando con una bandeja de comida para la joven.

-Buen día, Terry

-Bueno debes alimentarte mejor y eso no incluye a los scones –Dijo divertido –Pediré que no preparen más para que no caigas en la tentación –Dijo divertido mientras dejaba la bandeja enfrente de su amada esposa

-Gracias amor

-Por nada preciosa

Candy observo a su amado esposo, pensando en lo peor, pensando que si no lograba romper con aquella maldición en su familia, entonces deseaba que su amado esposo y el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella fueran felices, tenía que decírselo, debía prevenirlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, es decir ¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida que le darás el mejor regalo del mundo pero que a cambio te perdería?

I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you

Realmente no deseaba dejar aquel lugar, no deseaba dejar el mundo cuando había encontrado por fin su lugar en el, miro a su esposo quien estaba a su lado preparando todo para que ella almorzara, tomo levemente su brazo y Terry le miro.

-Terry…yo necesito decirte algo

-¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Ya me dirás la verdad?

Candy le miro sorprendida -¿Cómo…?

-Sé que le pediste que nos mintiera, él se notaba contrariado y tu muy distraída, es decir más de lo normal ya que muchas veces eres demasiado distraída, pero desde anoche te noto…extraña

La joven bajo la mirada avergonzada y triste –Si le pedí que no dijera nada porque yo deseo decirles…

-¿Entonces…?

-Terry…serás…es decir seremos…padres

Candy sintió inmediatamente el abrazo lleno de felicidad de su esposo sobre ella, tardo unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo, el joven le expresaba palabras llenas de amor y felicidad en su oído, haciendo que ella desmayara casi de felicidad tan grande que sentía pero a la vez…

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye, please, don't cry

-Mi amor te amo –Le robo un dulce beso lleno de amor a su amada esposa, suaves lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, Terrence se percató de esto -¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Yo… - _"Dios mío, no puedo, no puedo decírselo, pero tengo que…"_ respiro profundamente antes de continuar, tratando de armarse de valor –Hannah…me comento…algunas cosas

-¿Enserio? Hablaras de Hannah en un momento como este, Candy –Dijo seriamente –Olvidemos eso, solo debemos pensar en él bebe y en ti, nada de esfuerzos y debemos ir inmediatamente con el doctor, tenemos que ver que todo esté bien

-Pero…

-Shhh mi querida pecosita, iré por el medico e iré también…no corrección iremos de compras para que tengamos todo lo necesario para cuando él bebe nazca, ¡Estoy tan feliz amor!

-Pero…Terry

El duque no la escucho deposito otro beso en los labios de la joven antes de irse, Candy solo le miro tristemente mientras lo miraba partir.

"¿Cómo le diré ahora que…? ¿Debo decírselo o es una señal del destino que no debo hacerlo sufrir antes de tiempo? ¡Oh mi amado Terry! Ahora ¿Qué pasara si no te lo digo? Seguramente te enojaras conmigo, o… tal vez ni siquiera pase nada, si claro debo pensar diferente…no creo que sea una maldición pero…¡demonios! ¿Por qué?" pensó desesperada mientras las lágrimas salían inevitablemente cayendo en la colcha y sus manos.

-¿Por qué el destino es tan caprichoso?...¡Oh mi amado Terry! –Una mano voló involuntariamente a su vientre –Sea como sea, tu estarás aquí y… - _"Serás el mejor regalo que jamás podría tener…de poder darle a Terrence una parte de ella, una parte de ambos….el fruto de su amor"_

Sollozo débilmente –Siempre te amare, Terry, sin importar que…ya no este contigo

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

-Mi lady –Dorotly entro a la habitación ducal, la rodeo rápidamente con su brazo para darle consuelo a su ama –Tranquila, no debes…

-No lo entiendes Dorotly, puedo…puedo…morir –Volvió a sollozar

-No es…así, no ha habido…

-Mi abuela murió al darle luz a mi madre y…¡Mi madre murió al dármela a mí! –Exploto la joven –No quiero dejarlo…no quiero dejarlos, pero…

-No lo hará –Susurro débilmente la mucama con lágrimas también

-No, porque…pese a todo yo… -Su voz se entrecorto –Siempre los amare

Dorotly sollozo débilmente mientras la abrazaba –No tiene por qué ser igual –Murmuro al oído de la joven, Candy simplemente se aferró a Dorotly, dejando caer asi todo el peso de lo que sentía de lo que en su mente pasaba, pensaba en mil cosas, pero ninguna de ellas le servían, solo podía pensar en que dejaría solo a su amado esposo y a su futuro hijo, lo cual no deseaba por lo que se estaba consolando en pensar que mientras estuviera vivo los amaría más que a nada en el mundo y que los amaría por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara.

I will always love you  
I, I will always love you

You, darling, I love you  
I'll always, I'll always love you

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews solo quedan dos capitulos de esta maravillosa historia espero que les siga gustando la continuacion que estoy dandole :D recuerden que se aceptan todos los reviews ;D no hay limites**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana**_


	59. CAPITULO 59 UNA HERMOSA BODA I

Candy y Terry, decidieron que lo mejor era casarse enseguida, para que a Candy no se le notara el embarazo y además ella estuviera cómodo y sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester y Ardley, voló entre los familiares, tanto que la tía abuela envió un presente para el pequeño, algo que sorprendió a todos pero que pronto olvidaron.

-Hola pequeña –Anthony Brown estaba ahí observándola mientras la joven trataba de recolectar las nuevas rosas del jardín del castillo, quería adornar un poco la alcoba ducal con algunas rosas.

-Hola Anthony –La joven se puso de pie e inmediatamente abrazo al rubio, le daba tanta alegría que su relación sobreviviera después de que ella rompió su corazón.

-¿Cómo estas, hermosa?

-Bien, Terrence prácticamente no deja que haga nada, por lo menos no sabe que he estado haciendo esto –Dijo sonriendo traviesamente

-Bien tendré que informarle para que…

-¡Anthony!

-Es broma, Candy –Dijo sonriendo, se le veía de mejor humor que antes, algo que le alegraba a la joven, pensando que tal vez pronto él y Sharon quizás… -¿Cómo está él bebe?

-Bien, eso creo –Susurro la joven tocando su vientre

 _"_ _Ese hijo pudo ser de nosotros, Candy, pero…el destino no estaba a mi favor, además no hubiera sido correcto, por eso nunca fuiste para mí, Candy"_ pensó el rubio mientras posaba una mano sobre la de Candy -¿Quieres que te revise?

La rubia se sonrojo como un tomate ante la pregunta de Anthony -¡¿Qué?! No Anthony, yo…

-Candy tranquilízate, además recuerda que soy médico.

-Tal vez pero…no creo que sea una buena idea

-Bien, pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes? Mañana es un día especial ¿no?

-Sí, Anthony –Susurro la joven con una sonrisa en los labios –Yo quiero decir…que…

-No te incomodes, pequeña, sabes tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Candy siempre te voy a amar, tal vez de diferente manera ahora, pero quiero que sepas que…todo lo que deseo para ti…es toda la felicidad del mundo, pecosa.

-Anthony…

-Vamos, pequeña no llores por lo menos no hoy –Dijo el joven rubio burlándose un poco de ella pero al ver que la joven bajaba la mirada cabizbaja, se preocupó –Candy ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Oh Anthony! –Se abrazó al joven, quien no dudo en abrazarla también, para darle un poco de consuelo, sin percatarse que a lo lejos un joven castaño que iba llegando vio la escena, quien trataba de tranquilizar los celos que sintió al ver a la rubia en brazos de aquel joven rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Lo que pasa es…que…tengo miedo…porque… -La joven trataba de serenarse pero le fue imposible, además que en ese momento llego su esposo, quien había visto toda la escena y a pesar de que trato de controlarse le fue un poco imposible

-Buenas tardes –Dijo fríamente al rubio, quien se separó un poco de la joven, al igual que ella -¿Qué agradable sorpresa verte, Anthony?

-Vine a ver a Candy –Dijo el rubio tratando de ser cortes –Espero que no te moleste

-No me molesta que la visites, pero ¿Es necesario que la abraces? –Exclamo el joven molesto y celoso.

-Terry… -Candy le miro suplicante para que se tranquilizara, los zafiros azules le miraron debatiéndose entre seguir neciamente peleando o mejor tratar de comprender a la rubia.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

Anthony le miro sorprendido, pero observo como miraba a la joven, comprendiendo que solo era un hombre enamorado tratando de hacer feliz a la mujer de su vida, a la persona más importante de su vida, su luz, su vida, su todo, algo parecido a como él se sentía, pero ahora…ahora también comprendía y aceptaba su lugar en la vida de la rubia, además…estaba Sharon.

-Claro me gustaría

-Bien, vamos entonces, ya empieza a refrescar aquí afuera –Dijo mientras ofrecía una mano a la joven quien le sonrió dulcemente antes de tomarla

La cena transcurrió armoniosamente e incluso Anthony y Terry terminaron platicando amenamente referente al día siguiente, de la vida e incluso de política, ambos compartían muchas opiniones e ideas, algo sorprendente para Candy pues eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos pero a la vez parecidos, tal vez por eso ella los amaba tanto, diferente claro, porque amo al rubio pero Terrence, Terrence era su vida.

El rubio se retiraba ya cuando era casi las once de la noche, mientras Terrence ordenaba a Bertam que lo llevara a la mansión, Anthony se acercó para despedirse de la joven, quien le sonrió mientras le daba un beso suave en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana, Anthony

-Si hermosa, nos vemos, quiero que sepas algo Candy –Susurro rápidamente esperando que Terrence no volviera pronto –No importa lo que estas guardando en tu corazón como un secreto, sé que tal vez no quieres asustar o compartirlo aún, pero debes saber que si yo fuera Terrence me encantaría saber de qué se trata, para poder comprenderte y ayudarte, debes confiar en la persona que amas, el amor es confianza y lo sabes Candy, no trates de sobrellevar todo tu, sé que no es grave lo que te sucede pero hasta el más mínimo detalle estoy seguro que él desea saberlo

-Gracias Anthony –Fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven, sorprendida de las palabras de su primo.

-Hasta mañana –Terrence llego en ese momento –No es necesario que me lleven, puedo irme solo…

-Tal vez pero aprovechare para que Bertman lleve unos papeles a Albert, estoy seguro que le interesaran –Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la joven rubia

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Una vez a solas, la joven pareja se fue a descansar, pues mañana les esperaba un gran día, un día especial para ambos, un día en el que la rubia deseaba olvidar su preocupación y solo disfrutarlo, disfrutarlo al lado de su amado esposo.

-Terry… -Murmuro la joven mientras dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del joven, quien velaba su sueño, una sonrisa dulce se asomó en su rostro, pensando que mañana por fin estaría unido a la joven que le robo el corazón, no era que no lo estuviera pero esta vez sería diferente.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol penetraron sin previo aviso en la habitación ducal donde una rubia descansa sobre su esposo, lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar de frente al rostro de su amado, se veía extremadamente dulce aquel joven que tanto amaba.

-Terry…

-Hasta que despiertas dormilona

La joven se sonrojo al escucharlo pues había estado mirando y acariciando sus pectorales bien fornidos de su amado esposo, el simplemente sonrió al haberla atrapado –Estas...despierto

-Por supuesto, nadie puede dormir con semejantes ronquidos tuyos –Dijo burlonamente –Además de que eres muy dormilona, pecosa

-¡Oye!

-Debimos despertar hace media hora y tú seguías profundamente dormida, así que decidí esperar a que despertaras

-¡Terrence!

-Vamos mi amor, sabes que estoy jugando

La joven se cruzó de brazos molesta, por lo que el joven se acercó y suavemente le susurró al oído –Es maravilloso poder despertar todos los días a tu lado, hermosa y más maravilloso es poder velar tus sueños.

La joven se sonrojo levemente –Terry…

-Es maravilloso, inunda todo mi ser el verte dormir, el poder despertar y lo primero que veo es tu hermoso y dulce rostro, ilumina mi vida Candy, tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y la luz en mi camino oscuro, una luz que me rescato para robarme el corazón y no ser más que admirador de tan grande belleza que me fue concedida sin merecerla, te amo preciosa

La joven sonrió dulcemente –Te perdono, Terry

-Gracias, mi amor, ahora debemos darnos prisa o Albert no me perdonara jamás que no lleguemos a tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengan que hacer –Dijo nerviosamente

-Claro amor, ¿Tu mama ira después, supongo?

-Sí, Bertam debe de estar esperándola en el puerto pero estará a tiempo para la ceremonia

-Bien, ordenare que traigan algo de desayunar

-Comelona –Murmuro el joven mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Qué dijiste, Terry?

-Te amo mi amor

La joven le miro severamente pero después sonrió dulcemente encantando a su amado esposo.

.

.

.

Más tarde en la mansión Ardley, se encontraban todos arreglando y corriendo de un lado a otro llevando cosas para la ceremonia de la boda esperada por todos, pronto comenzaría la ceremonia y la gente ya empezaba a llegar, Albert se encargaba de recibirla en el gran salón, mientras les indicaba por donde ir para tomar asiento en el jardín para la ceremonia.

En la parte de arriba, se encontraba madame Georgina, quien estaba ayudando a arreglar a la novia, casi terminaban.

-Candy no te muevas –Annie trataba de arreglarle el velo en su hermosa cabellera –Por favor

-Lo lamento pero estoy muy nerviosa Annie

-Te entiendo pero debes tranquilizarte…respira –Empezó a hacer ejercicios con la rubia de respiración para tranquilizarla, aquello pareció ayudarle un poco

Alguien pidió permiso para entrar, Albert iba apresurado y nervioso, lo cual no ayudaba a la rubia quien le miro preocupada de que algo se le hubiera olvidado.

-Ya llegaron –Susurro mirando a su hija –Candy te ves hermosa, pequeña

-Gracias…

-Ya llego el padre y también Terrence, pronto comenzara y creo que es mejor que bajes ya Annie

Candy comenzó con un nuevo ataque de nervios y comenzó a morderse las uñas. –Tranquila Candy, voy a bajar por favor trata de tranquilizarte ¿sí?

-Si de acuerdo

-Y déjate las uñas porque las arruinaras –Dijo quitándole las manos de la boca, la rubia le sonrió dulcemente, la pelinegra salió de la habitación.

-¿Lista pequeña?

-Eso…creo

-Te ves hermosa, Candy –Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su pequeña -¿Vamos?

La joven le miro sonriente, mientras asentía lentamente tomando la mano de su padre para poder bajar con su padre, mientras iba caminando lentamente, sentía como sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina a punto de derretirse, llego a la entrada de la mansión de los Ardley, donde había un tapete de terciopelo color rojo que iba desde la puerta hasta el altar donde ya se encontraba el, quien se miraba tan seguro de si mismo, tan hermoso como un ángel, llevaba un smoking, quedo mirándolo un segundo antes de que comenzara la marcha triunfal.

El jardín estaba llena de rosas blancas y rojas, el camino hacia el altar aparte del terciopelo había miles de pétalos de rosas dulce Candy, reconocía el color, también había asientos adornados de color blanco y roja.

De pronto sintió que podría caer desmayada en aquel momento, su corazón se paralizo en aquel momento, sintió que podría morir en aquel momento pero cuando Terrence alzo su mirada en el momento preciso que comenzó la marcha triunfal y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y se perdieron mutuamente, entonces Candy sintió que ya todo estaba mejor, al menos sabía que lo estaría pues en cuanto Terrence le miro sentía una gran seguridad que en el fondo no sentía pero perfectamente sabía que todo estaría bien, pues Terrence era su vida, era su corazón y que ahora no había marcha atrás, en realidad no deseaba hacerlo, solo deseaba estar con él y a partir de ahora sería así, sus piernas comenzaron a caminar hacia su meta, su objetivo que era estar para siempre por el resto de su vida con la persona que le robo su corazón, con su Terrence.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews por leer la continuacion de este fic, espero que les siga gustando si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias :D lamento no agradecerles individualmente prometo hacerlo mañana cuando suba el otro jejejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	60. CAPITULO 60 UNA HERMOSA BODA II

...

* * *

No supe como realmente llegue hasta Terrence, solo supe que en un momento estaba caminando por el hermoso pasillo con todas las miradas clavadas en mí y al siguiente estaba sosteniendo la mano de Terrence, su calidez envolvió completamente todo mi ser.

-Cuídala, es mi mayor tesoro –Comento el rubio antes de permitir que envolviera toda la mano de la joven –Te amo pequeña –Susurro mientras daba un beso cálido a su hija en la frente.

-Y yo a ti, papa –Comento la joven rubia, sorprendiendo a Terrence y a Albert.

Albert sonrió felizmente al escuchar por primera vez a su pequeña decirle papa, su corazón se hincho de la dicha de por fin ser considerado como lo que era, sabía que no había tenido el derecho de reclamar que ella le considerara y le amara como padre, cuando no estuvo con ella prácticamente toda su vida, pero esperaba que se ganara el corazón de su hija en algún momento.

Ambos se abrazaron dulcemente antes de que tomaran asientos frente al padre, quien dio el comienzo a la ceremonia, Candy solo miraba dulcemente a Terrence, sabía perfectamente que todo estaría ya bien, que toda su vida a partir de ahora siempre estaría iluminada por el maravilloso amor de Terrence, por toda su esencia y por todo lo que él representaba para ella.

Con el simple hecho de mirar los ojos de su amada Terry, sabía que todo estaría bien era algo inexplicable pero Terrence le daba esa seguridad, esa felicidad y por ende solo tenía claro una cosa, que Terrence y ella, estaban hechos uno para el otro.

 _"_ _Richard, debe estar sumamente feliz"_ pensó Edward quien miraba a la hermosa pareja que estaba a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre, también pensando que todo había salido tal cual Richard había deseado.

-Terrence Graham Grandchester ¿aceptas a Candice White Ardley como tu futura esposa para amarla y respetarla, también prometes proveerla, acompañarla, cuidarla y proteger en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Albert sintió un gran orgullo y felicidad al escuchar como la habían llamado, oficialmente Candy era una Ardley y no le importaban las murmuraciones, ella era su hija y era un orgullo para él.

Terrence miro a Candy, quien le sonreía dulcemente, él le correspondió la sonrisa tierna y dulce, pero a la vez traviesa –No… -Candy sintió que el corazón se le congelaba, pero Terrence sonrió aún más, mientras los murmullos comenzaron, Albert y Anthony estaban a punto de acercarse pero… -No, yo acepto amarte hasta más allá de la muerte, Candy –El joven tomo su mano dulcemente mientras la besaba –Por toda la eternidad prometo amarte

La joven estaba molesta pero como siempre las palabras de Terrence obtenían el resultado esperado sin poder evitarlo le sonrió feliz, mientras las lágrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos hermosos, sus zafiros verdes que destilaban felicidad.

-Candice White Ardley, ¿aceptas como tu futuro esposo a Terrence Graham Grandchester, para amarlo, apoyarlo, atenderlo, respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la abundancia hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, acepto amarte por el resto de la eternidad, también Terrence

Ambos sonrieron llenos de felicidad y amor –Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia, Terrence

Lentamente el joven se fue acercando a su amada esposa, quien cerraba lentamente los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel hermoso y delicioso momento, en aquel momento no le importaba nada, solo le importaba estar al lado del hombre que amaba y que la hacía dichosa.

Sus labios se juntaron fundiéndose en un hermoso beso, Terrence la atraía hacia el de la cintura, ella lo rodeo por el cuello también atrayéndolo suavemente, ese beso los estaba consumiendo lentamente, olvidándose de donde estaban, de que pasaba, solo importaba amarse y entregarse en aquel beso lo mejor de uno al otro, hasta que los invitados aplaudieron, fue cuando despertaron.

Ambos se separaron un poco pero no se soltaron, Terrence no la soltaría por nada del mundo, la amaba y ese día era el más feliz de toda su vida, su vida que fue iluminada por aquella hermosa mujer que desde que llego a su vida, hubo luz.

.

.

.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente en el gran jardín de la mansión Ardley, donde todos convivían y se divertían, la decoración era realmente hermosa, Albert se había encargado de que todo fuera espectacular para su hija.

Había una enorme lona que cubría la pista de baile, en cada mesa había flores dulce Candy, en la parte de arriba colgaban unas hermosas rosas rojas formando un hermoso corazón, había pétalos en el suelo formando el camino hacia la mesa de los novios, había una hermosa fuente que Albert envió a colocar en unos días, en forma de corazón, había listones en espiral cayendo del techo de color rojo, los manteles de las sillas y mesas eran de color rojo con blanco, pero tenían un toque brilloso de color rosa en la tela, eso no entendía Candy como lo habían logrado pero provocaba un hermoso toque, ahora que ya había oscurecido.

-Felicidades Candy, Terry –Sharon estaba ahí, estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde agua, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos, sus hermosos ojos intensos verdes, mostraban una enorme sinceridad en sus palabras, el nuevo matrimonio le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias

-Felicidades, Candy, Terrence –Anthony quien venía al lado de Sharon saludo cordialmente, por dentro aun le dolía un poco, pero debía mantener una buena cara y más que nada debía terminar de aceptar que Candy nunca fue para él, lo cual comenzaba a poder sobrellevar, a su lado estaba una maravillosa mujer que con el paso de los días y el trato, comenzaba a gustarle.

-Les traje un presente –Comento la castaña dándole a los esposos una pequeña cajita, al abrirla encontraron unos hermosos dijes de un hermoso animal; las orcas –Es para un amor fuerte y verdadero como el de ustedes, que siempre estarán juntos por siempre. –Comento la joven sonriendo sinceramente

-Gracias Sharon

Anthony sonrió dulcemente a su pareja, sin duda la joven era tan dulce, hermosa y de un hermoso como la rubia que hace algunos meses le robaba el aliento –Bueno, espero que sean muy felices, Candy

-Gracias, Anthony

-Gracias, Brown

El rubio sonrió, para después tomar a su pareja para retirarse. –Candy, ¿quieres bailar?

La joven sonrió tiernamente a su esposo –Por supuesto, Terry

Terry la tomo de la cintura suavemente y ella se pegó al cuerpo de su amado esposo, eran el centro de atención aquella noche, pero para ellos solo existían ellos, en el universo solo eran ellos, bailando al compás de la música, al ritmo de las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse inevitablemente en el cielo azul, tan azul como los ojos de Terrence, aquellos zafiros donde la rubia soñaba y se perdía, la noche era perfecta, ella estaba sumamente feliz de poder estar por fin en ese día tan especial e importante para ella, con su amado, con el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

-Te amo Terrence –Murmuro la joven mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su esposo, mientras este recargaba suavemente su barbilla en la coronilla de la joven.

-También te amo, Candice

-¡Candy! –Annie interrumpió un momento la magia –Es hora de que avientes el ramo, vamos

Candy se encamino hacia el centro de la pista junto a Terrence, quien no la soltó, colocaron a Candy arriba de una silla, después de unas cuantas veces de simular aventarlo, ella lo hizo y se llevó la más grata sorpresa al ver que quien lo había atrapado era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Sharon! –Exclamo una pequeña quien era de la familia Ardley, un poco molesta pues ella deseaba ese ramo. –No es justo –Murmuro molesta

La joven castaña se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar mirar a Anthony quien también le miraba tímidamente, la joven le sonrió dulcemente al ver que él también le miraba y el por un instante se permitió perderse en la mirada intensa y verdosa de la joven, era tan dulce, tan cálida, tan tierna y no se merecía que el solo le diera unas cuantas migajas de amor, si debía entregarse a alguien que no fuera la mujer de la que pensó que estaba enamorado, debía ser cuando estuviera completamente curado y convencido, desvió un momento la mirada un tanto nervioso y trato de perderse entre la gente; Sharon se dio cuenta pero no desvaneció la mirada que tenía, ella mejor que nadie entendía que solo necesitaba tiempo y que sea o no sea que fuera a corresponderle ella solo deseaba su felicidad.

Nadie más se percató de esto, por lo que siguió el turno de Terry, tenía que quitarle la liga a Candy, quien anteriormente ya la había bajado para que Terry no subiera mucho, el joven se agacho para esconderse en el vestido de Candy, bajo la mirada un tanto molesta de Albert.

Se escucharon un par de grititos y chiflidos por parte de los hombres y unas cuantas sonrisas nerviosas de las señoritas aun solteras, hasta que Terry salió con la liga en su boca dispuesto a aventar para el siguiente soltero en casarse, después de jugar también un par de veces la liga fue a parar hasta las manos de Anthony quien regresaba del jardín de rosas distraído sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Anthony! –Archie se acercó –Creo que es el destino jajajaja

El rubio se sonrojo levemente pero molesto pidió a su primo que se callara, mientras tanto se procedió a seguir bailando, Albert se acercó a la joven pareja -¿Te molestaría, Terry?

-Claro que no Albert –Comento el castaño sonriente –Iré a ver a mi madre, en un momento vuelvo amor

-Claro

Albert tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos para comenzar un hermoso vaivén al compás del vals, ella se encontraba tan feliz que todos los pensamientos que había tenido en los últimos días habían desaparecido momentáneamente.

-Candy, espero que seas muy feliz, cariño, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y…lamento…

-Papa, ya no importa nada de eso –Albert sonrió tiernamente era la segunda vez que le decía papa y en un mismo día.

-Te quiero mi niña

-Yo también, papa

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras continuaban con el baile, sumergidos en esa embriagadora felicidad que destilaba la mirada y la sonrisa de Candy, quien se veía más hermosa que nunca.

.

.

.

La noche avanzo inevitablemente, hasta que llegó la hora de irse, muchos invitados ya estaban yéndose, por lo que Terrence tomo a su esposa y la llevo al jardín de rosas para poder estar un momento a solas.

-Candy…amor –Susurro mientras la abrazaba –Gracias

Candy sonrió enternecidamente antes de preguntar -¿Porque?

-Por robarme el corazón, sin siquiera pensarlo ni darme tiempo para darme cuenta.

La rubia quedo sorprendida ante esto, pero le miro dulcemente –Te amo Terrence

-Y yo te amo a ti, lo que digo es enserio, gracias por hacerlo, porque gracias a eso, pude empezar de nuevo, pude olvidar mis rencores, mis frustraciones, gracias a ti puedo ver de nuevo la luz del sol amor, quiero que sepas todo lo que tu significas en mi vida y nunca, Candy nunca debes dudar de mi amor por ti.

La rubia sonrojada asintió

-Por eso te doy las gracias, hermosa, de no ser por ti…mi corazón seguiría en tinieblas, en la oscuridad, pero ahora… -La tomo de la cintura suavemente –Estoy viendo el sol por primera vez y para siempre, gracias a ti soy una nueva persona, dispuesta a amarte y a hacerte feliz para siempre amor

-Gracias, Terry, yo…también te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, te lo juro amor.

-Lo sé y sé que nada malo pasara mientras estés a mi lado –Dijo sonriente abrazando a su amada.

La rubia sonrió tristemente mientras correspondía el abrazo pensando solo en lo que Hannah le había contado… _"Dentro de unos meses sabremos si…aun así te amare por siempre, Terry, pase lo que pase, siempre te amare y te cuidare aunque tú no me puedas ver, siempre estaré a tu lado"_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de Terrence, mientras ambos eran cobijados por la maravillosa noche, con el manto de la luna, por el manto del amor que sus corazones sentían en aquel momento y que sería para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **¿FIN?**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, y muchas gracias a todso por sus hermosos y buenos deseos, gracias a dios mi mano ya mejoro un poco y ya puedo escribir aunque no debo abusar pues aun duele jejeje pero ya estoy mejor mil gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo**_

 _ **¿es el fin? ustedes que creen jejejejej, pensaba dejarla aqui y despues hacer un epilogo pero creo que mejor no jejejejejej :D ¿Que opinan?**_

 _ **candy morira? o ella si se salvara jejejeje**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias guest por tus hermosas palabras y pues aqui estoy de nuevo jejejej :D**_

 _ **gladys muchas gracias gladys en verdad tus palabras me hicieron mucho bien y si tienes razon por esa razon me desconecte totalmente pero ya el lunes que me sentia mejor estaba ansiosa por volver, asi que comence a escribir, si bien es cierto que estoy pensando en mi y por eso me he tardado aun tengo que recuperarme mucho pero poco a poco espero estarlo haciendo, pero hoy puedo decir que las cosas estan mejor que ayer y si bien se resolvieron ciertas cosas lo que me dices es cierto yo no soy menos que la otra persona aunque tampco la considero que sea menos el que yo pero siempre debe de haber un equilibrio y trabajo en ello jejejee pero enserio mil gracias y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste**_

 _ **Dajimar muchas gracias :D ya me siento mejor y pues aqui estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **Tete muchas gracias tete :D en verdad tienes mucha razon siempre hay solucion a todo mientras haya vida y oportunidad lo unico que nunca tendra solucion es la muerte :) gracias**_

 _ **Alily muchas gracias alily :D**_

 _ **paola bertini muchas gracias, sabes tome tu consejo y si escribi como si le hablara a la persona, las cosas mejoraron pero se que inevitablemente en algun momento pasara lo inevitable pero espero que todo salga bien, de echo acabo de subir una historia que esta muy basada debo confesarlo en muchos aspectos de lo que siento de lo que ha pasado con esa persona y de lo que puede llegar a pasar en un año, estoy entregando ahi parte de mi, gran parte, mi escencia, sentimientos, intimidad tambien pero quise hacerlo pues me surgio una idea y que muchas veces el amor parece egoista y complicado, que podemos hacer una tormenta en un vaso pero a veces no es asi, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y no queremos entender porque nos cerramos, espero y si te gusta o les gusta a todos pasen a leerla no es de candy, pero es de oye arnold se llama**_

 _ **"Una promesa de amor" espero que si la leen tambien les guste :D gracias y saludos**_

 _ **la chinita muchas gracias :D ya estoy mucho mejor, sigo con la mano un poco mal pero ya puedo escribir claro sin abusar tanto pero ya no lo aguantaba jejeje ademas el doc dijo que debo moverla asi que me dio permiso de escribir jejeje :D espero que este nuevo cap te guste espero no decepcionarlos**_

 _ **Freya-X muchas gracias :D en verdad me alegra ver la paciencia y los buenos deseos de todos, en verdad mil gracias y si me la estuve y estoy cuidandome esa mano y prometo ya no hacer tantas tonterias, tienes razon no es bueno tomar decisiones apresuradas, tratare de controlar mis impulsos mas porque sin mis manos ¿que voy a hacer? :( no mejor dejo de ser tan arrebata por mis emociones jejejeje lo prometo :D espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y pronto vendra el final de esta historia de que la acabare la terminare, no dejo ninguno de mis fics y este aunque no sea mio del todo, no lo dejare**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias, disculpa por la demora pero aqui esta la segunda parte espero sea de tu agrado :D**_

 _ **CAROL muchas gracias :D y si ya estoy mejor mil gracias por tu apoyo y hermosas palabras**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos :D queridos lectores y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	61. CAPITULO 61 LA VIDA ES BELLA

...

LA VIDA CON TU AMOR, HA SIDO SIMPLEMENTE...

PERFECTA

...

* * *

Candy se encontraba meciéndose en la silla mientras arrullaba a su pequeña hija (quien era idéntica a su padre, Terrence) tarareaba una bella y dulce canción de cuna, mientras su hijo mayor se encontraba en la parte del jardín, jugando con sus caballos de madera que su padre le había traído.

 _"_ _Y pensar que cuando venias en camino, Will temía por mi vida"_ pensó la joven mirando al rubio de ojos tan azules como su padre, pero el cabello tan intenso como el de su madre, era un niño dulce, amable y carismático como ella, pero sabía que también Terrence era así, aunque muchas veces no lo mostraba.

-Hola, Candy –Anthony acababa de llegar al gran jardín, ella al verlo sonrió dulcemente -¿Cómo están las princesas?

-Muy bien, Anthony

-Tío Anthony –Grito el pequeño de tan solo tres años de edad, mientras corría a los brazos de su tío, quien inmediatamente lo recibió feliz.

-¿Cómo estas, Will?

-Bien

-¿Cuidas a tu mama y hermanita verdad?

-Si…yo siempre…las voy a cuidar –Dijo mientras bajaba a ver a su hermanita quien tenía unos meses de nacida, le dio un dulce beso en su frente para después irse jugar nuevamente.

-¿En qué piensas Candy? –Pregunto el rubio curioso al notar a su prima tan pensativa y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Pensaba en lo que tanto temía hace unos tres años…

-¿Solo hace tres años? –Pregunto sonriente mirando a la pequeña Eleonor, que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

-No pero…le doy gracias a dios que no me haya pasado lo mismo –Murmuro nostálgicamente

-Candy te lo repito de nuevo, no siempre es igual y también depende mucho en las condiciones en las que se vive en un embarazo, Terrence te procuro, te cuido y te llevo a revisiones frecuentes con los mejores doctores –Dijo algo dolido pues él siempre se ofrecía a hacerlo pero Terrence aún le tenía algo de celos –Nada podía pasarte, llevaste la alimentación correcta y tuviste las mejores atenciones tanto durante el embarazo como al momento del parto.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Tengo razón, pequeña

La rubia no dijo nada, se perdió en sus pensamientos, en la angustia que había vivido cuando le confeso a Terrence su preocupación y vio entonces la angustia de él, su dolor de solo pensar que…

 **FLASH BACK**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde la boda, Terrence consentía tanto a su amada esposa que la joven a veces pensaba que exageraba o simplemente se sentía asfixiada pero también se debía a sus cambios de humor por el embarazo unas veces estaba feliz, otras preocupada pero otras realmente estaba de malas, pero ese día…

-Candy ¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Terry…hay algo que…hay algo que…

-¿Qué amor?

-Mi madre y mi abuela murieron al dar la luz –Soltó rápidamente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Puede que…

-No digas eso

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Mi abuela murió al traer a mi madre al mundo y ella a su vez murió al darme la vida a mí, yo también puedo morir al darle la vida a nuestro hijo!

-Eso no pasara, princesa

-Pero si pasara…

-No será así

-Supongamos que fuera –Dijo rápidamente la joven mirándolo dulcemente –Solo te pido que por favor no lo dejes, que no lo culpes nunca de nada y que lo ames tanto como me amas a mí, como yo te amo a ti…

-Candy, no pasara…

-Pero si pasara, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo y siempre, Terry, siempre te amare por el resto de la eternidad.

-Yo también te amare por siempre, mi amor

-Prométeme que harás todo lo que te pido, prométemelo

Los zafiros azules le miraron con nostalgia y molestia, molestia por la poca fe que tenía pero no podía culparla estaba asustada y él también lo estaba ahora –Lo prometo, Candy

La joven, suspiro aliviada, mientras su esposo la abrazaba para brindarle consuelo, sabía que había algo que le preocupaba a Candy pero nunca imagino que fuera algo tan grave y por más que quería hacerse a la idea de que _"A ella no le pasaría nada"_ no pudo evitar pensar que podía perderla.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses, trato de ser el esposo más amoroso y tierno posible, también mostrándole tranquilidad y seguridad esperando que ella fuera contagiada hasta que llego el día, un día lleno de incertidumbre y angustia, Candy se encontraba en labor de parto desde hace una hora y aun no salía el doctor para indicarle si todo estaba bien o…

-Tranquilo Terry

-No puedo Albert, sabes bien porque –Susurro mientras se ponía su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de frustración y desesperación

Anthony observaba junto a Sharon y sus primos desde lejos, tratando de mostrarse serenos y tranquilos no pensando en lo que podría pasar, hasta que…

-Señor Grandchester

Terrence se levantó en automático al escuchar su nombre e inmediatamente se acercó al medio -¡¿Cómo está?!

Fueron los segundos más largos y angustiosos de su vida, el doctor le miro algo confundido, que el confundió con malas noticias, pero que inmediatamente se fueron al momento en el que el doctor hablo por fin.

-Felicidades –Terrence abrió sus ojos –Es un hermoso varón, puede pasar a verlos ambos están cansados pero lo necesitan.

 _"_ _¿Necesitan?"_ asustado aun ingreso al cuarto donde encontró a una rubia bastante cansada pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al tener en sus manos a un pequeño bebe hermoso, su bebe, se acercó a ellos y cuando ella le miro dulcemente supo, supo que todo estaría bien y que nada podría separarlos.

-Te amo Terry –Susurro la joven al ver a su esposo –Mira a nuestro pequeño hijo

Terry reacciono al ver como la joven le mostraba él bebe, inmediatamente se acercó feliz, lleno de júbilo, amor, emoción y felicidad, pues tenía a sus mayores tesoros para él y junto a él, así seria para el resto de sus días, estaba más que seguro. Ella sonrió gustosa al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su amado esposo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Bueno debo irme Candy –Comento el joven rubio mientras se despedía de ella

-Nos vemos Anthony –Sonrió –Ya se lo de tu compromiso –Le guiño el ojo mientras el joven se sonrojaba

-Aun no…ese Albert me las pagara

-Mi papa dice que Sharon está muy enamorada de ti…bueno quiero decirte que espero que tú también Anthony, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo

El rubio sonrió –Gracias, entonces nos vemos en la fiesta de compromiso –Esta vez el guiño su ojo en señal de agradecimiento y felicidad.

-Si

Observo como el rubio se daba media vuelta y se perdía entre los rosales del jardín, la joven se dedicó toda la tarde en ver a sus pequeños, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en la habitación ducal llego Terrence quien al verla le sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola hermosa

-Hola mi amor

Ambos se dieron un tierno y dulce beso, después el duque le dio un beso lleno de amor a su pequeña niña, quien estaba a un lado de Candy -¿Qué hicieron hoy, princesa?

-Estuvimos jugando y comiendo, ahora íbamos a tomar una pequeña siestecita –Dijo juguetonamente

-Dormilona –Dijo sonriendo

-Tal vez ya se me quito un poco el sueño –Dijo sensualmente la joven mientras se acercaba a Terrence -¿Qué te parece si…?

-Vamos a la otra habitación –La tomo en sus brazos llevándola a la otra alcoba, la cual era la antigua habitación de Candy.

-Te amo Candy

-Yo te amo más, cariño –La rubia lo rodeo del cuello besándolo apasionadamente, lo deseaba y lo desearía siempre, amaba cada momento, cada caricia, cada noche que pasaba junto a su esposo.

Terrence rápidamente la coloco en la cama, quitándole la bata que llevaba, dejándola solo con la camisola, lentamente la comenzó a besar, sus caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad provocando que a la joven se le erizara la piel –Te amo, ¡Te amo!

Candy se subió encima de él, era su turno de tomar el control, le besaba tiernamente mientras movía su cadera provocando que Terrence tocara el cielo en ese mismo momento, el joven mantenía sus manos en el cuerpo de su esposa, recorriéndolo, reconociéndolo nuevamente.

Candy le fue quitando la ropa lenta y seductoramente, mientras que el gozaba de las atenciones de su amada esposa, una vez que la joven termino dejándolo al desnudo el procedió a quitarle la ropa que le quedaba, lo cual fue muy rápido, una vez que ambos quedaron al desnudo, comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, ambos añorándose, ambos teniéndose, ambos reconociéndose una vez más.

Terrence la poso en la cama para poder penetrarla, pues sentía un gran deseo de hacerlo y de hacerlo en aquel preciso momento y es que su esposa le provoca mil cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven lo abrazaba mientras sentía como el la acariciaba y la apretaba pensando en lo delicioso que se sentía. -¿Quieres que te haga mía, amor? –Susurro en medio de su pasión, aquello le provoco un éxtasis inimaginable a la joven –Dímelo

-Hazlo, Terry, hazme tuya –Respondió con la voz agitada y soltando un rugido pasional y desesperado, pues lo deseaba y lo deseaba mucho, volvió a besarla mientras lentamente la penetraba, aquello era una delicia para ambos, comenzaron con el vaivén mientras sus bocas hacían su trabajo.

Candy se subió nuevamente arriba de él, después de unos minutos comenzando a mover su cadera de forma que Terry sentía que llegaba al paraíso, ella gemía, aquello era como un manjar de los dioses, era exquisito estar haciendo el amor con el amor de su vida, Terrence la tomo de la cadera bajándola pues sentía que podía terminar en cualquier momento y le encantaba poder controlarlo, comenzó un vaivén teniéndola bajo su cuerpo, comenzando a besarla desesperadamente, ella lo apretaba de los glúteos indicándole que siguiera, que quería mas….hasta que…ambos llegaron al gran clímax.

Se recostaron para poder hacer que sus respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad, Candy lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el joven cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba el cuerpo de su esposa. –Te amo, pequeña pecosa

-También te amo, Terrence

-Candy –La joven le miro sonriente –Mi amor por ti es infinito, nunca lo olvides

-No lo hare, amor

-Te amare por siempre, mi pequeña hada

-También te amare por siempre

-La vida junto a ti amor, ha sido lo más bella y hermosa de lo que me pude haber imaginado

Candy sonrió dulcemente –No conocía lo que era el amor, hasta que me robaste el corazón, Terry, quiero seguir a tu lado por el resto de mi eternidad, porque junto a ti la vida es bella y siempre lo será.

-Te amo –Dijo el ojiazul sonrojado –Gracias mi vida, la vida es bella porque tu estas en ella.

-Te amo –Ambos sellaron sus palabras de amor con un hermoso beso que duraría por toda la eternidad en sus corazones pues habían logrado encontrar el amor, la luna era testigo de aquel hermoso y sincero amor que había nacido entre ellos, sus hijos fueron productos de ese amor, un amor que encontraron en donde nunca lo habían imaginado, ambos se robaron el corazón sin proponérselo, sin pensarlo, simplemente sucedió y ahora por el resto de sus vidas estarían amándose por siempre y para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias a todos pro sus hermoso reviews y pro su apoyo para darle continuacion a esta magnifica historia que es de la autora msgrandchester un aplauso por favor por su creacion, ya que ella creo esta historia yo solo le di un final ya que nunca tuvo uno :D**_

 _ **Ana muchas gracias ana por tu confianza y por darme la oportunidad de subir estos maravillosos fics y darle un final como te lo puse cuando accedi a hacerlo, me halagaste mucho y en verdad muchas gracias por confiar en mi de esta forma ;D espero que el final que hice te haya gustado :D**_

 _ **Guest holi guest jejeje si fui mala jejeje no era el final el anterior capitulo pero espero que este ultimo capitulo te guste y tal vez haga un epilogo aun no lo se pues no tengo nada aun extra pero prometo que lo pensare ;D claro tambien si ustedes quieren :D**_

 _ **kira anima hola kira por supuesto que no los iba a dejar asi :D espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **erika holi erika por supuesto que no iba a dejarlos asi jejeje no soy tan malvada muajajaaja jejeje ntc ;D del epilogo no se ustedes que opinan? lo hacemos o no?**_

 _ **Patty mil disculpas patty ya sabes malas rachas me habian tocado y pues no habia podido pero ya no lo soportaba tampoco yo por eso comence a actualizar estaba ya desesperada aun duele mi mano pero ya es soportable jejeje por eso ya ando por aqui ;D espero te guste tambien este :D**_

 _ **Guest holi :D espero te guste este ultimo capitulo :D**_

 _ **Kittygrand hola kitty muchas gracias, es bueno saber lo que piensas y si al final del dia este es un foro libre y tambien es una manera de ayudar a mejor bienvenido sea ;D asi que no te preocupes que no me ofendiste :D puede que si en los capitulos anteriores le di muchas largas pero no lo hice con intencion de rellenar como una anonima puso y no recuerdo ahorita su nombre jejeej pero no era esa la intencion, pero me ayudara a mejorar para otros fics, gracias :D y gracias tambien por el halago jejeje ;D espero que te guste este final y sea mejor para ti que mis anteriores cap :D**_

 _ **Dajimar muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **gladys holi gladys muchas gracias y si todo va mejorando, espero que este ultimo capitulo te guste este si es el final y por cierto del epilogo no se aun si sera o no ¿tu que opinas? ;D**_

 _ **Tete hola tete mil gracias y si ya estoy mejor jejeje aun no tengo un epilogo pero espero que este ultimo capitulo te guste :D y del epilogo no se si hacerlo ¿que opinas tu? me gusta que me den sus opiniones comentarios y sugerencias saben que todo lo tomo en cuenta :D**_

 _ **Soadora holi soadora no te preocupes espero que este final te guste :D**_

 _ **carol hola carol, muchas gracias en verdad por tus hermosas palabras :D me halaga saber que te guste tanto y de la historia que me indicas de quien es? aun esta en facfiction? para poder leerla :D oh por cierto tu correo no se puso pero puedes enviarme un mail mi correo es caroline (guion bajo) ed5 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com ;D**_

 _ **y por supuesto que la leere ;D y de ser posible con gusto lo hare ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta hermosa historia espero que no los haya decepcionado con el final que le di :D espero que sea de su agrado y pues lamentablemente llegamos al final :D pero si quieren un epilogo haganmelo saber y comenzare a escribirlo ;D muchas gracias por el apoyo y confianza espero que tengan un lindo dia y tarde ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	62. EPILOGO

...

* * *

Albert.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido, si no hubiera sido tan tonto para alejarme de la mujer que tanto amaba, después recuerdo que él hubiera, ya no existe y menos ahora que tengo a una hermosa y maravillosa mujer, sencilla pero de corazón enorme, muy parecida a mi pequeña hija, pero jamás podría ocupar el lugar tan especial que te tengo mi amada Mina, pese a todo aun te sigo y seguiré amando, pero ahora también amo a esta hermoso Angel que estoy seguro que me enviaste para darme un poco de compañía.

El rubio miraba con adoración a la hermosa mujer que venía caminando desde el jardín hermoso de Escocia hasta el, aquel día en el que su nieto Williams Terrence Grandchester cumpliría 14 años, aquel pequeño que adoraba al igual que a su hija, ya era todo un adolescente y pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convertiría en un hombre.

Su otra nieta Candice Eleonor Grandchester quien ya tenía casi 11 años de edad, era idéntica a Terry, a excepción de los ojos había sacado los de Candy, era una perfecta combinación de ambos, al igual que su nieta menor Grace Amy Grandchester, quien tan solo tenía 4 años de edad quien estaba sujeta a la mano de su mama, mi hija.

Observe a mi sobrino Anthony, aquel joven que había tenido que dejar a la mujer que amaba antes para poder hacerla feliz, sabía que el rubio aun la quería pero esperaba que fuera de una manera diferente, era un poco difícil leer los pensamientos de Anthony, quien siempre que veía a su hija, el rostro se le iluminaba y lo demostraba, abrazándola y llenándola de mimos, él la miraba con adoración, por eso le preocupaba pero luego observaba como miraba a Sharon su esposa y entonces esa idea salía de su mente.

La miraba como si su única razón de vivir fuera ella, como un ciego que mira por primera vez el sol, como un músico que adora a su musa; la misma música, Anthony la miraba y su rostro era cambiado radicalmente de una manera diferente a cuando miraba a Candy, por eso su corazón se tranquilizaba a pensar que él estaba solo erróneo y que Anthony era feliz, feliz y había cumplido la promesa que había hecho a su hermana.

-¿En qué piensas, amor? –Su bella esposa se acercó hasta él, sonriéndole dulcemente

-En que soy feliz, de verlos por fin felices, cariño

-Lo se amor y ellos también quieren verte feliz

-Lo soy desde que te encontré mi bella flor

La joven pelirroja se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar eso, Albert la amaba era una mujer hermosa, la conocía un día que fue al teatro con Candy y su esposo, ambos desde aquella noche quedaron flechados, ella no era más joven que él, incluso le comento que ella había estado comprometida con el amor de su vida pero que desgraciadamente falleció en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que después de eso no volvió a interesarse ni por el amor ni el matrimonio, había decidido quedarse sola pero al conocerlo, y el al conocerla todo cambio, se robaron el corazón sin pensarlo pronto estaban enamorados uno del otro, Albert le pido que fuera su esposa a los cinco meses de estar juntos; era una mujer hermosa, cabello pelirrojo, ojos miel y dulces, tez blanca y labios carnosos y rosados que Albert adoraba besar todo el tiempo.

¿Qué si tuvimos hijos? Jejejeje bueno –Se sonroja fuertemente –Si, tuvimos al pequeño Albert quien tiene 11 años, tres años menor que mi nieto, lo cual es algo curioso, porque su sobrino será mayor que él, ¿si ustedes me preguntan si me importa? La verdad es que no, solo sé que tengo la mejor familia del mundo y que soy plenamente feliz.

-Te amo cariño

-Yo te amo más, mi hermosa Audrey –Murmuro antes de acercarse con el propósito de besarla pero…

-¡Papa! –Llego un pequeño niño de cabello pelirrojo pero con ojos tan azules como los de su padre, tez blanca y facciones finas como las de los Ardley, realmente ese niño era una total ternura, la perfecta combinación de él y su amada Audrey.

-¿Qué paso, pequeño?

-Mi hermana dice que ya es hora de ir –Murmuro un tanto molesto, Albert sabía que era porque Candy siempre le molestaba de vez en cuando y eso le hacia reír, pues pese a que su hija era mayor y madre ya, no impedía que adorara a su hermano como cualquier hermano obviamente le encantaba molestar.

-Vamos –Tomo al niño de la mano y a su esposa le ofreció el brazo como buen caballero para ir al jardín donde todos estaban reuniéndose, definitivamente su corazón era enorme pues cada uno de los presentes le había robado un pedazo de su corazón sin pensarlo, ahora solo vivía para ellos, vivía para ser feliz al lado de todos ellos.

Agradecía realmente al cielo por la hermosa familia que le había otorgado; ¿Qué paso con la tía Elroy? Bien desgraciadamente ella falleció hace ya 6 años, aunque se quiso remediar sus errores sobre todo con los hijos de Candy, con mi pequeña y mi pequeño también quiso hacerlo pero desgraciadamente, no pudo lograr obtener el perdón de todos, al menos no uno sincero.

Candy le había perdonado de corazón todo el daño ocasionado, pero sabía que su hija no lo olvidaría, yo la perdone pero fue más de dientes para afuera, pues estaba en su lecho de muerte y realmente era penoso ver a la gran Elroy Ardley en esa situación, suplicando el perdón de su nieto.

Anthony la perdono también pero no de corazón, le dijo que podía irse en paz, pero que él no podía olvidar que a causa de sus intrigas y mentiras sufrimos el, Candy y yo, por lo que no podía olvidarlo, pero seguro le dijo te perdono por la misma razón que yo, en cuanto a mis otros sobrinos ellos no tenían realmente que perdonar.

Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, porque la familia Ardley, Grandchester y Cornwall ahora eran una gran familia, felices y viviendo en el amor, la vida era dulcemente bella gracias al gran amor que sentían mutuamente y eso daba armonía y paz.

.

.

.

Anthony.

Muchas veces me había imaginado la vida al lado de Candy, el haberla perdido sin siquiera tenerla realmente fue algo duro de superar, sobre todo era una lucha terrible de sentimientos volcados dentro de mi corazón, sentía impotencia, furia, envidia y odio, sobretodo rencor hacia ella, y odio hacia a mí por no poder arrancarla de mi alma, pero…poco a poco fui entendiendo que nadie puede obligar a sentir algo que no siente y menos puede robar el corazón porque así lo quiera, eso se gana simplemente así, sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo, solo se siente, el amor no se razona.

Ahora que han pasado varios años desde que éramos unos jóvenes me doy cuenta de que realmente estuve enamorado de ella, pero no me robo el corazón, no lo hizo, ya que mi corazón fue robado sin siquiera imaginármelo por Sharon, la mujer con la que hoy estoy felizmente casado al lado de nuestros pequeños hijos Elizabeth Brown Ardley, una hermosa niña de cabello rubio, ojos verdes como los de su madre, tez blanca y las hermosas facciones de Sharon, era simplemente la niña más linda que el había visto, era su hija claro, tal vez todos los padres dicen eso de sus hijos; ella tenía 8 años.

Su pequeño hijo de tan solo 3 años James Brown Ardley, era de cabello pelinegro y ojos azules como los de él, pero su tez era blanca como la de su madre, al igual que el cabello, tenía las facciones finas de los Ardley; otro hijo maravilloso y perfecto para él.

Hubo en una ocasión que pensaba que nunca podría superar a Candy, pero se daba cuenta que realmente no le costó y entonces llego a la conclusión que tal vez era verdad...Candy tal vez nunca fue para él, tal vez simplemente nunca había logrado llegar a llenar totalmente su corazón así como ella tampoco lo logro con su corazón.

Llevaba una hermosa vida al lado de Sharon, a quién le pidió que fuera su esposa después de dos años y medio juntos, ella dio el sí emocionada, eso le inundo el corazón de una inmensa felicidad que nunca había sentido.

Hacía que su corazón ardiera en llamas con cada fugaz mirada, con cada sonrisa traviesa y dulce a la vez, cuando miraba lo ojos de su amada esposa era como mirar las hermosas estrellas en un cielo azulado en una dulce noche, las cuales se habían hecho solo para amar.

Si supo que podía amar, amar de verdad, no sentirse dueño de la persona, amarla y darle libertad, desear solo su felicidad y bienestar, aprendió amar de una manera única y especial, claro aun quería a Candy ella era como su pequeña hermana desde hace mucho tiempo.

El castigo de su tía, había sido la soledad, por más que el tratara de perdonar no podía, ya que el daño que le había causado fue un gran dolor en su corazón de momento, ahora después de estos años podía decir que al fin se había liberado de aquel rencor que ocupaba en su corazón hacía con su tía, pues por fin había comprendido algo…que mucho o poco su tía le había querido y por ese amor enfermizo y superficial ella hizo lo que hizo pensando erróneamente que era lo mejor para él.

-Anthony… -Murmuro su esposa tomando la mano de este, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El sonrió dulcemente -¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

-Aun no pero puedes hacerlo ahora…

-Te amo mi amor

-También te amo, Anthony –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Estos años a tu lado han sido perfectamente maravillosos y hermosos amor –Murmuro acercándose a los labios de su amada.

-Gracias por entregarme tu corazón, Anthony, gracias por amarme y por el resto de los años que nos quedan juntos

-Gracias a ti por robarme el corazón, amor

Se fundieron en un hermoso beso dulce y lleno de felicidad, Anthony por fin se sentía pleno y feliz desde que conoció a Sharon, ella llegó para quedarse por siempre en su vida y él tuvo la fortuna de amarla y de entregarle sin condición su amor, solo deseaba su felicidad así como ella deseaba la suya, el amor era mutuo, limpio y verdadero, esperaban que su amor perdurara por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

Terry.

La verdad es que mi vida siempre fue muy oscura y sin luz alguna, hasta que Candy llego a ella, ella era mi luz en medio de una oscuridad insistente, ella me rescato, ella me ha amado como nunca nadie lo hizo o al menos para mí no lo habían demostrado, gracias a ella ahora también tengo a mi madre, pues ella me ayudo a olvidar rencores que antes tenía hacia ella e incluso ya no le guardo más odio ni rencor a mi padre, espero que donde este se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Para ser honestos jamás me imagine a mí mismo con hijos y al lado de una mujer maravillosa como lo era Candy, jamás pudo pedirle más a la vida, era tan feliz, sus pequeños eran hermosas combinaciones de ambos y además de todo tenían el gran corazón de Candy lo cual era aún mejor para él.

Candy era una maravillosa mujer, era dulce, tierna, cariñosa y aunque en ocasiones tenía un carácter fuerte, eso no quitaba que amara a la mujer tanto que en ocasiones se asustaba pues…como toda ley de la vida algún día, todos morimos y… ¿Qué haría si Candy se iba antes? No podría vivir sin ella, pero procuraba no pensar en ello pues solo deseaba pasar el tiempo posible al lado de esa hermosa mujer que le robo el corazón sin pensarlo.

-¿En qué piensas, cariño?

-En nada preciosa

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte mientras la puesta de sol rozaba tiernamente las montañas lejanas y verdosas de aquel lugar, Candy sonrió ante tal evento hermoso, mirando emocionada la puesta de sol, le encantaba mirarlas al lado de su esposo.

-En que la vida ha sido un regalo desde que tu estas en ella, amor –Murmuro Terry dulcemente

-Terry…gracias amor por estar conmigo

-Gracias a ti hermosa, por aceptar a este hombre necio y grosero que era jajajaja

-¡Oh Terry! Lo importante es que ya no lo eres –Dijo sonriendo

-Tú fuiste la causante de mi cambio, Candy, claro y ese accidente –Rio un poco más bromeando con su amada esposa que frunció el ceño un poco molesta. –Es broma amor, te amo

-También te amo, mi vida, te amare siempre.

Candy solo pensaba en las vueltas que daba la vida mientras besaba apasionadamente a su esposo, entregando todo su amor y su alma como siempre lo hacía con cada beso y caricia dada al amor de su vida, pero esperaba que ese beso y ese inmenso amor mutuo durara para siempre, realmente ella nunca pensó que terminaría amando locamente al hijo del duque de Grandchester, quien había sido como su padre y tampoco que dejaría a quien creía amar por él, pero la única verdad, la única realidad era que realmente nadie le había robado el corazón hasta que Terrence Grandchester apareció en su vida, el cual desde el primer momento en que la vio le entrego su corazón sin pensarlo.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lo prometido es deuda jejeeje aqui les dejo un epilogo de esta maravillosa historia que en verdad espero que les haya gustado la continuacion espero que tambien les guste este capitulo y si es asi haganmelo saber jejeje ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que saben que siempre son bienvenidos, la verdad para mi fue un reto y la verdad aunque no haya igualado la manera de escribir de esta autora les aseguro que di lo mejor de mi solo para que ustedes pudieran deleitarse con un final por fin de esta magnifica historia :D espero que disfruten tambien este epilogo y logre aclarar sus dudas respecto a nuestros personajes :D_**

 ** _saludos y muchas gracias a todos :D y cada uno de ustedes que siguieron la historia hasta su final y que me apoyaron y me tuvieron paciencia jejeje mil gracias :D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo dia e semana :D_**


End file.
